


Happily Never After

by cutebabe79



Category: Home and Away (TV), Jarlie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 111
Words: 332,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebabe79/pseuds/cutebabe79
Summary: Can Charlie & Joey get a second 'Happily Ever After' if things fall apart again?Not all great romances get a true 'Happily Ever After.' Some stories end after the couple finally get together from enduring great hurdles, get married, and have children together and 'Happily Ever After' flashes across the screen. But what happens afterwards if things don't quite work out as planned?It’s been over five years since Joey returned to the Bay and to Charlie...but life hasn’t turned out the way they imagined. Can Charlie & Joey work through their problems and get back together for good or are they doomed to live ‘Happily Never After’?





	1. Joey Collins - Life As It Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter - introduces you to the current life of Joey Collins
> 
> This is my not-at-all new fic for the H&A pairing of Charlie & Joey. I'm transferring this story across to AO3 with the intention of finally finishing the story after I abandoned it so many years ago! 
> 
> I've been writing Chelly fics for Neighbours so if you've followed me from there, thank you! The Chelly wait is real y'all!
> 
> I feel like I got my writing mojo back so I'm finally going to finish this H&A story.
> 
> This story is angst, angst, ANGST! And also drama! Even if you don't know the JARLIE pairing, if you like that style of fan fic and wlw fan fics where true love will eventually conquer all (I will not let you down no matter how impossible it seems) then please read and give me a comment!
> 
> I'll transfer a few chapters at a time but if the angst gets too much and you need answers then you can find the entire story that I had originally posted at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5514564/1/Happily-Never-After
> 
> There is all 95 chapters of pure god damn angst with probably another 30 chapters to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing you to the life of Joey Collins

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One**

_ March 2015 _

“Riley! C’mon baby get up and get dressed. Mum’s gotta drop you off at Charlie’s before work,” Joey yelled from the kitchen. After getting no response, Joey shook her head and headed upstairs to Riley’s room. Standing in the doorway, Joey watched quietly as her son sat on his bed putting his shoes on. Joey smiled happily when he looked up at her, “Hey Ry you almost ready kiddo?” Riley nodded his head up and down, and jumped off the bed. Grabbing his bag, Riley placed his favourite toys in it, then walked over to Joey. Joey grinned at him, and ruffled his dark brown hair, looking into his bright blue eyes, “You okay baby boy?” Riley grinned back at her, his smile matching his mother’s, then said innocently, “Can’t wait to see Mama C today. Do you think she’ll let me have ice cream for lunch Mama J?”

“Oh so is that why you love spending time with Mama C Ry? Might have to speak to her about giving you favours like ice cream for lunch,” Joey giggled. Riley scrunched up his face, and grumbled, “No she never gives me ice cream because she says she’ll get a lecture from you.” “That’s more like it. Now you all packed for your weekend away?” Joey asked as she bent down next to Riley. Riley nodded again, his smile fading, “Yes Mum. Do you really have to work this weekend? Can’t we both visit Mama C and spend the weekend together as a family?” Joey sighed and stroked her hand against Riley’s face, “Baby we talked about this. Charlie wants to spend time with you, and I gotta help Aden on the trawler this weekend ‘cause Geoff’s away. But I promise we’ll spend some time together as a family soon okay?” Riley frowned slowly, “Okay...does this mean you and Mama C won’t get into another fight?”

Joey’s smile instantly dropped, “I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with that baby boy, but we’re getting along better nowadays. No more fights...recently, I promise.” Riley lent forward, hugging Joey, whispering, “That’s what you said last time before you started arguing over you going back to work more often.” Joey hugged Riley tighter, “I know Ry, we’re trying.” Riley nodded, letting go of Joey, “But next Friday we’ll spend together right?” “Absolutely Ry, we wouldn’t miss that for the world. C’mon let’s get going or Mum’s gonna be late for work,” Joey reminded him. Riley walked down the stairs with Joey following him after closing his bedroom door.

At the bottom of the stairs, Riley was greeted by Aden who just walked into the apartment after going for a run down at the beach. “Riley Collins my man!” Aden greeted cheerfully, then bending down to pick Riley up, he teased, “Woah Ry did you grow a foot and a half overnight?” Riley laughed, shaking his head. “You sure boy ‘cause you look taller to me. Does he look taller to you Jo?” Aden grinned at Joey. “Hmm I think you may be right Aid,” Joey chuckled. Riley shook his head again. Aden put Riley back down, “Well your Mum agrees with me Ry. How old are you now?” Riley held up three fingers on his right hand, “I’m three years old Uncle Aden, and I’ll be four next Friday.” “Three going on four huh...yeah right more like three going on fourteen the way you’re growing kiddo,” Aden laughed as he high-fived Riley’s hand.

Riley grinned up at Joey as she walked past him to the kitchen, “We’ll be leaving in a sec Riley. Don’t you go running back to your room, sit down on the couch and watch some TV.” “Okay Mum,” Riley sighed lightly. Aden followed Joey into the kitchen, as she poured them both a coffee, “So gonna go see Charlie this morning huh?” “Just to drop Riley off for the weekend, then I’ll catch up with you at the trawler shortly,” Joey dismissed, “Good thing I’m not the only one running late here.” “Mmm hmm,” Aden grunted, “You know if you two want to spend some time with your son I don’t mind working on my own this weekend.”

“And let no work get done, I doubt it. Can’t exactly afford to take time off right now can we?” Joey pointed out. “You’re the boss, boss,” Aden agreed. Joey looked up at him, “Not anymore I’m not. You’re equal partner with me on the trawler now, you know that.” “What can I say? Still can’t believe we both own the trawler now and run our own business. Its great having you be more of the business partner, but I’ve missed having you out there on the sea on the day to day basis. Geoff’s kinda okay at the job but he’s no you. You know as equal partner I could always insist we have the weekend off,” Aden replied.

Joey rolled her eyes, “Quit it already.” “Quit what Jo?” Aden asked innocently. “Quit trying to make me spend time with Charlie,” Joey groaned. Aden wrapped his arm around Joey’s shoulder, “C’mon isn’t that what you really want?” Joey took a sip of her coffee, wincing as she burnt her tongue on the hot liquid, “Aid...you know Charlie and I have tried to sort out our differences, and it hasn’t worked. We just...don’t fit together anymore you know that.” “Is this how you pictured your life together Jo?” Aden questioned thoughtfully. Joey shrugged, “You mean when I moved back to Summer Bay, forgave Charlie, got back together with her, then later married her, and had Riley together...yeah I was completely picturing my life with Charlie turning out like this. Or more specifically my life _without_ Charlie now.”

“Don’t be like that Jo, you know you and Charlie are just going through a hard time but you’ll work through it all. Maybe you just need a little time away,” Aden insisted supportively. “Aid you’ve been saying that for the past year now and nothing has changed. Charlie’s still as selfish as ever, I honestly can’t even believe she’s the same person I fell in love with all those years back,” Joey said miserably. “You’ve only been officially separated for six months now, give it some time, things are bound to settle down between you. Especially since you and Ry are living here, Charlie’s bound to be missing you both like never before,” Aden said. “Please I doubt Charlie even notices us gone, she’s too caught up in her job which is another reason she hates me right now. Did I tell you about our last argument the other day?” Joey demanded.

Aden shook his head, so Joey continued, “Apparently it’s all my fault that she had to turn down all these big promotions for work in the City so she could stay here in Summer Bay for me and Ry. Of course at the time she never told me she was ever offered these promotions and gave us a chance to decide if moving to the City was a good opportunity for our family, so yeah it’s all my fault that she’s stuck here and...she will probably take off the moment she’s offered another position so what’s the point of trying to fix things?” “Joey, as my bestest bud in the world, you need to stop letting these petty little fights get in between what you and Charlie share. You guys were amazing together, and I get it okay, you’re now parents to a little three-year-old ‘monster’ of a son. Most parents stress out and fight over petty things at this stage. You just got to work through it together. Don’t you want Riley to have both his parents together?” Aden asked lightly.

“Way to use the guilt-trip Aid,” Joey complained, “Of course I wish things could work out for Riley’s sake. But I’m not going to stick around in an unhappy marriage for the sake of my son. Deep down he deserves both his parents to be happy, not bordering on depression. So whether we’re together or separated as long as we’re happy that is what’s best for Riley. Now can we change the subject anytime soon or are you gonna keep hassling me about Charlie?” Aden shrugged, “Fine I’ll leave it alone...for now.” “Thank you,” Joey grinned, “Hey where’s Nic? I didn’t see her this morning.” “Nicole has actually decided to join Geoff and Ruby on their little road trip to the City to visit Annie so she’s gone over to Geoff’s early to sort out some food supplies for their trip and she’ll be gone a couple days,” Aden informed her.

“Missing her already are we?” Joey grinned cheekily. “Just a little...okay a lot, I miss her a lot,” Aden confessed. “You and Nicole are so cute together, I’m glad things are working out for you two, you deserve some happiness too,” Joey told him, then frowned, “Are you sure Nic’s still okay with Riley and me living here with you guys?” “Joey calm down, Nic loves having you two here, you know that. ‘Sides you’ve been here six months now, we’re used to it. We’re all just one big dysfunctional family now,” Aden reminded her, “Okay but I do admit that Nicole is a little worried that having Riley around means I’m gonna start getting clucky for kids of our own. Isn’t that meant to be the girl that get’s clucky?”

“C’mon you want kids Aid. You are great with Riley, he needs a father figure in his life. Okay so Nicole’s not ready for kids just yet, but it won’t hurt her to know that you’ll be ready whenever she is,” Joey insisted. “Yeah I guess, maybe we’ll talk about it when she gets back here. But in the meantime, helping you look after my God-son is pretty much a full-time job on top of my full-time job. Speaking of which we should get going if we want to catch some nice fish this morning,” Aden decided. “Good idea. I’ll meet you down at the trawler in fifteen minutes after I drop Riley off at Charlie’s,” Joey told him. “Sweet, fifteen minutes gives me just enough time for a shower, to get changed, pick up some proper coffees for us at the Diner, and walk down to the wharf,” Aden grinned. “You know it’s not fair it doesn’t take you guys long to get ready,” Joey whinged, “I’ll catch ya down there.”

Joey placed her coffee mug in the sink, and walked back out to the living room. Riley looked up at her, “We going now Mama J?” When Joey nodded yes and picked up her handbag, Riley grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off, before jumping off the couch. Making his way over to Joey, Riley grabbed hold of his mother’s hand, “Do you know what Mama C has planned for us this weekend Mum?” “Not sure baby boy but I’m sure it’ll be fun and you won’t want to come back here Monday,” Joey laughed. “I never want to come back here,” Riley whispered, “I mean I love Uncle Aden, and Nic’s great fun but...”

“You want us to move back into our house with Charlie and Ruby and be a family again?” Joey concluded, “I wish we could always get what we want Ry. You know that Charlie and I are really trying to work through things for you but it’s gonna take some time. I just...I don’t want you to...get your hopes up if things don’t work out okay?” Riley nodded shyly, “I know Mum. I just miss us being a proper family.” “Yeah I know,” Joey replied softly, “C’mon Ry let’s go see your Mum. I’m sure she can’t wait to spend this extra weekend with you. And I know you especially hate the fact that you only get to spend every second weekend and a night or two during the week with Charlie but we both agreed that it’s what’s best for you.” Riley loosened his grip on Joey’s hand, “I understand Mum. I hate that I can’t always be with both of you but if it’s the only way for us to be a family again...guess it’s for the best.” Joey opened the front door, “C’mon kiddo let’s go get you to Charlie’s.” Joey gripped his hand tighter, and led him out the front door.


	2. Charlie Buckton - Life As It Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing you to the life as it is now for Charlie Buckton

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Two**

Ruby walked into the kitchen, struggling to keep her eyes open, regretting her decision to get up early and travel to the City with Geoff and Nicole to see Annie. Entering the room, she opened her eyes enough to find her mother Charlie standing at the counter making a cup of coffee. Ruby stood there silently, watching Charlie move about the kitchen freely. It still amazed her that it had been nearly six years since she found out the truth that Charlie was her mother not her sister as she was raised to believe. It had taken a long time to regain Charlie’s trust, but eventually their relationship had stabled and they had pretty much continued on in the sisterly fashion they always had. Maybe because it was just easier that way, then to get used to the mother-daughter relationship they should have had.

“Morning Charlz,” Ruby greeted her warmly. Charlie made no effort to respond or acknowledge Ruby’s presence. “You okay Charlie?” Ruby asked a little louder. Charlie jumped at the sudden noise, “What? Huh?” “Little jumpy there Charlz, everything alright?” Ruby questioned again. Charlie flicked some strands of hair behind her ear, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, “Yeah I’m fine. Sorry I was just busy...thinking.” “Well that’s something new,” Ruby teased as she grabbed the kettle and made her own coffee. “Guess I walked right into that one,” Charlie shrugged. “So tell me...Mum,” Ruby said, her tone serious, “What were you thinking about?” Charlie finally turned around to face Ruby, “Just things...life.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Geez vague much? So does any of that thinking include Joey?” Charlie placed her cup back on the bench, and gave Ruby a questioning look. “What? C’mon I just want to know what’s going on with you two,” Ruby demanded. “What’s going on Rubes, are you serious?” Charlie sighed, “The usual Rubes. She argues with me, I argue with her.” “When are you two gonna sort out your pathetic issues and get back together?” Ruby asked lightly. Charlie frowned, “I wish I knew but with Jo and me...it’s never been simple. We’ve always had our problems lying beneath the surface even when we were at our best and didn’t want to believe it.” “You don’t seriously believe that do you?” Ruby groaned, “Charlie the only time I’ve ever seen you happy is when you’re with Joey and Riley. Why can’t you just admit that you were wrong when you blamed all your problems on Joey?”

“I never blamed Joey for anything...not really. I blame myself Rubes but...it’s not that simple to fix things,” Charlie said miserably, “I know we had some serious problems, stupid arguments all the time, and I’m to blame for most of them since I was working _all_ the time. I was stressed out, too tired from working 70 plus hour weeks, I was never home so Joey has had to practically deal with raising Riley on her own, when she didn’t turn to Aden for help raising him that is...especially when Riley had begun the ‘terrible-two’s’ stage in style, Joey and I just weren’t connecting as a couple anymore...I get it okay, I messed up two of the most important things of my life...but I wasn’t the one that walked out on us.”

Ruby placed her hand on top of Charlie’s to comfort her, “Can you honestly blame Joey for walking out on you...when you didn’t even try to stop her?” Charlie wiped a tear from her eye, “No. I just...don’t know what she wants from me anymore. Everything I do nowadays is wrong.” Ruby pulled Charlie into a quick hug, “Maybe it’s time you changed that. Charlie do you want Joey back?”

Charlie looked away, fiddling with the ring on her left hand, then joked lightly, “I’m not just wearing my wedding ring because it’s an easy way to ward off guys when I want to get drunk down at Noah’s bar you know?” Ruby smiled, “Yeah I had actually noticed you hadn’t taken it off yet. I was waiting for you to say something about it.”

“Then I guess you also noticed that Joey’s not wearing hers anymore,” Charlie replied softly, “Maybe it’s just a ring...but it’s been missing from her hand pretty much since the day she left. So yeah maybe I should be taking mine off too but I don’t really feel like I’ve lost her yet so...” “You haven’t lost her Charlie...she’s just not here with us like she belongs. I know it’ll take some time to get past all this...but if you don’t try you might really lose her Charlz. I know that’s not want you want,” Ruby supported.

“I’ll think it over,” Charlie insisted. “Okay good, well hate to love you and leave you but I gotta go,” Ruby remarked. “Go where?” Charlie asked confused. “Get my stuff together, Geoff and Nic should be here soon to pick me up. We’re heading to the City to catch up with Annie remember...I told you last night,” Ruby reminded her. Charlie looked at Ruby blankly. Ruby rolled her eyes, “You know sometimes I think you’ve got the memory of a goldfish. Good thing it’s not a trait I inherited from you...Mum.” Charlie nodded slowly, a small smile creeping across her face.

It was still a little weird for her having everyone know Ruby was her daughter, but Ruby seemed to be accepting it better every day. Most days they still bantered like siblings, but every now and then Ruby would call her ‘Mum’ – most times to tease Charlie or make her feel old – and things seemed like they couldn’t get better for the pair. “Yeah probably a good thing,” Charlie said distantly. “Okay well try not to get in any trouble while I’m gone,” Ruby teased to lighten the mood and try to lure Charlie out of her mood. Charlie looked up at her, “Isn’t it my job to say that?” “Probably but have a good time anyway,” Ruby shrugged as she turned around to go back to her room, but suddenly paused and turned back around to look at Charlie.

“Everything okay Rubes?” Charlie asked her quickly. “What? Yeah no fine...” Ruby responded softly, then scrunching up her face slightly puzzled, “Why do I feel like something’s wrong here...like you’re forgetting something?” Charlie cocked her eyebrow, “How can you possibly feel like I’m forgetting something? And what exactly do you think I’ve forgotten?” Before Ruby could respond, Riley came bounding into the kitchen through the open back door, running straight over to Charlie, yelling, “Mum did you miss me?” Charlie placed her mug down on the bench, and reached down to scoop Riley up into her arms. “Of course, I missed you baby boy,” Charlie grinned happily, “What are you doing here?”

The moment those words were out of Charlie’s mouth, Ruby closed her eyes briefly, fearing what was about to happen, and groaned, “Oh no!” Joey strolled through the open door, not bothering to notice Charlie’s surprised expression, or Ruby shaking her head in disappointment at her own mother’s forgetfulness, as she started rambling. “Charlie, I’ve packed everything Riley needs in his backpack, I’ll be out of call range ‘til Monday morning so please try not to have an emergency. I trust you can look after him. I’ll be back to pick up Riley early Monday. That okay with...you...?” Joey finally looked up at Charlie holding their son, “...You’re in your uniform? Why are you in your uniform Charlie!?”

Charlie automatically looked down at her attire, her police uniform. Grimacing, she placed her free hand against her forehead, trying to prepare herself for Joey’s attack...the way she’s been used to for the past year. Removing her hand from her forehead, she half-smiled at Riley, “Ry do you wanta go play in your room for a little? I’ll be in to see you in a moment.” Riley nodded excitedly, “Okay Mama C.” Charlie lent down, standing Riley on the floor, and the moment his feet touched the ground he raced off to his room at Charlie’s place. Ruby continued to stand in the kitchen entryway, conflicted on whether she should stay or leave, as she knew watching Charlie and Joey’s inevitable argument was like a train crash. You can’t walk away, when it’s easier to stay there and watch the fallout, but she would try and help diffuse the situation anyway.

“Joey I...” Charlie stumbled as she stood back up. Joey shook her head, “Don’t even bother apologizing Charlie. You forgot...that’s all there is to it. You’re unbelievably selfish.” “I know you don’t want an apology but what else can I say Joey? I got a call this morning to come in because we’re really busy and understaffed and I just...” Charlie trailed off guiltily. “You forgot that I had told you weeks ago – and reminded you a few days ago no less – that Geoff was away and I needed to help Aden out on the trawler for the weekend because we’re having a great season compared to last year and we can’t afford too many days off, so I was doing you a favour by giving you an extra weekend with your son. You forgot about your own son Charlie,” Joey accused.

“It wasn’t like that Joey, it just...slipped my mind,” Charlie replied lamely. “Glad to see where your priorities really lie,” Joey said sadly. Ruby took a step forward, “Look it’s my fault too. I only just remembered when Riley came bounding through the door.” “Ruby unless you’re the one that I specifically told _twice_ and who agreed on both times that this wouldn’t be a problem...you don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Joey told her politely, before turning back to Charlie, “So are you gonna call the station and tell them you can’t come in now?” Charlie swallowed hard, “I can’t just do that Jo. We’re understaffed and unless I want to spend the next week or two working 24/7 to make up for it, never getting a chance to come home or see Riley then...my job’s important to me okay.”

Joey nodded, “Seems like it’s the only thing important to you. So what now once again I have to put aside my job for yours?” “Joey my job is unpredictable, you should know that by now,” Charlie claimed. “Yeah that seems to be one of our problems,” Joey shrugged. “I can’t get out of this shift today and...I’ll probably be needed tomorrow so...can you please just stay home this weekend and I’ll try and make sure I get next weekend off?” Charlie asked quietly. “And how does this help me now Charlie? I only need to work on the trawler because Geoff’s away this weekend, and now it looks like I’m the one that has to stay home to take care of our son because you’re flaking on us again,” Joey stated rudely.

“I don’t want to do this Joey but I don’t have a choice with my job right now,” Charlie explained. “Never change, do you?” Joey muttered under her breath, then louder, “Don’t even think I’m going to be the one to explain this to Riley. You wanna bail on Riley for the weekend...break his heart yourself.” “Look guys,” Ruby interrupted, “Charlie go to work, Joey you do the same. I’ll stay home this weekend and take care of Riley.” “Ruby you don’t need to do--” Charlie tried to tell her, but Ruby interrupted again, “I can go see Annie anytime. Besides I love spending time with my little brother.”

“You sure about this Rubes?” Joey asked. “If it’ll stop you two fighting...I’ll do anything. I’ll just go call Geoff, tell him not to bother coming to pick me up. Charlie just...try and make it home early tonight so you can at least spend some time with him. I’ll let you tell Riley you need to go to work today. See you Monday Jo,” Ruby waved at Joey as she left the pair alone. Charlie picked up her coffee mug again, taking a sip, “I’m sorry I screwed up again Joey.” “Not like I don’t expect it to happen anymore,” Joey snapped, before shaking her head, “Forget it, I gotta go.” Joey turned to leave.

“Jo wait,” Charlie begged, “Can’t we just take a moment to talk about this?” Joey refused to turn around, “What’s the point Charlie? Doesn’t change anything. You haven’t changed, and I’m tired of expecting you to. Next time I need some help raising our son I’ll go to the other people I can count on.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Charlie demanded. “Doesn’t matter, I don’t have time for this. I’ll see you Monday morning,” Joey said shaking her head. “Okay,” Charlie sighed heavily, “Can you pick him up by 9 am?” “Don’t worry...you can count on me,” Joey stated, getting a little dig in before exiting the house. Charlie ran her hand through her hair roughly, staring at the vacant spot in front of her, “You used to say you could always count on me. Guess you can’t anymore.”


	3. I'm Not Completely Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie spends some time with her son but when Joey returns, Charlie's failed Parenting-101. As the former couple bicker, Charlie gets distracted by memories of Joey leaving her.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Three**

Monday morning came around quickly, and Charlie was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her, reading the newspaper. Riley was next to her, playing around with his cereal, but not really eating any of it. “You feeling okay baby boy?” Charlie asked him concerned. “I guess, just not really hungry today Mum,” he replied. Charlie closed the newspaper, “You sure you’re okay? Ruby said you didn’t eat much last night either.” Riley shrugged his shoulders, “Ruby’s a terrible cook, you know that.” Charlie let out a small laugh, “Yeah I guess she is. I’m sorry I couldn’t spend much time with you this weekend.” Riley looked away, “You had to work, I know your work is important.” Charlie lent forward, “Not as important as you Ry. I know it sucks that I couldn’t hang out with you, but I’ll make it up to you soon. All this extra work I’ve been doing just means I’ll get more time off. That’s good isn’t it?”

“I guess. How long until you can take this time off?” Riley asked still disappointed. Charlie sighed, “Probably a few weeks...maybe months. I’ve got two staff on holidays at the moment ‘til the end of the month so I guess...it might be a while. I know it’s not much but that time will fly by...promise. But we’ll go on a proper holiday this time. Take you to the city to see your Grandma Morag and maybe Grandpa...if he’s up for it, then maybe we can head up north for a bit. Anywhere you wanta go. Maybe Ruby can even join us.” Riley turned back to look at her, “What about Mama J? Can she come too?” “I dunno Ry. Things are just a little...tense between us and I don’t want to make them any worse,” Charlie admitted sadly.

“You won’t even try to fix things with her,” Riley replied miserably. “Baby that is not true. We have tried...it’s just...” Charlie tried to explain. “Not working,” Riley concluded. Charlie nodded slowly, “Not right now. But I’m not giving up that easily okay? I want my family back together, and I promise I’ll make that happen...soon.” “Okay Mum,” Riley said happily, as he placed his spoon back into his cereal bowl, continuing to play around with his food. Charlie grinned at him, then lent over ruffling his hair. “Mum!” Riley complained, before turning around as he spotted Joey standing at the doorway.

Jumping off his seat, Riley leapt forward wrapping his arms around Joey’s leg, leaning his head against her hip, “Mama J I missed you.” “Well I missed you too Ry. How was your weekend?” Joey asked, smiling down at him. “Okay, I guess. Spent most of the time hanging out with Ruby. She’s a cool big sister,” Riley commented. Joey looked over at Charlie, as Charlie looked away guiltily, “Well at least Ruby was here for you.” Then nodding her head slightly, Joey greeted her simply, “Charlie.” Charlie responded similarly, her voice distant, “Joey.” “What? Surprised I’m on time to pick him up?” Joey questioned.

“You’re always on time to pick him up,” Charlie pointed out, before clearing her throat, “Um...thanks for being on time to pick him up this morning. I’ve gotta get to work in the next half hour.” “Starting late for once?” Joey noted. Charlie nodded, “Well Ruby had to leave early for her work and...ah I decided it was more important to spend at least some of this morning with him since I spent almost the whole weekend either working or sleeping.” “Cause a few hours out of the whole weekend makes such a difference,” Joey muttered, before turning her attention back to Riley, “So anything exciting happen while I was away?”

“Yeah...Mama C just promised to take me on a holiday soon. We’re gonna go to the city, then go up north for a few days. She said you can come too,” Riley told her innocently. “She did, did she? Well we’ll have to see about that,” Joey said lightly, as she continued to glare slightly at her ex, as she ruffled Riley’s hair, “Hey you feeling okay Ry? Your foreheads a little hot.”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Riley confessed, as he let go of Joey and sat back up at the kitchen table. “You didn’t tell me that,” Charlie pointed out. Joey took a few steps forward, “Riley you haven’t eaten your breakfast. Are you sick?” Riley shook his head. “Sweetie you didn’t eat very much for dinner last night, and now this morning you’re still not eating. You need to tell us if you’re not feeling well,” Charlie leaned forward, taking his hand in her own. Joey looked down at the pair, then directly at Charlie, “Wait he hasn’t eaten much since yesterday afternoon and you haven’t taken him to the doctors yet?”

Charlie looked up at her, “Well he just told me he’s fine. And I only just found out this morning from Ruby that he didn’t eat dinner last night. She didn’t notice anything wrong with him.” “’Cause as great as Ruby is looking after him, she’s not a mum. It’s not her responsibility to look out for these types of things. Way to look after your son Charlie, you need to notice these things. Maybe if you had of been here looking after him like you were meant to, you would have been able to take him to Rachel earlier,” Joey accused. Charlie bit her lip, “Yeah I bet you would’ve loved that. Getting a call from me saying ‘I’m with Riley at the hospital seeing Rachel.’ As if you don’t already think I’m a terrible parent.” 

Joey pursed her lips, choosing to ignore Charlie’s comments because she didn’t want to start a fight in front of Riley, “C’mon Riley. Get your bags, I’ll take you to see Rachel, make sure you’re okay.” Riley slowly jumped off his seat, and walked to his room. Charlie stood up, taking her coffee mug and Riley’s bowl to the sink to wash them up, “Do you want me to come with you to see Rachel?” “I got this one, you just go to work and don’t bother worrying, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s probably just coming down with a cold,” Joey decided.

“How can I not worry about him? I want to be there for my family. Don’t try to keep me from being there for him. I know you think this is my fault for not noticing the signs of him getting sick but sometimes it’s hard to get him to...open up to me,” Charlie sighed. “Wonder why that could be,” Joey rolled her eyes, “Sorry I just...look I’m not trying to keep you away from being there for him. I just...look it’s nothing serious...and we’ll be okay without you.” “Joey I am really trying here. You keep asking me to change and work out what’s important in life and I am...and you won’t even give me a chance to prove it,” Charlie pleaded.

Joey looked away, “I know...I’m sorry. I guess I’m just used to you bailing on us...I can’t help that it’s what I’ve grown to expect of you Charlie. You can’t change overnight, and you can’t expect me to trust that...you won’t just start bailing on us again. I can’t put our son through that. Expecting that you have finally changed...only for you to start bailing again the moment things get tough. History repeats itself Charlie and it’ll take more than one time for you skipping work to be with us before I can trust you won’t revert to your old self. Look I’ll just call you and let you know how it went. I assume you’ll leave your phone on during work.” “If that’s what you want and you won’t let me be there for you...I guess it’s what I deserve from my past actions...or lack of them. Okay of course, but if it’s anything more than a cold I want you to call me right away and I’ll be right there. I want you to rely on me for once. I don’t want you phoning...” Charlie trailed off. “Phoning who?” Joey questioned. “Never mind,” Charlie ignored the question.

Joey tapped her fingers on the counter of her former house, “So did you tell him that I’ll go on holidays with you? Way to make me look like the bad guy if I don’t want to go.” “I told him I’d ask you to join us, I didn’t say you would agree,” Charlie explained. “Still makes me the bad guy when I tell him I can’t come. Nice work Charlie,” Joey said hatefully. “Well maybe if you don’t want to break his heart like you always accuse me of doing...you could just come with us,” Charlie suggested hesitantly. “Do you really want to subject him to our fights first hand?” Joey demanded, “It’s bad enough that he catches us fighting when we barely spend any time together Charlie.” Charlie looked away, grabbing a dish cloth to dry the mug and bowl, “We could always just not fight. Maybe it’ll be good for us to get away...spend some time as a family again.”

“We’re not a family anymore Charlie...not a normal one anyway. Besides I can hardly take him away from Aden for weeks on end while we try to sort out our problems because trust me it’s not something we can fix in a couple days. You know how close they are,” Joey remarked. Charlie flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned around, “So that’s what you care more about? How Aden’s gonna cope without Riley is more important than us trying to fix things?” “That’s not what I said Charlie. I just meant that...it’s important for Riley to have Aden in his life,” Joey insisted. “Yeah I’ll bet,” Charlie gritted her teeth. Joey shook her head, “Not this argument again. Damn it Charlie I don’t want to do this again.” “Why not? I’m tired of you always turning to Aden,” Charlie grimaced. Joey shook her head again, “No, no, no. Not the Aden thing again.” Charlie closed her eyes as the memories overwhelmed her.

_ Flashback – September 2014 _

_“I can’t do this anymore Charlie,” Joey insisted, turning away from Charlie. Charlie rushed after her from their bedroom, reaching her in the living room and grabbed her arm. “You can’t do this. I won’t let you,” Charlie yelled. “Let go of me,” Joey demanded, “I can’t keep living like this. We can’t keep living like this. It’s not working Charlie, why can’t you accept that?” “You just want me to let you leave? I can’t do that. How can you destroy our family like this?” Charlie asked desperately. “I’m not the one destroying our family. You are. When was the last time you spent any time with us? Or even had enough time for a conversation...one that doesn’t involve arguing? All you care about is your work. You don’t even see what this is doing to us,” Joey argued._

_“You think I want to be at work all the time that I wouldn’t rather be at home here with you and Ry?” Charlie asked. “I dunno anymore Charlie. I dunno what you want anymore...that’s the problem,” Joey confessed. Charlie looked away, “So that’s it? You’re just gonna walk away after all we’ve being through?” “I didn’t say this is it...that we’re never gonna be together again...but we need some time apart. We’ve been through a lot and I’m not giving up that easily but...this is what I need,” Joey decided. Charlie nodded her head slowly, “Okay...okay if that’s what you need. Doesn’t mean that I’m just gonna give up. So how long do you think you’ll need?”_

_Joey turned around to face Charlie, “I dunno. A few days, weeks...maybe months. Our problems are not easy to fix Charlie. We’re not happy anymore...we haven’t been for a while now and it’s destroying both of us. I’m not sure how long it’ll take for us to sort things out....or even if we can.”_

_“You’re right. Things haven’t been good for a while now...and I know most of that is my fault,” Charlie swallowed hard, “So where are you gonna go?” “I’m gonna stay with Aden and Nicole for a little while,” Joey told her, “And I’m...I’m taking Riley with me.” “You can’t do that,” Charlie whispered urgently. “Charlie, we don’t have any other option. You’re always at work, and we cannot rely on Ruby to take care of him when she’s got her own job. I can work from home so I can look after him, give him some sense of normalcy through these changes,” Joey pleaded._

_“You can’t take our son away from me,” Charlie begged. “This isn’t forever Charlie. When you have time off work you can spend as much time with him as you like,” Joey replied. “So what I’m just the weekend parent now. How is that best for Riley?” Charlie pointed out. “You brought this on yourself Charlie by neglecting everything except your work,” Joey accused, “Besides...I’ve already...I’ve already spoken to Morag about this and...if you fight this...you’ll lose.” “You what?” Charlie asked shocked, “You spoke to Morag about this already? You let Morag know you were planning on leaving me with Riley instead of talking to me about all this? And you made sure Morag couldn’t come to me about this?”_

_“Don’t blame Morag for this Charlie, I asked Morag for legal help and she’s not allowed to discuss that with you or your Dad...if you’re worried about him being disappointed in you again. Maybe I did the wrong thing going to her and telling her our problems but she’s family, she would’ve found out sooner or later,” Joey said. Charlie bit her bottom lip, “So she told you that I wouldn’t stand a chance winning custody...if it came to that?” Joey nodded sadly, “I don’t want it to come to that...but yes you wouldn’t win custody of Riley. I don’t want to sound harsh but be realistic about it, you have a job that is dangerous and keeps you away at all hours of the day and...”_

_“And I’m not his biological parent like you are,” Charlie concluded miserably. “That’s not what I meant,” Joey insisted, “You are as much his parent as I am. You know that. We made the choice for me to carry him because of what you experienced having Ruby and we knew it would be...more difficult for you.” “Right of course,” Charlie agreed, “So I bet Aden has no problems with this plan.” “Aden can see what the stress of our relationship is doing to us and Riley. He wants what’s best for us,” Joey explained. “So, you just go running to him like you always do?” Charlie accused._

_“What is that supposed to mean?” Joey questioned. “What do you think? Like I don’t notice the fact that when anything goes wrong lately you turn to him instead of me. How do you think that makes me feel? I wasn’t the one that shut down and stopped talking, and I wasn’t the one who suddenly started making excuses for us not...being together. We stopped being together long before I found myself at work all hours of the day and night. I tried to talk to you about it but you just shut down even more. I just wanted you to open up to me about what changed for you but do you remember what you did? You took off for a week on the trawler with Aden without saying a single word to me...you left me a note...a note!...saying everything’s fine and you’ll call me when you could. I never got a call...do you know how worried I was? You left me and Riley in a complete panic about if you were safe. Then when you came back, it was like it never happened, you refused to talk to me about it. Do you know what that was like for me?” Charlie argued fiercely._

_Joey looked away guiltily. “You stopped communicating with me and it was killing me so yes I threw myself into my work because at least it was something I could control. Something that wasn’t causing me heartbreak. You get angry at me for ‘abandoning you’ and always been at work but what’s the point of being here...when you’re not here. You and Riley are always hanging out with Aden now. You think you’re so innocent...that I’m the screw-up wife. You know I’ve caught you over the last few weeks...sneaking out of our bed in the middle of the night...coming back in the morning pretending that you got up early to go for a run...doesn’t take three guesses to work out where you go. What am I supposed to think is going on between you two?” Charlie claimed._

_“You’re not seriously insinuating what I think you are,” Joey stared at her in disbelief. Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose, “Every time you seem to have a problem you go running to Aden and he’s there to save you. We haven’t been together in a while. Is it that crazy to think that something’s going on between you two?” “Ah hello totally gay over here, I thought that was pretty obvious by now,” Joey affirmed, “Aden’s just a friend. That thing...six months ago with me taking off with Aden...he just needed some help...and he didn’t want anyone knowing. I shouldn’t be telling you but he’d asked Nicole to move in with him, and he was happy that things were going well for them. He was so happy that he forgot the anniversary of Belle’s death._

_He broke down, feeling the pain of losing her again, and he felt guilty for moving on...he just needed a friend to remind him that Belle would be happy that he’d moved on. I should’ve told you it had nothing to do with you...and I don’t know what changed for me...I just suddenly felt...I don’t know pressured to be perfect. Perfect for you, perfect for Riley, the perfect boss on the trawler, perfect for everyone, and I knew I wasn’t. I don’t know why I felt that way, and it was never something you did. I know you tried to talk to me. I know I pushed you away...I guess it really is my fault that you eventually turned to your work instead. And yes...I...I’ve been...uncomfortable the past few months the way we’ve been...sleeping as far away from each other as possible in the same bed. I started out sleeping on the couch...but...yes okay I started sleeping over at Aden’s – in the spare room. I should have come to you...but I was just trying to ignore...what was really going on between us. Trust me nothing will happen between Aden and I. I can’t believe you would even think that. I’m not the one that’s ever been confused over their sexuality.”_

_“Thanks for bringing that up again, I thought we’d moved past that. Look I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating on me but I just...I can’t stand the idea of you and Riley playing happy families with Aden,” Charlie admitted as several tears ran down her cheeks. “Happy families?” Joey repeated, “Why on earth would you think...Charlie are you feeling threatened because Aden’s...?” “What?” Charlie looked over at Joey, her eyes continuing to brim with tears, “Riley’s father?”_

_Joey gazed deep into Charlie’s eyes, watching the confusion etched in them, “Biologically yes, he is, but he’s never being anything more than Riley’s uncle-like figure. Riley knows you’re his parent, he always has. You should’ve seen him the other day down at the beach, when some stupid older kids started teasing him about having two Mum’s, he stood up for us saying he’s proud of us.” “Really?” Charlie asked hopefully._

_“Yes of course. I mean granted he didn’t exactly know what he was defending us for as he doesn’t know any different because he’s always been raised by both of us but he knows exactly who you are to him,” Joey reminded her, “Charlie we talked about this when we first decided to have a family. I asked if you would ever have a problem with this when Aden offered to be our sperm donor. We all agreed that this was the best option rather than using some random sperm donor. Aden made it clear that all he wanted was to give us the family we wanted and he didn’t want to be anything more than an uncle to our child, and that he would never try to take your place.” “Things change,” Charlie whispered._

_“What would make you think that?” Joey puzzled. “Joey I’m losing my whole family because you’re walking out on me and taking our son away to live with his father. I can’t help but feel threatened by that. I can’t...help that I feel like I’ve failed you both and that I might be left out of Riley’s life,” Charlie broke down. Joey stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Charlie’s waist and lent her head against her shoulder, as Charlie brought her arms around Joey’s shoulders, holding onto her tightly. “You haven’t failed anyone. And I will never let you disappear from Riley’s life. I know this is complicated and it might not seem like the best option but it’s what we both need,” Joey whispered, “I still love you but...I’m just not sure that’s enough anymore.” “There’s nothing I can do to convince you to stay is there?” Charlie sobbed. Joey squeezed her softly, “I need some time Charlie. It’s not like I’m saying it’s over for good--”_

_ Present Day – March 2015 _

“Charlie...Charlie!” Joey finally yelled. “Huh? What?” Charlie turned around, looking at Joey confused.  “You okay? You seemed to be like a million miles away. I’ve been calling your name for the past minute,” Joey said concerned. “No I’m fine...I was just...” Charlie struggled to string together her thoughts into words, as she was brought back from the painful memory, “Doesn’t matter. I’m fine. If you’re sure you won’t let me come with you...you should...ah get going if your gonna take Riley to the Doctors.” “Right of course...” Joey hesitated, as she saw the pain written on Charlie’s face at being told she wasn’t needed to look after her family, “Look um...since you didn’t get to spend much of the weekend with Riley...how about I bring him over Thursday night and you can spend an extra night with him...if you’re not working of course?” Charlie half-smiled, “That’d be nice. I’ll make sure I’ve got the night off work. Thank you.”

Joey nodded, “And um...that way you can spend Friday morning with him as well. I’m sure he’d love that.” “Friday...?” Charlie furrowed her brow, then in response to Joey’s exasperated look, “Right Riley’s birthday. I knew that...I’m not completely useless.” “I didn’t think you were,” Joey insisted, then suggested lightly, “Maybe I could come over early with some of his presents and we can help him open them together. Then we can head over to Leah’s place and help her set up for his birthday party...I mean you did remember to--” “Yes I arranged to have the day off work and made it very clear that nobody is to call me unless they want to lose their job,” Charlie confirmed.

“Good,” Joey replied, “I’m glad you can see what’s important for once.” Riley dawdled as he exited his room, and made his way back into the kitchen. Joey turned over to him, holding out her hand, “Hey Ry, c’mon let’s go see Rachel. She’ll make you all better promise.” “Okay Mama J,” Riley said quietly as he moved towards Joey, taking her hand. Charlie yelled out, “Joey you’ll remember to--” “Call you and let you know he’s okay. Yep got it,” Joey agreed. Nodding a silent goodbye to Charlie, Joey led Riley out of the house. Charlie walked into the lounge room and collapsed on the couch, running her fingers roughly through her hair, contemplating how bad the mistakes she’s made recently had turned out...and if it was possible for her to ever fix them and get her family back.


	4. Gotta Make A Good Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey bumps into an old friend. Who's the new girl?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Four**

Joey entered the hospital, holding Riley by the hand, she led him to the waiting room. Letting him take a seat, and giving him a colouring in book to play with, she then made her way to the front desk keen to check if Rachel was working. Before she made it there, she bumped into Rachel herself. “Rachel, hey, sorry,” Joey apologized. “Hey Joey, that’s no trouble, I should be looking where I’m going. What brings you here?” Rachel inquired. Joey looked over at Riley quickly, then turned back to Rachel, “I know I should have made a proper appointment but I think Riley’s coming down with a cold and I was hoping you might have time to see him quickly.”

Rachel shook her head, “I wish I did Joey, but I’m just about to go into surgery. I can probably organize for one of the other doctors to see him right away if you’re happy with that.” “Sure that’d be fine,” Joey agreed, “I’m sure he’s fine and he just needs some rest and to drink lots of fluids to get over it but...” “I’d be doing the same thing if it was Harry. Trust me, you’re not alone on the panicking if your child is okay. It’s quite normal for any parent,” Rachel replied calmly. “Thanks Rach,” Joey said. “So...um is Charlie here with you two as well?” Rachel asked lightly, trying not to be nosy about her friends’ relationship.

Over the past few years, her and Tony, Leah and Roman (who never committed any crimes when in the Army or went to jail...at least in this fic – and is happily married to Leah), Martha and her new boyfriend Ryan (Hugo who? Oh that’s right he’s the guy Martha dumped years back for being a jerk and since she meet Ryan two years ago, she had no problems rubbing it in Hugo’s face until he finally left the Bay, tail between his legs for thinking that Martha would one day forgive him), and the two girls had developed a great friendship and were often found pairing up at the Surf Club on the weekends together hanging out over several drinks.

That was until a year or so back when Charlie began working constantly and kept skipping their outings, and when she did manage to make it the tension between her and Joey was painfully obvious as was their snaps at each other and small mounting arguments...that probably only got worse when they went home, away from their friends prying eyes.

The girls particularly took pity on Joey, but knew that the strong-willed girl didn’t want to open up about the problems she was experiencing in her marriage. It was Leah who finally managed to get her former housemate to discuss her problems one-on-one when she stopped by one day to see Joey, knowing Charlie was likely at work. Breaking down and confessing how bad things really were between her and Charlie, surprised both Joey and Leah. Leah hated seeing her friends in pain, but was the one that finally gave Joey the courage to make a decision about what she needed to do about her marriage to Charlie.

Leah often blamed herself when that decision led Joey to walk out on Charlie with their young son, Riley, but was constantly reminded from Rachel, Martha, and more importantly Joey herself that it wasn’t her fault. Joey made her see that had it not been for Leah’s strength to be a true friend, her and Charlie would still be stuck in their unhappy lives. Charlie, however, felt betrayed by Leah, blaming her former housemate along with Aden, for giving Joey the idea of leaving her. Doing everything possible to blame everyone except herself. It took some time but Leah and Charlie’s friendship finally stabilized after Charlie apologized, and Leah offered to host Riley’s birthday party to help make up for it.

Although all their friends could see that this separation, while painful for both Joey and Charlie, was needed if the girls ever had a chance to rekindle their relationship back to the way it had been for the last few years. Rachel, Leah, and Martha had often tried to set up Joey and Charlie, in the hopes of getting them back into one another’s lives and talking, by inviting both girls to attend their occasional nights out at the Surf Club, and forgetting to inform each of them that the other will be there. But to date it hadn’t worked, and the former couple made it quite clear for the girls to stop their intrusions.

Joey looked down at the floor, “No...ah Charlie had to work. And before you say anything, I was the one who told her to go to work because she’s better off there. I’ll call her as soon as I know Riley’s okay.” “Fair enough,” Rachel replied, then looking at the hospital’s roster board quickly, “Okay well there’s Dr Young who you’ve seen yourself several times but he might not be free for another half hour or so. Otherwise we have a new Doctor, who just started a couple days ago. She’s due to finish her shift in five minutes but I’m sure she’ll be happy to stay back and give Riley a quick check up.”

“Yeah that’s fine for a new Doctor to see him, anything to get him seen sooner,” Joey decided. “Sure thing,” Rachel nodded, “Oh there she is now. I’ll just go ask her if she can see Riley.” Rachel ran over to a woman, while Joey went back to sit next to Riley.

“Hey Kaitlyn,” Rachel greeted as she approached her colleague. “Hi Rachel,” Kaitlyn replied warmly. “Ok I know you’re shift has just about finished but I was wondering if you could do me a favour,” Rachel smiled. “Sure,” Kaitlyn agreed. “Ok I have a friend of mine who’s here with her son and he seems to be coming down with a cold and just needs a quick check up, maybe some antibiotics. I’m supposed to be going into surgery in...” Rachel looked down at her watch, then screwed up her face when she noticed the time, “five minutes ago. Is there any way you could see them for me?” “Not a problem,” Kaitlyn decided, “Do you just want to send them into my office in a couple minutes?” “I’ll let them know,” Rachel replied, “Thanks for this Kaitlyn.” “You’re welcome,” Kaitlyn said as Rachel scurried back over to Joey and Riley.

A few minutes later, Joey was standing outside the Doctor’s office, holding Riley against her hip. Knocking gently on the ajar door, she noticed the Doctor at her desk scribbling on some paper. Without looking up the woman invited, “Come in and take a seat, I’ll be with you in a sec.” Joey entered the room, closing the door behind her. Placing Riley down on one of the two seats in front of the Doctors desk, Joey then took the other seat herself. She observed briefly that the woman was writing notes on a patients chart.

Speaking up again but still not looking up at them, the Doctor apologized, “Sorry just catching up on my reports. It’s surprising that half our time is practically spent on paperwork in this job.” Kaitlyn mentally cursed herself that she hadn’t even had the chance to look at the patients file that Rachel had given her, and didn’t even know anything on their medical history...or even their name. “That’s fine,” Joey replied. Kaitlyn suddenly looked up, sensing a familiar voice speaking to her, locking eyes with Joey for the first time since she had entered the room. Joey was stunned speechless, as she recognized the woman in front of her. A half-smile crept its way across Kaitlyn’s face, “Joey Collins...as I live and breathe!”

Ten minutes later, Kaitlyn had checked over Riley and gave Joey a prescription for some antibiotics. “Couple of these tablets each day and he should be fine,” Kaitlyn promised, as Joey grabbed Riley off the table and kept a hold of his hand once his feet hit the floor. “Thanks Kaitlyn, I really appreciate you looking after him.” “Not a problem. But if he’s not any better by tomorrow night, give me a call and I can swing past and re-check him,” Kaitlyn said as she quickly scribbled her mobile number on a piece of paper and passed it to Joey. “You trying to be the best Doctor ever?” Joey teased. “Yeah well hey, new job, gotta make a good impression don’t I?” Kaitlyn joked back, “And I’m guessing it’s working pretty darn well.”

Joey grinned lightly, “Maybe just a little. I should probably get to the chemist, get these antibiotics for him, and then get Riley home to bed.” “Probably a good idea,” Kaitlyn agreed, “But...ah if you’re free later and can get someone to mind Riley maybe we could catch up...you know for a cup of coffee or something? Or um...if there’s no one that can mind him...I can always come by your place for lunch? I’ll even bring the lunch so you don’t have to lift a finger.” Joey looked at her curiously, “Sure that sounds nice. My housemate Nicole’s at home today, I’m sure she won’t mind looking after him especially since he’ll probably be asleep most of the time. We could meet at the Diner...uh the new Diner...it’s just up by the Surf Club.”

“Yeah I know the one. Gotta say there’s been about what two or three Diners that have opened and closed down since I was last in town but it sure didn’t take me long to find this one when I got back here,” Kaitlyn informed her. “Right of course. Sorry it’s just...wow can’t believe how many times the Diner has closed down and re-opened since you left. Seems to get a make-over every couple years,” Joey giggled. “Well now guess things haven’t changed much since I’ve been away,” Kaitlyn grinned. “So, did you want to meet there at say midday?” Joey suggested.

“Midday sounds great Jo. Gives me just enough time to rush home to get changed and make myself look gorgeous for you,” Kaitlyn smirked. Joey rolled her eyes, “Oh God please don't go to any trouble for me. I'll be the one feeling bad when I turn up in my...eugh 'mum' clothes 'cause I don't have time for anything else.” “Well you still look pretty good to me after all these years and I would hardly call those 'mum' clothes you’re wearing now,” Kaitlyn grinned. “Fine whatever embarrass me by looking amazing, what do I care?” Joey blushed, “I'll see you at the Diner.” “It's a da...um I mean...I...I can't wait,” Kaitlyn stuttered. Joey turned around, to hide the smile creeping across her lips, as she exited the office with Riley. _Was she about to say 'date'?_


	5. Different But...Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's got a date. Is it a date? Joey fails Co-Parenting-With-Your-Ex 101 as Charlie finally makes an effort for her family.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Five**

At 12:10 pm Joey rushed into the Diner. Spotting Kaitlyn immediately sitting at a table alone reading a magazine, she walked over. “How's the lunch going so far?” Kaitlyn looked up at her with her smokey grey eyes, and quipped “It just got better. Good to know things never change, you never could be on time for anything could you?” “Yeah well I'm a mum now so I have a good excuse now for being late,” Joey fired back sweetly. “And knowing you, you exploit that to your full advantage,” Kaitlyn laughed. “Guess you do still know me,” Joey blushed.

“So do you plan on eating your lunch standing up or do you wanta sit down?” Kaitlyn smirked. Joey rolled her eyes, as she sat down opposite the woman, “Looks like I’m not the only one who hasn’t changed. You always loved making fun of people.” “How is it my fault when you make it so easy for me?” Kaitlyn laughed, poking out her tongue at the end. Joey shook her head, “So have you ordered yet?” “Nope. Got here a little early and ran into Colleen, so I’ve been hesitant to ask her over here in case she starts bombarding me with all her questions again,” Kaitlyn admitted.

“That’ll serve you right. So good ol’ Colleen Smart recognized you too huh, that woman never forgets anyone. Bet she had a billion questions to ask you,” Joey assumed. Kaitlyn stroked some strands of her wavy shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ear, “That she did. Where I’ve been? What did I get up to while I was away? Why I came back? And if knew you were still in town? Seems she hasn’t forgotten all the ‘trouble’ we caused all those years ago.” “We were in high school,” Joey giggled, “We didn’t get into any more trouble than any of the other kids nowadays.” “Then I guess she remembers it differently all those times we ran amuck in the restaurant and those couple of times we skipped out without paying,” Kaitlyn recalled.

“Yeah well after you left town I had to pay her back for all those meals Miss Kaitlyn, and it sure took a while before she would serve me again without thinking I would resume my old tricks. Guess she finally realized it was your bad influence that made me do it,” Joey teased. “Explains the looks she gave me when I walked in here today,” Kaitlyn mused. “Hey Joey, are you girls ready to order?” Leah interrupted as she strolled over to their table. “Hey. Yeah sure,” Joey smiled up at her, then introduced the girls, “Oh Leah this is Kaitlyn, a good friend of mine from high school. Kaitlyn, Leah owns the Diner here with Irene and I used to live with her a few years back.”

After Leah and Kaitlyn exchanged pleasantries, and the girls ordered their lunch, Joey turned back to Kaitlyn. “So when are you gonna tell me all the answers to the questions Colleen asked you? It’s hardly fair Colleen knows more about you then I do,” Joey said nervously as she fiddled with her watch. Kaitlyn grinned happily, then revealed, “Well I guess the quick answers would be that I’ve been in the City for ten years now. Studying at Uni to be a Doctor for the bulk of it which sure was hard work trying to keep up with all that. I know we might have run amuck outside of school in our days, but you know I took school pretty seriously because I was desperate to get out of Summer Bay and see what life had to offer. I spent the last few years working in one of the smaller Sydney hospitals. I came back because I wanted a change, and I figured where else to start looking but back in my home town. Gave them a call to see what my chances were of getting a position here and before I knew it I was offered a job, packed up and shifted back here in the space of a couple days.”

“Wow that’s quite a change for you. So...uh...” Joey stuttered, “You never answered if you knew I was still living here...did you...I mean is that why you came back here?” “I came back here ‘cause I was offered a new job, it was too good to resist moving back to the Bay,” Kaitlyn smiled anxiously, “And yes I knew there was a good chance you were still in town because I always remembered you saying that you wanted to settle down here and yes I thought it’d be nice to catch up with you again.” Joey’s cheeks turned red, “That’s sweet.”

“Ok so enough about me, what about you? I’m not the only one with a past you know,” Kaitlyn smiled. Joey matched her grin, “Well as you know I have a son, Riley, and the past four years have pretty much revolved around him. Before I had him I worked on trawler boats like my Dad used to, until I saved up enough money to buy my own, and got to work alongside my best friend in the whole world, Aden, and another friend, Geoff. When I had Riley, the boys took over the work on the trawler and I mainly handled the paperwork...boring side to the business. The last few weeks I’ve managed to get back out there on the boat several times and just remembered how much I miss it. I started having a few money issues a few months ago when I separated from my partner, and I guess I let my pride get in front of confiding in my partner about the troubles, so Aden helped me out by buying part of the business. Riley and I live with Aden and his girlfriend in their apartment and that’s about it.”

“Oh c’mon that can’t be it,” Kaitlyn replied lightly, “I mean wow Joey you have a son. That’s amazing, and he looks exactly like you. He’s adorable.” “He’s pretty much the best thing in my life right now,” Joey agreed. Leah silently interrupted the girls as she placed their meals and drinks on the table, but couldn’t help but notice the intense stares they were giving one another. _What’s going on here?_ Taking a quick bite of her sandwich, Kaitlyn cleared her throat, “So...I couldn’t help but notice you said...um that you separated from your partner...I’m sorry.” Joey took a sip of her orange juice, “Yeah it’s been pretty tough especially on Riley. But it was for the best...Charlie and I just hit this place where we barely recognized each other anymore, as we were fighting all the time because Charlie was working all the time and neither of us wanted to cause the other any more pain so I left. Packed my bags and walked out.”

Kaitlyn lent her hand forward, stroking her index finger lightly against the back of Joey’s hand on the table, “I know it doesn’t seem like it now but I think you did the right thing. I gotta admit I’m a little surprised. So you...ah fell in love with a...I mean duh...?” “Huh?” Joey looked at her confused. Kaitlyn took another bite from her sandwich, “Well I just meant...it’s nice that you moved on and fell for a guy. Well the separating part isn’t nice but I’m sure deep down he must be a great guy if you...what?” Joey rolled her eyes, “You know I haven’t changed _that_ much. Charlie’s a woman, my...ah wife...technically she still feels that way anyway...can’t exactly get an official divorce from a commitment ceremony.”

“Oh,” was all Kaitlyn could stutter. Joey slapped Kaitlyn’s hand playfully, “C’mon...me Joey Collins falling for a guy? You didn’t seriously think that could ever happen?” “Well I couldn’t just assume that you were still gay,” Kaitlyn smiled, “You know...small town, not many available and out women here for you to choose from...plus you two had Riley together...hey you try figuring out things like that.” “Ok fine I guess it’s better to never assume,” Joey giggled, “But I guess I got lucky...finding the only gay...or um bisexual...okay the only woman who refused to label herself in the Bay.” “’Refused to label herself’ huh? That’s...complicated. How long were you two together?” Kaitlyn asked curiously.

“Well we first got together over six years ago, but it was only the briefest of relationships...like worse than high-school kids getting together for several weeks brief. Some stuff happened between us and it was clear Charlie wasn’t ready to be with me publicly, and I left. Came back three months later, and Charlie convinced me she had changed. Not long after we got married, or had a commitment ceremony since we couldn’t legally marry, then had Riley and that’s my love life for the last six years...reduced to several sentences,” Joey told her softly, as she fiddled with her glass of orange juice, before nearly tipping it over, “And oh holy crap, Charlie!”

“What’s wrong?” Kaitlyn asked confused, before looking up towards the entrance to the Diner, expecting that Joey’s outburst had signalled the arrival of her ex, but found the entrance empty. Joey placed her head in between her hands, frustrated, “Damn it...I forgot to call her.” “Still a little lost here Jo,” Kaitlyn pointed out. Raising her head, Joey looked up embarrassed, “I promised to call her from the hospital, letting her know if Riley’s okay...I forgot. Great now I’ll never hear the end of it because now I’m the one that’s screwed up. Taste of my own medicine.” “C’mon it can’t be that bad. So you forgot to call her once. I’m sure she’ll just be happy to know Riley will be fine,” Kaitlyn soothed.

“You don’t know Charlie,” Joey grumbled, as she reached into her bag for her phone and switched it on after needing to turn it off at the hospital, “You don’t mind do you if I call her now?” “Not at all, it’s fine Jo,” Kaitlyn smiled. When her phone finally switched on, before she could even start dialling, Joey’s phone started beeping...and beeping...and then beeped a few more times. Joey shook her head, “Great...12 missed phone calls and 5 text messages...all from Charlie.” Kaitlyn smiled apprehensively trying to show her support. Joey started dialling in Charlie’s number but the second before she hit the ‘call’ key, her phone started ringing.

Breathing deeply, Joey answered the call, “Charlie...hi.” “Hey where are you? I tried to get a hold of Rachel but her phone was switched off too. Are you still with her?” Charlie fired off her questions. “No I uh...didn’t manage to get in to see Rachel as she was busy. Took Riley to see another Doctor at the hospital instead,” Joey answered politely. “Okay that’s fine,” Charlie replied quickly, “Which room are you guys in?” “Huh? What do you mean?” Joey asked perplexed, “Wait where are you?”

Charlie stared around the waiting room she’d just strode into, “At the hospital. Where do you think I am? Which room are you guys in? I’ll be there as quick as I can. Is he going to be okay?” “Charlie...I’m...ah...I’m not at the hospital,” Joey stuttered. “Wait what? Then where are you and where’s Riley?” Charlie demanded as she stopped walking and started pacing the room, before leaning against one of the walls. “Riley’s fine...he’s at home sleeping. Nic’s looking after him and I’m just at the Diner having lunch with...a friend,” Joey admitted as she looked over at Kaitlyn, smiling apologetically. Kaitlyn smiled back, knowing it was only the truth. _Nothing more than friends._

“What the hell Joey? Why didn’t you call to tell me?” Charlie demanded, “I just broke half-a-dozen speed limits to get here because I thought you were still here. After the tenth unanswered phone call I thought our son was really sick and that’s why you hadn’t been able to call me.” “I’m sorry Charlie...I had my phone switched off when I got there...and I forgot to turn it back on when I left,” Joey apologized. “And you also forgot to call me. God Jo I was so worried,” Charlie sobbed. “I’m sorry Charlie,” Joey repeated, “He’s fine. Some rest and antibiotics, he’ll be good as new in a couple days.”

“Why didn’t you call me and tell me that?” Charlie asked aggravated. “I forgot okay...I got distracted and I forgot I hadn’t called you. Calm down Charlie...it’s not like you’ve never made a mistake before,” Joey said before she could stop herself. “Oh that’s great Jo. Don’t tell me I deserved this. You refused to let me be there for him and when I try to be you use my past to just pretend that this doesn’t matter. Well it does matter. You won’t even give me a chance to prove myself,” Charlie said harshly. “That’s not true,” Joey lied, “I just figured your work was more important to you.”

“You really think I can be that heartless don’t you? That I don’t give a crap that my son is sick?” Charlie shook her head. “It’s not like that Charlie. I know you were worried about him, but can you blame me? You’ve said it before, you’re working on a really important case right now, and it’s important to you that you’ve been spending night and day trying to solve it. I thought that’s where you’d rather be,” Joey replied lamely.

“Yeah you’re right, it is an important case. But you know something else, it’s nowhere near as important to me as the health and safety of my son,” Charlie declared, “In fact it might actually shock you to know that I was sitting in a meeting today about this case, listening to Angelo drone on about how important it is and how many leads we have. I sat there for over an hour staring at my phone, waiting for you to call, while Angelo continued droning on and on and...I realized that I really didn’t care enough anymore about this stupid case when I thought my son was in hospital. So you know what? I told Angelo to shut up, that this meeting was pointless because he could have started and ended the meeting by admitting what we all know but he’s too gutless to admit in three words: ‘We have nothing.’ Just trying to psych us up and avoiding that fact won’t change things. Then I walked out.”

“You...you walked out on your job?” Joey asked surprised, although secretly imagining the look on Angelo’s face. “What the hell did you expect me to do Joey? Of course I walked out on the meeting. You weren’t answering your phone and I thought our son was really sick. Stop shutting me out of his life,” Charlie yelled. “I’m not,” Joey tried to convince her, “Charlie please just calm down. I screwed up and forgot to call you, I am not trying to keep you away from him. I’m just trying to make things easier on us.” “I think you mean you...make things easier on you by not having me around clouding your head and confusing you,” Charlie groaned.

Joey swallowed hard, “It’s not like that. Please don’t make this argument bigger just because for once I’m the one in the wrong. If you’re that worried about him, why don’t you come over and see him--?” “Forget it...just forget it,” Charlie announced angrily, “I’m tired of trying to prove to you I can change...when it’s obvious you just don’t want me to! Enjoy your lunch with Aden!” With that Charlie hung up her phone, then collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs, not noticing Rachel standing behind her. Having heard Charlie’s side of the conversation, Rachel approached her, “Hey Charlie. Everything okay?”

“Oh it’s just perfect...guessing you heard all that,” Charlie replied. “Yeah...sorry,” Rachel admitted. “I just don’t know what to do anymore Rach,” Charlie whimpered, “She gets angry at me if I don’t show up, then if I do...same reaction just different reasons.” “Just keep pushing and show her how you really feel. Might not seem like it...but you made a good first step coming here today,” Rachel smiled. “First step for what?” Charlie questioned. “Winning your family back,” Rachel replied as she turned on her heel, walking away, to let Charlie think about what she’d just said. “First step huh? Only another fifty of sixty to go,” Charlie sighed as she stood back up, and made her way towards the exit.

Joey flipped her phone closed, slightly puzzled at Charlie’s last statement. _I never said I was having lunch with Aden...guess she just assumed. Not like she gave me the chance to correct her anyway...which is why I didn’t right?_ “She hung up on me...great!” Joey sighed. “Yeah that kinda didn’t...go well huh?” Kaitlyn looked at her sympathetically. “Always had a knack for the obvious didn’t you Kaitlyn?” Joey groaned, “Sorry...sorry it’s not you I’m angry at. Charlie thought that since I hadn’t called her to let her know Riley was fine that he was really sick and we were still at the hospital. And she chose today of all days to start trying to be a parent...and I had to go and question why she did it? Urgh!”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Jo. I don’t really think I have very much of an idea on what your relationship was...is like with her but it seems like she’s made some mistakes and hasn’t been there for you or Riley. It’s only natural that you would resist her trying to be there for you both now. You don’t want to get hurt again. And you’re trying to protect your son from it as well...but if you two act like that around each other...especially when he’s with you...you’re only hurting him more,” Kaitlyn replied helpfully. Joey stared at her stoically, “You got all that from one lousy phone call?” “I’m good,” Kaitlyn chuckled, poking out her tongue at the end, trying to break the tension Joey was in. Joey rolled her eyes, but was unable to stop the grin that spread across her face, “Okay we need to start talking about something else, get my mind off all that for a moment. What were we talking about before?”

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow, “Your love life.” “Then we definitely need a change of topic,” Joey groaned. “Like...?”  Kaitlyn pushed. Joey nodded, as she smiled nervously. _Why not? Can’t talk about anything worse...right? Besides I’m...kinda curious._ “What about you? I mean your love life...anything changed for you?” Joey finally asked. “Please I’ve been too busy with work for something like that,” Kaitlyn dismissed. “Oh surely there’s someone special in your life,” Joey mused. “Maybe,” Kaitlyn shrugged. “You okay?” Joey asked concerned. “Yeah fine...just been back here in the Bay...brings back quite a few memories for me you know,” Kaitlyn let her know. “Good memories or bad ones,” Joey questioned lightly. Kaitlyn paused for a moment, “Mostly good ones. Growing up here, spending heaps of time at the beach and the wharf, hanging out with you...then I took off after...everything. And a part of me...regrets that...giving up...everything we...I had just because of...I mean for a stupid career. Doesn’t seem so important now than it did back then.”

“How can you possibly think being a Doctor is a stupid career?” Joey exclaimed. “Well I guess now that I can look back and see all the things we...I had to give up for it...just doesn’t quite seem worth it,” Kaitlyn replied. “Do you ever...wonder what could have happened if you hadn’t left the Bay and...?” Joey asked softly. “All the time,” Kaitlyn confessed, “You know I wanted to...call you after I took off...but I guess I just didn’t want to hurt you more. I just wanted you to know that I didn’t leave because of what happened, I wanted to stand up against him for us...but I just couldn’t do it anymore. I just thought he would go easier on you if I wasn’t around, if he thought he’d won...guess I was wrong.” Joey brushed her fingers lightly against Kaitlyn’s hand. “And I...I really wanted to call you...to see if you were okay after...I mean when I found out that...he had...” Kaitlyn trailed off nervously, “I haven’t spoken to him since. Well I went to see him once...right after I found out. Managed to get myself kicked out when I threatened to kill him. I still...I can’t even believe you’re talking to me after what you went through.”

Barely acknowledging her movements, Joey entangled her fingers with Kaitlyn’s on the table, “You had nothing to do with that. I know you feel slightly responsible because you weren’t there to protect me like all the other times...but I don’t hold you responsible. You’re nothing like him.” “How can you be so sure?” Kaitlyn whispered. “Because I know you, and I know you could never do that to anyone,” Joey affirmed, “Or at least I know who you used to be when we grew up together and...I’d kinda like the chance to get to know you again.” “I’d kinda like that too,” Kaitlyn replied softly, squeezing Joey’s hand.

“Well whatta you say we go for a walk up to the headland? You can tell me everything that’s been happening with you for the last ten years because there is no way all you can tell me is you’ve been at Uni and working,” Joey suggested happily. “Fine,” Kaitlyn agreed, “But you do realize once I spill all my secrets you have to do the same?” “Do I hafta?” Joey giggled childishly. “My God you sound exactly like you did back in school,” Kaitlyn exclaimed. “Bet you missed that. Fine I’ll tell you everything that’s happened if I must,” Joey gave in.

“This should be fun,” Kaitlyn groaned, then asked calmly, “Are you sure you don’t need to get back home to Riley?” “An extra hour or so away from him won’t hurt me...too much,” Joey admitted, “What about you? I’m sure you’re tired after your shift at the hospital.” “Well I’ve been back here nearly a week, and excluding the first two days I spent unpacking, this is the first chance I’ve had to get out and see the old town. Plus I have a whole day off tomorrow so I’m not gonna waste the bulk of it sleeping the day away. Threw the whole working-too-hard thing out the window when I took this job. More important things than work.” “Well good...this should be...good to catch up,” Joey decided.

Joey jumped out of her seat, pulled out her purse as she made her way to the register before Kaitlyn could argue. Leah took the money from Joey, then hesitated before gauging lightly for more information on the girls’ relationship, “So you two look...close.” “Yeah we are. I haven’t seen her for nearly ten years but it still feels like we’re...friends again. It’s kinda weird how that happens but yeah. We’re gonna go for a walk, do some proper catching up,” Joey informed her happily. Leah half-smiled back, “Okay well you might want to get going...don’t want Charlie to bump into you two when she comes in here for her lunch in several minutes.”

Joey looked at Leah strangely, “Why wouldn’t I want to bump into Charlie? Things have been...fine between us recently. You know we can keep our fights private, we’re not all about publicly humiliating each other...besides she just called and she’s at the hospital – she’s fine, everyone’s fine. It’s a...long story.” “That’s not exactly what I meant...never mind enjoy your afternoon,” Leah finally said. “We will,” Joey replied happily as she walked back to the table. _Honestly Joey...if Charlie walked in here right now...don’t you see how much this would hurt her?_ Leah wondered silently.

“Ready to go?” Joey asked as she reached the table. Kaitlyn stood up, grabbing her own bag, “Sure am JC.” “God do you know how long it’s been since anyone called me that?” Joey whinged. “Hmm ten years I’m guessing,” Kaitlyn teased as she stood up. “That about sums it up KC,” Joey grinned. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, “Let’s get outta here before anyone hears you call me that.” Joey smiled shyly, as she felt Kaitlyn gently place her hand on the small of her back as she led the way out of the Diner. _This feels...different but...comfortable. Is that wrong?_


	6. Knock Joey's Socks Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes out for dinner with Ruby, Riley and Ruby's bf, Geoff. She gets a bit of hope that things are going better with Joey but then spots her wife out with another woman. How will Charlie cope with the heartbreak?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Six**

A few days later, Thursday night, Charlie and Ruby were walking towards the Diner from their place, arm in arm. Several metres in front of them, Ruby’s boyfriend, Geoff, was chasing Riley who kept running around, never staying put. The boys would run for a while, then wait around for the girls to catch up. “Charlz you okay?” Ruby asked. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Charlie countered. “Because I saw the glint in your eyes when Joey came around to drop Riley off. You’re happy,” Ruby said happily, “Which is a good thing considering the mood you’ve been in since Monday.” “I wouldn’t go that far, but Joey seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood...plus we didn’t get into a fight...for like the first time in...months. So maybe things are finally looking up,” Charlie smiled, “Or maybe it’s ‘cause we just decided to not mention our last argument on Monday. I don’t want to talk about it, she obviously doesn’t want talk about it...so we didn’t...and we didn’t have another fight.”

“Well that’s progress,” Ruby announced, “Is there a hint of a possibility that things could be getting back to normal between you two? I mean that fight you had Monday aside, Joey seemed glad to give you this extra time with Riley, which thankfully you didn’t forget about. Not to mention when she came around to our place tonight she looked...” “Hot?” Charlie concluded, blushing, “She certainly did look hot. I haven’t seen her look that great in years.” “Are you blushing Charlz?” Ruby teased, “You know you are allowed to think your wife looks hot. Maybe she’s trying to tell you something by dressing up like that...like she wants you to finally notice what you’re missing out on.”

“I know what I’m missing out on Ruby but just because Joey almost made my jaw drop to the floor and I so badly wanted to make a move on her tonight...doesn’t mean she wants the same thing,” Charlie admitted sadly, “I’m just terrified of putting myself out there and getting rejected by her. What happens then? We’ll be walking around on egg shells around each other like we did after she left me.” “And what if she doesn’t reject you? Isn’t that worth the risk?” Ruby rationalized. Charlie contemplated this, “It is but I just want to be 100% sure it’s what she wants too before I do anything about it. Just because she turned up at our place tonight looking absolutely stunning doesn’t mean she’s ready to forgive me for all my mistakes yet. Besides she told me she was hanging out with a friend tonight so maybe the outfit wasn’t for my benefit.”

“Because it would totally be for Aden’s benefit...yeah right. Who else would she be trying to impress? Wake up and notice the signals she’s sending your way. I think it’s time you pulled out some of those rusty signals yourself and played her the way she’s playing you,” Ruby grinned. “Rusty signals huh? Guess it has been...a while since I’ve had to try and impress anyone. I’m not even sure I know what to do anymore,” Charlie scrunched up her face in annoyance at the thought of her putting herself out there on the market, even if Joey was the only girl she was looking to impress. “Well you could always pull the same move on her,” Ruby suggested playfully.

“Meaning...” Charlie pushed. “Meaning Joey’s coming by tomorrow morning to spend some time with you and Riley for his birthday...so maybe you could throw on your best lingerie and parade around in it while you make breakfast,” Ruby giggled. “Right because Joey so won’t think something’s going on. She’ll probably run screaming, thinking I’ve spent the night with someone else considering it’s been...well over a year since I’ve had the opportunity to impress anyone with my lingerie. It’s probably covered in dust at the bottom of my drawers that’s how long it’s been,” Charlie sighed. “You need to get laid,” Ruby joked.

“Okay we are so not talking about this,” Charlie groaned. “Hey I’m just trying to help you and Joey get back together. I’m just offering helpful suggestions. It’s not my fault that it’s been a while since you’ve had any luck in the romance department,” Ruby laughed, “Trust me, wear something tomorrow morning that’ll knock Joey’s socks off...or you know the rest of her clothes too.” “Ruby!” Charlie screeched, “I told you...we are so not talking about this.”

“Hey I’m just recalling all those times I was scared for life when I walked in on you and Jo making out or...worse. God you two could barely keep your pants on around each other. Perhaps that’s all you need. Like you said it’s been...a long time since you were together... _together._ Perhaps a night of hot and steamy romance is all you need to remind you what you have is special and nothing can break that apart,” Ruby replied light-heartedly. “I think we’re a long way off of enjoying a hot and streamy romance...or any kinda romance the way things are going. But we’re getting there...slowly. These things take time and I can’t push her into anything she’s not ready for,” Charlie realized, then quietly, “Besides you should know exactly what she’s going through.”

“How is my situation the same as Joey’s?” Ruby looked over at Charlie, slowing down their pace slightly behind Geoff and Riley. “Because you keep saying that you don’t want to be pushed into something you’re not ready for,” Charlie reminded her, then clarified, “Have you re-considered Geoff’s proposal?” Ruby looked down at the ground, “It...wasn’t a proposal. It was just...you know a proposal...to possibly propose. But how is that similar to you and Joey? It’s not that I’m not ready for marriage, I love Geoffrey. I just...don’t agree with the whole marriage thing. Seriously you get a piece of paper stating your married and nothing changes.”

Charlie wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders, as Ruby shifted her arm around Charlie’s waist, “Trust me, it’s more than a piece of paper and your relationship does change for the better...mostly. But I gotta tell you, the idea of my twenty-two year old daughter been married kinda freaks me out a little...not that I think you’re too young for this...” “Way to be convincing Charlie!” Ruby shook her head, “So maybe marrying Geoff would strengthen our relationship but...what if it doesn’t? What if...five years down the track we end up like you and Joey?” “Ruby is that all you’re afraid of? Ending up like us?” Charlie asked concerned. “I’m just saying marriages break down Charlie...yours did. They don’t always last. There was a time I’m sure you and Joey thought nothing could ever come between you...and look at you now,” Ruby said softly.

Charlie looked out to the ocean, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry Charlie, I didn’t mean to...You are not a failure to Joey, I promise you,” Ruby insisted, “So you’re having some problems...it won’t last forever.” “You know when Joey finally returned after those three months away on the boat I tried so hard to get her back. When I finally did I thought we’d never be apart again. Then we started having problems...and instead of fighting for her again...I just thought I didn’t need to fight for anything. Joey was mine and that would never change,” Charlie whispered, “I was wrong. She left and...every night since I keep expecting her to come back to me. Don’t refuse Geoff’s marriage proposal because of me...because my marriage has broken down. Keep a hold of who you love and never let go.”

“That’s pretty good advice Charlie. Maybe you should remember that yourself. Now I’m not going to say that I will marry Geoffrey but I’ll think about it and also about moving in with him...besides I mean while he has asked me to move in with him...he hasn’t technically proposed yet,” Ruby furrowed her brow. “Good because as great a guy Geoff is...he won’t wait around forever you know,” Charlie said lightly, “You need to stop thinking that just because my marriage has had its problems...that yours will be the same.” “I know,” Ruby agreed, “It’s ridiculous to think this way but I guess I’m more terrified of losing him if things...don’t work between us. Sometimes relationships fail. I always thought you and Joey were forever.” “We are Ruby,” Charlie assured her, “We’re...just taking the long way back to forever right now. We’ll get there. I know we will.”

“Keep thinking that way and it’ll happen,” Ruby squeezed Charlie tighter, then looking up at Geoff and Riley, “God does that boy of yours ever stop running around?” “Yeah that’s ‘cause Geoff’s hanging out with him and he’s distracting Riley,” Charlie replied, “He seemed kinda upset or...sad somehow when Joey dropped him off, just not himself. He ran straight into his room, and avoided me. Joey said it wasn’t anything to do with me, he’s been moody like that for the last couple days but she’s not quite sure why. Maybe it’s just a reaction to him being sick. I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn’t open up. Which is why I suggested that we all go out for dinner tonight, maybe getting him out of the house will lighten his mood.”

Ruby smiled at her mother, “You really are a good mother to him you know. He’s lucky to have you. Sometimes I’m jealous that I missed out on you being there for me like that.”  “Me too. I like having a second chance at being a parent and I don’t want you to ever feel jealous of Riley, but you know I wouldn’t have been capable to look after you back then like I can now with Ry,” Charlie reminded her sadly. “And I’m sure my life could’ve been more screwed up if you had raised me. Like I said you would’ve been a crazy mother, instead of a cool big sister,” Ruby joked light-heartedly, “I guess I got lucky in the end.” “Yeah you did,” Charlie agreed happily, glad Ruby had come to terms with their relationship.

Finally Charlie and Ruby had arrived at the Diner. Geoff and Riley were waiting for them at the entrance. “You girls sure took your time didn’t they Ry?” Geoff joked. Riley looked up at Charlie, saying quietly, “C’mon Mama C, I’m hungry.” Charlie shook her head, “You’re always hungry boy. Let’s get inside and get some food. Sound good?” Riley nodded silently, and followed Geoff into the Diner. “Here I thought it’d be years before I’d have to put up with a broody, sullen son. Kid is sure growing up quicker than I thought,” Charlie realized. “Give him a break. God don’t be so overdramatic,” Ruby sighed, as she pulled Charlie inside the restaurant.

Grabbing the first table available, the four sat down quickly. Geoff reached across the table and placed his hand over Ruby’s comfortingly. “Rubes let me guess...the usual?” Geoff smiled. “Yep, don’t even need to bother looking at the menu,” Ruby agreed. “You’re so predictable,” Geoff grinned. “And yet you love me anyway,” Ruby gushed. Geoff rolled his eyes, “You’re right about that.” “Okay enough of the cutesy couple routine, we’re here to eat,” Charlie complained. “Oh you’re just miserable because for once it’s not you and Joey doing the cutesy couple routine,” Ruby teased. “Yeah well it’s been a long time since we’ve been like that Rubes...maybe I just really miss that part of our relationship,” Charlie replied miserably. “Well if it’s meant to be it’ll happen. I’m never gonna think otherwise,” Geoff told her thoughtfully.

Charlie managed a small smile, glad that Geoff surprisingly supported her relationship with Joey. She had been positive he would be against it, and remembered Ruby telling her afterwards that she had agonized over the possibility of choosing between her boyfriend and mother if he didn’t fully accept the relationship. Geoff had come into Ruby’s life as a supportive friend at a difficult point, and after she turned to him when she found out Charlie was her mother, the connection between the two only strengthened until they realized they had feelings for each other. Charlie was devastated when Ruby took off to stay at Irene and Geoff’s for nearly a year, but was thankful Joey had been there for her the whole time. Joey was the first person she ever told, besides her parents and aunt, about her incident with Grant and that Ruby was her daughter.

It happened shortly after Joey had returned to the Bay. While Joey was cautious of resuming their relationship, Charlie immediately dumped Angelo, who she had been seeing for several weeks in an attempt to get over her true love, and the two girls agreed to take things slow. As their relationship slowly progressed Charlie invited Joey out for a day on the Blaxland, to show her how much she’d missed her and wanted to be with her again, but when distracted at the thoughts of finally reclaiming the love she lost, had walked onto the street without looking and got struck by a car. Though not seriously injured, Joey refused to leave Charlie’s side, and was there when the Doctor mentioned Charlie’s previous pregnancy.

Denying any pregnancy, and making up excuses to the Doctor, whilst alone that night with Joey sitting next to her bed, Charlie broke down and confessed all. While shocked at the revelation, Joey could see the pain it had caused Charlie over the years, and was silently thrilled that Charlie finally opened up to her. Charlie’s need to keep her guard up on her emotions had broken, and she had let Joey in completely. Unable to fight their feelings for one another the pair rekindled their romantic relationship once Charlie was out of hospital. Though it took several weeks, Joey convinced Charlie she needed to tell Ruby the truth. But neither girl were fully prepared for the fallout that ensued.

Ruby instantly moved out of the place they shared with Leah and VJ, in with Irene and Geoff, and refused to talk to either Charlie or Joey for several months. As Ruby’s relationship with Geoff developed over the months and she was still struggling to come to terms with Charlie being her mother, she naively feared that the ‘Bible Boy’ wouldn’t accept her because her mother was involved in a lesbian relationship. But the ‘Bible Boy’ surprised her when he told her he never believed in that part of his religion, ‘love is love and it doesn’t matter who’s involved,’ and that it has nothing to do with their own relationship, ‘So one day I might have a gay mother-in-law...I’m okay with that.’

Eventually Ruby began talking to Joey, who informed Ruby of Charlie’s struggles over the past months without her around. Seeing Charlie around town, even without speaking to her, and avoiding her where possible, Ruby could see how conflicted she was. On the one hand, she was completely happy and honest about her relationship with Joey, but Ruby saw the pain she kept buried deep within over losing her daughter. Distressing over whether or not she could ever forgive Charlie for her betrayal, Geoff was the one that finally convinced her she needed Charlie in her life. After an awkward few weeks, the girls gradually resumed their sisterly bond, having decided it would be too difficult to try and redefine their new relationship as mother and daughter. Even to this day the pair still had trouble defining their relationship, but were happy enough to still have each other in their lives.

Geoff broke the silence again, washing away Charlie’s thoughts, “But ah...if you want I can always tell you Joey hasn’t been herself at work since she left you. Doesn’t have any sparkle in her eyes...and ah...Aden and I might have caught her...crying once or twice.” “Really?” Charlie asked hopefully, though mentally scolded herself for wanting Joey to be upset or in some kind of emotional distress from their separation. “Ah...well actually...” Geoff hesitated, “Okay so maybe I made up the part about the crying...but the rest is true. Sorry I just wanted to make you feel better...guess it didn’t work.”

Charlie nodded, “Not really...but thanks anyway for trying. But I guess I couldn’t possibly feel any worse right now...Ouch Riley what was that for? What’s wrong?” Riley was squirming around in his seat, and began kicking his legs under the table, one of which had briefly connected with Charlie’s shin. “Sorry,” Riley muttered. “Okay why are you in such a bad mood? You’ve been like this all afternoon kiddo,” Charlie asked lightly as Leah approached the group to take their orders. “Hey Leah everything okay? You look a little...distracted,” Ruby commented. “What? Oh...it’s nothing,” Leah responded quickly as her eyes glanced briefly across the room.

Ruby followed her gaze, “Oh...” “What oh?” Charlie asked before turning her head around to see what the pair, and now Geoff and Riley, were staring at. Across the room, Joey was seated comfortably, enjoying dinner and laughing happily at something her companion was saying. Charlie swallowed hard, pursing her lips hard together, to stop the small whimper that nearly escaped, as she stared at her... _her_ Joey, dressed in the same amazing outfit Charlie had seen her in earlier, having dinner with a beautiful blonde woman. “Charlie...Mum...are you okay?” Ruby asked concerned.

Charlie snapped her eyes away from the pair, blinking away the tears threatening to fall, “I’m...Leah who is she?” “I’m sorry Charlie, I didn’t think this was my place to tell you. I’ve seen them hanging out here several times this week. I’m not too sure who she is exactly, I think she went to high school with Joey and they’re pretty close...friends,” Leah told her. “But they’re not...” Charlie trailed off miserably, then turned to her son, “Riley is this why you’ve been upset the last few days?” Riley nodded slowly. “Do you know who she is?” Charlie asked him, gripping her hands tightly together, feeling her own nails dig into her skin, as she feared the answer.

Riley looked up at her sadly, “ _She_ went to school with Mum. They were good friends and _she_ just moved back here from the City. They’ve been spending time together a lot lately. Her name’s Kaitlyn...Mum calls her by her initials...KC. I think...I think she’s Mum’s new...” “Girlfriend,” Charlie whispered, surprised at the sound of her own voice, she was so upset at the mere thought of _her_ Joey being on a date with another woman. _It can’t be a date...she wouldn’t do that to me...to us._ Leah politely excused herself from the table, feeling incredibly guilty for not been able to soften the blow Charlie had just been dealt, noticing some other patrons calling her over.

“Mum...maybe this isn’t a good time...maybe we should go home rather than sit here...staring,” Ruby suggested, knowing Charlie wasn’t even listening to her. The only times Ruby had ever seen Charlie look so completely devastated were the both times Joey had left her. The first time at the wharf to give them a three month break, and the second time when Joey walked out on their marriage...indefinitely. Charlie continued to stare at the women, then furrowed her brow, repeating, “Kaitlyn...KC...why does that sound...familiar?”

Suddenly, before Ruby or the others could react, Charlie snapped her hands apart, and stood up. Nearly knocking her chair over, as Ruby begged her, “Charlie please don’t do this.” Charlie ignored her, and stormed across the room. Without hesitating or waiting for Joey to acknowledge her presence, Charlie roughly grabbed a hold of Joey’s hand and yanked her out of her seat. So surprised by the sudden movement, Joey demanded, “What the hell are you doing?!” Charlie didn’t respond or let go of Joey’s hand, and wrenched Joey across the restaurant. Joey, unable to loosen Charlie’s grip, could do nothing but glance apologetically at Kaitlyn, as she was dragged away from her. Her look made it clear to Kaitlyn that Joey wasn’t in any danger as she was practically dragged out of the Diner furiously by Charlie...after all Joey had warned Kaitlyn that she was afraid of Charlie reacting this way. Doing what she normally does...jumping to conclusions without finding out the truth.

Outside the Diner, Joey ripped her arm from Charlie’s grip, once again demanding, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Charlie turned around to face her, “What the hell are you doing?!” Joey rubbed her wrist slightly, as the pain of Charlie’s grip settled in, “You’re kidding right? You practically assault me by pulling me out of my chair and drag me out of the Diner, and you are the one that demands what I’m doing.” Charlie noticed Joey’s actions, then in the light provided by the lamp they were standing near, saw how deeply red Joey’s wrist had turned, and knowing that the marks she made would bruise, looked away, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so...rough with you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yeah you’re right about that. You’re lucky I don’t press charges for your actions,” Joey shook her head. “You’d just love that wouldn’t you? Make me lose my job on top of everything...else I’ve lost,” Charlie said without thinking. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” Joey looked harshly into Charlie’s eyes, “Now what the hell Charlie?” “What are you doing with... _her_?” Charlie finally demanded. “Is that your business Charlie? What I do in my life doesn’t have anything to do with you anymore,” Joey pointed out insensitively. “Well if it’s involving my son it’s got everything to do with me,” Charlie reasoned, “Now tell me that you aren’t with _her_!” Joey sighed, “Charlie...it’s not what you think...” Charlie ran her hand through her hair, “Not what I think...so you’re telling me that you’re not on a date...with Kaitlyn Cruz...Robbo’s sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd clarify for those that either don't remember or never watched this pairing on H&A. Robbo Cruz was the man that sexually assaulted Joey. Charlie met her when Aden sought out her advice for Joey to press charges. Kaitlyn is an original character I came up with to be his sister and Joey's ex. Kaitlyn hinted in the previous chapter about threating to kill a guy for what he did to Joey and hadn't seen him since and that would indeed be her convicted rapist brother who's locked up in jail. Though Charlie's reaction is fierce in this chapter I feel it is reasonable since she found Joey with her rapists' sibling and also she ain't coping with the thought of her wife dating someone new


	7. Biggest Question In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're travelling back to the past to a time when Charlie & Joey were at one of their strongest moments as a couple. Can they ever get back to this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much TOAMBS for your lovely comments! You made my day when I read them!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seven**

_ Flashback – January 2010 _

_“Joey are you awake?” Charlie whispered into the darkness, surprised that Joey wasn’t wrapped around her and was instead lying on her stomach on the other side of the bed. “If I said no does that mean you’ll let me fall back asleep?” Joey replied quietly. A smile spread across Charlie’s face, as she shifted to embrace Joey, spooning her from behind, wrapping her arm around Joey’s waist, “Nope.” Joey turned around to face Charlie, wrapping her own arms around Charlie, and kissing her quickly on the lips, “Everything okay baby?”_

_Charlie stroked her hand gently against Joey’s cheek, “Guess I just missed having your arms around me. It feels lonely without you here against me.” “Sorry ‘bout that. Guess you just really tired me out tonight. You were amazing tonight,” Joey whispered happily. “Yeah that was pretty amazing,” Charlie grinned, as she pulled Joey closer, “This whole day has been perfect.” “Because Ruby finally spoke to you?” Joey realized. “Yes that too, on top of tonight with you. Although I think every single night with you makes my life perfect,” Charlie chuckled, “But yes I still can’t believe how great it feels that Ruby has finally broken her silence and spoke to me today. It’s a small step but it means the world to me.”_

_“You look so happy,” Joey smiled as she stroked her hand through Charlie’s hair. “I never thought I could ever be this happy. Thank you so much for being there for me over the last few months. I never would have gotten through it without you. I love you,” Charlie reminded her. Joey kissed Charlie passionately, letting their tongues explore each other’s mouth fully before pulling away, “I love you too. I’m glad I could be here for you. I know how difficult this has been for you, and you’ve let me in every time. You’ve changed so much.”_

_“I did it for you. You make it easy for me to open up to you. I can’t believe I almost lost you,” Charlie almost sobbed. “Baby we talked about this. I’m not going anywhere this time,” Joey comforted her, “I’ll never leave you. Things are different now between us, and that has to do with you accepting how you really feel about me.” Charlie swiftly shifted her position so she was leaning above Joey, “I must have been insane to deny how good it feels to be with you. I’m so lucky to have you back here in my life.” “It’s where I belong,” Joey whispered, “Here with you.” “I can’t imagine not having you in my life,” Charlie revealed. Joey, staring deep into Charlie’s eyes, saw a sudden glint...as a thought struck Charlie’s mind, “Everything okay Charlie?”_

_“I can’t imagine not having you in my life,” Charlie repeated softly, trying to ignore the niggling fears that were trying to ruin this moment for her. Charlie closed her eyes. Upon opening them, any fears were washed away as she gazed into her soul mate’s eyes, and finding nothing but love, Charlie whispered, “Marry me?”_

_Joey opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She thought she knew everything there was to know about Charlie...but this...she never saw coming. Charlie could see that Joey was trying to work out if she was dreaming or if it was real. Stroking Joey’s cheek lightly, Charlie repeated, more confidently, “Marry me?” Joey continued to look up into Charlie’s eyes, “Charlie...I...are you serious?” Charlie nodded, swallowing hard as it wasn’t exactly the response she was looking for. “Charlie...we can’t get married...” Joey responded quietly, “I mean we can but...legally we can’t...exactly. Charlie are you sure this isn’t too soon? We’ve only been back together five months.”_

_Charlie breathed deeply, “And I’ve never been happier. Yes I’ve been upset over everything with Ruby, but you’ve...you’ve made my life complete. It doesn’t matter that we haven’t been together long. I know what I want...I want to spend my life with you. I love you. What I feel for you is beyond anything I’ve ever experienced, and you feel it too. And maybe this proposal isn’t exactly the normal way to do it but I never want to settle for normal. What we share deep down for each other isn’t just normal love. It never has been, it’s so much more than that. You’re my everything. Marry me?”_

_Joey couldn’t take her eyes away from Charlie, the sincerity in her voice made this dream-like moment real, and Joey couldn’t deny everything she had said was true. “Yes,” Joey answered, her voice calm but barely even a whisper. Just loud enough for Charlie to hear. “Yes...as in yes yes?” Charlie clarified, as she tried to return her breathing to normal, almost surprised to have found that she had been holding her breath since she uttered those two little words for the first time. “Yes,” Joey said confidently, “Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!”_

_Charlie stared down at Joey, as she herself suddenly felt this was nothing more than a dream. But the warmth and love in Joey’s eyes convinced her it wasn’t just some random dream – I just proposed, and Joey said yes! Charlie brought her lips to Joey’s, embracing her lovingly. Pulling away, Charlie smiled, “I...I can’t believe this...you agreed to marry me.” “Yes I did Charlie. What is that not the answer you were expecting?” Joey joked lightly. “To be honest...when I asked you...I didn’t even think about what your answer would be,” Charlie sighed._

_“Charlie it was only the biggest question in the world, how could you not think my answer would be important? Is this really what you want or were you just caught up in the moment?” Joey asked panicked that her ‘dream-come-true’ wasn’t real. “Joey of course I meant it,” Charlie responded assertively, “I want nothing more than to marry you. God I love you so much! I guess I just meant that in all the ways I imagined proposing to you one day I couldn’t ever see you saying ‘no.’ It never occurred to me there could be another answer.”_

_Joey leaned up, kissing Charlie, “I can’t believe this is happening...we’re getting married!” Charlie stroked Joey’s cheek, “We’re engaged...oh my God we’re engaged! This is so amazing. We have to go shopping tomorrow, for rings, so I can do this whole proposal thing properly on bended knee, offering you a ring to spend your life with me. We need to find a venue, set a date, work out what to wear, get time off work for our honeymoon, work out an invite list...we have to tell everyone we’re getting married. I have to tell Ruby!” Charlie reached away from Joey to her phone on her bedside table._

_“Charlie, babe, calm down, what are you doing?” Joey giggled, she’d never seen her girlfriend so ecstatic before. “Calling Ruby. She has to know how completely happy I am...we are that we’re engaged,” Charlie answered as she flipped open her phone. Joey reached out, gently closing the phone in Charlie’s grasp, “Babe it’s 3 in the morning. I know you’re excited to have Ruby back in your life and you want to tell her right away. But I think we should probably leave this to the morning. We can both go see her together and tell her. Besides Ruby will kill you for waking her up like this.”_

_“Right...you’re right of course,” Charlie sighed, returning her phone to the bedside table, “God I just can’t even think straight right now...we’re engaged?!” “Well duh Charlz, that’s what normally happens after one person proposes and the other accepts,” Joey grinned, unable to stop smiling. “I know, I know...I just...me Charlie Buckton...settling down and getting married? I never thought that could happen...’til I met you,” Charlie confessed. “Well you better start believing it babe because I don’t care if this is legal or if people don’t accept it...I’m gonna marry you one day,” Joey replied._

_Charlie grinned, as she entangled her right hand with Joey’s left. Stroking her thumb against Joey’s palm, Charlie stared down at her fingers. “Charlie what are you doing?” Charlie looked back up into Joey’s eyes, “I...am just imagining the ring I want to put on your finger tomorrow. An engagement ring to make this completely real...plus the wedding band I want to place there soon after.” Joey giggled, “Well if no one believes that Charlie Buckton is getting married and settling down...they definitely won’t believe this. You been so excited over a wedding!”_

_“Yeah but it’s our wedding and I want it to be perfect...for you,” Charlie declared, “You’ve given me so much.” “God you’re not gonna turn all Bridezilla on me are you?” Joey teased. Charlie looked at her, pretending to be shocked, “It’s like you don’t even know me. No I am not going to go all...Bridezilla on your ass! I just can’t help but want it to be the best day of our lives.” “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Joey confessed. Charlie moved off of Joey, re-positioning herself sitting up against the headboard of their bed. Joey instantly shifted, so she was lying against Charlie, who had put her arm around her shoulders, still keeping their fingers entangled._

_“So wife-to-be what type of wedding do you see us having?” Charlie enquired. “Can I be honest with you?” Joey replied, leaning her lips up against Charlie’s ear, “I’m not so much thinking about the wedding...more the wedding night. That’s the important part of the event right?” Charlie lent in close, her lips colliding with Joey’s fervently, then pulling away to chuckle, “You...have a one track mind...I love that. But first we have to plan the actual wedding, then we can think about our wedding night and honeymoon.” “Spoil my fun,” Joey grumbled, “I can’t help it if all I want is to spend a few weeks away soon on our honeymoon. You, me, together for several weeks at a hotel...naked.”_

_Charlie threw her head back, groaning, “Argh Joey do you have to make this harder by telling me all this? Makes me want to skip the wedding entirely and just book the honeymoon.” “I’m okay with that plan,” Joey remarked dreamily. “Don’t give me that lusty look, you know I can never refuse you,” Charlie warned jokingly, “Okay I’ll let you sort out the honeymoon...since you seem keen on that. But seriously this time...what do you see for our wedding?” Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand, “I think we’d both like a small wedding. Just you, me, Ruby, Aden, Ross, Morag and some more of our closest friends. I don’t think we need something huge, it’s about us.”_

_“I like that,” Charlie agreed, “A small wedding with only the most important people in our lives there. Maybe we could have it on the beach or at the park, something outdoors.” “The beach sounds amazingly romantic, but we’ll have to make sure we avoid setting the date in winter...not that it ever rains here much. Just don’t want to take our chances,” Joey decided. “Well in that case...” Charlie paused, “How long do you think it will take us to sort out our entire wedding?” “Hmmm a few weeks, maybe a month. Not sure exactly...not like I’ve ever done this before,” Joey replied, “Why?”_

_Charlie looked deep into Joey’s eyes, “That settles it then. I’m going to marry you one month from today.” “You sure like to rush things,” Joey teased. “No rushing whatsoever. We both agreed to only a small commitment ceremony, and I don’t think it should take too long to organise everything. With nothing holding us back...I want to marry you as soon as I can. Why waste time when we can be married instead?” Charlie declared. “I like the way you think,” Joey decided, “Life’s too short. I want to marry you as soon as I possibly can.”_

_Charlie squeezed her arm around Joey, pulling her closer, “I think that sounds perfect. What do you say after telling Ruby tomorrow morning, we ask Ruby to come with us to the City so we can go shopping to buy each other an engagement ring? Then maybe we can go visit my Dad and Morag and tell them.” “I guess that means you’re calling in sick to work tomorrow,” Joey grinned, “It sounds great Charlie. Just promise me one thing...don’t go spending a huge amount on my ring. And before you complain that you just want to show me how much you love me well...maybe after we get married we can...buy a place of our own to live together.”_

_Charlie pulled Joey into a kiss, “I barely even thought of that. You and me living together, married, in our own little place. Can life get any more perfect?” “So does that mean you won’t go spending up a storm tomorrow because our money could be better used on saving up for our own house?” Joey asked again. “Okay if that’s what you want. No big expensive rings, just one that’s absolutely perfect...like you,” Charlie agreed. “So...how do you think...Ross and Morag will take the news?” Joey broached hesitantly._

_Charlie’s smile disappeared slightly, “I guess Morag will be happy for us. She’s always been pretty supportive. But my Dad...well to be honest I think he’s still getting used to the idea that we’re together and that I haven’t fallen in love with some guy so...it might take some work to get him to come around to the idea that...you and I are getting married. I just hope he doesn’t...” “You hope he doesn’t go off on another one of his rants that you can’t possibly be gay,” Joey concluded, snuggling closer to Charlie comforting her. “My father didn’t say that to hurt us...he was just confused when we sat down and told him we were together. I never actually told you but...I neglected to tell him I broke things off with Angelo and he thought...well he assumed that we were just having some fling and I was cheating on Angelo...something that would ‘ruin’ my career if Angelo found out and made trouble for me at work. It took a bit of work for me to stand up to him and tell him that you’re the person I love and that’s never going to change.”_

_“How come you didn’t tell me about the Angelo part? I got a little stressed when Ross accused me of ruining your life,” Joey sobbed. Charlie kissed her on the forehead, “I’m sorry. I just hate talking about Angelo. I hate that I got back together with him just to try and get over you. It felt like I was cheating on you the whole time. But you know once my Dad saw that this wasn’t just one of my typical relationships he accepted it...as much as he could anyway. He’ll come around to the idea of us getting married.” “And if he doesn’t, we’ll tell him we’ll delay the wedding until he’s ready,” Joey suggested._

_“You’d really do that for me? Delay your happiness for my Dad to accept that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?” Charlie asked quietly. “Of course. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Joey affirmed. “You’re going to make the perfect wife, Mrs. Joey Collins,” Charlie smiled. “Well, Mrs. Charlie Buckton, you don’t deserve anything less,” Joey commented. “So I guess that means we’ll be keeping our own names,” Charlie noted. “Does that disappoint you?” Joey asked concerned. “Course not. I don’t need you to change your name for me to know your mine and vice versa,” Charlie replied. “Good, I just never thought about changing my name before. And I’m not so sure I want to be a hyphenate – ‘Collins-Buckton.’ Well maybe...it has a good ring to it,” Joey mused._

_“Babe I really am okay if we decide not to change our names,” Charlie told her, before blushing, “God I still can’t believe this is happening! I’m gonna wake up this morning and be engaged to the woman I love!” “Well start believing it,” Joey whispered, then leaned close to Charlie’s ear, “Oh and just so you know...you won’t be waking up this morning...because you’re not going back to sleep and neither am I.” “Starting our honeymoon early I see,” Charlie giggled happily. “Something like that, wife-to-be,” Joey chuckled as her lips came to rest against Charlie’s neck, “I think it’s only fair that we see if making love to one another is any different being an engaged couple.”_

_Joey kissed her way down Charlie’s jaw, as Charlie leaned forwards bringing their lips together. As Joey opened her mouth, allowing Charlie’s tongue to slip inside, she swiftly moved so she was straddling Charlie. Torturing each other in the most romantic ways possible, the couple spent the rest of the night exploring each other, and making love to one another. Knowing they never wanted to be with anyone else for the rest of their lives...but unaware of the struggles ahead..._


	8. I'm Not Going To Cry Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the present and Charlie argues with Joey over why her ex shouldn't get involved with Kaitlyn. Is she jealous Joey's moving on or does she have another reason to be concerned?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eight**

_ Present Day – March 2015 _

“Well...” Charlie stood there waiting for Joey’s answer, “Are you two together? Are you seriously telling me you’re dating Kaitlyn Cruz?” Joey shook her head, and tried to walk away from Charlie, but Charlie held her back, by the shoulders. “Answer me Joey!” Charlie demanded loudly, her heart breaking at every second Joey refused to answer. “No!” Joey yelled back, then quieter, “I...I don’t know okay.” “You don’t know?” Charlie asked incredulously. “Well it’s...it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date...I don’t know what signals I’m supposed to be looking for,” Joey replied lamely. “Has she been sending you signals?” Charlie wanted to know. “Yes,” Joey answered honestly. “Have you been returning these signals?” Charlie continued questioning. “I...well I...,” Joey refused to answer the question, “Look this is hard for me too but I promise you Charlie this isn’t what you think. It’s...not a date.”

 “I don’t care about that,” Charlie flat out lied, trying to mask the pain threatening to send her into a flood of tears, “I’m not going to cry over you if you’re seeing someone else, you’re starting to make it quite clear we don’t have a future. What I do care about is the safety of my son.” _And you._  “You think Riley’s gonna get hurt _if_ I start seeing someone?” Joey deduced. "And you think I'm the bad parent? What? You can't connect the dots as to why he's been moody and upset the last few days?" Charlie pointed out. "You're blaming me for that?" Joey accused. "Well from what he and Leah told me just then, you and... _her_ have been spending a lot of time together the last few days. I'm guessing he's seen you two together. So yes I am blaming you. I'm not the one parading around town with your new...whatever you want to call her," Charlie said, gritting her teeth on the last sentence. "Charlie I am not parading around with her," Joey stated clearly, "It's not like that. She's a...friend.

"Very convincing," Charlie muttered sarcastically. "Charlie I don't have any reasons to lie to you. She's an old friend I went to high school with, and I bumped into her the other day. She's moved back here from the City and I've just been...hanging out with her the last couple days while she settles back in here. Yes okay she has met Riley, and he's noticed that we've been spending some time together...and I should have known how much this could affect him. I should have sat him down and explained...that...we're just...It's been nice catching up with her and..." Joey trailed off, _It's been nice having someone to talk to about my problems because you're not here for me anymore._ "So tonight...is just dinner between two old friends...you're not...on a date together?" Charlie pushed.

"That's all it is...I don't know if I'm ready for anything more than that yet," Joey confessed. Charlie looked away from her, "Good." Joey looked at her surprised. _Just as I was about to open up and tell you I'm not ready because...because of you...typical selfish Charlie is back_. "I don't want my son near that woman," Charlie said hatefully. "What?" Joey looked at her speechless. Charlie stared straight back at her, her tone serious, "I do not want my son anywhere near her. Either you stay away from her or I'll make sure Riley's safe from her."

"What the hell Charlie? Why? There's nothing to be jealous of...do you think that she could replace you--" "That's not what I meant," Charlie interrupted, "I don't want that girl near him. I'm not gonna put him in danger." "In danger of what? Charlie how is she a danger? You don't even know her," Joey pointed out. "I don't have to know her Joey. I know what her brother's done to you, there's nothing more I need to know," Charlie responded, turning to walk away.

"Hey don't just walk away from me," Joey demanded as she pulled Charlie back, "Don't you dare accuse Kaitlyn of being like Robbo. She is nothing like him." "How can you be so sure?" Charlie challenged, “She’s related to him Joey, of course she’s like him!” "Because I know her and she could never do a thing like that. She told me after she found out what he’d done to me, she went to see him in jail...to tell him she’d kill him if he ever came near me again. She’s lucky she didn’t get charged by the cops for it, instead of just getting thrown out of the place, could’ve stuffed up her whole career. Just because she's related to him or was willing to say that to him doesn't mean she meant it and it doesn’t mean she's dangerous. I’m nothing like Brett. Is that what you think? That if she’s like Robbo, then I must be like Brett!? If that’s what you really feel then why in God’s name were you ever with me in first place?” Joey demanded.

“That’s...Joey I didn’t mean it like that,” Charlie looked away, realizing she’d put her foot in her mouth, “I know you’re nothing like Brett. Brett never affected my decision to be with you. I get what you are saying but Robbo is far worse than Brett and I will never trust anyone close to him and you shouldn’t either!” “I thought someone like you would believe in giving people second chances...I gave you more than enough," Joey whispered. Charlie shook her head, "Don't go there." "I'm not...I just...Charlie you need to believe me when I tell you that Kaitlyn is the exact opposite of Robbo. She's nothing like him and I am not stupid enough to put Riley in any kind of danger like that," Joey insisted.

"Doesn't matter what you think, I still don't trust her," Charlie stated honestly. "I'm not going to stop spending time with her just because of you," Joey fought back, "And if you want to keep Riley away from her...good luck. You've got no legal means of doing so and unless you plan on giving up your job to be a full-time mum and take him away from me...stop thinking of yourself for once." "This isn't about me. It's about my son and his safety--" Charlie tried to affirm, but Joey interrupted, "Stop calling him that. He is not... _your_ son. Riley is _our_ son Charlie." Charlie placed her hand against her forehead in frustration, "I know that. I didn't mean..." 

"Well it sure sounded like that," Joey sighed, "Look I know this is hard...it is for both of us. But we have to stop fighting like this...we have to find another way to communicate with each other rather than fighting over everything. Or else...this isn't the environment we should be raising our son into. Can we please just try and find a way to get along better?" "I'm trying...I am," Charlie whispered, "I know I never made you happy the way I promised, I know I failed at every opportunity you gave me, and I'm not...I'm not the parent you wanted me to be to Riley. I hate that...knowing that’s the kind of parent I am...knowing I’ve turned into my father – selfish, absentee father. I promised myself I would never be like him...I would do anything to help you raise Riley ourselves...not just abandon you when you need me the most and leave it up to you. Guess I really am like my father. It's not easy for me to make up for all my mistakes...but I'm trying as hard as I can to fix that. I don't know why you can't see it." 

Charlie slumped against the wall of the building, feeling defeated. Joey hesitated but took a few steps forward, so she was standing in front of Charlie. Reaching out she took Charlie's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. Both girls ignored the sparks that one touch caused them, knowing that they've been through too much and it's for the best that they don't complicate their feelings now. But deep down, they knew it wasn't for the best.  _I'll never truly stop loving her will I?_ they both asked themselves.

Joey’s lips turned into a small smile, as she tried to comfort Charlie, “I do see that you’ve changed. I know how hard you’re trying to make things right. Maybe I made things too difficult too, by expecting too much from you. I never really took the time to understand how important your job is and why you’ve worked so hard for it. I had it easy, you worked and I raised Riley. I guess I just started taking it personally...that you’d rather be at work than with me.” “That is not true,” Charlie appealed, “I just got caught up in it too much at first, and then before I knew it I’d lost the sense of what was important in my life. Then yes...when we started having... major problems, I didn’t want to deal with it so...I threw myself into my work even more than usual because I couldn’t be around you...knowing how much I’d failed you. I didn’t see that I was only failing you more.”

Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand again, entangling their fingers, as she realized, “You ran away from your problems? Kinda like I did when I walked out on you.” Charlie nodded slowly, “Guess we both have the same way of dealing with our problems.” “Thank you for being honest with me,” Joey replied sincerely, “I think we made a good first step tonight...in starting to re-establish our relationship.” Charlie half-smiled, as a tear slipped down her cheek, “I think you’re right.” “So do you believe me when I tell you Kaitlyn is no danger to our son?” Joey questioned.

Charlie wiped away the tear, “I don’t trust her yet. It’s not just the Robbo thing, I don’t know her, and I don’t want my son spending time with someone I don’t know so can you please just respect my decision for once?” “Okay but maybe you should come back into the Diner with me and get to know her,” Joey suggested. Charlie looked down at the ground, “I don’t think that’d be such a good idea. She probably wants to punch me for dragging you out of the Diner like that. Don’t blame her, it’s the least I deserve,” Charlie admitted, as her fingers lightly trailed up to Joey’s wrist, and she stroked the bruises she had caused, “Kinda surprised she hasn’t walked out here to come protect you.”

“Might be because I told her you’d never hurt me...physically anyway,” Joey confessed. “But I did,” Charlie said sadly as she nodded her head towards their hands, “I never wanted to be that kind of person. Maybe I’m the one that’s more like Rob--” “Don’t you ever think that! You are nothing like him either Charlie,” Joey asserted, “What you did back there, yes it was stupid and reckless...but that’s not who you are. You always have to protect the people you lov...the ah...people who...are important to you.” “Yeah I guess I do...it’s part of what you love...d about me,” Charlie sobbed miserably. Joey took Charlie by the hand, slowly leading her back to the Diner, “C’mon if you’re not ready to get to know Kaitlyn you can at least apologise for interrupting our dinner.” Charlie walked beside her, continuing to grasp her hand, “You sure it’s just dinner...it’s not a date?”

Standing at the entrance to the Diner, but still outside, away from everyone’s view, Joey stared deep into Charlie’s eyes, “It’s not a date. But if...anything was to happen...I won’t lie to you. You have a right to know who’s in your son’s life.” “Thanks,” Charlie whispered, but deep down she felt her heart was still breaking – _She thinks there’s a chance something might happen between them._ For one last time Joey entangled their fingers comfortably, before pulling away from their grasp, and walking back into the restaurant. Taking a quick breath, Charlie followed her.


	9. I'm Joey's Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie apologizes to Kaitlyn for interrupting her dinner with Joey. When Ruby reveals she knows more about Kaitlyn and Joey's past than even Charlie does, Charlie struggles to deal with Joey keeping secrets from her.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Nine**

As Charlie caught Ruby’s eyes looking over at Kaitlyn then at both girls as they re-entered the Diner, she nodded, “It’s fine Rubes.” As Joey sat back down in front of Kaitlyn, quickly apologising for leaving, Charlie made her way over to their table. Suddenly feeling very awkward, and very much like the third wheel, Charlie hesitated before getting Kaitlyn’s attention. Which wasn’t hard since Kaitlyn had had her eyes fixed on her since she walked back into the room with Joey, looking for anything telling her that their relationship wasn’t truly over, that they still loved each other...she didn’t find anything. Little did she know that the two women had spent months fighting their real emotions, and had become used to pretending their feelings for each other didn’t exist...it’s how they were convinced the other wasn’t in love with them anymore.

Charlie held out her hand, “Sorry about before...I’m Charlie Buckton. I’m Joey’s...ah...Charlie...I mean ex...I’m Joey’s ex.” _God could you be more lame? Joey’s Charlie?! Where the heck did that come from?_ Charlie cringed. Kaitlyn took her hand, shaking it lightly, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kaitlyn Cruz.” Joey looked at the two women, feeling the tension between them, as silence overcame the group. “So...um I’m not really hungry anymore. Did you wanta get out of here?” Joey asked Kaitlyn. “Sure,” Kaitlyn nodded. Charlie took a few steps back, as the two women stood up, “Well uh...I’ll just leave you to it.” “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Joey said to Charlie politely. Charlie nodded, then watched as Joey led Kaitlyn out of the Diner, stopping to say ‘Goodnight’ to Riley.

Charlie bit her lip as she observed Kaitlyn placing her hand on Joey’s lower back as the two girls walked out of the restaurant, laughing at something Joey had said. Finally Charlie slunk back over to her own table, and collapsed in her seat. “Well that seemed to go...okay. In fact you three looked almost civilised,” Ruby commented, “Did you and Joey have a good talk outside?” “Sort of I guess...didn’t rip each other to shreds for once and...uh I think we started opening up to one another about our problems,” Charlie informed her. Ruby reached out, taking Charlie’s hand, “Well it’s about time.” “That’s great Charlie,” Geoff added. Charlie smiled at Riley, then leaning over to ruffle his hair, as he now seemed more interested in his dinner then the conversation.

“So who was that mystery lady Joey’s with? I mean they’re not...?” Ruby asked, giving Charlie an apologetic look. “No Ruby they’re not on a date. She’s just an old friend from high school,” Charlie smiled, then frowning slightly, “Actually you’ll never guess who the girl is.” Ruby and Geoff looked on expectantly, waiting for Charlie to continue. “Well don’t keep us in suspense Charlz,” Ruby groaned. “Just promise me you won’t give Joey a hard time about it, because trust me I’ve already made my feelings on her quite clear,” Charlie sighed, as Ruby nodded, “She’s Kaitlyn Cruz.”

Ruby looked at Charlie stunned, “That’s Kaitlyn Cruz? Kaitlyn Cruz as in...” “Yep,” Charlie answered. “No seriously...Kaitlyn Cruz as in...” Ruby repeated. “That’d be the one,” Charlie again responded. Ruby sat back in her chair, “Wow. I didn’t see that coming. Geez Charlie I’m surprised you haven’t reacted at all to this.” “Oh trust me, I reacted alright. But Joey calmed me down, and I’m...well I can’t say I’m okay about it but I trust Joey, so I guess I am sorta okay about it,” Charlie shrugged. Ruby’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Wait...you’re okay with this?” Charlie nodded. Ruby continued looking at her mystified by Charlie’s response, “God Charlie I at least expected some major fireworks over this. How can you be okay with it? Joey’s ex-girlfriend breezes back into town and back into Joey’s life...and you’re okay with it?”

Charlie’s face fell, the sparkle in her eyes disappeared, and as she spoke her lip trembled, “Wait what? Kaitlyn’s...Joey’s ex-girlfriend?” Geoff let go of Ruby’s hand, “I might...leave you two to talk for a minute. C’mon Riley, let’s go pick out a cake for desert.” Geoff led Riley over to the counter. “Tell me you knew this,” Ruby insisted quietly once the boys were out of earshot. “No Ruby I didn’t...I was talking about the fact that Kaitlyn’s...Robbo’s sister. What did you think I meant?” Charlie demanded upset. “Well I just assumed...you knew. I’m sorry I had to be the one who told you,” Ruby apologised.

“Are you sure? I mean Joey never mentioned her to me...not once. And...and we had the whole...ex’s conversation when we first got back together. We told each about our previous relationships because we didn’t want there to be any secrets. Didn’t matter how painful or bad they ended, if they hadn’t happened, Joey and I might not have been together,” Charlie rambled as she looked away from Ruby, avoiding her eyes for fear of bursting into tears. “Yeah I’m sure they were together,” Ruby answered honestly, “She told me about Kaitlyn a few years back...I didn’t think she wouldn’t have told you.” “Tell me what she told you about her,” Charlie demanded softly. “Charlie I really don’t think this is a good idea. You should really be talking to Joey. She’s the only one who can tell you why she didn’t...tell you...” Ruby trailed off as Charlie turned back to her, her eyes pleading with Ruby to tell her. Ruby nodded.

“Okay well she didn’t tell me much. Just that they had been close friends most of their lives, since Robbo and Brett had grown up together. They found out they had romantic feelings for each when they were seventeen and started a relationship,” Ruby told her. “So they were...high school sweethearts?” Charlie said sadly. “I guess so. She was the first girl Joey was ever...with. But they kept their relationship a secret, fearing their brother’s reactions. Just when things were going so well for them, I mean they were like madly in love...sorry,” Ruby apologised as she saw Charlie flinch, “It’s um...just how Joey described it. Anyway, well a few months into their relationship, Robbo caught them making out at their house. The girls were frightened of him, expecting him to get violent, but he...well surprisingly he was too shocked to do anything...’til he’d had some time to think about it.”

“What did he do?” Charlie asked apprehensively. Ruby breathed deeply, “Well for starters he didn’t tell Brett about it because he thought he could ‘handle’ the problem himself. A couple days after he found out, Kaitlyn rocked up at school with some bruising along her face. She refused to talk to Joey for weeks, telling Joey it was a ‘phase’ for her, Joey meant nothing to her, which is what she had told Robbo. When questioned, she used the old ‘tripped down the stairs, hit my face against the banister’ excuse for how she got the bruises. Joey didn’t believe her, it had obviously been Robbo, but Kaitlyn wouldn’t say anything about her brother. Joey eventually cornered her, and they revealed that they both still had feelings for each other.

Once again their timing sucked, and Robbo caught them in Kaitlyn’s bed together after they had obviously...you know. He went mental when he realized that Kaitlyn had lied to him, that Joey’s feelings weren’t one-sided, and his sister was gay. That it wasn’t just Joey that was ‘sick.’ He threw Joey out of the house literally, and did everything to keep them apart, still accusing Joey of ‘turning’ Kaitlyn. He kept threatening to hurt Joey if Kaitlyn went near her again. End of high school came around, and knowing Robbo was at work, Joey went to see Kaitlyn, only to find out from her parents that she’d moved to the City. It left Joey really devastated.”

“Why wouldn’t she have told me any of this?” Charlie looked at Ruby, searching for any possible answer, “She told me there was this girl in high school that she dated briefly...but she didn’t mean anything to her. Certainly didn’t describe them as being ‘madly in love’. Why would she lie to me? And again tonight, not once did she tell me Kaitlyn’s her ex?” “I can’t answer that,” Ruby said softly, “I mean maybe it was just the whole Robbo thing, having to talk about him again. Maybe she wasn’t ready for that when you two were discussing your prior relationships.” “Maybe. Joey’s never lied to me about anything. So why now? Unless...” Charlie replied, still puzzled over Joey’s actions. “Unless what Charlz?” Ruby pushed. Charlie shook her head, the thoughts swarming her head making her frustrated, “Unless she didn’t want to tell me about Kaitlyn because she never truly got over her. What if the last six years, my whole relationship with Joey has been a lie because Joey’s still in love with her?”

Ruby lent forward, taking Charlie’s hands in her own, “Don’t do this to yourself Charlie! Don’t you ever think for one second, one micro-second, that Joey doesn’t love you. So she never really got any closure on their relationship, that doesn’t mean that she was using you or anything like that until Kaitlyn came back. Joey loved you fiercely...she still does. The love you two share for one another...it’s the type of love people dream about finding all the time. Please Charlie, don’t you dare question your whole relationship because Joey neglected one detail.” Charlie nodded, “I know you’re right. I’m just...over-reacting. I can’t help that I’m terrified...of losing her. For real this time. I guess it’s just a defence mechanism that I put up...to think that what we had wasn’t real. So it hurts less if she does leave me for another woman.”

“Charlie don’t you see that is exactly why Joey left you both times? You shut down your emotions, and make up excuses so that it causes you less pain. But all you’re doing is causing yourself more pain trying to block it out,” Ruby explained, “I get that you’re confused about her actions and you have this real fear of losing her but don’t just sit here trying to hide all your emotions and how you really feel. If you’re angry, be angry. If you’re pissed off, then act like it. If you want to fight for her, then damn well fight for her! I just want you to do something Charlie. Have some reaction for what you’re going through!”

“I’m trying Ruby but I’m just really confused right now. I might...um just go for a walk...see if I can clear my head,” Charlie sighed, “Will you be right to take Riley home? Unless of course you were planning on staying at Geoff’s tonight.” “That’s fine, we can take him home, and let you have some space. As long as you’re cool with Geoff staying over,” Ruby replied. “Well if you’re planning on moving in with him soon, why would I have a problem with it?” Charlie pointed out. “Good point. So are you maybe planning on going over to Joey’s to see her? See if you can get some answers from her?” Ruby questioned.

Charlie bit her lip, “I don’t think so. I’m not ready to see her again tonight and ask her what’s going on and why she lied to me. And I’m definitely not ready to see her hanging out with that woman again. If I did see them together I’d probably...try to punch my fist through a wall.” “Well at least that’s one way of showing your emotions about all this,” Ruby smiled. “I’ll see you later tonight. I won’t be gone long, I just need some time to think things through. If Joey’s...moving on with her life...I need to work out how to deal with it,” Charlie decided sadly.

“Okay but if you want to talk about this, please call me or let me know,” Ruby pleaded. “Of course I will. I’ll see you later on tonight at home. Tell Riley I’m sorry I bailed on dinner tonight and I can’t wait ‘til his birthday party tomorrow,” Charlie said as she stood up. Ruby squeezed her hands, before letting go, “Remember Charlie...just because Kaitlyn’s back in town and spending time with Joey...it doesn’t mean anything’s happening with them. It doesn’t mean you’re going to lose her.” “Thanks for being so supportive Rubes,” Charlie thanked her as she walked out of the Diner.

Making her way down to the beach, Charlie sighed heavily, trying to make sense of where her life got so complicated and wondered if she could ever get her life back. Trudging through the sand, holding her shoes in her hand, Charlie stared out at the ocean. Running her free hand through her hair, Charlie looked up back towards the Surf Club. Charlie frowned as she spotted Joey and Kaitlyn standing side by side, leaning against the wooden railing that led down to the beach. Both girls were laughing and smiling at each other.

Charlie gritted her teeth, and forced her feet to stop walking forwards, closer to them, not wanting them to know she was there watching them, or to know what they were talking about, and if Joey was as happy as she looked. But Charlie balled up her fist, as she watched Joey shivering from the cold and Kaitlyn wrap her arm around her shoulders to warm her up. Joey shifted her arm, to slip it around Kaitlyn’s waist. All of a sudden Charlie’s anger subsided, as several tears rolled down her cheeks, as she observed Joey’s embrace with her ex-girlfriend.

Charlie closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Upon opening them again, Charlie found herself watching the pair as they turned their heads towards each other. The tears streamed down her face as Kaitlyn inched closer bringing her lips to Joey’s...and Joey didn’t pull away. _How can she do this to me...to us? Why did she lie to me?_ Before Charlie knew it, she was running, bolting in the opposite direction away from the pair. Running as fast as she could across the sand, her vision blurred from the tears that still flowed down her face, Charlie didn’t know where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to get away...away from where her mistakes had lead Joey into the arms of her ex.


	10. Maybe You Don't Know Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie reacts to the prospect of Joey moving on and lashes out. Is she aiming at the wrong target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TOAMBS! You are the best! I love reading your comments!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie woke the following morning, rolling over in her empty bed, she wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep and wished that the previous nights events were all just some horrible nightmare. But as Charlie squeezed her hand in frustration, she realized it wasn’t a dream, recalling the memory of watching Kaitlyn kissing Joey. Charlie fought back more tears, shifting her head against her pillow, she felt how damp it was from crying herself to sleep. Slowly getting herself up, Charlie walked into the ensuite, staring at her reflection for several minutes.

Washing her face with water, she dried herself off. Having a quick shower, Charlie tried to forget about her problems as she knew she needed to put them aside if she didn’t want to ruin her son’s birthday. Getting out of the shower, and pulling a towel around her, Charlie grimaced as she tried to bend her fingers, feeling the pain shoot through her hand. Drying off her hair quickly, and leaving it down, Charlie then moved back into her room to get changed.

Feeling oddly motivated to take Ruby’s advice last night, to impress Joey, in an attempt to win her back, knowing if she didn’t she had every chance of really losing her, Charlie searched through her dresser drawers. Simply putting on a pair of white briefs, a white bra, and pulling her dressing gown over them but not doing it up. Shaking her head slowly as Charlie looked at herself in the mirror, Charlie groaned at the jealousness she was feeling, knowing it was right for her to be feeling that way but afraid that she would probably only end up making a fool of herself. It’s what she’d gotten used to, when Joey first left her and she’d tried to win her back a few days later.

Making her way out of her room, Charlie quickly popped her head into Riley’s room. Seeing him sleeping peacefully, she decided to leave him to sleep in, and go make them some breakfast. Hearing some noises and dishes been moved about in the kitchen, Charlie smiled at the thought of Ruby beating her to the idea of making breakfast. Charlie was surprised when she entered the room to find Joey standing at the stove, placing pancake mix into a frying pan. Charlie stood there silently watching her move about the kitchen. Charlie smiled, suddenly realizing she shouldn’t have been surprised to find her there. _Where else would she be on Riley’s birthday?_

_ Flashback – March 2013 (Riley’s 2nd Birthday) _

_Charlie grinned as she walked into the kitchen, finding Joey hovering above a frying pan, flipping several pancakes. Tip toeing quietly, Charlie sneaked up behind Joey, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her on the cheek, before placing her chin against Joey’s shoulder. “Morning beautiful,” Charlie greeted. Joey let go of the spatula she was holding, placing it on the bench, and entangled her hands with Charlie’s, “Morning yourself gorgeous. I love it when you sneak up on me like this.” “Hmm you have mentioned that once or twice,” Charlie giggled. Joey turned around in their embrace, wrapping her arms around Charlie’s waist, leaning up to kiss her passionately._

_“Well this sure is one way to start the day,” Charlie smiled, “Making pancakes again baby?” “It’s my speciality. Expect it every year for Riley’s birthday,” Joey grinned, “Even though he’s still a little young now...so I guess we can enjoy them instead this morning.” “What about my birthday? Do I get pancake-y goodness for my birthday?” Charlie pouted. “I think that can be arranged,” Joey smirked. Turning back to the pancakes, Joey picked up the spatula and started flipping them again, as Charlie wrapped her arms back around Joey’s waist. “I can’t believe that our baby boy is two years old. How did time go so quickly?” Joey asked. “You’re asking me? I feel like it was only yesterday we got married and then started talking about having a family and now here we are,” Charlie commented._

_“Are you happy with how our life has turned out together?” Joey asked happily. Charlie squeezed her waist, “I love you and I love our son. I don’t think I could be happier.” “Oh I know a way you could be happier,” Joey smirked. “Oh really?” Charlie mocked surprise. Joey placed the spatula back down on the bench, then turning around back into Charlie’s embrace, she pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. Charlie moaned excitedly as Joey’s tongue entered her mouth. “God I’ve missed this so much,” Joey groaned._

_Gripping the edges of Joey’s shirt, Charlie looked down into her eyes, “I’ve been going crazy without you.” Joey wrapped her arms tightly around Charlie’s waist, leaning her forehead against Charlie’s, “You have been on the night shift now for a week, and when you do manage to come home, it’s for a couple of hours of sleep.” “I know...I’m sorry work has just started to get busy all of a sudden...and I have to go back tonight. Guess I’m lucky I managed to wrangle today off for Riley’s birthday,” Charlie sighed._

_Joey pressed their lips together again, before lowering her lips to nibble along Charlie’s neck, “I know...it’s just the sucky part about your job but Charlie...you’ve barely been home all week. That is seven long nights and days I haven’t been able to feel your body against mine.” Charlie started to lift up Joey’s shirt, “Well I’m here now. Let me make it up to you.” “I’m not letting you go anytime soon,” Joey smiled, holding onto Charlie tighter._

_“Hey Jo,” Charlie giggled, “Just one question.” Joey lent back up kissing Charlie, silencing her, as she began dragging Charlie away from the counter, “Mmm?” Breaking apart their lips, Charlie chuckled, “You’ve got another batch of pancake mix right?” “Hmm...oh crap! They’re burnt, so much for my speciality,” Joey groaned as she let go of Charlie, turning back to the pancakes, “But yes I have more for another batch.” Charlie lent forward, flicking the stove off. “Good you can come back and re-make them again...after I’m done with you.”_

_“That sounds perfect,” Joey grinned as she pulled Charlie back into their embrace, “Riley’s still asleep right?” “Yep, I’d say we should let him sleep in...I mean it is his birthday. Then you and I can have some much needed time to uh...make up for,” Charlie smirked. “Mmm but you know we have a whole week to make up for...this could take a while,” Joey replied seductively as she kissed Charlie’s neck and shoulder. “Well we’d better get started because I want to show you exactly how much I’ve missed being with you this week,” Charlie decided, “And that I never want to have to miss you like that again if I can help it.” Grabbing Joey’s hand, Charlie pulled them out of the kitchen, towards their bedroom and..._

_ Present Day – March 2015 _

Charlie continued to watch as Joey stood at the stove, doing everything to resist walking up behind her and grabbing her around the hips like she’d done two years ago...and many other times. _She’s not yours anymore_ Charlie realized sadly as she looked down at her hand then back up at Joey, recalling what she’d witnessed last night. Feeling that she wasn’t alone, Joey suddenly looked up, “Charlie! God how long have you been there? You...scared me.” “I...um...” Charlie stammered, “Ah...not long. I just...wasn’t expecting you to be here.” “Yeah...sorry I should have called first. I just wanted to surprise Riley. I hope you don’t mind that I just let myself in,” Joey said quietly.

Charlie shrugged, “If you insist on still paying your share of the mortgage...it’s your place too.” “Right,” Joey said, biting her lip at how cold Charlie seemed to act, before she turned back to the stove, and started flipping the pancakes again. “So...ah do you want me to go wake Riley?” Charlie asked, pointing her hand towards his room. Joey looked over at her again, “Pancakes should be ready in a couple...Charlie what’d you do to you hand?” Charlie cringed, bringing it back down and hiding it behind her back, “It’s nothing. I’ll go wake Ril--”

“Charlie!” Joey called out, turning the stove down, “That doesn’t look like nothing to me.” “It’s not your problem,” Charlie replied harshly. Joey sighed before taking a few steps to stand in front of Charlie, reaching out her hand. Charlie shook her head as she shifted her hand from behind her back and placed it on Joey’s palm. Joey examined it quickly, noticing Charlie’s hand was covered in bruises and the skin was grazed with traces of blood just being washed from the wounds. “Sit down at the table, I’ll get the first aid kit,” Joey whispered. “Joey it’s nothing. It’s just a few scratches,” Charlie tried to dismiss. “Yeah and that clean up job you did on it was awful. I’m getting some disinfectant and bandages. No buts Charlie. Either you let me clean it up or I’ll take you to Rachel,” Joey stipulated. Charlie finally nodded, and Joey walked out of the kitchen, “Keep flipping those pancakes for me Charlie...with your good hand.”

A few minutes later, Charlie and Joey were seated at the kitchen table. Charlie had her hand out, while Joey was placing some disinfectant onto some cotton wool balls, “You sure you haven’t broken any bones in your hand?” “Pretty sure...can’t really feel anything in my hand yet, pain’s still numbing it...that’s probably not a good thing,” Charlie said sadly. Pointing at the biggest gash on Charlie’s knuckle, Joey told her, “This will probably sting quite a bit. You ready?” Charlie nodded. “Count of three. C’mon, one--” Joey placed the cotton wool ball straight onto Charlie’s knuckle, and Charlie growled at the stinging sensation. “I knew you were gonna do that,” Charlie hissed.

Joey rolled her eyes, “Yeah well I wanted to get you before you chickened out.” Charlie whimpered again, as Joey wiped the disinfectant over her hand, “Charlie you didn’t even whinge this much about the pain when you got hit by a car and dislocated your hip.” “I was unconscious for the most of it...and on pain medication when I wasn’t,” Charlie argued. “You’re such a wimp when it comes to any kind of pain,” Joey teased. “Makes you wonder why I became a cop?” Charlie queried. “Nope makes it obvious why you didn’t become a nurse or Doctor,” Joey answered, “Just can’t deal with pain.” “Are you done yet? My hand feels all better,” Charlie lied.

“Not yet. I still need to disinfect these scrapes, then put some bandages on it. Then if you’re good I might let you have some pain medication,” Joey told her, “How’d you do this anyway?” “Doesn’t matter,” Charlie dismissed. “Charlie...” Joey said sternly. Charlie shrugged, “I punched a wall okay.” “Trying to see if it would hit back?” Joey suddenly joked, lightening the tension, as she continued to clean up the wounds. “No to see if I could punch my hand through the wall,” Charlie replied light-heartedly. “Seriously Charlie, why’d you hurt yourself like this?” Joey said, returning to her stern tone. _God why does she have to act like such a wife?_ Charlie thought. “I was just...pissed off is all,” she answered.

Joey scrunched up her face, keeping her voice serious, “At the wall?” “No not at the wall...” Charlie started saying before Joey broke into laughter, “Okay very funny. Make jokes at the cripple’s expense. I’m the one that has to go back to work tomorrow and explain to my boss why I won’t be able to do paperwork for the next week or so.” “Should’ve thought of that before you smashed up your writing hand Charlz,” Joey remarked casually.

“Yeah well maybe I wasn't thinking at the time...kinda the point,” Charlie sighed. “So what were you pissed off about? I thought we'd settled a few things,” Joey pushed again. “Told you...doesn't matter,” Charlie repeated, before yelling out, “Oww damn it Jo! What was that for?” Joey had wiped the disinfectant over the large graze on Charlie's knuckle again. “Sorry thought I missed a spot...and I'll just keep missing spots and cleaning it up if you don't tell me what's up,” Joey warned quietly. Charlie rolled her eyes, “You're going to threaten me with disinfectant...? Oww oww, okay stop it that stings like hell Jo! Fine I give up! Did you always used to be so cruel?” “I'm not cruel Charlz...I just know how to use disinfectant to my advantage,” Joey claimed, as she put the bottle down, and picked up the bandages, beginning to slowly wrap them around Charlie's hand.

“Do you realize what you just said?” Charlie looked at her weirdly. “Don't change the subject to my weird sense of humour,” Joey stated sharply, “I thought we'd started to sort out our issues last night. Now I find you in a distracted mood and that you got pissed off enough last night to punch a wall. That's not like you.” “Maybe you don't know me anymore,” Charlie said looking away from Joey. “You really think that?” Joey replied, the hurt evident in her voice, “I thought we were really getting somewhere yesterday.” “So, did I,” Charlie whispered. “So, what changed? When did things change?” Joey asked lightly, pulling the bandage around Charlie's hand and tightening it, as she clipped it up. Charlie looked down at their hands, as she still had her hand leaning on Joey's palm, then looked up at her, tears welling up in her eyes, “I dunno maybe when I caught you kissing your 'former'. How else did you expect me to react? Knowing that I’ve finally lost you...why didn’t you just tell me you two were together?”

_Why can’t you just tell me if we’ll ever have a chance of being happy together again? Please Jo...just tell me that kiss didn’t mean anything...tell me it just made you see...that I’m the one you want to be with..._


	11. It Is Me...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey have a conversation about Charlie's reaction to Kaitlyn kissing Joey and the kiss Joey shared with her ex. Riley instills some confidence in the former couple that they aren't messing up everything.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eleven**

_‘I dunno maybe when I caught you kissing your 'former'.’ Oh God...I never meant for her to find out like this._ _‘Knowing that I’ve finally lost you...’ God Charlie you haven’t lost me..._ “You saw that?” Joey winced. Charlie nodded slowly, pursing her lips, trying desperately not to cry...not to show any emotions. _Because that's just what I need to do right? Make a fool of myself by turning into a sobbing idiot now._ “Why didn't you say anything?” Joey stared at her. “Hoping it was a dream...or nightmare,” Charlie tried to laugh off, “Guess it wasn't.” “It wasn't what it looked like Charl--” Joey started to say, but Charlie interrupted, “Funny...you said the same thing last night when I asked if you were on a date with her...and I believed you.” “Charlie it was the truth...at the time. I never meant for that...kiss to happen. It took me by surprise too you know,” Joey admitted. “But you still kissed her back,” Charlie pointed out. Joey nodded, then suggested, “Yeah I did. Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this Charlie. If you’re not ready for this, maybe we should keep our private lives...private.” Charlie removed her hand from Joey’s, placing it out in front of her, “Joey...we’ve never held back on each other. I don’t want you to shut me out just because it might hurt me. If you’re...moving on...then I need to learn to deal with it. And I can’t do that if you try and keep me in the dark about it, so I can pretend it’s not happening.”

_Or I’m really just terrified of losing you completely...I need to know if I still have a chance of winning you back. Of winning my family back. There’s still a chance right? I mean she said...she didn’t mean for the kiss to happen...so maybe it didn’t mean anything. Or maybe Kaitlyn’s a bad kisser and she doesn’t want to do it again. She looks like she could be a bad kisser...ah who am I kidding?! The woman’s gorgeous, no wonder Joey’s falling for her. Falling for her? I didn’t just think that because it can’t be...true,_ Charlie groaned silently as these thoughts clouded her mind.

“Charlie are you sure about this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or jealous by talking about her,” Joey said calmly. “Joey if you want to talk about this...I’m here to listen,” Charlie replied kindly. Joey nodded, flicking some strands of hair behind her ear, “I didn’t expect what happened last night to happen.” “Did you sleep with her?” Charlie asked sharply before she could stop herself. Joey shook her head, “Of course not. Charlie if you’re going to accuse me of something like this before giving me a chance to explain then you aren’t ready for this.” Charlie closed her eyes, breathing deeply, before opening them again, “Sorry I just...guess I’m not ready for that conversation yet. Knowing that you’ve been with... Look it was just a kiss, nothing to be jealous about.”

“You’re _not_ jealous?” Joey questioned, “So...then why did you do this to yourself? Why’d you go out and punch a wall?” “Because...I...I was angry that you lied to me...um...about not dating her. We used to tell each other everything. It just...hurt...knowing how much things have changed between us that....there’s secrets between us...and I overreacted.  You seem disappointed that I’m not jealous,” Charlie disclosed. “No...I’m uh glad you’re not like that,” Joey smiled, “When I spoke to you last night about Kaitlyn, I was telling you the truth. We are...were just friends and maybe that dinner we had was kinda...date-like. When we left the Diner...we just went for a walk. Talking about everything, she’s a good friend. Kinda missed the fact I haven’t seen her in ten years. When we made our way down to the edge of the beach, we had started talking about why she left the Bay. Then the whole...Robbo thing came up again.” “About what he did to you when he attacked you?” Charlie realized.

“Yeah,” Joey said softly, “You know you’re not the only one with the opinion that Kaitlyn’s like him. Kaitlyn’s terrified of the fact that there’s even a small chance that she could be like her brother, and doesn’t understand how I can forgive her. So I was trying to convince her that she hasn’t done anything I need to forgive, and like I told you last night: I’m not like Brett. She still got quite emotional over it because she still blames herself on some level that she wasn’t here to stop him, and I was just trying to comfort her...in a friend kinda-way.” “But then she kissed you...and you didn’t pull away,” Charlie whispered.

Joey hesitated, before placing her hand over Charlie’s injured hand, squeezing it very lightly, not wanting to hurt her, just letting her know she was there, “I think I was too nervous to pull away...I felt like I was back in high school. The second before she lent forwards to kiss me...I froze. Like it didn’t quite feel like it was real. Reminded me about...our first kiss. When I was the one that pulled back because I was so shocked that you had been the one to make the first move... _you_ kissed _me_.” “So you were thinking about me when she kissed you?” Charlie asked anxiously, with a subtle hint of hope and eagerness in her voice.

“I really wasn’t thinking much of anything when she kissed me...that’s just something I realized last night falling asleep,” Joey told her. Charlie paused before asking, “Falling asleep...alone right? I mean you and her weren’t...” “Yes alone, I told you that before. I’m not ready yet for that type of relationship. Trust me if you knew how nervous I was when she kissed me, you’d know how _not_ ready I am to be with anyone. I’d probably be a nervous wreck,” Joey tried to laugh off. “Sorry I just guess...that since it’s been a while since you...we were together...I kinda assumed...you have a hot, gorgeous woman who’s interested in you. Everybody has needs, and it’s normal that you’re going to want to fulfil those needs,” Charlie replied honestly, “But I understand the nervousness.”

Joey stroked Charlie’s fingers, which were slightly poking out from the bandage, giggling, “Yeah I remember our first time. I thought you were going to hyperventilate at one point.” “I wasn’t that bad was I?” Charlie groaned. “No you were...unbelievable. You were just terrified that you weren’t going to be enough for me, that you could never make me happy just because you’d never been with another woman before. You didn’t even have to say anything, I could see it all written in your eyes,” Joey smiled warmly. “I miss that...you being able to know everything that I’m thinking by looking into my eyes,” Charlie confessed. “I miss it too,” Joey replied. _She’s talking in the past-tense...like she can’t do it anymore...like we don’t have that connection anymore_ Charlie realized _._

“So does this mean you two are back together again...after that kiss you shared?” Charlie asked apprehensively. “I’m not really sure to be honest. After our kiss, we didn’t really talk about it, we just stood there holding each other until she walked me home, and I haven’t had the chance to talk to her yet...” Joey paused, “You said ‘again’...’back together again’ and when you said you saw us kissing you called her my ‘former.’” “She’s your ex right?” Charlie shrugged. “Yeah she is...how did you know that?” Joey questioned softly.

“Ruby told me you two were...high school sweethearts last night when I told her who Kaitlyn was. Why didn’t you tell me about her?” Charlie asked sadly. “Well I...guess the opportunity never came up,” Joey lied. “Don’t lie to me...it’s the one thing you’re not good at,” Charlie whispered. “I should have told you last night that she’s my ex-girlfriend...or years back. I don’t know why I didn’t. I know I got hurt really bad from our relationship when she just took off without a word. I know why she did it, to stop Robbo from hassling me about ‘turning’ his sister, but it still hurt that I didn’t get any kind of closure. I guess I thought it’d be easier to just forget it ever happened,” Joey confessed. “You never forget the first person you were ever with...the first person you fell in love with,” Charlie reminded her.

“I wasn’t in love with Kaitlyn back then. I liked her and had strong feelings for her, sure, but I think I was more caught up in the...idea of her being my first love. She was the first person I fell for...but I was never ‘in love’ with her. All I know is...my whole life I’ve only ever loved one person,” Joey smiled. Charlie entangled their fingers, as much as she could ignoring the searing pain that still shot up her arm, as she smiled back. Then her smile faded slightly, as she lent forwards, “It is me...right?” Joey let her fingers drop from Charlie’s grip, then playfully smacked Charlie on the arm, “Of course it’s you, you goof.” “I was just checking,” Charlie admitted nervously. Joey shifted her chair closer to Charlie, “Come here.” Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck, as Charlie snaked her arms comfortably around Joey’s lower back.

“Thank you for letting me talk about this,” Joey whispered, “I know it’s hard for you.” Charlie pushed away several tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks, “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.” “I don’t know how I’m feeling right now about Kaitlyn...about this whole situation. It’s really confusing for me because...I never considered the possibility of ever moving on with anyone else. I don’t know what the future holds for me and whether I am ready to move on...but I’m glad we feel comfortable enough to be honest with each other about how we really feel,” Joey comforted.

_Yeah...I’m being real honest_ both girls shook their heads, but continued hanging onto each other. “Oh and Charlie...maybe next time we hug...you could be...I dunno wearing...actual clothes,” Joey chuckled lightly, “You know I like the whole...bra and briefs look...but it’s not exactly a look I expected from you this morning.” _Jealous is she?_ Charlie thought. “Hey you’re the one that started hugging me knowing I was dressed like this,” Charlie giggled, “Plus you’re the one that walked in here unannounced. Wasn’t expecting company...so I can wear whatever I want.”

“Point taken,” Joey agreed, “But I will say...it’s nice to see you out of your uniform.” “I thought you loved me in my uniform,” Charlie sniggered. Joey rolled her eyes – _okay, so very true._ Both women continued to cling onto one another, reluctant to let go but knowing they had to soon before the awkwardness set in. Suddenly Charlie felt a small tugging on her dressing gown, and looked down to find Riley standing next to them. Finally realizing she had to let go of Joey, as she didn’t want to confuse Riley anymore about their relationship, Charlie pulled her arms away from Joey.

“Happy birthday Riley!” Charlie exclaimed, as Joey also smiled down at him, “Morning birthday boy!” Both girls reached out at the same time to ruffle his hair, their fingers grazing each other’s briefly. Without saying a word, Riley placed his hands on Charlie’s knees, and she used her good arm to help lift him up onto her lap. Wrapping her arm around his waist to keep him steady, she smiled at him, “Interrupted us ‘cause you were missing out on family hugs huh?” Riley nodded, “Yes Mama C.” “We’re sorry Ry, we didn’t mean to exclude you baby boy,” Joey apologized, as she lent forwards pulling him into a quick hug, while he was still seated on Charlie’s lap. Charlie smiled at her family in front of her. _How did I lose all this?_

Letting go of him, Joey pulled back but held onto his hand, “How you feeling Ry?” “Much better now Mama J,” Riley answered. “I’m so glad baby boy, we got so worried about you,” Joey told him. “So are you looking forward to your party today Riley?” Charlie asked him. Riley looked up at her, a huge grin on his face, “Yep. There’s gonna be games, presents, magicians and cake right?” “Are you kidding me? Do you think we would plan your birthday party without all those things? What kind of parents do you take us for?” Joey teased him, ruffling his hair again. “You’re the best parents ever,” Riley announced. Joey and Charlie looked over at each other, sharing a knowing look – _maybe we’re not doing as badly as we thought._

Charlie wrapped her arm around him tighter, “Well you know what? As the best parents ever we’ve both got some presents for you that we’re gonna let you open now instead of waiting until this afternoon. What do you think of that Riley?” “Awesome,” Riley answered enthusiastically. “But you’re gonna be a good boy today right?” Joey clarified playfully. “Of course Mama J,” Riley agreed, before he suddenly noticed the bandage on Charlie’s hand, and looked up at her concerned, “Did you hurt yourself Mum?”

Charlie stroked his face, against his cheek, “Yeah but I’ll be okay. Just a few bruises, nothing serious I promise.” “How’d you hurt yourself? Did you get hurt at work?” Riley continued to ask worried. “No baby it had nothing to do with work. I’m good at my job remember. I just um...I hurt it when I...” Charlie struggled to explain her actions to her son without telling him the reason behind them. Joey squeezed his hand, then added calmly, “You’re mum’s...just a bit of an idiot sometimes. Doesn’t think before she acts.” Charlie raised her eyebrow at Joey, “Always such a comfort telling the truth Jo. But yes Ry, she’s right...I was just...acting like an idiot. Don’t worry about me, baby boy, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to be worried about me at all.”

“Okay Mama C,” Riley nodded, “I’m glad you’re okay.” “Trust me...this little injury wouldn’t keep me away from your party today,” Charlie promised. “Say Riley, why don’t you go get changed and when you come back we can open those presents we got for you,” Joey suggested happily. “Okay,” Riley smiled, as he slowly crawled off Charlie’s lap, and once landing on the floor, ran back to his room. “We’ve done well with him...considering...the circumstances,” Joey smiled. “Yeah we have,” Charlie nodded in agreement, as she stood up, “Thanks for...fixing my hand. You didn’t have to do that.” “’Course I did, couldn’t have all the kids today being freaked out by the scars all over your hand could we?” Joey joked. Charlie rolled her eyes, “You’re such a...” _wife._

“Such a what?” Joey looked up at Charlie as she also stood up, then made her way back to the stove. “Doesn’t matter,” Charlie whispered. Joey threw out the contents in the frying pan, which had gone stone cold, and grabbed the pancake mixture to start again. “Do you always make sure you have enough mixture for two batches?” Charlie asked her. “Yep, first batch always gets interrupted by something or other, so I’ve learnt to just ensure I can make another batch,” Joey responded. Charlie smiled knowingly, “I’m just gonna check on Ry. Make sure he’s getting ready for his party.”

“Oh ah...Charlie,” Joey called out to her, and Charlie turned back, “I...ah...I thought you should know...I invited Kaitlyn to Riley’s birthday party today. I invited her yesterday morning before we...kissed. If you’re not comfortable with her being there then I can...” Charlie swallowed hard, “It’s fine...need to get used to it sooner or later.” _Fine!?! It’s not fine! Why did you say it was fine? Knowing Joey might be falling for another woman is...difficult enough to deal with...but having them together in front of me...I don’t know if I can do this. But I have to...I can’t let my jealousy ‘cause another fight between us. I need to learn...that maybe Joey and I aren’t destined to be together..._

Joey turned around, her eyes searching Charlie’s eyes for the truth, and all she could say is, “Thanks Charlie.” “I should...ah go check on Ry now,” Charlie said again as she exited the kitchen. _God please tell me I’ll be okay seeing them...being a couple...that I won’t do something to ruin this for Joey. I can’t make a fool of myself...and let Joey know I’m still in love with her...when she’s obviously not in love with me anymore._


	12. She'll Never Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Riley's birthday party. The former couple put their differences aside for their son on his special day by being adults and avoiding each other so they don't have another argument. What makes Riley choose Charlie over Joey?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twelve**

Charlie and Joey arrived with Riley to Leah’s a couple hours later. Most of the guests, including Riley’s friends and the girls’ friends, had already arrived. Riley was welcomed by the group, and immediately ran over to his group of friends to decide which party games they wanted to play first. Charlie and Joey gave each other a friendly smile as Joey moved across the room to see Aden and Nicole, while Charlie headed off in the opposite direction for Ruby and Geoff.

“Hey Joey, how’s Riley going?” Aden asked as he passed her a drink when she got over to them, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a quick hug. “He’s good Aid. Seems back to normal from his illness and had a good time with Charlie, so we can stop worrying about him,” she replied happily. “He certainly looks like he’s already having such a fun time with his friends,” Nicole grinned. “Your boy is growing up fast,” Aden laughed, “Just think he’s gonna be in high school soon enough.” “God time better not move that quickly. I don’t think I’m ready to even contemplate him going to primary school. What will I do with myself every day?” Joey asked calmly.

“Come back on the trawler with me and Geoff every day of course. It’ll stop you missing him...a little. The last five years have just blown past since you and Charlie decided to start a family, trust me, he’ll be in high school before you know it. Hope you and Charlie are prepared to fend off all the gorgeous girls that’ll be chasing him,” Aden chuckled, “’Cause if he’s anything like me...you’re in for some drama.” “Might leave that job for Charlie, I’m sure she’d be better at frightening them away since she’s a cop,” Joey grinned, “Oh and Charlie and I already decided years ago that since your his Uncle, Aid, you get to be the one to give him ‘the talk.’” “’The talk’? I can’t do that. That the parents job,” Aden moaned.

“Yeah but it’ll come better from a guy so...hey I’m giving you like 8 to 10 years or so to start planning your speech rather than just spring it on you,” Joey smiled. “She’s got a point Aid,” Nicole teased, “I mean Joey...hardly has any experience with guys so...you can tell him all about the guys’ perspective of this stuff.” Aden turned to Nicole, smirking, “Keep taking her side and I’ll let you be the one to explain to him what Joey and Charlie do...did in bed together.” Nicole’s jaw dropped, along with Joey’s. “Ok he is so never finding out about that. All he needs to know is we loved each other and fell asleep in each other’s arms. So don’t you go tell him anything else,” Joey chuckled. “Whatever you say, Collins, whatever you say,” Aden agreed, but his smile faded slightly.

_At first I was happy – Joey was confident that Charlie would still be in their lives enough to want to threaten any girls trying to steal Riley’s heart...I never really thought Charlie would stick around...she’s made enough mistakes as it is letting them go...she seems silly enough to just up and leave them. Now Joey says ‘loved’...past tense...she really doesn’t think they have any future together as a couple does she? Can’t she see how much Charlie still loves her...and can’t she even feel it in her own heart that they’ll never be anyone else for her? I can’t do anything...I’m just the best friend...they need to work it out on their own when they’re ready._

Meanwhile, Charlie was chatting to Ruby and Geoff. Charlie’s injured hand hadn’t escaped the couple’s keen notice, and Charlie was forced to admit how it happened, that she had witnessed Joey kissing Kaitlyn the previous night. Ruby rushed forwards immediately pulling Charlie into a hug, “I’m so sorry Mum.” “Hey its fine...I really am okay with it,” Charlie replied weakly. “Not very convincing Charlie,” Ruby whispered. Charlie was briefly distracted as she looked across the room, and saw Aden put his arm around Joey’s shoulders, “Yeah well I gotta be okay with it Rubes...I can’t afford to lose her by getting jealous. It’s not my place anymore to be like that.” _For God’s sake Charlie, if you don’t fight for her...you’re gonna lose her anyway_ Ruby sighed.

“You’ll always have a place in Joey’s life, Charlie,” Geoff reminded her sweetly, “Doesn’t matter what your relationship with each other is like, she’ll always listen to your opinion. So if you’re not okay with her and Kaitlyn being together...you need to tell her.” Charlie half-smiled, “Thanks Geoff. I’ll think about it. But it’s too late to say anything now, Joey invited her to the party, and I don’t want to be the bitchy ex who tells Joey she can’t invite her...maybe sorta kinda unofficial...girlfriend.” “Charlie, why put yourself through more pain seeing them together?” Ruby asked concerned. “Because if Joey is happy now...I can’t deny her that...I’ve already ruined her happiness multiple times...I can’t keep doing it,” Charlie explained, before changing the subject, “You keep this up and I’m gonna start to cry and I can’t have Riley seeing that...so enough about me, what’s new with you two?”

Geoff wrapped his arm around Ruby’s waist, smiling down at her, as Ruby stared into his eyes contently. “It’s nothing that can’t wait until after Riley’s party. It’s his special day,” Ruby replied. “You cannot just tell me that Ruby,” Charlie groaned, “Wait are you two--?” “Oh God no Charlie, we’re not engaged...yet. Do you see a ring on my finger?” Ruby pointed out. “Right, no of course not. You two just look really happy...Ruby are you pregnant?” Charlie asked lightly. “Oh my God Charlie no I’m not...pregnant,” Ruby rolled her eyes at her mother, as she whispered the last word, for fear that Colleen was about and would tell the whole town her and Geoff were starting a family.

Charlie nodded, “Well good...that’s good.” “Okay me not being pregnant is...good?” Ruby looked at Charlie puzzled. “I didn’t mean it like that Rubes, sorry. I just...” Charlie let out a grin and smacked Geoff on the shoulder, “You make me a 36 year old grandmother and they’ll be hell to pay.” Geoff smiled awkwardly, rubbing his shoulder where Charlie had hit him, trying to put on a brave face, “Oww.” Ruby shook her head, “Well you can relax...Mum. We won’t be making you a grandmother...just yet. I think we’d like to at least leave it a few years before we even consider having kids ‘cause we still feel too young for that. I love my little brother but I am so not ready to deal with one of them myself. Having the ability to give him back to you and Joey is a great feeling. But okay I guess I can’t keep it a secret. We’re ah...I’m moving in with Geoff that’s all.”

“Aww Rubes that’s fantastic!” Charlie exclaimed, as she pulled the couple into a hug. Pulling out of Charlie’s embrace, Ruby held onto her hand, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” “Why wouldn’t I be Rubes?” Ruby shrugged, “I dunno...I guess with me gone...our place is gonna be empty a lot since you’re at work all the time. You sure you gonna be okay with that?” Charlie smiled, as she looked over at Riley, with Joey also in the corner of her eyesight, “Ruby, I’m not going to let that stop you from moving on with your life. Besides maybe it’ll give me a good chance to spend some alone time with Riley when he’s here. It’s been a while since I’ve really spent any time with him by myself. I need to stop relying on you babysitting him when I’m busy with work. Hey maybe it’ll be a good reason to try and cut down on some shifts if I no longer have anyone to look after...him...”

Ruby squeezed Charlie’s hand, “You alright Charlz?” Charlie swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Ruby looked over to where Charlie was looking, and found the reason for Charlie’s sudden quietness, as she spotted Kaitlyn had arrived and was greeting Joey with a quick kiss on the cheek. Ruby continued to watch as Kaitlyn shyly entangled her hand with Joey, and the pair began chatting with Aden and Nicole. Turning back to Charlie, Ruby stroked her hand against Charlie’s arm, “Charlie are you okay? It’s okay if you’re not, we all understand.” Charlie tried her best to smile, “Its fine Ruby. I’ll be...okay. I just have to get used to it...can’t expect Joey to stay single forever.” “Don’t lie and say you’re okay with this when it’s hurting you,” Ruby pleaded. “So maybe it does hurt...there’s nothing I can do about it,” Charlie said sadly.

“How ‘bout we go see Riley? Geoff and I have some presents for him. Will that cheer you up a little?” Ruby suggested. “Couldn’t hurt,” Charlie decided contently, as she looked back over at Riley and frowned. Once again, Ruby and Geoff followed her gaze. Before Ruby could stop her, Charlie rushed out of the living room into the kitchen. Ruby looked up at Geoff, “I’ll be right back.” Kissing her forehead quickly, Geoff smiled, “No problem Rubes. You go make sure she’s okay.”

Ruby quickly rushed into the kitchen following Charlie, finding her leaning against the back doorframe. Standing next to her quietly, Ruby noticed Charlie wiping a few tears from her cheek, “You okay? The truth this time Mum.” Charlie brushed her hand through her hair, “I shouldn’t have rushed off like that. It’s not even a big deal.  I just need to...get used to this.” Ruby snaked her arm around Charlie’s waist, leaning her chin against Charlie’s shoulder, “Of course it’s a big deal if it upsets you like this Charlie. You have a right to be upset.” “No I don’t Rubes,” Charlie insisted, “She was just giving him a birthday present...there shouldn’t be anything wrong with that.”

“Joey’s new...maybe kinda sorta unofficial...girlfriend...just gave your son a birthday present. It’s not exactly wrong...but it obviously upsets you,” Ruby comforted. “She was just being polite, doing the right thing. Guess I’m just lucky that Joey didn’t see the way I reacted,” Charlie shrugged. “Charlie don’t you see what this is about? You’re upset about seeing them together and maybe seeing Kaitlyn giving Riley a present just makes you realize...what you’ll be giving up if Joey and her do get together,” Ruby told her lightly, “That you’ll have to get used to her being in Riley’s life.”

“You know what Rubes? I really don’t want to talk about this. I spoke to Joey this morning and she doesn’t know how she feels about Kaitlyn and that they aren’t together...yet. If Joey decides to start dating her, I can’t stop it and I can’t stop her ending up being in Riley’s life either. Right now there’s nothing I can do so I’m gonna go back out there and enjoy my son’s birthday party...and try not to let all this stuff get to me because today’s about him,” Charlie decided firmly. Without another word, Charlie moved out of Ruby’s embrace and walked back into the living room. Ruby sighed, _Charlie you can stop this...if that’s what you really want. Why can’t you see it?_

Over the next hour or so, Charlie mingled with all the guests, including Leah, Roman, Rachel, Martha and Ryan, and hung out with Riley, Harry, VJ and the rest of Riley’s friends, playing games with them and laughing with them. Charlie made a point of letting Riley hold her hand when they brought out the magician that Leah had organised. Riley kept a strong grip on her hand, knowing that Charlie hated magicians for some unknown reason and wanted nothing more than to disappear herself during the act. Riley smiled happily, when Charlie instead stayed by his side through the whole act the magician entertained them with, knowing that Charlie was only still there for him. After the magician left, Charlie went to get them some food and came back grumbling about all the kids pinching the jelly. 

Joey and Kaitlyn did much the same, but it didn’t escape Kaitlyn’s notice that Charlie seemed to be watching them out of the corner of her eye. It bugged her at first, but she didn’t want to make a big deal of it with Joey. Instead she comfortably talked with Joey and her friends, happy that Joey seemed relaxed enough around her to hold her hand or let her wrap her arm around Joey’s waist. _Is this still a friend thing? We used to be like this back in high school before we got together...is this the same thing? I should probably talk to her about what that kiss meant to her last night,_ Kaitlyn thought.

Throughout the afternoon Riley found himself splitting his time between Charlie and Joey, and everywhere Joey was, Kaitlyn was with her. While happy he was finally spending some time with Charlie, who had made a point of switching off her mobile so she wouldn’t get any calls from work interrupting them, he was disappointed that he didn’t get to spend time with both his parents together. Knowing that Joey seemed happy to be spending time with Kaitlyn, and while Riley liked her a lot, he still felt like he needed to protect Charlie from her. So he kept spending extra time with Charlie and trying to make sure she didn’t bump into Kaitlyn as often as possible, by distracting Charlie and getting her to join in the games the children were playing.

Of course, with a small party in Leah and Roman’s living room, it was only a matter of time before Charlie bumped into Kaitlyn at the food table. Their conversation only lasted a few seconds, of which both were friendly towards one another, before Riley ran over to Charlie. Wrapping his arms around her leg and leaning his head against her hip, he dragged her back to the game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey they had been playing. Joey grinned happily as she watched from across the room, feeling like she was watching a whole new Charlie having fun and spending time with their son. _What a difference one day off work makes!_

After Charlie had her turn at pinning the tail on the donkey, Riley pulled her into a hug, “You did that on purpose.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about Mister,” Charlie dismissed playfully. “You put the tail on its head so I would win,” he grinned. “Well I guess you caught me out...your mother can’t play this game at all and loses badly every time,” Charlie lied, then giggling, “Good thing you didn’t inherit my bad Pin the Tail on the Donkey skills. I vote we try another game but first I need a drink. You want anything Birthday Boy?” “An orange juice if Leah has any,” he decided. “Well I’ll see what I can do,” Charlie grinned, as she kissed him on the forehead, and made her way to the kitchen.

Grinning from ear to ear, Charlie wasn’t prepared when she walked into the kitchen to find Joey and Kaitlyn kissing each other passionately. They were standing there against the counter, arms wrapped around each other, and lips pressed firmly together. Charlie could tell that by the way that Joey was standing with her back against the counter, Kaitlyn had most likely initiated the embrace, but still bit her lip painfully as she realized Joey was kissing Kaitlyn back. _Guess they’re more than friends...I’ve lost her haven’t I?_ Unable to make her presence known or stand there watching the woman she loves kissing her ex-girlfriend, Charlie silently ran out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes.

All the guests were too involved with their conversations or joining in with the games being played, nobody noticed as Charlie quickly passed through the room, until she bumped into Aden. “Hey Charlie everything...?” Aden started to ask, but Charlie just glared at him, and pushed him aside as she walked outside. Aden shrugged, _Why does Charlie have to glare at me every time she sees me? Is it something I’ve done?_ But Aden wasn’t the only one to notice Charlie’s actions. Riley watched her too.

Curious as to why Charlie had ran off, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, to find Joey placing candles on his birthday cake...and Kaitlyn standing behind her with her arms wrapped around Joey’s hips. It was an embrace he had gotten used to seeing...between his parents. He watched briefly as Kaitlyn apologised for “making a move at an inappropriate time” and Joey told her “you didn’t do anything wrong.” Kaitlyn then asked how Joey was “feeling about all this?” and Joey answering her, “It feels nice Kaitlyn, having someone I can rely on. I’m not sure I’m ready to make this...us official but I’d like to keep spending time with you...and see where it takes us.” Kaitlyn nodded, brushing her lips against Joey’s cheek, “I can wait for you to be ready.”

Riley hated what he was watching...Joey being happy. He could imagine the look in her eyes right now. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy again...with Charlie. Following Charlie’s actions he snuck through the living room, and made his way to the front door of Leah’s house. Looking out of the fly-screen door he saw Charlie sitting on the curb of the driveway. He was relieved when he pushed at the door opening it, as it hadn’t clicked closed properly, and he was too short to reach the door handle.

Cautiously making his way outside, as he neared closer to Charlie he heard her crying. Standing in front of her, Charlie looked up when she noticed him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to hide the pain she was in, she struggled to talk without whimpering, “Hey...baby boy...shouldn’t you be inside? I think they’re...getting your birthday...cake ready. Don’t want to...miss out on that.” Riley looked down at her, and without another word, crawled onto Charlie’s lap, wrapping his arms around her. Hoping his action would comfort her, he was upset when instead Charlie burst into tears again. Leaning his head against her shoulder, and pulling one of his hands from her waist to grip onto her hand tightly, he relaxed into the embrace, getting used to Charlie’s chest heaving up and down as she continued crying.

As much as she tried, Charlie couldn’t stop the tears flowing down her cheeks, her vision blurred as she watched her son crawl into her lap and settle down against her. When he’d done so, Charlie couldn’t keep a hold of her emotions anymore, bursting into tears again...because she couldn’t remember the last time they had done this...the last time Riley had chosen her. Charlie remembered the many times when he was younger, Riley would always make himself comfortable sitting against her and Joey on the couch or on their bed. He hated leaving their side, and just wanted to spend hours clinging to them. When Charlie’s work started getting in the way...although she didn’t notice it at first, or really didn’t want to acknowledge the problem properly, Riley started gravitating towards Joey as she was the one who took care of him.

It pained her to watch him slowly pull away from her...knowing it was her who had caused it by working too hard and never being there for him. But as much as she wanted to change, her arguments with Joey kept increasing, pushing her further into her work, to spend time away from Joey, stupidly thinking that some space between them would keep their arguing to a minimum. By the time she realized the consequences of her actions...she almost felt like a stranger around her son. Jealous of the connection he shared with Joey, and afraid part of it had to do with the fact Joey is his biological mother, and he never saw her in the same light...just like she was the step-mother, she was slightly relieved when they began to reconnect after Joey had left her and Charlie had the opportunity to spend time alone with him when he visited her...when he wasn’t busy being babysat by Ruby because Charlie was working of course. And now here he was, wrapped up in her arms trying to comfort her. It broke Charlie’s heart watching him cuddle her...trying to do his best to protect her.

But as much as he tried, Riley couldn’t protect Charlie from the reality of Joey moving on with another woman. _She deserves to be happy...and I never tried hard enough to make her happy...I never deserved the love she gave me._ “Mama C,” Riley finally broke their silence, “Is Mama J...Is that woman Mama J’s new...girlfriend?” Charlie rocked them back and forth, stroking Riley’s face, finally admitting, “I think so. How did you know?” “I saw them hugging in the kitchen, and Kaitlyn kissing Mama J on the cheek. They were acting...the way you and Mum used to,” Riley nodded sadly, “Will we ever be a family again?” “I wish I knew Ry,” Charlie sobbed. “But you still want us to be family?” he asked. “More than anything,” Charlie revealed. “Then why can’t you go in there and sweep Mama J off her feet, make us a family again?” Riley whimpered.

Charlie wiped some tears from her cheek, “Because she deserves to be happy...and if I can’t give her that...I just hope this girl Kaitlyn can do that for me.” “She’s only ever happy with you,” Riley pleaded. “I know you want to believe that baby boy,” Charlie replied lightly, as she tightened her grip on him, continuing to rock them back and forth, “But I’ve been watching her all day...and she looks happy for once. I’m not the one responsible for that.” “But you can be, you just have to fight for her. You need to steal her away from Kaitlyn,” Riley begged. “What if that hurts Joey more?” Charlie pointed out quietly. “She’ll have you so there’s no reason for her being hurt anymore,” Riley sobbed.

“Baby I wish it was that simple but this is Joey’s decision to make. We can’t force her to make a decision she doesn’t want to...even if it means we get hurt in the process. She loves you so much and she doesn’t want to cause you any pain,” Charlie convinced him. “She is causing me pain,” Riley whispered, “By choosing Kaitlyn over you. I don’t want her in my life.” “I know you think that’s the right thing to say, and I wish Kaitlyn wasn’t in your mum’s life either...but it’s not up to us to decide if she’s good enough for Joey. I don’t really know much about her but she seems...like a nice person. I saw the smile on your face when she gave you the present. Maybe you just need to give her a chance,” Charlie suggested.

“I don’t want to give her a chance. I don’t want her to trick Mama J into having feelings for her,” Riley whispered. “You’re mum is one of the smartest people I know, no way would she fall for that. If Joey has feelings for her, it wouldn’t be a trick,” Charlie explained, “You just have to give her a shot. Will you do that...for me?” Riley watched as the tears continued trickling down Charlie’s cheeks as she asked him that, he agreed not wanting to cause Charlie anymore distress, “Okay.” “You’re a good boy to your mum aren’t you?” Charlie tried to smile. Riley nodded silently.

“C’mon Ry let’s get cleaned up and head back inside for your birthday cake. Everybody’ll be wondering where we’ve gotten to. Don’t want them coming out here seeing me like this do you?” Charlie said lightly, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Riley nodded slowly, as he slipped off her lap, “Okay we’ll go back inside and enjoy the rest of the party.” Riley lent down, holding out his hand to Charlie, which she took hold of as she stood up.

“That’s right. Don’t spend the rest of the day worrying about what’s happening between me and your mum. Just enjoy the time you get to spend with us, don’t be angry at Joey if she decides she needs to move on with Kaitlyn. Things happen for a reason, and if we’re meant to get back together...we will,” Charlie declared positively. “I know...these things take time...and I’ll try to get along with Kaitlyn for Mama J’s sake...but I don’t know if I can...because she’ll never be you,” Riley revealed. Charlie ruffled his hair, “There’s my boy. C’mon let’s get inside and forget about Joey’s...new girlfriend. Let’s just celebrate your birthday like we should.” Riley gripped onto her hand, as Charlie led the way back into the house.


	13. It's Not Up To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another Jarlie fight. This time with consequences. Joey finally gives Charlie her reasoning as to why she's been acting like a mega-biatch to her wife for the past 6 months. Has Charlie done wrong by her family or does Charlie have some explaining to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for your lovely comments TOAMBS. I think I'm re-posting this fic just for you!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirteen**

That night, after Charlie had returned home from Leah’s place and the birthday party, she immediately collapsed on her bed. Groaning as she remembered she had a 5:00 am shift the following morning. _That’s what I get for taking one day off work...I need to have more days like this._ Closing her eyes, Charlie started to relax, until she heard her mobile beep alerting her she had a text message. Rolling over she reached out for her phone, afraid it was work, but intrigued when she noticed the message was from Joey. Opening the message, Charlie read it:

_Charlie can you come over to Aden’s now? Joey._

Charlie sighed as she re-read the simple message. _No explanation, no reason for why I need to be at Aden’s, and definitely no ‘Love Joey.’ When did she stop signing them ‘Love Joey’? How long did it take me to notice?_ Charlie messaged her back:

_I’ll be there soon. What’s wrong? Charlie._

_When did I stop signing my messages ‘Love Charlie’?_ Groaning she got back up, and walked out into the kitchen where she grabbed her handbag and keys. Making the quick drive to Aden’s, Charlie kept checking her phone for a reply from Joey but never received any reply, making her extremely worried that maybe Riley was sick again. _He was just fine a few hours ago...maybe we let him eat too much junk food and he’s sick again. Nice parenting Charlie!_ Rushing up the pathway to Aden’s apartment, Charlie checked her watch, trying to avoid the fact that she would probably be tired tomorrow morning at work from lack of sleep...but that didn’t really matter to her if there was a problem with Riley.

Knocking on the door, Charlie was surprised when Joey immediately opened the door. As Joey stood aside, Charlie strode into the apartment. “Is Riley okay?” she demanded. “You tell me,” Joey hissed. Charlie frowned, “He was fine when I left him at the party with you. What’s up? Why’d you call me this late? I’ve got an early shift tomorrow morning. I’m not saying...look I don’t mind coming over if there’s something wrong with him but can you please get to the point?” “What did you say to him at the party?” Joey asked her, folding her arms over her stomach. Charlie looked at her searching for more, “What do you mean? When?”

“Aden told me you two spent five or ten minutes outside before we served out the birthday cake and Riley’s been in a bit of a distracted mood since. After you left the party, he was really rude to Kaitlyn, giving her back the present she bought him, and he nearly split his drink all over her on purpose. Luckily she managed to jump out of the way. That’s not like him and he liked the gift she gave him. Right now he’s up in his room, and it’s taken me over an hour to get him to go to bed because he kept refusing to go to sleep. He wouldn’t talk to me, he just kept asking to go back to your place,” Joey informed her, “So what’d you do?” “Nothing,” Charlie shook her head, “I don’t know what came over him. I saw him spending time with you two throughout the party. He didn’t seem to have a problem with her.”

“Charlie...” Joey sighed, “Did you tell...him that Kaitlyn and I...that we used to date?” “Well I...” Charlie stuttered, “Not exactly.” “Well what exactly does ‘not exactly’ mean?” Joey demanded. “Well...ah...it was more like...you and Kaitlyn are... _currently_ dating,” Charlie confessed, before back peddling, “I mean...I didn’t tell him myself. He asked me if you two were together and I...I couldn’t lie to him. He’d already figured it out, no point hurting him any further by lying to him.” Joey stared at her, “How did you know?” “You two have bad timing when it comes to making out,” Charlie growled. “Riley saw us together?” Joey swallowed hard.

“No...I did...and afterwards...Riley saw you two hugging while putting the candles on his cake...and he just worked it out himself. He’s a bright kid,” Charlie stumbled, “You didn’t seriously think I would go and tell him something like that...to what get him on my side?” “No I just...” Joey tried to explain, as she bit her lip anxiously, “I didn’t mean for you to think that. I just didn’t know why he was acting like this and I was really worried when he wouldn’t talk to me. I didn’t want him to find out like this...I didn’t want you to find out...like this...I didn’t want to hurt you.” Charlie looked away, “Yeah well I did find out like that...and you did hurt me. So you two are now together?”

Joey sighed, “It’s not that simple Charlz. We’re...taking things slow. That’s all we’re doing right now. Nothing’s official between us.” “Is that just an easy way of trying to get out of telling me you two are really together?” Charlie accused. “No of course not,” Joey insisted, “I’m not ready for a full-on relationship and Kaitlyn understands that. Which is why I didn’t want you or Riley finding out like this. I wanted to wait until I was ready. I wanted to wait for you to be okay with it so we could tell Riley together.” “What you mean like a repeat...the way we had to sit him down and tell him we’re separating and you were leaving me? How could I be ready for that? That I could ever be okay that you’re...moving on?” Charlie demanded harshly.

“Keep your voice down Charlie!” Joey hissed, “Riley’s upstairs, I told you how hard it was to get him to go to sleep.” “Then why’d you ask me over?” Charlie continued to demand, her voice lower, “To try and blame me for his reaction when deep down you know it’s all your fault for getting involved with her? And don’t give me that ‘we’re-not-officially-together’ crap! You knew this would hurt both of us so you accuse me of telling Riley all about the two of you so he’ll hate you. Might surprise you to know that I told him the opposite. I told him to give Kaitlyn a chance because things happen for a reason and if...he truly believes we will get back together then it’ll happen. His reaction is normal and there’s nothing either of us can do to stop the fact he’s not ready for this...he’s not ready for you to be with someone else. And...he’s not the only one.”

Charlie blinked away several tears that started to well up in her eyes, as she turned to walk out of the apartment. But Joey grabbed her by the arm pulling her back. Before she could say anything, Charlie gritted her teeth, “Don’t...you’ve made it pretty clear you don’t think we could ever have a future together. I never made you happy and I realize that’s my fault. I’ve made too many mistakes, and I was never there for you. I turned out just like my father...a disappointment to my family. And I wouldn’t expect you to forgive me...I can’t even forgive me. But Joey...how can I accept the fact that you’re moving on when you’re not even convinced yourself that this is right for you?”

“I never said that...exactly,” Joey argued, “Charlie I don’t expect you to understand how hard this is for me. But I can’t stand around waiting for everyone to be okay with this. Maybe that seems a little selfish to Riley but I’m not doing anything wrong by spending time with Kaitlyn. That’s all it is right now, and yeah maybe one day soon it might turn into something serious, I don’t know, it’s too early to tell. Which is why I didn’t want to involve you or Riley yet. This isn’t your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself for all our problems or else...you’ll never have a chance to move on either.”

“You really think I could ever be ready for that?” Charlie asked miserably. “I think you’ll know when you’re ready, it’s not up to me,” Joey responded. “Obviously,” Charlie gritted. Joey shook her head, “You know what Charlie? It’s late and I’m tired, so I really don’t want to get into this anymore with you. Can you show yourself out?” Joey turned on her heels and made her way up the stairs, heading for her room. Charlie stood there watching her leave, turning to the front door, she hesitated at the doorway. Groaning slightly, Charlie turned back and followed Joey up the stairs, finding her in her bedroom shuffling through her drawers for some pajamas.

Looking up to see Charlie standing at the entry to her room, surprised Joey, “What are you still doing here?” “Look I know I shouldn’t be here,” Charlie stated calmly, as she watched Joey place her pajamas on the bed, before Joey walked over to stand in front of her, “And I know you said you were tired but we still have some issues we need to sort out.” “Can’t it wait?” Joey sighed. “No it can’t,” Charlie replied firmly, “This isn’t about me anymore. You want to see if you’re capable of moving on with Kaitlyn, that’s your choice, doesn’t affect me...much. But what you’re ignoring is how much this is affecting our son. From what you said about his actions tonight...he’s having some serious troubles adjusting to the fact you might be moving on.”

“Well I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow morning,” Joey decided. “Yeah I’m sure that’ll go well. He’s already upset with you and I don’t blame him. This is hard for him. It really hit him today...finding out that you been with Kaitlyn means...we’ll never be a family again,” Charlie said honestly. “We’ll always be a family,” Joey insisted. “Not the kind of family he wants. Jo he doesn’t want to be shuffled and shared between us anymore...he just wants us to be a family. He wants us back together...and I know you’re gonna say that he can’t always have what he wants...but it’s only natural for him to feel this way. He’s a kid and the only thing he wants is for his family to be back together...it’s what he wished for,” Charlie told her sadly.

“What do you mean?” Joey asked confused. Charlie sighed, “It was the wish he made when he blew out his candles on his cake today. You know the whole birthday tradition, make a wish and it’ll come true before your next birthday. He told me afterwards that he wished we could be a family again. Come next year...he’s gonna be pretty upset if it doesn’t happen.” “Charlie I wish that we could make his wish come true...but that’s not a good enough reason for us to be together,” Joey replied. “So our son wanting us together isn’t a good enough reason?” Charlie demanded angrily.

“No...I just meant...it would be for all the wrong reasons. Charlie if...we ever had a chance to get back together...it can’t just be for the sole reason of Riley. Yes it’s a very good reason but if we do that...we’ll only end up hurting each other...and worse Riley. I don’t want that. I know we have our problems but at least we can still talk to each other...I don’t want things to...go badly...and we can’t even stand to be around each other. I won’t do that to Riley,” Joey decided, “Charlie if we are meant to be together...it has to be for us...it’s got to be for the reason that we both want it and we’re both ready for it.”

“Joey I wasn’t suggesting we get back together just for Riley’s sake. I know it would have to be because it’s what we both want...and clearly it’s not what either of us wants right now!” Charlie argued, “I’m just saying...why are you pushing this thing with Kaitlyn? You’re not ready for anything serious...I get that, but why are you even with her...in an unofficial way when you can see how much damage this is doing to Ry? Why can’t you just take a step back with her and wait for Riley to be okay with it?” “Great Charlie so now you’re accusing me of being too selfish and putting my needs in front of our sons,” Joey shouted.

“Well that’s how it appears to me,” Charlie told her. “Charlie as much as I wish I could...I can’t just put my life on hold waiting for other people to be okay with my new relationship...because then I’ll never have a chance to move on. Of course Ry will never be completely okay with this situation because he wants his parents back together. So I can’t wait around forever. Maybe that is selfish of me...” Joey lowered her voice, “But it’s nowhere near as bad as what you’ve been up to behind our backs.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Charlie demanded. “Forget it Charlie! Go home and leave us alone. I don’t want to argue about this anymore,” Joey yelled as she tried to slam her bedroom door in Charlie’s face. “You can’t just say something like that then push me away,” Charlie said firmly standing her ground, pushing the door Joey held back gently until Joey released her grip on the door. “I mean it Charlie, get out of my room and apartment before I call your co-workers and get them to drag you out of here,” Joey shouted angrily. “No. I am not going to let you turn this into a physical fight, I could never do that. But I am not leaving until you explain what you meant before about me doing something behind your back,” Charlie decided. Joey shook her head, whispering, “More like someone.” “Huh?” Charlie asked confused. Joey ran her hand through her hair, “I’m not an idiot Charlie...I’m not completely naïve...I know you’ve been screwing Angelo behind my back!”

“WHAT!?!” Charlie raged. “Oh c’mon you didn’t seriously think I wouldn’t find out? Here you are yelling at me for _possibly_ moving on and you’re the one that hooked up with Angelo barely a week after I left you and have probably being with him since. Tell me Charlie...did you start screwing him before or after I left?” Joey demanded harshly. “You cannot be serious! You think I’m with Angelo? Joey I have not been with anyone else since you moved back to the Bay...let alone thought about being with anyone else,” Charlie swore, “So what the hell makes you think I would ever go near Angelo?” Joey rolled her eyes, “Like I said...I’m not naïve. All the late-night shifts at work, spending as much time away from home as possible which coincidentally meant you spent all your time with him, Angelo constantly flirting with you...I should’ve known it would only be a matter of time that you left me for a man.”

“Joey I spent all that time at work because we were fighting and the less time we spent together, the less fights we could have...idiotic logic I know but that’s why I was constantly at the station. Angelo had nothing to do with that. I couldn’t care less about the jerk and there’s only so much I could’ve done about his flirting but it does not mean I betrayed you...before or after you left me,” Charlie yelled, as a tear rolled down her cheek, and she whispered despondently, “You never had any faith in me that I would stay with you? After everything we went through...every time I told you what you meant to me...you always thought this...was a phase for me and I would leave you for a man? How could you possibly still think that after I’ve spent the better part of six years loving you?”

Joey stood there quietly, watching the tear roll down Charlie’s cheek, continuing down her neck, “Charlie I didn’t mean...” “You never forgave me for sleeping with Hugo did you? Not even after all this time...after proving I love...d you. I asked you to marry me and you did. You asked me to help you have a child you desperately wanted and I did...I gave you the family you wanted. Even after all that...you still never trusted...that I could be happy and fulfilled being with only you,” Charlie urged, her voice cracking. Joey closed her eyes, quickly squashing away her own tears threatening to fall, “Charlie...I forgave you for cheating on me with Hugo a long time ago...but the Angelo thing is different.”

“Joey it’s different because I am NOT with him, and nor have I being anywhere near him since we got back together,” Charlie replied furiously. Before she could stop herself, Joey asked, “Then why did Aden see you hooking up with him at Noah’s the week after I left you?” Charlie stared at her in complete disbelief, “That is why you’re accusing me of this...because Aden told you he saw us together. That is so typical of Aden...he doesn’t like me so he goes running to you and tells you I’ve been cheating on you...and you believe him.” “So you’re telling me that Aden didn’t see you getting drunk at Noah’s that time with Angelo, with your hands all over him and him dragging your drunken ass back to his place?” Joey crossed her arms over her chest.

“I...Joey...I...” Charlie faulted. “Can’t even argue the truth...so Aden was right,” Joey gritted her teeth, “Get out Charlie! Don’t you ever accuse me of doing wrong by Riley. I was right not to trust you...and yet somehow you still expect me to believe your intentions of your real feelings for me...when they were all just some guilty lie to cover up your own trysts. It’s no wonder I turned to someone who I can at least trust. To think we ever had a chance when all this time you’ve been lying to me...and I’ve been too afraid to find out for myself that you have betrayed me...I was better off being kept in the dark.” Charlie steeled herself, “Joey that’s not...it wasn’t like that. What Aden saw...yes okay I was drunk and Angelo was there...but I didn’t have my hands all over him...well I did but only because I was pushing him away. You have to believe me.”

“Yeah sure...I’ll believe you...drunken-out-of-your-mind-Charlie over sober-best-friend-Aden,” Joey rolled her eyes, “You were probably so drunk you probably forgot me and Riley existed.” “That is not true,” Charlie pleaded, “Joey I would never have been that drunk to do that to you...to our family. I promise you...what Aden saw that night...I didn’t go home with Angelo...I have never been with--” “I don’t want to hear this anymore. I’m not going to stand here and listen to your pathetic excuses,” Joey interrupted as Charlie took several steps forward into Joey’s room once again forcing the issues they had been facing over the last few months...

Riley sat up in his bed, after he had spent the last few minutes with his hands placed on his ears, trying to drown out the sound of his parents yelling at each other in the room next door. It wasn't something that was new to him. Although they tried their best to hide their troubled relationship from him, he'd often heard many of their arguments or listened as they spoke to Ruby or Aden about their arguments, thinking he wasn't listening to them. Riley hated listening to the things they were saying to each other. He didn't understand it, they were a happy little family who loved each other then everything changed and he was never given time to adjust. Maybe because he shouldn't have to. _If only Mama C would stop throwing herself into her work and Mama J would stop blaming Mama C for all their problems. That they would both stop pretending they don't have feelings for each other._

As their argument continued and they began yelling at each other, Riley got out of bed, determined not to be put in the middle again. He didn't want them fighting over him. He couldn't stand interrupting one of their fights again, looking up at them with his tearful eyes to have them promise never to fight again...only to break that promise the very next day. He could see over the last few weeks that they had tried their hardest to get along but now here they are...all the hard work gone to waste. _Will it ever stop?_

Riley couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to be as far away from them as possible. He wanted to call Aden and find out when he was coming home so he could stop the former couple's argument. Tiptoeing quietly to his bedroom door, he opened it, planning on going downstairs and finding Joey’s mobile so he could call Aden. Closing his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the sounds from the room next door. As he opened them, he saw Charlie and Joey standing in Joey’s bedroom arguing through the ajar door. But they didn’t see him. Too consumed with their problems, they didn’t even notice him watching them.

Fighting back his own tears, Riley ran from the bedrooms down the hallway. As he reached the stairs he kept on running, his little feet pounding down the stairs one at a time...until halfway down he slipped, missing one of the stairs. Unable to stop himself, he fell...he kept falling until he came crashing to the bottom of the stairs. His small body limp, as he fell into unconsciousness...


	14. I Can't Even Look At Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie and Joey find their son has been hurt, Charlie's cop-instincts come out instead of her mum-instincts and one of the two women cops the blame for the accident from their wife. Are emotions just running far too high for her to mean every word?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kaitlyn made her way towards Joey’s apartment. Anxious about bumping into Riley again after the way he reacted at the end of his party, she hoped Joey hadn’t gone to bed yet and she could try to repair any damage done with her. After the party Joey had insisted it wasn’t her fault that Riley acted the way he did, but Kaitlyn could see it was stressing Joey out, and tonight just wanted to remind her she was there for her if she needed to talk. Carrying Riley’s birthday present, planning on leaving it for him as a surprise for the next day, Kaitlyn found herself at the front door. Noticing the door was ajar, she knocked quickly, poking her head in briefly, “Jo it’s just me. You home?”

Not receiving any answer Kaitlyn pushed the door open further, instantly looking up the stairs directly in front of her as she heard the faint sounds of arguing. _Joey and Charlie? What’s Charlie doing here?_ Shaking her head, feeling like she was intruding, she decided it might be best if she left...until her eyes landed on the small body at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh my God,” Kaitlyn gasped, as she dropped the present and rushed forwards. Kneeling down besides Riley, she immediately checked for a pulse. Feeling relieved the second she felt it, she whipped out her phone, dialing 000.

While she waited the few seconds for the operator to pick up the call, Kaitlyn checked Riley’s body for any major injuries. As she found his arm twisted slightly behind his back, the operator answered the phone. “Hi yes I need an ambulance sent to...ah Unit 3, 17 Prescott St, Summer Bay. I’ve got a four year old boy who appears to have maybe fallen down the stairs. He looks like he’s got a broken arm, and a severe concussion. His pulse is slightly weak but he’s breathing,” Kaitlyn rattled off quickly.

Hanging up the phone, Kaitlyn quickly considered rushing upstairs to get Joey, but didn’t want to leave Riley alone. “Joey!” she yelled up the stairs...but nobody answered. Now inside the house, Kaitlyn could hear the loud noises of Joey and Charlie yelling at each other. Leaning over Riley, Kaitlyn placed her jacket under his head, to use as a mock pillow, as she turned back to yell out to Joey again, noticing the sudden silence that had fallen over the apartment. Before she could open her mouth again, Charlie was at the top of the stairs.

Charlie was shaking her head, angry at the way she and Joey had argued with each other, and had stormed out of the room. Nothing but anger and frustration clouded her mind as she reached the top of the stairs...and looked down to find Riley lying on the floor, with Kaitlyn leaning over him. It didn’t take Charlie another second to spring into action, her anger and frustration now had another target. Leaping down the stairs as quick as possible, Charlie launched herself at Kaitlyn before the woman could open her mouth. Charlie tackled her to the ground, then pulling her up, slammed Kaitlyn into the front door, as it shut loudly at the impact.

“What the hell did you do to my son!?!” Charlie screamed at her. “Charlie stop, this isn’t what you think,” Kaitlyn tried to defend herself, her head throbbing from being roughed up by the police woman. Charlie, locking Kaitlyn’s arm behind her back so she couldn’t escape, yelled again, “I swear to God if you ever lay a finger on him again, I’ll kill you!” “Charlie this wasn’t me. I just walked in and found him like this,” Kaitlyn claimed. “You expect me to believe that?” Charlie questioned furiously. “Ow,” Kaitlyn groaned, as Charlie pulled her arm tighter behind her back, “Damn it Charlie check my phone, I just called 000 for him.”

Before Charlie could take a second to work out if what Kaitlyn was saying is true, Joey appeared at the top of the stairs, “What is all this noise...? Oh God!” As Kaitlyn tried to wrestle out of Charlie’s grip, Joey rushed down the stairs, to Riley’s side. “God baby!” she sobbed as she reached out to stroke his face, “Baby wake up...please wake up. Is he...?” “He’s got a pulse, Jo. It’s weak but it’s there. The ambulance is on its way,” Kaitlyn said trying to look over at her, still struggling with Charlie pinning her against the door, “He’s got a broken arm, severe concussion, and maybe a dislocated shoulder. That’s all I could work out before...argh Captain Charlz here attacked me!” “How do you know all this?” Charlie demanded. “’Cause I’m a doctor for crying out loud! So let go of me so I can help him ‘til the ambulance gets here,” Kaitlyn announced, “Don’t let this be your fault!”

Charlie relaxed her grip, as she heard the faint sounds of the ambulance siren in the distance. As Kaitlyn escaped her grip, she growled as she tried to move her arm, wincing at the pain, before rushing back over to Riley’s side. “Wait...you’re Riley’s doctor?” Charlie asked confused, unable to move closer to the pair and her son, afraid of getting in the way. “Yes, that’s how we met last week,” Joey whimpered as she cradled Riley’s head in her arms, while Kaitlyn checked his pulse again and started checking his small body for any other signs of injury. “I...I didn’t know,” Charlie whispered, “I just thought she was...what do you think happened?”

Kaitlyn looked Joey in the eyes sadly, then looked back up at Charlie, “I’m pretty certain he’s fallen down the stairs. These injuries to his arm and shoulder, I would imagine means he landed on them maybe when he first slipped, then again when he landed...here. He must have been running down the stairs to have landed so harshly.” Breathing heavily, Charlie blinked back tears, “What was he running from?” Joey burst into tears as she continued to stroke Riley’s face, comforting him, “Us. God he was running away from us...this is all our fault.” Charlie choked back more tears as they started rolling down her cheeks, as she swiftly bent down next to him, reaching out to hold his hand.

“Don’t touch him!” Joey suddenly screamed, yelling over the sounds of the sirens close by, as Charlie pulled her hand back slightly, looking over into Joey’s eyes, “I was wrong, this is all your fault. You kept pushing me Charlie, yelling at me when I told you to leave and this is what has happened to our son ‘cause you wouldn’t stop being selfish! I will never forgive you if he doesn’t...” “Joey I...” Charlie cried, but she was interrupted as the ambulance officers strode into the apartment.

Before long, the officers had placed Riley’s unconscious body on a stretcher and were wheeling him out to the ambulance. Standing next to the ambulance, Kaitlyn had her arms wrapped around Joey, who hadn’t stopped crying. Charlie was standing a small way away from them with Aden and Nicole, who had come back home from a night out at the Surf Club. They were completely devastated by what had unfolded while they weren’t there. As the officers moved Riley’s stretcher up into the vehicle, Kaitlyn whispered to Joey, “I’m gonna follow you guys to the hospital. Aden and Nicole will probably want to come with me too, Aden doesn’t look like he’s right to drive, he’s too upset. You and Charlie go with him in the ambulance.” “I can’t,” Joey sobbed, “I can’t be anywhere near her. I can’t even look at her.”

Kaitlyn wrapped her arm tighter around Joey, ignoring the pain still felt from Charlie’s attack, “Joey she’s Riley’s parent. You can’t stop her going with you two.” “She’s the reason this all happened,” Joey sobbed. Kaitlyn kissed Joey on the top of her head, “No she isn’t. This isn’t anyone’s fault.” “I shouldn’t have asked her to come over tonight. I knew she would just attack me and pick another fight. I should’ve handled Riley’s bad mood myself...like I’ve always done for the past year,” Joey whimpered. “This isn’t your fault either, don’t go blaming yourself. I’m not saying you have to talk to Charlie if you’re not ready but she needs to go with you...it’s just a ride to the hospital together,” Kaitlyn insisted.

Joey leaned into Kaitlyn’s embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning her forehead against hers, “Thank God you were here tonight. I don’t think I would have coped without you.” “Some things are just meant to be I guess. C’mon the officers are signaling for you if you want to go with them,” Kaitlyn hugged Joey again, before leading Joey to the ambulance, watching as she got in the vehicle, immediately moving to Riley’s side, reaching out her left hand, to hold his hand. Kaitlyn turned around to see Charlie hesitating as she stood next to Aden and Nicole, who were hugging each other, and both had tears in their eyes.

Walking the few steps over to her Kaitlyn motioned, “Well you gonna get over there? Ambulance will be leaving in a few seconds.” “Kaitlyn I...” Charlie stuttered, unable to process any clear thoughts enough to talk. “Yes, you can,” Kaitlyn insisted, “Go be with your family. I’ll drive these two there as well and meet you there.” “Thanks,” Charlie nodded, as she rushed over to the vehicle, then yelling to the ambulance officer as he was closing the back door, “Wait up...I’m coming with.” “Well you better hurry up,” the guy replied quickly. Charlie jumped into the vehicle, sitting down beside Joey as the officer followed her inside the vehicle, moving to the opposite side to check Riley’s condition again, as the ambulance sped off.

Charlie watched as Joey continued to cry, as she looked at their son lying unconscious in front of them. Without a word, Charlie lifted her hand, entangling it with Joey’s free hand. Joey silently gripped Charlie's hand, grateful that Kaitlyn had insisted Charlie come with her as she was now feeling slightly comforted to have someone...anyone there with her. _I’m not just comforted because it’s Charlie here...right?_ As Charlie squeezed their fingers together lightly, Joey felt Charlie's wedding ring, steel cold against her warm skin...


	15. We Were Happy Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Charlie and Joey head to the hospital with Riley, Joey gets a reminder to a happier moment in the couple's life together but will that reminder leave Joey reflecting on her reaction to Charlie after Riley got hurt?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_ Flashback - March 2010 _

_"So how much longer 'til we get back to the Bay?" Joey asked disappointedly. "Hmm 'bout an hour or so," Charlie sighed as she looked over at Joey, smiling as she saw her staring up at her. Charlie squeezed her hand. The two girls were seated in the front of Geoff's old vintage car he had loaned them as a honeymoon present. Charlie was at the wheel of the vehicle, with Joey seated next to her. They appreciated Geoff's sudden love for vintage cars 'cause the front seat was designed similar to a back seat, so it was one long seat, nothing stopping them from curling up next to each other. Charlie had her left arm wrapped over Joey's shoulder (two-hand driving be damned), as Joey entangled her left hand up with Charlie's, their wedding rings clinking together lightly._

_"It's not fair how quickly these two weeks went by," Joey groaned. "You're the one that planned the honeymoon babe. You could have booked it for longer," Charlie teased, "Besides doesn't matter how long we were away, it'd never be enough." "I hate it when you’re right," Joey tried to say seriously. "No, you don't, you love me," Charlie grinned. "Always got to be right don't you wife?" Joey laughed. Charlie leaned forwards, pecking Joey on the lips, before turning back to concentrate on driving. "What was that for?" Joey smiled. "You said 'wife,'" Charlie gushed. Joey chuckled, "Well yeah that's what you are now. Better get used to it, wife." "I still can't believe we got married two weeks ago," Charlie said happily, "You looked so beautiful." "I was nothing compared to you babe," Joey teased, "You just about made me want to skip the wedding and drive straight to the honeymoon." "You have a one-track mind Jo," Charlie laughed. "Hey I'm just sad that our breaks over and we're heading back home," Joey sighed. "Ha! You missy wife still have a few days holidays 'cause Irene's such an awesome boss. Whereas I have to be back at work tomorrow. Reality...such a downer," Charlie groaned. "Yeah and that's exactly why I'm so miserable," Joey tried to act over-the-top upset, before whispering in Charlie's ear, "No more spending all day alone with you. No more lying on the beach in our bikinis getting tans. No more getting free cocktails from the barmen 'cause we're incredibly hot and they're oh-so-dense. And definitely no more spending all day in bed together."_

_"Are you trying to make me turn this car around?" Charlie groaned, "'Cause it's working." Joey giggled at her. "Your right we can't do that...'cause of reality," Charlie sighed, "But you know we can do most of that back home...just not as often." "I'd give anything to be able to spend tomorrow sleeping in and spending the whole day together...in bed," Joey admitted as she cuddled closer into Charlie's embrace. "Me too but you know I won't be able to get any time off work. Had to yell and scream at my boss to get him to give me these two weeks," Charlie complained. "I'll call in sick for you, tell them you came down with a contagious icky disease and you have to be confined...to bed rest for the rest of the week," Joey suggested happily._

_"Yeah that'll work," Charlie doubted, "Trust me...work won't always be like this. It'll calm down soon...I'm sure. Don't think for a single moment I won't be itching to get back home to you tomorrow night. I love my work but you are my priority." "Yeah I know, and it'll never change," Joey smiled, squeezing their fingers together, "So...since you're going back to work tomorrow...I don't suppose this," Joey held up Charlie's hand, stroking her finger lightly against the wedding ring, "Will stop Angelo hitting on you constantly."_

_Charlie gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry you've had to put up with that." "It's not your fault, you're the one that's had to put up with it," Joey sighed, "I just wish the guy would take a hint." "Me too," Charlie turned around to quickly kiss Joey on the forehead, "I know I hurt him badly when I just dumped him the moment you got back. I can't help but feel bad for the guy. He loved me...still does maybe. I didn't think I'd end up hurting him this badly you know." "Sometimes I hate how compassionate you can be," Joey replied, "It's tiring knowing that he spends so much time hitting on you at work, knowing full well we're together."_

_"Well as long as you know I don't react to his actions whatsoever, I just ignore them. I'm not losing you just 'cause Angelo's an ass...jerk. I'm not losing you ever. I know it's been hard but there's not much else I can do since we have to work together. You know for half a second I was scared that he might show up at the wedding, and make a fool of himself trying to stop us...but it was only for a second," Charlie confessed. "You know I kinda wished he would've...then I would've seen you kick his butt," Joey grinned. Charlie laughed, "Too bad I can't do that at work. Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure he'll get over it soon. If he doesn't...not my problem. You trust me...right?" "Of course, I do...I just don't trust him," Joey decided. "Well as long as you trust me that's all I care about," Charlie declared, squeezing Joey's hand to reassure her, "Angelo has to let it go at some point. We're married now and I'm not letting him come between us."_

_"Can't believe we'll be back home in an hour," Joey breathed, then paused slightly, "Hey Charlz...were you serious a few weeks ago when you suggested we get our own place?" "Would I ever lie to you?" Charlie replied, "Of course we should. We can't live with Leah & VJ forever...as much as I love them, I think we need our own space." "You're right. Leah loves having us here but I have a feeling she's keen for Roman to move in with her since things are working out so well for them," Joey commented. "And you don't think he will 'cause he's my ex and won't do so until I've moved out?" Charlie asked worried._

_"No I don't think it's anything like that. I think Roman's been hesitating 'cause he doesn't want to leave Aden alone...because of what he's still going through...after Belle. Nicole will still be there, and you know he's my best friend but he's relied on Roman a lot and Roman's afraid something bad could happen. Aden's starting to cope a lot better now and I think it'd be nice for Roman to move in together with Leah. Besides now we have something to look forward to as a couple, finding a place of our own. Maybe after we get back into the swing of things with work and such we can go looking for a place," Joey suggested._

_Charlie bit her lip, "I kind of wanted to surprise you but before we left I checked a few places myself. I want to do this together with you but I just wanted to work out if we could really afford it first before we got our hearts set on it and found out we wouldn't be able to. Forgive me?" "Hmmm depends on what you found," Joey mused, "Of course I forgive you. That's not even a question. You didn't do anything wrong. Just being cautious."_

_"Well if we don't want to still be paying off our mortgage when we're in our sixties there's some nice little apartments, units down a few streets from Aden's place. Close to the beach which I know you'll love. They're not as small as they sound. They are pretty spacious...and like I said about as much as we can afford right now. But we always have the option of renting someplace else ourselves until we can afford a bigger place," Charlie informed her._

_Joey looked over at her, briefly meeting Charlie's gaze before she moved her eyes back to the road, "Paying expensive rent to someone else doesn't sound like the best plan, when we get along pretty comfortably with the rent Leah asks for. Besides we'll never feel like the place is ours and that's kinda all I want. So how big are these places exactly?" "Two-bedroom, one-bathroom townhouses," Charlie answered. "That really does sound small. We're gonna be making this our house. Do you think two bedrooms is really enough?" Joey questioned. "Well it's just us and I was thinking...of maybe asking Ruby to move back in with us from Irene's...you know when she's ready. Why? What were you thinking?" Charlie asked concerned. "No that's good...about Ruby I mean...she might still need some time. Not like we'll be moved in next weekend or anything so hopefully she'll be ready when we are. But...well maybe we should be looking at something...a little bigger...you know with three bedrooms," Joey suggested calmly._

_Suddenly Joey was thrown forwards slightly as the car came to abrupt screeching halt. Luckily, they were alone on the road. As the vehicle stopped Joey was then thrown back to her position, and she looked at Charlie questioningly. "Ah sorry...I just...um...my foot slipped onto the brake," Charlie stumbled as she re-started the engine as the car had now stalled. "You okay?" Joey managed to ask, confused by Charlie's actions. As the car started moving along the deserted road, Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey again, and responded distractedly, "I'm fine." "Hmmm...really? After that little...reaction back there?” Joey pushed. “My foot slipped Jo...that’s all,” Charlie tried to convince her. “You know this is me. You can talk to me. What I said before...” Joey trailed off. “Joey it’s fine, you just...took me by surprise is all,” Charlie relaxed slightly, “So when you said...three bedrooms...did you mean...what I think you mean?”_

_“Guess that depends on what you think...I think I mean,” Joey said hesitantly. “Storage room?” Charlie joked softly, “Guess not...so you’re thinking...you, me, Ruby and...” Joey shrugged, “And a little Collins-Buckton of our own...yeah that’s what I was thinking.” “Right,” Charlie whispered. Joey looked away from Charlie, out the window, “Charlie is this...I mean is this something you’re not...is it something we should have discussed before we got married?” “Us having kids...yeah...maybe we should’ve talked about it beforehand,” Charlie realized. “So, I’m guessing that means you’re not...keen on the idea,” Joey assumed._

_“Hey look at me,” Charlie said softly, and then continued when Joey turned back to face her, “I’m not saying I’m not keen about it. I just...I guess I never really thought about it.” “Not ever?” Joey raised her eyebrows, “You never thought about...you know having a little Charlie one day?” Charlie bit her lip, “I already have a little Charlie remember. Ruby. And as much as I love her...she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes...kids are like that.” “You don’t seriously think that? Charlie you’re only seeing the negatives. I know Ruby’s your child...but you never really had the chance to...raise her yourself...sorry I didn’t mean...” Joey shook her head, feeling like an idiot for bringing that point up._

_“It’s okay. I know what you meant,” Charlie whispered, “I was never there for Ruby...not the way I should’ve been.” “And it’s great that you two are slowly starting to fix your relationship but...things would be different this time...with our kid...I mean you’ll have me for starters,” Joey pointed out. “Yeah, I know, and you’ll make a fantastic mother...I just...I don’t want to screw up another child’s life,” Charlie confessed. “Charlie you could never do that. How can you possibly think that? Ruby’s life is not ‘screwed up’ ‘cause you’re her mum. You’ve done so well with her, and you would do the same with our child. We would make great parents...and it’s a small way to make up the damage our parents did to us. By raising this child, the way all kids should be raised...in a loving secure environment,” Joey insisted. Charlie nodded, “Maybe you’re right...maybe we’ll make great parents one day...wait you do just mean ‘child’ right? As in one child...not children plural?”_

_“What you don’t want a whole brood of Collins-Buckton’s to raise?” Joey teased, then seriously, “I’m not crazy. Although I wouldn’t like the idea of having an ‘only child,’ I do understand that it might be difficult...for us to have one child let alone more.” “How would we go about...having a child?” Charlie asked tensely. “Well...there’s plenty of options we can look into. But we don’t need to discuss any of that now. We can just...think about this some more...and talk about it when you’re ready,” Joey decided. “Right when I’m...ready,” Charlie agreed._

_Joey snuggled closer to Charlie, “I know you’re scared and this is a huge decision...I just want to know that you’ll think about it...that it’ll be an option for us in the future.” Charlie nodded quietly. Joey looked away from her again, “You’re not quite ready to change your mind about all this are you?” “No...I’m not ready to change my mind from want I want right now,” Charlie slowly smiled, as she squeezed Joey’s hand, “And I don’t think you’d want me to either...yes...my answer is yes Joey...I’d love to have a child with you!”_

_“Wait...yes? Wow Charlie are you sure about this?” Joey asked stunned. Charlie looked down at her wife, pecking her on the lips, “Absolutely!” “But before you were...a little reluctant,” Joey reminded her. Charlie smiled, “I know...call it a momentary lapse in judgment! I guess I got carried away with my fears too much...you know that I’ll make a terrible parent, that I’d disappoint you. But you’re always here for me...convincing me not to be afraid...how do you do that?” “Kinda reminds me of when we first got together...you were so scared...and I had to remind you to let go of all your fears and just feel what you feel for me. And I can convince you to stop being afraid ’cause I know you, and I know what scares you the most...failing me. And I also know how to encourage you, and make you see that you could never fail me,” Joey whispered._

_“Thank God you did convince me to accept my feelings for you...I dunno what I’d do without you around,” Charlie replied contentedly. “Crash and burn baby!” Joey laughed. Charlie giggled, “C’mon I can’t wait to get home now. ‘Cause the sooner we sort out whether we can buy that three-bedroom house we both dream of...the sooner we can choose which colour to paint the third room.” “Pink, I think pink would look nice,” Joey decided. “But blue is easier to match against the rest of the house...and I’d imagine boys are easier to raise,” Charlie grinned, “Just look at Ruby.” “Yeah but girls are so much cuter. And I’d love to have a little Charlie,” Joey told her. “No way a little Joey would be adorable, you are so carrying this kid,” Charlie teased._

_“Since when did I have to sign up for that part?” Joey looked surprised. “Since I decided,” Charlie resolved. “Oh, don’t think for a second I’m gonna listen to you without seeing what you’re up to missy. You just want the cute little kid without having to deal with any of the pain,” Joey smiled. “Why I...accuse me of something like that? This baby was your idea Jo, so you can have the honours,” Charlie replied proudly. “Well I guess we have a lot of choices to make and this won’t be as easy as I thought,” Joey sighed. “We’ll get there,” Charlie re-assured her, “Now are you sure I can’t convince you that blue is a better colour?” Joey shook her head, “Not gonna work Charlz!” Both girls continued to laugh and discuss their options all the way back to Summer Bay._

_ Present Day – March 2015 _

Joey swallowed hard as these memories flooded her consciousness, as her and Charlie sat in the ambulance heading to the hospital. Staring down at her hand entangled with Charlie’s, she frowned as she once again felt Charlie’s ring against her fingers. One small gesture from Charlie brought back the memories of sitting in Geoff’s car after their honeymoon, hands entangled, rings clinking against each other’s.

_We were happy then, planning our whole lives together. How did we both let it go so wrong? How did we get here? How did I get here? Sitting here next to the...love of my life...can I still call her that? Did I lose that right the day I walked out on her? If I didn’t that day...I have now...after blaming her for everything...how could I do that? I could chalk it all up to stress and been terrified of losing Riley...but that doesn’t make it right. That doesn’t excuse the things I said to her tonight when we found him...broken on the floor. I started the argument...by accusing her of telling Ry about me and Kaitlyn on purpose, maybe I told her several times to leave...but it’s still not her fault._

_It’s my fault, and instead of accepting that...I blamed the one person that means the most to me. I never accept responsibility for the big things...everything that goes wrong...I always blame Charlie. Why? In some twisted way to push her away further because she deserves better than me? And yet...she’s still here. Sitting next to me, holding my hand, trying her best to comfort me in the only way she can. She’s trying to take my mind off our boy lying here in front of us, and it worked. She probably doesn’t even realize that._

Charlie squeezed Joey’s hand lightly, and Joey took her eyes off their entangled hands. _So, it wasn’t just my imagination...Charlie really is still wearing her ring. I guess I just thought I was imagining it because...I can’t think of any reasons why she’s still wearing it after what I’ve put her through. It’s not possible for her to...still have feelings for me...after everything I’ve done to her. Distancing myself from her, walking out on our marriage, taking her son away from her, and driving her full pelt into her work...maybe even into the arms of...not to mention me moving on with... Or maybe the ring’s just too tight and she can’t get it off and she hasn’t had time to go to a jeweler and get it cut off?_

_Yeah that makes more sense...that’s more logical...I mean after everything...how could anybody still love me? Just because she’s still wearing her ring it doesn’t mean...it can’t mean...and just because my ring is still...she can’t love me. It’s not possible. I don’t deserve it. After tonight I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s the last I see of her ring. The look on her face when I told her I blamed her for Riley’s accident...God how can I ever apologize for that? How can I ever make it right? How can Charlie ever forgive me? Do I really want Charlie to forgive me? If I do want her to forgive me...what’s the reason for it? Is there really some part of me that...wants things to work out between us?_


	16. Saying One Thing And Meaning Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey are at the hospital with Riley after his fall. Joey struggles to lean on Charlie for support. Will Joey push her wife aside all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS you are the literal best! I don't have words anymore to how sweet you are!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Charlie paced the waiting room for what seemed like hours. She couldn’t sit down, couldn’t sit still. She had to do something...anything that stopped her feeling helpless while she waited for Rachel to come in and tell them if Riley would be okay. She looked over at Joey, who was lying down over several chairs, desperate not to fall asleep, as she had her head placed on Kaitlyn’s lap, who was sitting with her and stroking her hair softly, as Joey continued to cry. _That used to be my job,_ Charlie realized.

Joey hadn’t stopped sobbing since they first found Riley. She couldn’t believe it was possible for this many tears to be wept. At this moment the tears she was crying were tears of confusion, wondering why she felt a completely different level of comfort lying against Kaitlyn compared to having Charlie hold her hand in the ambulance. But deep down she knew the real reason – _it’s just not the same, no one will ever be Charlie._ Joey hated the fact that as soon as they arrived at the hospital, Charlie let go of her hand and distanced herself from Joey once again. _Why couldn’t she just keep holding me? Why couldn’t I ask her too? Why couldn’t she tell what I needed...without me asking? Didn’t she see the look in my eyes when she let me go?_ Having Kaitlyn show up...didn’t help. Joey was too upset to turn down the comfort Kaitlyn provided, as she needed someone there for her while she tried to rationalize the thoughts and fears clouding her mind. _Why couldn’t it be Charlie?_

Next to them, Aden and Nicole were seated. At some point Nicole had fallen asleep in Aden’s arms, while Aden sat there silently staring off into space, thinking back at the few times he’d been at the hospital since...Belle. Every single time he’d been there had been about his nephew...biological son. He’d helped Joey and Charlie start a family, and it had never been anything more than that the way he saw it. When Riley was born Aden panicked for a moment when he thought he might have to help Joey deliver their child when Charlie got caught up at work. Wasn’t her fault, turns out in her rush to the hospital she’d nearly collided her car with some teenagers racing their cars, way over the speed limit. So, she did what Charlie Buckton did best: pulled them over, gave them several fines, then a stern yelling at for been irresponsible jerks who could’ve killed her before she could even meet her child for the first time.

Then realizing she was wasting time, she jumped back in her car, and sped all the way to the hospital...not taking any advice she’d just dished out to the kids about safe driving. Aden was thankful that she showed up in time, knowing Joey wasn’t going to cope without her around. It surprised Aden when Joey asked him to hold Riley for the first time because of the feelings that rushed through him.

Although keeping up pretenses in front of the girls, later that night he’d discussed with then friend, Nicole, that as happy as he was for the girls...he couldn’t help but feel envious...because if Belle hadn’t...he might’ve been standing there holding his child...one he would be raising himself with his wife. After spending time thinking about it, he woke up the next morning and vowed to himself he would be nothing more (or less) then the “best uncle ever.”

To this day he’d been exactly that, and although he hadn’t felt it was for the best when he allowed Joey and Riley to move in with him when Joey had left Charlie. He was beginning to wonder if he should consider stepping in and trying to get Joey to open up about her real feelings for Charlie, but part of him still felt that the two women had been through so much, and needed to find their own way back to each other, where they belonged. Some things can’t be forced back together, and if they were meant to be together – they would be, regardless of anything or anyone in their way. He would continue to support them all for as long as it took. Aden had been there for Riley his whole life...until now.

Charlie continued pacing the room, whispering harshly, “Where is Rachel? She promised she’d tell us what’s happening hours ago.” Joey wiped the tears from her eyes, “Charlie stop pacing and sit down...you’re making me more nervous.” Charlie looked over at her, and silently took her instructions, sitting down opposite the other two...couples. Trying to ignore her anger towards Joey and Kaitlyn’s actions, Charlie was starting to regret her decision to insist that Ruby and Geoff didn’t come to the hospital when she called to tell them about Riley’s accident, until they knew if he would be okay. Charlie was feeling quite alone watching the pair in front of her.

Charlie was relieved but terrified when a doctor finally walked up to the group. Joey finally sat up from her embrace with Kaitlyn, and before the guy could say anything, she asked, “Is Riley okay?” The doctor had Riley’s file in his hands, and looked down at Joey, “Joey Collins?” “Yes,” she answered quickly, “How is he?” “Rachel asked me to come see you, she’s still with him,” the doctor started, “Your son should be fine. He’s broken his arm in two places and has a cast on, and we re-set his shoulder which was dislocated but...” “But what?” Charlie demanded suddenly springing to her feet, making the doctor face her as well. The doctor sighed lightly, “But he’s still unconscious. He’s got a severe concussion. We won’t know if he has any further...damage...until he wakes up.”

Joey placed her face against Kaitlyn’s shoulder, trying to stop the tears flowing, while Charlie didn’t bother to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Is he allowed visitors?” Aden asked for the girls. “Yes, that’s why Rachel asked me to come tell you while she’s still looking after him. But at this stage it’s only his parents allowed to see him,” the doctor informed them. Joey stood up slowly, Kaitlyn helping her steady herself as her knees almost buckled underneath her. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Charlie demanded. The doctor frowned at her slightly, as he glanced at the paperwork in front of him, “You’re...Charlie Buckton?”

“There a problem with that?” Charlie growled. The doctor shook his head, “Absolutely not,” then nodding briefly at Aden, “Guess I just...assumed.” Charlie looked over at Aden herself, glaring at him rudely, before turning back to the doctor, “Now we’ve gotten that sorted, we’d like to see our son now.” The doctor nodded, “Follow me.” As the girls started walking behind the doctor down the hallway, Charlie noticed Joey struggling to walk. After been seated for the last few hours in the uncomfortable hospital chairs and being under such emotional distress worrying if their son would survive, Charlie saw the impact it had had on Joey.

Before Joey could stop her, or Kaitlyn could step in to disapprove, Charlie wrapped her arm behind Joey’s waist, supporting her as they made their way to Riley’s hospital room. Joey looked up into her eyes, and mouthed ‘thank-you.’ Nicole managed a small smile at their action, then turned back to Aden, who had a puzzled look on his face. Aden shrugged, then referring to the way Charlie had looked at him, asked, “What’d I ever do to her to deserve that?”

As they entered the hospital room, Joey gasped upon the sight of her son...so small and strapped up to too many tubes. Charlie however, had expected his condition, after seeing many terrible accidents in her line of work, but she was still in shock realizing this was her son lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Rachel looked up as they entered the room, “Hi girls. I’m so sorry about what happened but I promise you we are doing everything possible for him.” The girls instantly moved forwards next to Riley’s bed. Joey leaned over the edge, stroking his cheek gently, then ruffling his hair, while Charlie took his hand in her own. “Is he...gonna be...okay?” Charlie choked out.

“I wish I could give you better news but we’re not going to know much until he wakes up,” Rachel informed them softly. “When...when do you expect him to?” Charlie asked sadly, knowing she had to be the strong one and ask the hard questions because Joey had practically burst into tears again. _How can I just stand here when all I want to do is wrap my arms around her again and promise her everything will be alright?_ Charlie thought to herself. “He was given an anaesthetic while we attended to his arm and shoulder because there was quite a bit of damage but usually...by this point he should have woken up...by now. We just need to wait and see over the next twenty-four hours how his condition improves,” Rachel explained.

Charlie nodded silently, as she squeezed Riley’s hand, begging him to open his eyes and squeeze her hand too. “Now...um Kaitlyn told us that it’s likely he fell down the stairs at your apartment. Is that what happened? I just...need this information for his patient file,” Rachel inquired. As Joey continued sobbing as she continued cradling his head, Charlie looked up at Rachel, tears in her eyes, “We think so. We weren’t...we weren’t there for him...God this is all our...my fault.” Rachel shook her head, “Charlie you cannot go blaming yourself for his accident. As much as we want to...we can’t watch over them 24/7. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you how many accidents Harry’s gotten himself into. Boys will be boys.” Rachel said the last two sentences light-heartedly, trying to make her friends see that this accident couldn’t have been their fault.

Charlie stared down at Riley guiltily, stroking her fingers against his palm, “It is our fault Rach...he was running down the stairs to get away from us. We were...in the middle of an argument, we assumed he was...in bed sleeping. I’ll never forgive myself if...” “Don’t think like that Charlie! You have to be strong for him!” Rachel challenged. Both girls nodded. “Okay well I’ll let you girls have some time alone with him. It’s not visiting hours so you’re not really supposed to be here. But I’m gonna let you stay if you promise me they’ll be no...disruptions from the two of you,” Rachel pleaded. “I think we’ve learnt our lesson,” Charlie whimpered.

“Good,” Rachel nodded, “They’ll be a nurse coming in to check on him every hour or so but call me if you need anything. I know it’s hard...but you both really need to get some sleep. You can’t be there for him if you’re completely exhausted. Joey you’re--” “I’m not going anywhere,” Joey interrupted firmly. “Joey I’m not asking you to leave his side. Just pull up a chair and try and get some rest. You too, Charlie. I’ll let the others outside know they can come in and see him later this morning when visiting hours start back up,” Rachel informed them as she quietly made her way out of the room.

Once Rachel had left, Charlie looked over at Joey, who was now leaning on the edge of the bed, facing away from her...refusing to look at her. Charlie let go of Riley’s hand, pulling a chair over next to the bed, for Joey to sit down in. Joey didn’t even acknowledge Charlie’s actions. A few more tears rolled down Charlie’s eyes. _I thought she was close to forgiving me...I thought something had changed between us during the ambulance ride. So much so I got...scared when we got here and...pushed away from her again. Why couldn’t I take a chance? Maybe because...she still blames me...she can’t even look at me._ “Do you...ah...” Charlie stuttered, finally breaking the silence, “Do you want me to get you...anything? Food or...um a coffee? Or I could go get...Aden or...Kaitlyn for you if you want...Joey please look at me.”

“I don’t want anything from you Charlie...you’ve done enough damage,” Joey said hatefully, still not looking at her, knowing deep down that her words were only coming from a place of guilt. Guilt from blaming Charlie, guilt from knowing Charlie shouldn’t forgive her, and guilt from not being able to turn to the one person that she could still manage to count on in her time of need. And worst of all...guilt from not being able to stop what she’d just said, once again...accusing Charlie. She wiped some tears from her eyes, “You know what...I’ve changed my mind. I do want you to do something for me.” “Anything,” Charlie promised. “Go to work,” Joey whispered, silently hating herself even more the moment the words slipped out of her mouth.

“What?” Charlie choked out. “Just...go to work Charlie I don’t need you here. I can take care of him myself. Go to work...it’s where you’d rather be,” Joey ordered her, unable to stop her own guilt, once again placing it straight on Charlie by pushing her away. “How can you...think that?” Charlie cried. Joey whimpered, “Because you’ve done nothing to convince me otherwise over the past year. You keep saying you want to change but you can’t manage to prove that to me at all. I told you last night to leave, and you refused to. You always think you know what’s best but...you don’t have a clue. You wouldn’t stop last night, you kept at me. You don’t even know how much your actions affect everyone around you. So...just go...go do what you do best...leave us to cope on our own...while you go distract yourself from your failures with your work.”

Charlie looked down at the floor, unable to look at her family, knowing everything Joey said was true. _All I ever do is hurt my family more._ Unable to stand the tension between them, and not wanting Joey to see her burst into tears from her guilt, Charlie took one last look at Riley before turning around and walking away. Joey closed her eyes, trying to ignore the overwhelming guilt that she felt.

_God...damn it! Why do I always have to act like such a b*tch to her? I blame her for everything wrong in my life...because I can’t admit that I’m also the one causing these problems. Why couldn’t I just do the right thing and apologize for the awful things I said and accused her of tonight? Why did I have to go and make everything worse by telling her to leave? Telling her that I don’t need her...because I do need her. I need Charlie right now more than anyone in the world. Why can’t I admit that to her? How can it be that hard?_

_Maybe because I can barely admit it to myself...and I’m too afraid of the real reason why I need Charlie’s support. Why I want Charlie back in my life. Instead I keep pushing her away, never giving her enough chances to prove she can change. Why? Because it hurts too much to think she’s gonna fail. Why can’t I just have some faith in her for once? Maybe because she had a chance...to stand up against me and do the right thing...convince me she doesn’t deserve to be treated like this from me...convince me that she really does love...me...convince me that she can finally be here for both of us. And what does she do?_

_She runs away. If she wants to fight for us so much...if she really truly had any kind of feelings for me...the way that ring might symbolize...why can’t she stay here and really fight for us? Sure...like you’ve given her any indication over the last few days...months...that you really need her to fight for you. Why does it have to be her? Why do I have to expect Charlie to be the one that makes the first move? Why can’t you just...work out how you feel about her...and be honest with her? I can’t keep doing this...saying one thing and meaning another._

_If...when Riley gets better, I need to sit down and talk to Charlie about...us. I need to work out how we both feel because what we both seem to be doing...ignoring any feelings we still have...is slowing killing us. We can’t keep going like this, and we can’t raise our son like this. We’re not in the right emotional space to be making this decision yet ‘cause we’re too upset over the accident. I need to wait until we know Riley’s gonna be okay and he’s back safe at home. In the meantime...I need to give her a chance to be there for us...I need to apologize for all the awful things I’ve done...if she comes back._

As Charlie shut the hospital room door behind her, she took a few steps before sinking down against the wall, to sit down on the floor. Pulling her knees against her chest, she shifted her hands to cover her face, as more tears continued to flow down her face. _Is she right about me? Do I always fail them? Do I hurt them more just by trying to be there for them? Can I ever make things right? I don’t even know how to. I love them so much...but it’s not enough. Should I just do as Joey asks...and walk away or should I find a way to fight for them?_


	17. I Would've Paid Good Money To See That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets some advice on why Joey is trying to push her away again. Charlie takes an opportunity to explain the night she got drunk with Angelo after Joey had walked out on her and then goes from 0 to 100 with a solution to their problems as a family.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie continued to cry outside Riley’s hospital room, terrified that her decision to walk away or stay and fight will ‘cause nothing but heartache for herself, along with her family. _If I walk away it’ll shatter Riley’s heart and if I stay, try to be a better person to my family...it might put more of a strain on my relationship with Joey...and I could lose them anyway._ “Hey...ah Charlie,” a voice said nervously. Charlie quickly tried to wipe the tears away from her face, as she looked up and saw Kaitlyn standing in front of her. Unable to find any words to respond, Charlie just nodded in acknowledgement of her presence.

Without any invitation Kaitlyn sat down next to Charlie, holding a cup of coffee between her hands. “How come you’re not in there with them?” Kaitlyn asked quietly. “’Cause Joey doesn’t want me there...and ‘cause I’m a failure to my family...always have been,” Charlie sniffled, “So I need to think about what’s best for them...and walk away.” “I don’t believe that,” Kaitlyn whispered, “You know when I bumped into Joey this week and spent some time catching up with her...Joey...told me a little bit about you...I mean what you two went through. Don’t be upset with her, she just needed someone to talk to. So, you might not have been the...model wife and mother, but that doesn’t mean you should just take off. That’ll only hurt them more.”

“At the start maybe...but they’ll get over it...they’re better off without me,” Charlie whimpered. Kaitlyn stared down at her hands, “Look I don’t know what you two argued about tonight or where your relationship with Joey really stands but...Joey’s hurt...she thought she’d almost lost her son tonight and she’s lashing out at the person closest to her. Did it ever occur to you...she’s only doing this...telling you to walk away...because she wants to see if you really will take off?” “You think she’s...testing me?” Charlie asked confused.

“I think she’s doing it...subconsciously,” Kaitlyn answered, “I think she wants you to prove to her that you’re gonna be there for them for once. She might be angry at you but she needs you in her...Riley’s life.  She just needs some reassurance that you’ll be there for him...no matter what happens between you and her. She...um told me you had some issues with your twenty-something year-old daughter...not even gonna try and do the math on that one...a few years back and she took off and wouldn’t talk to you for some time. Joey said it almost destroyed you. Do you really want to do the same to Riley? Leave him when he needs you now more than ever?”

“Of course, not but I don’t know how to stay and fight for them...when I’ve made too many mistakes as it is,” Charlie confessed. “Well the least you can do is try...so why don’t you go back in there?” Kaitlyn persuaded her, then passing her the coffee cup, “Here...I got this for Joey...you should give it to her.” Charlie took the drink from her, “Thanks. I’ll...ah...try. I just need a few minutes before I go in there.” “I’ll leave you to it,” Kaitlyn replied as she started to stand up, but was surprised to find Charlie grab hold of her shoulder stopping her moving.

“Oh...um...about tonight...I didn’t mean to...beat the crap out of you...I was just not thinking clearly about anything besides Riley and...” Charlie stumbled, as Kaitlyn looked on with a slight anticipation etched on her face. Sick of the look she was getting, Charlie sighed, “I’m trying to say ‘I’m sorry’ here. If you don’t want to hear it--” “You know this apology might actually go a little better if you actually just say those two words,” Kaitlyn pointed out light heartedly. Charlie rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Is your arm okay?” “The arm is fine, no real damage done. Next time I see Riley injured and nobody else is around I’ll make sure to stand a safe distance away from him and try to help him telepathically so I don’t get accused of trying to kill him,” Kaitlyn joked.

“Do you always make jokes at the wrong time?” Charlie half-smiled. “Yeah...it’s a character flaw,” Kaitlyn confessed, “Now get in there before Joey whinges about you getting her an iced coffee instead of a hot one.” Kaitlyn stood up, as Charlie nodded, “I will...I just got to make a call first. Thanks...for being so nice to me. I don’t deserve it from you.” “Says the ex to the current. Here I thought I’d be the one not deserving any niceties from you. Look about me and Joey...” Kaitlyn trailed off, as Charlie held up her hand to stop her. “I don’t think I’m ready to hear about that so if you don’t mind...” Charlie informed her. Kaitlyn nodded, “My shift here sort of starts soon. Tell Joey I’ll come by and check how their doing as soon as I get a break.” Charlie nodded and watched as Kaitlyn walked away.

As Charlie stood up, she didn’t notice Joey shut the hospital room door closed and return to her seat next to Riley. After hearing voices just outside the room, Joey had stood at the doorway, pushing the door slightly open and managed to overhear Charlie apologizing to Kaitlyn over her actions earlier. _Maybe she has changed...just a little. Like I said...I just need to have a little more faith in her._

A few minutes later, Charlie hesitantly entered the hospital room. Seeing Joey seated in one of the chairs next to Riley’s bed, holding his hand, and that Joey didn’t react to her entrance, Charlie silently sat down in the chair next to her. “No change?” Charlie asked quietly. Joey shook her head, letting go of Riley’s hand, she slumped back into her chair and Charlie passed her the cup of coffee, her fingers lingering a second longer than necessary as Joey reached out for it and their fingers grazed against each other.

“Thought you’d taken off,” Joey told her, still not looking at her, silently happy that Charlie had come back, but still unable to show her happiness to her former lover. “Yeah well I...got some good advice...from...a friend...and realized that this isn’t about us. It’s about our son who needs both of us right now. Besides thought you could use a coffee to keep you awake, and I...called Watson to tell her I won’t be in today. I didn’t exactly tell her why...I think I would’ve burst out crying if I had to explain and...re-live seeing him lying on the floor like that,” Charlie admitted. “Surprised you didn’t call Angelo to tell him instead,” Joey hissed before she could stop herself.

Charlie gritted her teeth, “You know contrary to popular belief I am not...screwing Angelo. I have not cheated on you since you came back to the Bay six years ago and will never cheat on you...no matter what. What Aden saw several months ago...it wasn’t what it looked like. I am not with Angelo.” “I don’t really want to talk about this now,” Joey decided. “I know this isn’t exactly the best time but it might be some time before Riley wakes up and...well you wouldn’t let me explain earlier last night when you bought it up during our argument and you need to hear me out if you seriously think that I’ve been back with Angelo since you left me,” Charlie said firmly. Joey nodded, realizing this was one way to give Charlie a chance, one small part of forgiveness for her own actions and accusations that night, “Go on.”

“I won’t lie to you,” Charlie sighed, “I’ve been having a few...problems with Angelo since we broke up...before that even. I don’t think he ever got over me...not completely. I don’t understand why, it’s not like I gave him any encouragement that I returned his feelings. I thought he’d moved on with that girl he’d been seeing the past couple years, Sarah, but turns out he’s just with her...’cause he can’t be with me. When we started having...problems...and I started burying myself in my work, he took that as a sign I wanted to spend more time with him. I told him he was out of his mind, tried to convince him we were as happy as ever. He saw right through me but let it go.

About a week or two after you...left me...I found myself at Noah’s bar. Decided getting drunk might help ease my pain. To say I was depressed is an understatement. Then there was Angelo sitting next to me...helping me get drunker as he started talking about how good him and I were together. I nearly threw up on him, it made me sick thinking that I was with him when you left me all those years ago and that he still wants to be with me. He took that as a sign that he should take me home...or ah back to his place but I didn’t know that. I guess that’s when Aden saw Angelo escort me out of the surf club, with me pretty much hanging off of him ‘cause I was...having trouble walking. When we got outside and he started leading me in the opposite direction of our place, I realized what he had in mind for that night. Before I could work out how to tell him I wasn’t interested in what he probably had in mind...he pulled me towards him and kissed me.”

“You kissed him?” Joey accused hurt. “Absolutely not, he kissed me. Stuck his tongue down my throat, and all I could think about how badly it could hurt you if I betrayed you,” Charlie explained as she blinked away several tears. “So, what did you do?” Joey swallowed hard, still refusing to look over at Charlie, continuing to stare at their son. “Pulled away and...ah kicked him in the balls,” Charlie answered. Joey finally looked over at her, her eyebrow raised, then replied half-jokingly, “I would’ve paid good money to see that.” Charlie snorted, “Felt pretty good too. Might’ve been too drunk to enjoy it fully but I still remember the look on his face when he was groaning in pain on the ground. Told him that if he ever tried that move again, I’d put him in hospital. Then I ran home, collapsed on our empty bed and cried myself to sleep.”

Joey placed the coffee on the bedside table, and reached out to take Charlie’s hand, “Because you realized how close you came to...cheating...again?” Charlie shook her head, “At first...but then it kind of hit me...how close I’d come to... What if it wasn’t Angelo that started chatting to me that night? I know what he did was out of line but Angelo’s decent enough to--” “You think Angelo’s decent after he tried to take advantage of you?” Joey interrupted confused. “He never would’ve done anything more then what he did without my consent. I know that. He’s not...that guy,” Charlie insisted, “But it hit me...that I’d almost found myself in... _that_ situation again. That I was so drunk and depressed that... What if instead of Angelo that dragged me out of the bar that night...it was another...Grant or...Robbo? What if I’d put myself back in that situation and it was all my fault? I felt so alone.”

Joey squeezed her hand, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this? I could’ve helped you...deal with your demons again. The way you helped me. I could’ve...made you see that it wouldn’t have been your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” “I didn’t want to bother you with this...I realized that you’d left me and...it was up to me to deal with it,” Charlie whimpered. “And you threw yourself into your work even more didn’t you?” Joey assumed. “Yes, I did. That’s why I wasn’t there for you...or Riley the first several months after you left. I spent practically all my time at work trying to ignore and forget about what could’ve happened...I guess...truth be told I never quite got over what Grant did to me and even the idea of being put back in that...situation...scared the hell out of me. It doesn’t make much sense because nothing happened...but I still felt terrified...that it could’ve. I couldn’t deal with it. As a result, I cut myself off from both of you because I didn’t want you to see the pain I was putting myself through. I didn’t think you’d...care. I didn’t deserve your help. It sounds weird spending all my time where Angelo works too...but I didn’t know what else to do...I didn’t know any other way to cope.

Told Angelo to keep his distance, and made it clear that I refused to work with him on any further cases. Which worked up until two months ago, when my boss set us up in charge of our current case. You know it was quite embarrassing been told by my boss that I didn’t have any other choice but to work with him, been told to grow up and get over whatever issue I had with him. Bet Angelo was behind that and loved every minute of it. I started to see the damage I was doing towards you and Riley, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fix that. Now you know the full story...why I abandoned you after you left...why I didn’t fight for you to stay. I was too busy trying to deal with my own fears of...I should’ve told you. I bet Aden had no problems running to you to tell you what I’d done...what he thought I’d done. Why didn’t you ever...ask me about it when you knew all along?” Charlie asked lightly.

“Maybe ‘cause I was afraid of the answer. Watching you over the following months completely immerse yourself in your work...forgetting about Riley and me...I thought it was the guilt of cheating on me that was eating you up. I thought you didn’t want to be near me...because I would’ve been able to see how ‘happy’ you were and you weren’t ready for everyone...me...to know about you and Angelo being back together. So I didn’t ask you about it and I told Aden I didn’t want him bringing it up with you or Angelo either...it hurt less pretending that you hadn’t spent the night with him...that all this time you weren’t hooking up with him behind my back,” Joey confessed.

“Guess that’s my fault. I didn’t give you any reason to believe that I could be there for you and win you back,” Charlie shrugged. Joey looked away from Charlie, staring back at Riley, “I have a confession to make...you were wrong. Aden didn’t want to tell me that he saw you leaving the bar with Angelo that night...he wanted to believe you would figure it out yourself. How wrong it would be. But then...he came home that night to find me...packing. I was packing my stuff...and coming home to you. I was gonna give you...us a second chance.” Charlie closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, as she realized how close she’d come to having her family back.

“Aden told me what he saw...because he didn’t want me going back home if there was even the slightest chance of walking in on you and...he knew it would kill me to see you were with Angelo so he did what any best friend would do...and told me the truth. I know I should have gone to you to find out if anything had happened but I felt better off not knowing. But I can see now that because I just assumed you and Angelo...I’ve taken a lot out on you, and tried to distance myself from you, as I tried to make sure that I don’t get hurt again. Part of that is also my reasoning for trying to move on...It’s not your fault...I should have seen how bad you were coping with the break up. Maybe if I had of fought harder to stay in your life, to stop you from just abandoning us...we wouldn’t be here,” Joey realized. “Or maybe if I hadn’t gone out and gotten drunk that night...I’d be waking up this morning with you in my arms,” Charlie whimpered.

Joey stroked Charlie’s palm with her fingers, “Maybe...but I guess we’ll never know. Thanks...it’s nice to know that it wasn’t entirely my fault that you disappeared into your work...even though I still feel guilty for not trying to help you. I wished you could’ve still trusted me enough to come to me about what you were going through. Something important like that...you needed all the support you could get, and I of all people understand that. I should have been there for you...I just couldn’t bear the thought of you breaking my...our hearts like that again. Charlie about tonight when I accused you of...”

Charlie stared down at their hands, “Jo, you don’t have to apologize. I know you didn’t mean it. You were stressed and needed someone to blame. In case you didn’t notice...if things had been different and I hadn’t been so...preoccupied with blaming Kaitlyn...I probably would’ve reacted the same and tried to blame you. But instead I ended up blaming Kaitlyn which was wrong of me. I understand why you feel guilty for what you said to me tonight. And you did it because you didn’t want accept responsibility that it was both our fault. Maybe it was an accident, but it could’ve been avoided if we hadn’t fought like that.”

Joey nodded softly, “We still have a lot of issues we need to sort out if we can ever find a way to stop our constant arguing and sort of...fit in each other’s lives again. We need to work out a way for us to both be there for Riley. We need to...be his parents again.” “Yeah, I’ve been...thinking about that too and I think I have the solution,” Charlie declared, “When Riley wakes up...I want you both to move back in with me so we can both look after him.”

Joey stared at Charlie completely blindsided... _Wait...what???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can really tell the difference of this been written nearly a decade ago. Not a fan of Charlie victim-blaming herself had Angelo been a Grant/Robbo and don't really feel it was offset much just by Joey telling her it wouldn't have been her fault. What a difference time makes that no one put in that situation should ever blame themselves and Charlie should never think that now.


	18. Reignite A Flame I'm Not Sure I Want Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey finally opts for a bit of honesty with Charlie but hurts her wife in the process. Charlie makes a promise to Joey and another promise that this time it's not an empty promise. Can Charlie finally find a way to keep her promises to her family this time?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_‘When Riley wakes up...I want you both to move back in with me so we can both look after him.’_ “Wait what?” Joey asked confused. “I want to be there for him, and I can’t do that if he’s not living with me. I want to take care of him,” Charlie insisted. “What about your work?” Joey questioned. “Well...I can try and cut down on my shifts...so I can be there for you...to help him get better...maybe help you raise him again...like I should be doing,” Charlie suggested. Joey suddenly let go of Charlie’s hand, and stood up, walking to the other end of the room, then turned back to Charlie, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

_Okay look I know I said I needed to give Charlie a chance but...moving back in together? I don’t think I’m ready for that. I know I really need to work out exactly what my feelings are for Charlie but...I need a little space for that. I can’t have her crowding me. How am I supposed to work things out for myself if she’s always around complicating and confusing...everything? Spending so much time with her might...reignite a flame I’m not sure I want lit. I need to be sure about what my feelings are before I do anything...because if I’m not 100% sure about what I want...I could do a lot more damage between us than I already have._

Charlie looked up at her, “Look I know I’ve never really made an effort to be a better parent to Riley and you keep wanting me to change...so here I am...trying to. Why won’t you move back in with me?” Joey raised her eyebrows, “Aside from the obvious awkwardness? Okay we’re making headway on trying to stabilize our relationship so we can be better parents but...that does not mean we’re ready to live together again.”

“Look I’m not asking you to move back in with me to...be with me again. I know...you’re sorta kinda seeing Kaitlyn and this has nothing to do with that. Ruby told me at the party that she’s gonna be moving in with Geoff so you can have her room...or if Ruby can’t move straight away, I can crash on the couch and you can take our...my room. There’s always the couch if you feel that uncomfortable in my room. I just want an opportunity to look after Riley properly,” Charlie offered. _Oh right...Kaitlyn? That’s our other little...complication_ Joey remembered silently. “I appreciate the offer Charlie, I do...but it’s not that easy. I mean can you really just cut back on your work like that? ‘Cause I’m betting when you called Watson you struggled to get today off work and if Riley doesn’t...wake up soon...you’re gonna have a harder time getting tomorrow off...a Sunday no less,” Joey pointed out.

Charlie looked over at Riley, “Okay fine you’re right. I might not be able to cut down on my work load as much as I want but at least he’ll be at home every night for me to come home to and spend some more time with him. And it’ll give you a break from looking after him every single moment. You can’t do this on your own.” “Why not Charlie? I’ve practically done this on my own...raising Riley for the last year. I’m used to feeling like...like a single parent,” Joey confessed sadly. _‘Single parent’? That sounds so cruel,_ Joey thought, _but you need to start being honest with her. Even if it hurts._

Charlie looked at her, with tears in her eyes, “You feel like that?” “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to say it like that...but yes I do in a way,” Joey responded softly, “Okay yes I get the reasons why you abandoned us now...but it doesn’t change the fact that you did abandon us. I do want you to change for Riley’s sake more than anything...but you can’t just do that overnight Charlie. I would never expect you to. I’m not saying you can’t be there for him...but us moving back in together...that is so not a good idea Charlie.” “Why didn’t you just tell me that’s how you feel? Like you’ve been raising him on your own?” Charlie demanded, her tears rolling down her cheeks. “Because Charlie I shouldn’t have to! You should have realized that yourself if you ever want to be the parent you’re supposed to be,” Joey reasoned.

 “But I want to be that parent and you keep...doubting me. Yes, I can see exactly how many mistakes I’ve made over the year and because of that you’ll probably never trust me again. I’m just asking for a chance here...to make things right...and help you take care of him. I don’t want you feeling like a single parent anymore,” Charlie pleaded. “Charlie, we don’t have to move back in together for you to be able to take care of him. You can spend as much time as you like visiting him at Aden’s,” Joey offered. “That’s not the same thing as taking care of him. How am I gonna tell him why I can’t be there for him when he asks?” Charlie asked. Joey shook her head, ashamed, “I dunno. I guess it...wouldn’t be any different than what he’s gotten used to so why would he question it?”

Charlie stood up, facing Joey, clutching her forehead briefly in frustration, “Joey...I’m asking you for one chance here. If it doesn’t work out, fine...at least I can know I tried. At least Riley can know that too.” “And what happens if you fail? That you realize just how important things are at work, and you start skipping out on us again for extra shifts at the station. Do you want Riley to see that firsthand and break his heart all over again?” Joey demanded, “I won’t put him through that.” “Is there another reason why you won’t do this? C’mon Joey I know there’s more going on here. You want me to be there for him, and when I offer, you refuse. Now maybe I deserve that attitude from you but just tell me the truth: Why won’t you let me take care of my son?” Charlie argued.

Joey looked at the floor, then over at Riley, her voice small as she whispered, “Because I don’t trust you to be alone with him.” _Honesty! Remember honesty even though it hurts! It’s the only way things can change between us._ “What!? Since when?” Charlie raged. “Since when?” Joey repeated, “I dunno Charlie maybe since you attacked my...ah...um...Kaitlyn and threw her into a door and slammed her head against it. Sure I was a hell of a lot more concerned for my son who was lying there unconscious but that does not mean I didn’t see what you did to her when I was there or the stuff she told me afterwards...when I told her I needed to know what you did. I do not trust you and your violent reactions to look after our son.” “Violent reactions? Joey what did you expect me to do? You didn’t see what I saw. I saw her leaning over his body...I thought she had hurt him...or worse...” Charlie started sobbing.

“And that makes it okay? The fact that you attacked her before you even bothered to check if he was okay? Charlie you left him lying broken on the floor while you charged after her first,” Joey argued. “I was trying to protect him, to stop her from hurting him again,” Charlie tried to explain. “No, you reacted the way you always do: jumping to conclusions. The fact that you attacked her...that’s the way you act...it scares me. Just because she could forgive you for that...it doesn’t justify what you did,” Joey told her. Charlie slumped against the wall of the room, “It scares me too. I’m a cop and that doesn’t make it right for me to react the way I did tonight. I was just so angry about our fight and...I took it out on her. That’s not an excuse...I don’t have one. Maybe you’re right...maybe I do...have a problem with the way I’ve reacted...violently to situations the past few days...dragging you out of the Diner, punching a wall, then...tonight. God what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you Charlie,” Joey replied quietly, “I never said this was a...problem. But if you try to ignore it and don’t think about your actions the last few days...then it could turn into a problem. I just want you to acknowledge it. Perhaps you should sit down and talk about it to someone. This anger thing is not healthy for yourself as well as our son. Maybe it’s my fault. We both get into these arguments Charlie, they’re not one-sided. We promised each other yesterday morning that we needed to find some balance in our relationship and we haven’t even gone one day. We have to find a way to grow up and stop finding ways to hurt each other...because it’s not just us getting hurt now.”

“You mean...” Charlie nodded towards Riley, hearing the machines beeping away with his steady heartbeat. “I think this might be the wakeup call we needed. We’ve both made mistakes and we need to look past them, stop using them as reasons to pick another fight. We need to do this for our son,” Joey realized, as she looked over at him, and suddenly burst into a small flood of tears again. Charlie hesitated, before stepping forwards and enveloping Joey into a hug. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey’s lower back, leaning their bodies together so Joey’s head came to rest on her shoulder, and Charlie rested her cheek against Joey’s head. _Okay...this is one way to work out how I feel...about being back in her arms_ Joey silently rationalized. Surprised when Joey fell into the embrace instead of pushing her away, Charlie sadly remembered how exhausted Joey was. _She just doesn’t have the energy to fight me off._

“I’m sorry,” Joey whispered, “God I got so scared last night. I thought we’d lost him.” “Me too. I never want to feel that scared again,” Charlie whimpered, “I couldn’t handle losing him like that.” “I know you couldn’t. I know how much you love him, and that you don’t want to ever hurt him again. I love that you want to be there for him but...” Joey trailed off sadly, as she lent her face lower down against Charlie’s shoulder. “But you’re not gonna change your mind about this whole you moving back in with me so we can both look after him,” Charlie finished. “I’m sorry. I just don’t think it could work out. It might complicate things further and...that house just has too many memories for me...I’m not sure I’m ready to go back there to live,” Joey confessed, “I need time Charlie.”.

“You can’t put that aside for Riley’s sake?” Charlie pushed. Joey shook her head, “Not yet Charlie, it’s just...too soon. I’m sorry. I wish I could be stronger. I didn’t mean what I said before...about not trusting you with him...’cause of your actions today. I know you could never be like that towards him...I just wanted you to see how much your...attitude scared me last night. I just want you to talk to someone about it before...anything bad happens. I want you to believe that you can change. I wish there was another way through this. I want you to find a way to be there for Riley because I could really use your support...I don’t want to be a single parent anymore.”

Charlie kissed the top of Joey’s head, pulling her arms tighter around the younger woman, “I don’t want you to be a single parent either. I want to be able to take some of that responsibility off you. I’ll find a way. Whatever it takes. Day shifts, so I can look after him every night for you...or maybe night shifts so I can spend the days with him.” “You’ll wear yourself out Charlie, then you won’t be any good to either of us,” Joey warned lightly. “I’ll find a way,” Charlie promised, “I’ll find a way to prove to you I really can change. I don’t care what it takes. I mean it this time Jo, this isn’t just one of my...empty promises. I’ve made too many of them to you, but this time is different...I’ll make it different. I’ll be there for my family this time...don’t give up on me.”

“I never gave up on you,” Joey revealed, “I hate that it’s taken something like this to make you see it. But I believe you when you say you’ll find some way of being there for him...us. It’s all I ever wanted from you.” Charlie nodded, then repeated her promise, “I’ll find a way.” Joey looked up at Charlie, pulling slightly out of their embrace. Charlie’s hands dropped to Joey’s hips, while Joey casually placed her hands lightly against Charlie’s chest, just beneath her shoulders. _So, I can...push her away if anyone walks in on us,_ Joey silently reasoned for placing her hands softly against Charlie’s body like that, _So I can...stop her if she makes a move...do I want to stop her?_

Charlie ignored the tingling sensation surging through her body, as Joey still held onto her. _Even if it is a defensive action...she still can’t let go of me._ Charlie raised her good hand, the other still bandaged from the damage she’d inflicted, and stroked Joey’s cheek lightly, brushing away several tears. As she slipped a few strands of her hair behind Joey’s ear, Charlie stared deep into Joey’s eyes, her mind racing. _Can we ever be...us again? Charlie & Joey? The...happy couple? Will I ever be given a chance to be with the love of my life again?_

“Joey I...” Charlie started to whisper, as she placed her forehead gently against Joey’s. Still not breaking eye contact with each other, Joey continued to look up at Charlie. As they started breathing heavily, both women were painfully aware how close the other girl’s lips were to their own. Before they knew it, their lips had moved from several centimeters apart to barely a centimeter apart. Neither could recall who had made the first move, by leaning in first, or even how they managed to move at all, the rest of their bodies were frozen with anticipation...and fear. Ignoring their fear, both Charlie and Joey closed their eyes, as they moved to close the gap even further...when a small croaky voice called out to them, ”Mama?”


	19. Sometimes You Need To Hurt A Little...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey pushes Charlie away again and refuses to discuss their 'almost kiss.' Charlie makes a decision to change her ways and makes a big call without talking to Joey about it. Will it pay off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again TOAMBS! You're the best! I love reading all your comments!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The small voice pulled both Charlie and Joey out of their...moment, as Joey whipped around to face Riley still lying in his hospital bed. His eyes were closed, and Joey was afraid she’d imagined his small voice whispering out to them. Charlie stood behind Joey silently, her hands slipped and she was still gripping Joey’s hips, herself also terrified that hearing Riley’s voice was a dream...that the moment leading up to it was also a dream. Then both women dashed forwards to his bedside, as they saw his eyes start to squint open and his hand tremble. Joey rushed to his right side, while Charlie instinctively moved to his left side, both women reaching out to hold his hand or stroke his face as they got there.

“Riley...baby boy...wake up. It’s okay we’re here,” Joey pleaded. While Charlie herself begged him, “C’mon Ry you have to wake up sweetie. We’ve been so worried about you.” Riley continued to squint his eyes until he finally opened them, looking up at his parents who were sitting on either side of his bed. He squeezed Joey’s hand, then closed his eyes again, leaning his head to the side on the pillow again, just wanting desperately to fall back asleep so he can wake up again and see them still seated next to him. “Riley wake up baby, don’t fall asleep again,” Charlie whispered as she stroked his cheek and ran her hand through his hair.

Been roused again, he opened his eyes to stare at them again. “That’s the way sweetie,” Charlie said calmly, “Baby you’re in hospital, you had an accident, but you’re okay. We’re here baby boy. We won’t leave your side again, promise. I’m just gonna go get Rachel okay? She’ll be able to tell us when we can take you home. Are you in any pain?” Riley shook his head, then opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Joey looked over at Charlie, a worried expression on her face, before looking back down at Riley, “Baby boy if you’re hurting or you need anything, please tell us so we can help you.” Riley nodded, looking up between his two parents, then grinned, “While I was sleeping...did Uncle Aid finish up my birthday cake?”

Both women looked over at each other, then back down at their son, complete adoration and relief on their faces as they burst into smiles and laughter. “Course not,” Joey grinned. Charlie giggled, as she ruffled Riley’s hair, “We hid the cake from him baby boy so he couldn’t find it.” “That’s right we did,” Joey agreed, “And you better get better and back home soon before he finds it.” Riley laughed along with them, not able to remember the last time they all laughed together about anything, then tried to sit up, wanting them both to embrace him in a hug. Joey softly lent him back down against the bed, “Relax Riley, it’s too soon to get up. Just wait until Rachel checks you over okay.” Riley nodded once before looking down at his arm in a cast, whimpering, “What happened?” “Doesn’t matter Ry, we’re here now, and we’ve never gonna let this happen again,” Charlie promised.

Ten minutes later, Rachel and one of the other doctors, had looked over Riley. As the other doctor left the room, Rachel turned to the girls, Aden and Nicole, along with Ruby and Geoff who had just arrived. They were all standing at Riley’s bedside. Kaitlyn stood at the entrance to the room, ready to show her support if Joey needed it. Rachel explained to Charlie and Joey that they still needed to run some tests to ensure there was no major damage from the concussion. After telling them the tests would probably take several hours, Charlie interrupted to ask when they could take Riley home.

Rachel decided on a compromise, if the tests were all clear and he had someone to watch over him that night, she would release him later that evening. But that would mean that both Joey and Charlie had to go home for several hours to rest and re-cooperate so they were up to the task of being awake that night to look after him, otherwise Rachel wouldn’t release him until the following morning. After some slight arguing on the compromise Joey and Charlie finally agreed to leave the hospital and return a few hours later in the afternoon to get the test results. Charlie was disappointed when Ruby insisted on driving her home, while Aden offered the same to Joey, meaning she wasn’t going to have a chance to talk to Joey...about their almost kiss.

Several hours later after a restless sleep, Charlie drove back to the hospital, and entered Riley’s hospital room. She’d ignored several text messages from Watson and Angelo asking if she was coming in to work the next day. As she walked into the room, she saw Riley sleeping peacefully, and Joey sitting alone next to him.

Unknown to Charlie, Joey had been sitting there for the last ten minutes, thinking and trying to rationalize their actions before...their almost kiss. She’d being silently recalling the memory since the second it ended, even when she should have been focusing all her attention on Riley. _It was supposed to end like that right? I mean if it was meant to be...it would’ve happened. God this is exactly why I can’t move back home with her this soon! Being thrown back into each other’s lives...and arms...complicates things too much. I need time...to sort through my feelings first. I can’t just fall into her arms and expect everything to be okay. I need to know this is the right thing for us...I need to know if this is the right thing for my family. I need to focus on Riley first until he gets better...then I can think about myself...and Charlie._

Charlie silently sat down next to her, “Any news on his results?” Joey shook her head, “Not so far. I think Rachel’s waiting to tell us together. He looks so peaceful. Almost don’t want to wake him up to take him home.” “You want him home more than anything so you know he’s safe,” Charlie reminded her, before hesitating and playing with her fingernails nervously, “Jo...about before...when we almost...”

“Charlie now’s...not a good time to discuss that,” Joey interrupted quietly. _I need more time to work through my feelings before I can talk about them_ Joey thought. Charlie looked down at her feet, “Is that just your way of telling me you don’t want to discuss it at all?” Joey continued to stare at their son, “Charlie...there’s nothing to discuss. It was just...a moment, that’s all. It didn’t mean anything.” _What the...? Now why the hell did you go and say that? It meant...see this is why I can’t talk about it. I don’t know what it meant. I need to work that out before I go and say something I probably shouldn’t...only it’s a little bit too late isn’t it?_ “It meant nothing to you?” Charlie asked devastated. “I didn’t say that...exactly. We were just caught up in the moment. That’s all it was,” Joey informed her. _That’s all it was this time. Do I want there to be another time?_ “If that’s what you want to believe,” Charlie muttered under her breath.

Ignoring Charlie’s comment, Joey continued, “Look I’ve been thinking...if Rachel says Riley’s fine to go home tonight...he’s coming back to Aden’s with me and...I’ll look after him tonight...alone. You can come by and see him tomorrow morning...if you can get out of work. Otherwise you can spend some time with him tomorrow night.” _See...space! We need space, I need space. It’s the only way I can sort through my feelings without hurting anyone...too much. Sometimes you need to hurt a little...to get what you really want._ “You don’t want me to look after him tonight?” Charlie questioned irritably. “I’m just saying there’s no point both of us been awake all night to look after him. You can have your turn tomorrow, whenever you’re free,” Joey decided. “Your gonna make us take turns to look after him?” Charlie demanded.

“Charlie this is not a big deal. I know you want to be there for him, but I think it’ll be easier for all of us if we just take care of him and spend our time with him...alone...not together,” Joey insisted. _‘Not together’ – so I can work out if I want us to be...you know together_ Joey thought. Charlie shook her head, “You’ve got to be kidding me! So, we almost kiss and now you want nothing to do with me?” “We didn’t almost kiss...it was just a moment,” Joey whispered, closing her eyes, “We would have pulled away and not made the mistake of going down that path again.” _Would you really have done that?_ Joey asked herself frustrated. Charlie balled her fists up, “Sure didn’t look like you were gonna pull away to me! And I’m sorry...’mistake’? Is that what you think of our relationship?”

Joey finally looked over at Charlie, briefly gazing into her eyes, before turning back to Riley, “I didn’t mean our past relationship was a mistake. If we weren’t together, we wouldn’t have Riley. I’m saying that us getting back together...is not a good idea after what we’ve been through...” _It’s not a good idea – yet! Yet! Why couldn’t you add in the ‘yet’? It gives her some hope...maybe it’s too soon to give her any hope._

Charlie sighed, then stated defensively, “Who said anything about getting back together? It was just a ‘moment’ remember...an almost kiss that meant nothing to you.” “Charlie I...” Joey paused unable to continue. “Forget it Jo. You’re right...even if it was something...doesn’t matter. We don’t work well together anymore, and we have no chance of getting back together. I don’t need you to tell me that,” Charlie replied embarrassed that Joey might have thought she wanted them back together. _That’s the last thing I need...Joey finding out that maybe I do want us back together...when she clearly doesn’t feel the same. Then she’ll never want to be near me...knowing how I feel._

Before Joey could respond, Rachel entered the room. Joey lent forwards, lightly shrugging Riley’s shoulder, waking him up so he could hopefully hear the good news Rachel had for them. Good news is exactly what Rachel came with. Several of Riley’s tests came back negative for any damage after the concussion, and while there were still a few tests that would await results for several days, it was enough to convince Rachel that he would be fine to go home that evening with Joey, provided he was rested over the next few days, and came back over the next couple weeks for checkups to make sure the cast was still in place and his shoulder hadn’t received any further damage after being set back in place after the dislocation.

Once Rachel left the room to grab Riley’s discharge paperwork, Joey helped Riley get changed into a new pair of clothes, assisting him when he had difficulty not been able to use his arm. Charlie started grabbing Riley’s things, a bag of spare clothes and toys Ruby had brought over that morning in case he wasn’t going to be released tonight, as well as several gifts everyone had bought him from the hospital gift shop to cheer him up. As Charlie zipped up the bag, she looked over at Joey who had picked up Riley, and rested him against her hip. Joey walked over to her, taking the bag from her with her spare hand.

“Thanks...Um Riley do you wanta say goodbye to Mama C? We’re going back home to Aden’s so we’ll see her tomorrow okay?” Joey smiled hesitantly, afraid of Riley’s reaction. “Why can’t you come with us Mum?” Riley whimpered. Charlie grabbed his hand, and managing a half-smile, told him, “’Cause we both think it’s best if you go back to Aden’s tonight so Joey will look after you. I’ll see you tomorrow to spend some time with you, and let Joey get some rest okay baby boy?” Riley shook his head, “Why can’t we all go back home...to Charlie’s?” Charlie stared at Joey, with a knowing look. _This was your idea...you can try and explain it to him._

Joey sighed, “’Cause right now your home is with me and Aden. Charlie might have to work tomorrow and there’s not exactly enough room at Charlie’s place for me to stay there. I know it doesn’t seem fair--” “You can stay in Mama C’s room,” Riley suggested. Joey raised her eyebrows, then groaned softly as Charlie did the same action, and wanted so badly to beg Charlie: _Help me!_ “That’s a...nice suggestion but...” Joey started, as Riley clarified, “I meant you can sleep on the floor...of Mama C’s room.”  Charlie squeezed Riley’s hand, “That’s not very fair to make her do that, sweetie. I wouldn’t ask her to. I promise I’ll work something out about work tomorrow and I’ll be over at Aden’s as soon as I can to see you, baby boy.”

Riley nodded quietly, “Okay...I wish you could come over tonight but...I understand.” “That’s my boy,” Charlie grinned slightly, trying her best to do the right thing. Joey nodded, quietly thanking Charlie for agreeing with her, knowing it was a hard thing for her to do, “So I guess we’ll...see you sometime tomorrow.” “You will,” Charlie agreed, “I’ll...sort out my work and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” “That’d be good,” Joey smiled, then turned to leave. “Oh, and Joey,” Charlie called her back as Joey opened the door, “I meant what I said before. I don’t know the answer yet but...I’ll find a way...to prove to you I can change.” Joey smiled, then nodded politely before exiting the room with Riley. Charlie sighed as she looked around the empty room. _Now I just gotta figure out...how the hell I’m gonna prove I can and will change...for them. Shouldn’t be too hard...right?_

Later that night, Joey walked downstairs to grab a glass of water, and bumped into Aden in the kitchen. “Hey how’s he going?” Aden asked concerned. Joey smiled happily as she poured herself a drink, “I reckon he’ll be fine. Finally got him to sleep. He was having quite some trouble lying down without resting on his broken arm or shoulder.” “Yeah I broke my arm back when I was eleven or twelve. It can be hard adjusting to not being able to use your arm well. Then when you finally work it out, your arms healed,” Aden grinned as he recalled his own injury, “He’ll survive it. How you doing?” “Little tired...can’t believe this time last night I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs...terrified that I had lost him,” Joey sobbed.

Aden pulled her into a hug, “You were lucky and so was he. I’m glad Rachel released him so soon, couldn’t bear to see him in the hospital much longer. But maybe this accident was a good thing. It’ll make both you and Charlie see exactly what’s important in life.” Joey pulled out of the embrace, taking a sip of her water, “Yeah I know what’s important and the fight Charlie and I had last night...isn’t one of them. She’s starting to change...or I least I can see she wants to. Right now, her...lack of actions speaks louder than words.” “Well you told me what she told you at the hospital tonight...she’s gonna find a way to change...you just gotta believe her,” Aden comforted.

Joey smiled nervously, “I wish I could but I can’t...not until I see her change with my own eyes. Hurts less if it doesn’t happen.” “Just give her time,” Aden suggested. “Can’t wait around forever,” Joey sighed, “Anyway I should get back upstairs, make sure he’s still asleep.” “And also relieve the good doctor from Riley watching duty,” Aden realized. “Yeah that too,” Joey smiled politely. “So, Jo is--” Aden started smirking but Joey interrupted, “That’s none of your business Mr. Jefferies. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Aden rolled his eyes, “Night, Jo.”

As Joey walked up the stairs back to her room, Aden switched off several of the lights’ downstairs, before walking over to the stairs himself. Half-way up the stairs there was a knock at the front door. Aden glanced at his watch, surprised to find it was just after midnight. _Who could that be?_ Trudging back down the stairs he yawned as he opened the door. His yawn turned into a slightly surprised expression as he came face to face with Charlie. Aden began to frown as he noticed Charlie seemed more...relaxed somehow. She had her wavy brunette hair down, and was wearing a pair of fashionable jeans, as well as a casual singlet top that was covered beautifully by her knee-length leather jacket. Certainly not the cop uniform he was used to seeing her in. But most importantly...she had a small suitcase seated next to her.

Before Aden could get a word in, Charlie stepped forwards, “I figured it out! I’ve been sitting at home alone for the past few hours trying to work out how to prove to Joey that I can change and I’ve found out how to do that. I asked Joey to move back in with me so we could both take care of Riley and she refused because it was too soon for her to move back to our house as there are too many memories. So, if she won’t come back to me...I’m coming to her. I’m moving in. I’m moving in with you and crashing on your couch until I can prove to Joey and Riley, I can be the person I’m meant to be. I know you probably don’t agree with what I’m doing but I don’t care. I’m gonna be here for them no matter what this time. I’m not gonna let them go. So, if you want to try and stop me, you’re just gonna have to--”

Aden held up his hand, stopping Charlie’s rant...before stepping aside, allowing Charlie room to enter the apartment. A smile appeared on Aden’s face, “Charlie...it’s about damn time! It’s about damn time you figured it out...and came to fight for them!”

Charlie swallowed hard, taking in Aden’s words, as she picked up her suitcase and stepped into the apartment, as Aden closed the door behind her.


	20. You're Stepping On My Moment Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie opens up to Aden on her decision to crash at his place and be there for her family. Charlie gets some bad news from Aden but is determined not to let that change her mind. Will Charlie come to a better understanding of her dislike of her wife's best friend?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty**

Aden leaned over to Charlie passing her a beer. Sitting down on the couch next to her, he opened up his own bottle. Charlie shyly passed him back her bottle for him to open for her. Without a word, he did so and gave it back to her. Both took a quick swig of the liquid, before placing the bottles in front of them on the coffee table. “So, you’re here for good? You’re not gonna take off if things get tough?” Aden inquired. “No, I’m not. I’ll stay here for as long as I’m needed,” Charlie insisted. “I really hope you mean that this time Charlie. I don’t want you hurting them again,” Aden replied softly. Charlie looked over at Aden, “I mean it. I know I’ve made so many mistakes...I’ve screwed up the two most important things in my life.”

“Not gonna disagree with you there,” Aden confessed. “I deserve that from you,” Charlie agreed, “I know this might take some time but their worth it. I don’t care how long it takes...I’m gonna be here for them, in whatever way they want. How’s Riley? Can I go up and see him?” Charlie started to stand but Aden held her arm, softly pulling her back onto the couch. Charlie stared at him confused. Aden sighed, “Riley’s fine, he’s asleep. Joey’s up there watching him...and uh...Kaitlyn’s kinda up there too.” Charlie’s confused expression turned to pain, “Kaitlyn’s up there with...Joey?”

“Well she came over tonight to check on the two of them and...Joey kinda asked her to stay the night. Not like that kinda ‘stay the night.’ Joey’s watching over him and if she gets a chance she’ll be crashing on an air-mattress in Riley’s room, and Kaitlyn’s in Joey’s room...at least I think that’s the sleeping arrangements. Joey didn’t really go into great detail about that. Look Joey only asked Kaitlyn to stay over ‘cause she’s a doctor, and Joey feels safer knowing if she has any problems with Riley then Kaitlyn’s just next door,” he explained. Charlie turned, staring up the stairs, “So, that’s the only reason she’s here?”

“Charlie...I think you should know...” Aden hesitated. “They’re seeing each other, aren’t they? For real this time,” Charlie realized. “Yes,” Aden answered, “Joey told me about it tonight when Kaitlyn was upstairs giving Riley his painkillers. They’re taking things slow...and they still don’t want to make anything official but...yes, they’re together. I’m sorry.” Charlie took her eyes away from the stairs, leaned forwards to take her drink and take another sip, “I guess I should’ve expected as much. She freaked today and goes running to her high school sweetheart...I deserve that.”

Aden looked at Charlie concerned, “What do you mean she freaked?” Charlie closed her eyes, “We shared a...moment together this morning.” “A ‘moment’...meaning?” Aden pushed. “We almost kissed,” Charlie whispered. “That’s great...or um...I mean...” Aden stuttered. “Yeah I thought so too but now I guess Joey’s realized that it was a mistake,” Charlie said sadly. “Or she’s terrified of getting hurt again...and is doing what she always does when you hurt her...runs away,” Aden suggested calmly. “You mean like the time I ruined our marriage and she walked out on me...running away to you?” Charlie said, the hurt evident in her voice.

Aden lent back on the couch, “You don’t like me very much do you?” Charlie stared over at him. “It’s fine, Charlie. I’m not blind to the way you look at me and speak to me...especially over the last few months when Joey came here to live. I just don’t know what I’ve done wrong,” Aden confessed, “I was only trying to help them.” Charlie exhaled, “You haven’t done anything wrong Aden...you’ve done everything right. You’ve been there to support Joey through everything...when I wasn’t.” Aden nodded, “You think I’ve taken your place?” Charlie nodded in agreement, “I don’t want to feel that way but...I can’t help it. Over the last year, whenever Joey had a problem...she went to you. Even before her and I started having problems. She always turned to you...and I’m jealous of that.”

“You don’t have to be. I’m her best friend Charlie, I’m not her...you. There’s nothing to be jealous of,” Aden insisted. Charlie looked away from him, “Sure...what else would I have to be jealous about?” Aden nodded, acknowledging Charlie’s question, “You think something...happened between me and Joey?” Charlie remained silent. “Charlie, c’mon you can’t seriously think that anything would ever happen between Joey and I! I’m hardly her type remember.” Charlie took another mouthful of her drink, enjoying the refreshing alcohol as it gave her a bit more courage to be honest, “So...people change. I’d spent my whole life with men until I was twenty-nine and...’switched teams.’ It’s not impossible for Joey to do the same. Maybe she’s a late bloomer like me.”

“That’s hardly the same thing,” Aden replied, “Charlie don’t be ridiculous! Joey is as gay as they come, she’s never even thought of guys as attractive. On behalf of my sex I gotta say it’s disappointing that neither of you are interested in us. But as a friend...I can’t imagine either of you dating guys. I can’t imagine you two with anyone except each other.” “Tell that to Joey about Little-Miss-High-School-Sweetheart up there,” Charlie growled.

“Wrong thing to say...sorry,” Aden apologized, “Look Joey is gay end of story. You on the other hand...refuse to label yourself. You’ve been with Joey for the better part of the last six years and yet not once have I heard you discuss your sexuality. Hadn’t really thought about it until Joey mentioned it a few months ago, but she’s always been a little...disappointed that you still seem...afraid of what people think. I get that it’s a private matter, but you two are...married...it hurt Joey that you were never 100% sure of who you are. Why are you so afraid to be who you are?”

Charlie shook her head, "I don't even know the answer myself. I'm just sick of people judging me. Not just for my relationship with Joey, for other things...getting pregnant with Ruby when I was fourteen and abandoning her, daughter to one of the best detectives and having to live up to his reputation, dating cop-killer Angelo...being a cold-hearted bitch of a cop." Aden raised his eyebrow, "Guess it's tougher to be you than I thought. And you're not a cold-hearted bitch Charlie...okay maybe on the odd occasion...but if you were like that Joey never would've fallen for you. I guess when you lost yourself into your work...maybe you lost who you are and that might just be what Joey wants - you to find her again."

"Guess that's why I'm here. Trying to work out how I managed to screw everything up and...if I can ever fix it," Charlie whimpered. "Do you want to fix it?" Aden questioned. "Of course, I do," Charlie insisted, "I mean I have to at least try with Riley...but Joey...I've already lost her." "Just 'cause she's with Kaitlyn now doesn't mean you should give up on her. Maybe you being here will make her see who she wants to be with," Aden suggested. "And what if that's not me?" Charlie sighed, "Shouldn't even bother trying...she's made it clear she doesn't want to be with me." "Do you want her back?" Aden asked straightforwardly. "I want things to be different, like they were before we split, when things were solid for our family. It's too late for that. I know I don't stand a chance at getting her back...and that's just something I have to learn to live with," Charlie realized, "But maybe if I do things right by them this time, she'll...” “You just got to give her a chance Charlie. Trust me you being here is going to change things...maybe not the way you want...but it’s a start and you need to be patient with her. Don’t push her too soon...or she’ll run away again,” Aden revealed. “Right...check no pushing too hard,” Charlie agreed.

“So, what do you plan on doing about your job? You gonna hang out here when and if you can get free time?” Aden questioned. “Honestly...I don’t know what I’m doing about my job...and for the first time in a really long time...I couldn’t care less,” Charlie smiled. “You really mean that, don’t you?” Aden realized. “Yeah I do. My work is important to me...but I’ve spent the last year missing out on Riley growing up...I don’t want to lose any more time,” Charlie decided. “I’m glad you finally realized that...’cause you’re right you have missed out on so much since he’s been here. He’s a great kid,” Aden replied. Charlie frowned, “Course he is...I mean he’s your kid after all.”

Aden crossed his arms across his chest, “Charlie, is that what you have against me? Is that why you hate me?” Charlie placed her hand against her forehead, frustrated, “I don’t hate you, Aden. I hate what you represent to Riley. You’re his father.” “Riley doesn’t even know that,” Aden argued. “He doesn’t have to...I can see it every time he looks at you,” Charlie told him. “Charlie, I’m not his parent. You and Joey are. I’ve never done anything to take your place in his life,” Aden insisted. “No of course not...that’s why Riley’s living here with his parents...his true parents,” Charlie shrugged.

Aden stood up, looking down at Charlie, “He’s here because Joey didn’t have any other place to go. He’s my _god_ son, I wasn’t gonna turn them away. I love him like a nephew not as my son...and he loves you in the same way he loves Joey. Like any kid loves their parent. I will never be able to take your place, and nor would I want to. As much as I want you here for them, if this is the attitude you’re gonna have: hating me ‘cause I gave you the son you and Joey both wanted...then get out of my apartment!”

Charlie looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, “I’m sorry. It’s stupid of me for thinking like this. Being jealous of you because of the relationship you share with him. Being jealous ‘cause a part of me is afraid Riley will never love me the way he loves Joey...or you. When you first offered to help us start a family...I was terrified this could happen. But Joey convinced me that you wouldn’t be the type of person to interfere. And she was right, you never did. Even when you took them in...you would have done that regardless of if Riley was biologically your son or not. I guess part of it is because of...Ruby and the way we still act like sisters...when we’re not. She’s my daughter and it’s easier but painful...for me to treat her like she’s my sister...’cause I don’t want to hurt her. Is it painful for you...pretending he’s not your son?”

Aden sat back down, “I don’t have to pretend anything Charlie. I’m not his parent and I never will be. Okay...maybe it hurt when I first held him in my arms. The emotions overwhelmed me...but it had more to do with the fact...I wanted a son. I wanted a son with Belle to raise as our own and if she hadn’t...maybe I would’ve been standing there holding my child I was gonna be a father too. It didn’t take me long to realize that I’m not Riley’s parent...not really...and I promised myself I would be the best uncle ever to him. That I’d never let him down. And excluding not being there last night...I’ve stood by him every day watching you and Joey raise him and I won’t ever stop being there for him.”

Charlie continued staring at him, tears rolling down her eyes, then suddenly she started laughing softly. “Now’s not really the time to...I mean you’re stepping on my moment here, Charlie,” Aden told her confused by her outburst. Charlie scrunched up her face, before stroking her hands over her face wiping away her tears, still laughing, “Look at me. I’m sitting here with you of all people...crying and asking you for advice. Do you know how much crap I’ve given Joey for all the times she turned to you instead of me with her problems? And now here I am...doing the same damn thing. It’s a little funny.”

Aden shook his head, before a smile broke across his face, “That is a little funny. Since when did I become the guy lesbians come to with their problems?” Charlie rolled her eyes, “Since your best friends with one, and her stupid wife finally realized you were never the problem with their relationship. I mean maybe you didn’t exactly help things when you...forget it...I can’t blame anyone for that...it was my fault. God why didn’t I come to you sooner?” “’Cause you’re stupid,” Aden teased. “No wonder you and Joey are best friends,” Charlie pointed out. “C’mon I love our similar taste in humour. That’s why Jo and I are such good friends,” Aden agreed, “So, how you feeling now? That you’ve gotten some of your fears out and talked out your frustrations with yours truly?”

“Better, I feel relaxed...and ready to fight for them. Maybe I can’t win back my family and have things the way they used to be. But I can do this...I can be there for them in whatever way they want. If Joey doesn’t want to be with me...I’ll just have to settle for being her friend and strengthening my relationship with our son,” Charlie smiled contently. “Do you want me to tell Joey you’re here?” Aden asked. “No, I don’t want to wake Riley. Besides it’ll give him a surprise tomorrow morning, and I know he’ll love that. I just hope it doesn’t throw Joey off too much,” Charlie replied.

“Joey might get quite the surprise too finding you here...but I don’t think she’ll be as surprised as you think,” Aden said softly, “You sure you’ll be right on this couch? It’s not very comfy.” “I’ll be fine. I’ve had tougher nights struggling to sleep. I think I’ll be fine here, knowing my family’s close by. Besides you’re kinda outta spare rooms,” Charlie pointed out. “Good point. Thank you, Charlie for finally stepping up and doing this...don’t let them down,” Aden warned quietly. “I won’t. I’ve done that enough already and it’ll never happen again. I love my family too much to cause them more heartache,” Charlie confessed.

Aden stood up, nodding politely, “If you need anything, let me know. Hope to see you tomorrow morning.” “You will, I’m not going anywhere else. Promise,” Charlie told him truthfully. Aden smiled, then walking over to one of the cupboards pulled out a blanket and passed it to Charlie. Charlie took it gracefully as Aden made his way up the stairs, switching off the light. Charlie breathed deeply as she stood up, slipping off her jacket, then lying back down on the couch, pulling the blanket over her. Slowly she drifted asleep with one thought on her mind – _I’m gonna fight for my family...do whatever it takes to prove how much I want to be a part of their lives...and I’m not giving up until I get them back._


	21. It Was A Good Plan, A Great Plan...Plan’s Not Starting Out Too Well Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Riley learn that Charlie has moved into their place until she can learn to be a better parent and be there for her family. One's thrilled and one's cautious, can you guess which is which? Charlie breaks down to Joey over how much of a failure she feels she is as a parent. Will Joey give her wife some courage not to give up?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Charlie groaned softly as she rolled over, trying to ignore the pain in her back caused by sleeping on the couch. Refusing to open her eyes, she tried to return back to sleep, trying to think of the positives of being at Aden’s. _Getting my family back together._ Not a minute later she opened her eyes, blinking slightly, getting used to her new surroundings, as several voices coming from upstairs woke her up. The voices belonged to Joey and... _urgh_ Kaitlyn as Charlie heard them coming down the stairs. But she smiled when she heard a small pair of feet clomping their way down the staircase in front of the women: Riley. Charlie pushed the blanket off her body slightly as she sat up, dragging her hand through her hair and yawning.

Riley reached the bottom of the staircase first, leaping down to miss the last step, not at all afraid after his accident, while Joey and Kaitlyn were still halfway down the staircase. Riley noticed Charlie sitting on the couch, and broke into a huge smile, as he ran straight over to her. “Mama C!” he screamed as he climbed onto the couch, wrapping his arm around Charlie in a hug. Charlie held onto him, her eyes closed, “Hey Ry I missed you!” Riley gripped onto her tighter, “I missed you too Mama C! How come you’re here? Did you come to check up on me?” As Charlie opened her eyes, she found Joey and Kaitlyn at the bottom of the stairs staring at her.

Turning to Riley, she pulled him out of the hug and he instantly sat down on her lap, cuddling against her, not wanting to let her go so she couldn’t leave. “I came ‘cause I missed you bunches and wanted to be here when you woke up. Thought you’d like the surprise baby boy!” Charlie grinned, kissing him on the forehead. “Cool! I love that you’re here!” Riley enthused. Charlie looked back over at Joey and Kaitlyn, who hadn’t moved an inch, and she whispered lightly, “Hey, Jo.” Joey forced a smile, “Charlie...what’s going on here?”

_What is she doing here? What happened to the plan? The plan remember...the one where I need time and space...away from Charlie...so I can work out if I don’t want to be away from Charlie anymore. If I still have feelings for her. Ones that are too strong not to...take a chance and find out if we can be together again. It was a good plan, a great plan...plan’s not starting out too well is it?_ Charlie slipped some of her hair behind her ear, then smiled as she looked down at Riley, seeing him looking up at her in adoration, “I’m moving in to stay here for a while.”

Before Joey could respond, Riley jumped up, wrapping himself around Charlie again, “Really? That is the best news ever!” Charlie grinned at him, then started tickling him playfully, “Course its true baby boy! Wanted to be here to look after you, make sure you don’t get yourself into any more trouble like before and scare the life out of us.” Riley looked over at Joey and Kaitlyn, noticing their silence, “Isn’t this awesome, Mama J?! Mama C’s gonna take care of me.” “It’s great Riley. Charlie...can I maybe talk to you for a moment?” Joey asked.

Charlie frowned, “Sure. Hey Riley, why don’t you sit here and watch some cartoons for a little while? Me and your mum are just gonna make you some breakfast. Sound good?” “Make me pancakes?” Riley giggled. “Well I was more thinking bacon and eggs but if my boy wants pancakes, we’ll have pancakes,” Charlie laughed as she tickled Riley again, until he jumped off her lap and made himself comfortable sitting on the couch. Charlie leaned over passing him the TV remote, then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Listening hard she managed to hear Kaitlyn and Joey talking. “Well I should go...get to work...leave you guys to it,” Kaitlyn told Joey. Joey took her hand and walked over to the front door. Opening it for Kaitlyn, Joey smiled, “Sorry about all this. Thanks for staying over the night. I felt much safer with you here in case something happened.” “Well looks to me that the accident didn’t spoil Riley’s mood at all and he looks like he’s adjusting to not being able to use his arm much. I’m glad I stayed over and could be there for you. Maybe we could...do it again sometime,” Kaitlyn suggested hesitantly. “Sure, sounds nice KC,” Joey grinned. _Wait do I mean nice in a ‘friend’ kinda way or a more than ‘friend’ kinda way? What will she think I meant when I said ‘nice’?_ “Call me later JC?” Kaitlyn asked. Joey nodded, “Absolutely.” _See it’s comfortable and easy with Kaitlyn – no complications! Except for the whole...my family...Charlie and Riley...part of the equation. But then again...are they good enough reasons to be with her?_

Before leaving, Kaitlyn leaned forward quickly pecking Joey on the lips, as she hoped Charlie wasn’t watching them. _I don’t want Charlie to think I’m doing this ‘cause she’s here and I’m...in some way trying to prove who Joey’s with...I don’t want to hurt Joey like that. That’s not what this is about. I just want Joey to be happy. How can she be happy with Charlie...when all they do is fight? Could Joey really ever trust the woman that practically abandoned her and their son for over a year? That’s not just something you can get over in the blink of an eye and a quick apology? Charlie’s not the only one to ever make mistakes but to not care about the consequences...? I’m not jealous of Charlie being here, as long as Joey’s okay with it. If it comes down to it...Joey knows what she wants...and that’s all that matters._

Charlie saw the kiss out of the corner of her eye, and she blinked back a tear. _Don’t cry now, Charlie. If you ever have a chance of getting Joey back you need to wait for her to fall back in love with you. You can’t do it by acting like the jealous ex._ Joey stood against the entry to the kitchen, watching Charlie as she walked around the kitchen trying to work out where things were kept. _Okay making pancakes in someone else’s kitchen...not as easy as it looks._ “Frying pans in the drawer above your head,” Joey called out helpfully. Charlie blushed slightly as she opened the drawer and pulled out the frying pan, then turned around to Joey, “Thanks.”

Charlie lit the stove, placed the frying pan on it, while she moved to start mixing together the pancake mixture, painfully aware Joey was watching her the whole time, but insisted on waiting for Joey to be the first one to speak about her sudden intrusion at Joey and Aden’s place. Didn’t take long. “So...you slept on the couch last night?” Joey clarified, as she dug her hands into her jeans pockets. “Yep,” Charlie simply replied. "So, you just what...got up in the middle of the night...decided to break in here just to sleep on the couch?" Joey questioned. Charlie turned around to her, "Course not...well okay I guess it was the middle of the night. I didn't break in, Aden let me in and...told me I could crash on the couch for as long as I wanted." "Wasn't that nice of him to offer that without telling me? Guess that explains why him and Nic took off early this morning," Joey shrugged, "How long you planning on staying?" Charlie started mixing the ingredients together in a bowl, turning her back on Joey, "As long as I'm needed." "Really?" Joey asked surprised. "I told you I was gonna find a way to prove to you I can change and if you won't consider moving back in with me...then I'm gonna be here helping you to take care of our son until he's better. I'm not abandoning my family again," Charlie promised quietly. “What about your work?” Joey asked curiously.

As if answering her question, Riley suddenly yelled out to them, “Mama C, your mobile’s ringing! Can I answer it?” Charlie placed the bowl down on the counter, sighing, then yelled back out to him, “It’s fine, Ry. Just let it go to voicemail...unless it’s Ruby of course.” “Urgh it’s Angelo,” Riley groaned, “What if he wants you to go into work?” Although not knowing why...Riley had never warmed to Angelo. Maybe ‘cause it was painfully obvious how the guy felt about Charlie and Riley couldn’t stand it when he continuously tried to ruin Riley’s family. “Well in that case don’t let it go to voicemail...just cancel the call instead,” Charlie instructed, “And if he keeps calling just keep hanging up on him. Maybe he’ll get the message.” “Okay,” Riley agreed happily as he slammed down the end call button ending the ringing.

“Huh?” Joey stared at Charlie, “Well that was just...huh.” “What?” Charlie turned around to look at her. “That...what was that about?” Joey asked. Charlie shrugged, as she turned back to the stove, pouring the mixture into the frying pan, “Probably just Angelo wondering why I haven’t turned up for work today.” “Wait you’re meant to be at work now?” Joey raised her eyebrow. “Yep,” Charlie responded instantly. “And you’re not there...because...?” Joey pushed. “’Cause my family needs me more and I could care less what Angelo or my boss thinks of me for skipping out on work today,” Charlie answered.

“So, you didn’t even call to tell them you wouldn’t be coming in?” Joey continued questioning. “Nope didn’t want to waste my breath,” Charlie said, as she started flipping the pancakes. “And what happens tomorrow...or the rest of the week?” Joey queried. “Don’t care. They can figure it out without me ‘cause I’m not gonna be there,” Charlie grinned. “Well that’s...huh,” Joey replied. “Don’t seem so shocked, Joey,” Charlie told her happily. “Right...’cause when was the last time you skipped out on work...or had time to make breakfast...non-toast kinda breakfast?” Joey pointed out. “I...I can’t remember,” Charlie admitted sheepishly. Joey sighed, “Charlie look...I just don’t think this is a good--”

“Joey please...” Charlie whispered desperately, as she continued to avoid Joey’s gaze, “I’ve lost track of how many mistakes I’ve made...I just need you to give me this one chance. If I screw it up...I won’t screw it up this time. I know I can do this. I understand that this puts you in an awkward position with...Kaitlyn. I’m not here because of that. I’m happy for you if that’s what you really want because you deserve to be happy. I’m here because of our son and I want...I just want to get to know him. You have no idea what it’s like...not even knowing your child because...you never bothered to make the time to get to know him because you spent too much time at work. There is so many things I don’t know about him. I don’t know his favourite colour. I don’t know his favourite food. I don’t know his favourite bedtime story. I don’t even know how he likes his pancakes cooked...God what kind of parent does that make me?!” Charlie threw the spatula into the sink, and ran her hands through her hair roughly, as she leaned against the counter and began sobbing.

Joey looked on at the woman before her, the once strong woman was now close to crumpling to the floor and falling apart. Joey breathed deeply, her voice calm, “Add some more milk.” Charlie turned around to her confused, so Joey continued, “His pancakes...add some more milk. I always cook my set of pancakes first and his second ‘cause he likes them fresh and warm. His favourite colour is blue, just like yours is. His favourite food is chocolate ice cream...at least it is this week and he’s bound to have another favourite food next week. He loves it when I read him The Lion King, you know the Disney one which was always one of my favourites, and he loves watching the movie with me even more...and he wants to be cop.”

“He wants...what?” Charlie struggled to choke out. “He wants to be a cop when he grows up...he wants to be just like you,” Joey confessed. “Really?” Charlie sobbed. Joey nodded, “It doesn’t matter that your work has kept you out of his life for the better part of a year, he looks up to you more than you realize and he understands that your job is important and he wants to protect people from getting hurt. He might only be four years old...but he’s pretty determined to be a cop like you. Your dad’s gonna be thrilled...might have a third generation Senior Constable on our hands.”

“He wants to be a cop...he wants to be like me?” Charlie repeated, still stunned at how much that small piece of information changed her perspective of her parenting skills. Rushing her hands over her cheeks, wiping away as many tears as she could, Charlie turned back to the stove, while Joey continued to look on at Charlie’s actions. _She’s changed...something about telling her that...maybe it was the confidence she needed._ “So, to answer your question...that makes you the kind of parent your kid is proud of,” Joey told her quietly. “Thank you. You didn’t have to tell me any of that,” Charlie realized. “Well I think it was something you needed to hear,” Joey smiled, as she pulled her hands from her pockets, and crossed her arms in front of her, “Okay...you can stay.”

_Okay...I promised I needed to give her a chance to prove she can be here for us. And maybe this is still complicated and I’m not sure if having Charlie around will make things easier or harder...but I gotta try. I need to let her have this chance...I need to give us this chance._

Charlie looked up at her, unsure if she was hearing things, “Are you sure?” Joey nodded, “You’re right about putting me in an awkward position...but I can see how much you want this. I’m doing this for our son...he deserves to get to know you too. Don’t screw this up.” _I’m doing this for us as well...I hope one day you can see that._ “I won’t. I promise I’ll be here for him for however long it takes,” Charlie pledged. “So, did you have any plans for today?” Joey inquired. Charlie turned back to the frying pan, dumping the burnt contents in the bin, then moved to try and cook another batch, “Just have breakfast with Riley then...Do you mind if I hang out here for the day? You know just watch some TV with Riley, play some video games, help him with some of those colouring in books that are on the coffee table...maybe read him The Lion King.”

“I think he’ll love that,” Joey smiled, “Do you mind if I hang out here too? Got more sleep last night than I expected ‘cause I didn’t have many problems with Riley waking up and it was easy to give him his painkillers, but I’m still not awake enough to go outside and do anything else. With you looking after Riley maybe I can just relax for the day...maybe even finish that book I was reading.” “The one you started about two years ago?” Charlie asked knowingly. “That’s the one. Never have had time to finish it,” Joey scrunched up her face. “Until today,” Charlie pointed out, as she poured the new pancake contents onto the frying pan, and picking up the spatula started flipping them again. Charlie and Joey both smiled for the same reason: _Maybe this can work after all._


	22. Quite The Grown-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie spends the morning hanging out with her family but when her asshat of a boss demands that she returns to work ASAP and gives zero effs about her family, how will she react? Has Charlie really changed or is the lure of the career she's obsessed with too much for her to resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - I adore you for all your lovely comments! You're the best!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

After enjoying their breakfast together, Charlie and Riley curled up on the couch to watch cartoons. Joey sat across from them, reading her book, but every now and then glanced over at the pair on the couch. She didn’t want to appear as if she was intruding on their time together, but felt she still needed to be there. She could see how relaxed Charlie was becoming, and how happy Riley was to have her there spending time with him. Joey was slightly disappointed of the fact that Charlie’s mobile kept ringing every fifteen or twenty minutes. And every time it was either Angelo or Watson, Charlie glanced at the mobile hesitantly but refused to answer it...insisting she needed to leave the phone on in case Ruby or her Dad called her.

After Joey made them all some lunch, Charlie and Riley returned to the couch to watch some DVD’s, as Joey casually observed them as she joined them again to read her book. Halfway through the first movie Riley fell asleep, clinging against Charlie. The look on Charlie’s face when she noticed nearly brought tears to Joey’s eyes. But that look disappeared when Charlie’s phone rang again for about the fiftieth time that day. Charlie groaned as she recognized the ring tone was different. Joey noticed it too, which could only mean one thing...this time it was Charlie’s big boss from the City, Simon.

The ringing didn’t have any effect on Riley, who continued to sleep soundly against Charlie.

Charlie picked up her phone, just staring at it...unsure of what to do. Joey shook her head, “Just answer it, Charlie. I’ve seen the way you keep looking at it every time it rings so just answer it and...go to work if that’s where you’re needed.” Charlie nodded shyly, shifting Riley off her, and placing his sleeping body back down on the couch, as she stood up. “Charlie Buckton,” Charlie answered the call, as she moved to the kitchen and began pacing. Joey sat on the couch, shaking her head at the idea of telling Riley that Charlie had to go back to work, as she quietly listened to Charlie’s side of the phone call.

“Charlie! Finally! Where the hell have you been? I’ve just had Angelo on the phone telling me you didn’t bother turning up for work today and haven’t been in contact all day. Not to mention that you got out of your shift yesterday with no explanation. Angelo’s been calling everyone, your daughter, your friends, even the hospital to check if you were there, and no one could tell him where you are. So, where in Gods’ name are you and why aren’t you at the station?” Simon barked down the phone loudly. Charlie sighed, “I was at the hospital all day yesterday. My son had an accident and had a severe concussion and broke his arm.” “What about today? You still at the hospital?” Simon yelled.

Charlie shook her head, noticing her boss didn’t care in the slightest if Riley was okay, “He got released last night and he’s gonna be fine...thank you for asking.” “So why aren’t you at the station?” Simon demanded. “’Cause I’m taking care of my son,” Charlie replied calmly. “What about your partner...that chick you call your ‘wife’? What’s her name? Josie or Joanna or whatever? She hit her head too?” Simon asked rudely. “No, my ex Joey is fine,” Charlie said as she started to grit her teeth. “So why ain’t she minding the kid so you can be at work where you’re supposed to be?” Simon shouted.

Charlie breathed deeply, “’Cause I’m not going to rely on her to look after him every single time. I’m a mother too and I have a responsibility to look after my family.” Simon groaned, “Fine. Whatever have the day off, but it’ll be unpaid ‘cause I’m not approving it as holidays or sick leave as you neglected to bother telling us about it. Now Charlie I’m gonna be in Summer Bay tomorrow. We need to have a meeting about what’s been happening at the station the last few months, and it’ll probably take all day so--” “I’m not coming in to work tomorrow,” Charlie interrupted. Simon pressured, “You’ve had two days off Buckton, that’s more than enough. Now about tomorrow--” But Charlie interrupted again, “I told you I won’t be coming in to the station tomorrow...in fact I won’t be there for the next few weeks.”

“Why the hell not?” Simon demanded. “’Cause I’m going to be looking after my son while he gets better and I’m taking indefinite leave from work to do so,” Charlie yelled back, the anger rising in her voice. “Do you really think I’m going to allow you time off work when we’re understaffed right now?” Simon commanded. “Well that’s not my problem anymore. I’ve been telling you for months now to hire more staff but instead you keep piling it on the rest of us and I’m done with it. I’ve got at least three months of holidays owing to me so I’m taking some right now and there’s nothing you can do to stop me,” Charlie insisted angrily.

“Buckton don’t be stubborn! You know as well as I do how much this job means to you. You’ve put your career before everything in your life. One small accident to your son is not gonna change that,” Simon pointed out. “You’re wrong about that,” Charlie whispered, “It’s made me see just how important my family is and how much they need me.” “They coped fine without you before Buckton or else you wouldn’t have spent all those hours working. And I’m not about to let one of my best officers get distracted over the next few weeks just to spend some time lazing about at home. We need you at the top of your game right now. You’re not getting holidays Buckton,” Simon argued. Charlie closed her eyes, as she lent against the fridge making her decision, “Then I quit.”

“You what?” Simon screamed. “You heard me, I quit. I don’t need this career getting in the way of my life anymore. I’ve realized how important it is for me to be with my family...I mean my son, and I don’t care about my job. I’m not choosing my job over him anymore. I mean it this time Simon...if you don’t let me have time off and keep pushing me...you’re gonna lose,” Charlie insisted confidently. Charlie smiled as she realized Simon didn’t have a comeback and imagined the look he probably had on his face, completely gob smacked.

Charlie grinned happily, “I’ll take your silence as accepting I’m not coming back into work for a while. I’ll call you when I’m ready to come back to work in a few weeks. Have fun when you visit the Bay tomorrow, I’m sure Angelo will be thrilled to take over from me while I’m away.” With that Charlie hung up her phone, assured she’d made the right decision about her job. Grinning happily, she walked back into the living room.

Joey looked up at her when she entered the room, eyebrow raised, and watched silently as Charlie picked up an old magazine on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch. At the movement, Riley yawned, waking up slightly, enough to curl back onto Charlie’s lap. Charlie ran her hand through his hair, and looked up to see Joey staring at her. “What?” she asked quietly. “Nothing...just...you threatened to quit your job?” Joey asked proudly. Charlie smiled, “I told you I was serious about all this. I’m not leaving my son...no matter what.” Joey nodded, “I believe you. Just outta curiosity how come you didn’t answer your phone earlier and just tell them straight away, rather than letting it ring continuously? I saw the way you kept glancing at it every time it rang...were you afraid you couldn’t turn them down?”

Charlie shook her head, “No. Apart from the obvious not wanting to talk to Angelo, and knowing full well when it came up with Watson’s number on my Caller ID that Angelo had more than likely convinced her to let him try and call from her number so I would pick up...I knew I had to prove to my boss just how serious I am about this. I also knew how angry he would get, and that I would probably get pretty furious with him too...I just didn’t want to get angry like that in front of Riley. I didn’t want him to see me like that.” “I’m glad to hear that...you’ve made some pretty good decisions today,” Joey told her warmly. “Thanks Jo,” Charlie whispered.

Riley yawned again, this time waking up and he gazed up at Charlie. “Where’d you go Mama C?” he asked quietly. Charlie ruffled his hair, “Just had to speak to my boss quickly so I could organize some time off work.” “Really?” Riley smiled. “You betcha Ry! I’m not going back to work for the next few weeks so I’m not going anywhere,” she informed him. “Awesome!” Riley enthused. “You really think so?” Charlie asked uncertain. Riley nodded positively, “I love spending time with you!” “Well that’s a good thing then because I have plenty of time on my hands now and I need someone to hang out with,” Charlie giggled. “This is the best day ever!” Riley laughed.

“Say if you’re not gonna go back to sleep why don’t you go up to your room and grab some of your video games and we can set them up to play for a while?” Charlie suggested. Without needing anymore encouragement, Riley jumped off the couch and raced upstairs. Charlie turned to Joey, “You don’t mind, do you? If it’s too loud we don’t have to.” “It’s fine Charlie. I’m used to having him and Aden playing video games all the time,” Joey informed her, “But I hope you’re prepared to get your ass kicked by him. He’s quite good at them. And I don’t think playing the games pretty much one-handed is gonna give him any disadvantage.”

“Great sounds like fun,” Charlie rolled her eyes. Shifting her legs underneath her, and leaning back on the couch, Charlie casually flipped open the magazine, skimming through the pages while waiting for Riley to come back. “Holy crap!” Charlie suddenly announced as she started reading one of the articles. “What’s up?” Joey asked concerned. Charlie frowned, “Says here Katie Holmes divorced Tom Cruise. That’s a shock.” “Charlie,” Joey said furrowing her brow, “Katie divorced him four months ago. It’s been all over the news and tabloids since...where’ve you been?” “Living under a rock called work it appears,” Charlie groaned, “How come you didn’t tell me?”

“’Cause everyone knew Charlie,” Joey replied, “You really have been out of the loop haven’t you?” Charlie nodded sheepishly, “Pretty sad isn’t it?” Joey closed her book, chuckling, “So you gonna move to America now that Katie’s single and try and sweep her off her feet?” “You know that’s not a bad idea. I always had a soft spot for Katie, she was kinda my celebrity girl crush,” Charlie confessed. “Yeah I noticed,” Joey replied, then teased, “You’re so gay.” “Yeah I know I am,” Charlie shrugged as she returned to her magazine.

Joey bit her lip nervously, “You know that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that you’re gay.” “Yeah I guess it is,” Charlie realized, “I dunno what took me so long to be okay with it? That’s a lie. I know it was because I just didn’t want people judging me...the way they have most of my life for my other choices. I just didn’t want to give them another reason to judge me. It’s part of who I am and I needed to work that out for myself and accept it. I didn’t need other people influencing me on whether or not I’m comfortable with being gay.”

“And you are comfortable with it?” Joey asked. “Yeah I am. I can’t change who I am,” Charlie decided. “Well look at you...couple days off work and you’re becoming quite the grown-up,” Joey smirked. Charlie glared at her playfully as Riley came back downstairs with as many video games he could manage to hold in his good arm, “Ready to play Mama C?” “Set ‘em up baby boy. I am ready to learn how to play and...get my butt kicked by a four-year-old,” Charlie grinned.

Later that night, after Charlie had put Riley to bed, she came back downstairs to find Joey in the kitchen washing the dishes from their dinner. Collapsing against the door frame, Charlie sighed, “Riley’s asleep finally. Made me read The Lion King to him twice before he fell asleep.” Charlie yawned, and stretched her arms out in front of her. “Its tiring isn’t it? Watching over him all day long,” Joey commented. “Yeah, it’s not even eight o’clock and I’ve only been up for like twelve hours or so. But I think I’m more tired now than I am after many of those 30 plus hour shifts at the station I used to pull,” Charlie groaned, “How do you do it?”

“I dunno really. I guess at some point you just get used to it, spending all your time looking after him, never having a moment to relax. It’s just second nature to me nowadays,” Joey responded. “Well I wish you had of explained it to me or made me find out for myself. I wouldn’t have given you so much crap about always being too tired to...you know spend time with me alone when I was home from work. I’m sorry I never realized how much energy it takes to raise him the way you have,” Charlie apologized. “Oh, I spent many a time trying to explain it, you just wouldn’t listen. But that doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is your here and making things right. I’m proud of you,” Joey admitted nervously. “Thanks,” Charlie whispered.

“So, what have you two got planned for tomorrow?” Joey asked as she started drying the dishes. “Actually, he was just sort of complaining about his shoulder a little before he fell asleep, so I was gonna call Rachel first thing, see if we can get an appointment in the morning. Do you mind if I take him?” Charlie asked lightly. "Yeah course it’s fine, you don’t need to ask my permission, he’s your son too," Joey smiled. "And I will make sure I call you if it's anything serious," Charlie told her. "That'd be nice," Joey replied. "So how 'bout you? Any plans for tomorrow?" Charlie queried. "Um...well..." Joey stuttered, "I just got a text from Kaitlyn. She wants to come over for lunch tomorrow during her break." "You don't need to ask my permission either Jo," Charlie said softly. "I know...I just know it’s still gonna be a bit awkward for...all of us," Joey sighed, “But if you want...I can always cancel on the lunch with her...you know if you want me to come with you to see Rachel...or ah so we can spend another day together as a family.”

"That’s not necessary, I can handle the appointment myself. Got to get used to doing this kinda stuff on my own like the way you’ve done. Now that I won’t be going back to work for a while...we’ve got plenty of time to spend as a family. Look I know I screwed things up between us...and there's no way you'll ever forgive me. I'm okay with the fact you might be moving on. It hurts but...I just want you to be happy...it's all I've ever wanted for you. I'm not gonna stand in your way...I just thought you should know," Charlie whispered calmly. Joey half-smiled, "I don't know if 'happy' is the right word for what I'm feeling...but it's just nice you know to be hanging out with her again like old times. Guess it's just sort of natural for us to start back off where we ended. I don't know how long it'll last...or if I really want it to...but it's nice to know there is a chance for me to move on after all we've been through. I hope you have a chance too."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet...but I guess we'll see what happens. Invite Kaitlyn over for lunch, I'm sure she'll like that. Anyway, I should probably catch up with Ruby tomorrow for lunch. Haven't even told her I'm here yet. She's probably been too busy hanging out with Geoff to even notice me gone. I can take Riley with me so you and Kaitlyn have some time alone, and you don't have to worry about his reaction to seeing you two...together," Charlie said, yawning loudly at the end, "I'm sorry. I can't believe how tiring today has been."

"Well you better get used to it now, Charlz. It's part of the job description of been a full-time parent," Joey joked, "C'mon you should get some sleep." "Sure, you don't want any help with those dishes?" Charlie offered. "And have you dropping them everywhere 'cause you look like you're about to collapse? Nah I'll be right. Go on off to bed. When I'm done here, I'll send Aden a text, tell him to be quiet when him and Nic come home so they don't wake you," Joey told her. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Charlie smiled, as she walked back out to the living room collapsing on the couch.

Joey placed the dishes in the cupboards, smiling to herself, she went to the fridge and poured a glass of water. Flicking off the kitchen light, she walked out to the living room. "Hey, Charlie, did you want a glass of water by your bed...or couch like you always do...? And I'm going to go with yes 'cause your already asleep," Joey grinned as she stared down at Charlie fast asleep on the couch. Shaking her head and smiling at how silly Charlie looked curled up on the couch, she walked around it and placed the glass on the coffee table. Sighing happily, she picked up the blanket lying on the ground and lightly threw it over Charlie, careful not to wake her. Pulling the blanket to Charlie's shoulders, Joey bit her lip nervously as she stared down at the woman in front of her. Leaning down slowly Joey placed a gentle kiss on Charlie's forehead, whispering, "Night, Charlz."

Standing up, her smile disappeared slightly as she noticed Aden had walked in the door and was standing there watching her quietly. Blushing profusely, she walked over to him, switching off the light. Aden wrapped his arm around her, "Looks like things are working out." "Yeah they are," Joey smiled, "Thanks Aid...you know for letting her stay. Although I still want to kill you for not telling me, and doing your disappearing act early this morning to avoid me." "You’re welcome," Aden smiled, "She really wants to change, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does and she's already made some pretty big sacrifices today to prove it. I think this might work out for us...I mean her being here for Riley...is gonna work out," Joey said quietly. "C'mon let's let her get some sleep and get to bed ourselves. Nic's crashing at Roman and Leah's, she was too tired to come home tonight," Aden told her, as he led them upstairs, "Oh and Jo...that whole drink, blanket and kiss thing..." "You gonna tell her?" Joey cringed embarrassed at what her actions meant. Aden shook his head, grinning happily, "No. I was just gonna tell you...you're such a wife." Joey elbowed him in ribs playfully, rolling her eyes, "Shut up Aid."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic showing it's age with a Tom & Katie divorcing been news at the time - haha!


	23. Back Flip On Your Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hangs out with Ruby, proving once more the lure of her career is no longer there. Joey stuffs up again and Charlie is left to pick up the pieces when it comes to Riley which leaves Joey with more appreciation for her wife and she finally starts asking herself some tough questions. Will Charlie be there to help her work through her issues?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"What's wrong with this picture?" Ruby screeched happily as she bounded up to Charlie and Riley at the Diner. Charlie looked up at her, "Is that a rhetorical question Rubes or do I actually have to answer that?" Ruby glanced at her watch, "Well let's see it's 11 am on a Monday morning and your sitting here relaxed and enjoying a coffee when normally I would struggle to even get my mother on the phone when she's been slaving away at work since like 5 am in the morning, let alone manage for her to find the time to actually have an early lunch with me. Like I said - what's wrong with this picture?"

"Sit down, Ruby," Charlie chuckled, and once Ruby had done so, continued, "I'm taking some time off work." "You, Charlie Buckton...taking a day off work? Who woulda thought I'd live to see the day?" Ruby laughed. Charlie grinned as she looked down at Riley next to her, "Actually Rubes I'm taking more than a day off...I'm not going back to the station for a couple weeks." Ruby raised her eyebrows, surprised, "Did I just walk into some...bizarro other world or did you actually just say you’re taking time off work?" "I am taking some time off work while Ry gets better. Don't look so shocked Rubes," Charlie grinned.

Ruby leaned over to Riley, "Did our mum hit her head Ry? She's not acting like her normal workaholic, stubborn self." "Hey," Charlie said, leaning over the table, swatting Ruby on the arm, "I'm not stubborn...okay maybe just a little sometimes. And no, I did not hit my head. In fact, I have some more news that'll make you think I've gone completely insane. Do you want to tell her Riley?" Riley nodded happily, "Mama C's moved in with us at Aden's." "Wait what?" Ruby looked at them confused. "I'm crashing on their couch for a little while so I can help Joey look after this little monster and give her a bit of a break from being a full-time parent," Charlie explained.

"Ah wow! God Charlz, for a second there I thought you were gonna say you were crashing in with Joey...but I mean that's still...wow! When did this all happen and where was I when you did a total back flip on your attitude?" Ruby laughed. Charlie sipped on her coffee nervously, "No, Joey and I we're not...I mean crashing on the couch is fine. Umm...well the other day at the hospital Joey told me she didn't need my help raising Riley...and that really hurt. I started to see how much I'd missed out on and how much I wanted things to change and promised that I'd find some way to prove that I can really be there for Riley."

"And you decided that moving in with Joey was the answer?" Ruby asked. "Well first I sort of suggested her moving back home to live with me...but that didn't go over so well...so Saturday night I rocked up at Aden's and told him I was moving in. I wasn't gonna take no for answer and I've been there since Saturday night," Charlie explained. “And you’re just telling me now, Charlz? Charlie, this is huge! It’s about damn time you made a step in the right direction. So how did Jo take the news about her new...housemate?” Ruby fired off her questions. “I wanted to call you yesterday Rubes, but I spent the whole day just hanging out with Riley...finding out what I’d missed out on. It was the best day in a long time. I don’t know why I didn’t do this sooner. Joey was a little...skeptic at first but then I kinda proved how badly I want to make this work between our family and she’s really happy that things are finally changing,” Charlie replied confidently.

“Oh yeah, how’d you prove this to her?” Ruby puzzled. Charlie bit her lip, “Threatened to quit my job.” “Okay whoa that’s huge! You did say ‘threatened’ right...I mean you’re not currently unemployed?” Ruby grinned. “Well, I had Simon my boss on the phone telling me he wasn’t gonna give me time off and he made it clear he didn’t give a damn about Riley’s accident...and I realized that I didn’t care enough to stay so...I told him if he didn’t give me time off I was done with all of it ‘cause my family’s more important to me,” Charlie revealed. “Way to go, Charlz!” Ruby announced, “What’d that jerk of a boss say to that?” “Not a thing. He was completely speechless,” Charlie laughed.

“Well, it’s about time you changed your tune about everything! I’m proud of you, Mum,” Ruby revealed. “Thanks, Rubes,” Charlie blushed, “I know I’ve still got a lot I need to make up for...and it’s gonna take some time but Ry’s worth it. Aren’t ya baby boy?” Charlie lent over running her hand against his cheek playfully. “So, what’s it like having Mama C living at Aden’s?” Ruby asked her brother. “It’s awesome. We watched movies and played video games all yesterday. I won every single game,” Riley giggled.

“Oh yeah...well you are such a cheater at the video games little man. Did Aden show you those moves?” Charlie pouted. Riley nodded, “Ah huh. Mama C can I get an ice cream?” “Sure. Do you want me to come with you or are you right to go ask Leah politely yourself?” Charlie agreed. “I’ll go,” Riley decided, as he struggled to climb off his chair, with his arm placed in a sling. Charlie stood up and helped him off his chair, sitting back down while keeping a watchful eye on her son as he bounded over to Leah in the kitchen.

“So, tell me Charlie, how’s things between you and Joey?” Ruby asked lightly. “They’re good. She seems really happy that I’m there and things are really getting better for us,” Charlie advised her. “So, does that mean what I think it does...you two...getting back together?” Ruby asked anxiously. Charlie looked away for a second, before turning back to Ruby, “No. At least not now. It’s far too soon. Besides Joey’s kinda...seeing Kaitlyn right now. Don’t feel bad for me Rubes. It’s not Joey’s fault. She deserves to be with someone...uncomplicated...someone who won’t hurt her like I did. I didn’t move into Aden’s to force us back together or make things complicated with her. It’s not about her at all. If I ever have a chance of truly making things right with her...I can’t concentrate on that right now. I need to spend this time with Riley and...be a mother again. That’s all that’s important to me right now. Who knows...maybe if I get this right...I can get my family back together.” “I really hope everything works out for you Charlie. You’ve changed...and you deserve to be happy,” Ruby replied. “Thanks Ruby,” Charlie smiled.

An hour later, Charlie was holding Riley’s hand, leading him up the driveway to Aden’s apartment. Using the key Aden had got cut for her the previous day, she unlocked the front door and Riley rushed inside, as she followed him. “Mama J...we’re home!” Riley shouted up the stairs. *Thump* Riley and Charlie both turned to the living room where a noise had startled them...to find Joey and Kaitlyn sprawled on the floor next to the couch...having fallen off the sofa when the pair walked into the apartment. Joey looked away from Charlie, guiltily, as she and Kaitlyn both stood up.

Charlie gritted her teeth, her fist instantly balled up, as she noticed Kaitlyn standing there next to Joey...holding her shirt against her bra-clad chest. Kaitlyn quickly turned around, slipping her shirt back on. “Charlie, I can explain...” Joey started but Charlie shook her head, “It’s none of my business anymore, Joey.” Kaitlyn turned back around, “I’m sorry we shouldn’t have...” But it was too late. Riley had seen...too much...and bolted up the stairs in tears. “Ry, wait,” Joey called up to him, but he didn’t stop. The three women heard him slam one of the upstairs doors shut.

Joey walked around the couch, but Charlie moved to stand in her way. “Don’t,” Charlie warned, “You’ve done enough. I’ll make sure he’s okay.” “Charlie, I’m sorry. We just got...carried away...we didn’t...” Joey tried to explain. “Joey, what you do in your personal life...it’s not my business anymore. Although next time...find another place to make out with your girlfriend! Don’t use the couch I’m using as a bed!” Charlie shouted angrily, before turning around and rushing upstairs.

Kaitlyn walked over to Joey, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed...” Joey shook her head, “You didn’t push...or do anything wrong. I did...God, why do I keep making things too complicated!?” Kaitlyn kissed Joey on the forehead, “’Cause you don’t want to get hurt anymore. I’m sorry I should have realized this was a bad idea.” “It’s not your fault...you didn’t push me into anything...I didn’t want. It just wasn’t the right place or time. I just haven’t found the time to sit Riley down and explain this to him...he probably hates me right now!” Joey started to sob, as Kaitlyn pulled her into a hug.

Later that night, Joey sat in her room, with a book in front of her. Fiddling with her nails she looked down at the book, sighing as she realized she'd been staring at the book for hours and had only managed to read three or four pages...none of which she'd absorbed any recollection of what was happening in the story. Groaning she threw the book to the floor. Glancing up she noticed Charlie leaning against the door frame. "Hey," Joey whispered. Charlie stood there silently biting her lip. "You...ah wanta come in?" Joey asked hesitantly.

Charlie paused for a second before taking a few steps forward, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, Charlie sighed as she sat down on the bed. Not comfortable looking at Joey, Charlie laid back on the bed, as she shifted her hands behind her head, and stared up at the ceiling. Joey looked down at Charlie, “How is he?” “Asleep finally,” Charlie told her, “He’s just...confused.” “I’m sorry I should have helped you with him,” Joey apologized. “Honestly Jo...I think that would’ve just made things worse. But you know it felt good to help him...you know like I can really do this. I can be the mother you both wanted me to be to him,” Charlie smiled as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

“Yeah, the old Charlie...wouldn’t have done what you did today,” Joey reminded her. “It was nothing,” Charlie shrugged. Joey shook her head, “It wasn’t nothing, Charlie. Riley locked himself in the bathroom for over three hours and you sat outside the door the entire time waiting for him to open the door and come back out. Then when he finally relented you spent hours just holding him ‘til he fell asleep...I ah...might’ve peeked into his room when I didn’t hear you outside the bathroom door talking to him.” “Hmm maybe your right...Old Charlie wouldn’t have put up with that. Old Charlie would’ve just broken down the door to get him out of there,” Charlie realized, “But remind me to rip that lock off the bathroom door ‘cause I really don’t want him doing that again. I didn’t even think he knew how to use the lock, we...I don’t have a lock on the bathroom back at...my place.”

“Well I’ve never even used the lock on the bathroom door here ‘cause its only Ry and I who use that bathroom. How’d he reach it? Isn’t he still too short for that?” Joey queried. “Probably used the stool he has to reach the bathroom sink, moved it to the door, and climbed up on it to reach it. Kids’ getting too smart for his own good. We have to find a way to stop him from climbing things now before he falls over and breaks his arm again,” Charlie groaned. “You wanted a boy,” Joey reminded her light-heartedly. “Yeah well I suppose with us as his parents he was always gonna be adventurous,” Charlie grinned.

“I heard what you said to him,” Joey suddenly told her. Charlie finally looked over at Joey, her smile fading. “How come you didn’t blame me?” Joey asked softly. “Because it wouldn’t have done any good to blame you for moving on. I don’t want him to pity me or...choose me ‘cause he’s upset with you. There are no sides in this for him to choose. We’re still a family...dysfunctional as we are...and we still need to support each other. So, he was upset with you? He’ll be okay. Besides...it’s probably as much my fault as yours,” Charlie admitted. “How’s that?” Joey asked confused. Charlie frowned, “Because of me being here...living with you two. Maybe I unintentionally gave him the impression that me moving in with you meant...well you and I would...get back together.”

“And instead he gets the carpet pulled out from under him when he sees me with Kaitlyn, shattering all his dreams of us being a family again,” Joey groaned, as she crossed her legs underneath her, and lent her head against her arm, propped up against her knee, “How could I do this to him?” “Joey, you didn’t intentionally go out to hurt him,” Charlie replied lightly, as she turned her body towards Joey, and sat up slightly against her arm, “He already knew you two were...sorta...together. I guess he just assumed with me being here...Kaitlyn would be out of the picture.”

“I wanted to tell him about Kaitlyn and I...I didn’t want him finding out like...that. But I guess by telling him...it would make it...” Joey trailed off chewing her lip nervously. “It would make your...relationship or whatever with her...really real,” Charlie concluded. “Yeah,” Joey nodded slowly. “Joey are you happy...with her? It’s okay...if you are ‘cause...that’s all I want...for you to be happy,” Charlie whispered. “I’m...comfortable with her. I don’t know how this afternoon happened. I mean one minute we were just enjoying lunch, then the next...” Joey ran her hand through her hair. “You were making out on the couch and she was shirtless?” Charlie finished, swallowing hard.

Joey raised her eyebrow, “Yeah. Yeah that’s...kinda how it happened. God it was like we were back in high school...kinda embarrassing actually. It’s like I was young again, pretending there aren’t any consequences to my actions. Am I happy with her? I like her a lot but I’m not sure if...it’s because we dated in the past. If whatever I’m feeling right now is...I dunno. It’s just nice been with someone who’s uncomplicated after...everything we went through. She makes me feel...she just...makes me feel. And that’s something...I didn’t think could be possible after you.”

“I’m glad I didn’t damage you too much that you lost faith in...finding someone else...to fall for,” Charlie whispered. “Yeah but as much as I want to believe being with Kaitlyn is uncomplicated...it is. We’re not in high school anymore. Which is probably a good thing ‘cause high school kinda sucks for everyone. We’re grown-ups now and I can’t just act like a teenager around her. I have responsibilities now to Riley and...you. This is really hurting you isn’t it?” Joey realized. Charlie nodded silently. “I don’t want to hurt anyone but that’s all I’m doing right now. I’m hurting everyone. Riley hates me right now and I’m just messing up everything and failing him because the only thing he wants is for his family back together...and we can’t give him that. I feel really bad because I’m jealous of you right now,” Joey whimpered.

“You’re jealous of me? Why? Because it took me several hours to get him to talk to me and I tried to convince him you’re not doing this to hurt him. He knows deep down that you love him...we both do. Joey, you’re everything to him, just ‘cause I’ve managed to connect with him the last few days...it doesn’t make you a failure. You’re not a failure to anyone I promise you that,” Charlie insisted. Joey nodded, sobbing, “But I am a failure. I’m twenty-eight years old, practically divorced, and can’t even afford a proper place for my son to live, instead we’re just living at Aden’s until...I figure out what I’m supposed to do with my life. And worse...I’m putting my feelings ahead of everyone else’s and it’s just selfish. I’ve always done that. I walked out on you without even considering how it might affect you or Riley. I did it because I felt abandoned and instead of talking about it or trying to find a way through it...I walked away from you.”

“So, you’re the failure because you finally did the right thing and left?” Charlie pointed out, as she lent forward, wrapping her arm around Joey, pulling her into a hug, “Joey, I was the one that let you walk out on me. I didn’t even try to stop you properly. I just sat around waiting for you to come back instead of fighting for you. Don’t even get me started on my abandonment of Riley. Several days of finally stepping up and being there for him...does not outweigh everything you’ve done for him his whole life. He’s upset right now but he’ll get over it...he’s just trying to make us feel guilty that we’re not trying to get back together. We’ve both made mistakes, but I’m telling you...you are not a failure.”

Joey lent her forehead against Charlie’s, whispering, “Why didn’t you fight for me?” A few tears trickled down Charlie’s cheek, “’Cause I couldn’t handle it if I lost you again and you deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone that can make you happy, make you laugh when you’re feeling sad, respects the fact you’re a mum, and makes Riley feel safe. Somebody who knows every detail about you and loves you even more, someone who’s not afraid to show you how much they love you and someone who’ll...go to the end of the world just to be with you...what?” Joey was staring into Charlie’s eyes. _It’s you...you do all those things...and more. You’ve always been the one I deserve. The one I used to deserve...can I ever deserve you like that again Charlie? Can you ever forgive me?_

Before another thought could cross Joey’s mind, trying to stop her from what she was feeling, she lent forwards...her lips colliding with Charlie’s, melting together, as they shared a searing kiss.


	24. Not Thinking About Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's NSFW when Charlie and Joey succumb to their desire for one another. But is it too soon when the former couple still have so many things to work out or will this be a brand new chance to reclaim their marriage?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Charlie moaned in pleasure the moment Joey’s lips crashed against her own. Ignoring everything telling her to pull away, Charlie kissed her back, slipping her hand behind Joey’s neck, pulling her closer. The women melted into the embrace, with Joey quick to take control of their actions. Pulling out of the kiss briefly, she immediately returned her lips against Charlie’s, slipping her tongue into Charlie’s mouth, exploring her. Gripping Charlie around the waist, Joey continued to kiss and explore Charlie’s mouth, smiling at the moans Charlie was making.

Feeling Charlie trying to pull out of their kiss, Joey slipped one of her own hands behind Charlie’s neck, pulling her deeper into their kiss. Charlie, taking Joey's lead, didn't break off their kiss, instead enjoying this newfound sensation. Surprised by how much she missed the feel of Joey's lips against hers, Charlie slipped her own tongue gently into Joey’s mouth, gently caressing the younger girl passionately. Allowing Charlie slight control, Joey collapsed backwards on the bed, Charlie falling on top of her, as their lips never parted.

_God I can’t believe this is happening!_ Charlie thought, _I’m actually lying here kissing my soul mate...like I’ve never kissed her before...and she’s kissing me back like she can’t let go. This feels so amazing...I don’t want it to stop. But this isn’t right...it’ll make things too complicated if we...but if I prove to her just how much I need her...that I can be with her...and just how much I still love her...maybe this is right. I can’t ruin this moment with my insecurities...when I’ve never felt more safer than in Joey’s arms. God the way she makes me feel right now...please don’t ‘freak out’ and let this end Joey...please don’t pull away._

Joey wrapped her arm around Charlie’s waist, gently rolling her over so she was now on top, continuing their passion fueled embrace. _What am I doing? What are ‘we’ doing? This feels...God I’ve missed her so much,_ Joey thought. _Kissing her was so impulsive after my mini-breakdown but having her lips against mine...it’s just so...kissing Kaitlyn and what Charlie and I are doing now just...doesn’t compare. God it’s been too long! The things she does...she still makes me crazy. How can being with Charlie feel so...completely right...but wrong at the same time? Is ‘wrong’ the right word? Because what I’m feeling...how can being with Charlie ever be wrong? I can’t fight this...I can’t pull away...please Charlie don’t ‘freak out’ and end this._

Over the next ten minutes, neither woman said a word, their tongues tangled together, as they continued passionately making out. Too afraid to make a further move, in fear of the other woman pulling away, Joey laid on top of Charlie, caressing her fingers achingly slow along Charlie’s side. Feeling the fire burning on her skin from Joey’s movements, Charlie gripped her hands against Joey’s back, begging herself to have the strength to slip them underneath the article of clothing, and feel Joey’s body against hers.

As Joey pulled her lips apart from Charlie’s, kissing her way across Charlie’s jaw line gently, the older brunette finally found her voice. “Joey, what...what are we doing?” she whispered desperately. Joey brought her lips back to Charlie’s, kissing her softly, before pulling back, staring deep into Charlie’s eyes as she whispered lovingly, “Not thinking about tomorrow.” Charlie whimpered as Joey returned to kissing her passionately, ever so slightly rocking her hips against Charlie’s. Charlie moaned at the sensations running through her body, and the thoughts clouding her mind of what she wanted to happen that night, as she held Joey close.

Kissing her way gently down Charlie’s neck, Joey groaned as she felt Charlie’s hand slip under her shirt, scrapping tenderly against her back. Allowing Charlie to touch her lightly, Joey brought her lips back to Charlie’s, before pulling away slightly to stare into Charlie’s eyes. Charlie bit her lip nervously as Joey watched her...just looking for any reason for Charlie to pull away. Seeing the desire in Charlie’s eyes, Joey lent back down, pecking her on the lips, before slowly pulling back from their embrace. Charlie reached out to hold Joey’s hand, scared of letting go...until Joey smiled down at her.

Letting go of Charlie’s hand, Joey brought her hands to the edge of her own shirt, pulling it over her head. Throwing it to the floor, Joey settled back down against Charlie...or at least she tried to. Leaning back over Charlie, Joey found Charlie pushing her back slightly, her hands against Joey’s shoulders. Joey glanced into Charlie’s eyes, terrified that she was about to be rejected...and wasn’t prepared as she found Charlie staring up at her...tears welling up in her eyes. Tears of pain? Tears of regret? Tears of hatred? Tears of...complete happiness?

Joey closed her eyes, but slowly opened them again as she felt Charlie glide her hand over her chest, coming to rest as she gently held up the necklace that dangled from Joey’s neck. Swallowing hard, Joey returned Charlie’s gaze, seeing both the confusion and happiness etched in her eyes, as Charlie stared down at the necklace she was holding...and the small gold band that was hanging from the chain.

Charlie looked back up at Joey, tears sliding down her cheeks, as she struggled to whisper, “You’re wedding ring? You...you’ve been wearing it on your necklace...this whole time?” Joey nodded silently, moving her hand to stroke the tears from Charlie’s cheeks. “But I thought...” Charlie choked out before she burst into another small flood of tears, “I thought you took it off...because you didn’t love me anymore.” Joey smiled calmly, “I guess...I wasn’t quite ready to part with it. I still needed it...close by...next to my heart.”

Charlie stroked her finger against Joey’s ring, not quite believing what she heard, as she looked over at her own ring. Letting go of the necklace, Charlie watched as the ring dangled from Joey’s neck. Joey took this opportunity and kissed Charlie fervently as Charlie’s tears disappeared. Charlie responded with several low moans, which Joey covered with her mouth. Charlie slipped one of her hands over Joey’s back, supporting her, while her other hand slowly glided over Joey’s torso, feeling the heat beneath her fingers. Joey struggled to contain her own groans, but soon broke off their kiss as she pulled Charlie’s shirt over her head, throwing it across the room.

“No bra?” Joey giggled softly, as she sat back, admiring Charlie’s body. “Too lazy this morning,” Charlie shrugged, before she lent over undoing Joey’s bra. Taking a moment to relish in the beauty of the other’s body...something they had missed for so long. Joey bought their lips together as she slid back down on top of Charlie’s body. Both girls moaned in pleasure as their breasts were pressed together, nipples erect at the sensation. As Charlie started to slide her hand against Joey’s side, hoping to reach her destination to Joey’s breasts, she let out a low groan against Joey’s mouth, as the younger girl slipped her hand between their bodies...and glided it south reaching the edge of Charlie’s pants.

As the girls continued their passionate kissing, Joey undid the button on Charlie’s pants, sliding down the zipper, and breaking away from their kiss, she pulled back and pulled Charlie’s pants off. Sitting up, Joey removed her own pants. Breathing deeply, Joey blushed as she saw Charlie staring at her, then putting aside any fears, she slipped her underwear off. Charlie wanted to scream with excitement as Joey swiftly lifted Charlie’s hips, to pull Charlie’s underwear down her legs to join the neglected pile of clothes across the room.

Both women gazed lovingly at the other’s naked body, trying to recall the last time they had felt this way: nervous, excited, and extremely turned on. Charlie sat up, gently urging Joey to straddle her again. Joey quickly took Charlie’s advice, settling herself against Charlie’s hips, as she wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck. Feeling the wetness between them, Charlie kissed her way up Joey’s neck, bringing their lips back together. Pulling back, Charlie threw her head back, moaning loudly as Joey began rocking her hips against Charlie’s.

Charlie steadied herself, looking deep into Joey’s eyes, “Are you sure about this?” Joey nodded, as she slipped her hand up to cup Charlie’s breast. Grunting as Joey rubbed her thumb over her nipple, Charlie managed to speak again, “What is this...we’re doing?” Joey kissed along Charlie’s jaw line, as she continued to torture Charlie’s breast, then grinned cheekily, “I thought that was obvious by now. I know it’s been a while but it’s not like you forget how--” “No I meant...what does this mean?” Charlie interrupted, gasping as Joey moved her hand to her other breast, continuing her torture. “Charlie,” Joey whispered, “Let’s not think about anything. I don’t want to think about tomorrow so let’s just...let tonight be tonight.”

Charlie nodded, too afraid to question Joey’s answer in case she pushed her wife away again. _And right here in my arms is where she belongs._ Charlie’s thoughts were cut off as Joey flicked her finger against the erect nipple, then bent down, catching the nipple lightly in her mouth. Charlie bucked her hips as Joey slid her tongue over the nipple, nibbling on it softly. As Charlie continued writhing underneath her, pushing her hips against Joey’s to regain some sort of control, Joey pushed them back against the bed.

Kissing her again, Joey entangled their tongues, appreciating the feel of Charlie’s body beneath hers, feeling the warmth and wetness between their legs. Pulling back and staring into Charlie’s eyes, Joey licked her lips, “I want you, Charlie.” Charlie nodded, ignoring the fact they were skipping their general foreplay routine they had developed over the years of their relationship, which at times...lasted much longer than the lovemaking itself, as the women got used to torturing each other’s bodies, waiting for the other to give in and plead to make love. As much as Charlie missed feeling Joey’s hands and tongue exploring her body, her desperate need for Joey to make love to her overwhelmed her, “Please Joey, I need you...now.”

With Charlie’s permission, Joey stroked her hand down Charlie’s body, coming to rest in between her legs. Charlie spread her legs, begging for Joey’s touch, as Joey caressed Charlie’s thighs playfully. Charlie closed her eyes, “God, Jo, please...make love to me.” Joey bought her fingers to the edge of Charlie’s folds, stroking them teasingly, as she watched Charlie bucking her hips again to be closer to Joey’s fingers, “Are you sure Charlie? Is this what you really want this time?” “Yes, God I need you so much. I need you to touch me...I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Charlie pleaded. Joey lent back down kissing Charlie roughly, as she slipped a finger inside Charlie’s fire.

Feeling Charlie’s body constrict around her finger, Joey pulled her finger away, then surprised Charlie as she pushed back inside her further. Charlie’s moans escaped her mouth, breaking their kiss, as she gripped her hands against Joey’s back firmly. Joey continued to stare down at Charlie, intrigued by the expressions on her face, as Joey stroked gently in and out of Charlie. Adding a second finger, Joey slipped deeper into the folds of wetness that she had missed over the last year. Finding Charlie’s clit quickly, Joey continued to tease and torture the woman beneath her. Charlie threw her head back, as she rocked her hips gently against Joey’s hand, placing Joey’s fingers exactly where she wanted them, as Joey stroked her clit. “God, Jo...that’s it...please...I need...you!” Charlie screamed.

Joey smiled at Charlie’s words, knowing she only begged her like that when she was desperate to enjoy the orgasm that had been building up. Joey complied with Charlie’s need, fervently increasing her stroking until she felt Charlie’s body constrict again, as the orgasm hit her fast. “God...Joey!” Charlie moaned loudly, her breathing ragged. Joey slipped her fingers out of Charlie’s folds, running her fingers gently between her legs, as the wetness soaked her hand. Charlie’s breathing began to return to normal, as she looked up at Joey still lying comfortably above her. Charlie licked her lips as she watched Joey move her hand away from Charlie’s legs, bringing her hand to her mouth, gently sucking Charlie’s juices.

Once her hand was clean, Joey lent down colliding her lips with Charlie’s. Charlie groaned at the taste of herself on Joey, a passion she had missed while they had been apart. Charlie closed her eyes and moaned louder as Joey pulled away, but her anger quickly subsided as she opened her eyes and found Joey now crouching between her legs. Joey looked up at Charlie, chewing on her lip nervously, unsure if she was making the right move. Charlie smiled over to her, and spread her legs open again, “Please, Joey.”

Joey didn’t need any further encouragement as she roughly dove her head between Charlie’s legs. Charlie arched her back off the bed as Joey instantly began sucking on her clit. No more torturing, or long-winded teasing, Joey wanted to bring Charlie back to orgasm again as quickly as possible, her own body on fire, and needed Charlie’s touch. Charlie recognized Joey’s urgency as her tongue worked quickly against Charlie’s clit, and Charlie responded as such, wanting that feeling again. That feeling of bringing Joey to pleasure, watching her screaming Charlie’s name in orgasm. Charlie needed to give Joey what she was feeling and needed to do so as soon as possible.

As Charlie was bought to climax again, her hands gripped the bed hard as she struggled to contain her emotions. Trying hard not to scream out loudly, knowing her son was asleep in the room next door, Charlie whimpered quietly as she closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she opened them again to find Joey laying back on top of her, watching her peacefully. “Hey,” Charlie whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. Joey brought her hand up, slipping some of Charlie’s hair off her face behind her ear gently, “Hey yourself.” “That was...” Charlie tried to explain. “Yeah it was,” Joey agreed, not needing Charlie to finish her sentence.

Curling up gently against Charlie, Joey looked down at their entangled naked bodies, then giggled, “Didn’t expect this when I woke up this morning.” “Me either,” Charlie said sadly, bringing her hand up to wrap her fingers around the ring on Joey’s necklace, “I thought when you took this off...we’d never...” “I know...” Joey looked back into Charlie’s eyes, “I shouldn’t have hidden it...guess I thought you wouldn’t find it here.” “Are you sorry I did find it?” Charlie questioned. _Are you sorry what happened after I found it?_ Joey read Charlie’s thoughts in her eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. “No...I just...” Joey stuttered, “Can we not talk now? Can we just enjoy tonight...leave the talking and thinking ‘til...” “Tomorrow,” Charlie concluded. “Yeah,” Joey nodded. “Okay, no more talking,” Charlie agreed, “Just more of...this.”

Charlie crashed her lips against Joey’s, entangling their tongues together, as she gently rolled Joey onto her back, so she was lying on top of her. Gliding her hand down Joey’s body, Charlie rapidly slipped inside Joey, enjoying the sensation of making love to her. Both girls’ bodies moved in a silent rhythm together, as they spent the night exploring each other in ways they had missed for far too long.


	25. Things Will Be Different This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their night together isn't quite as easy for Charlie and Joey even though Charlie hopes their night will help her and Joey begin to get things back on track. Instead of talking to each other, Charlie turns to Ruby and Joey seeks out Aden for advice on what their night together meant to each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS! I love reading your comments every chapter!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Charlie woke up the following morning with a huge smile on her face. Rolling over in Joey's bed, her smile disappeared as she realized she was alone in the bed and Joey wasn't curled up next to her. Not letting that ruin her mood, she smiled slightly and sat up, pulling the sheets up against her naked body. Looking around the room, she spotted her clothes on the floor and dragged herself out of bed, the sheet still wrapped around her. Hearing noises downstairs in the kitchen, Charlie desperately wanted to check on Joey after their night together and ignoring her clothes, grabbed Joey's dressing gown hanging on the wardrobe door, and slipped it over her body.

Turning back to the bed, trying to remember all the amazing details from their passionate night, Charlie frowned. Walking over to the bedside table she picked up Joey's necklace which was left there, along with her wedding ring Joey had slipped onto the necklace chain. _She never takes this necklace off...why would she do so now after last night? Maybe she's thinking about taking the ring off the necklace...and putting it on her finger...back where it belongs._ Charlie smiled at the thought, placing the necklace back on the bedside table, and careful to check no one was in the hallway snuck out of Joey's room and practically skipped down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen, Charlie smiled happily as she found Joey standing against the counter at the stove, cooking breakfast. Or burning breakfast as Charlie smelt the smoke in the air. Walking up behind Joey, Charlie was surprised when the younger woman didn't react to her entrance, since she wasn't trying to sneak up on her. Charlie wrapped her hands around Joey's waist, placing a light kiss on her shoulder before resting her chin on the shoulder. Joey jumped slightly at the contact.

"Morning. Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Charlie whispered. "It's fine sorry I was just...staring off into space," Joey replied distracted, as she continued to stare off into space. Charlie squeezed her tightly, "I noticed. I like my bacon cooked well...but not burnt to a crisp." "Huh?" Joey looked up at her quickly, before looking back down at the frying pan in front of her, "Oh crap!"

Pulling out of Charlie's embrace, Joey moved to dump the bacon and eggs in the bin, then placed the frying pan in the sink. Pulling another smaller frying pan out of the cupboard, not wanting to wash the previous one, Joey returned back in front of the stove with some eggs she had left over, regretting wasting the bacon she had left. As she cracked the eggs against the edge of the frying pan, letting the eggs fall into the pan, Charlie resumed her position behind Joey, cuddling up to her and again kissing her neck.

Joey looked down at the arms around her, her eyes fixed on the wedding ring on Charlie's finger. "So um...about last night..." Charlie started to say. Joey relaxed a little bit more into Charlie's embrace, as Charlie pulled them closer together, giving Charlie the encouragement to continue. "Last night was...wow...I haven't felt like that in so long," Charlie admitted quietly. "Me either," Joey sighed, "Do you...ah regret what happened last night?" Charlie kissed Joey quickly on the cheek, "Not a single moment. Last night was...God I felt like I was finally me again...like we were finally...us again. Did you feel it too?"

Joey swallowed slightly, as she started scrambling the eggs, "A little bit." "Hey, you okay?" Charlie asked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm...fine. Just a little...overwhelmed by everything that we did last night," came Joey's distant reply. "But you don't regret us sleeping together, right?" Charlie asked anxiously. Joey shook her head, "I don't regret what happened last night. I'm glad it happened." "Thank God," Charlie breathed, "I got a little scared when I woke up all alone this morning."

"Sorry 'bout that just...you know breakfast waits for no one and Riley will...um probably be up soon so we should probably..." Joey trailed off. "Right, of course. And I suppose I should get changed before Aden or Nicole catch us," Charlie realized. "They left for work early this morning so it's just us...and Riley...so you should get changed before he...sees us and thinks..." Joey stumbled over her words as she continued concentrating on not burning breakfast. Charlie frowned, "Right we...don't want him...finding out this way. But Joey I just need to say--" "Charlie I don't think now is--" Joey interrupted before Charlie interrupted her instead.

"Joey, I know last night was...a huge step for us...and it wasn't planned but I need to say this. You said you wanted last night to be last night and leaving the talking 'til today so...I just wanted you to know...last night meant everything to me," Charlie asserted, several tears rushing down her cheeks. Joey let go of the frying pan, using that hand she intertwined it with Charlie's hand around her waist. "I know we still have a huge way to go...and last night doesn't just mean we can return back to the way things were...I mean when things were great between us before I screwed them up. But I promise you, things will be different this time. I'm going to make them different," Charlie promised, "I want us to start putting our family back together. I know this will take a lot of time and effort...but I really want us to try and I still..." _I still love you._

Charlie kissed Joey's neck, tightening her grip slightly. Neither girl noticed Riley walking away from the kitchen back upstairs with a huge grin on his face after he had witnessed their embrace and Charlie's promise.

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand before pulling out of their embrace, "That's sweet. I'm sorry...I ah...just remembered Aden needed me down at the trawler this morning to sign off on some repairs. Can you mind Riley for the morning?" "Doesn't Aden own the business too, why can't he sign off repairs?" Charlie queried, her cop questioning showing. "'Cause...look it's just my responsibility and I gotta go catch up with him. I'll see you later today...and we'll talk properly about last night. Tell Riley I'm sorry for yesterday afternoon and I'll talk to him too later tonight...so um...bye," Joey rapidly replied dropping the spatula and rushing past Charlie.

Charlie grabbed Joey's hand pulling her back to her, pressing their lips together, "Don't you start being the one who doesn't even have time for a kiss before rushing out to work for the morning." Joey blushed, pecking Charlie's lips again, "I'll see you." Charlie grinned, as Joey walked away, but while she thought Joey wasn’t still in earshot, still afraid of pushing Joey too fast, Charlie replied, "I love you." Joey paused for a second at the front door, not sure if she heard Charlie correctly. _Did she just say...?_

Charlie turned around to the frying pan which Joey had neglected and seeing the eggs had now been cooked, pulled some plates from the cupboard and started serving them up. Placing the plates on the dinner table, Charlie was about to call out to Riley, then realizing she was still dressed in Joey's dressing gown, she quietly made her way back up to Joey's room to get changed before waking up her son.

Several hours later Charlie, along with Riley, was over at Geoff's place hanging out with Ruby for lunch, while Joey was sitting down at the wharf with Aden, staring out at the ocean.

After lunch the girls convinced Riley to sit in the lounge room to watch some TV, while they were still seated at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Charlie had spent the last few minutes since Riley left the room fiddling with her watch, and distantly answering Ruby's questions about what she should change about Geoff's small one-bedroom apartment to make it hers as well. "Alright, Charlz, enough," Ruby announced, "C'mon spill." "Spill what?" Charlie asked nervously. "Charlie, I've known you only my whole life. And I know there's a reason you came over here for lunch and I'm betting you need to talk about something. So, what's up?" Ruby replied getting straight to the point, as she took a sip of coffee. Charlie stared at her daughter, shaking her head, "It's nothing Ruby...it's...okay so it's something. I slept with Joey last night."

"So, you gonna sit there all afternoon staring at the lunch I bought you or can I eat it?" Aden grinned cheekily at Joey. "What?" Joey asked confused. "Your lunch, can I...never mind. You're in a bad mood, what's up?" Aden asked lightly. "Who says I'm in a bad mood?" Joey demanded. "'Cause I know you...and Joey Collins does not hide behind a huge pair of sunglasses like the one's you're wearing right now," Aden replied, pointing at the glasses Joey had on, "So what's up?" Joey shook her head, "Doesn't matter." Aden hung his head, "Is this about Charlie? She left, didn't she? God, she promised she wouldn't just take off like this. What did she get called back to work or make some excuse...did she even tell you?"

"What are you talking about Aid?" Joey asked confused. Aden looked back up at her, "Well when I came downstairs this morning...she wasn't on the couch...but her stuff was still there wasn't it? Now I can't remember clearly if her stuff was there. But I know she definitely wasn’t there. I can’t believe she would take off again like that." “She didn’t...take off...last night. She just...didn’t sleep on the couch last night,” Joey told him lightly. “Ah crashed in Ry’s room I take it. Sorry I didn’t mean to get all defensive and not believe she could stick around, just completely forgot she could’ve crashed up there with him,” Aden replied, swiping Joey’s uneaten sandwich, and taking a bite out of it.

Joey looked down at water beneath her, her feet dangling over the edge of the wharf, the water splashing against her feet, “Charlie wasn’t in Riley’s room last night.” “Oh...so, where was she?” Aden managed to choke out between bites of the sandwich. Joey continued staring out to sea, “She was with me...we spent the night together.”

“You okay, Rubes?” Charlie asked concerned. Ruby was bent over the kitchen sink, coughing and spluttering. Managing to get herself back in control, Ruby turned back to face Charlie, “Yeah I’m...fine. Christ, Charlie, don’t do that ever again!” “Sorry,” Charlie apologized. Ruby sat back down at the table, “Seriously next time you want to casually tell me you slept with Joey...don’t do it when I’m drinking my coffee. God, I think I still have coffee in my lungs! Guess that’s what happens when it goes down the wrong pipe...okay I’m good now so spill. When you said you and Joey slept together did you mean...naked sleeping together?” Ruby whispered the last few words, slightly embarrassed.

Charlie blushed, “Yes I meant that kind of sleeping together.” “And...details?! Well not details _details_ you know ‘cause your still my mum and thinking about you and...ewww. I love you two to death, but I don’t need to know every detail of your sex life...probably ‘cause I’m still trying to wipe the memories of walking in on you two a few years back...honestly Charlie were you two so horny that day you couldn’t leave the kitchen table to use your bedroom...? Ewww don’t answer that. But I can still act like a grown-up if there’s anything you want to talk about...you know the...how, where and why?”

Charlie’s cheeks were scarlet red at the memories of her and Joey enjoying several romantic moments in their kitchen several years back, and Ruby walking in on them while they were...using the kitchen table to great effect. Ruby couldn’t look at the pair for weeks afterwards. Fiddling with her fingers, Charlie replied nervously, “Well...the where would be Joey’s bed at Aden’s, the how...would be we were up there talking and...one thing lead to another and before I knew it, we were straddling each other...naked. The why...has yet to be discussed. I tried talking to Joey about it this morning but...um she had to help Aden so we’re gonna...talk this afternoon.”

“You two spent the night together? As in together _together?”_ Aden stared at Joey. Joey nodded silently. Aden lightly punched her on the shoulder, “We’ve been hanging out for an hour now and now you finally tell me like the biggest news ever!” Joey shrugged. “Okay I knew things would change when she moved in but three days later you two have already slept together...typical lesbians...never patient are you?” Aden teased, “So tell me Collins...how’d that happen between you two?”

Joey sighed, “Riley kinda...caught me and Kaitlyn making out yesterday and he locked himself in the bathroom for hours and wouldn’t talk to me. Charlie spent the whole time sitting outside the bathroom just waiting for him to come out, waiting there patiently, and when he eventually did, she laid with him ‘til he fell asleep. After that she came into my room to let me know he’s okay, confused and upset because he just wants his family back together. We just kinda got talking about Kaitlyn, us...me being a complete failure for walking out on her...and she was hugging me trying to comfort me and then...I dunno I just looked up at her and without thinking I kissed her.”

"So, one kiss and you two were all over each other like old times?" Aden chuckled. "Something like that. It wasn't planned...it just kind of...happened. We were just talking and then...In a way it was like we'd never been apart, but in other ways it felt like it'd been so long...which it has been so long," Joey contemplated, "I just...never expected this to happen."

"So," Ruby looked over at Charlie, "How was it? Where do you guys stand now?"

"Well," Aden turned to Joey, nudging her shoulder, "How was it? Where do you guys stand now?"

Charlie blushed profusely at Ruby as she took a sip of her coffee, "It was nice...okay fine it was better than nice. It was amazing. I didn't think we could ever be like that again and then...everything sort of fell into place again. We were us again, Rubes, like we were before our problems. It felt so good Ruby...I can't believe I screwed up so much and could've lost everything. It made me see exactly how badly I want my family back together." "That's great, Charlie. I really hope this works out for you two. You're meant to be together, I know it. So how was Joey this morning...afterwards?” Ruby pushed lightly. Charlie looked down at her coffee, “She seemed...a little distracted. Last night before we...slept together...I tried to talk to her about what was happening between us...but she just kind of insisted that we just act on our feelings last night, and leave the working out what it means until today. Joey seemed good this morning, like I said distracted but...she didn’t pull away from me and even gave me a quick kiss before she left. I’m just so anxious to talk to her about where we go from here. I think I’m more nervous now than last night when we...”

Ruby took hold of Charlie’s hand, “Don’t be so nervous. I’m sure Joey was just overwhelmed by what happened between you two. It’s a big step. So, you really think she wants this as much as you do?” Charlie half-smiled, “Ruby, I know this is what she wants. Last night was a huge step but I know how right it felt between us. Besides...I know how she really feels...Ruby, she’s still wearing her wedding ring.” Ruby gave her a puzzled look, so Charlie continued, “Her wedding ring...she’s been wearing it this whole time. It’s been dangling around her necklace...’cause she couldn’t let it go.”

“Wow that’s...that certainly says something about how she feels about you,” Ruby smiled. “I know,” Charlie nodded, “Ruby last night between us was perfect. It was...the best night of my life. I felt it. I felt how much we both wanted it. It’s not something we can keep fighting anymore. It might still be complicated...but last night was the beginning for Joey and me again. We’re gonna get a second chance...I know we are.” Ruby lent forward, embracing Charlie in a hug, as Charlie grinned happily, “Ruby, I’m gonna get her back...I’m gonna get my family back.”

Joey finally looked up at Aden. Taking off her sunglasses, he instantly noticed her puffy red eyes. _She’s been crying...but have they been tears of happiness?_ Aden thought. Joey breathed deeply, “Aden last night between me and Charlie...God Aid I hate myself for feeling this way but...I think I made a mistake.”


	26. Fight For My Girl And Win...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey continues talking to Aden and explains her confusion over her actions of sleeping with Charlie the previous night and brings up a reason that hasn't even occurred to Charlie. Charlie soon gets the hint that her night with Joey might not have rekindled their marriage as much as she hoped. How will Charlie react?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

“A mistake?” Aden repeated. Joey sighed, leaning her head against Aden’s shoulder, he pulled his arm around her, and she cuddled against him. “Okay ‘mistake’ is a bit harsh...bad choice of words...but I don’t think it should’ve happened,” Joey whispered. “Why, Jo? I thought this would’ve been...I thought this meant things could work out between you this time?” Aden asked confused. “It’s not that simple,” Joey sobbed, “Last night shouldn’t have happened...I shouldn’t have let it happen.” “But you girls spent the entire night together...if it felt wrong why didn’t you stop it earlier?” Aden implored.

Joey cuddled closer to him, “I couldn’t stop what was happening. One minute I was kissing her then the next...it didn’t feel wrong at all what we did...but it didn’t feel right. Not the way it should’ve if we were getting back together. It sounds awful that I just got caught up in the moment...and let last night happen but...I just did. I couldn’t turn her away, I wanted to be with her. It was right...for all the wrong reasons.” “What do you mean exactly? What reasons?” Aden pressed. “I did the one thing...I swore I would never do,” Joey whimpered.

Aden looked at her questioningly. Joey shook her head in frustration, “I cheated...Aid I cheated. When I slept with Charlie...I cheated on Kaitlyn...and I promised myself I would never put someone through that...after what Charlie put me through.” “Jo, the Hugo thing was years ago. It’s in your past and you forgave Charlie for it after she proved how much she loves you,” Aden reminded her.  “I did forgive her,” Joey agreed, “But the pain it caused me...it’s not something I ever forgot. I swore I’d never put someone through that pain...and now I have.”

“Joey, it’s a little bit different...yes technically you cheated on Kaitlyn...but you cheated on her with your wife,” Aden pointed out, “Like it or not...Charlie’s still your wife. Did you ever think that you being with Kaitlyn is...cheating on Charlie as well?” “Charlie and I aren’t together, Aid, we’re separated. Maybe we’re...legally still together but not...um...well...emotionally together...except last night. God, why did I have to mess everything up? Charlie won’t forgive me, Riley will never understand, and...Kaitlyn has done nothing wrong and doesn’t deserve this from me!” Joey yelled frustrated.

“Joey, calm down,” Aden soothed, “I know you’re confused now but you need to stop blaming yourself. There was a reason why you were with Charlie last night, and a reason why you didn’t stop it from happening. You’re putting too much pressure on yourself and focusing on the part where you cheated on Kaitlyn. Take Kaitlyn out of the picture for a moment...how did last night feel between you and Charlie?”

Joey wiped the tears from her eyes, “It felt...safe being back in her arms. It felt like it always did been with her...but different at the same time. We just have this deep connection with each other and I don’t think it’ll ever be broken. It doesn’t matter that we’re not...’in love’ with each other anymore...we’re always gonna have this bond between us.” “Joey...you and Charlie are still ‘in love’ with each other, I know it. Why are you fighting it?” Aden urged.

“Of course, I’m still in love with Charlie...partly...and that will never change. But it’s not the same ‘love’ I felt for her when I first fell for her...it’s changed...it doesn’t feel as strong. She’s always gonna be part of my life, part of Riley’s life...but it hurts too much to go back there with her. What I’ve been through this last year...Aid...if I had to go through that again...I wouldn’t survive it. It’s not worth it...the pain of losing Charlie...losing myself along the way...I can’t do that to myself,” Joey admitted, “I wouldn’t cope...and then where would that leave Riley? I cannot let myself go back to that broken...shell I’ve been the last year. If I had to go through this again...and lost Charlie all over again...I’ll lose everything.”

“And if you don’t give it another chance now...you’re gonna lose everything anyway. What if things are different this time? What if this is your chance for a whole new beginning to start over again and live the life you were meant to?” Aden asked. “Who’s to say it would be? Who’s to say that our problems wouldn’t happen all over again? I don’t want to have so much doubt in my feelings but I can’t put myself through all that pain again,” Joey decided, “I can’t put Charlie through that pain again. If we tried to make it work and...we couldn’t...she will never forgive me. What if things turn out so bad that one of us...had to walk away...for good?”

“Things will never ever be that bad between you that it could come to that. You both have so much love for each other...too much it seems that you think you wouldn’t survive without her...and your love for Riley will always stop both of you from walking away...it will never be an option. But things could really be different, Jo. Charlie’s changed this time and I’m sure she wouldn’t let anything come between you guys anymore. She’s already proved that by taking this time off work and threatening to quit her job. This could really be the start of something new for the both of you...for Riley too,” Aden pointed out, “Can’t you just be honest with your heart?”

Joey shook her head slowly, “I can’t risk it. I’m not strong enough to. I know Charlie is changing but I haven’t gotten to that stage yet. I have to change myself if we belong together or we will end up like how we have. Charlie didn’t move in with us so she could confuse things between us...so she could force us back together. I know why she moved in...she hasn’t even had to say it...but she is here to fix her relationship with Riley. It has nothing to do with fixing our own relationship. She’s sorting out her own issues with abandoning Riley and maybe she is doing that so that one day we can be a family again.

Charlie is changing and working herself out...and I need to do the same. This last year Aid...I have completely lost myself. I’m a completely different person than who I want to be. I don’t want to keep blaming my problems and my issues on Charlie. I don’t want to be the...bitch who abandons her wife and dates the first girl who’s interested in her. I don’t want to be so confused and uncertain about what I want...who I want. Aid the last few days...weeks...months I feel like my actions have been so far from the way I should be acting that I’ve been watching myself from the sidelines...and I just want to slap myself and shake myself silly until I work out what I want.

I’m sick and tired of waking up and hating the person I’ve become. If Charlie and I are ever gonna have a future together...I need to do what Charlie is doing. I need to take a step back...from her...stop focusing on our future together...or apart...I need to find a way to stop being so confused and afraid. I’m afraid...that I’m not being honest about how I really feel. I’m afraid of putting myself out there and losing everything. I have always had these problems...been too insecure to trust Charlie with my heart completely.

We were together for five years and I still always had doubts that she would leave me. I have to work out a way to fix myself. It’s not about working out how to trust Charlie again...it’s about trusting myself. I have to find a way to trust myself otherwise...I have no chance of trusting anyone else. I just...don’t know how to do that. Maybe I would feel different about our night together if we were both single...and still in love with each other...but we’re not...and...it wasn’t right what we did yesterday.

I cheated on Kaitlyn and I shouldn’t have done that...regardless if Charlie’s still...legally my wife...I should’ve stopped last night from happening. I should have realized my actions affect more people around me. Last night with Charlie...it was amazing...I won’t deny that...but...maybe it was just a way for me to realize...that I need to sort myself out and that...I’m not ready to be with her yet. I’m not saying that things will work out and we’ll be together or that things are really over between us now. I don’t know what’ll happen. Maybe after last night I was supposed to realize if I’m over her or not...but I can’t decide.”

Aden looked down at her, “Your right, Jo, you do need to sort yourself out...before you decide if you can be with Charlie again. But don’t you dare think for a second that you’re really over Charlie...I know you...and you’re just trying to protect yourself again so now you’re just trying to convince yourself you’re really over her. You’ll never be truly over her.” Joey sighed, “Can’t get anything past you, can I?” “Nope,” Aden chuckled. Joey half-smiled, “I’ve accepted the fact that I’ll always love Charlie, and that maybe she still loves me...but we can’t be together...not yet...until I start to fix myself. We’ve gone through too much and I just can’t put myself through any of that again right now. It’s too much for me to cope with at this point in my life. Maybe one day in the future...but not now. I’m not ready for this right now. I can’t live a complicated life with her. Now it’s just up to me...to tell Charlie all this...how I feel about last night...and pray I don’t break her heart all over again.” Aden kissed her on the forehead, as Joey cuddled closer in his embrace.

Ruby sat down next to Riley on the couch at Geoff’s place. “Hey, Ry,” she greeted him, “Mum’s just gone down to the Diner to get us some desert. She’ll be back soon okay.” Riley nodded happily, “Okay, Rubes. Is she getting me chocolate ice cream?” “Course she is, she’d never forget your favourite,” Ruby smiled. “Awesome!” Riley grinned. “You’re in a good mood,” Ruby chuckled as she started tickling him. Riley tried to escape her grip, giggling, “Stop it, Rubes, that’s not funny.” Ruby relaxed, pulling him into a hug on her lap, “So, what’s gotten my baby brother in a good mood huh?”

Riley pulled out of the hug, and sat himself on her lap, “My parents are getting back together!” Ruby’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? Did you hear um...?” Looking up at her, Riley smiled, “I saw them this morning in the kitchen, hugging and kissing...like old times. Are they trying to keep it a secret? It’s not working very well if they are.” “I think...they’re still trying to work through their issues. They’ve made a big step...and they might just end up back together,” Ruby said softly, “But they still have quite a lot to sort out and it doesn’t mean...I just don’t want you to get your hopes up so soon okay?”

Riley nodded, then paused, “But what other problems are standing in their way? They’re happy together...I know they are.” “Well I guess they just need to be sure about their feelings for one another...and that their problems don’t happen again. They need to do this right, no more mistakes so they don’t break each other’s hearts again...along with yours. Charlie told me that she and Joey spent some time alone last night...talking...talking they were...talking,” Ruby suddenly blushed, “Um...yeah so they talked and they worked out a few things...mainly that their not quite over each other but they still have quite a way to go before they can...resume their relationship together. They need to do this properly if they ever have any hope of being a family again. I told Mum all this before she left for the Diner. She’s really happy that she might get her family back together...but she just needs to be patient and makes sure this is what they both want.”

“You don’t want them to be together?” Riley asked, hurt. “I didn’t say that,” Ruby told him calmly, “I just told Charlie that she needs to...be positive that this is the right thing for everyone before getting her hopes up. Nobody wants to see them...broken again like they’ve been since they split...we don’t want them to go through that again if things...don’t work out this time. Of course, I want them back together as much as you do...their kinda like my parents too you know. I just don’t want you to get all your hopes up. We just need to give them a chance to work through everything and we need to support them...with whatever happens. Can you do that?” Riley nodded, smiling cheekily, “Okay Rubes...I won’t tell them how happy I am that they’re together...until they tell me their back together.” “Atta boy,” Ruby grinned, kissing him on the forehead.

As Joey wondered down from the wharf after her talk with Aden, she walked up to the Diner, hoping to grab a cup of coffee to help her work through her thoughts on the previous night before she spoke to Charlie. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Kaitlyn sitting outside the Diner. Looking down at her watch Joey screwed up her face. _Crap! I forgot I was supposed to have lunch with her today...like now...God today of all days...I can’t do this. I cheated on her last night and I can’t be around her now. What the hell am I supposed to say to her? I need to work things out for myself before I...God, I can’t be here! I gotta get out of here before --_

“Hey, Jo,” Kaitlyn greeted, looking up and seeing Joey standing awkwardly a few meters away from her. “Oh...ah...hey,” Joey replied uncomfortably. Kaitlyn tried to smile, “Everything okay? You look a little...lost.” “Lost? No, no...everything’s fine...just fine,” Joey lied. “Um...okay. You wanna sit down and order lunch?” Kaitlyn offered friendly. Joey bit the inside of her cheek, “I guess...I mean yes, yeah sure.” Joey clumsily sat down next to Kaitlyn, avoiding her gaze. Kaitlyn lent forward, and placed her hand over Joey’s, “So...how’s things been at home?” Joey stared at her wide-eyed. _Umm...awkward...great...interesting...loving...what I’ve wanted for a long time..._ “Not bad,” Joey settled for. Kaitlyn nodded, “Well as long as...you’re comfortable with Charlie living with you and it’s not...weird between you two...then that’s great...for Riley. He deserves both his parents getting along.” “Yeah,” Joey agreed, “He does...he deserves us to...be friends.”

As Charlie exited the Diner, with a tub of ice cream and desert in tow, she smiled happily as she spotted Joey sitting outside the restaurant at one of the tables. Making her way over she slowed down and frowned as she then noticed Kaitlyn was sitting opposite her. Charlie made a face as she observed Kaitlyn laughing at something Joey said. Unable to keep watching, Charlie started to turn her back until she noticed Joey leaning in closer, a more serious expression on her face.

Standing quietly several meters behind them, Charlie watched the pair as she considered leaving. Catching the seriousness of their conversation from their expressions, Charlie continued observing them as she realized that Joey might be breaking up with Kaitlyn or...at the very least telling her about the previous night. _I mean it’s not like Joey would lie about that. She knows what it was like to be lied to about this kind of thing...wow I didn’t even think about Kaitlyn in all this. There’s always got to be someone stuck in the middle...I feel bad for her...I’d hate to be the one Joey’s about to break up with._

_But it has to happen. If Joey and I are going to...I dunno maybe make a go of it...then Joey needs to end it with Kaitlyn. It’s hard but...if it means we have a chance...then it has to happen. I know I should hate her for coming between Joey and I but I don’t...losing someone like Joey isn’t easy...believe me I know. And to lose her like this...God maybe that’s why Joey was so distant this morning...knowing she had to break it off with...wait why is Kaitlyn smiling? People don’t normally smile like that when they’ve just been dumped...Joey’s smiling too._

_What’s going on here? Kaitlyn should be furious with Joey and threatening me for coming between them by ‘allowing’ Joey to cheat on her. I should be standing here preparing to... **f** ight for my girl and win...not watching them smile and laugh at each other...Oh God now they’re kissing! _Charlie frowned angrily as she watched Kaitlyn lean forward, quickly kissing Joey. Little did she know...Joey awkwardly forced herself not to pull away, the guilt still weighing down on her hugely. _Great...did Joey back out of breaking it off with her? Was she too scared of Kaitlyn’s reaction to finding out she slept with me last night?_

Charlie turned away out of sight from the pair, moving beside the wall of the Diner. _Did Joey get cold feet about breaking it off? Or maybe she's just waiting for a better time...and place. Outside the crowded Diner is hardly the right place to break up with someone and tell them you...technically cheated on them with your wife. I can respect Joey for that...she's a good enough person not to want to do that to Kaitlyn in public...why are they still kissing?!_

Charlie had turned back to the couple briefly to catch Kaitlyn standing up to leave, holding her phone and appearing as if she was apologizing for cancelling on their lunch date as she had to return to work early, then bending down to peck Joey on the lips softly. Charlie’s frown deepened at the action, then watched silently as Kaitlyn walked off the other direction. Before she could move, Joey had also stood up and started to make her way towards the beach. Charlie turned around, leaning against the wall of the Diner. _What the hell is going on here? Why didn’t Joey break up with her? After last night, why am I still feeling like the third wheel to their relationship? Why do I have this sinking feeling...that last night didn’t change things between me and Joey...that I’m the one Joey’s gonna break it off with?_


	27. ...A One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey finally sit down and talk about their night together. The pair come to a few realizations. Whilst Charlie has made changes to her life, Joey is still stuck in the same place as when she first walked out on her marriage and she needs to make changes too. Can Joey find a way through and make the changes she needs to so her and Charlie really have a chance of a future together?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Joey shook her head and sighed heavily as she walked up to Aden’s apartment. She’d spent the entire afternoon and evening walking around the town, sitting at the beach and the wharf, just thinking about everything. Everything she’d made a mess of, everything she wished she could change, everything she could do to change them. And how badly she wished things were easy and...that she didn’t have to do what she was about to. Slipping the key into the keyhole, Joey slowly opened the door. Noticing all the lights were out downstairs, Joey frowned at the thought of Charlie taking Riley out that night without telling her. _It’s way past Riley’s bedtime...and it’s too early for Charlie to be asleep._

Flicking on the light switch, she jumped slightly as she found Charlie seated on the couch. Knees pulled up against her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs, curling herself up on the sofa, Charlie had been sitting there peacefully in the dark. She didn’t react to Joey’s entrance. “God Charlie...sorry I didn’t realize you were sitting there,” Joey apologized. Charlie unlocked her arms from holding up her knees against her chest slowly, as she shifted back into a normal seating position as her feet fell to the floor. Still sitting uncomfortably on the couch, Charlie refused to look up at Joey, “I thought you’d be home hours ago...Riley’s already in bed so...I made us dinner.”

Joey looked guiltily towards the kitchen, as she noticed several untouched plates on the dinner table, before looking back down at Charlie, “I’m sorry...I should’ve called. I just went for a walk along the beach...I didn’t think I’d be gone this long.” “You said you wanted us to talk tonight...I thought we could at least do so over dinner,” Charlie explained distantly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were gonna...go to so much trouble. It’s my fault, I should’ve called to say when I’d be home. Do you want me to go heat the food up?” Joey offered nervously. “Not hungry anymore,” Charlie sighed. Joey took a deep breath, “Do you still want to talk now or do you want to wait until tomorrow?” Charlie shrugged, “Might as well do this now.”

Joey placed her handbag and keys on the table next to the door, before walking over and joining Charlie on the couch. Trying to find the words to tell Charlie how she felt, Joey noticed Charlie had something gripped tightly in her right fist. Reaching out, expecting Charlie to pull away, Joey was surprised when Charlie simply let her uncurl her hand, allowing Joey’s necklace and wedding ring to fall into Joey’s palm. As Joey stared at the necklace briefly, she then looked up at Charlie. “You never take that necklace off,” Charlie whispered sadly, “Not since I bought it for you for your birthday five years ago. You love that necklace. I wasn’t snooping I just found it...with your ring...on your bedside table. You’re not taking that ring off and placing it back on your finger, are you? Last night didn’t change things...and you’re ending it with me, aren’t you?”

“Charlie, I...” Joey stuttered. “Just tell me the truth...it’s the least I deserve,” Charlie begged quietly. Joey slipped her necklace and ring back over her neck, while confused she still wasn’t sure she could part with it. Turning to Charlie, she placed her hands over Charlie’s hands, holding them softly. Looking deep into Charlie’s eyes, Joey shifted one of her hands to stroke Charlie’s cheek. “Joey, please don’t draw this out any longer...just tell me what’s going through your mind after last night,” Charlie pleaded. Joey bit her lip, “Last night was perfect.” “But?” Charlie pushed. “But...it doesn’t change things,” Joey whispered, “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear and I wish things were different...but it hurts too much to go back there with you. If anything ever...and we couldn’t make it work again...I wouldn’t survive it, Charlie. I’ve been through hell this last year and I know you have too. I can’t put myself through that...because I literally...cannot survive that again.”

“Things could be different,” Charlie whimpered. Joey closed her eyes briefly, “They already are different. You have changed so much these past few days...I am so proud of you. This is all I ever wanted from you...to put aside your work and be a mother to Riley. I wish I had the strength...that we could make this work. I don’t right now...I’m too weak...to risk everything again...I just can’t put myself through this again. And I can’t do it to Riley either...if we...and it doesn’t work...I won’t be able to cope and Riley...he’ll be the one that’ll suffer. I can’t do that to him.” Charlie stared up at her, “What if it’s not a risk? What if it works out this time? What if...you’re just letting our chance...slip through your fingers? Isn’t that...a bigger risk?”

“Charlie...I don’t have answers for any of them. I want to be strong and fight for us...I want that more than anything,” Joey promised, “All last night all I could think about was how right it felt to be in your arms again. Then I woke up this morning, wrapped up in your embrace and...” “What changed?” Charlie asked quietly. Joey squeezed Charlie’s hands, “I felt something different this morning when I woke up next to you. As perfect and right as last night felt when we were together...to me it also kinda felt like...a one last time.” _One last time? No, it wasn’t...like that...damn it! Not again...why did I have to say the complete wrong thing...again?_ Joey groaned to herself. “One last time?” Charlie repeated.

Joey nodded her head, ashamed at lying, “I think it kinda did feel like a ‘one last time.’ We’ve been through so much this last year...and we’ve never gotten any kind of proper closure.” _We haven’t gotten closure...because I’m not sure if we’re meant to. Even if we’re not meant to be together...we’ll never have closure...we can’t...because...how do you ever get closure from the love of your life?_ “So last night when we were together...that was nothing more than closure to you?” Charlie whimpered, trying desperately not to cry. Joey continued stroking Charlie’s cheek softly, “I don’t have a single regret about making love to you last night. Maybe it wasn’t perfect timing because of...that’s not where this is coming from. Last night will always be special to me...to both of us. It was something we both needed and something...that felt right for the first time between us after such a long time. I still love you...I always will. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you too,” Charlie whispered, as she suddenly raised her eyebrows, “That felt different...saying ‘I love you’...it almost didn’t...” Joey tried her best to smile, but failing easily, as she realized sadly...that maybe Charlie was...starting to get over her... _and it’s all my fault...cause I’m not strong enough to stop her falling out of love with me_ , “It didn’t have the same meaning to it that it used to.” Charlie nodded nervously, “I haven’t fallen out of love with you but it just seems like...maybe you were right. Last night was just a ‘one last time’ so we could get the closure we needed to move...” Joey squeezed her hand, “Well it’s still nice to hear you say that you love me. You know I'm glad...I haven't damaged you completely that you can't feel anything for me at all." "That's not possible. We're always gonna love each other, aren't we?" Charlie smiled sadly.

"Yeah and I don't think that'll ever stop but right now...it's just not the right time for us," Joey admitted softly, "And that’s because of me...Charlie I...I know this wasn't how you wanted things to turn out after last night. It hurts...to know that it feels different for you to say you love me and I...I don’t want you to feel different about me. Charlie, you need to understand that I am just not ready...and it has nothing to do with you. You know when I said I was proud of you for putting Riley first ahead of your job...I meant it. You have changed so much, and I need to work out a way to do the same. You moving in with us has always about fixing your relationship with Riley, not about us.

I want to change the person that I am right now. And I have to do that without you. I’m confused about my feelings for you and I can’t keep living like this. I can’t put you and Riley through that. It may seem like I don’t trust you...that I don’t trust that things would be different this time...but the truth is...I don’t trust myself. I don’t trust what I’m feeling and before I decide between promising you, I’ll break it off with Kaitlyn and we’ll work on things or telling you it’s over for good...I have got change myself. You don’t deserve to be with the person I am right now...so I need you...to be patient with me. I don’t know how I’m gonna sort myself out but if we’re truly meant to be together...you deserve me to be true to you and know...that I will not make the same mistakes again and I will not walk out on you again."

"You’re right...it's not exactly what I wanted," Charlie confessed, "Maybe I got my hopes up too much that things could work out this time...for Riley's sake...as well as my own. I understand that...if we decide to be together...it has to be right for both of us. We both need to be ready to face our mistakes and learn from them so we don’t...go through all this pain again...you’re not the only one that won’t survive that pain. I need to let you have this opportunity to change." "I never wanted to hurt you like that," Joey said softly, "I didn't want to wake up this morning and feel like this. I wanted so badly for everything to work out but I guess..." "You guess if you want to change...you need to be honest with yourself...and me about the fact that it's still too soon because you're still not quite ready to trust me completely as you don't want to get hurt again," Charlie finished for her.

"Yeah...it sounds weak and as much as I don't want to hurt you and Riley...I can't risk going through it all again. I just can't...not now. It's too much for me to handle now. I'm still trying to get used to...my life right now. Living here without you for the past few months has been such a huge adjustment...learning to really stop relying on anyone but myself. That's changed since you've been here but I'm just not ready for...what this could be again. Maybe one day soon..." Joey whispered hopefully.

Charlie nodded her head, "Maybe one day things can change...when we're both ready for it but for now...you want us to still be friends and you're still going to be seeing..." Joey closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring Charlie's last comment because she didn't want to think about that while she was sitting there with her wife, "Is that too selfish of me to want us to be friends?" Charlie shook her head silently.

Joey continued stroking Charlie's cheek, brushing her finger lightly against a tear that had fallen down her cheek, "I wish I was strong enough to believe in our feelings. I hate putting you through this. Never know...like you said things change...and maybe one day we'll both be ready...maybe one day I can trust that I won't ever get hurt again. I don't want to make promises that it will happen...I don't want you to put your life on hold for me...because I'm too screwed up to just trust myself. If you have a chance of being happy...you need to take it. Promise me that."

Charlie nodded sadly, "I feel like I should be promising to never give up on you...but I know that's too much too soon. But I can promise...there will never be anyone I love as much as you." "Same," Joey smiled, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and that’ll never change. You’ll always be the love of my life...but right now’s...not our time. But who knows what the future holds. So...where does this leave us now?” Charlie sighed lightly as she bit her lip anxiously, before she inched forward, bringing her lips together with Joey’s in a soft, loving kiss. Both girls moaned quietly at the contact.

Pulling away at the same time, Charlie lent her forehead against Joey’s, smiling briefly, “This leaves us as two people in love with each other...who aren’t quite ready to be together again. You’re right...we still have a lot to work through if we ever have a chance. I get it...last night was special...but it doesn’t mean we’re meant to be together again...not yet anyway. As much as we want to be together for Riley’s sake...it’s not that simple. This hurts like hell knowing...that last night wasn’t another beginning for us. I don’t want things to be awkward between us...and if you need to work out your feelings yourself...maybe I should just go home.” “You can’t do that to Riley, you promised him. You need to stay here,” Joey pleaded.

“I don’t want to leave and as much as I can tell you that I’m okay with your decision not to be with me...I’m not okay with it. Maybe that’s my fault for getting my hopes up for us to be a family again. You know I saw you this afternoon...having coffee with Kaitlyn outside the Diner. I got over-excited at the thought of you breaking up with her to be with me...which was just stupid of me. I just wanted my family back so much...I don’t want to lose you. You and Riley are everything to me,” Charlie whispered wretchedly. “You will never lose us,” Joey promised, “Things might not work out for us...but you need to be here for him. He needs you.”

“Okay...I’ll try not to let what happened between us get in the way of us so I can still be here to look after Riley like I promised,” Charlie agreed, then pausing, “Jo...where does Kaitlyn fit in to all this? I mean when I saw you two this afternoon...I thought you were gonna tell her about what happened between us last night. I get that it probably wasn’t the right time to tell her...just you know when you do plan on telling her...maybe give me some warning so I can...you know flee the country so she doesn’t come after me for sleeping with her girl.” Charlie giggled slightly at the last sentence, letting Joey know she was only joking. Joey giggled softly too, “That might be a good idea. If you still think she’s anything like Robbo you better run while you still can...before she beats the crap out of you for trying to steal her girl.”

Charlie shrugged, teasingly, “Maybe I should stick around and let that happen so you can patch me up again. Or maybe I could just wear my wounds with pride...means I fought for my girl and I won.” “And how exactly would you win?” Joey chuckled. “‘Cause I know you could never be with her if she reacted like that and did anything to hurt me...or Riley. I know she’s not like Robbo, I get that now. But she’ll still probably be pretty pissed at me,” Charlie sighed, “Seriously, Jo...when are you planning on telling her?” Joey bit her lip, shaking her head softly, “I can’t tell her.”

Charlie pulled back suddenly, “You’re not going to tell her we slept together?” “I can’t...I don’t know what I want to happen between Kaitlyn and I while I work myself out...she’s a good friend...I need that right now,” Joey whispered, “And I need you to promise that you’ll...” Charlie pulled away further, yanking her hand from Joey’s grasp, and causing Joey’s other hand to fall from her cheek. Joey looked at her questioningly, her eyes large as she searched Charlie for a reason for her actions. Charlie stared at her angrily, “You double-standard hypocrite!” “What?” Joey managed to croak out, shocked.

Charlie stood up from the couch, taking a few steps backwards before turning back to look down at her, “You want me to lie for you? You want me to pretend last night didn’t happen? You...hypocrite!” “Charlie, I’m not...” Joey stuttered. “Don’t you see that you’re doing exactly what I did to you?” Charlie growled, her anger rising slowly. “What are you talking about?” Joey asked quietly, thrown by Charlie’s sudden reaction, after their friendly embrace. Charlie shook her head, gritting her teeth, “You want to lie to Kaitlyn and not tell her about what happened last night when you cheated on her? The way I...was too afraid to tell you...about my...night with Hugo.”

Joey looked away ashamed, “This isn’t the same thing.” “How is it not the same thing?” Charlie demanded, “We both cheated on her last night when we slept together and now you want to pretend it never happened and lie to her.” “It’s not lying...exactly. I just don’t see why she should know...we both know what last night meant to both of us. Not everyone else will understand what it meant to each of us. This will only hurt her...no good can come of it,” Joey pleaded quietly. Charlie placed her hands on her hips, “Yes it’s likely that no one will understand how special last night was to us and how it didn’t mean we’re ready to be back together until you learn to trust yourself...but that does not give you the right to lie to her. I might not be Kaitlyn’s biggest fan...because I still feel like she’s one of the reasons we’re not ready to be together...but nobody deserves to be lied to about something like this.”

“Speaking from personal experience?” Joey hissed. “Yeah which is why I can’t understand why you would want to put her through what you went through,” Charlie replied angrily, “I went through hell after you left me the first time...staying up all night wishing I could change things, not only that I never spent the night with Hugo, but the fact that I lied to you about it. I hated re-watching the look on your face when you told me not to touch you again when you realized I’d lied to you. I regretted lying to you almost as much as I hated cheating on you. I knew after you left me that...if I had only been honest...I knew you would’ve forgiven me and we could’ve worked through it. Now all you want to do is lie to Kaitlyn...and pretend last night just didn’t happen. Well it did happen. We weren’t drunk, we weren’t under any influence and you...made the first move.”

“Charlie, please I’m...trying to sort myself out...so I can work out if we have a future and...I’ve known Kaitlyn practically my whole life...I need someone like that...in a friend kinda way,” Joey tried to calm her down. Charlie held her hand up, stopping her in her tracks, “I’m right...you don’t need her like you should. You’re not gonna break up with her ‘cause you know you’ll lose your friend so you’re just gonna lead her on...’cause you don’t want to be alone. That’s not fair, Jo. You can’t string her along just so you have a friend. And what kinda friend is she to you? You certainly don’t want her to know about the fact that you kissed me last night. Or that you were the one that took the lead and...you made love to me first. Fight it all you want...you wanted me last night and you couldn’t stop your feelings for me and that is why you slept with me last night. Are you ashamed of it? That she’ll never forgive you if she finds this out?”

“I’m not trying to fight these facts, I know I made the first moves last night and I know that’s because I did want you. I’m not ashamed of that...but it doesn’t change the fact that last night wasn’t a new beginning for us. I’m not using Kaitlyn, I just...I’ve hurt you almost beyond repair. I cannot do that to another person in my life. Kaitlyn and I are not in a serious exclusive relationship...neither of us are ready for that. I know that doesn’t excuse the fact that I cheated on her but it doesn’t mean...I should give up on a relationship that could be something special...just because I’m not ready to be with you. Why are you trying to ruin my relationship with Kaitlyn by wanting to hurt her like this?” Joey asked.

“Because she deserves to know Joey. If she’s falling for you...she needs to know exactly where your heart lay last night and that certainly wasn’t with her as I doubt she even crossed your mind when we were...” Charlie swallowed hard, “Maybe she won’t forgive you but at least you’re giving her the option to. You’ve been where she is...and like it or not you...we would’ve been better off if I had told you the truth about Hugo and given you the chance to forgive me before that chance was taken from you. Why are you putting her through exactly what you’ve been through?”

Joey looked away from Charlie, “I don’t want to hurt her which is why I can’t tell her. Charlie, I’m not trying to diminish what happened last night and I know that I...am probably the most selfish person in the world for asking you this...but please Charlie...no good will come out of telling her. So please just let this be my decision...it’s not your relationship that it will affect...” Charlie ran her hand through her hair, exhaling deeply, “She doesn’t deserve to be treated this way...you of all people should know that. I can’t do it...I can’t lie to her for you. I told you I was gonna give you an opportunity to change...this is your chance. Either you tell her...or I will.”


	28. Remember The Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey continue arguing over whether Kaitlyn should know about their night together until Riley interrupts them and they put their differences aside to spend time with their son. Charlie and Joey reminisce to another happy time during their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - I can't thank you enough for your beautiful comments! You make posting this story worth it!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Joey shook her head at Charlie’s insistence to tell Kaitlyn, “Charlie this is not your decision. It’s not your relationship so you have no say in whether or not I tell--” “I do have a say in this Jo,” Charlie interrupted, “I was the one you cheated on her with so if I want to lift that off my conscience I’ll tell her the truth. You can’t do this to her if you really care about her...in a friend or girlfriend kinda way. How can you not see that you are making a really bad decision here?” “What you mean like my decision last night to sleep with you?” Joey muttered under her breath, hoping Charlie didn’t hear her.

“Well it’s nice to know what you really think about last night,” Charlie growled. Joey winced, “Charlie, I didn’t mean...” Charlie crossed her arms over her stomach, “Was that all just a bunch of crap you told me before?” “What do you mean?” Joey asked quickly. Charlie sighed, “That whole ‘last night was special and perfect,’ ‘I love you but I’m not ready to be with you again,’ and my favourite, ‘last night was just a one last time.’ Did you just spin a bunch of lies there to stop me from telling Kaitlyn?” “No of course not. I meant everything I said to you Charlie,” Joey insisted desperately.

“I don’t believe you,” Charlie whispered, “That was all just a lie to get me to be okay with what happened last night. To get me to be okay with the fact you don’t want to be with me again and so I won’t go and rat you out to your little girlfriend about who you were with last night.” Joey stood up, took a few steps forward, and placed her hand on Charlie’s arm, slowly pulling her towards her until they collapsed seated on the couch next to each other again.

“Charlie, last night meant everything to me. None of what happened last night or what I told you before is a lie,” Joey urged earnestly, “The fact that I’m just not ready for us to be a couple and a family again...that’s my issues and I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense. None of this makes any sense for me to say how amazing last night felt, and that I can’t be with you yet but...I’m not strong enough to end things with Kaitlyn yet and give us a chance to see if we can have a future together. Trust me I know how complicated this all is...it doesn’t make any sense to me either. All I know is as much as I know we share a deep connection that’ll never fade, I’m not ready to trust myself completely with you because I’m terrified of not being able to cope if we split again. And even though it might make more sense to break it off with Kaitlyn so I...we can continue to work through our issues...I can’t do that right now. I just don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone, Joey. You have all your friends and you have...” Charlie tried to remind her. “Charlie, I’m not ready to tell her,” Joey stated firmly. “So, you’re just gonna start your relationship off with her based on a lie? I’m not gonna lie for you Joey, I mean it. If you’re not gonna stand up and be honest then I’ll have to do it for you,” Charlie responded equally as firm. “Why are you trying to ruin this for me? Is this some small way to get back at me for not wanting to be with you? So you can break me and Kaitlyn up in an attempt for me to come crying back into your arms?” Joey demanded.

“I’m not that desperate to have you back like that,” Charlie replied angrily, “Joey, you can’t keep this a secret. Betting you’ve already told Aden about us and believe me...these things always have a way of coming out. Do you want her to find my earring in your room or something equally as obvious to what happened? You can’t hide this, and I’m not going to walk around with a guilty conscience just to keep you happy. You can’t do this to her. I’m not gonna let you.” Joey closed her eyes, unable to look at Charlie, “Charlie, this is not your choice. I feel guilty too for doing this...but I just can’t tell her. We’ve been friends for so long and I don’t want to hurt her...you didn’t want to hurt me when you lied to me about Hugo...can’t you see that I just want the same thing? I just need you to--”

“Mama,” Riley interrupted quietly from the bottom of the stairs. Both women flicked their heads towards his direction. “Hey, what are you doing up?” Charlie asked hurriedly as she stood up. Riley took a small step back, “I uh...heard you fighting and...” Joey quickly glanced at Charlie, before looking back at Riley, “We weren’t fighting, we were just...talking about some stuff. Everything’s okay between us.” “I thought things were better between you two. I thought...you were...” _getting back together..._ Riley started to admit sadly.

“Hey c’mon, Ry, things are better between us, we promised no more fighting. I know...that you have been hoping for us to...but things are still...a little bit complicated between your Mum and me. We’re just...trying to work out things between us...and that’s gonna take a bit of time, okay?” Charlie told him, then sitting back down next to Joey she motioned for him to join them, “Come here for a moment, sweetie.”

Riley hesitated before walking around in front of the couch. Standing in front of Charlie, she lifted him up onto her lap, so he was facing Joey. Joey took hold of his free hand, smiling down at him, as Charlie wrapped her arm tightly around his waist. “Hey buddy, we’re sorry if you thought we were fighting but we were just talking. You see I...well I...realized that I forgot to read you a story tonight before bed, so we were just deciding if I should go wake you up to read one to you,” Charlie lied playfully. “She’s right,” Joey played along, “I figured it’d be mean of us to wake you again ‘cause I know how hard it’s been for you to get to sleep now with your arm in the cast but you know your mum...doesn’t listen to me.”

Riley looked up at both of them, “Well, I couldn’t sleep...I had a nightmare about you two fighting again...so when I came down here and heard...” “We’re sorry, baby, we’re here for you now,” Charlie soothed as she kissed him on the top of his head, “No more nightmares, and Joey and I aren’t fighting. We promised we wouldn’t do that again for you. We were just...being silly with our little argument.” “Do you need one of us to go tuck you back into bed?” Joey offered. Riley bit his lip, continuing to look up at both of them, “Well...I’m up now...tell me a story.” Charlie smiled, “Sure, why don’t I take you back upstairs and I can read you The--” Riley shook his head, “I want to stay down here with you two...hang out as a family. Can you both tell me a story?” “Absolutely,” Joey agreed softly, “Which story do you want us to read you? I’ll go up to your room and get the book.”

Riley gripped onto her hand, pulling her back on the couch when Joey went to stand up, then smiling up at them again mischievously, “Um...I don’t want you to read me a story. Can you tell me a story?” Charlie nodded, “Okay then, sweetie. What kind of story do you want us to tell you?” Riley giggled playfully, “A Joey and Charlie story.” Joey eyed him suspiciously, repeating, “You want to hear a Joey and Charlie story?” Charlie stared over at Joey, then down at Riley, “Well, what kind of story do you want to know about us, Riley?” Riley looked up at her, “Umm...how come you decided to name me Riley?”

“Well, that is a good question, but there’s not much in the answer other than we both liked it,” Joey told him. “C’mon, Jo...” Charlie pleaded, “He wants us to tell him a story...so let’s tell him the story.” “Do you even remember?” Joey whispered lightly. “A huge decision on what to name our child? Yeah course I do,” Charlie replied happily. Riley continued staring between both his parents, waiting for them to tell him the story...waiting for them to remember the happy memories they had with one another. Both Charlie and Joey stared down at him lovingly as they took their turns telling him the tale.

_ Flashback – September 2010 _

_Charlie slipped quietly into the house she had just recently bought with Joey. Tiptoeing through the halls, holding her shoes in her hand so she could be quieter, she inched opened her bedroom door and slipped inside. Placing her handbag and shoes down on the ground she suddenly noticed the room wasn’t flooded with darkness. “Hey,” Joey whispered. “Jesus Jo...you scared me. What are you doing up so late?” Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she turned around and saw Joey sitting up against the bed head, with the bedside table lamp on next to her. “Trying to sneak in?” Joey smirked. “Well I thought my pretty wife would be asleep, didn’t I?” Charlie rolled her eyes._

_Charlie yawned as she walked across the room to the wardrobe, pulling out a pajama shirt. Facing away from Joey she quietly removed her police uniform, and bra, before slipping the shirt over her head. Turning back to her wife, Charlie grinned, “Were you peeking?” “A wife is allowed. I’m pretty sure that’s in the vows,” Joey joked. Charlie yawned again, chuckling cheekily, “I never said you weren’t allowed, Jo. I love when you stare at me. So, you didn’t answer my question, how come you’re up late?” “Couldn’t sleep, and I was worried about you. Your shift finished hours ago,” Joey pointed out._

_Charlie walked over to their dresser, pulling her hair out of its bun, she started to brush her hair, “Yeah sorry about that. I was all set to leave, but Watson wanted to go out on patrol. No bad guys to chase, just kept driving around the town. Felt bad for her, so I decided to join her. I think she’s avoiding going home, and it was either go out on patrol or go to Noah’s and get drunk with her.” “Why’s she avoiding going home?” Joey asked confused. “Something about her girlfriend breaking up with her,” Charlie said yawning again. “That sucks...wait you never told me Watson was gay,” Joey realized. “I didn’t even know until tonight,” Charlie explained, “Don’t know why she never said anything considering her boss is married to a woman but I guess she’s just a private kinda person. So yeah she was in a mood so I figured distracting her with work would...work.”_

_Charlie turned back to Joey, placing the brush down, she yawned again, before taking a few steps forward and crawled onto their bed, collapsing on top of Joey. “Oww,” Charlie whinged, sitting back up slightly, “Well now that just woke me up.” Charlie opened her eyes, and frowned as she pulled a book that was resting against Joey’s chest from between them. Charlie eyed her suspiciously, “What’s with the book?” Joey took the book from Charlie’s grasp, placing it next to them allowing Charlie to cuddle back against her, “Couldn’t sleep and I was missing you so I figured I’d get some reading done.”_

_Charlie circled her hand over Joey’s stomach, then looked up at her concerned, “I didn’t even think when I collapsed on you...I’m sorry did I squash the peanut?” “No, you squashed the Mama,” Joey giggled, “And can you please stop calling it the ‘peanut.’ Can’t you come up with anything that’s not so...cute but totally lame?” Charlie grinned happily, as she slipped her hand under Joey’s shirt and continued her comforting movement over Joey’s torso, “C’mon what’s wrong with ‘peanut’? I can’t get used to calling him or her CJ Junior like you and Ruby. How is the bubs anyway? How did the appointment go with Rachel today? God I can’t believe I had to work through my lunch break and couldn’t make it to the appointment with you.”_

_“It went fine, everything’s normal sweetie. And I know you wanted to be there, don’t worry so much it was just one Doctor’s appointment. Besides you worry too much, I think Rachel enjoyed not having you there asking a million questions,” Joey chuckled. Charlie blushed, “I guess since I don’t really...recall much about my own experience with Ruby because I was too... I’m sorry I can’t help but be worried about my girl...s.” Joey eyed her suspiciously, “Are you fishing for an answer? Because you know I don’t have it. We both agreed for it to be a surprise.” “Surprises suck,” Charlie groaned, “I didn’t know how hard this would be not knowing if we’re having a girl or boy. You sure you don’t want to know?”_

_“Well we both decided to be surprised, and I’m not going back on that this soon, babe,” Joey smiled, “’Course I want to know. It would make this easier.” Joey pointed to the book, holding it up. “Baby names,” Charlie grinned, “You just want to decide on a name so I’ll stop calling the baby ‘peanut’ huh?” “Heck yeah,” Joey laughed, “No, that’s not the only reason. It’ll just be nice to have something decided on before the kid arrives. I know some people like to wait until they meet their baby but I think we should at least be able to narrow it down a little if not make a decision...one that might be changeable when we meet our child.” “Are you afraid?” Charlie asked concerned. “I’d be lying if I said no, but I’m not that scared ‘cause I have you by my side,” Joey replied. “You are so brave, and I’m not the reason for that,” Charlie smiled, “So anyway...baby names...what are your thoughts?”_

_“I wish I could decide. There are too many names to consider. Why’s this got to be such a huge decision?” Joey complained. Charlie continued stroking Joey’s torso, “Probably ‘cause it affects the child’s entire life...especially if we pick a really God awful name that’ll get the kid teased all through school. It’s scary knowing we could completely traumatize our kid for the entire of his or her school years, and those type of problems continue well into adult life. It’s bad enough our child might end up getting teased for having two mums...and we’re not always gonna be around to stop it.” “Don’t be so dramatic Charlie,” Joey groaned, “Our kid will learn to deal with any kids that have a problem with us. By being raised by both of us, he or she won’t know any different or see it being wrong. Besides I’m sure we can come up with something that won’t ruin the kids’ whole life.” “So, what are your first instincts for a name?” Charlie questioned._

_“For little CJ Junior...well in the spirit of our names...and the fact it’s always been something I’ve liked...I was thinking maybe we could just settle for one name that’ll suit a boy or girl. You know the whole guys’ name for a girl or a strong...not at all wimpy girls’ name for a boy,” Joey told her. “I like that...and I like that it’s something that comes from our own names...guys’ names for girls. Ooh but it has to be a name that has a shortened nick name, you know like how we have Charlz and Jo...I like nick names. Plus, then we can use the kids’ full name when we’re scolding them, makes it so much more effective. I used to hate when my parents did that to me,” Charlie frowned._

_“Charlz, we do not need to think about scolding our child this early. Hello the kid hasn’t even been born yet, give him or her a chance before they do something wrong. You are gonna have to learn the innocent until proven guilty method of parenting, Senior Constable,” Joey laughed happily. “Please...with parents like us, our kid is gonna get into a world of trouble. Remind me again why I signed up for this?” Charlie whinged. “’Cause you love me. And you wanted this as much as I do,” Joey reminded her. “I know I did, I just can’t believe how quickly everything’s happening. Just under a year ago I was completely lost without you, thinking I’d never find anyone else to love...and now here we are. I have you back where you belong, we’re happily married, and now I have two people I love most in the world. You,” Charlie leaned up capturing Joey’s lips in a brief kiss, then shuffling back down to kiss Joey’s tummy, “And the ‘peanut’.”_

_Joey rolled her eyes, “Well me and the...’peanut’ love you too.” “You two are both the best thing that ever happened to me,” Charlie gushed. “Don’t tell Ruby,” Joey joked. “Well I ah...I meant Ruby, you, and the ‘peanut’ are all my number one best things to ever happen to me,” Charlie stuttered. "You know you can't really have three number one's you goof," Joey chuckled. "Yeah I know but life is good and I don't want it to change. Except for the fact I can't wait to meet this little person," Charlie sighed contently. "Me either," Joey agreed, as she slipped her hand underneath her own shirt, entangling it with Charlie's, "So names?"_

_"Right sorry keep getting distracted," Charlie apologized, then pausing, "Um well names I like for either a boy or girl...Billie or Shannon or Kim...but they don't really have shortened nicknames. How 'bout Sam? Sammy for a nickname...even though that’s technically a longer nickname?" "Hmmm," Joey hesitated, "I kinda dated a Sam for a couple months before I met you. Safe to say it didn't work out." "You don't say," Charlie laughed, "Wait was that the girl that you were with and she cheated on you with her ex?" "Yeah...guess I go for that type...sorry not going there. Besides it didn't hurt because I never really had any major feelings for her like I did for you," Joey replied._

_"Ok well Sam and Sammy are out," Charlie decided. "What about Jessie?" Joey suggested, "Hmmm nah ignore that I don't really think it goes well with either Collins or Buckton." "What's wrong with Jessie Collins?" Charlie questioned. "I like it, I just don't love it," Joey admitted, "And are you sure you don't want this child to have your surname?" "Eh...I already got Ruby carrying on my name, and I'm pretty sure she'll be keeping her own name if she ever gets married. I think it's fair that you have someone continue your name too," Charlie proposed, then biting her lip and muttering, "Long as it's not a Jeffries, I'm happy."_

_"Charlz," Joey groaned disappointedly, "How many times do I need to tell you this baby is yours, not Aden's? Will this always be an issue for you?" Charlie furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Guess I'm still a little angry at my Dad." "How come?" Joey pushed. Charlie sighed, "You know the argument I had with him the other day about the fact he doesn't want to treat our child as his grandchild because it's not biologically mine. I told you about that." Joey looked at her confused. "I didn't tell you," Charlie realized, "I'm sorry, Jo, I thought I told you about it. Urgh it must have been Ruby I was venting about it to."_

_Joey squeezed Charlie's hand, "Your dad really said that? He thinks just because I'm carrying our child that it doesn't make him the kid's grandfather...or you its mother." "He didn't...say that last part...exactly," Charlie whimpered, "Probably only because Morag cut him off from saying the second part. Don't worry about it, Jo, I'm not at all bothered by his stupid thoughts. It's not my problem if that's how he thinks. Besides Morag pointed out that he'll probably forget his stupid ramblings when he sees our baby for the first time. I promise you he'll be fine. He's just still...adjusting to the fact that I'm married to a woman."_

_"Wish he didn't have to...'adjust' and he could just be happy for us. I really thought he would be by now...he accepted us getting married...so how can he not be happy for us that we’re starting our lives together and having a child?" Joey confessed, "Sorry I know you don't like to talk about it. Okay back to baby names...what do you think about...Max? Or Alex? Cameron? Maybe Taylor?" "Nah those names are too common, I want something different," Charlie grumbled. "Well we're running out of names here, Charlz," Joey groaned, "Guess that's kinda my fault with the whole name that will suit a boy or girl." "Yes, I blame this entirely on you," Charlie laughed, “How about Jamie? Jamie’s cute.” “What happened to something that isn’t too common?” Joey pointed out. “Okay fine,” Charlie sighed sleepily, “Last ditch effort for the night before I fall asleep. Hmmm...Riley...Riley Collins.”_

_Joey cocked her head to the side, “Riley?” “Yeah okay fine, we’ll talk some more about better ideas tomorrow,” Charlie yawned. “No, Charlie, that’s not what I meant,” Joey suddenly grinned, “I love it!” “Huh?” Charlie puzzled. “God, what’s up with your memory?” Joey shook her head, “Riley, I absolutely love it. It’s perfect!” “Really? I came up with the perfect name?” Charlie asked surprised. “Yes, you did,” Joey gushed, “Seriously it’s perfect. It’s an adorable name for a boy, and a tough little name for a girl. We can call him or her Ry for short and go all ‘Riley Collins’ when the kid gets into trouble as you insist he or she will. That’s it, it’s perfect. I know it is.”_

_“Well at least we got that sorted,” Charlie smiled, “I kinda love it too. You’re right it is perfect. Little Riley Collins. That’s our kid!” Joey stroked Charlie’s hand comfortingly, “I love it too. And I love you. See I told you that you would make a perfect mum...Charlie? Charlie?” Joey rolled her eyes, as she stared down at Charlie who had now fallen asleep against her. Leaning over softly, Joey flicked off the lamp and placed the book on the bedside table, before snuggling closer to her wife._

_ Present Day – March 2015 _

“Riley? Riley?” Joey smiled softly, as she rolled her eyes, and repeated the similar action she did years before, as she stared down at her now slumbering son, who was curled up on Charlie’s lap. Looking up at Charlie, who had her eyes closed, resting lightly, Joey’s smile widened at the image, “Did he fall asleep a while ago?” Charlie blinked her eyes open slowly, “Nah just a couple minutes ago. Sorry you seemed a little...engrossed in your part of the story. Didn’t want to stop you.” Joey looked down at the floor, still smiling contently, “That was a good night. Do you think that was the point of Riley asking us to tell him a story like this...to remember the good times?” Charlie stared at their son, curled up against her, “That’s our boy. I...should go put him back to sleep.”

Charlie shifted Riley against her hip, leaning him against her shoulder, as she stood up and walked towards the staircase. “Charlie,” Joey called out quietly, getting up and following her, “About before...” Charlie turned around, “I’m not changing my mind Joey. If you don’t go and tell Kaitlyn tomorrow...I will.” Joey nodded silently, as Charlie turned back and carried Riley up the stairs to his room. Joey stared down at the floor as she slumped against the bottom of the stairs. _How did I mess everything up so badly? How will I ever learn to trust myself...enough to decide if I’m ready to get my family back?_


	29. Way To Ruin Someone’s Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Joey refusing to tell Kaitlyn that she cheated on her with Charlie the other night, Charlie decides she needs to intervene and tell Kaitlyn herself. During their convo, Charlie learns some of Kaitlyn's backstory. Will Charlie go ahead and tell her that Joey cheated on her? If she does, is Charlie doing it for her own benefit?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Charlie sat in her car outside the hospital fidgeting with her nails. She’d been sitting there for the last ten minutes and sighed heavily for the hundredth time. And about the thousandth time that day. Charlie had spent the entire morning at Aden’s apartment with Joey and Riley, keeping a careful eye on Joey. Just hoping and waiting for Joey to speak up and tell her that she’d decided to tell Kaitlyn about their night together. But she didn’t. Joey just ignored her every time she looked at her, and every time Charlie tried broaching the subject again... Joey just kept hoping Charlie would give up. But she didn’t.

Eventually Charlie got sick of Joey’s in-action, and leaving Riley with Joey, she told her former lover she was going out for a drive. Joey knew exactly where Charlie was going, and couldn’t stop her. She’d spent the entire morning, along with a sleepless night, trying to work up the courage to be honest with Kaitlyn about her infidelity... _God I can’t call it that! ‘Infidelity’ makes it sound so...dirty and wrong. Yes, technically it was because I still cheated even though it was with my...wife...probably soon to be ex-wife...the way I’ve been acting. My night with Charlie was anything but an infidelity...it was beautiful and perfect and...we were Joey and Charlie again...before the problems. It didn’t matter that we’d been apart for so long...having her in my arms, kissing her passionately, making love to her tenderly all night long...why couldn’t that just be the start for us again?_

_Why am I so scared to just tell Kaitlyn about our night together? Why am I more scared...of letting Charlie back into my life and heart again completely? Why can’t things just work out the way they’re meant to? Are things meant to work out between me and Charlie? Or are they already working out the way they’re supposed to? Why am I so terrified to trust her again? Am I taking the easy way out? Of course I am...I’m leaving it up to Charlie to tell Kaitlyn ‘cause I’m too afraid to face up to what we’ve done. I don’t want Kaitlyn to leave me...’cause I’m afraid if she does I could end up back in an emotionally charged embrace and...back in Charlie’s arms for comfort._

_I don’t want that. I can’t give her false hope by making her think I’m ready to be with her completely again and...hurt Charlie like that again. Why can’t I be ready? Why can’t I be the person she deserves and put my family back together? I hate the person I’ve become, and making Charlie do this when I should have the guts to...she’s only gonna hate me too. I don’t deserve her forgiveness...either of their forgiveness for what I’ve done. All I ever do is screw everything up...because I just can’t find it in my heart to trust Charlie completely...or myself. Will I ever find a way to?_ Joey closed her eyes, and curled up on the couch alone, her thoughts drowning her consciousness, as she watched Riley sitting peacefully on the ground playing video games.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair as she walked into the hospital entrance. Unsure of where Kaitlyn lived or whether she would be working at the hospital that day, Charlie figured it would be the best option to try there first. Disappointed in Joey for putting her in this situation, Charlie was still determined not to let her own guilt get the better of her and tell Kaitlyn the truth about Joey’s betrayal. Wandering through the halls, it didn’t take long for her to spot Kaitlyn and Rachel talking at the nurses’ desk. Hesitating in the hallway a few meters away from them, Charlie stood there watching them, waiting for Rachel to leave.

_How the hell am I meant to tell this woman that Joey cheated on her...with me the other night?_ This thought continued to plague Charlie’s mind as she watched Kaitlyn standing there smiling and laughing with Rachel. _Way to ruin someone’s good mood,_ Charlie thought sourly. Charlie continued to watch as the two Doctors were interrupted by a patient of Rachel's. As Rachel walked the patient presumably back to their room, Kaitlyn made her way in the opposite direction. Charlie chased after her, hoping to catch her alone so they could talk and not make a scene. _Maybe this wasn’t such a brilliant plan to tell her here at her work...well I guess I’m here now...and I can’t put this off._ As Charlie followed her quickly around a corner, she frowned as the Doctor was nowhere to be found in the hallway. Looking around the hallway, Charlie's eyes finally fell on some office doors opposite her, one of which was Kaitlyn's. Taking another deep breath Charlie walked up to the door.

The door was half-open and Charlie hesitantly peeked inside the room. Not finding Kaitlyn sitting at her desk, Charlie took a step into the office, and spotted the woman standing at a filing cabinet, pulling out some files and flipping them open. She had her pen tucked above her ear, which she hurriedly pulled down to write some notes in one of the files she had open. Taking another breath, Charlie knocked on the door softly. Kaitlyn’s pen scrawled across the page as she jumped slightly. Turning around she looked surprised to see Charlie standing alone at the door.

“Hey,” Kaitlyn greeted friendly. “Hey,” Charlie replied, “Can I...ah come in?” “Sure,” Kaitlyn agreed, still cheerful, as she closed the patient files she held and walked over to her desk. Dumping the files on her desk, she motioned for Charlie to take a seat opposite. Charlie paused but sat down opposite the woman, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you before and make you scrawl all over the papers.” “Trust me with my handwriting, nobody’ll think that huge squiggle isn’t meant to be there,” Kaitlyn grinned, “So what brings you here? Is this about Joey?”

“Ah...sort of yeah,” Charlie stuttered. “Kinda figured, since she’s who we have in common,” Kaitlyn pointed out. Charlie paused as Kaitlyn’s friendly nature kept haunting her for what she needed to tell her. _Why can’t she just act like she completely hates me? After what I’ve put Joey through...and now what I’m about to tell her...why does she gotta be so friendly and make this ten times harder?_ Kaitlyn stared at Charlie strangely sensing that the woman didn’t want to be there, but knew that being arrogant to Joey’s ex wouldn’t solve anything, so she resolved to be as pleasant as possible.

“So, what’s up with Jo? Is this about the slightly distracted mood she was in yesterday?” Kaitlyn asked, tired of waiting for Charlie to speak. “Um yeah...well see the thing is...she’s...” Charlie continued stumbling. “She’s still worried about Riley, isn’t she?” Kaitlyn presumed, “Of course she is...but it’s more than that. God she’s not still angry with you, is she? Because I tried to convince her that it was no one’s fault if that’s why you’re here. If you want me to tell her that she needs to forgive you for the Riley’s accident.”

Charlie bit her lip, “Well actually...yeah...I mean yeah she’s still very worried about Riley...and well it’s just that...Riley hasn’t been sleeping too well the last night or two so I was thinking you could prescribe him something to help him.” _WTF? Where the hell did that come from and why...in God’s name did I delay telling her? She needs to know..._ Kaitlyn eyed Charlie suspiciously for a moment, “Sorry that he’s having such a hard time. Sure, I should be able to arrange that. I’ll need to check it with Rachel first as she was his Doctor for the accident and she might insist on seeing him for an appointment first. If not, I should be able to get something together for him, and I can drop them off at the apartment tonight if you’d like before he goes to bed. Sound good?”

“Ah huh...sounds fine,” Charlie replied weakly, still silently cursing herself for now delaying the inevitable. Kaitlyn nodded, “So...not that I mind or anything but how come you came to me? You could’ve gone straight to Rachel since she’s the one who treated him.” “Oh ah...she looked busy with another patient when I got here so...figured I could ask you for help,” Charlie stuttered nervously. “No problems. Well I can give you a call when I speak to Rach and let you know if she’d prefer to see Riley first,” Kaitlyn replied, then asked anxiously, “Was there anything else I can do or is there another reason you’re here?”

“Umm yeah,” Charlie nodded, as she ran her hand through her hair, “There’s another reason for my visit...it’s just that Joey and I...or well Jo...” Charlie trailed off as she couldn’t ignore the slight glint in Kaitlyn’s eyes, she’d ignored it since she walked into the office, but she couldn’t do so any longer. Every time either of them mentioned Joey, Kaitlyn’s eyes lit up happily. _She’s happy to be with her and it shows...how quickly will that light in her eyes flicker out when I tell her? How will Joey look at me when she blames me for Kaitlyn finding out?_ “Well okay...the thing is Joey and I kinda...I mean we didn’t ‘kinda,’ we actually did...it’s just...” Charlie stumbled over all her words, then taking a deep breath, she whispered confidently, “Don’t hurt her. She can’t cope with anymore hurt...so don’t hurt her...okay?”

Kaitlyn’s eyebrow raised slightly, “You came here to tell me not to hurt Joey...ah something tells me that...wasn’t what you were gonna say.” Charlie chewed on her lip, “What else did you expect me to tell you?” Kaitlyn stared at Charlie, searching her eyes for any hint, “Not sure. But I guess that makes sense...you coming out here to...do the protective ex thing and tell me...not to hurt her. At least you’re not here telling me to stop standing in your way because that would be... You still care about her enough to make sure she’ll be okay?” “I’ll always be there...looking out for her. One way or another,” Charlie whispered, “I just wanted to make sure you knew...how much Joey...means to all of us and we don’t want to see her hurting again.”

“That’s a fair call,” Kaitlyn shrugged, “You don’t know much about me except my family. And with a brother like...all you can assume is that I’ll end up hurting her. Look I never came back here to Summer Bay intent on winning Joey back. I ah...was going through a hard time after how my last relationship ended...and I just needed a change...I needed my best friend. Someone I can trust. I know that Joey’s told you she’s taking it slow with me because she doesn’t want to rush into anything but that goes for me too. Not that it’s any of your business but I’m not ready for anything too serious right now. But that doesn’t mean that I’m gonna hurt her. You don’t need to worry about her. She’s fine...and I think she’s happy for the first time in a while.”

Charlie smiled lightly, “Thank you.” Charlie stood up, and made her way to leave. Kaitlyn returned to her paperwork. Charlie paused at the doorway, “I hope you really mean what you said about not hurting her. By the way...I’m sorry you had a hard time with your last relationship ending...I know what it’s like to go through that.” “No, you don’t,” Kaitlyn suddenly replied angrily, “You’ve still got Joey in your life.” Charlie sensed some sadness behind Kaitlyn’s anger, “Well I’m sure if you wanted your last girlfriend back in your life you could--” “I can’t have her back in my life...she’s dead,” Kaitlyn revealed desolately.

Charlie was taken aback by the sadness in Kaitlyn’s voice, and the look of despair on the woman’s face, and instantly felt bad for what she had originally came to tell the woman... _she’s right...I’ve still got Joey in my life...I couldn’t bear it if I lost her like that..._ “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean...” “Yeah well...like I said...I just needed my best friend to help me cope with my grief,” Kaitlyn told her. “When did she die?” Charlie asked quietly. “Nearly a year ago,” Kaitlyn answered miserably, “It still hurts...and it’s being hard imagining moving on...but I guess that’s something Joey and I have in common with our relationship.”

Charlie nodded sadly, still feeling a new level of respect for the woman to go through that grief and survive it, “If you don’t mind me asking...how did she die?” “I don’t really want to talk about that,” Kaitlyn interrupted softly. “Fair enough,” Charlie decided, “Once again...I’m sorry. I know that probably doesn’t help...but I’m sorry you had to go through that. Nobody should have to go through that pain...I’ll see you later on when you drop around later with Riley’s prescription.” Kaitlyn nodded, as Charlie walked out of the office.

Taking a few steps down the hallway, Charlie lent against the wall. _Why the hell couldn’t I tell her? She needs to know...and now I’ve just made things worse by not telling her the truth when I had the chance to. Why couldn’t I tell her the truth about my night with Joey...what stopped me? Is it because I was so scared...that it’ll end up hurting Joey? Is it because I’ll do anything...not to hurt her again? Do I still love her...enough to do anything to protect her from any kind of pain...even though I’m now the one in pain because of it?_


	30. Living My Life In Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie catches up with her daughter and spends some time talking about her and Joey's decision that their night together doesn't meant they are ready to get their family back together. Charlie confesses to Ruby she did lie to Joey about her feelings for her wife. But after so many months of been crushed by Joey, will Charlie continue to live in hope that she'll get her family back or will Charlie crush Joey back?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty**

“So, let me get this straight,” Ruby recalled lightly to Charlie, who had come over to their old house to help Ruby pack up some of her things to move in with Geoff after being at the hospital. Taking a coffee break, the girls were seated at the kitchen table. “Since I last spoke to you...when you were pretty ecstatic at the idea of you and Joey getting back together, and you getting your family back, you’re now telling me that Joey has told you that she’s still not ready to be with you? You agreed that you were okay with the fact that you’re not meant to be together yet because you also agreed that your night together was for some form of closure? Something you called a ‘one last time.’

And now you tried to do the right thing and convince Joey to tell Kaitlyn the truth about your night together, and she refused to for some unknown reason because she doesn’t want to hurt Kaitlyn. Even though she’s been in that exact situation herself after you lied to her about Hugo. You stood up for yourself and went to go tell Kaitlyn the truth because Joey wasn’t willing to. And then you baulked on telling Kaitlyn the truth about you and Joey? Does that sum everything up?”

“Yeah pretty much,” Charlie replied gloomily, taking a sip of her coffee. “What the hell, Charlie?” Ruby screeched, swatting Charlie over the head. “Oww, Rubes, what was that for?” Charlie demanded. “Well for starters why the hell did you agree with Joey that the other night was just some ridiculous...’one last time’?” Ruby asked frustrated. Charlie ran her hand over her head where Ruby had hit her, “What was I supposed to do, Rubes? Sit there and let her tell me that our night together didn’t mean as much to her as it did to me...and then tell her exactly how I feel...only for her to reject me? Not like what she did tell me wasn’t a rejection.”

“Charlie, why can’t you be honest with Joey? Don’t you owe her that? Don’t you owe yourself and Riley that too?” Ruby questioned. “C’mon, Rubes, I did try to explain to her how I feel but...it’s not that easy. Especially when she...doesn’t feel the same way,” Charlie responded quietly, “The other night meant some small kind of closure for Joey. I can’t make her feel any different about it.”

“But you told me how much it meant to you. How much you thought it meant the same to Joey, and how this could be the start of getting your family back together. Why couldn’t you just tell Joey all this? Maybe then knowing how you feel would make her...accept the feelings she has for you and openly express them. You said she’s afraid to trust you completely again, so why in God’s name didn’t you just tell her how you feel? You can still fight for her. Just because she’s not ready yet to trust you doesn’t mean you can’t still fight for her. All you gotta do is be honest with her and let her know how you feel, then just take it slowly. You don’t have to rush straight back into a relationship. You just give her sometime and things will work out between you...I’m sure of it,” Ruby suggested.

“It’s not quite that simple Ruby,” Charlie sighed, “Joey isn’t ready for any kind of relationship with me and I just...need to accept it. I can’t push her into anything and even if I suggested taking it slow until she is ready...it’s still pushing her into something she doesn’t want right now. Besides...I did tell her how I felt...a little bit anyway. I told her that I was upset with her decision because it really hurt me, and that I’d gotten my hopes up too much...that we could make things work and be a family again.” “And how’d she respond to that?” Ruby queried.

Charlie half-smiled, but the sadness was still evident in her voice, “Joey told me she loved me...and I told her that I loved her too.” “You girls told each other that you loved each other...Aww Charlie...but wait why aren’t you together if you love each other?” Ruby asked confused. Charlie stared away from Ruby, “’Cause it wasn’t like that. When I told her I loved her...it felt different somehow. I meant it full-heartedly but it didn’t seem to have the same meaning it used to. We just realized that we are in love but...we’re not ready to be together again. Not yet anyway.”

“Charlie, that is complete bull,” Ruby accused, “I know you and I know that you don’t just say ‘I love you’ to just anyone so when you do you mean it 100%. And I know you were probably just too scared to admit the real reason for the meaning behind it. Just because Joey’s not ready to be back in a relationship with you...does not diminish that meaning. You love Joey and you always will.”

Charlie sighed, shaking her head lightly, “I know. Yes, okay I am still in love with Joey in every sense of the word...and yes, I kinda lied to her when I said the meaning behind the words ‘I love you’ was different. There was nothing different at all...except it just re-affirmed for me that...I still love her as much today as I did when we got married. I love her, okay, I love Joey. I don’t know how and I don’t know why but...I love her...and that’s never gonna change. And people will probably call me crazy but I can’t help it. I love Joey. It doesn’t matter what we’ve been through, how badly she’s treated me at some points, how she’s moving on and how she feels about me...I love her. Are you happy now?”

Ruby smiled lightly at Charlie’s honesty, “I’m happy that you told me, but I’m not the one that needs to know all that.” Charlie hung her head, staring down at her coffee mug, “Rubes, she doesn’t feel the same way about me. Okay yes, she said she loves me, but she still doesn’t trust herself enough to give me a chance. And it doesn’t mean that the love she feels for me...is anything like what I share for her. We’re married, so of course some small...tiny...part of her will always love me. I can’t just tell her all this and not expect her to freak out. What then huh? Do we spend the next few weeks awkwardly avoiding each other because I promised her and Ry I wouldn’t leave? I told you, Joey can’t take any kind of pressure from me and telling her I’m still in love with her...it might not go well.”

“Fine don’t tell her now, you can tell her in a few weeks maybe when she’s more comfortable with the fact that she does trust you. Maybe you telling her how you feel...is all she needs to know she trusts you,” Ruby suggested. Charlie shrugged silently. “Hey, Charlz,” Ruby continued, “Why didn’t you tell Kaitlyn about your night with Joey? From what you said...you seemed pretty determined to do the right thing because Joey wasn’t willing to...so why didn’t you?”

Charlie frowned, “Because all I would’ve done is hurt Joey...and I can’t do that. It doesn’t matter that Joey might’ve been selfish towards me these last few months or...that she doesn’t love me anymore...the way I want her too...but I can’t hurt her. Lying to Kaitlyn is a bad idea and whether she feels it now, Joey will feel guilty about it until she’s honest with her. Joey said she’s trying to change...and she’ll realize she can’t do that if she keeps being the same person and lying to Kaitlyn. And if Kaitlyn’s unwilling to forgive her...it’s not up to me to tell Kaitlyn myself because it’s not my relationship on the line. It has to come from Joey. Who’s to say Kaitlyn would even believe me? She’d probably just think that I’m trying to butt into their relationship and break them up. Not that I’d blame her, I’ve hardly supported Joey’s decision about her new relationship. And yes, we both know that I shouldn’t support it, feeling the way I do about Joey.

Yes, Joey’s been in this situation herself and she should know that honesty is the best thing for all involved. But I also know that my first relationship with Joey might not have ended so abruptly if I had been the one to tell her about Hugo. Maybe if I had been the one to tell her about my mistake, and not lied to her, then she wouldn’t have these trust issues with me. Joey needs to realize that Kaitlyn deserves the truth, and that it has to come from her. When I saw Kaitlyn at the hospital, she looked happy, Rubes, and I couldn’t just ruin that for her. She had this glint in her eyes every time we mentioned Joey.”

“You mean like the glint in your eyes every time you see Joey?” Ruby reminded her. “Guess it’s the one that Joey doesn’t notice anymore,” Charlie shrugged, “I went there today with all intentions to...be the honest, bitchy ex and tell her Joey and I slept together but then I realized that Kaitlyn’s...happy. And all this will do is hurt Joey. I’ve spent too much time over the last year hurting Joey, and I swore to myself when I moved in to Aden’s that I was done hurting her. It doesn’t matter that it’s not the right thing to do, to lie to Kaitlyn about Joey cheating on her, but...I can’t do it. I can’t continue to hurt Joey like that. I’d never forgive myself if I did.”

“You really love her enough to do anything to protect her don’t you?” Ruby realized. Charlie smiled, “Yeah, Rubes, I do. I don’t think that’s ever gonna stop. And because I love her...I really need to accept the fact that she needs to work things out on her own and that maybe...that’ll end up with her moving on for good. I can’t keep imagining that it’s not starting to happen. I just need to stand out of her way, stop interfering like the way I insisted on breaking the news to Kaitlyn. Joey deserves to be happy, and I love her enough to do anything that’ll give her that...whether that’s with me...or without.” Ruby pulled Charlie forward into a hug, “I hope she realizes one day what you’re doing for her.”

As Charlie gripped onto Ruby tighter, neither girl noticed Joey edge away from the back door, and walk away from their sight. At the front of the house, Joey leaned against the wall of the building, smiling calmly to herself, silently happy that neither of them had spotted her. After all, how could she have explained or tried to hide the fact that she’d been standing quietly at the doorway for the past five minutes? Listening to everything the pair had been talking about... _the fact that Charlie lied when she told me that it felt different telling me she loved me, that she really does still love me despite everything we’ve been through, and that she didn’t tell Kaitlyn about us...because she loves me too much to hurt me in anyway._

Having left Riley with Aden when he got home from work, Joey needed someone to talk to, and her best friend didn’t seem like the right person at the time. Her step-daughter, Ruby, did seem like the right person, so Joey had come over to talk about things with her friend. Knowing how close Charlie and Ruby are, Joey realized that she probably wouldn’t need to tell Ruby that her and Charlie had slept together, and that Ruby was never the type of person to judge anyone for their decisions. But she hadn’t expected that Charlie would be there, and she didn’t expect to overhear what she did.

Taking a walk down to the wharf Joey needed to gather her own thoughts before facing Charlie. Joey slipped her shoes off as she sat down at the end of the wharf, placing her feet in the water.

_Was it only yesterday I was here with Aden upset about sleeping with Charlie? How did things change so much in two days? Everything changed the moment I kissed her. How did I let things get so complicated? I knew things would change when Charlie moved in with us...but I never expected any of this to happen. A few days ago, we were arguing over the most stupidest things, and our son could’ve...died because of it._

_You’d think we’d learnt our lesson about our fighting but no we’re still arguing. And this time it’s all my fault. Too busy trying to concentrate on that fact that I cheated on Kaitlyn, and now that I was selfish enough to leave it up to Charlie to be the one to tell her. I’ve been too afraid to face my own feelings that came over me the other night. Trying desperately to convince myself and Charlie that I don’t want to be with her...when I do._

_I never wanted things to end between us, I never fell out of love with her. It would make things easier for all of us to get my family back. So why am I here sitting all alone? Knowing that Charlie still loves me and that she’d do anything not to hurt me? Why did I run off after hearing what I did? Why couldn’t I just rush back into her arms and tell her that I really do love her? Tell her that being with her the other night wasn’t a mistake...it was one of the best decisions of my life._

_But here I am...unable to tell her any of that...because I’m still terrified of my feelings for her. Just because we love each other completely...it doesn’t mean things will work out. We loved each other before our problems...and it didn’t stop them from happening. I didn’t lie to Charlie the other day when I said I can’t go through that again. Knowing how Charlie feels about me, knowing how I feel about her...it should be easy for us right? Why do my fears always get the better of me?_

_They’re the reason why I left her after she cheated on me with Hugo, and why I left her when our marriage was breaking down. Now they’re the reason why I’m not at our home, pulling her into my arms and telling her I want to make a fresh start and try again. Charlie’s right, I’m too afraid to trust my real feelings. How can I keep doing this? Living my life in regret rather than taking a chance and trying to fix things for my family._

_Is that what I really want? And what am I supposed to say to Charlie when I see her? That I know how we both feel but I’m still too scared to trust that so soon. Would she tell me that she’ll wait for me to be ready? Do I want to wait and see if things really can finally work between us? Can I just trust with a little time things can go back to normal between us or is that just wishing too much? How can they go back to normal? I can’t just expect things to work out between us._

_Why should they? After the way I’ve treated Charlie the last few days...months...I don’t deserve the feelings she has for me. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. Do I look her in the eyes and tell her I really do love her and I’ll find a way to fight through my fears so we can be together again? Or do I pretend that I didn’t hear everything she said and--?_

“Hey,” came a calm voice, pulling Joey out of her thoughts. “Hey,” Joey whispered back. Charlie stood there behind her silently for a moment, before she moved to sit down next to Joey, taking her own shoes off and letting the water splash against her feet. “How’d you know I was here?” Joey asked lightly. Charlie shrugged, “Figured you’d be in one of your ‘thinking’ moods...and this is your spot. Some things never change you know. Is Aden watching Ry?” Joey nodded, “Yeah he just got home from work and I just needed some time on my own. To think about things...like you said. You still know me that well.” “Yeah guess I do,” Charlie agreed, the sadness evident in her voice.

“So...um are you here to tell me that you...told Kaitlyn about us?” Joey asked, feigning knowledge of the answer. Charlie sighed heavily, kicking her feet softly against the waves, “I went to see her yeah...but I couldn’t tell her. I really wanted to then I got there and started talking to her and I couldn’t do it.” “How come?” Joey asked, wanting to hear Charlie tell her herself in her own words as she realized maybe Charlie would open up to her like she did with Ruby and tell her the truth about her feelings. That way I don’t have to work out how to tell her how I feel about her, I’ll just let her be honest first...then I’ll take things from there.

“Because I knew it would only hurt you,” Charlie admitted, “And I couldn’t do that. I’ve hurt you too much as it is and I can’t keep doing that. So, I just kinda lied to her about Riley not being able to sleep with his arm in a cast so she might drop ‘round later with a prescription if you just want to play along with that story. Or maybe you could take that opportunity and be honest with her.” “I know I should be honest with her. I just don’t know how,” Joey decided. “Well, it’s not like I’ve got much experience with telling you I cheated on you so...” Charlie paused, “Look I was wrong. I shouldn’t have butted in and tried to force you into telling Kaitlyn about us. It’s your relationship, not mine, and if you don’t want to tell her, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Thank you,” Joey whispered, “So, you didn’t want to hurt me anymore huh? Still being my protector. That’s sweet Charlie...it means a lot to me. And well ah...there’s something I...think we should talk about.” _Okay, here goes nothing, just be honest Collins. Just tell her you know she still loves you, you love her, and you hope with enough time--_ “Actually I’m glad you said that because there’s something I need to talk to you about too. Mind if I go first?” Charlie asked lightly, interrupting Joey’s thoughts. Joey shook her head.

“Okay, well see I’ve been doing some thinking since I came back from the hospital,” Charlie replied softly, still wading her feet in the water, “That wasn’t fair of you to put me in that situation. Making me be the one to tell Kaitlyn.” Joey nodded, sadly agreeing.

“And I know I didn’t actually tell her the truth, but I shouldn’t have had to. She’s your girlfriend, and you should’ve been the one there today telling her...not chickening out like I did ‘cause I’m afraid of hurting you,” Charlie continued honestly, “Now I’m the one that’s kinda hurt because I realized why I couldn’t tell her. I saw how happy she was every time I mentioned your name. She’s happy to be with you and she’s proud of you. I didn’t like that you put me in that situation, regardless if I chose to be there. I don’t like the person you’re becoming if you’re willing to lie to her like this. You do need to change and stop being this person...but so far you haven’t changed in the slightest. And as much as I hate seeing you in pain, I’m the one hurting because I couldn’t be honest today. And I’m the one in pain because I realized something today...”

_‘I love you...I never stopped loving you and I want to be with you. I want to find a way through our problems so we can be a family again’_...is what Joey expected to hear...

Charlie placed her hand on top of Joey’s, squeezing it lightly.

“I think maybe we need to accept that it’s over between us. You’ve moved on and you’ve made it pretty obvious...that she’s...who you want to be with right now in your life. I can’t keep clinging to some small hope that for the sake of our family things will go back to the way they were with us when we were happy together. So, unless you really decide that you can change...I think it’s about time we...you know finalize our marriage...officially...and well...legally. I think it’s time we look into getting a divorce.”


	31. Breaking Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback to happier times. This time we're going back to the night before the formerly happy couple got married. How did Charlie & Joey spend their last evening together before they tied the knot? Side note - hilarious mention for Jodi's H&A character in this one! Who knew like a decade later I'd totally be crushing on Jodi all over again over in Neighbours?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the absolute best TOAMBS. Haha yes both girls need to turn off their BS and talk to each other but they might get somewhere talking to someone else across the upcoming chapters...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_ Flashback – February 2010 _

_Ruby finally closed the front door at Leah’s, glad that the small party was finally over as the last guests left. Walking back out to the living room, she found Charlie rushing around the room, clearing up all the used drink cups and plates and throwing them into a plastic bag. “Everybody gone home?” Charlie looked up and saw Ruby standing behind her. Ruby walked over to Charlie and began helping her clean up, “Yeah, the girls all just left. It was a good night.” “Yeah it was a good night, I’m glad you suggested it,” Charlie agreed, then mused, “Though as good as it was...it wasn’t great. Felt like something was missing.”_

_Ruby grinned, “It didn’t feel like something was missing from tonight...but it sure felt like ‘someone’ was missing – Joey.” Charlie blushed, “Yeah...I missed her so much tonight.” Ruby shook her head laughing, “You two are pathetic! You saw her not four hours ago and you already can’t bear to be apart from each other.” “Four hours is a long time,” Charlie pouted, “You should have let Joey come to the party tonight.” Ruby rolled her eyes, “Well it was against the rules, Charlz, so she wasn’t allowed.” “Well it’s a stupid rule,” Charlie moped sadly, “I mean seriously...what genius came up with the idea of spending the night before your wedding without the person you’re gonna marry?”_

_“Obviously not someone who’s in love as much as you are,” Ruby chuckled, “Oh c’mon it’s just one night, Charlie, and then after tomorrow...you’ll never have to be apart again.” “But it’s a whole long night without her,” Charlie continued pouting, “What if I can’t sleep tonight without Joey...ah snuggling up against me? That could happen and then I’ll sleep in and miss my wedding or I’ll be too tired and my makeup won’t fix the bags under my eyes and I can’t get married looking like that so again I’ll miss my wedding. You know every conclusion from being apart from Joey tonight ends up with me missing my wedding. Are you really that mean?”_

_“Yes, I am,” Ruby smirked, “Please...you wouldn’t miss your wedding to Joey for anything in the world. So, suck it up woman and deal with the fact the next time you see your fiancé will be at your wedding tomorrow.” Charlie threw the final bits of rubbish in the bag, then tied it up, “You know payback’s a bitch, Rubes. I’m so gonna remind you of this day when you have your Hens night and are separated from the guy you love for a whole night.” “Ooh I’m so scared...Mum,” Ruby joked, “Really I’m just absolutely terrified of that prospect of spending one night apart before I get married. Besides...why are you so mopey? You and Joey spend nights apart all the time. Joey goes on two or three-day long trawler jobs, and you work plenty of night shifts so why is this night so different?”_

_“It just is, Rubes. It’s the night before our wedding and I just want to see her. You know...maybe find out if she’s...as nervous as I am about tomorrow,” Charlie admitted. Ruby walked over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her, “Why are you so nervous? By this time tomorrow you’ll be married to the love of your life.” “You know me...bit of a commitment phobe. My relationship with Joey is the longest I’ve ever had and I’m...kinda scared,” Charlie revealed as she hugged her daughter tightly, content as she realized it was the first time Ruby had embraced her like this since she found out Charlie was her mother._

_Ruby relaxed their embrace, and pulled away, but still stood in front of her mother, then as Ruby entangled their hands, she replied, “I know. I nearly spat out my drink when you told me you’d proposed to Joey. That Charlie Buckton had finally succumbed to romance and decided to settle down.” “Well maybe I just had to wait until the right person came along,” Charlie pointed out. “And I’m glad the right person finally did come along. You deserve to be happy Charlz,” Ruby grinned, “So, did you enjoy your party tonight?”_

_“I did indeed, Rubes. Thanks so much for planning it...and listening to me when I told you not to...you know,” Charlie tilted her head. “Well you’re welcome. It’s the least I could do for practically...abandoning you for the past six months...sorry ‘bout that,” Ruby said sadly. Charlie reached her hand up, stroking Ruby’s cheek, “Don’t blame yourself or feel sorry for that. It’s my fault. I should have told you that you were my daughter a long time ago...I was just too afraid of losing you.” Ruby smiled up at Charlie, “Well you’re not going to ever lose me so...you can stop being scared. I know things are still a little...weird between us...but we’re working through that and we’ll be stronger for that.”_

_“Hmmm smart, beautiful and forgiving...you’re definitely my kid,” Charlie chuckled. “Hmmm stubborn, a pain in the ass, and you worry too much about me...you’re definitely my mum,” Ruby teased. “Hey,” Charlie grinned as she swiped Ruby over the head gently, “You’re the pain in my ass, Rubes.” Ruby watched the smile lighten up on Charlie’s face, “Looks like you’re not nervous anymore.” “You kidding me? I’m doing everything I can not to crawl into bed and curl up into a ball...I’m so nervous. I just don’t want anything to go wrong tomorrow,” Charlie told her. Ruby hugged Charlie again briefly, “Nothing will go wrong tomorrow, promise. It’s gonna be great...you heard from Dad yet? Has he told you if he’s coming?”_

_Charlie shook her head sadly, “Nope. Spoke to Morag this morning and she’ll be there, and while she’s still trying to convince him to come...she’s not sure it’ll work.” “I can’t believe he’s been such an...ass about this,” Ruby gritted her teeth, “This is his only daughter’s wedding. What the hell is his problem?” “Don’t worry about it, Rubes,” Charlie sighed, “I can’t force him to be okay with my impending marriage to Joey. I know he accepts that I love her and she loves me...he’s just not okay with us...making this public commitment to each other. Guess he still thinks I’m throwing away my whole future...to a woman who’ll never be able to provide me with the life he expected for me.”_

_“That’s absolute crap, Charlz!” Ruby screeched, “I can’t believe you even let him say that kind of stuff. Has he said any of this to Joey?” “Not exactly,” Charlie answered, “He’s too gutless to say these things directly to her about how she’s not who he imagined me settling down with. But you know I can’t lie to Jo...so...yeah, she knows how he feels. She even drove up to the City the other day to see him and try and convince him to come to the wedding...guess it didn’t quite work. But you know what? I don’t want to think about that anymore. I just want to concentrate on tomorrow. If Dad’s not gonna accept my marriage to Joey, I don’t want him there.”_

_“Well at least you’ve got the right attitude,” Ruby pointed out, “You can’t let his pathetic views of your relationship get in the way of tomorrow. Tomorrow’s gonna be the best day of your life, nothing less so make sure you remember ‘cause it’ll never happen again. Tomorrow’s the start of your life together, and it’s gonna be a great life just like tomorrow.” “Thanks Rubes, at least I’ve got someone who supports me,” Charlie smiled. “You’re welcome. Now c’mon get on off to bed,” Ruby ordered, “Leah’s in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, and I’ll finish up in here. You just get some sleep and look forward to your big day.” Charlie smiled happily, “Thanks Rubes, I will. I can’t wait ‘til tomorrow, it’s gonna be great.”_

_A minute later Charlie walked into her room, yawning and stretching quietly, she looked over at her bed, still upset that she had to spend the night without Joey. Though she was still ecstatic and nervous about their commitment ceremony the following day, she couldn’t wait. She knew it was the right thing for her life. Sighing gently, Charlie looked over at her bedside table and stared at a photo of Joey and her hugging each other, which they had taken just after they got back together. Charlie decided a nice long relaxing shower might help calm her nerves._

_Walking into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her, she smiled as she saw the scene in front of her. And smiled even more when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. “Surprise,” Joey announced. Charlie tightened her hands around Joey’s arms, “It certainly is a good surprise. You did all this?” Joey nodded, then pressed her lips gently against Charlie’s shoulder, “Well I figured you would be a ball of nerves right now...and thought I might be the only one that could help.”_

_Charlie looked peacefully at all the candles surrounding the room, and the bubble-filled bath, “You’re absolutely right. I’m glad you’re here.” Joey brushed her lips sensuously up Charlie’s neck, “So, you’re not mad at me for turning up like this...and breaking tradition?” Charlie turned around in Joey’s embrace, so the two girls were facing each other, and Charlie lent forwards bringing their lips together desperately, then as she pulled away, “Are you kidding me? I haven’t stopped begging Ruby to let you come home tonight so we could be together. Screw tradition, I missed you too much.”_

_Joey chuckled heavily, “I’m glad I’m not the only one that felt that way. Kinda snuck out of Aden’s after my party and...snuck in here to spend some time alone with you.” “I love the way you think, wife-to-be,” Charlie grinned, “So, did Aden try and stop you coming back home?” “Oh, hell yes he did!” Joey smiled, “Had to wait ‘til he finally fell asleep before I could come over here and set all this up. But it was worth it to surprise you.” “I love you so much,” Charlie replied, “You always know exactly how I feel. I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” “Well then let’s get you undressed and how ‘bout we take a relaxing bath together to calm those nerves of yours?” Joey smirked. Charlie raised her eyebrows, “I think I love you even more. Just promise me one thing...we keep this a secret from Ruby.” Joey threw her arms around Charlie, “I think I can manage that wife-to-be.”_

_A few minutes later, the girls were lying in the bath, with Charlie cuddling up to Joey from behind. Joey relaxed into the embrace, “So, how was your hen’s night?” Charlie kissed Joey’s shoulder lovingly, “Awful. Like I said, I spent the whole time missing you and wanting my arms around you. Never plan on doing that again. And what about your night?” “It just got better,” Joey smirked, looking up at Charlie and bringing their lips together._

_“C’mon Jo, did you at least enjoy yourself a little bit?” Charlie asked. “Yeah I did actually. It wasn’t so much a Hen’s night for me though since I had all the guys there. Aden, Liam, Geoff, Xavier, Romeo, even Tony, Roman, and Alf turned up for a bit. Thankfully I did have at least Nicole and my friend from high school, Casey, there for the girls’ team. You do realize that you hogged all the girls for your party? Told you we should have had the parties on different nights or just had a joint party,” Joey pouted. “Ah c’mon you so had fun,” Charlie grinned, “Aden being your Best Man or whatever you want to call him, he would’ve made sure of it.” “Yeah you’re right, he made it a pretty good party,” Joey told her, then smirked, “The stripper was amazing.”_

_Charlie scoffed and started tickling Joey playfully, “That is so not funny!” “What? I wasn’t lying. C’mon this is Aden and all the guys we’re talking about. I was totally embarrassed by it but of course all the guys enjoyed watching her dance,” Joey admitted. “Was she hot?” Charlie asked worried, “Do I need to be concerned you’re leaving me for a stripper?” “Oh, she was totally hot and I’m so leaving you!” Joey teased. “You are so mean and you’re not going anywhere,” Charlie determined, “I won’t let you.”_

_“Well that’s a good thing for me isn’t it?” Joey chuckled, “So what about your party? Didn’t Ruby organize a stripper for you like she threatened?” “Oh yeah you wish,” Charlie rolled her eyes, “I know Ruby threatened that to embarrass me...but I think she was too embarrassed herself. Besides she didn’t know whether to hire a male or female stripper for me. I mean a male stripper would’ve entertained the girls more than me and she probably thought I’d either freak out or like it a little too much having a female stripper dancing for me.” Joey giggled, “Oh you totally would’ve loved it! Don’t think I haven’t seen you checking out some women since we’ve been together.” “It’s called ‘observing them from a distance’ thank you since I already have a girlfriend who I am completely in love with and none of those girls hold a candle to her,” Charlie revealed, “Besides turns out we didn’t need a stripper when Martha got a little trashed and did some table dancing...nearly topless.”_

_“No way!” Joey laughed. “Ohhh yeah, she certainly did,” Charlie giggled, then her expression turned serious, “Actually I felt really bad for her. I didn’t even realize but it’s pretty much been a year since Angelo confessed to killing Jack...and I guess knowing we’re getting married...that we’re getting the...’happily ever after’ that she never managed to get with Jack.” “Is she okay? Will she be right to come tomorrow?” Joey asked concerned. “Yeah,” Charlie replied as she started rubbing Joey’s back soothingly, “I spoke to her afterwards when Leah and I were sobering her up with some coffee. She’s happy for us and she can’t imagine anyone deserving more happiness than us. She just had a bad moment but she’ll be right. So, do you maybe want to get out of this bath? Maybe go and enjoy the luxury of our own bed for one last night as a normal couple?”_

_“Mmmm that sounds perfect but you know there was actually a small reason why I snuck over here,” Joey informed her. “What? So, you didn’t just come over to spend the night and calm my nerves? I’m hurt Jo,” Charlie joked. Joey looked back up into Charlie’s eyes intensely, “I thought you deserved to know tonight that...your Dad called me a couple hours ago.” “Oh,” was all Charlie could whisper in response. “You can relax babe,” Joey said sweetly, “He called to tell me that he’s coming tomorrow.” “Really?” Charlie asked disbelievingly. “Yes, he is. Turns out he really took to heart what I said to him when I visited him the other day,” Joey smiled, “He understands that we love each other and we’re ready for this commitment, and I’ll spend my life making you happy. That we’ll both spend our lives making each other happy. And he can’t wait to walk you down the aisle tomorrow...or that strip of sand we’re calling an aisle.”_

_Charlie’s lips curled into a huge smile, as she lent forwards, capturing Joey’s lips passionately, “I love you so much for doing this for me. This will make tomorrow even more perfect than it was gonna be. I cannot wait to marry you, Joey Collins.” “And I can’t wait to spend my life with you, Charlie Buckton,” Joey replied lovingly, “So, does this mean all your nerves about tomorrow are gone?” Charlie kissed Joey again, caressing her tongue gently, “Completely. Like you said...you’re the only person who could do that for me. I just want it to be tomorrow already so I can tell the world I’m happily married to the woman I love.”_

_“Well sadly for you we have at least one whole night left together before we can enjoy being married...so what would you like to do on our last night as a normal couple?” Joey asked curiously. “I...am gonna tell you how much I love you as I take you into our room and...snuggle up to you all night long,” Charlie smirked playfully. “Is that so?” Joey looked at her astounded, “The night before our commitment ceremony...and all you’re gonna offer me is a few cuddles?” “I never said I’d make the perfect wife,” Charlie laughed. “Well we’ll see about that,” Joey mused, “But I know you...and there’s no chance all we’ll do is snuggle tonight.” Charlie reached up stroking Joey’s cheek, “Well then why don’t we get out of this bath and find out?”_

_The following morning, after a passionate and beautiful night of love making, Charlie woke up completely content that today was gonna be the best day of her life. She frowned slightly as she realized Joey wasn’t entangled against her, but she smiled as she noticed a small card on Joey’s pillow. Charlie grinned happily as she read the card from Joey:_

_“I’ll see you down at the beach at 4 pm today, Mrs. Charlie Buckton.”_

_Charlie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face and glanced up intriguingly as there was a knock on her bedroom door. Ruby poked her head in the room, “Well are you ready for today, Charlz?” “I can’t wait to marry my soul mate. Today’s gonna be the first day of the rest of our lives together,” Charlie smiled happily._


	32. I’m Entitled To Be Acting Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an impending decision on if Charlie and Joey should throw in the towel and end their marriage for good, the former couple seek out some advice to help with their decision. But have they been set up to actually talk through their issues properly so they can make a fresh start one day in the future?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_ Present Day - Two weeks later – April 2015 _

Divorce. That one word had been swirling around Joey's mind, since the moment Charlie uttered it. Slamming the door behind her quietly, Joey scowled as she spotted Charlie sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine. Walking over to her, Joey sat down silently in the chair next to her. "You're late," Charlie grunted, as she continued flicking through her magazine, not needing to look at the time. "Had to drop Riley off with Ruby on my way here. Then when I got back in my car it wouldn't start, the damn stupid thing. Didn't want to hassle Rubes for a lift so I caught the bus to Yabbie Creek and walked here from the station. Didn't think it'd take me this long. Sorry," Joey explained. "You know you could've hassled me for lift...but that would involve you asking me for help then wouldn't it?" Charlie snarked.

"Whatever," Joey huffed dismissively, then changing her mind, "You know what...not 'whatever'...I'm sick of this, Charlie." Charlie looked up her questioningly. "Don't give me that look, like you don't know what I'm talking about," Joey argued, "The last two weeks...all you've done is ignore me and pick fights with me when I try talking to you. It's childish, Charlie, and I'm not gonna keep taking the bait. I get it, I was in the wrong...my car broke down and I didn't call you for a lift. Don't make a scene out of this...especially not here."

"Should've gone in without you, might've at least accomplished something," Charlie commented harshly, ignoring Joey's words of advice. Joey nodded her head, "Might've done. You're the one that wants to be here, not me." Charlie flipped her magazine closed, "We both agreed to this. And the way we've been acting around each other for the last two weeks...this couldn't make things worse." "'Agreed'...is hardly the word I would use," Joey gritted her teeth, hating that Charlie was once again sucking her into another argument. "Fine whatever, but we both have to be here, regardless of whether we want to be so get used to it," Charlie told her, "Besides it's only for an hour today and an hour next week...or more like forty-five minutes today." "We shouldn't be here," Joey whispered frustrated. "We need to do this," Charlie reminded her, "Morag said we have to do this."

"C'mon Charlie...marriage counselling?" Joey questioned severely, "Oh wait I'm sorry...this is meant to be more like divorce counselling or whatever." "It is just two sessions with a therapist to make sure we're making the right decision before we go ahead with the divorce. It was Morag's suggestion that we do this. That's all," Charlie pointed out. "Right Morag's legal advice on divorcing," Joey sighed, "Like this isn't some plan of Morag's to get us back together." "I don't think that's what she's trying to do," Charlie insisted, "Not that it's likely to work 'cause we're too screwed up for that." "So, what this Doctor person whoever...gets to decide if we should go ahead with the divorce? What happens if he or she insists that this isn't the best option for us so we should go home and continue to work it out?" Joey shrugged, "Is this some kinda test where if we pass, they reckon we shouldn't get divorced and if we fail...?"

"I don't think it works that way, Jo," Charlie admitted sadly, "The therapist will just...help us find the best possible way through this. Probably give us some thoughts on how we need to continue communicating with each other so we can still raise our son together. Maybe give us some hints on how to handle Riley's reaction when we tell him. You know stuff like that. It's not about if the therapist thinks this is the right thing for us, that's up to us, but she or he can help us work through this...adjustment." "Adjustment? If that's what you want to refer to our divorce as..." Joey replied hurt.

"Jo, this is hard for me too," Charlie reminded her, "I don't want to do this but...there's no point hanging onto something...that's just not there. You've moved on and I...need to accept that and start doing the same." "Charlie, I..." Joey swallowed lightly, "I know it was your idea for us to get divorced but I just think...I mean can't we talk about this some more? Why are you trying to get this divorce finalized as soon as possible?" Charlie sighed, "Because I thought it was what you wanted."

Before Joey could respond and reveal that none of this is what she wanted deep down the receptionist interrupted them, "Mrs. Buckton and Mrs. Collins, Dr. Scott's ready to see you now. First office on your left down the hallway." Charlie nodded and thanked the girl. Standing up, both women made their way down the hall. On the way, Joey looked back at the receptionist, frowning slightly... _Mrs. Collins? Am I ready to go back to simply being Ms. Collins? Can I really just sit back and let this all happen? I have to...this is now what Charlie wants, right? I've spent the last two weeks just trying to gain the courage to tell her...I don't want to end this. But I've left it too long...Charlie doesn't want me anymore. I've screwed up enough as it is...I at least owe it to Charlie to do the right thing for once right? She can't forgive me...she shouldn't...I have to go through this for her._

Entering the room, Joey followed Charlie in, and they stopped short as they spotted the therapist at her desk. Joey gave the woman the once over, noting the woman's short, pixie-cut, brunette hair, dark brown eyes and small, gold-studded nose ring. _Okay not what I would've first pictured,_ Joey thought. The woman looked up at the pair, "Charlie Buckton and Joey Collins? C'mon in and take a seat, I'm Dr. Anna Scott." Charlie smiled hesitantly at Joey before leading the way to the couch in the middle of the room.

As the therapist stood up from her desk, and shifted towards her chair in front of the couch, she mentally noted the girls' actions as they sat down on the couch on opposite sides as far away as possible from each other. Once seated, Charlie lent forward holding out her hand for Dr. Scott to shake, "I'm Charlie and this is Joey. Thanks for meeting with us, Dr. Scott."

Shaking her hand firmly, she replied, "No problems, and please call me Anna. Doctor makes me feel like I should be important, and we're here to discuss you two so let's get started shall we. Now Morag called me the other day and set up this appointment for you two saying you two could use a little guidance if you decide to go ahead with your divorce. I'm not here to judge either of you for your relationship or what you've been through, I'm just here to listen and help you two either move forward with each other or take a step backwards and finalize your marriage while still being able to communicate with each other. I was thinking that today we could spend the first fifteen or so minutes together discussing things as a group, then I'll spend some time with Charlie alone, and then I'll take the rest of the time talking with you, Joey. Next week's appointment, I'd prefer to see how we go today but we'll probably spend the full hour together. Then after that if you want to continue with the counselling either together or separately, I'll be happy to help you. Does this sound okay so far?"

"Sure," Joey nodded, while Charlie replied, "Sounds fine." "Okay well now Morag didn't go into any great detail about your relationship so why don't we start there? Tell me a little bit about yourselves. When did you girls meet? How did you fall for each other? How would you define your relationship over the years?" Anna quizzed. Charlie glanced over at Joey, smiling shyly, "We met nearly six years ago. We became friends instantly and we fell for each other pretty soon after. Our relationship grew steadily over the years and up until the last year everything seemed pretty perfect between us. But we've been having...quite a few problems over the last year...and here we are."

Anna started taking notes, writing softly, then glanced up at the pair, "Okay now, Joey, would you like to elaborate on how you two met?" Joey nodded, "Okay well Charlie's a cop and I got into some trouble. Well not me but...um there was this guy who...attacked me. I didn't really want to deal with it and didn't want my sexuality being brought up because I was still in the closet as far as my brother was concerned. Charlie...helped me through all that. I kinda came to depend on her like no one else in my life. I guess I knew pretty much straight away about my feelings for her but with everything I'd been through I felt like I didn't deserve it. Charlie continued breaking down these walls around me without even realizing she was doing it. And I knew I was head over heels for her."

Anna smiled sweetly, "What about you, Charlie? What were you going through when you met?" "The last thing I was expecting was someone like Joey. At first helping Joey with her case was just a normal job for me," Charlie remembered, "Then at some point things changed. I was drawn to her. I convinced Joey to come out to her brother, and she got kicked out of her home because of it. I felt this responsibility towards her, and for the first time in my career I made quite the unprofessional decision to bring Joey home with me, my daughter, housemate and her son to live. I'd never brought anyone into my personal life like I did with Joey. I kept convincing myself it didn't mean anything but it soon became obvious that there was more going on as my feelings for her began to develop."

Anna continued writing, "So prior to your relationship with each other, both your previous relationships were with--?" "Women." "Men." Joey and Charlie answered at the same time, immediately blushing. "I see," Anna chuckled at the pair, "So how did you both react to your feelings for each other?" Joey shook her head, "Pfft Charlie pushed me away and practically ran away when I made the smallest move on her. Then she continued to drag things on--" Anna held up her hand, "Sorry, Joey, I was more looking at you answering your own experience, then Charlie discussing it from her side."

"Oh...right...sorry not used to this whole therapy thing," Joey sighed, "I was okay with my feelings for Charlie. I had already accepted my sexuality, so that part wasn't a big deal. But falling for the straight girl...that was the problem." "And Charlie...wish to respond to Joey's earlier comment?" Anna pushed lightly. Glancing away from Joey's gaze, Charlie stared out the window of the office, "No she's right. I did push her away, then when I had to acknowledge these feelings for her...I ran away to the City for a few nights to work out how I felt...then I came back and pushed her away again. I couldn't understand what I was going through. I'd never had feelings for another woman before. I couldn't keep hiding them forever and eventually I told Joey I wanted to be with her."

"And things turned out okay for you two after that?" Anna assumed. "Hardly," Joey snorted. Charlie looked down at her feet, then fiddled with her watch, "I um...when we were together...I wasn't ready for everyone to find out about us. That didn't really last long and...ah Joey's brother kinda outed us as a couple...and I..." "Oh, don't stop there, Charlz," Joey huffed irritably, not wanting to discuss the bad parts of their relationship. Charlie bit her lip painfully, "I cheated. Brett's accusations ended up with me being accused of seducing Joey, a victim in an investigation I was involved in. We were told to stay apart while I was being investigated and I...ended up trying to prove I wasn't gay...by sleeping with a guy."

"And how did that affect your relationship?" Anna quizzed. Joey rolled her eyes, "How do you think? She never told me, and spent a week pretending everything was perfect between us and that she was so happy to be with me. 'Til I figured it out myself that she'd been unfaithful." "And then you took off with barely a word for nearly four months to get away from me," Charlie concluded. "Okay...sounds like you two had a dramatic beginning," Anna noted, "So...um moving on from that...Joey you obviously forgave Charlie for this as you two got back together and got married."

Joey nodded shyly, "Yes I did. And I did get over it...I am over what she did back then. I guess just bringing it all up again... After I found out that Charlie had lied to me, I left the Bay for several months to sort through things." "And what brought you back to Summer Bay and back with Charlie?" Anna asked. Joey glanced sideways at Charlie, "My idiot of a brother ran Charlie over in his car by accident. Came back to see if he was okay, and found it was Charlie that he had hit. It took some time but eventually Charlie and I worked through our issues...I learned to trust her completely, and Charlie accepted the feelings she had for me."

Anna smiled, "Okay well it sounds like we're getting to the better parts of your relationship. Why don't you start with some of your better memories?" Charlie looked over at Joey, forming a small smile nervously, "We got married six months after we got back together, and then a year later..." "I gave birth to our son, Riley," Joey replied contentedly, "He's now four years old and he's pretty much the reason why we're here...I mean that we're trying to fix things or...finalize things in a friendly fashion because he deserves to have parents who...aren't at each other's throats every minute." "And how does Riley fit into your lives with the state of your current relationship?" Anna inquired.

"Riley's pretty much the center of our lives right now. If it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't even be...talking to one another right now," Charlie confessed sadly. "She's right," Joey agreed miserably, "Since our separation we've never had any formal custody arrangements over Riley. Just...informal ones that Morag even...recommended. I work from home for my business whereas Charlie's job is highly stressful and takes up almost all her time and she's never around so Riley lives with me and stays with Charlie whenever...she can be bothered taking a night off."

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest angrily, "Don't you mean my job _used_ to be stressful and time consuming? Practically unemployed for the last three weeks since I told my boss to go shove it and I'll tell him when I'll be ready to go back. You say I spend too much time at work, so I do the next best thing to quitting and now I don't have a job to go to every morning so I'm around you too much. Make up your mind and stick to it would you?"

Joey raised her eyebrow, then retaliated, "You wouldn't be around too much if you would just move back home instead of continuing to crash at Aden's with me and Riley. You've been in such a pissy mood with me the last two weeks, and despite your promise to Ry, you keep threatening to bugger off home...but you're still there on the flippin' couch every morning I wake up. So, what...are you planning on being there for the next week, month, year? Why don't you make up your mind on that?"

Charlie turned to face Joey, and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Anna, "Girls...back to your corners. Okay well it certainly sounds like you two have...some things we need to work through...after watching that...typical marriage-banter-blaming-each-other-for-both-your-problems scene you just played out. Now has this type of...bickering always been a problem in your marriage?" "No," Joey answered, as Charlie replied at the same time, "Yes." Glaring at each other, they looked away rolling their eyes. Anna rolled her tongue, pressing it to the side of her mouth, "I see..."

Joey looked over at Anna, "I think what Charlie meant is that it's become a problem lately ever since..." Charlie rubbed her forehead frustrated, "Ever since I asked Joey for a divorce, we've been bickering non-stop about everything...when she hasn't been ignoring me of course." "I haven't been ignoring you, Charlie, that's been all you. Don't think you can blame me for it 'cause I've been working more as business has picked up. You wanted time with Riley, to get to know your son again, so I'm giving you time with him. Are you telling me that's not what you want now?" Joey asked heatedly.

"You know that's not what I meant," Charlie claimed, "I never know what to expect from you every day. You have just been in a confused and royally pissed off slash...completely distant mood ever since... And yes, maybe I have been frustrated at you the last few weeks. But I think it’s about time that I’m entitled to be acting like this. You’ve spent the last year treating me like this…’cause you’re confused about what you want. Well for once I’m also confused about what I want and yes maybe I’m taking it out on you. I don’t want to keep doing this. But you have got to stand up and start making some decisions or else we’re never gonna fix things. God just make up your mind about what you want!"

Anna quirked her head to the side, "Ever since...?" The girls ignored her. Anna lent forward, "C'mon girls I'm here to help you and I can't do that if you don't tell me your full story. Now something must've set off this bickering part of your relationship and I'd lay odds that it's something--"

"We slept together," Charlie revealed. "Charlie!" Joey yelled. Charlie turned to Joey, "What? I'm not gonna lie about it unlike you. You've been acting like this ever since it happened and that's not like you. Why do you think we're here? You need to accept the fact that we slept together and now you need to sort out your issues about how to deal with it. It's not something you can just try and forget." "I never said I was trying to forget our night together," Joey whispered, "I just..."

Anna clasped her hands together, "Okay this seems like the perfect place to split this group meeting up so I can speak to you both privately about this latest...revelation. Joey, why don't you go back to the waiting room while I talk with Charlie for a bit? There's tea and coffee out there, and I'll be out there shortly to let you know when I've finished talking to Charlie." Joey nodded, "Fine." Joey stood up and briskly exited the office, heading towards the waiting room.

Anna turned her attention back to Charlie. "Sorry about the...um bickering and arguing...that's not us," Charlie apologized. "Trust me I've had worse things happen in this room," Anna laughed, then smiling lightly, "Okay now back to you. I need you to make sure you tell me the truth to all my questions or else this therapy is pointless." Charlie nodded, "What's your first question?" Anna's smile wavered, "Why'd you ask Joey for a divorce when you're clearly madly in love with her?"


	33. I'm Still In Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In seeking professional advice to help the former couple decide if they should divorce or continue to work on things, Charlie has a chance on her own to get a few things off her chest. From her feelings for Joey, Joey seeing Kaitlyn to been reminded of an awkward experience right before Joey left her. Will Charlie decide there is still something worth saving from her marriage?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Charlie shook her head softly, "I am not--" "Charlie, honesty remember," Anna advised. Charlie crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Fine so what if I'm still in love with her?" "Well it obviously matters to you otherwise you wouldn't be trying to take such a drastic action like your divorce. Talk to me about your feelings," Anna persuaded.

Charlie rolled her tongue over her bottom lip nervously, "I'm not 'madly in love' with her. I still love her, sure. Joey's still my wife and even if we do dissolve our marriage nothing's gonna stop those feelings. They'll always be there for her...but that's not enough for Joey right now. She's moving on and I need to do the same."

"So, Joey is moving on by the means that she's seeing someone else?" Anna clarified. Charlie pursed her lips, "Her ex-girlfriend, Kaitlyn. Don't I feel like an absolute chump for still having feelings for her when she's off with her ex?" "How long have they been together?" Anna asked.

"'Bout three weeks I guess," Charlie answered, "I don't even know how serious it is between them. Joey never talks about her...and they hardly spend all their time together. Hell, they could probably be broken up and Joey would be too stubborn to tell me." "And when you and Joey slept together...was that before or after Joey started seeing Kaitlyn?" Anna continued. "After," Charlie revealed, rolling her eyes slightly, "Joey and I slept together one night two weeks ago. Yet here I am and she's still with her...as far as I know."

Anna continued writing notes, "I guess I can understand now why you’d be considering going through with a divorce with things so…up in the air with your relationship. It’s not simply the bickering and the trust issues between you…Joey’s seeing someone new…and I’m guessing that’s not okay with you. You and Joey have been officially separated now for--?" "Just going on seven months," Charlie interrupted, "Our problems started before that, but Joey walked out on me seven months ago."

"Seeing as though you and Joey are still legally together, do you consider Joey's new relationship with Kaitlyn to be cheating on you?" Anna asked. Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "Wouldn't be very fair if I did. We're separated, so Joey's free to...move on if that's what her heart wants. We've been over for a...long time coming. Excluding that night a few weeks back, Joey and I haven't been together...in nearly a year." Charlie blushed deeply.

"Don't be embarrassed, Charlie, I'm not judging you for any decisions you make," Anna reminded her, "Was that always an issue in your relationship? Long periods between your physical relationship?"

"Definitely not for the first few years of our relationship," Charlie answered, "We probably spent at least four years still in the...'honeymoon' phase of our relationship. I mean things came to a grinding halt during Joey's pregnancy and for the first couple months that we were new parents but that's to be expected. Things got worse at my work about twelve months ago, and I had to pull a whole range of extra shifts, so I was never home. Then when work backed off a little, things got better for us...or I thought they would have. Joey and I started arguing a lot more...about just stupid normal things couples fight about.

So, I delved straight back into my work to avoid more arguments. I didn't need to be at work that much until suddenly my work couldn't cope with me not being there. Things weren't improving with Joey and I felt that she preferred it when I wasn't home. I was always getting home at odd hours of the night, and Joey was always tired from being a full-time mum to Riley...practically raising him like a single parent...so Joey was never...interested in a physical relationship. I didn't want to push her into anything so instead I...kept letting the problem get ignored."

"So, you didn't try anything to reconnect with her on a physical level?" Anna pushed.

Charlie looked at the floor, biting her lip, "I tried a few times but she turned me down gently. I understood that she was just too tired and that it wasn't about me. Then...about a month before she left me...it was our five-year anniversary since we'd been together so I took a couple nights off work. I just had this feeling in my gut that...if I didn't make a huge effort for our five-year anniversary...six months later when we were due to celebrate our wedding anniversary...there wouldn't be anything to celebrate. I was right…that’s certainly not a date I really want to remember. So, my daughter looked after Riley, and after hours of convincing Joey we needed this time away, Joey and I drove to the City to stay at a hotel. We had dinner at a fancy restaurant just 'cause I felt like I needed to spoil her. She didn't appreciate it as much as I would've liked. The conversation between us was...unbearably strained. I think she just didn't want to be there with me."

"And what else happened that night?" Anna questioned lightly.

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, "We checked into the hotel...Joey was probably hoping to just fall asleep on the opposite side of the bed like we had been doing at home...I guess a part of me felt the same. But...stupid me had to go and mention to the hotel it was our five-year anniversary when I made the booking. We got to the room...and it was all set out romantically. Rose petals on the bed, bottle of champagne, candles everywhere. So...we both felt an expectation to...be together. We put our bags down, silently...and nervously had several glasses of champagne, then...

We finally got comfortable sitting on the bed, and started kissing each other. It was...nice...I just didn't feel the fire we used to have. We'd been making out...slightly uncomfortably...for about an hour when we started undressing. We got under the sheets and...I noticed that Joey had...made an effort with her choice of lingerie. It kinda surprised me. Anyway, we kept making out. But as hot and stunning as Joey looked...I just didn't feel...turned on. She was lying there on top of me, kissing me...and I didn't want to be there.

I felt like we were...forcing ourselves back together 'cause we hadn't been together in so long and it was our anniversary so it was just...expected for us to be with each other. It didn't feel right to me. I didn't want us back together physically if it felt like that. I didn't know how to explain it to Joey but by the time I'd worked up the courage to tell her...I couldn't sleep with her...Joey was...ah well and truly in the mood," Charlie continued blushing, her face now scarlet red, "Before I could say anything...Joey started touching me...and that's when I told her. I chose that perfect moment to tell her to stop...and that I couldn't be with her and...I didn't want her to...make love to me.

So, she pulled away from me...she wouldn't even look at me as she threw herself on the other side of the bed and buried her head against the pillows. She had lost all self-confidence and...I don't blame her. I couldn't even say anything else to make her see that it wasn't her fault. She wanted me and I...didn't want her. I have no idea why. I wanted us to reconnect that part of our marriage, but when we got there...I just couldn't do it.

I felt this sense of vulnerability. Like she...shouldn't want to be with me. I'd hurt her quite a bit at that point...and I just felt...that she shouldn't be attracted to me. I didn't deserve the way she wanted me. I wasn't ready...and I just felt too self-conscious about letting her want me. There has to be something wrong with me to turn her down like that. You don't just stop wanting your wife...and on our anniversary which made me feel ten times worse."

"Did you talk to Joey about your feelings afterwards? Tell her that you were struggling with the fact you didn't want to force yourselves together just because it's expected of you? That you were feeling vulnerable?" Anna asked professionally.

Charlie shook her head sadly, "She wouldn't look at me, she didn't want to get her heart broken. So, I did what I always do, avoided the problem and went to sleep...stupid of me. Woke up in the middle of the night to hear Joey crying herself to sleep. I couldn't say anything or reach out and hold her hand so she knew I didn't reject her because of what she'd done.

It occurred to me then...that she was...probably in a more vulnerable place when I turned her down. She probably thought I was...disgusted at the thought of being with her. Joey's always had this small sense that she's not good enough for me, or that I'm not...satisfied with her. She probably thought that I'd finally...proved her right. She was there...wanting me for the first time in so long...and I was the one that turned her down.

I freaked out when she finally felt confidant to let down all the defenses she'd placed around her heart and body. At least when she turned me down from making moves...I expected it. I completely threw her off by rejecting her while she was practically in the middle of...God she probably thought she'd just about forced herself on me...what the hell was I thinking? I should've just let her sleep with me and maybe it might've fixed things."

Anna looked up from her notes, "Doing that could've made things much worse. Everybody experiences this issue during their relationships. One person wants physical contact, and the other doesn't. Normally it's only a small thing, but if it builds up over time it's understandable that you might feel uncomfortable resuming that part of your relationship especially when things have been strained for other reasons. So, did you ever discuss it?"

Charlie gritted her teeth, "No. I was too afraid of what she'd say to me. I just couldn't...explain my vulnerabilities to her. Woke up the next morning and Joey had already packed up our bags and if I hadn't have woken up, she probably would've taken off back home on a bus. We didn't say a single word to each other as I grabbed my stuff then drove us home. The whole time was complete silence. She didn't want to talk to me and I...I still can't even comprehend why I turned her down.

I mean...just feeling vulnerable and self-conscious...that's hardly enough to turn her down that way when she was finally ready to start mending the bridges we'd broken. My daughter was completely confused as to why we got home a few days early, but neither of us could talk about it. Then over the next month things just got worse. I barely spoke to her, and when I did manage to get nights off work or at least come home in the early hours of the morning, I just...didn't acknowledge her presence.

I didn't want to see that hurt expression on her face again when I turned her down. I was afraid that look would be on her face every time she looked at me. Eventually Joey gave up...trying to talk to me and she withdrew herself, ended up sleeping at a friend's place most nights...then lying to me about it saying she just left the house every morning to go for a run. I didn't call her on it. I just let everything stay the way it was. With the two of us...beyond disconnected.

By the time I did call her on it...and tried to break through whatever communication issues I was having...she told me she was leaving me. Our marriage breakdown is my fault. I spent too much time at work and then when Joey finally tried to be with me...I looked at her like what she wanted was wrong. Every day after that Joey looked at me like she didn't even know me anymore. How can one simple moment screw up our whole relationship?"

Anna studied Charlie carefully, "I'm not gonna lie. You obviously had some issue with resuming your relationship like that, and maybe if you had have communicated with Joey about what you were feeling, things wouldn't still be so strained between you. But you're never gonna know that. You need to stop thinking about the mistakes you made in the past and start working on the things now between you. But going back slightly, when you slept together two weeks ago, how did you yourself, Charlie, get to a place where you were comfortable with that?"

"It wasn't anything we planned to happen...it just happened one night," Charlie tilted her head to the side, "Put too much energy into thinking that it would fix things between Joey and me...that I'd get my family back if I could prove to her that I could be with her without making her feel like...she was forcing me into something I didn't want. I needed her to know that I could...forget about my insecurities and allow her back into my heart. That I could put aside my own fears for her.

Then when she woke up, she realized that it still wasn't enough. So, she told me that she loved me but she still doesn't trust me enough to be with me again. She'd rather continue on with her new girlfriend...pretending that nothing has changed between us. She even had the gall to lie to Kaitlyn about our night together. But how can I be the petty ex and tell her girlfriend that Joey cheated on her? Joey would only end up getting hurt and she'd never forgive me. Back to square one."

"And how did you react to Joey's decision not to get back together?" Anna questioned.

"Attempted to be the petty ex and tell Kaitlyn that Joey cheated her on her with me," Charlie confessed, "But when I went to see Kaitlyn...I realized the fact that I couldn't hurt Joey by being jealous. If she's not ready to be with me again, I can't hold it against her. She's trying to do what's right for her. And right now, that's just not me."

Anna stared intently at Charlie, then smiled gently, "You're still wearing your wedding ring." It wasn't a question. Charlie pursed her lips, looking down at her left hand, feeling the ring against her skin, "Yeah." "Would I be right in saying that you haven't taken your ring off...because you're not ready to end your marriage with Joey?" Anna guessed. Charlie bit her lip, "You know you're right so why ask?" "Because now I'd like you to tell me what that ring on your finger still symbolizes to you," Anna replied.

Charlie balled up her hand into a small fist, looking away from the ring, "It symbolizes the commitment I made to my wife five years ago. I promised to never let her down and love her no matter what. If I take it off...that’d be proof that I'd broken that promise and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Have you told Joey that?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer. "No," Charlie answered reluctantly, confirming Anna's suspicions. Anna nodded, "At what point did you notice that Joey's no longer wearing her ring and how did that make you feel when you did realize?"

Anna was curious as a half-smile formed across Charlie's lips, as the woman responded, "I noticed the morning...right before she announced she was leaving me. It's what started our argument. I knew her taking her ring off was something huge, I guess I was fooling myself that it could mean anything other than she was leaving me. But ah...the thing is that Joey's still wearing her wedding ring. I found out she has slipped her wedding ring onto the necklace that she wears...a necklace I gave her as a present that she's never taken off since. I found the ring dangling from her necklace when...when we slept together. Joey admitted she couldn't part with it and she still needed it close to her heart."

"How did that make you feel when she told you that?" Anna asked.

"That she's not ready to let me go completely and that...I'm still in her heart," Charlie admitted nervously, "It took me by surprise...after spending months thinking she didn't give a damn about me but then knowing that deep down...she's not ready to give up on me. On us. It made me feel like as long as that ring is still attached to her...we still have a chance. Joey was pretty anxious about my reaction when I found the ring on her necklace, but it's been two weeks and she's still wearing it. She keeps it hidden but I know it's there. I just...don't have a clue what that means to Joey anymore.

Although as long as she's wearing it...she hasn't given up on me...plus as long as it's still there I know she hasn't slept with Kaitlyn 'cause that would...actually kinda be funny for Kaitlyn to find it the same way I did...'What's that there on your necklace? Oh, you're wedding ring! Ohhhh!' It'd make for a great realization on both their parts about Joey's feelings for me. It'd make for an amazing mood-killer. Awk…ward! Sorry...me being petty again about Joey and Kaitlyn. Guess I just mean that I do understand why Joey hasn't taken it off...but if she does one day...I don't know how I'll react. Just knowing that there's still a small chance, fleeting as it may be, it makes me feel secure that...maybe things will work out for us."

"So, given the opportunity, and if you could work through your own issues along with those you've had as a couple, you would want to be with Joey again?" Anna proposed.

Charlie smiled slightly, "In a heartbeat. I just want my family back. I can't imagine my life without Joey. I know we'll always have to be in each other’s lives 'cause we have to raise Riley together...it's just not the same. I've screwed up so much...I've put my wife through hell and completely destroyed her own self-confidence. I don’t blame her for wanting to move on with someone who wouldn’t treat her like that. Then I put all my hopes on that one night two weeks ago for everything to be good between us. That I'd finally put my fears behind me and proved to her that I wanted to be with her. It took me a little while to realize that it just doesn't work that way. It'll take a lot more than one night together to fix our problems. Yes, I believe that I’ve began to change…but it’s not enough yet for Joey.  There’s still so much more I want to prove to her…but I’m afraid she’ll never give me the chance."

"Well the important thing is that you've realized that now, and it's now up to you to determine if you want to fix these problems properly so you can re-establish your marriage and then find a way to prove these things to her," Anna told her.

Charlie shook her head miserably, "No it's not. It's not up to me...it's up to Joey. She's made it clear that she's not ready to be with me, and unless that changes...we're never gonna be together again."


	34. Some People Can Forgive Almost Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey gets her own chance to have a conversation with the counsellor. She brings up her side to the awkward anniversary she shared with Charlie years ago and a new memory that occurred recently about the "perils" of having Charlie living with her. Will opening up to someone new help Joey do the same with Charlie soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - Thank you so much for your lovely comments every chapter! I love reading them! Yes, Jodi played Martha and got a pretty controversial sl where Martha started working at a strippers so hence I thought she would make the appropriate nearly topless stripper for Charlie! Not gonna lie, I'm #TeamCharlie too

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**  

Anna stared at Joey as the younger woman continued avoiding her gaze, "Joey, do you really want to be here? What is it you're hoping to achieve by being here?" Joey looked over at Anna, "A part of me doesn't want to be here. What's the point? Charlie's never gonna forgive me for the mistakes I've made, so there's hardly anything to achieve by talking about my feelings." "Some people can forgive almost anything. You yourself have previously forgiven Charlie for being unfaithful in your relationship. What is it that Charlie can't forgive you for?" Anna asked. 

"Being a stuck up, bitch of an ex, who acts like I don't give a damn about Charlie," Joey replied honestly. "So, does that mean you do give...a damn about Charlie?" Anna pointed out. Joey shrugged, "Doesn't matter if I did. Charlie hates me. I don't blame her. I've treated her so badly this last year, and even worse over the past few weeks." 

Anna stared down at her notes, "Okay, well after speaking to you both before and a little bit of what I gathered from Charlie, the two of you have had a complete breakdown in communication with each other. Is that correct? And in your opinion what sparked this breakdown, and how do you think it can be fixed?" 

"Yes, you're correct, Charlie and I don't really communicate with each other unless we have to...you know for Riley's sake," Joey answered quietly, "I can't remember the day it started. It all kinda piled up over the months of her ignoring me for her work and then one day I looked at Charlie and realized...she doesn't love me anymore. Guess my way of coping was to cut off as much communication as possible so it would hurt me less and...I don't think that can be fixed easily...if at all." 

Anna rolled her tongue over her teeth, hesitating, "The day you looked at Charlie and realized that...does that relate to...a certain anniversary you two shared?" Joey looked at Anna horrified, "Charlie told you about that?" 

Anna nodded, "If you're not comfortable talking about it, that's quite alright with me. And although I won't reveal what Charlie told me about that night, it was obviously something that affected you both...so if you truly want to fix things with Charlie – whether that is just stabilizing your friendship while you dissolve your partnership or actually resuming your relationship – we've gotta start with the hard stuff. The easy problems come later." 

Joey bit her lip hard, drawing a small amount of blood, "How could I ever be comfortable talking about this...? I pushed Charlie too far and came this close to...I felt like I nearly...forced myself on her." Joey immediately looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks. Anna breathed deeply, "That's a pretty strong feeling. Is that how you really feel about what happened?" 

"I don't know...what Charlie told you," Joey whimpered, "But I woke up that night after...and realized...if Charlie really wanted to be with me...she wouldn't have pushed me away. I mean did I not see the signs that she wasn't interested? I just assumed...with the holiday away, the nice dinner, the...romantic hotel room...I assumed she was trying to reconnect with me physically. 

It didn't even occur to me that we weren't ready for that. You don't just go from barely talking to sleeping together and thinking that it'll fix everything that's been wrong. Wish I'd remembered that when we... We needed to communicate with each other. We needed to talk to each other. That's why she was so nervous at dinner...'cause we were trying to talk...but we kept stalling and making excuses for the silence between us. 

Then at the hotel...she tried to hide it...but God she looked so embarrassed and...kinda upset when we walked into the room and saw how romantic it was. I got it wrong...it was never meant to be a romantic weekend. Charlie just wanted us to spend some time together and begin rebuilding the trust we had for one another. 

And I knew I'd gotten it wrong. Even before we...when we first kissed...I could feel that she wasn't quite into it. I wondered where the passion we shared for each other had gone. There was no fire between us. I kept thinking if we just...got through it...and we kept kissing it would be easier...we'd find that passion again. 

So I kept...kissing her...I figured by taking the lead I could…somehow prove to her that I still loved her. I thought maybe...she'd find my confidence inspiring...and an attractive turn on...the way it used to. It wasn't like she wasn't kissing me back but I still had this voice telling me she wanted to back out...then when we finally started undressing...I thought we'd made it. We'd gotten through the toughest part and she was comfortable enough to give herself to me...how wrong could I have been?" 

"Joey, you keep referring to your actions as...forcing yourself onto Charlie. Is this how Charlie described your actions?" Anna whispered. 

Joey shook her head, still whimpering, "I don't know...I never spoke to her about it. I felt disgusting...I wanted to forget it ever happened. I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror...knowing that Charlie didn't want me...but I forced us to try and be together. As bad as I felt about myself, the second I saw it in her eyes...that she was gonna push me away...it brought back all my insecurities. My ones about not being enough for Charlie, Charlie not being attracted to me anymore...and Charlie...'seeing the light' that she wants to be with a man. I couldn't stop my insecurities from piling up. 

What kind of relationship is it when your wife tells you she doesn't want you? She didn't even want to be there kissing me let alone... What would make her change now...we've been through worse things since I left...why should Charlie want me physically now? I know that we slept together recently but I was still afraid that Charlie wasn't ready to be with me. It really hurt me deeply when she rejected me like that. I couldn't even look at her, I  was so afraid about the fact that there was something wrong with me and that's why Charlie couldn't be with me. I hated that...and I've been taking all my frustrations and confusions out on Charlie ever since. 

I thought that trip to the City would help solve all our problems. It didn't...I made them worse. Just because we were in a different room...in a different bed...it didn't mean Charlie wanted to be with me. She was nervous, embarrassed, and I know...how to read every emotion in Charlie's eyes...I knew just by looking into them that she didn't want to be with me. But I pushed anyway...and she rejected me. I made an effort to try and be with her...she turned me down cold. There must be something wrong with me to make her feel disgusted at the thought of being with me." 

Anna gazed at Joey, watching her movements, "Maybe I'm speculating here...maybe I'm not. Did you ever think that...Charlie didn't reject you...because you were trying too hard to reconnect your intimate bond? Maybe Charlie had her own issues and was too afraid to admit them until it was too late? Perhaps...that trying to reconnect your intimate relationship in one night together after months of strained and non-existing intimacy...was too much, too soon for her and she got scared that...she wasn't prepared for it like she thought she was? Maybe her reaction had nothing to do with you." "Is that what Charlie told you?" Joey asked confused. 

Anna looked down at her notebook, scribbling notes, "I'm not supposed to discuss anything Charlie said to me. Maybe I'm just throwing out suggestions. The only way you're going to know why Charlie turned you down that night...is by asking her yourself." 

Joey screwed up her face, "Typical therapy trick huh? Trying to get us to talk to one another by revealing only a handful of what Charlie could've told you. Why should I believe you? Charlie had been trying to...reconnect with me intimately for months, but her timing was just never great and I was just too tired every time she made an effort. Then the one time I try and be with her...and she's the one that freaks...no that doesn't make any sense to me." 

"Well there's only one way to find out. You could ask her," Anna reminded her. "I'll think about it," Joey gave up. 

Anna relaxed, happy that maybe Joey would take her advice and the girls might start talking to each other...and realize just how different their thoughts were compared to how similar their insecurities were, just how badly their signals were mixed, and how being honest with each other could save their marriage. 

"Now, would you like to talk to me about your more recent relationship with Charlie? Have you had any good memories you've shared recently with Charlie? If you want to discuss Charlie crashing at your new place and trying to fix her relationship with your son, you and Charlie sleeping together, or perhaps your new relationship with Kaitlyn? Any or all of the above is fine by me." 

Joey nodded slowly, "Well ah...Kaitlyn and I...I don't know if it's really going anywhere special. She's great and I've known her my whole life...I feel guilty that my hearts not completely in it. I just can't bring myself to tell her that. Our relationship has really blurred between 'just friends' and 'girlfriends' lately...you know we just hang out and talk, and occasionally make out...I'm too gutless to ask where we stand...'cause I know she'll turn it back on me...and ask me where Charlie and I stand. I'm not ready to answer that. How pathetic am I? 

And ah...Charlie living with us...is certainly a change. It's been really good for Riley to have her there. I didn't think...I expected Charlie to break her promise to be there for him. And even though the last few weeks have been so hard on the two of us, she's been there for him regardless of what has been going on with us. I've really increased my time with my business since she's been there. I guess honestly to avoid her partly, but mainly 'cause she deserves the chance of being a mother again. She hasn't struggled too much coping alone with Riley. 

I wish I could be there and spend time with my family and help Charlie take care of him every day...I'm just afraid it will send the wrong message to Riley...that we're a family again. Plus if he was to then find out that we're looking into a divorce...he would completely reject us. If he thought for sure Charlie and I had a chance and he would have his family back, then to find out he won't...he's the type of kid that would seclude into the silent treatment. Charlie and I already have our own issues with communication, we can't pass those bad habits onto him. If we do go ahead with the divorce, telling him that...is gonna be the hardest thing we'll ever have to do. 

All that aside for the moment, I think Charlie's really stepped up to the plate with Riley, and she's probably spent more time with him over the last two weeks than she has this last year combined. I'm proud of her for changing like that. I won't lie, it has been awkward having her there since I've been trying to move on with Kaitlyn. And trying to avoid Charlie...so we don't end up back in each other’s arms like we did that one night...hasn't worked too well so far. Though I'm not gonna advertise this to Charlie or ah anyone else...there is one...kinda good memory lately...but it's good...in a bad, confusing kinda way. I might've...walked in on her while she was in the shower just this once...a couple days ago…and it certainly wasn’t your regular…accidental walk in…and walk straight back out incident." 

"Ah the perils of living together with your ex...and sharing a bathroom," Anna smirked, "And how did you react to this...encounter?" 

Joey blushed, "I was just so embarrassed and so was she. It's not like I haven't seen her like that before...I didn't want her to think that I'd walked in on her on purpose to see how she'd react. It was just kinda one of those moments...where truth be told...I completely forgot about our problems...like they didn't exist and the last year never happened. 

I was...ah running late for a...date with Kaitlyn and I realized I'd left my lipstick in the bathroom, but Charlie was already in there having a shower. I knocked on the door but she didn't hear me, and I didn't want to be late so...I snuck in...figured I could just get in and out without her noticing I was there. Boy was I wrong. The second I got to the counter to grab the lipstick...Charlie's cop instincts kicked in and she knew I was in the room. How she knew it was me...probably a good thing 'cause looking back...I'm kinda surprised that she didn't just jump out of the shower and attack her intruder... 

But anyway I stuttered and stumbled over why I was in there, and Charlie she was...just completely composed and not put off by the situation and asked if Aden was watching Riley since she was gonna go meet up with Ruby and Geoff at Noah's bar that night. And as completely...strange as it sounds...we found ourselves having a normal conversation...for the first time in ages. I...we shouldn't have felt so comfortable like that and it was kinda weird. But not weird at the same time. We used to do that kind of thing when we were happily married, rushing off for our work or me taking Riley out for the day, so we'd just talk to each other while we were getting ready in our bathroom. 

I asked her if she was looking forward to having a night away from looking after Riley, and she admitted that she was really struggling with the idea of not looking after him for the night. She'd really come to love being a full-time mum, and was contemplating how she would manage going back to work and not being able to hang out with him every day. I smiled at the thought that maybe she would give up her job for him to become a full-time mum. I think she was really considering it...but I guess the realities we discussed next put a kibosh on her ideas to give up her job." 

"And what realities were those?" Anna continued to push Joey for answers. 

"Charlie asked about how my business was going. I finally admitted to her that the business had been struggling the last year. While the amount of business hadn't slowed down too much...I'd had to ask Aden to buy me out of half the business 'cause my own expenses were causing it damage. Since I'd moved out with Aden, I refused to let up on the mortgage payments on the house Charlie and I own. I still saw the place as Riley's home so I felt I needed to share the burden of the mortgage equally with Charlie. Although Aden refused, I insisted on paying him rent money, and then you add on all the bills, and the money it takes to raise a son...I'd gotten myself into quite the amount of debt and three months ago when I realized how bad it was...I wasn't strong enough to ask for Charlie's help so I asked Aden if he'd consider buying part of the business. 

Charlie expressed regret that she hadn't realized that's why I sold the business and immediately blamed herself. So she insisted that she would sit down with me the next day and work out our expenses as a...couple I guess. She's always provided financial support to raising Riley but wanted to help out more with the bills and told me she had enough savings herself to cover the mortgage for the next couple months. Charlie told me I never need to think twice about asking her for financial help, and that we'd work out a way for us to both save the half of my business I still own...before I need to sell that too. 

The whole time we were talking...she was like a whole new Charlie. She didn't seem at all put off that we were standing there discussing...financial problems of all things while she was...naked in the shower. Like that was a normal everyday occurrence for us to be talking comfortably. While she was in the shower, I faced the mirror and I applied my lipstick...and I dunno maybe, rearranged my hair...stared at the mirror...anything to put off leaving for a moment," Joey confessed, her face a dark shade of red from blushing. 

Anna noticed the look on Joey's face, "Is there another reason you stood there staring at the mirror?" Joey fiddled with her hands nervously, "Well you know mirrors...useful for reflections of what's behind you." Anna smiled knowingly, "So you were...observing Charlie in the shower...through the mirror?" 

Joey looked up at the therapist, bewildered that the woman seemed to pick up on every small thing, then quietly argued, "No...I was not...perving on Charlie like that. I mean that's just ridiculous. Why would I do that--? Okay fine, I was totally doing that." 

Anna giggled at Joey's sudden turn around and honesty, "It's completely normal, Joey. You still feel an attraction to Charlie and you're curious if the time you slept together two weeks ago was a one-time thing. So what did you feel, watching Charlie like that?" 

Joey continued fiddling with her fingers, "Like I had to control myself from...joining her in the shower. I had to physically stand there gripping my hands tight onto the counter to stop me from...ripping my own clothes off and...God why did I all of a sudden have to feel like that? Was it just because we were finally opening up to each other about some stuff? Or because we...kinda found ourselves reliving...just some small act that we were accustomed to while we were together. I was so busy trying to keep myself controlled throughout our conversation, I'm surprised I managed to talk, but...ah I was so deep in my own thoughts...I didn't hear the shower water stop running. So I was standing there rambling on about...something...and...I don't even think Charlie registered her actions when she stepped out of the shower. 

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground when I saw her in the mirror's reflection looking all...ah hot and wet. Whatever I was rambling on about, she started replying to, as she wiped her feet on the bath mat and walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a towel from the rack. I felt my knees start to buckle as I continuing watching her...I ah...couldn't take my eyes off her. As she picked up the towel and started unfolding it, she looked over at me...I think she was about to continue talking but...she suddenly noticed me staring at her. I've never seen her throw her towel around herself so quickly. 

She was completely embarrassed that she hadn't even realized that she'd kinda crossed a line. I wasn't even sure if she had crossed a line and when I tried to explain that to her...she didn't even let me talk, she just got angry at me. I guess she assumed I was gonna tell her that she can't just flaunt her body in front of me or that we have to have boundaries...non-nakedness boundaries. Charlie was obviously scared that I thought she'd done it on purpose, in some sense of her way to try and seduce me...she didn't need to try...and that part really threw me. 

I knew she was just so caught up in the fact that we were talking again, for ten whole minutes since we'd slept together we hadn't bickered once. I'd accepted her offer to sit down and work out our finances as a...separated couple and it just reminded us that even though we're not together, we still have other responsibilities to each other, not just our son. But before I knew it...Charlie opened the bathroom door and grabbed me by the arm gently...and pushed me out of the room. I heard her sink to the floor crying, I just wanted to tell her I wasn't offended and I knew she didn't do it on purpose. 

She finally came downstairs, thankfully Riley and Aden were upstairs playing games in his room, and she was really upset when she found out I was still there. I started apologizing because it was my fault for overstepping the boundaries, walking into the bathroom knowing she was in there. I tried to explain she shouldn't be so self-conscious around me, that I hadn't taken any offence to seeing her...like that and that it was just a natural thing for her to do...something we'd one day laugh about. 

She stood there silently then finally asked why I hadn't just left on my date. The date with Kaitlyn I was late for...and the one I'd completely forgotten about. So yeah...that's my recent good and bad memory about Charlie and me. Guess the major bad part is the fact that ever since then…Charlie’s almost been ferocious in picking fights with me…like she’s trying to push me away all over again. Safe to say we were too busy fighting to talk about my financial situation again. You gonna tell me in your therapist way what was really going on between us?" 

Anna placed her pen behind her ear, then smiled at Joey, "I think you just said everything when you said you forgot about your date after seeing Charlie like that." Joey shook her head, and glared at her, "Gee thanks!" 

"Well, we're outta time so what do you say we continue this line of discussion about your feelings for both women next week?" Anna suggested. "I thought you wanted to see both Charlie and I at next week's appointment," Joey pointed out. 

"Then I guess if this is something you feel you want to discuss or get some advice on perhaps we could make another appointment just for yourself. If you want to work out your own issues it might be something that you need to do," Anna replied, "Think it over, and give us a call if you decide that you would like to work through all this. I'll see you next week, Mrs. Collins." Joey nodded silently. 

Joey walked out of the office, biting her lip as she realized Anna was right. She needed someone's help if she wanted to sort through her feelings and decide if she could save her marriage. She understood that she couldn't keep being scared of her feelings, she had to work them out once and for all so she could stop hurting the people in her life. And though she hated the idea of talking to a therapist about all her issues, she was starting to warm up to the idea. As she approached the receptionist, Joey was surprised when she heard Charlie behind her, "Hey, you ready to go?" 

Joey spun around and noticed Charlie seated in the same chair in the waiting room when Joey first arrived, "Oh...ah Charlie...I thought you would've taken off." Charlie shrugged, putting the magazine she was reading down on the table, "You said your car broke down...didn't figure you for asking me for a lift so..." "You stayed and waited for me anyway," Joey smiled. 

"It's nothing," Charlie sighed, "We'll both be going back to Aden's after picking up Ry so...might as well go together. We'll get Aden to go look at your car when we get there, hopefully there's not too much damage." "It might not be serious, but it could be costly," Joey groaned. "I'll take care of it, don't worry about it," Charlie assured, "So, you ready?" Joey turned to the receptionist, "Um yeah...I was just...double checking next week's appointment is at the same time." 

"It certainly is, Mrs. Collins, we'll see you both at 3 pm next Friday," the receptionist chimed in. Joey nodded, "Okay...let's get out of here." _I can phone them later to arrange my own appointment...not sure if I want Charlie to know about it yet. It's just something I need to do on my own._ Charlie stood up and led the way out of the waiting room to the car park. 


	35. Just Wait For The Earth To Open Up And Swallow You Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of heading home from their appointment, Charlie surprises Joey by taking her for a trip elsewhere. Joey's #SorryNotSorry when a moment between her and Charlie gets awkward. Joey soon finds out from Charlie the counsellor has tasked the pair with some 'homework' to complete together. Will Joey give it a shot?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**  

Charlie and Joey had barely spoken a word during their car ride. They'd sat there in complete silence. _But at least that's better than fighting all the time...right?_ Joey thought to herself. Joey was quietly confused when Charlie didn't take the turn-off to the road that led back to Summer Bay, and instead headed for the center of Yabbie Creek. Charlie looked at Joey nervously, "Can you call Ruby...and ah tell her we're gonna be a little bit longer than expected? We'll be home in a few hours." Joey pulled out her mobile from her purse, "And what reason will I give her for us being late when she asks?" 

Charlie bit her lip, "Umm...the reason's kinda...in my jean's back pocket." Charlie then glanced down at her jeans on her left side, as she gripped the wheel tightly. Then she checked the review and side view mirrors to confirm they were the only vehicle on the road, never one to break the rules without being safe, Charlie prepared to take her hand off the wheel and dig something out of her pocket. While busy checking it was safe to drive one-handed for a moment, Charlie missed the look on Joey's face. 

Deeply curious and without thinking, Joey lent over the gear stick and slipped her right hand into Charlie's front left pocket of her jeans...to find it empty. Joey looked up at Charlie embarrassed by her sudden action and confused to find her hand grasping at nothing but the fabric of Charlie's jeans. Charlie ran her tongue over her teeth anxiously, bewildered that after five minutes of driving in absolute silence, and how strained their relationship had been recently, Joey would instinctively make a move like that. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I thought you said...and you were driving so..." Joey rapidly said flustered, as her hand still sat in Charlie's pocket. Charlie pursed her lips, then whispered, "I ah...said my back pocket, Jo." 

Joey's brow crinkled, then stumbled, "Huh? I...oh...ohhhhhhhhh." Charlie glanced down at her pocket, "Sorry I don't even know why I put them there...they didn't fit in my front pocket. I should have put them in my purse...I just...didn't think about this. How about you watch the road for a quick sec and I'll grab them out of my back pocket?" Joey blushed deep red, "It's fine, Charlie, I got it, just keep driving." "No seriously, Jo, I can just..." Charlie whispered, as she casually lifted her hips slightly off the chair. Before she could take her hand off the wheel, Charlie's eyes bulged in shock as she felt Joey swiftly remove her hand from the front pocket and slipped it into her back pocket. 

_OMFG! Why did she do that?_ Charlie screamed in her head. _OMFG! Why did I do that?_ Joey screamed in her head. Joey blushed a darker shade of red than Charlie had ever seen, then looked away as she grasped her fingers around some envelopes trying desperately to ignore the fact two thin pieces of fabric were separating her hand from grasping Charlie's naked ass. _OMG OMG OMG!_ Joey panicked, _Don't think about that...don't think about Charlie's ass...don't think about her nice firm...OMG just remove your hand already so you can just open the car door, jump out while the car's still moving and just wait for the earth to open up and swallow you up...'cause that would be less awkward than sitting here with your hand firmly attached to Charlie's..._  

Charlie closed her eyes, attempting to forget that she could feel Joey's hand gripping her softly. _OMG! What was she thinking? We're trying to sort out if we should get divorced, we fight and bicker about everything since we slept together, then we sit here unable to even talk properly...and now is the time that she makes a move and practically gropes me! No, no, she's not groping me! This is all just some big misunderstanding...you saw the look on her face...she didn't even mean...she didn't realize what she was doing. It's like the...me walking out of the shower naked in front of her moment...I didn't realize what I was doing then. Oh God why is her hand still there?_  

Charlie opened her eyes to see Joey staring down at her hand. Joey finally realized that the feeling she'd had of just wanting to die from embarrassment wasn't going to happen, and started rambling, "I...oh God I didn't...I wasn't thinking when I...this isn't what I meant...uh...I..." Charlie breathed deeply, calming her own emotions, and trying to remain relaxed instead of freaking out at the contact of Joey's hand, "It's...it's fine, Jo. I know you didn't mean...it's not a big deal...unless you plan on keeping your hand attached there..." "Huh?" Joey's eyes widened, "Oh holy...I'm sorry right yes no removing hand from your...jeans now." Joey grasped the envelopes in her hand and tugged her hand out of Charlie's jeans pocket...or she attempted to tug her hand out. 

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked. "No...no...I ah...okay yes...my hand is stuck," Joey quietly whispered, as she continued tugging her hand wildly. 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, not able to look Joey in the eyes, "What do you mean your hand is stuck?" "It's just...I think my ring is caught on a thread...just give me a minute," Joey begged embarrassingly, as she kept struggling to remove her hand from Charlie's pocket. _Okay this is so not effing funny anymore! I bet this is effing karma for not thinking when I grabbed her ass...no not grabbed her ass...I didn't...I just...oh God what was I thinking? What the hell could Charlie be thinking?_  

Charlie felt Joey continue to yank and struggle to remove her hand, and with all her power refused to start smiling... _this actually isn't the worst feeling in the world_... Charlie suddenly pulled the car to the side of the road and killed the ignition. Charlie looked down at Joey, and the cute little determined look on her face as she sat there trying to remove her hand. 

Charlie calmly placed her left hand on top of Joey's over her pocket, "Joey it's fine...it's not a big deal...you don't need to be so embarrassed. The way I see it we have three options...number one you calm down, relax your hand, stop struggling, and take your time to untangle your ring from the thread carefully...number two we keep driving to the shops, we awkwardly get out of the car, walk to the newsagent with your hand firmly attached to my...and buy some scissors to either cut the thread...or God forbid just cut off my pocket from my favourite jeans..." 

"And number three?" Joey tensed. Charlie bit her lip hard, "I take my pants off here and hope the thread loosens without my body occupying the jeans..." _Number three, number three...'cause Charlie without pants...that'll end well...Jesus Joey she wants to divorce your ass not flaunt her body in front of you,_ Joey thought to herself confused. "One sounds like a...reasonable option," Joey replied weakly. "Okay," Charlie agreed, "Just relax and don't struggle, you're just entangling your hand more, take your time." Joey nodded thoughtfully. 

A few minutes later, Joey had finally stopped thinking about the awkwardness of the situation and managed to release her hand from Charlie's pocket. Leaving the envelopes in the pocket, she pulled her hand away, tensely holding it up, groaning at the pain when she tried to ball her hand into a fist. Charlie immediately took the envelopes out of her pocket, to avoid a repeat performance. Glancing up she saw the pain on Joey's face, then stared at Joey's hand held out in front of the younger girl she noticed the bruising on Joey's finger around her ring. Reaching her hand out, Charlie gently squeezed Joey's hand before pulling it towards her kissing it lightly, "Feel any better?" 

Joey nodded surprisingly relaxed, "Yeah...thanks. I'm sorry about...that. I wasn't thinking straight..." "It's fine, Jo," Charlie replied, then smirked, "But I promise not to tell Kaitlyn our divorce counselling ended with you spending five minutes groping me." "Not funny," Joey rolled her eyes. "It's a little funny," Charlie teased, "If you want to feel me up you don't have to make excuses, you know." "Oh, you're just full of humour at my expense for being a..." Joey shook her head, and bit her lip, "So, are you gonna tell me what I accidentally...groped you for?" 

Charlie held out several envelopes, each envelope was numbered and appeared to have cards inside, "These...our um...homework." "Homework?" Joey reached out for them puzzled. "Yeah...Anna gave them to me before I left," Charlie explained, "Asked us to do these...exercises before the next session. Then let her know how they went I guess next week." "Ah huh," Joey replied quietly as she stared down at the envelopes, "So, any clues on what they'll include?" 

Charlie re-started the engine of her car, and accelerated slowly back onto the road, "Yeah I...okay while you were in there with Anna...I kinda got really curious and peeked at the first one. I'm sorry this is supposed to be something we're to do together so I stopped after I read the first one." 

Joey looked over at her, "Does the first one have anything to do with where you're driving us and why I have to call Ruby and tell her we'll be late?" "Pretty much yes," Charlie answered. "So...where are you driving us?" Joey asked. Charlie slipped a strand of hair behind her ear, "Just into central Yabbie Creek. Thought since we'd already taken the afternoon off and Ruby's got Riley we might as well take the time we have now and complete these exercises. Plus it'd be easier for us to do this first one in Yabbie Creek." 

"So, what does the first one say we have to do?" Joey asked nervously, "What has Anna asked us to do?" "You wanta open it and read it yourself?" Charlie suggested. "Well that doesn't make me feel at all nervous," Joey whispered, as she placed the rest of the envelopes next to her and opened the first one. Reading the card silently Joey then raised her eyebrow and looked over at Charlie, "This is part of our divorce counselling? How is this supposed to help us? Is she serious?" 


	36. The Perfect End To A Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey get stuck into their 'homework' their divorce counsellor has tasked them with. What does she want them to complete together? Will the tasks bring the former couple back together or push them further apart?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**  

_1) Go and buy your wife a gift that means something special from your marriage. Before you exchange your gifts please complete the rest of the exercises. Please exchange your gifts at a place that means something special to the pair of you._  

Charlie looked down at the shopping bag in her hand, then back up to see Joey sitting on the park bench. Walking over to her, Charlie smiled nervously, "Hey." Joey stared up at her, "Hi. So...how'd you go?" Charlie swung the shopping bag slightly, "Good. You?" Joey shrugged, "Spending an hour in a shopping mall...just what I call the perfect end to a perfect day." 

"Yeah, I know you don't particularly like coming to the Yabbie Creek shopping center but...I figured we'd hardly find any special gifts in Summer Bay what with the lack of shops. Unless Anna wanted us to buy a special gift from the grocery store or the bait shop," Charlie pointed out nervously, "But the day's not over so I'm sure they'll be plenty of other fun exercises for us to do." 

"Great," Joey rolled her eyes. Charlie ignored Joey's action, "So, you texted and asked me to meet you here instead of at the car? You don't want to head home yet?" Joey stood up, and lent her head sideways, "Thought we could go for a walk together here instead of doing the rest of the exercises at home...I mean the card did ask us to exchange our gifts at a place special to us." Charlie smiled, and followed Joey as she started walking slowly across the park towards the small lake, "This place kinda is perfect for that." 

As they reached the lake Charlie was quietly surprised when Joey reached out and took her hand gently, and even more surprised when Joey sat down in a beautiful shady patch of grass. Charlie sat down next to her, and after placing her shopping bag next to her, she was pleasantly surprised when Joey shifted herself so she sat in Charlie's lap. Charlie looked at her questioningly, causing Joey to blush. Joey lightly pulled Charlie's hands around her waist, "Sorry...is this okay?" "You tell me," Charlie decided. 

Joey swallowed hard, "Do you remember when we were here last?" Charlie nodded happily, "We were sitting exactly like this in this spot nearly five years ago. It was one of our best days together." "You really think it was one of our best days?" Joey asked lightly looking up at Charlie. 

Charlie blushed, "Are you kidding? Of course it was...and okay fine you probably don't believe me since I was all panicking and freaking out and you brought me here to calm me down...but I was only anxious 'cause I was just worried about you." Joey rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to be so worried Charlie...you were supposed to be happy and ecstatic...we'd only just found out I was pregnant with Riley." 

"I was happy and ecstatic," Charlie smiled, "I was just shocked that all our dreams of starting a family were coming true. It was suddenly real that we'd be parents and...I..." "Was afraid that you'd make a terrible parent," Joey remembered, "Well you were worrying for nothing, you're a great parent. And before you even try it...this is not something we're gonna argue about. You've made mistakes, but you're making up for each of them. I'm proud of you." Charlie nodded, "Okay fine no arguing from me for the first time since I...asked you for this... But you know what made me stop worrying? You. You were so happy and proud and couldn't wipe that smile off your face...I was actually kinda jealous." 

"In what way?" Joey asked curiously. Charlie gripped Joey tightly, "'Cause I'd never seen you that happy. Even when we got married, you were happy that day but you didn't have that sparkle in your eyes that you did after Rachel told us you were pregnant. I was insanely jealous of this little person and knew one day you'd love him or her more than me. Is that wrong?" Joey entangled her hands with Charlie's, "Course not. I was really happy that day, but I was happy for both of us. And I've never loved Riley more than you...I mean it's a different kind of love sure...but I loved you both equally." "What about now?" Charlie ventured quietly. 

Joey frowned and bit her lip, "So, um...yeah I just thought this would be a good place for us. I remember just sitting here with you for hours like this reminding you how much you wanted a child with me, and how you'd never let our child down the way...our parents did with us. You were holding me like this while I was trying to calm you down, and then when you did..." "We discussed how amazing our future was gonna be with our family," Charlie remembered, then whispered, "Guess we were...wrong." 

Joey closed her eyes, "Well before we ruin this place for us with...not so good memories of our mistakes...I believe we still have some homework we're supposed to do." "Guess we'd better get started," Charlie decided, as she pulled out the second envelope and card from her purse, "You want to do the honours?" Joey nodded, taking the envelope from Charlie's hand, and pulling the card out, she read it silently to herself, then groaned softly, "Are you sure that Morag hasn't just set us up with Anna in an attempt to mask it as divorce counselling when we're really having some normal marriage counselling so they can try and get us back together?" 

Charlie shrugged, "Well it's not like I'm in on it if that's what they're trying to do. What gave you that idea anyway...that they're trying to use a little marriage counselling to get us back together?" Joey softly handed her the card for Charlie to read herself, "Ah...I can see why you'd be confused on what we've gotten ourselves in for..." 

_2) Tell your wife three things you love about her._  

Charlie relaxed her grip on Joey, expecting her to retract from their embrace, but was surprised when Joey lent her back against Charlie's chest. Trying to ignore her growing suspicions and uncertainly about Joey's sudden actions since they'd left the therapy office, Charlie concentrated on the fact that Joey wasn't pulling away for once. 

"Okay, well I'll go first," Charlie decided after Joey had been silent for the last minute, "I love that you never gave up on me when you came back to the Bay. Not many people would forgive what I did, but you did. I know it took some time, but just knowing that I had a chance to spend my future with you...it gave me the strength to overcome my fears about being with you. I wouldn't have this life without you...I mean all the good parts...and memories...I wouldn't have them without you."  Joey nodded thoughtfully, "Okay my turn. I love how you did overcome your fears. That took a lot of strength. I don't know how I would've coped if you hadn't being 100% secure with being with me as a couple. My life would be pretty empty...more empty...than it is right now if you hadn't given us a real chance as a couple." 

"My turn again huh?" Charlie realized, "Alright well...I love how great a mother you are to Riley. You've been there for him through everything. You were born to be a mum and it shows. He has grown up so fast, he's so smart and insightful...and that's all because he's had you to support him. Giving your life up to raise him was never a doubt for you. Most kids would be a mess to be going through the things he's going through...his parents...separated and living apart...for the most part. He got all that strength to cope with our problems from you." 

Joey smiled contently, "I love how much you've changed since Riley's accident. You've put aside your career and all the bad things between us and been there for him this whole time. I know things have...kinda been at their worst for us over the last two weeks with the constant fighting...but not once was I afraid that I'd wake up one morning and you wouldn't still be sleeping on the couch. That you would've packed up your bags and taken off home. You've changed, just like you promised you would...wish I could say the same about myself." 

Charlie squeezed Joey lightly, "Well...some things take time. I know that when you told me you still weren't ready to be with me...you said it was because you needed to learn to trust yourself and work out what you want... I guess that's why I've been...angry at you and picking fights with you since then...'cause you haven't changed yet. You're still not sure how you feel, you're too afraid to find a way through our problems...and you're still with Kaitlyn...once again I got my hopes up...that if I gave you the time and space you needed...you might realize that you do want to be with me. All I wanted was our family back together...I just wanted to ignore the fact that maybe...we don't belong together. I need to accept that we can't just force ourselves back together because it's what's best for Riley...we both need to take this time and work out...if we really want to be with each other." 

"Then why did you ask me for a divorce?" Joey whispered sadly. "To see if we would both fight for each other and realize our feelings for each other once and for all," Charlie confessed sadly, "Guess it didn't work...we're both still confused about our feelings." Joey nodded, knowing she had a chance here to be honest and tell Charlie she wanted to stop going through with the divorce until she had decided if she could trust herself again...trust that she wasn't ready to give up on their marriage completely, "Charlie I--" 

"Okay, so the third thing I love about you," Charlie interrupted, not willing to hear what she assumed would be Joey admitting why she couldn't fight for their marriage. Joey closed her eyes and held her breath regretting not being able to tell Charlie the truth...regretting that Charlie was right and that she still hadn't worked out her true feelings for the woman embracing her. 

"I love how passionate and determined you can be," Charlie continued, "Your strong-minded and always got what you want. You were determined not to give up on us when you returned to the Bay, and you were determined that our future would be together and we'd have a family together. Over the last few weeks since we've been constantly fighting you've been determined not to let Riley see our problems. You don't want our problems to hurt him. You want to protect him from the truth...that we're struggling and...we might not make it back together. You don't want him to lose faith that he won't get his wish for us to be a family. Neither of us want to hurt him like that, which is why we both agreed not to tell him about the...divorce counselling. But whatever happens between us...you'll be okay. You have the strength to get through this, and to help get our son through all this. You've gotten him through the separation...and I love you for that." 

Joey wiped a small tear from her eye, "Thanks. I don't feel strong at all. I feel like I'm constantly falling apart and any minute now...I won't be strong enough to be there for him. That he'll be the one making sure I'm okay." Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head, "Then you'll just have to remember and trust...that I love how strong and passionate you are. And because of that you can face anything. So...you've got one more thing to admit that you  love about me...what's it gonna be?" Joey stared at Charlie nervously. _Everything. Does everything work for you? Does it work for me?_ Joey bit her lip, "I love...your shirt." 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, "Huh?" Joey looked away, embarrassed for lying, "The shirt you're wearing now...I love it. Looks good on you." "Okay...well that's...one way to finish off this exercise," Charlie stated bewildered, and slightly embarrassed that she felt she had opened up to Joey only for Joey not to do the same. "Yeah...so umm how many more cards are there?" Joey asked, regretting being too scared to open up to Charlie and start working out how she really feels about her wife. "Uh...two more," Charlie grunted, still upset with Joey's last answer, as she pulled out the third card and read it aloud: 

_3) Both of you are to write down your prediction of where you want to be one year from now. Keep these predictions in a safe place or give them to a trusted friend who won't let you look at the other's answer until a year from now._  

"Well no way can Ruby be trusted not to read these and spill the beans," Charlie sighed. "Then we'll give them to Aden. I trust that he won't look at them before the year is up," Joey decided. "So, I guess we're once again on the marriage counselling kick huh? Maybe you were right about Anna's intentions," Charlie realized. "Well it's not up to her to see if they'll work," Joey replied harshly. Charlie shook her head, again trying to ignore Joey's comments, "You got a pen?" "Sure," Joey answered, as she pulled a pen out of her purse. Charlie took the pen off her, "Can you lean forwards for a moment?" "Huh?" Joey asked confused. "I need to use your back to write my prediction," Charlie explained, as she placed the card against Joey's back. 

As Joey lent forwards, Charlie tapped the pen softly against Joey's back for a few seconds before she started writing down her prediction for where she hoped Joey and she would be in a year's time. Flipping the card over so Joey couldn't see what she'd written Charlie passed her the card and pen, "Now you write down your answer and we'll place the card back in the envelope without reading it. You can give it to Aden when we get home. Part of this exercise would be about trust…I trust you won’t look at it before you give it to Aden and we both trust each other that we won’t ask him for it earlier. So...in a year from now...we'll see if we were right." Joey nodded, feeling Charlie look away, fiddling with her watch, while Joey silently placed the card against her knee and wrote down her own prediction. 

Charlie looked up as she noticed Joey slipping the card back in the envelope, then placing them and the pen back in her own purse. "There, we'll see what happens in a year," Joey said slightly unsure of the outcome by that point, "So...we've only got one more card...then we can go home." Charlie nodded sadly, enjoying the comfort of holding Joey in her arms for the first time in so long, "C'mon let's get this done so we can go back to Ruby's and see Riley." Joey pulled out the final card, "Well let's see what the last thing Anna's given to us that she reckons will help us..." 


	37. I Really Made A Mess Of Things For Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next task assigned to Charlie and Joey will out a bunch of problems they have with one another and their marriage. Will they talk about them to resolve them or will a war erupt splintering them further apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again TOAMBS for your lovely comments! I look forward to reading them every time! I loved Jodi in H&A, she was one of my fave characters and now she is all over again! Glad you love the titles and this rollercoaster ride. More up and downs to come!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**  

Joey read the card aloud: 

_4) Tell your wife three things you dislike about her or things you wish she could change to save your marriage._  

"Ha!" Joey snorted, "Now this is divorce counselling. What was the point of the other three when this one could create some serious damage? Hasn't Anna learnt anything from our fights?" Charlie swallowed hard, "It doesn't really say that does it?" Joey flicked the card to Charlie who read it herself. 

Sighing heavily, Charlie sadly placed the card down, not sure of the reason for this exercise, "Well...I mean we can avoid the damage or fight...by just not doing these exercises. I mean Anna's not forcing us to...she just thought they could help. Maybe we should just...ditch this one and head back to the Bay." 

Joey pursed her lips, "I resent the fact you abandoned me and Riley." 

"Joey!" Charlie looked at her stunned, "I thought you were afraid of the damage this could cause." Joey shrugged, "Well, we were given this exercise for a reason. Either it'll help us clear the air between us or...it'll... You're the one that insisted on doing the divorce counselling Charlie, so I think we should do this exercise. I've done the rest for you, least you can do is allow us to get some truths out in the open." Charlie's eyes shifted towards the sky, trying to blink away the tears welling up in her eyes, "So you resent me?" 

Joey bit her lip nervously, "I resent that you immersed yourself in your work and abandoned us. I would change that about you. You left us for days at a time, nights at a time on our own. You left me to raise our son on my own because you...couldn't stand to be around me...what did I do that was so wrong that you preferred spending all your time away from me? You love your work more than your family, and I resent the fact that it took something like Riley nearly dying before you realized just how much we needed you around." 

"Joey, it wasn't anything you did that was wrong--" Charlie tried to explain. Joey held up her hand, "You know what? This exercise could really do some damage...so maybe we should just tell each other the truth about our resentments without any arguing at the end of each one. We be honest about our own feelings, then if we want to turn this into World War III we do that after we've completed this exercise." 

"Fine," Charlie agreed angrily, "I hate the fact you wouldn't even talk to me before you left and walked out on me. You wouldn't give me a chance to fight for my family. You just walked out and took my son with you. You had his bags all packed and you just grabbed them and him and put him in the car...you wouldn't even let me say goodbye...you wouldn't let me explain to him that this wasn't what I wanted. You just took him. So, what if you insisted that it wasn't goodbye and I'd see him soon? That wasn't good enough, he's my son too. What did you think taking him away from me would do? I wasn't the only one who made mistakes, but you took action and left me alone...without my wife or child. I didn't think fighting for you would change your mind so yes I continued working long hours at the station...I didn't have anyone to come home to. 

I mean, yes, I had Ruby and she did what she could...but she couldn't fill that void in my heart. And it's not like I could just pop over to Aden's whenever I wanted to see my son. You made things perfectly clear you wanted space...so I gave you that...but you didn't come home. I know now that's because you thought I was hooking up with Angelo, but that's not good enough. We were married, Joey, you were supposed to talk to me about feeling abandoned...not just walk out on me and take our child with you. You forced me into being the weekend parent...you didn't give me a chance for anything more. I'd change that about you...make you give our marriage a second chance before you walked away." 

Joey swallowed hard, taking in Charlie's words difficultly, but that didn't stop her from fighting back, "I resent the fact that you never let me into your decisions to turn down job promotions. You never even bothered to tell me about any of them until after I left you and you tried to use that as some kind of proof that we were more important than your work. We had a right as a family to decide whether or not we should move to the City so you could take one of these opportunities. I was happy for you when you got your promotion to Sergeant three years ago, why wouldn't I be happy that you were offered jobs at some of the stations in the City? 

I know I love this town and I love my own job but I would've given them up if you really wanted to move back to the City. Maybe it'd be great for Riley to grow up there. And maybe if you'd been working at a bigger station that was highly staffed you wouldn't have been put under the pressure you've been under here. Maybe you wouldn't have been working all the time and...I wouldn't have had to leave you. But you took it upon yourself to make these decisions without me. If this marriage can be saved you need to start including me." 

Charlie sighed, "I hate how close you and Aden are. I resent that over the past year or so you never once turned to me. Instead you went to your best friend. I know I was working too hard and I was never there for you...I just didn't realize it until it was too late. You could have come to me and told me you felt abandoned. I knew things were bad between us but if I had of known just how bad things were...that you were considering a separation...I would've given my job up in a heartbeat to be with you and Riley. I'm jealous that you kept turning to Aden for support. I know he's your best friend...but I hate the thought of you discussing our marital problems with anyone other than me. I bet he thought it was real funny and that I was just some frigid loser when you told him I couldn't even sleep with you." 

Joey raised her eyebrow, "You think I told him about that? I haven't told anyone about that, I was too embarrassed that I'm not enough for you. Trust me, I don't want anyone knowing that my wife isn't even attracted to me anymore." "Wait, you think I don't find you attractive which is why I couldn't sleep with you?" Charlie asked, "Jo...It wasn't like that...I was the one that was feeling...too self-confidant about being with you. I don't even know why. I was just...too afraid that I didn't deserve you. It was not about you." 

Joey looked down at the ground, "So, you're saying we were both too vulnerable to put ourselves in that position of being together after what we'd being through...and we've been blaming ourselves because we both thought we were too scared to admit...we had similar insecurities that the other didn't want us?" "Looks like," Charlie sighed, "I guess maybe we should've talked about this earlier." 

"Well maybe this whole talking about our problems is why we were given this task," Joey commented, then exhaling deeply, "Two down...one to go. I don't like the fact that after we separated...you made Ruby choose sides. Ruby wasn't just my step-daughter, Charlie, she was one of my best friends, and wouldn't have just stopped talking to me for several months on her own accord. I know I hurt her too when I left...but that wasn't fair of you." 

Charlie shook her head, "I didn't say anything like that to Ruby. I told her to go talk to you to get your opinion on why you left, not because I wanted her to come home and spill the beans to me. Ruby was really upset with you when you took off. It was like you'd forgotten she was part of our family...you didn't even apologize to her for breaking up...her parents. Ruby didn't just think of you as a good friend, she thought of you as a second parent, Joey...her only parent when I wasn't home. 

Besides do you think she wanted to take my side? I was the one that drove you away...and didn't stop you. Ruby hated me for that...but at least I included her and let her try to help me get over the loss of losing you and Riley. You didn't even...acknowledge her in your decision to leave me...that's why Ruby didn't speak to you for two months after you took off." 

Joey wiped the tears streaming down her face, "Can you tell her I'm sorry...when you see her next?" "I think that needs to come from you, Jo," Charlie replied. Joey sobbed, "I really made a mess of things for everyone, didn't I? I wish I could take it back...so...I want to hear it...what's the last thing you hate about me? Don't hold back Charlie, I know you've been doing that the last few times...I deserve to know the truth." 

Charlie waited until Joey finally turned around and faced her, as several tears trickled down her own cheek, "You used me." Joey frowned slightly, but immediately understood Charlie's meaning. 

"You can't even deny it, can you?" Charlie accused, "You used me that night we slept together. You knew deep down you weren't ready to make another commitment to me or to our family...but you did it anyway. You made me trust you. You made me believe all those things you whispered to me that night. You made me think I was gonna get my family back...then you tore it all away from me the second you could. You said you needed time to change who you are so you could be a better person and decide once and for all who you want in your life...well just decide already Joey. 

For the past two weeks I have tried everything to ignore the fact that you used me while you continue going off and...hanging out with Kaitlyn or whatever it is you two do together. Why do you think I've been trying to ignore you or pick petty little fights? You needed comfort that night as you'd realized all your mistakes were piling up around you and you didn't want to end up alone. I was just there that night and that's why you chose to sleep with me. It had nothing to do with me or the fact that it was a new chance for us. You used me. 

Then you say that you not wanting to be with me has nothing to do with me, but you needing to learn to trust yourself. You know just over three weeks ago when we were barely talking to one another...I told you that you weren't giving me the opportunity to change and be a better person. You know what you told me? You said I couldn't change overnight and it would take a lot more than skipping one day of work to make you believe I could be there to support you and Riley. Joey, when you told me you wanted to change...I didn't expect you to change overnight either. I didn't expect you to give me a second chance straight away. I wanted you to work through this properly so if we are truly meant to be together...it would be real this time...not just a one night stand. 

Your actions so far haven't made me think any different of you. You're still a scared, insecure girl who refuses to make choices because it'll hurt the people around her...well trying to ignore these choices is only hurting us all just as much. I don't know if you're even worth fighting for anymore, Joey...you've treated me so badly...but that's my fault. I've let you treat me this way. Now if I was selfish I would give you two ultimatums right now – me or Kaitlyn? Our marriage or a divorce? You can't have both. But forcing you into this decision will only make you choose her...'cause you're too scared to do anything else. 

I'm not saying that we don't have a lot of problems that we still need to deal with if there's ever any chance for us and I'm not even sure myself if I'm ready to face them but you cannot keep sitting here claiming that you want to change. If you want to change like I did...then damn well do something about it. We can't keep going the way we have been...both of us keeping the other at a distance, picking fights or ignoring each other, then you confusing me with your small actions of affections like sitting here in my lap, letting me embrace you... I think that was the point of this exercise...we both need to decide if this marriage is worth saving." 

Both girls stared out at the lake, tears brimming in their eyes, as they both knew how they truly felt...but fearing the other's reaction. 

_One Week Later – April 2015_  

Charlie and Joey entered the Doctor's office, less nervous than the previous therapy session they had with Dr. Scott. "Afternoon ladies, how are you both?" Anna greeted them. "Pretty good," Charlie smiled. Joey smiled in agreement. Anna observed how the women sat down on the couch, sitting much closer than the previous week when they had sat at the edges of the couch, as far away from each other as possible. "I'm glad to hear that," Anna grinned, "Did you manage to take some time together and complete the exercises I gave you?" 

The girls both gazed at each other nervously, as Charlie took a breath before replying, "Yeah we did the exercises...and they actually went...quite well in the end. We had our moments...but I think they really helped us start to work out where things stand between us. Thanks...for suggesting them." "It's part of the therapy," Anna grinned, "Now it's completely up to you if you want to tell me all about the answers you gave each other for the love and hate questions, but I'll admit it...I'm always partial and insist on knowing about the presents you bought each other." 

Charlie nervously flipped some strands of her hair behind her ear, "I um...it's totally stupid but...I bought Joey this model speed boat. Years back I kinda promised Joey one day I'd buy her a boat of her own...you know different than the prawn trawler type she owns as part of her business. Like I said...it was totally lame and silly...but I dunno it seemed..." 

"It was sweet, Charlie," Joey smiled, "I thought it was cute." "And what about you, Joey? What did you get Charlie?" Anna inquired. Joey bit her lip, "I ah...got Charlie this bracelet she's wearing." Charlie held up her hand, proudly showing the bracelet dangling from her wrist. 

Joey chewed on her lip, "Honestly...I um…kinda cheated on this exercise. I sort of bought the bracelet for her eight months ago...I was planning on picking it up and giving it to her for our five-year wedding anniversary...but things...changed...and I never got around to it. I'm surprised the store kept it for me this long...but I guess it was paid up-front. I got the bracelet specially made for Charlie...it's...pretty much a replica of the bracelet her mother gave to her just before her mum...passed away. Ruby borrowed the original one a year ago...and kinda lost it. I don't think I've ever seen Charlie that angry at Ruby when she found out...I practically had to pry her off of the poor girl. I know it's not the original bracelet but I figured...the gift...might mean something to Charlie." 

"It does," Charlie whispered proudly, "Thank you." 

"Well that exercise seemed to go incredibly well. And I gotta say it, you two look really happy. How have things been between the two of you since you were here last week?" Anna asked them. "Things are...actually kinda good between us. There's been a few changes over the last week," Charlie announced. "That sounds promising. So what kind of changes are we talking about?" Anna asked curiously. 

Charlie took another deep breath, "I made the decision to return back to work this week, and ah...I decided that it was time for me to move out of Aden's and move back home." "Well that's...an interesting progress," Anna simply noted. Joey anxiously took Charlie's hand in her own, "And I decided...that Riley and I...would move back home with Charlie...to keep our family together." 


	38. Am I A Miracle Worker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buckton-Collins have done a 180 and moved back home together. Have Charlie and Joey actually fixed things? Charlie and Joey talk to the counsellor about how they began to arrive to their decision to move out of Aden's. Charlie makes a decision without involving Joey and Joey messes up again with another over-reaction to Charlie rather than hearing her out. Is Joey still scared by been hurt again?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**  

Anna quirked her eyebrow gently, "You two have moved back home together? Well...that certainly is a huge change for the two of you. Is this something you're both comfortable with?" Both Charlie and Joey nodded, as Joey spoke up, "Yeah...we've had an interesting week and...it felt like the right thing for Riley...as well as us...so we all moved back home together yesterday." Anna nodded, then indicated their clasped hands, "So, does this mean the two of you are...?" 

Charlie reluctantly dropped Joey's hand, "No...no we're not...back together. I mean things have been really good for us this last week but...things haven't changed that much. C'mon it's only been a week. It'll...probably take a lot more work for us to get to that place...if we both wanted to, of course. But I think we're in a really good place with each other, we're beginning to trust each other more and we’re getting along a lot better like normal...friends. I mean we were really close friends before we got together...both times before we got together actually. It's really good knowing our relationship problems hasn't destroyed our friendship. 

We've decided the best thing for us right now is to hold off on the divorce. There's no reason to rush into it. There's always the small possibility this marriage could be saved and we've decided it's best if we wait a little while. If we do proceed with the divorce we want to wait until Riley's ready. Make sure he can see that we're still friends and that neither of us is gonna leave him, and that ending our marriage won't really change anything. 

In the meantime, I'm trying to get used to juggling my job as well as being a full-time parent. I'm not going to go back to that place where I was always working, and being a non-existent parent who never saw her son by her own choice. And I'm giving Joey some space while she takes some time to decide exactly what she wants. I've changed a lot in the last couple weeks, and I'm giving Joey the chance to do the same without any pressure. She needs to do what's right for her. 

Joey's still seeing Kaitlyn...and as long as she's happy...then I'm happy too. Joey's sleeping in the spare room...ah my daughter, Ruby's, old bedroom. Ruby moved in with her boyfriend Geoff several weeks ago so we...had the extra space at my...our place. We're sleeping in different rooms so people, or well Riley really, don't get too confused and think we're..." Charlie trailed off nervously, not noticing the slightly hurt expression on Joey's face when she had let go of her hand and stated firmly that they weren't together... _and 'it'll probably take a lot more work for us to get to that place.'_  

Anna didn't miss the look on Joey's face, and knew instantly that these arrangements were a little bit different for the younger girl, and that maybe they meant more to her, "Well then...a week ago you two were sitting here...biting each other's heads off and very much on the borderline of going ahead with a divorce to end your marriage. And now here you are, both very relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence...am I a miracle worker or is this something that you'll be taking credit for?" Anna let out a quick smile at the end, jokingly. 

Joey returned Anna's smile, "We've done a lot of work this last week...but I doubt any of it would've been possible without the guidance you gave us." "Well I'm glad to hear it," Anna grinned, "So, now don't keep me in suspense...what's happened between you two this last week?" 

Charlie smiled nervously, "We ah...took your advice...and started communicating with each other...honestly and without holding back. We went down to the lake and sat in the park and did the exercises you asked us too. World War III nearly erupted after the last exercise but...it actually helped us move forward and be a bit more honest with each other. During our drive back to Ruby's afterwards...we both geared up the courage to finally talk about...that um...awkward anniversary we last shared. We briefly touched on it during one of the exercises...but we opened up a bit more later on." 

"And we realized," Joey continued, "That we both had our own completely different fears and vulnerabilities...that ah...as it turned out really weren't all that different. We weren't ready to sleep with each other that night and we've been avoiding discussing it...because we both felt embarrassed that we did something wrong that night. And finally, after talking about it...we realized we had a lot in common with our thoughts. We just needed to take a chance and it's really helped us...develop this level of trust we have for each other now." 

"Well it's about time you both talked to each other instead of ignoring your feelings. So, what else happened this week that made you decide that moving back into your family home was the best decision for both of you and your son?" Anna questioned. The women looked at each other nervously, as Joey smiled, "I guess it started when..." 

_Four Days Ago_  

_Joey jumped out of bed happily. Feeling content that her and Charlie had finally made some breakthroughs on been honest about their fears and vulnerabilities, she smiled as she realized things were looking up for the pair. They hadn't even had the slightest fight since the appointment with the therapist, and Joey was extremely pleased by their own progress. But she knew they still had a lot more to work through._  

_Joey had a lot more progress to make if she was ever going to be honest with herself and Charlie about her feelings for her wife. Feelings that had slowly over the last few days been growing steadily until she realized as confused as she was...she couldn't keep ignoring them. It was getting easier every day to notice the subtle differences between her feelings for Charlie and Kaitlyn...with one set of feelings severely stronger._  

_Afraid as she was, she needed to find the right way to get rid of all her fears, so she could decide once and for all where her heart lay - with the love of her life who had shattered her heart or the girl she'd grown up with and knew wouldn't hurt her. And she hoped her own therapy session at the end of the week would help settle her nerves whenever she was around Charlie._  

(Author's Note: Of course, Joey neglects to mention this section with Charlie sitting next to her during the therapy session as Joey still hasn't worked out whether she can tell her – it's not that easy people!) 

_Joey grabbed her dressing gown, swinging it around herself, she then bounded into Riley's room but was slightly disappointed that he was obviously awake and downstairs. Joey's good mood didn't slow down as she bounded down the stairs. Spotting Riley sitting on the couch watching cartoons, she rushed up behind him, and kissed the top of his head, "Hey you're up early, baby boy!"_  

_Riley placed his empty cereal bowl, which he was holding in his lap, onto the coffee table. Turning around he stood up on the couch and pulled Joey into a hug, "Morning Mama J!" "Good morning to you too," Joey grinned, then pulling back she eyed him, "Well look at you, it's barely seven-thirty in the morning and you're already up, dressed, had breakfast, and judging by your damp hair...you've already had a bath. What brought all this on?"_  

_"Just thought I could help out a little more in the mornings," came Charlie's reply from behind them, "Do you want some coffee, Jo?" Joey spun around to accept Charlie's offer, but the smile on her face fell slightly as she looked at Charlie, "Um...no thanks...I'm fine." Riley sat back down on the couch, as Charlie walked back into the kitchen._  

_After a minute of hesitating, Joey followed her. Leaning against the entryway into the kitchen, Joey watched on intently as Charlie made her own lunch. Joey bit her tongue, "So...you're in your uniform?"_  

_Charlie glanced down at her outfit, then turning to look up at Joey, she tried to smile, "High points for stating the obvious, Jo." "You're going back to work," Joey noted sadly. Charlie turned back to the sandwich she was making, "Yeah...I thought it was time. Riley's arm is nearly healed. He'll be getting the cast off in a week or so, and I thought I could use my time to...do some good for the world...or ah the Bay I guess...at work. So, I called my boss yesterday afternoon and told him I wanted to return back to work. This okay with you?"_  

_"Umm..." Joey paused, "I just thought this should be something we should've discussed is all. You said you told your boss yesterday afternoon...when did you decide...and why didn't you tell me?"_  

_"Guess it wasn't the kind of surprise I thought you would've liked," Charlie realized, "You're right I should have said something last night. I've been thinking about it for the last week or so...especially when we were fighting. I just guess I needed to know for myself that it was the right move...for us. Maybe I was wrong." Joey shook her head, "You can't just try and make decisions for us...without including me Charlie! I told you that the other day. A heads up would've been nice instead of just surprising me like this.”_  

_"I'm sorry," Charlie apologized, "I didn't think it was such a big deal." "No, of course, you didn't," Joey huffed, "Here I thought we were really working together to sort through our communication issues...then you go and do this...abandon us for your bloody work again!"_  

_"What?" Charlie looked at her shocked, "No, Jo, it's not like that this time I promise. I even managed to get a shift that'll--" "Oh forget it, Charlie," Joey interrupted angrily, "Argue it all you want, you'll be back at work pulling fourteen plus hour shifts within a day or two. You love that place more than us. I really thought you'd changed...guess I was wrong." "Jo, it's not even like that," Charlie tried to explain._  

_"I don't want to hear it, Charlz," Joey shouted, "You'll never change. Your work always comes first and it always will. You didn't tell me you were returning to work because you knew that I would react like this. You knew that things will just end up...going back to the way they were. You slaving away at work and me trying to keep things from falling apart. Not again, Charlie, I made it clear that I am not...going through that again."_  

_"Joey?" Charlie begged softly. Joey placed her hands on her hips, "Don't even get me started on the fact that you knew...I had plans today. You said you were okay with looking after Riley today and now you pull this stunt to keep me from hanging out with Kaitlyn today. Forget it, Charlie, it ain't gonna work. Since you're about to become the selfish workaholic you've been for the last year, then you can forgive me for being selfish for once. I think I'm entitled to one day of selfishness. Find someone else to watch Riley today. I'm not in the mood. I'll be back to single-parent status tomorrow, if that suits you?"_  

_"Joey, it's not even like...that..." Charlie threw up her hands in defeat as she watched Joey turn around and walk out of the apartment, not even stopping to say goodbye to Riley. Charlie bit her lip, not believing that after a few good days...one small thing could send Joey spiraling away from her. How could this be such a big deal? We're supposed to be learning to talk to each other...why couldn't she just listen to me for once?_  

_Sighing loudly, Charlie grabbed her purse off the kitchen table, and made her way into the living room. Riley looked up at her, "Does Mama J hate you?" Charlie shook her head, "No, sweetie, she doesn't hate me. She's just...she didn't give me a chance to explain something. Don't worry, baby boy, she'll understand later tonight. Not like I've given her too many reasons to trust me that things are different this time. So, you all ready to go?"_  

_Riley nodded his head excitedly, jumped off the couch, flicking the TV off. Charlie moved towards him, then kneeled down in front of him, "You sure you're okay with this arrangement?" Riley lent forwards pulling her into a hug, "It's awesome! I can't wait! I get to spend the whole day with you at work!"_  

_Charlie kissed his forehead then ruffled his hair, "Well it's not actually the whole day buddy. I'm just going into the office to help clear up some paperwork for three or four hours. That's all. No patrolling, no danger...just boring paperwork. You sure you okay with this?" "I love going to your work! All the awesome stories the cops tell me...it's gonna be so much fun," Riley grinned._  

_Charlie chewed the side of her mouth, "Think I'm gonna have to have a chat with my colleagues about these stories they're telling you. But like I told you this morning, Mama J's busy...and it's time I went back to work...but I am not gonna lose sight of what's important you hear me? Now promise me you won't do anything unless I tell you to. We're just gonna hang out in my office while I get some work done and you are gonna sit there quietly and...oh don't forget your hand-held computer game...I think you'll be needing that today."_  

_Riley grabbed his computer game off the coffee table, "Is Mama J gonna be upset with you for taking me to your work?" Charlie lent up stroking his face gently, "Course not. My work might not be the safest place in the world but I'd never let anything happen to you. Besides being locked in my office all morning doing paperwork is hardly dangerous." "Are you locking the door to keep Angelo out?" Riley grinned._  

_"Heck yeah I am," Charlie chuckled, "Angelo is a continual pain in my work life. But I'm not gonna get upset about it. Oh, and Mama J will understand why I decided to take you to work today. Don't worry so much, things are slowly getting better between us and I just need to prove to her that...there's more important things in my life besides work...and helping to raise you is definitely at the top of that list."_  

_"You're the best Mama C!" Riley crooned. "You know Mama J told me something a few weeks ago," Charlie replied happily, "She told me that one day you want to be a cop like me. That true Ry?" Riley nodded his head enthusiastically, "I'm gonna grow up and catch the bad guys just like you."_  

_"I think that's great, Riley, though I gotta be honest, you know the parent in me wants to give you another dream 'cause this job can get pretty dangerous and that's the last thing I want for you...but then the parent in me also wants you to be happy 'cause whatever you decide...whatever choices you make in your life...I'm gonna be there to support you no matter what," Charlie revealed, "So will Mama J." Riley pulled her into another hug, "I love you, Mama C!"_  

_Charlie wiped away the small tear that fell from her eye, before pulling away, "I love you too so much. Now are you ready to go?" Riley nodded, "Yes, Mama C." Charlie smirked, "Are you sure, baby boy, ‘cause I think you're missing something." "I don't think so," Riley frowned._  

_"Why don't you go up to your room quickly to check? Maybe you need to check your closet," Charlie suggested playfully. Riley eyed her suspiciously for a second before tearing away up the stairs. Standing up Charlie watched him take off, then giving him a minute she followed him upstairs._  

_Standing against the entryway to his room, Charlie grinned contently, as she stared at her son standing in front of the mirror, as he held up the shirt and hat, she'd gotten him. Riley looked up at her, "This is the best present ever! My very own cop uniform! You even got my name...stit...stitched on the shirt. This is just awesome!"_  

_Charlie walked over to him, once again kneeling beside him, "Well I can't have you turning up at my work dressed all unprofessional. My colleagues will think I've become quite the slacker in my time away. C'mon let's change you into this new shirt. You're gonna be the coolest kid in town." Riley wrapped his arm around Charlie's neck, in another brief hug, "I can't wait to show all my friends. You're the best mum ever!"_  

_Present Day_  

Anna continued writing notes as the girls told her about Charlie's decision to return to work, and Joey's over-reaction, "Well now...I guess the communication you built up with one another...didn't work too well in that instance. So, what happened next? Joey, how did you react when you found out Charlie was only back to work part-time and that she'd already organised to take care of Riley herself? And then how did all this lead, into you two deciding to move back to your family home?" 


	39. I Won't Have It Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey explains to the counsellor and Charlie about her over-reaction to Charlie returning to work without telling her and admits she messed up the communication she has started rebuilding with Charlie. The pair explain how Charlie came to the decision that she needed to move back home. How did Joey react to that news from her ex?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**  

Joey fiddled with her nails uncomfortably, "I felt like a bit of a fool when I realized that I'd over reacted about Charlie going back to work. I should have stuck around and heard her out, not yelled at her and stormed out of the house. We'd being working hard to fix our communication with each other and in about two minutes I'd almost destroyed that. I know it's no excuse but I was just afraid that I was right...that if I let Charlie back into my heart and we...that all our problems will re-surface all over again. I was just afraid of getting hurt and going through all that pain again. I shouldn't have instantly thought that, Charlie's right, she's changed and I just gotta stop thinking that she'll give up and change back." 

"Exactly right, it's the only way you two will ever move forward," Anna pointed out, "So, what happened next when you did find out that Charlie had been responsible enough when she decided to return to work?" 

Joey glanced nervously at Charlie, "I got a phone call from Riley that afternoon at about 5 pm and he asked me to come back home to Aden's for dinner. I was...um hanging out with Kaitlyn...you know just...watching DVD's and doing stupid friend stuff when he called. I was a little bit suspicious that I got asked to come home for dinner early...and I'm embarrassed to admit that I thought Charlie had just left Riley with Aden or Nicole for the day and Ry wanted at least one of his parents there that night as Charlie was probably stuck at work that night." 

Charlie pursed her lips, "It's okay...I didn't exactly give you much chance to think anything else. And you were right, my going back to work should've been a family decision. I shouldn't have just gone off on my own without thinking of the consequences, you're still a part of my life and I've gotta stop shutting you out." 

Joey nodded, smiling she reached out and took Charlie's hand again, entangling their fingers, then blushing gently as she noticed the look on Anna's face at her action, "So...um anyway I went back to Aden's and was pretty surprised when I walked in the door. Charlie wasn't just home early from work at a time I never thought she knew existed outside of work, she was in the kitchen with Riley and they were making us dinner." 

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand, "Well Riley was the one trying to get all the ingredients together and he wanted to attempt to cook the meal himself. Of course, I stood there joking with him for being too small to even be able to reach the counter let alone the stove. He was just trying to help, so while I started cooking, I sat him up on the counter...made him promise not to fall off...and he sat there watching me make dinner. We were just there together laughing and having fun...I think at one point we nearly started a food fight with each other. 

Riley was in such a good mood after hanging out with me at my work for the morning, and I was happy that he had no complaints about being stuck there in the office with me while I did work and he played computer games and did some colouring in books. I felt like I'd made the right choice about going back to work. I was really nervous when Joey got home after our little...tiff that morning and I just wanted to show her that things have changed now and I wasn't just gonna abandon them again." 

"And she did show me," Joey smiled, "I walked into the apartment and the two of them were laughing and fooling around...I kinda felt left out of this family moment...kinda started to see what I'd lost. When I walked into the kitchen, Riley looked so happy to see me, so I went over and hugged him, apologizing for walking out on him that morning and that it would never happen again. Turns out Riley had barely even remembered that I'd done that, as he started rambling about what a great day he had hanging out with Charlie at her work. 

I was a little nervous when he told me that, and Charlie was standing right next to us cooking dinner, and she explained that there wasn't any danger in having him sit in her office playing games while she caught up on some paperwork. She even admitted having him there helped her concentrate more so she could get her work done and get back home with him sooner. 

I told Charlie I was happy with that arrangement if we couldn't find a sitter for him and we both had to work. I was really impressed with Charlie's efforts to organize this while still managing to return to work part-time. I was also thankful that her return to work was currently only for paperwork, desk duty type work. I know Charlie hates that side of her job, but I've always feared that one day something could happen to her...she'd be hurt...and she wouldn't come home. 

Really made me think how selfish I was when I walked out on our marriage and she dove herself into her work unnecessarily and dangerously...I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to her and I...we never got the chance to settle our differences like we've done this past week. 

So, anyway, I apologized to Charlie for the way I reacted that morning and she didn't make a big deal out of it at all. We made a small mistake with our break down of communication again but we didn't let that cause another argument. I asked Charlie if she needed some help with dinner, and she suggested I just hang out with Riley, as she wanted to make us dinner herself. Riley didn't want to stop watching her cook and for her to stop laughing with him and well...being his mum, so I sat up on the counter too and the three of us just started talking about nothing in particular. 

I suddenly noticed that Charlie was cooking far too much food for just the three of us and Ry and I started teasing her that she was an awful cook. But then she informed us she'd invited Aden and Nicole home early and had asked them to join us for dinner. Riley loved that idea, spending time with his whole family. I had this feeling that Charlie was trying to hide something from me as she refused to look at me when I asked if she had any more surprises for us." 

"So, does that mean you did have another surprise or something you were keeping from your family Charlie?" Anna asked softly. 

Charlie bit her lip, "Yeah I did. But first we all had dinner and it went really well. I'd never really spent a great deal of time with Nicole even though she's my daughter's best friend and...Joey's best friend's partner...and my ex's daughter...long story never mind...so anyway, we really started getting along that night. I thought for sure she'd always hated me for abandoning Riley, her father had pretty much done the same when he first found out about her. She seemed really happy that things were changing for Joey and I and that we were including our son in all our decisions. 

Nicole works with Ruby at a fashion store in Yabbie Creek, and she told me they're considering either buying the store from the owner if he'll sell or even opening up their own fashion shop. I was quite impressed by the news, and felt a little weird that Ruby had kept it a secret. 

So yeah dinner with the five of us went really well. I could see Riley was really happy to have everyone getting along so it was good. After dinner Riley went up to his room, while Aden and Nic went out to Noah's bar for a drink, leaving Joey and I to do the dishes together. That gave us a chance to talk a bit more about my desire to go back to work but still play a major role in raising Riley alongside Joey. And then..." 

_ Four Days Ago _

_"So, are you really okay with this? Me going back to work part time for a couple shifts a week?" Charlie asked quietly, "I know with a bit of time we can make this work. We don't need to give up on our career goals completely, we can both manage our jobs and raising Riley together. I know we can do this."_  

_Charlie passed a dish she'd been washing to Joey to dry, and Joey looked up at her briefly as she took the plate, "Charlie, I'm proud that you really have changed. I over reacted when you announced you were returning to work...I was afraid that...you'd leave us again. That we'd be right back where we started. But you're right, we don't have to give up everything we've worked so hard for. As long as we do this right, create a proper balance between work and spending time with Riley we'll be stronger."_  

_Charlie smiled, "This will work, I won't have it any other way. I'm gonna make this work...and if I can't...then I'll find another job." "You know you're kinda turning into the responsible parent. I'm beginning to like this side of you," Joey confessed. "Well thanks...I think," Charlie grinned, "But there's...ah something else I wanted to tell you." Joey frowned, as she took another plate from Charlie's hands, "Well that sounds vaguely ominous."_  

_Charlie smiled again, but the sadness evident in her voice, "I've been thinking about this all day long as I hung out with Ry at the station and I think it's the right decision for us. This dinner tonight for all of you...it wasn't just my way of saying that I can work a normal shift and come home early so I can cook dinner for my family and be there for them...it...ah...Joey, it was my way of saying thank you to all of you for letting me stay so I could fix my relationship with Riley...but I have a home...and it's time I moved back there."_  

_"You're leaving?" Joey whispered, absolutely crushed by the news. Charlie nodded, "I don't want to..." "Then don't," Joey suddenly begged. Charlie raised her head, staring into Joey's eyes, "It's time, Joey. I came here to spend time with Riley and become that responsible parent you've always wanted me to be...and I've done that." Joey shook her head miserably, "You're doing it again, making another major decision without me."_  

_Charlie sat the plate she was washing back in the sink, then slowing linking her wet fingers with Joey's, "If I had of asked for us to make this decision...you wouldn't want me to leave...and I wouldn't want to hurt you so I'd stay. I needed to do this on my own. I am not abandoning you both again, I promise you that. I'll visit Riley as often as I can...which will probably be once or twice a day...and he can start coming back to our...my place to stay a couple nights a week...if that's okay with you."_  

_Joey bit her lip, as she still felt the electricity passing between them from the moment Charlie took her hand, "Of course, it is. You're right...I probably would've been too selfish if you'd asked for my opinion. And you're also right that this is the right decision. Guess I'm just...a little upset. I've kinda gotten used to having you around all the time...it's a good feeling. Although I can't exactly expect you to crash on Aden's couch forever...don't know how you've managed nearly four weeks on that thing...it's painful enough to sit on. But you've put up with that all so you can be here. So, when will you...?"_  

_Charlie squeezed Joey's fingers, "Probably tomorrow morning. Not like I have too much stuff to pack...it's all in my suitcase or strewn across the couch. I told Watson I'd be in the office tomorrow arvo to help out with some more paperwork, and I can take Riley again if you want. Watson kinda loved the idea of him coming to work with me sometimes, she gets on so well with Ry. She's more than happy for that to mean I'll be on desk duty only during those shifts if Riley's with me, and is willing to back that up if Angelo has any problems...not that his opinion counts as I'm his boss but still..."_  

_"Well, as long as Riley doesn't distract you from your work or gets bored sitting there reading or doing some colouring in books or playing computer games...scratch that he'd never get bored of them...who am I to stand in the way of you two spending more time together?" Joey decided. "Thanks, Jo," Charlie whispered, "I guess I'll have to wait and see if Riley wants to come with me tomorrow after I... But first things first, I've got one big problem I've got to solve before I can move back home tomorrow." "Yeah...I know," Joey said sadly. Charlie looked up at her, several tears in her eyes, "How do I tell my son I need to move back home without him in a way that won't break his heart? How can I possibly look him in the eyes and tell him I have to leave him?"_  


	40. Sometimes Other Things Get In The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey recount how they made the decision to move back home together. Charlie sits down and tells Riley she has to move back home and leave him behind with Joey. Will Riley's reaction be the catalyst for Joey pulling her family back together enough to live together in their home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww thanks TOAMBS for your lovely comments! Yes #TeamJarlie need to keep the momentum moving forwards. Awww I know you want to read on! There's so many things to come for #TeamJarlie!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty**  

_ Present Day _

Anna smiled gently at the girl's continual action of holding hands, "So, once you both decided that Charlie would be moving back home, how did you decide to tell your son about your mutual decision? Did you both help each other?"  Joey nodded, "Yeah we decided we'd both tell him. We knew he wouldn't take the news well. When we told him about our separation, he reacted pretty much how most kids would, I guess. He retreated from both of us, was very silent and not as open and happy. After a couple weeks he started talking to Aden a lot more and Aden slowly managed to get him out of his funk. It's taken a long time to get him back to the kid we knew, and he has been so positive and happy since Charlie came to live with us. We'd tried explaining the fact that Charlie and I aren't together and that Charlie being with us...it's not like we're trialling a reunion, but I guess he'll always live in hope that we'll be a family again. It's hard knowing that you can't give your child the one thing he wants." 

Charlie nodded miserably, "Riley's been so happy since I moved in with him and Joey at Aden's. Every morning he's so thrilled to see me there, always running down the stairs to greet me with a huge hug. We've gotten so close these last few weeks...and though it obviously wasn't practical for me to stay there indefinitely...he wouldn't see it that way. He'd react the same way Joey did at first, thinking that the fairy tale was over and I'd go back to abandoning him again. It was difficult to see that look on his little face." 

Anna gazed at the pair, "So Riley's reaction to you moving out is what drove the pair of you back to live together at your own place?" Charlie bit her lip as she glanced at Joey. 

_ Four Days Ago _

_"How do I tell my son I need to move back home without him in a way that won't break his heart? How can I possibly look him in the eyes and tell him I have to leave him?" Joey watched as Charlie turned away from her. Letting go of Joey's hand, Charlie lent against the counter, bought her hands up to her own face, wiping her tears away. Closing her eyes, Joey instinctively moved behind Charlie, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin against Charlie's shoulder._  

_"Riley will be okay, he might not be happy about it, but he will understand. We can't live like this forever...and this does not mean that you're abandoning him again. We're getting along better now and you're welcome here anytime. And if you're only going to be at work several days a week, he can stay with you more often during the week, maybe some extra weekends. Whatever it takes for him to get used to living apart from the both of us," Joey promised. Charlie nodded, still continuing to sob, "I still don't know how to tell him...maybe this was never a good idea...maybe I should never have moved in here...I didn't think how hard it'd be to leave him."_  

_"You have done so good with him since you've been here. I see the way he looks at you every moment you spend with him, he absolutely adores you...I'm starting to get a little jealous. You wouldn't have been able to do that if you weren't here so don't you dare regret moving in here," Joey declared. "Okay...you're right," Charlie agreed, "So, how do I go upstairs and tell him?"_  

_A smile crept gently across Joey's lips, "You don't...we will. We'll tell him together, okay? We'll both go up to his room and we'll tell him together." "Do you think it'll help?" Charlie whispered. "I'm not gonna let you do this on your own," Joey decided, "C'mon let's get you cleaned up a little so you don't look like you've been crying your little heart out...and then we'll go see him and break the news to him."_  

_A few minutes later Charlie and Joey were standing outside Riley's room. Taking a deep breath, and feeling Joey entangle their hands again, Charlie gently knocked on the bedroom door, poking her head in the room, "Hey, sweetie, you still up?" Riley was tucked under the covers of his bed, flipping through one of his Disney books looking at the pictures, looked up at her grinning happily, "Yes, Mama C." Charlie smiled cautiously, entering the room with Joey behind her, then closing the door behind them. Riley's grin grew wider as he noticed their entangled hands, then faltered slightly as they let go of each other._  

_"We were...kinda hoping we could talk to you about something, baby boy," Charlie told him quietly. Riley closed his book and placed it on his bedside table, "Okay." Charlie hesitated for a moment before she quietly sat down on Riley's bed. Shifting herself comfortably she positioned herself next to him, with her legs stretched out in front of her, she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, squeezing them. As Riley cuddled up to her, and stared up at her hopefully, Joey moved around the other side of the bed and lent gently against the bed, facing her family, not quite sitting down on the bed._  

_Seeing the saddened expressions that had crept across both his parents faces, Riley asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?" Charlie looked down at him, hugging him tightly, "No, Ry there's nothing wrong. It's just...there's something I needed to talk to you about." Joey smiled reassuringly, reaching out and taking Riley's hand. "What's going on?" Riley whispered._  

_Charlie kissed him on the forehead lovingly, "Baby, you know that Mama J and I have been getting some help so we can...be friends so we can both be good parents to you? See the thing is...with me now going back to work several times a week...sweetie, you need to know that this was my decision. Mama J tried to talk me out of it, but we both realized this is for the best...you might not think it but it's in your best interests...that I...it's time that I moved back home."_  

_"This is your home," Riley whimpered. Charlie shook her head sadly, "No, baby boy, this is Aden's and Mama J's home. Yours too. I'm just a guest here and although all of you have treated me like this is my home...and it's felt exactly like home...it's not and as much as I wish I could, I can't spend the rest of our lives sleeping on the couch downstairs. There's not enough room for me here, and it's time I moved back home."_  

_"But there is plenty of room here for you, Mama C, you can stay in here with me...you can use the air mattress or I can sleep on it, I can sleep on the couch or sleep in Mama J's room. You can have my room all to yourself, that's like home," Riley pleaded. "Sweetie, I wish it was that easy...but I can't let you do that for me," Charlie told him. Riley looked away from her, then returned his gaze with tears in his eyes, "You're leaving me?"_  

_Charlie held him closer to her, as she began to sob, her heart breaking at every small gesture he made, "That is not what this is about. I am not abandoning you. I will never do that to you again, I promise you that. This will not change things, I am still gonna be a huge part of your life. I'm still your mother and I'll never be anything less." Joey looked on at the pair, wishing she could find a way to stop their heartache. Riley wiped the tears from his eyes, "But you will abandon me...you're going back to work...I'll never get to see you..."_  

_Charlie reached over with her right hand, softly stroking his cheek, "That is not true. I don't care enough about my job for that to ever happen again. When I made the decision to return to work and called my boss to discuss it...I told him he had two choices...accept my resignation...or accept the fact that work is no longer my number one priority. You are my number one priority and that is never going to change...I just regret the fact it took me this long to figure it out. You mean so much more to me than just some job and I am never going to go back to that awful parent I was before. Just because I'll be at work does not mean we will never see each other. I'm gonna visit you every single day here, and when I can't...that'll only be because you'll be staying at our place. Mama J's already agreed that you can stay with me more often than you used to so don't think for a second that we'll never see each other."_  

_"Is that true? Can I stay with Mama C whenever I want to?" Riley asked Joey. Joey squeezed his hand, "Of course, you can. I'll never stand in your way if you want to spend time with your mum." Riley looked up at Charlie, tears slipping down his cheeks, "Can I come with you...to live?"_  

_"What?" Charlie and Joey both asked surprised, never expecting this reaction from him. "I don't want to live here anymore," Riley whimpered, "I want to move back home with Mama C...and I want you to come with me Mama J." Joey closed her eyes, trying to forget the desperate look on her son's face, "Baby...we can't do that..."_  

_"Why?" Riley begged crestfallen, "This isn't our home, Mama J...it never has been. It's Aden's and Nic's and we just live here. I wanna go home...I wanna have one bedroom and one bed I go to sleep in every night. I don't wanna keep getting split between you...I want you both living with me...I just wanna go home." Joey opened her eyes, sobbing uncontrollably._  

_Charlie reached out her right hand, leaning over so she could entangle her own hand with both Riley's and Joey's, the three smiled sadly at the contact, "I know this doesn't make a lot of sense and it's not fair but...Joey's not ready to move back home...and that's my fault for all the pain I caused her. And I can't just let you move back with me. I can't take you away from your Mum. We can't make her go through that pain alone."_  

_"But what about you? If you move back home without us, you'll be all alone," Riley replied, starting to get extremely upset. Charlie squeezed all their hands together, "Ry, I'll be fine. And I won't be alone. We'll get to see each other all the time. This really is for the best for all of us, and that's all I've ever wanted for you." "No, it's not for the best," Riley cried, "The only thing for the best is if we all move back home. Why won't you do this for me?"_  

_Charlie held onto him tightly, "Baby, I wish we could do a lot of things for you...but it can't turn out that way. You need to stay here with Joey and make sure she's okay." "I won't do that," Riley shook his head, pleading frantically, "I won't help you break this family apart further than it already is. Just put our family back together...Mama J, please...put our family back together."_  

_Joey couldn't take it anymore, the guilt weighing on her, deafening her fears and doubts about getting her family back together. Unable to keep looking into his eyes, begging her to make things right, Joey released her hand from Charlie's and Riley's, then standing up she took a few steps back before taking her eyes off her family in front of her, and turning her back on them she walked around the bed, heading out of the room._  

_As she pulled the door open, she stopped as Charlie called out to her, "Jo? Please can you--" "I can't, Charlie," Joey interrupted pleadingly, "I can't talk about this right now. Please just...make sure he's okay tonight...and if this is what he wants...let him move back in with you. You two have gotten so close lately…and I’m not about to be the person to tear you two apart."_  

_Trying to blink back her tears flowing down her cheeks, Joey forced herself to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her. Taking several steps down the hallway, Joey collapsed against the wall next to Riley's bedroom, trying not to fall apart. She'd known it'd be difficult for Riley to comprehend Charlie's decision to move back home, but she had no idea how difficult he would take the news._  

_She had no idea that her son would sit there begging her to do the right thing by him, put aside all her fears and doubts about moving back home with her former lover so she could give her son the family home he wanted desperately. Joey sobbed uncontrollably next to Riley's bedroom door, begging herself to be able to make the right choice for her son. Her sobbing quietened down to barely a soft whimper as she suddenly overheard Riley's voice through the door._  

_"Please, Mama C...make her fix this," Riley begged. Charlie curled Riley around her, pulling him into a hug, "I can't...this isn't her fault okay? Joey wants to do everything for you...but she can't do this. I could never ask her to. I hurt her so badly and I'd do anything to take that back right now." "Why can't she do this for me?" Riley sobbed. Charlie cradled him gently, "Just give her time, baby...this isn't easy on any of us. This is where Joey feels at home now so we need to be okay with that." "I'm not okay..." Riley cried, "I just want us to be a family again. Will we ever be a family again?"_  

_Charlie stared down at him, wretchedly whispering, "I don't know." "Why can't you just get back together? You love each other...I know you do," Riley insisted. "Sometimes love isn't enough...sometimes other things get in the way," Charlie tried to explain. "Because you both let these things get in the way...you never even tried to put things back together," Riley claimed as he clung onto Charlie._  

_Charlie kissed him on the forehead, "We did try...I did everything I could to fight for her...to fight for you...but I hurt Joey far worse than I thought possible. I'd do anything to change that for you. I messed up everything I touched...and I don't deserve to be forgiven for that. I abandoned you both for over a year...for my pathetic excuse of a job. I'll probably never get Joey back because of it...and that's my punishment."_  

_"Then why does it have to be my punishment?" Riley whispered. Tears streaming down her face, Charlie held him close, "Neither of us are doing this to punish you, baby boy. You're what's keeping us from falling apart completely. Joey and I are getting along well as friends now and that's all because of you. We have to be able to get along so we can both raise you the way you're supposed to." Riley looked up at her, his heart still breaking, "The way you're supposed to...is to be together."_  

_"I know, baby," Charlie replied softly, "But right now is not our time. This past month has meant more to me than you'll ever know. I really thought I'd lost you for good and you'd never give me a second chance. Then you did...you gave us a second chance Ry and I'm never gonna screw that up again, I promise. But it's time for me to move back home, so I can prove to myself and you that I'm capable of being your parent. Joey doesn't need to move in with us there...until she's ready. I can't make any promises because I don't know how this will all play out...but maybe if we give Joey some time...she'll come back home with us."_  

_"I don't want to give her time," Riley whimpered, "I want our family back together. I want our family back together. I want our family back together." Charlie pulled him back into a comforting hug, as he continued to repeat those words. Charlie closed her eyes, hating herself for deciding to leave her son, and trying to reassure herself that she was making the right decision for her family._  

_‘If I hadn't decided to leave...Riley wouldn't be here begging Joey to move back with me. As much as a part of me just wants to tell Joey to suck it up and do the right thing by Riley...if I push her too hard now...she'll never come home. I just need to give her some time and...maybe then she'll be ready to give our son what he wants.’_  

_Several minutes later, Joey was still leaning against the hallway wall, sobbing quietly as she listened to Charlie, who had tried not to fall apart while telling their son that Joey wasn't ready to move home with them. Joey cried harder when she overheard Riley beg Charlie to convince her to move back home with them. ‘Is time all I need? Can I really put my son through this pain while I try and work out my feelings? How can I stand by and listen to him cry like that and not do anything to stop it?’_  

_As Joey was consumed with her thoughts of guilt and terror, Charlie suddenly exited the room. Closing the door behind her, Charlie nearly collided with Joey standing next to the doorway facing away from her. Joey heard the door close, sensing Charlie behind her, she then reached up wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to hide the fact she'd been standing there listening to their conversation._  

_"Hey, sorry I almost didn't see you there," Charlie apologized, "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm..." Joey struggled to say, "I'm...how's Riley?" Charlie sighed, as she stood behind Joey, not needing to see Joey's face to know the younger woman had been crying uncontrollably, "He's...he's going through a hard time. Give him a couple days and he'll be...back to normal. I was just...ah...heading downstairs to get him a glass of water. I'm gonna...stay up here with him tonight, okay?"_  

_Joey nodded, still unable to turn around and look at Charlie, "He's not gonna be okay with this is he? He's gonna hate me for...letting you go...home...and not being strong to move back there with you...and him."_  

_Charlie reached out her hand, placing it gently on Joey's shoulder to show her support, "We both knew he would take my moving home hard. I guess neither of us thought he would...be that desperate to keep us living together. He'll be okay...he's just scared he's gonna lose us. We're gonna be okay...all of us we're get through this together...it doesn't matter where we live...we'll cope with this...and we're gonna be stronger for it."_  

_Joey bit her lip, whispering, "Okay." Charlie smiled slightly, "There...see we just need to show Riley that we'll be--" Joey turned around facing Charlie, letting her see the tears still streaming down her face, "No, I meant...okay...okay I'll...I'll move back home with you."_  

_"Are you sure?" Charlie asked quietly. Joey nodded her head, once again wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure...Ry's right...I need to put aside my own feelings and fears...and do this for him. For all of us." "Jo, you don't have to do this if you're not ready," Charlie told her, hoping Joey wouldn't listen to her. Joey smiled softly, "I don't know if I'm ready...but I have to be. I have to do this for him."_  

_Charlie lent forward, wrapping her arms around Joey in a friendly hug, "Thank you. This will mean everything to him...it means everything to me." Joey sunk her head against Charlie's neck, briefly basking in the feel of Charlie's body close to hers, "C'mon...let's go tell him we're all moving back home...oh ah...is it okay if...I maybe take Ruby's old room?" Charlie glided her hands gently against Joey's back, "I think I'd be okay with that."_  


	41. Enough Problems To Last Us A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey are still at the counsellors and talking about their first day and evening back at home. The former couple are bouncing off each other happy about their new living arrangements. Are these two back to been good friends without a hint of anything more between them?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-One**  

Charlie and Joey continued sitting together in Anna's office. Anna smiled at them both as they recounted how they had come to their decision to move back in together, "How did Riley react to your decision and how has he coped knowing you're currently only living together as friends?" "Riley was pretty ecstatic when we told him we'd all be moving back together," Charlie beamed, then wavering, "Then of course his immediate question was if we were back together...and we were moving back home to be a proper family again." 

Joey frowned, "That was pretty hard...explaining to him that I'd be living in Ruby's old room and Charlie and I weren't together like a married couple...really made us see that he's not prepared to know we're considering getting divorced." 

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand again, "It took a couple days for him to understand that so we waited until he was ready before moving back home yesterday. I considered leaving the morning after we told him and let Joey get herself and Riley sorted for the move, but Joey asked me to stay with them and help them go through their stuff they would need and the stuff that we could collect later on when needed. So, we sorted through that and spent all of yesterday moving everything back home." 

Joey sighed, "It was quite an effort to move it all in one day. Guess I didn't realize just how much stuff I took with me when I moved out. Then when we got that all arranged, we let Riley go play games in his room while we cleaned the house a bit. Since Charlie moved into Aden's, our house has barely been lived in for the last month. We went by every so often to water the plants, that kinda stuff but that was it. So, it was all dusty and a bit of a mess...maybe a few disgusting looking things that used to qualify as food in the fridge and we spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning. Gotta say I haven't seen Charlie handle a vacuum cleaner or a mop since...well never really." 

Charlie rolled her tongue over her teeth, "So, I was never one for being a housewife, sooorrrry. Always too much work and not enough time. You always said you didn't mind doing it. I didn't do too badly, yesterday did I?" Joey scratched her forehead, then grinning playfully, "And how long did it take you to work out how to turn the vacuum cleaner on?" Charlie rolled her eyes, embarrassed, "Just...five minutes or so." 

"Heavy on the 'or so'," Joey teased. "Those things are difficult to get working. They should come with an instruction manual that you won't lose," Charlie claimed. "Well it's just lucky for you the mop wasn't electronic...although you did pause when you looked at it...trying to work out which end to use were you, Charlz?" Joey laughed hysterically. "So not funny," Charlie sulked. 

Anna joined in Joey's chuckle, "Well it sounds to me like things have really improved for the two of you. You've moved from the fighting banter of last week to the friendly" _flirty_ "banter you seem to enjoy this week. So, things weren't awkward between the pair of you last night or this morning?" 

Charlie looked away smiling, "Yeah it was really good. It wasn't awkward at all. After we kinda cleaned the house, we just hung out together last night. The two of us and Riley. We just did stupid family stuff. Ordered some pizza, sat in front of the TV watching some DVD's, playing board games, talking and laughing. We used to do all that kinda stuff all the time. But I guess that all the time I started spending at work instead destroyed all that. It's nice to know we could get that back. It feels good. It feels like...we're on our way back to been really good friends again. Never thought that would be possible." 

"And would you agree with Charlie's comment, Joey, that the two of you are friends?" Anna questioned. Joey looked at Charlie nervously, "Well...ah...yeah. We're just...good friends...like Charlie said. I guess I thought it would be a tough adjustment but it's been easy for us. I think we both know that we have to get along with each other if we're going to both raise Riley together. So, it's good that we still have that bond...as friends." 

Charlie grinned slightly, "I really never saw Joey and I as, been just friends. But it works for us. It's all we need from each other to keep our family from been torn apart completely. We're friends, and we're both okay that that's all we mean to each other now." 

Anna nodded, staring at Joey seriously, "Now, Charlie, mentioned the fact that you're still dating Kaitlyn..." "Yeah I guess," Joey said half-heartedly, "I mean yes I am. She's a good person and I know she'd never hurt me." "How did she react when you told her when you were moving back home with your...unofficial ex-wife?" Anna asked. 

"How did she...react?" Joey repeated blankly, "Well...I mean she was a little thrown at first. Who wouldn't be? When Charlie moved into Aden's, Kaitlyn had some reservations about it but knew that she couldn't get jealous as Charlie was only doing it so she could fix her relationship with Riley. Kaitlyn took it...reasonably well when I told her I was moving back home. She knew it was because of Riley, and of course, I explained the whole sleeping in separate rooms 'cause Charlie and I are...friends. But she was still put off by it I guess ‘cause she thinks it means she won’t be able to visit me there without…Charlie getting in our way.” 

“That’s not true,” Charlie whispered sadly, “I told you…that I’ll support any decision you make. It’s your house too so…she’s more than welcome to be there. Just take things slowly with Riley. Maybe don’t invite her over when he’s there alone with you. I don’t want you to feel like you need to keep her away from him, but I also don’t want him to feel like…Kaitlyn’s been forced into his life like a…another parent. We just need to take this slowly with him so he gets used to the situation properly. If we force this huge change on him…he’s gonna withdraw from us completely…and we’ll lose him.” 

“I’m not gonna let that happen,” Joey promised, “I know when Kaitlyn and I started seeing each other Riley caught us…making out and he refused to believe I was moving on. I won’t force anything on him. We’re a family and we’ll get through this like one. If that means taking things slow with Kaitlyn…I’m okay with that.” “I’m glad you’re starting to put things into perspective…see you are changing,” Charlie whispered proudly. 

“I’d have to agree that you’re both changing,” Anna told them, “So, where will you two be taking things from here? Do you think living together in your family home could cause your relationship problems?” 

“I think we’ve already had enough problems to last us a lifetime,” Joey commented, “But you might be right. Maybe it’ll complicate things further. Right now, I think its simplified things for us.” “I agree,” Charlie decided, taking Joey’s hand in her own again, intertwining their fingers, “Most people would probably think that this is awkward for us to be living together like a family but I think it works for us. Okay I know we’ve only been living back there together now for a day but I can see us being comfortable knowing that we’re still…in some small way…sharing our lives together. Even though we’re not together.” 

“And if things do get awkward between you two…? For example…when Joey wants to spend time alone with Kaitlyn? Or when the time comes that you might meet someone yourself, Charlie…how do you think you’ll both handle that type of situation?” Anna asked seriously. 

Charlie glanced at Joey nervously, “Well I don’t think we’ll have to resort to…the scrunchie solution. You know placing a scrunchie or something on the doorknob to warn the other we have…company. Look we’re not teenagers. We both understand that we’re adults and we have our own rooms. We have a right to make our own decisions without getting into each other’s business. Just because we’re housemates now doesn’t mean we have to ask permission to have people over. If or when we come to that bridge…we’ve already decided that we’re gonna be honest with each other and talk things through if we need to. While we will respect each other’s decisions, we’re not going to ignore any issues that may arise. We ignored the problems in our marriage and look where we ended up.” 

“Well it seems to me that you two communicating properly with one another is the best way to solve a few of your problems. It takes a lot for people to admit they have problems, and being ready to make changes in your lives to try and fix them is commendable. As long as you’re prepared to begin talking to each other, and trust each other as friends, then I think you could be on your way to deciding how your future relationship with each other could turn out,” Anna advised pleasantly. 

Charlie nodded, “I think you’re right. Joey and I just need to take some time out together and learn to talk to each other. I think we’ve made a start being comfortable as friends and we’ll see what happens down the track.” 

“Well that sounds like a good plan to me. We could probably discuss this further but I believe your hour is up. Now are you two keen for more riveting sessions together or do you think you’ve sorted out the bulk of your issues together and want to try and see how things go without the therapy?” Anna asked them both. 

Charlie glanced at Joey, “I think the therapy has definitely helped us sort through some of our issues. Maybe we should just see how things go between us for the next few weeks living together and if we aren’t finding things as easy as we thought we’ll come back for more sessions.” Joey nodded her head, “We’re still yet to decide if we should go through with the divorce so it might be a good idea for us to come back when we’ve made that decision together…in a couple weeks maybe.” 

“Very well. I hope things go well with your new living arrangements. I’ll see you in a few weeks then, Charlie,” Anna replied. 

Charlie stood up and politely shook Anna’s hand, then as she turned around, she noticed Joey hadn’t stood up, “Um…you coming, Jo?” Joey glanced at her uneasily, “Actually I…um I kinda rang up the other day and asked if I could stay back a bit with Anna to…discuss some things on my own.” “Oh,” Charlie replied surprised, “Okay, yeah, that’s good…if you…need some extra help. Do you want me to wait for you? I can drive us both back home when you’ve finished your session.” 

Joey bit her lip, “Well I don’t know how long this will take…could take years to fix my head… Anyway, it’s fine if you head home, I’ll just catch the bus back. Besides I was wanting to go to the shops near the station afterwards so it’s not out of the way for me. I thought since we still need to clear out the fridge this evening I should go shopping and stock it up…maybe…cook us dinner tonight…as a family.” 

“Sure…sounds nice, Jo,” Charlie agreed, then offered, “But if you want, I can always do the shopping then come back to pick you up.” Joey raised her eyebrow, “Charlie…when was the last time you went grocery shopping? I mean proper shopping, not just skim the pre-made TV dinners isle and your done kinda shopping?” “A couple of…years ago…I think,” Charlie hesitated to reveal. “My point exactly. So, since you probably wouldn’t know what we need…and I’m sure your head would explode if you realized how expensive groceries are nowadays…how ‘bout you let me take care of that for us?” Joey decided. 

Charlie pursed her lips, “My head wouldn’t…wait so that’s where most of the money from our joint account keeps going to every week? Food for you and Riley?” Joey nodded, “Yeah…what did you think that money was getting spent on? Luxuries? New clothes? Expensive make-up or kid’s toys? We don’t all live on take out and TV dinners. No, Charlie…that money only goes to our food bill…and maybe once on a water or electricity bill…should’ve told you ‘bout that one.” 

“Boy…food sure is expensive these days…never mind doesn’t matter,” Charlie shook her head, “Anyway…you sure you’ll be okay?” “I’ll manage, Charlz…it’s just food and a bus ride home…you just go to Ruby’s and pick up Riley. Hang out with him and Ruby for a little while, you know he’ll love that,” Joey suggested. “Okay…I’ll see you later at home,” Charlie agreed, as she exited the room. 

Joey turned back to Anna once Charlie had left, “Sorry ‘bout that…boring family talk.” Anna lent forwards, “It was actually good to see the pair of you relate to one another like that. You’re still a family…and I think it’s telling that you want to cook for them and take care of them.” 

“Maybe,” Joey whispered. Anna felt as if she’d struck a nerve and Joey was shutting down on her again, “So, what would you like to talk to me about? Do you feel you’re up to discussing your relationships with both Kaitlyn and Charlie?” 

Joey suddenly let out a grunt of frustration, as she shifted her position on the couch until she was lying down on it, the way she’d seen people do in the movies when they were seeing therapists, “I want you to fix me. I want to stop being an idiot and making stupid mistakes that only hurt the people in my life!” 

“And what stupid mistake do you believe you’ve made this time?” Anna asked calmly. Joey glanced over at Anna, sighing heavily, “In the past hour here…I’ve lied to you and Charlie…twice.” 


	42. Unbelievably Selfish Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's messed up again by lying to Charlie but she comes clean to the counsellor. What's Joey lied about? Joey opens up about her relationship with Kaitlyn. Joey's going to need to make a decision between Charlie and Kaitlyn at some point right?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Two**  

The clock ticked loudly as Anna waited for Joey to continue, but after a few minutes of silence she broke it peacefully, “Okay, so you’re admitting that you’ve lied to us. I’ve told you this before that the only way I can help you is if you’re honest with me about everything. But I’m not really concerned about that. I’m more concerned about the fact that you’ve lied to Charlie when you two are finally starting to connect again…on a friendship level.  Do you want to tell me what you lied about?” 

Joey shrugged, “Not really. Kinda comfortable ignoring them actually.” “Joey,” Anna scolded playfully, “C’mon you wouldn’t have bought this up if you didn’t realize that it was a mistake and that you want to fix things for yourself. So, what haven’t you been honest about?” Joey bit the inside of her cheek, “Kaitlyn doesn’t know I moved back home with Charlie.” “I see,” Anna whispered, “And you haven’t told her because…?” 

“I’ve been too busy with the moving in…to tell her,” Joey replied flippantly, before screwing up her face, “Fine…‘cause I know how she’d react. I’ve been too afraid to admit to her that I’ve moved back home with my wife.” “How do you think she will react?” Anna asked. 

“Would you take the news well if your current girlfriend told you she was moving back in with her wife? Kaitlyn’s an understanding person and she got why Charlie moved into Aden’s to be closer to Riley after…he had an accident that he could’ve died from. I know why I moved back home with her…so I wouldn’t disappoint my son to the point that he hated me…but that’s hardly something that Kaitlyn can be completely understanding about, right?” Joey explained tensely. 

Anna nodded, “So, you didn’t let Kaitlyn’s possible opinion stop you from making this decision for your family? When do you plan on telling her about your move?” “I don’t know how,” Joey whispered quietly. Anna stared across at Joey, “You can’t lie to her forever. She will find out at some point soon. How do you think she’ll feel if she finds out from someone else?” 

Joey ran her hand through her hair, “Like I don’t care about her and I’m using her.” “Are you?” Anna questioned without hesitation. Joey glared at her. “It’s a valid question,” Anna pointed out. 

Joey sighed deeply, “I’m not using her. A part of me really wants to move on and find someone who won’t hurt me like Charlie has. Kaitlyn’s been through her own troubled relationship and I know that she would never hurt me. She’s a good person…probably too good considering the pain I’ve put Charlie through and could possibly put Kaitlyn through if I don’t get help. Yes, a part of me is always gonna love Charlie but I can’t handle been hurt again by her. You recall how I told you I reacted after I found out that Charlie had decided to return to work. 

I snapped and ran off from her ‘cause I thought after all our hard work she’d gone back to been typical Charlie again. Charlie’s work is the stem from where all our problems began last time. She practically abandoned me and Riley for her job for nearly a year. She couldn’t stand to be around me that much. Her diving herself away from me was her way of ignoring our problems and…I could see it happening all over again. I could literally picture her slaving away at work and me just not giving a damn about her anymore. 

I don’t want that to happen again…I don’t want to stop caring about Charlie that much…and if that means…look I just refuse to go back there to that place of thinking Charlie will abandon me at any point. The last week has been really good for us to get our friendship back on track. I feel like it’s a new start for us…I don’t know where it’ll lead to…but I’m happy where Charlie and I are right now. Yes, Kaitlyn does complicate that but I’m not using her. I care about her. I’m just tired of letting my emotions about Charlie get the best of me.” 

“What do you mean exactly by that last statement?” Anna queried. “Nothing,” Joey lied. Anna raised her eyebrows, “Nothing…? Is this perhaps in some relation to the second lie you told?” Joey groaned at her inability to lie, “Maybe…but this…second one…it wasn’t so much a lie as it was…just not telling the entire truth.” Anna nodded, “Very well. So, would you like to tell me the entire truth?” 

Joey took a deep sigh, an anxious expression written over her face, “I nearly let my emotions about Charlie get the best of me. When I found out Charlie had returned to work without discussing it with me…I thought I was losing her…back to the previous person she was. I felt betrayed that she could do that. I was so angry at the thought of her abandoning us again…I let my emotions get the best of me…and as I told you I stormed out of the house and left my family without letting Charlie explain. But what I didn’t tell you…either of you…was that I stormed out and went to see Kaitlyn.” 

Anna looked down at her notes, “I do recall you saying that you spent the day hanging out with her until your son called and asked you to come home for the family meal.” Joey nodded, then bit her lip, “But I left out the part where I nearly slept with Kaitlyn.” 

 “You slept with Kaitlyn?” Anna repeated non-judgementally. “No, I…nearly slept with her,” Joey corrected. “And was there a specific reason you didn’t go through with it?” Anna asked curiously. Joey fiddled with her fingernails, “Apart from the fact that I knew it would’ve been a mistake…we got interrupted.” 

“So, if you hadn’t of been interrupted would you have gone through with it? You did say that you realized it would’ve been a mistake,” Anna pointed out. 

“Yes…maybe…I dunno,” Joey answered confused, “Look it would’ve been a mistake for both of us. Kaitlyn’s still kind of grieving for her last girlfriend who died a year ago, and with everything I’ve been through with Charlie…when Kaitlyn and I first got together we knew we both weren’t ready for a full-on committed relationship so we’ve been taking things slowly. It wouldn’t have been a mistake because I do care a lot about Kaitlyn…but the mistake would’ve been running away from Charlie angrily and ending up in another girls’ bed. I don’t want to be that type of person who could do that.” 

“Given the chance do you think you would’ve stopped what was happening between you and told her that?” Anna queried. 

“I would hope so but I’m not too sure,” Joey told her, “When I got to Kaitlyn’s I just wanted to forget how angry I was at Charlie for hurting me when she decided to return to work without telling me. I didn’t want Kaitlyn to think that was the only reason I was there. But after we hung out for a while at her place, curled up on the couch together watching some DVDs, we started talking and I told her how hurt I was by everything Charlie has put me through and Kaitlyn started opening up to me about what it was like to lose someone she loved and we both discussed trying to move on from our respective partners. 

We were having a bit of a deep and meaningful conversation and when we began making out it…felt like the right time for us to take the next step. Then next thing I knew we were in her bedroom…half-naked on her bed. It felt strange but also comfortable being with another woman after being with Charlie for the past six years. But then we got interrupted so…I guess I’ll never know whether or not I would’ve stopped what was happening.” 

“How did you two get interrupted?” Anna asked curiously. Joey shifted awkwardly on the couch, “I got a phone call…from Charlie. Well not from Charlie, it was actually Riley on the phone, but the screen flashed up as Charlie’s name as he was calling from her mobile. While Kaitlyn and I were about to…I heard my mobile ringing from the lounge room next door. To be honest…I just wanted to ignore it. I didn’t care who it was or what they wanted, I just wanted to be selfish and only care about my needs. Then Kaitlyn reminded me that…you know I’m a mum and I have responsibilities so convinced me to go answer it. It was Riley asking me to come home for dinner…so I cut short my evening with Kaitlyn where I went home to have dinner with my family and Charlie announced she was moving back home.” 

Anna pursed her lips, “How did you feel when you saw Charlie’s name on the screen? When you thought it was her that stopped you from sleeping with Kaitlyn?” Joey creased her brows thoughtfully, “I guess I felt…a small sense of relief. Like Charlie’s always…stopping me from making mistakes. She’s always looking out for me.” 

“And have you and Kaitlyn discussed what happened between you since?” Anna continued. 

Joey nodded, “Yes, we spoke to each other the day afterwards. It wasn’t a good time to tell her about me moving back with Charlie as I wanted to sort out where the pair of us stood and what she was thinking. We both agreed that it was probably a step we weren’t ready for and that we would try not to get too carried away next time. I wasn’t in the right head space to be making such a decision. I was just so angry at Charlie so I went to someone who I know won’t hurt me and nearly made things worse. I don’t want my relationship with Kaitlyn to be because I’m furious with Charlie and her constant abandonment. But once I got home and Charlie explained about her job no longer being her priority, I was content that I hadn’t made the rash decision and slept with Kaitlyn as I would’ve regretted it.” 

Anna stared at Joey intently, “Do you think your feelings for Charlie was another reason why you weren’t ready to sleep with Kaitlyn?” Joey chewed on her lip but didn’t answer so Anna tried again, “Do you still have feelings for Charlie? Romantic love kind of feelings I mean?” 

Joey furrowed her brow as she stared up at the ceiling puzzled, “I don’t know how to describe my feelings for Charlie. I love her…sure…but I don’t know if I still love her enough to get past all the hurt, we caused each other. I just can’t fall in love with her all over again and be hurt like that again. I’ve tried so hard to be strong this year without her. Feel like I’ve failed miserably. ‘Sides…it doesn’t matter how I feel about Charlie anymore. She’s made it quite clear over the past few days that we’re friends…and friends only…nothing more.” 

Anna nodded, “How do you feel about that? It has to be a little bit more complicated than that. Watching the pair of your sitting next to each other, holding hands and supporting each other, it’s obvious you two still share a closeness between you. How do you really feel about living with her and just being friends? And what about when…or if Charlie decides she’s ready to move on with her life?” 

Joey chewed on her lip anxiously, “The friend thing is…awkward. It’s comfortable at some points knowing we can still support each other and raise Riley together. But it’s hard being friends with someone who’s been such a huge part of my life and who I’m still confused about how I really feel about her. Living with her at Aden’s was an adjustment. I still felt like I had my independence but now that we’re living together at home…it’s like we’re a family again…only not. 

And the idea of Charlie moving on with someone new…I don’t think I’m ready to contemplate that…which is unbelievably selfish of me. I’m the one who’s moved onto a new relationship…seemingly without a care in the world of what that would do to Charlie. Yet…the idea of watching Charlie fall for someone new…I don’t know if I’m ready for that. What do you think that means?” 

“I think that means you need to find a way to work out exactly how you feel about both Charlie and Kaitlyn and stop being so scared to do so,” Anna answered. “And how do you suggest I do that?” Joey asked. 

Anna slipped her pen behind her ear, “I suggest you spend some time with both of them and try and be honest about your feelings to yourself. Then you need to work on being honest about these feelings to the women involved.” 

“You want me to spend time with the two of them together?” Joey raised her eyebrows. “Not necessarily both of them together at the same time,” Anna replied, “I realize that might make the pair of them uncomfortable, even though they may not want to admit it. I’m suggesting that you spend a little bit of time with each of them and work out how you feel about them. Try and put aside your past and only think about your present feelings for them.” 

“What you mean spend some time with them then make a pro and con list on the reasons on whether I should be with Charlie or Kaitlyn?” Joey asked questioningly. 

“If that’s what it takes,” Anna smirked, “I’m not saying you can do this in a day or two. Take your time because this is a big decision. First things first…tell Kaitlyn you and Charlie have moved back home before she finds out from someone else. Her reaction could…tell you how much she feels about you. Be honest with her about the move. It’s completely up to you on whether you decide to tell Charlie about these…lies you told today but they could end up only hurting her more. Then you need to forget about the past and focus on your future…and who that’s gonna be with. Why don’t we even do a quick test now before you leave?” 

Joey frowned slightly, “What kind of test?” 

Anna lent forwards calmly, “Okay this may or may not help you at all decide how you feel about them but I don’t think it’ll hurt to try something before you spend some time with them and try and work it out for yourself. I want you to close your eyes. I want you to imagine a moment in your future where you’re happy. It can be any moment that makes you happy. Seeing Riley grow up, achieving one of your own personal goals, being happy and in love, being old and grey and remembering the memories of your life. Anything at all that makes you feel completely content.” 

Joey took a deep breath before closing her eyes.  Anna smiled down at Joey, “Now once you imagine this moment of happiness, you’re experiencing…I want you to take a look next to you…and tell me who’s sharing this moment with you. It can be Charlie, or Kaitlyn…or even someone you’ve never even met before. Who do you want to share this moment with?” 

The corners of Joey’s lips crinkled into a small smile. 


	43. Causing Havoc In Your Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is back in to the swing of things of living back at her family home. But a conversation Charlie has with Kaitlyn could mess it all up for Joey's relationship with Kaitlyn. Joey needs to make things right with Kaitlyn. Will Joey blow off plans with her family for her girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS for all your lovely comments! Appreciate them so much! They make my day! I know you want #JellyJoey but we'll see. We need Charlie and Joey to connect a bit more.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Three**  

Later that afternoon, Charlie was standing in her kitchen re-arranging a few things and making herself feel back at home, while Riley was in his room. Opening the fridge and freezer, Charlie frowned as she noticed there were still a few items they’d forgotten to throw out the day before. Knowing that Joey was going shopping and would be likely to buy a fridge full of food, Charlie started to clear enough room for the food, contemplating what they could enjoy for dinner as a family. 

There was a knock on the front door, and Charlie yelled out, “C’mon in, the doors open.” Charlie grabbed a few groceries and threw them in the bin, turning back to the fridge she noticed Kaitlyn standing against the doorway nervously. “Hey,” Charlie greeted politely. 

“Hey…hope you don’t mind me dropping by,” Kaitlyn replied quietly. “Sure, it’s no problem,” Charlie told her in a friendly manner. Kaitlyn bit her lip, “So…ah I saw your bags out in the living room. Having fun unpacking? You, ah…glad to be back home?” Charlie smiled, “Yeah it’s kinda weird actually being back here. Feels like it’s being months since I’ve even being here…and judging by the state of this fridge I might not be wrong. I didn’t think I took much to Aden’s place…but there’s still a fair bit I need to unpack so I can settle back in here.” 

“It’s good that you’re so happy with this move. Joey told me a little bit and said that you’re not only moving back here but you’re back at work part-time,” Kaitlyn told her, trying not to sound too happy of the idea of Charlie moving out of Aden’s. 

Charlie ducked her head back into the freezer as she pulled a few old items out, “Yeah I’m back at work now part-time for the time being. It’s really great being able to do the two things I love – raise Riley and work at the station. I know it’s only been a few days but I’m really positive this is gonna work out for all of us. So…ah what brings you by here?” 

Kaitlyn bit her tongue, “I was just…looking for Joey…hoping to talk to her about…something. I went by Aden’s and no one was home so thought she might be here…helping you move back or hanging out with Riley together.” 

Charlie turned back to her, “Oh well she’s just down at the shops buying us some groceries to cook us dinner tonight. She shouldn’t be too long if you want to wait.” Kaitlyn frowned confused, “Why is Joey buying you groceries? You…didn’t have time to do that yourself? And she’s…cooking you dinner?” Charlie smiled gently at the thought of Joey coming home and cooking dinner for her family, “Yeah…it’s one of the sweet things she does. She hates that I can live off take-away food and loves being able to cook dinner for her family.” 

“Still kinda confused here,” Kaitlyn admitted, “I mean I get that she likes to cook…but she doesn’t need to cook for you here…it’s not like she lives here.” This time it was Charlie’s face that fell slightly as she whispered, “Joey told me she told you.” Kaitlyn grunted, “Told me what?” 

Charlie fiddled with her bracelet nervously, “Joey’s moved back in here with Riley and me…in the spare bedroom of course…’cause we’re not…” “Yeah…no…think I would’ve remembered being told that,” Kaitlyn sighed irritably, “So you two decided to…what…? Live her together as a family…only not?” 

Charlie crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Yeah…Riley took the news badly that I was gonna move back home…and he begged Joey to move here with us. I mean like I said Joey’s in Ruby’s old room so it’s not like we’re… It’s nothing more than two friends living together. Look I’m sorry that Joey didn’t tell you. I was under the impression that you knew and were…okay with this arrangement.” 

“Oh yeah…I’m perfectly content with my girlfriend moving in and playing wife with her…wife,” Kaitlyn snapped out in frustration before she could stop herself. “It’s not like that,” Charlie whispered. “And yet she’s out shopping and cooking for you,” Kaitlyn pointed out. 

“It’s not for me. She’s just trying to get Riley used to being back home with both of us…so she’s cooking us a family meal,” Charlie tried to explain, “Okay, I get how weird this might seem to you…and I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you…but Joey and I are friends now and we’re comfortable with this arrangement. Even Anna agreed this move could be beneficial for us.” 

“Who’s Anna?” Kaitlyn questioned, once again confused. “Our marriage counsellor,” Charlie answered without thinking. Kaitlyn’s eyes bulged perplexed. Charlie swallowed deep at Kaitlyn’s action, “I…ah…yeesh…you didn’t know about the…not marriage counselling…sorry it’s divorce counselling. Joey and I have been having some divorce counselling to see if…us getting divorced…is the right thing to…do.” 

“Well if you’re not sleeping together, hey, sounds like the right move to me and you shouldn’t need a counsellor to tell you that,” Kaitlyn replied, trying to mask the hurt in her voice, “Did you talk Joey into this? Get a professional to tell you to work on your marriage together?” “It’s not…like that,” Charlie claimed, “We both thought it was a good idea. Joey stayed back late with Anna to discuss her own issues with…I dunno…moving on with you or maybe…” 

“You call Joey moving on with me an ‘issue’ for Joey?” Kaitlyn demanded, then snapped back in retaliation, “Least I didn’t screw Joey up so bad she could barely trust another person. Nice work!” Charlie looked down at the floor, not able to find a way to defend the truth, “I get that you’re angry…and that…Joey moving in here with me…and us getting marria…divorce counselling is weird but I’m sure Joey can explain her point of view about all this to you when she gets home.” 

Kaitlyn wiped away a small tear that brimmed in her eye, “Forget it…I’ve heard enough. How ‘bout you don’t tell Joey I stopped by? You two just enjoy playing house together.” “No, we’re not…” Charlie trailed off as Kaitlyn rushed out of the house, hurt by Joey’s actions of not telling her about these changes. 

Charlie slammed her fist against the fridge, “Crap!” While realizing she should’ve been angry at Joey for lying to her and not telling Kaitlyn the truth about their move and the counselling, Charlie felt guilty that she had inadvertently come between Joey and Kaitlyn’s relationship after promising herself she wouldn’t hurt Joey again. 

Fifteen minutes later Joey walked into the house carrying several bags of groceries. Charlie rushed over to her, relieving her of a few and they both put them down on the kitchen table. “Thanks,” Joey whispered. “It’s no trouble,” Charlie replied quietly, “So, you sure went food shopping. This is a lot of food. I’m sorry I didn’t even think…I should’ve picked you up from the bus station.” 

“It’s okay, Charlie. I managed pretty well with all this,” Joey told her, then as she started taking the food out of the bags, “So, what do you feel like for dinner tonight? I could cook your favourite.” Charlie tensed her body as she bit her lip, “Maybe you should…forget about dinner for now. You should go see Kaitlyn.” 

“Duh…why?” Joey looked at her surprised. Charlie began fiddling with her bracelet again, “Ah…she kinda came over here looking for you. She was pretty upset when she left. How come you didn’t tell her you moved in here with me…or about the marriage counselling?” “Oh boy,” Joey sighed. 

“That’d be my reaction,” Charlie whispered. Joey chewed on her lip, “I’m sorry. I tried to tell her…but it was just never the right time…that’s such a bad excuse I know but…I just couldn’t find the words to explain why I moved back here with you. Are you mad at me for lying to you today at the session when I told you Kaitlyn knew and was okay with all this?” 

Charlie glanced at Joey anxiously, “Depends on if you’ll forgive me for accidentally causing havoc in your relationship.” Joey frowned, “What? I don’t need to forgive you for that. I know you didn’t tell Kaitlyn about these things on purpose to hurt me. If anyone’s responsible it’s me for not being honest with her. And any havoc this may have caused…that’s up to me to…fix.” 

Charlie walked over to stand behind Joey, placing her hand on Joey’s shoulder reassuringly, “Thanks…I was kinda afraid you might think that…I did do this on purpose to drive her away.” Joey smiled, “You could never do that. Besides I know this is my fault. I should’ve been honest with her when I agreed to move in with you. You couldn’t have known that she didn’t…know.” 

Charlie squeezed Joey’s shoulder, “So, I guess…maybe this whole…you moving back home with me wasn’t such a good idea.” “Are you having regrets?” Joey asked concerned. “No of course not…I love having you here. I just…I’ve ruined your life enough as it is…I don’t want to be the one who ruins your relationship,” Charlie whispered. 

Joey bought her hand up to entangle it with Charlie’s, “You haven’t ruined my life. We’re both responsible for what happened between us, it wasn’t just you. I love being here too…it feels right.” “Yeah it does,” Charlie agreed sweetly, “So…ah you should go see Kaitlyn and sort things out tonight. I’ll handle dinner and leave you some leftovers if you want.” 

Joey looked down at the floor nervously, before glancing back up at Charlie, and squeezing her fingers, “Tomorrow. I’ll go see Kaitlyn tomorrow and see if I can explain things to her then. Tonight I’d…I’d rather cook dinner and hang out with my family.” Charlie grinned happily, “I like the sound of that.” 


	44. Force Of Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey are both back to their comfy living arrangements with one another. But are they getting a little too comfy around each other when Joey still has a girlfriend? Joey tries to find the meaning behind a 'dream' she had but Charlie blows it off as she's a bit clueless to what's been on her wife's mind.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Four**  

The next morning, Charlie was in the kitchen washing up the breakfast dishes. Joey rushed into the room, “Are you sure you’re okay watching Riley this morning?” Charlie grinned, “It’s fine, Jo, I told you. Aden needs you at work this morning, and then when you get back you can take over Riley watch so I can get in a few hours at the station. See I told you this would work between us.” 

“And for once I’m happy to say you were right,” Joey smirked. “So, have you spoken to Kaitlyn yet?” Charlie asked nervously. Joey lent against the counter, “Left a message on her voicemail last night. Guess she didn’t want to answer. I’ll try her again this morning. Probably best that I give her some time to cool off before I see her.” 

Charlie poured Joey a cup of coffee, and passed it to her, “Sounds like a good idea. She was pretty upset last night. She obviously cares about you.” Joey took a sip of her coffee, “Yeah I know. I’ll see how she feels about this…us moving in together.” “Do you think she’ll convince you to change your mind about this?” Charlie asked worriedly. 

“Kaitlyn may not like the idea of us living together but I’m not gonna change my mind. As long as you’re happy to have me here, I’ll stay here,” Joey decided. Charlie grinned shyly at Joey’s decision, then noticed Joey looked away from her, “You okay? Still concerned about that dream or whatever?” Joey’s eyebrows creased, “Huh?” 

Charlie turned to Joey, “That dream you told me about last night. The one you had the other day about Riley growing up and graduating and getting into the police academy. You said the pair of us were standing next to each other during his graduation watching him make some speech.” “Oh…right that…dream I had,” Joey replied, rolling her tongue over her teeth, “Yeah I’m just…wondering the meaning behind it.” 

“I told you last night that it probably means what I’ve been saying all along…that you and I are gonna be there for him for all those types of moments when he’s growing up…whether we’re together or not,” Charlie replied shyly. “So, you don’t…think it means anything more than that? The fact that we were standing there…next to each other…watching him proudly?” Joey asked curiously. 

“Like what?” Charlie asked clueless. Joey sighed, “Doesn’t matter. Just my mind driving me crazy like there has to be something more than that. Guess you were right. All it means is we’ll get through this and raise him together like we promised. So, ah…what time will you be coming home tonight?” 

“Just in time to cook you dinner to thank you for last night’s dinner,” Charlie grinned. “You want to cook me dinner? What’d I do to deserve that threat?” Joey smirked. “Hey, my cooking isn’t that bad,” Charlie pouted. Joey giggled, “No, it’s not. Close but not quite…that bad. You don’t have to make a big deal out of cooking me dinner every time I cook for you. I like cooking dinner for my family.” 

“Yeah…I remember,” Charlie replied quietly, “What do you say we both cook dinner tonight together? I can help you and you can…make sure I don’t ruin it.” Joey nodded bashfully, “Sounds good to me. I’ll look forward to it tonight. Well…I should head off…Aden and Geoff are probably waiting for me down at the wharf.” 

Joey smiled gently before she turned away and headed towards the back-kitchen door. Charlie grabbed something off the kitchen bench and chased after her, “Jo, hang on a sec.” Joey turned back to her surprised. Charlie glanced at the floor for a moment before handing Joey a small paper bag. “What’s this?” Joey asked curiously. 

“It’s ah…just um…lunch,” Charlie told her. A smile broke across Joey’s face as she reached forward and took the bag from Charlie, their fingers grazing gently, “You made me lunch?” “Yes,” Charlie blushed nervously, “It’s just a sandwich…no cooking involved. It’s safe to eat…I think. I…know you work too hard on that trawler when you’re out in the ocean…and you always forget to look after yourself. I just…like taking care of you…and my family.” 

“Like old times huh?” Joey reminisced, “I used to love how we’d do these small things for each other. Thanks, Charlie. The gesture means a lot to me.” “It’s…only lunch,” Charlie claimed nervously, “Kinda missed these small things too. I’ll…ah see you this afternoon when you get home from work.” 

Lost in their moment of reminiscing, Joey stepped forwards and pressed her lips against Charlie’s. Both women closed their eyes as they both lent forwards into the touch and brushed their lips against each other. 

Shyly pulling apart, Joey licked her lips before turning away and leaving Charlie standing at the doorway gazing after her distantly. 

Charlie was suddenly bought out of her gaze by a screech behind her. “What the heck was that, Charlz?” Ruby demanded. Charlie turned around, blinking her eyes, “Huh? What was what?” Ruby placed her hands on her waist, “Ah hello! Were you just gonna not say anything about that?” Charlie ran her hands through her hair, “Not say anything about what?” “You and Joey with the kissing! What’s up with that?” Ruby screeched. Charlie frowned, puzzled, “What kiss?” 

Ruby’s eyes bulged, “The kiss you just shared with Joey. The one I just walked in on and nearly screamed with joy!” Charlie squinted her eyes, “We kissed?” “What, was that kiss so good you lost your memory?” Ruby demanded. Charlie blushed, “Oh…ah I guess we did…it was nothing, Ruby. It didn’t mean anything it was just…force of habit.” 

“Force of habit?” Ruby repeated, “That’s it? You two just kissed…a nice, normal, non-emotionally charged kiss…and it means nothing?” Charlie fiddled with her hands, “It was just a kiss, Ruby. We were talking about the way things used to be between us so…it was just out of…habit. Nothing more.” 

“Oh c’mon! You and Joey don’t just kiss out of habit and have it not mean anything, Charlie! That was adorable watching the pair of you, you have no idea how hard it was for me to stand here and not say anything until you broke apart!” Ruby told her. Charlie shook her head, “Ruby…we’re friends now. I don’t expect anything more from Joey. And I don’t expect anything more from that kiss. I didn’t even realize we’d kissed until you pointed it out…it felt so natural because…it was out of habit.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “It felt natural because you and Joey are meant to be together. You’re slowly working your way back into each other’s lives. I didn’t just see the kiss you know. The whole making her lunch thing…you’re such a wife, Charlie! You both are! You still act like your married.” “Well technically we are,” Charlie tried to dismiss, as she moved to sit down at the table. 

Ruby joined her, “Why are you so afraid of this?” “I’m not afraid, Rubes, we’re friends now and I don’t want to ruin that. The kiss was just…habit. Nothing else to it and I’m not going to complicate things more,” Charlie decided. “You might want to remind yourself that next time another…force of habit attacks the pair of you,” Ruby smirked. 

Charlie glared at Ruby, “Is there a reason why you’re here?” Ruby grinned, “Just stopped by to say howdy and check things were going okay with the pair of you moving back here. Of course, I had no idea just how good things were now.” “Ruby, quit it,” Charlie sighed, “I don’t want Joey freaking out about this. We just got…caught up in the moment so please don’t make a big deal about it. And we’re not going to let any other…habits happen like that.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “You two are so totally starting to fall for one another again. Don’t worry I can keep my mouth shut. I’ll just make sure…that next time I come over I’ll knock on any doors before entering the room…’cause if you and Joey share an adorable wifey moment like that in your bedroom…who knows what kind of things could happen out of habit.” 

Charlie slouched down on the table, placing her face down on table, embarrassed by Ruby’s suggestion, “Ruby!” 

A few hours later, Joey, Geoff and Aden were bringing the trawler in from their morning out on the sea. Geoff was up the front tying the trawler to the wharf while Joey and Aden were sorting through their catch for the day. “Good job you asked me along, we made a killing today,” Joey grinned. Aden nodded, “Yeah it’s been busy like this all week but I didn’t want to interrupt…you and Charlie with the move back home and all. How’s that going?”  

Joey took a few steps back, then standing at the edge of the trawler she stared out at the ocean for a moment, before turning back to Aden, “Really great. It was a little weird at first but I think we’re getting back into a routine with work and taking care of Ry. And with Charlie not slaving away at work every night we’ve been able to spend some time together.” 

“Oh really?” Aden chuckled. “Not like that Aid,” Joey blushed, “Since we moved back the other day each night, we just kinda ended up curled up on the couch, drinking some wine and talking to one another…like we used to.” “Curled up on the couch together?” Aden laughed. “No, not together like that. We’re just friends now Aid,” Joey insisted. 

“Mmm hmm,” Aden smiled unconvincingly, “So, nothing has happened at all since you moved in?” Joey gazed over at him, “Yes, Aid, something happened…we’ve become friends. We talk to each other and support one another the way friends do.” 

“Oh, c’mon that can’t be all that’s happened between you,” Aden pleaded, “You’re married to each other. Surely there’s some kind of tension since you all moved back home.” Joey shook her head, “Hate to say it, Aid, but there’s been no tension at all…nothing at all to…tell…” 

Aden watched on as Joey suddenly creased her eyebrows and stared out to sea, “So, what’s the look for?” Joey frowned further as she continued looking away, “Nothing I just…I feel like I’m forgetting something…or I did something wrong…or…I dunno…there’s just something that I feel is a little…off.” 

Aden turned away from Joey as he bent down to pick up some crates, “Well I’m sure whatever it is…you’ll remember it when you need to.” Joey screwed up her face, “Yeah I guess you’re right. It’s just I feel like…oh my God!” 

Aden spun around to Joey only to find the space at the edge of the trawler where she was standing was now vacant, and before he could form a thought, he heard a loud splash.  Aden leapt over the decking and jumped up onto the edge of the trawler to find Joey breaking the surface of the water. “Are you okay? What happened?” Aden asked desperately. Joey shook her head wildly, her hair shaking the water everywhere, as her arms and legs made circles as she kept her face above the water so she could breath, “I’m fine. I just…forgot I was standing on the edge of the trawler and…fell…” 

Aden lent down and held out his hand for Joey to grab onto. Geoff heard the commotion and joined Aden as they both pulled Joey from the water, back onto the trawler. Both men looked at their boss as she shook her whole body, trying to dry out the water soaking her body and clothes. “You alright, Jo?” Aden asked again. 

“Yes, Aden I’m fine. It’s just a bit of water that’s all,” Joey suddenly replied frustratedly. “How did you fall? Did you trip over the edge? Did you hit your head?” Aden questioned worried. “Yeah, Joey, you should get checked out by a Doctor,” Geoff suggested. Joey glared at the two men, “My head is fine. I don’t need to see no Doctor.” 

“Well it’s not like you to just fall in the water,” Aden pointed out, “Did something happen?” Joey pursed her lips, “It was nothing…I just…remembered what I forget…then I was in the water. That’s all.” “What’d you remember?” Aden asked pryingly. Joey half-smiled weakly, “I ah…kissed Charlie.” 

A few minutes later, Joey and Aden were seated down in the cabin while Geoff continued their work up on deck. Joey had a big towel wrapped around her and Aden poured her a cup of coffee to warm her up. “So, how is it you forgot that you kissed Charlie?” Aden asked. 

Joey took the mug from him, taking a nervous sip, “We were just kind of reminiscing this morning about how our relationship used to be…and I kissed her. I didn’t even realize it until before. It just felt so natural and that it wasn’t a big deal so…I didn’t even notice that I’d actually kissed her…’til I remembered just before and the shock kinda…” 

“Made you take a dive into the water?” Aden grinned. Joey rolled her eyes, “I forgot where I was standing, took a step back in shock and lost my balance, okay?” Aden nodded, “Okay, you’re a klutz! So…this kiss you shared…how serious was it?” 

Joey shrugged, “Lasted a few seconds. Kinda the ‘Have a good day at work’ sort of kiss. I was leaving for work…and Charlie made me my lunch…like she used to and I just…got caught up in the moment and out of habit I kissed her. I can’t believe I kissed her!” “I can’t believe you forgot that you kissed her,” Aden added. 

“What does this mean now? What must Charlie be thinking?” Joey asked rapidly. Aden smiled gently, “You need to work out what it means for you. Whether it was just something out of habit or if there’s more meaning behind it. And, Charlie…you need to talk to her, Jo.” 

Joey placed her head in her hands, “What if I’ve given her false hope again that it meant more?” “Did it mean something more?” Aden asked. 

“I don’t know…maybe,” Joey admitted, “I don’t know what it meant or what my feelings are for Charlie anymore. I have all these feelings and they keep changing and I don’t know what to do about them anymore. All I know is I can’t bear to hurt Charlie again by giving her false hope. I don’t want it to be false hope, I would want it to be real this time. We’re friends now…and I don’t want to ruin that by the fact that I might be…” 

Aden whispered gently, “Falling in love with her all over again?” 

Joey nodded hesitantly, “And I don’t know if I’m ready to trust myself…and trust that that’s…what might be happening here. How do I know that’s what’s really happening? Not to mention…how do I deal with this…when it’s not what Charlie wants…when all Charlie wants is to be friends?”   



	45. Everything’s Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey are getting comfier living back in their family home and spending time together. The former couple talk about the wifey kiss they shared that morning. When Kaitlyn comes over to talk to Joey about her decision to move back home with Charlie, Joey wants to rearrange a better time but Charlie pushes her to talk to Kaitlyn and sort things out. Is Charlie been a little bit too gung-ho that herself and Joey are just friends?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Later that evening Joey was at home beginning to prepare dinner for her family. Charlie had come home several minutes ago and had jumped in the shower after her shift at the station. Once Joey had gotten the ingredients together, Charlie had re-joined her in the kitchen as they agreed to both help make dinner that night. Neither had mentioned their brief kiss that occurred that morning when Joey had come back from the trawler, allowing Charlie to go to the station. 

As Charlie was slicing up the vegetables she asked, “So, have you heard from Kaitlyn today?” Joey shook her head, “Left another message…or four…on her mobile. She’s still not answering. I might try and go see her at work tomorrow if she’s refusing my calls. I just…want to sort this out between us. It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t accept the fact that I’m living with you…I’m not gonna move back out if that’s what she wants.” 

Charlie nodded, “You know all I want for you is to be happy. And if she makes you happy you need to fix this with her. I feel like I’m the person who’s once again stopping you from having that kind of happiness.” “Charlie, that’s ridiculous you’ve never stopped me from being happy. I don’t even understand why you’re being so…nice about all this. You should be angry at me for lying to you about not telling her we moved back home together,” Joey insisted. 

Charlie looked at Joey who was standing next to her, “We’re friends now, Joey, that’s why I understand why you lied. I’m not angry at you. I like this level of trust we’re starting to build up between us. Like I said…I want you to be happy. But I kinda don’t mind you coming to me if you need my help.” “I do trust you,” Joey whispered, “And…I like being friends with you. Though it may not seem like it…you’ll always be the person I turn to first.” 

Both women smiled shyly, returning to the meal they were making. After a few minutes of silence, they both spoke up at the same time, “So, about that kiss…” Glancing nervously at each other, they blushed deeply. Charlie cleared her throat, “I know, Jo…that it was only out of habit. Living back here with you…when we’re not fighting and actually learning to talk to one another…it’s like old times. So…hence the kiss. It’s not a big deal…I just didn’t want you to be worried about it being…a big deal.” 

Joey nodded sadly, “I know that’s all it was, Charlie. You’re right…being back here with you is bringing back so many memories. It’s hard to keep a check on the fact that…things have changed between us. I was just afraid that…I’d given you a sense of false hope again…that we could…and I didn’t want you to be devastated if you found out…” 

“That we’re still not ready to be with one another,” Charlie finished for her, causing Joey to grit her teeth as she struggled to make sense of her feelings for Charlie. 

Not noticing Charlie continued, “Joey, I’m happy that after everything we’ve been through, we can still be friends. I promise that I’ll support you no matter what you choose for your life. Whether or not that means we’ll never have a chance together…I don’t know. You’re not giving me false hope…I know the reality of us fixing our relationship. Right now, where we stand as friends…and with you dating Kaitlyn…I’m comfortable with that. Maybe one day I’ll meet someone…or maybe you were my only…someone. Point is I’m happy right now and I just didn’t want things to be awkward between us.” 

Joey rolled her tongue over her teeth anxiously, “They’re not awkward between us. Things are really…good between us for the first time in so long. I’m glad that you’re happy. It’s been…a long time since I’ve seen you like this. You’re working again but you’re still managing to be a carefree responsible parent. It feels like…everything’s falling into place in your life. Just wish I could say the same about my own life.” “What do you mean?” Charlie whispered. 

*Knock knock* 

The two girls spun around at the sound at their back door. Kaitlyn stood nervously at the entryway, “Hi…ah can I come in? Was hoping we could talk.” Joey nodded hesitantly, “Course you can…ah…but I’m just making dinner right now…so maybe…could I come meet you later tonight at your place?” 

Charlie had turned around and continued on making dinner when she noticed Kaitlyn at the doorway, “It’s okay, Joey. I can finish dinner if you want to…talk.” “Charlie, you don’t need to--” Joey started to protest, but Charlie interrupted, “I can cope, Joey. It’s just dinner. It’ll be ready in fifteen or so minutes so that gives you more than enough time to catch up.” 

Joey chewed on her lip but nodded, “Okay then no problems.” Kaitlyn smiled hesitantly as Joey walked over to her and pecked Joey on the lips, “Why don’t we go into your bedroom to talk?” Joey glanced over at Charlie, disappointed to see her continuing on with preparing dinner and not reacting to Kaitlyn’s obvious insinuation, “Uh…the living room’s free, Riley’s in his room, okay?” Kaitlyn shrugged and followed Joey into the living room. 

Joey sat down on the couch and smiled gently when Kaitlyn sat next to her and lent forwards into another brief kiss. Kaitlyn pulled back and slipped her hand onto Joey’s knee, “So, is this okay…me being here?” Joey slipped some strands of hair behind her ear, “Course it is. You’re welcome to come over and hang out with me.” 

Kaitlyn bit her lip, “Yet you didn’t tell me you were moving back here?” Joey placed her hand on top of Kaitlyn’s, “I know. I’m sorry. I really did mean to but the one real time we spoke after I made the decision…it wasn’t the right time. We needed to discuss us, not my living arrangements. Are you…okay with this? I mean you do realize why I moved back here? It’s just…I tried calling you to explain.” 

Kaitlyn nodded, “I was gonna call you back earlier today…but I got called into work and it was totally crazy. Sorry. I just needed some space. But I do get why you moved back here…I mean Riley asked you too right?” Joey squeezed her hand, “Yeah…he made it pretty impossible to turn him down. And it’s not much change to us all living at Aden’s. I’m in Ruby’s old room, Riley’s already set himself back into his room and…you know Charlie now has a room instead of a couch. I just…needed to do this for my family.”  “So, this isn’t…about you and Charlie at all?” Kaitlyn whispered anxiously. Joey swallowed deeply, “No it’s not. It’s about my son and what’s best for him. I don’t know if this is even a long-term thing. We just need to settle Ry back into a routine with both Charlie and I raising him…then we’ll take things from there when it happens.” 

Kaitlyn smiled gently, “I understand. I’m sorry but when I saw Charlie here last night, she kinda said you were out shopping for groceries and that you loved looking after your family…which is exactly the kind of thing I would expect from you. I dunno I guess I saw it as you still acting like Charlie’s wife…which technically you are…it just hurt to be reminded of that.”  “Charlie and I are just friends now,” Joey told her truthfully. _It is the truth…it’s all Charlie wants…so that’s all we’ll be. Doesn’t matter whatever…crazy insane ridiculous…type feelings I had when we…kissed. Who am I kidding? She’s turning back into the woman I fell in love with…how could it be impossible not to fall back in love with her?  But love…surely, it’s too soon for that?_  

“Well that’s good that you two can be friends after everything you’ve been through. And that’s great for Riley. He deserves to have you two getting along comfortably. If anyone knows anything about being raised by only one parent…it’s us. Not saying that we’re both…damaged from that…just things could’ve been different if we both had our mothers’ in our lives…guess I completely understand now why you moved back here for Riley,” Kaitlyn realized. 

“Didn’t want to turn into my mum…or have Charlie and I end up like both our parent’s marriages…yeah pretty much,” Joey confirmed. “I’m proud of you for changing the cycle like that. You’re not your mum…and definitely not your dad,” Kaitlyn insisted, before leaning forwards, “So…uh…marriage counselling huh? Does this mean there’s a chance…?” 

Joey ran her thumb across Kaitlyn’s hand, “Its divorce counselling, not marriage counselling.” Kaitlyn couldn’t hide the shy smile that crossed her face, “So…does this mean one day soon…I won’t be breaking any of your wedding vowels by wanting to be with you?” 

Joey lent back against the couch, deciding to be honest, “I’m not sure. Charlie and I have thrashed out our differences and we’re friends now. We’ll probably leave things as they are right now…because Riley’s not ready…for anything like us…getting divorced. That’s part of why we’ve all moved back home. Charlie and I want to prove to Riley we can raise him together and that us…maybe getting divorced in the future…it won’t affect that.” 

Kaitlyn bit her lip, “Except by doing this…he could think you two living together…it gives him hope that you will get back together and you’ll be a family again. I’m certainly not trying to overstep you or Charlie with your parenting skills…I just don’t want Riley getting hurt. You know I care about him.” 

Joey sighed, “And I appreciate you looking out for him…but you’re right…this is my decision along with Charlie’s. We think this is what’s best for him.” “Then I support you,” Kaitlyn grinned, “So…I’ve lost track of time…how long ‘til you guys are having dinner?” Joey looked at her watch, “Five minutes or so. How come?” 

“Five minutes huh? We’ll that’s just enough time,” Kaitlyn smirked. Before Joey could question what she meant, Kaitlyn pulled her into a briefly passionate kiss. Joey’s eyes fluttered closed as she fell into the kiss. Pulling apart, Joey chewed down on her bottom lip, “I’m not so sure that we should--” 

Joey was cut off by Kaitlyn’s lips pressed against her own again. Taking a few seconds Joey soon fell back into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of kissing her girlfriend…though still utterly confused at these sensations compared to the ones that coursed through her body when she had kissed Charlie that morning. 

As these confused thoughts filled Joey’s mind, she neglected to hear Charlie walk back into the room. “Oh…ah…sorry…” Charlie apologized as she spotted the pair. Joey broke apart from Kaitlyn, disappointing her girlfriend, while she was afraid of Charlie’s reaction, “Sorry we didn’t mean…” 

Charlie shrugged, “Its fine, Joey. You don’t have to be apologetic. You’re dating so it’s only natural for you to…do that. I’m perfectly fine about it.” “Thanks, Charlie,” Kaitlyn whispered, trying to shrug off the feeling that Charlie was more accepting of the incident than Joey was. “Right yes…of course. I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Joey explained uneasily. 

Charlie smiled, “It’s all good. Anyway…uh dinner’s ready. I was gonna get Riley to wash his hands if you wanted to set the table, Jo.” Joey nodded in agreement, thrown by Charlie’s good mood considering the way Charlie acted the last time she had caught the pair making out on a couch, “Sure sounds…good.” Charlie headed towards Riley’s room. Kaitlyn sighed, “Guess that’s my cue to…might see you tomorrow, Joey.” 

Joey smiled, but was completely stunned when Charlie turned back to them, “Why don’t you stay?” “Huh?” Joey choked out. “Stay for dinner, Kaitlyn. There’s plenty of food for an extra person…so since you’re here…why don’t you join us?” Charlie offered. Joey stood there bewildered by Charlie’s request. 

“I don’t want to get in the way,” Kaitlyn told them. “Oh pfft, nothing of the sort,” Charlie told them, “It’s hardly like we’ve gotten to know each other at all so this could be a good chance for all of us.” “Okay,” Kaitlyn agreed softly, then back peddled, “I mean if it’s okay with you too, Joey.” Joey faked a small smile on her face, still shocked by Charlie’s casual attitude, “Sounds good.” 

“Okay well I’ll just go get Riley. I think he’ll be okay with you staying for dinner, Kaitlyn, so I’ll just double check. Why don’t the pair of you set the table?” Charlie decided before she headed off to Riley’s room. 

Kaitlyn took Joey’s hand, “See…she’s not so bad.” Joey smiled again as Kaitlyn stood up, pulling Joey with her and hands still entwined, she led them into the kitchen. As Joey followed her, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. 

_Well on the one hand this is a chance to spend time with both of them together and try and sort through my feelings for both of them…but why isn’t Charlie acting jealous? Do I want her to be jealous? It’s like she doesn’t even care…maybe I’ve taken too long to try and sort through some things and she’s given up._

_And now I have to spend an hour or so with both of them next to me…and my son watching on…this is gonna be a disaster!_


	46. ...Not Even A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey spends time having dinner with Charlie and Kaitlyn with Riley along for the ride. Is this dinner just a disaster waiting to happen? Joey starts thinking about the differences in her feelings for Charlie and Kaitlyn. Charlie makes Riley a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS for your beautiful comments! Yes you're right, everyone needs a Haught cop! Yep Charlie is too scared of pushing Joey away so is been far too cool about Kaitlyn as you'll see in these chapters!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Six**  

Joey smiled gently at Riley when she sat down opposite him at the dinner table, but felt self-conscious of the fact she was sitting in-between Charlie and Kaitlyn. She felt like she was stuck in-between the biggest decision of her life and she didn’t know who to choose. 

Just when she was finally repairing her relationship with Charlie and re-discovering the feelings she used to have for her wife, Charlie was beginning to make things quite clear that she was comfortable with their level of friendship with no indication that she wanted anything more. _And will the feelings I have for Kaitlyn ever match up to those I share for Charlie?_  

Riley stared between all three women sitting at the table with him, confused by the fact that his mother had invited Kaitlyn to join them. _I thought we were becoming a family again._  

Joey cleared her throat as everyone passed around the dishes and served food onto their plates. As Charlie served food onto Riley’s plate, Riley screwed up his face when he spotted Kaitlyn slip her hand on top of Joey’s on the table. 

Joey glanced at Kaitlyn nervously, unsure if Charlie was watching, “Um…you know we…don’t say grace here.” Kaitlyn frowned, “Yeah…I was just holding your hand…’cause I thought you could do with some reassurance from your girlfriend.” Joey’s eyes bulged, “Oh…I just thought…thanks but now’s not really the time for that.” 

Riley caught the look of disappointment crossing Kaitlyn’s face at Joey’s turn down, and couldn’t contain a small snicker at her expense for Joey turning away her affections. “Something funny, sweetie?” Charlie asked him. Riley eyed Kaitlyn suspiciously, “No…so how come you’re here having dinner with us?” 

Kaitlyn blushed anxiously feeling like she was about to get the third degree from the one family member who certainly didn’t want her there. “I told you, baby boy, she’s a part of Joey’s life and we should get to know her,” Charlie answered nonchalantly, unaware of Joey’s continual confusion over her actions. Riley kept his gaze on Kaitlyn, “How’d you two meet?” 

Kaitlyn smiled gently, taking Joey’s hand again lightly, “We went to school together. We’ve been friends most of our lives. We lost contact for quite some time but we got back in touch when I moved back home for a job at the hospital. Your mum’s a really special person and we’re all lucky to have her.” 

Riley played around with the food on his plate, “Did you know Mama J was married when you started…dating?” “Riley!” Joey croaked. She was shocked at his attitude yet understood his questioning. Kaitlyn looked away and dropped Joey’s hand. Charlie ran her hands through her hair, “I don’t think that’s an appropriate question, Ry. You know Joey and I have been separated for some time now.” 

Riley ignored her, “Are you worried about them living together again? Mama J’s never been happier than the last few days and I don’t think you’re the reason.” Kaitlyn cringed at his comments, and Joey stroked her hand gently. “Riley, stop it,” Charlie warned lightly. 

Riley turned to her, “What? This is our family dinner and she’s in…um intru…ding. She’s been aff…ection…ate with Mama J and saying nice things about her and you’re just sitting here not fighting her!” “This isn’t a fight, buddy. Joey doesn’t want this to end up in some big fight so can you please just start eating your dinner?” Charlie asked him gently. 

“No!” Riley suddenly shouted, “You’re letting her ruin our family!” “Fine, you don’t want to eat…go to bed now,” Charlie ordered firmly. Riley threw his fork down on his plate, clattering loudly against it. “Charlie you can’t just discipline him like that,” Joey spoke up, “He’s just a kid and he’s not doing anything wrong.” 

“Isn’t he?” Kaitlyn whispered softly. Joey glared at her, “Don’t make me choose between you and my son.” “Joey, calm down, that’s not what I meant at all,” Kaitlyn insisted calmly, “I’m a big girl and can take his comments like one but Charlie does have a right to discipline him if she feels it’s the right thing to do.” “And I have a right to disagree with, Charlie,” Joey pointed out. 

Charlie tightened her hand into a fist, “And I don’t know about you but I could do without hearing his comments throughout dinner and Kaitlyn doesn’t deserve it either. Riley, bed now! You can take your dinner with you if you want.” Riley threw her a dirty look, “This sucks! You deserve to lose Mama J if you won’t do anything about it.” 

Charlie stared at the ceiling as Riley climbed off his chair and ran out of the kitchen towards his room. Charlie glanced at Joey, “I’m sorry. I thought he was ready for this.” “Obviously he wasn’t,” Joey replied frustrated, knowing that this was precisely how her son would react to seeing the pair together and Charlie being so casual about it. 

Charlie hung her head, “I didn’t mean to be so harsh with him. I’d just hate it if he was saying things like that about me if I was in Kaitlyn’s shoes. I’m gonna go…apologize to him.” As Charlie stood up, Joey pursed her lips, “He’ll forgive you, you know. He’s gotten angry at me like this before but he’ll get over it. He’s a smart kid and he’s just having a tough time. We’ll get him through this.” 

Charlie nodded hesitantly, “I hope so,” then followed Riley out of the room. Kaitlyn stood up as well, “I should…get going. Think I overstayed my welcome…obviously.” Joey also stood up and took her hand softly, “You don’t have to leave.” 

“Kinda think I should,” Kaitlyn replied sadly, “I just…I never wanted to come between you and your son. If he’s not ready for this…maybe I shouldn’t come around here for a little while. And he’s right I shouldn’t be acting affectionate with you or giving you compliments in front of Charlie like I did. I just…wanted you to know that I…care about you, you know.” 

Joey shifted her hands until she placed them on Kaitlyn’s hips, “I care about you, too. Riley’s confused about what’s happening. I told Charlie this would happen…that he’d think Charlie and I…sucks to be caught in the middle. But having you avoid this place and me will only give him more reason to think… Look just give us a small while to sort this out with him. I’m sure he’ll come ‘round. He can’t stay angry forever. I just hate that I’m hurting him.” 

“You’re not hurting him intentionally,” Kaitlyn tried to reason, “Yes, he’s acting out because he’s hurt but if you and Charlie continue to let him live in this dream world where his parents are together…he’ll only get hurt ten times worse. It doesn’t seem like it now but you are doing the right thing for him. I’ll see you in a couple days.” 

Joey nodded, and sensing Kaitlyn leaning forwards, she pecked her gently on the lips. As Kaitlyn left the house, Joey sunk down into her chair at the table as she continued to struggle with her compounding feelings that were becoming more obvious to her. 

_That kiss with Kaitlyn…not even a spark. There weren’t any fireworks like what I feel when I kiss Charlie. I can’t keep ignoring that and expect the fireworks to come with Kaitlyn. But how can I do anything about it when Charlie doesn’t care enough about me anymore? Serves me right to take this time to finally figure it out…only for Charlie not to care…_  

Charlie was sitting on Riley’s bed, tucking him into bed, “I’m sorry for how I acted out there. That was harsh of me to punish you like this. Do you want me to go get your dinner so you can eat it here…?” Charlie closed her eyes and sighed, “Are you gonna talk to me or just ignore me? I didn’t mean…” 

Riley glared at her, “Are you taking your anger of them being together out on me?” Charlie’s eyes widened, “Of course not. Sweetie, I’m not angry at them and I didn’t mean to be so harsh with you. The things you were saying…you need to stop taking things out on Joey. It’s not her fault she’s moving on.” 

“But you’re not doing anything to stop her from moving on,” Riley told her. Charlie shifted herself so she was lying next to him on the bed, and was comforted when Riley curled up against her, “I can’t force her to stay away from Kaitlyn. I’ve hurt her, Ry, and maybe it is my fault that she’s moving on, but it’s her decision on who she’s with.” 

Riley rested his head against Charlie’s chest, “Do you still love her?” “Yes,” Charlie whispered. “So, why did you sit back and watch them being all couplely and not do anything? Why can’t you just tell her you love her and want her back?” Riley begged. 

“Because I thought it’d be easier sitting back and being her friend and trying to accept, she doesn’t want to be with me…because I’m afraid,” Charlie confessed as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. “How can you be afraid of this…getting our family back?” Riley pleaded confused. Charlie stared up at the ceiling, “What if I screw it all up again? I can’t do that if I don’t tell Joey how I feel.” 

“What if you don’t screw up again? What if you tell her you still love her and you want to be together again and she wants to give it another chance?” Riley whispered. “What if I tell her I love her and she rejects me? I’ll be breaking this family up a second time round if I do that,” Charlie admitted. 

Riley crawled up to her and kissed Charlie’s forehead, “Will you do it for me?” Charlie paused for a moment, completely terrified at the suggestion, “I’ll…I’ll think about it, baby boy. But it won’t be tonight. Not after everything that happened at dinner. If I decide to tell her just how I feel about her…it needs to be at the right time, okay? If I spring this on her when she’s not expecting it…I’ll lose her forever.” 

Riley wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist, “She loves you too. I may only be little…but I know she does. She’s just afraid too. Maybe she’s waiting for you to tell her how you feel first. I know she…knows that a part of you still loves her…but she needs to know that you’ll do whatever it takes to get her back. She needs to know you’re still in love with her.” 

“How did you get so smart, kid?” Charlie suddenly giggled, “I’m starting to think you’re gonna have a future as a therapist rather than a cop.” “Can I do both?” Riley questioned. 

Charlie cuddled up against him, “You can do whatever you want…just don’t tell your mother I said that. She’ll have a heart attack when she thinks of the fees involved with doing a uni degree and getting police training.” “So, I should tell her after you’ve mended her heart?” Riley grinned happily. 

“Yes…we’ll just hope it doesn’t take me enough time for you to be attending uni for that to happen,” Charlie replied sadly, “I’ll tell her I want us to give this marriage a proper go…when I feel there’s a chance she might want the same thing.” 


	47. The Great Milkshake Incident Of ‘09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey spend some more time together and end up reminiscing about when they got back together when Joey returned back to the Bay. After another wifey moment between the pair, Charlie freaks out and Joey regrets not been able to stop her.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**  

Later that evening after Riley had fallen asleep, Charlie left him alone and walked out to the living room to find Joey curled up on the couch reading a book. Charlie slouched down next to her, “Well I’m officially not the worst parent in the world but my name’s in the running.” Joey glanced at her, “It can’t be that bad.” 

Charlie shrugged, “No, I guess it’s not. I promise I won’t react like that and discipline him without checking with you first. I think I have fixed things with him but he’s still confused about what happened tonight. He thinks I should be jealous of you. He’s also a little uneasy about…” “Me dating Kaitlyn,” Joey finished for her, “He’s still not ready for any of this is he?” “No,” Charlie replied honestly. 

“I told her tonight after…that I wouldn’t let this affect my relationship with her. I was wrong. I should tell her we need to take a break,” Joey decided. Charlie felt suddenly elated, but swallowed hard, “You should only do that if it’s what’s right for you. Don’t do this if it’s not what you want.”  “I don’t know what I want anymore,” Joey quietly admitted, “Can I ask you something?” Charlie nodded, “Anything.” Joey closed her book and shuffled her position so she was sitting against Charlie, “Why weren’t you jealous, tonight?” 

“’Cause we’re friends and friends don’t get jealous of each other,” Charlie lied. “You think I’m not worth getting jealous over,” Joey said without stopping herself. “What? C’mon don’t be silly. You’re entirely worth getting jealous over…I just didn’t want to make things difficult for you,” Charlie explained, “I like what we have…living here like this. I don’t want any petty jealousies getting in the way of that.”  “So, you are…jealous?” Joey asked lightly. Charlie stared up at her, “I’m jealous of what I could’ve had if I didn’t stuff things up. You deserve so much better than me…and I guess it’s starting to hit me.” “Oh c’mon, Charlie, you’re not the only one who made mistakes…and I’m hardly in a position for you to deserve me,” Joey whispered, “I can’t count the number of mistakes I’ve made or the times I’ve hurt you…but you know…I don’t mind your jealous streak.” 

Charlie looked at her questioningly, “You want me to act jealous?” Joey placed her hand on top of Charlie’s, avoiding the direct question as she wasn’t sure she knew how Charlie would handle the knowledge that she wanted some emotion on how Charlie feels about her, “Do you remember when I came back to the Bay…after that four month trawler haul…? I loved how jealous you got.” “I was not…jealous,” Charlie claimed. 

Joey giggled, “Oh please…you were sidled with Angelo and you looked like your life was falling apart.  It was right before Ruby started to uncover the fact, you’re her mum and you were so very jealous that I was back and had gotten my life back on track. You were jealous of the fact you thought you couldn’t have me and would have to stick with Captain Cardboard for the rest of your life. You’d think you’d only get that way if I was dating someone else but…you were insane with jealousy when you thought I’d never give you another chance and you thought I’d end up spending my life with someone who wasn’t you. Kinda loved the jealousy streak you showed…certainly was a turn on.” 

Charlie blushed, “Maybe I was a little jealous. Couldn’t stand the idea of sitting back and watching you fall for someone else…until one day I decided to stop sitting by and act on my feelings for you.” _Why can’t I do the same thing now?_  

Joey ran her tongue over her teeth and squeezed Charlie’s hand, “Well if you ever plan on doing that again…make sure you find better timing this time, will you?” Charlie giggled and buried her head against Joey’s shoulder, “Thought you were proud of me.” 

Joey closed her eyes, content with feeling Charlie curled up against her, “Of the fact that you bumped into me at the Diner during rush hour and without thinking about it kissed me passionately in front of everyone…yes I was very proud of you… But the fact that you did so when you’d forgotten that Angelo had come with you to collect the stations’ lunches and was standing right behind you…when you did so…not so proud.” 

Charlie lifted her face from Joey’s shoulder, “Guess it kinda was a shock for my boyfriend to see me do that. Safe to say…kissing you like that…I’d forgotten I even had a boyfriend let alone the fact he was right there. Though it doesn’t excuse the things he said to you.” “Oh, you mean accusing me of seducing his girlfriend and making you cheat on him and calling me…a filthy dyke…not to mention…” Joey trailed off. 

Charlie intertwined their fingers, sighing gently at the memory, “When he shoved you away from me into a bunch of tables and dumped a milkshake all over you.” Joey cracked a smile, “Hey, that milkshake was entirely worth watching you kick him in the balls. I liked your style of breaking up with him. I’d gladly have milkshake thrown at me just to see you do that again.” 

Charlie blushed again, but grinned cheekily, “Plus it gave us a chance to find out just how long it takes to get milkshake out of one's hair in a shower.” “Oh, right except that you were a little bit more distracted by the fact that we were…together in that shower…to worry about the milkshake,” Joey giggled. 

“You’re right. Far too distracted by you than your milkshake covered hair. In fact, I’m sure we missed a few spots…your hair still smells like milkshake,” Charlie teased. “Chocolate or strawberry?” Joey wiggled her eyebrow. 

“Umm…okay fine so I was obviously too distracted by helping to clean you up to notice what flavour,” Charlie pouted, then smiled, “I’m kidding. It was banana. Trick question. I remember you pouting about the fact you’d have to dye your hair blonde if we couldn’t get it out.” 

Joey stared into Charlie’s eyes, “We’ve had some good times, haven’t we?” “Well I don’t think anyone else can claim they got back together over a milkshake incident but…yeah we have,” Charlie agreed shyly, “You know it’s been so long since I thought about that…the Great Milkshake Incident of ‘09.” 

Joey interlocked their fingers tightly, “Back to what I was saying before…about jealousies. I’m saying…if you’re jealous…I want you to be honest and tell me. Not just about being jealous…I want you to be honest about anything you feel.” “I will,” Charlie promised, “I’m hoping you’ll do the same.” 

Joey smiled, “I think I can do that for you. I think things are starting to get a little bit clearer for me…finally.”  “Well I’m glad,” Charlie said, then yawned lightly, “And as much as I wish we could do that tonight…I’m absolutely wiped. I’m gonna head off to bed, it’s been a long day.” 

“Oh…do you really have to?” Joey asked, disappointed at the thought of finding an opportunity to possibly open up to Charlie about her growing feelings for her wife, only to lose it. 

“Well unless you want to start talking and have your only response be my annoying snoring…I’d say we should leave this conversation to another time, hey?” Charlie decided, her instincts kicking in and trying to tell her that Joey was certain to reject her. 

“O…kay,” Joey stumbled, “Guess I’ll see you in the morning.” “Night, Jo,” Charlie whispered, then before making a move to stand up, she instinctively wrapped her arms around Joey in a light hug, then when she felt Joey’s arms encase her, she continued, “It’s been really nice sitting here and reminiscing with you like this. I love you.” 

The words tumbled out of Charlie’s mouth before she could stop them. And before Charlie could make another coherent thought, Joey whispered in her ear, “I love you too.” 

Charlie pulled back, “I…ah…I just meant…we really gotta keep a lid on these…forces of habit things before someone else catches on.” “Huh?” Joey croaked out, her mouth frozen in a jaw-dropping action, bewildered by Charlie’s response. Charlie clasped her hands together, noticing how sweaty they were and how much she was panicking over her close slip up. 

Not stopping to consider the meaning behind Joey’s words, Charlie immediately panicked that Joey would run a mile at her admission, “Just…the ah…acting like wives…kiss thing this morning…and now this. We’re not together…and I’ve gotta stop acting like we are.” “Charlie, I…” Joey stuttered. 

“No, I know…it’s not your fault and I take full responsibility for it,” Charlie interrupted, then jumping up off the couch, “You didn’t mean it the way it sounded and I…didn’t mean it like that either. Just…tiredness and reminiscing leads to crazy admissions…I’ll see you tomorrow…when I’m more myself.” 

Before Joey could utter a sound, Charlie rushed off to her room. Charlie slammed her bedroom door shut and collapsed on the bed she used to share with her wife. Angry and embarrassed by her slip up, Charlie wasn’t ready to tell Joey everything that was in her heart. She was certain that Joey didn’t mean anything further than friendship when she’d expressed her feelings…she couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

Joey was still seated on the couch in utter shock at what had nearly happened. If she could move, she would’ve smacked herself in the head for blowing yet another chance of being honest about her increasingly growing feelings for Charlie. Instead she stared at the doorway where Charlie had run off to their…her room. 

_Charlie didn’t mean it the way she said it…but I did. I meant every word…didn’t I? God why couldn’t I tell her that I meant it and it wasn’t just some force of habit!? Instead I sat here looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open…not being able to stop her from being terrified of what…might be happening between us._  

_I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep these growing feelings to myself anymore…one more moment like the one we just shared…and I won’t be able to keep struggling to work out what I want. I can see myself confessing all…and waiting to get my heart broken…or at last healed._  


	48. That Was Just…A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets injured at work and Joey drops everything to help her out. Charlie tries to push her away because she doesn't want to have to rely on someone else. Charlie and Joey continue to grow closer as Joey helps Charlie and hesitates to bring up the last time Charlie was hurt at work.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**  

Several days later after their near couch confession, Joey and Charlie walked into their house together. Joey sighed gently as she closed and locked the door and glanced over at Charlie. The past few days had taken their toll on her and instead of finding a chance to tell Charlie the truth about how she was feeling, she had found herself busy helping Aden and Geoff on the trawler for an unusual burst in business, and taking Riley to the hospital to finally get his cast off his arm from his staircase accident. 

Charlie, meanwhile, had inadvertently gotten caught up at the station for the past few days, frustrating both herself and Joey, along with Ruby who’d spent time-out baby-sitting her little brother, at her promise not to let her work come between her and her family. Insisting to her boss and Angelo that she refused to continue on this way during her current shift, Charlie had the sense of what’s important to her slammed into her. Literally. 

As Joey watched on, Charlie grimaced as she walked through the hallway of their house. Shifting uncomfortably, Charlie dropped her handbag on the table near the front door and stiffly lent against the wall for a moment, before catching her breath and walked into the living room. Joey followed after her, “Charlie, wait up. Aren’t you even gonna tell me what happened tonight?” 

Charlie turned back to her with a painful look on her face, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Look I’m…sorry I didn’t mean to call you tonight and…interrupt your date with Kaitlyn.” “That doesn’t matter. You don’t need to apologize for that,” Joey insisted. 

Charlie forced a small smile, “I’m sorry anyway. I forgot that you were out with her and that Riley was at the sleep over camping trip at Leah and Roman’s for VJ’s birthday. I just thought you were at home. I shouldn’t have bothered you tonight. I didn’t mean for you to…rush out on your date early just to come pick me up from the station. I just…I didn’t know who else to call.” 

Joey swallowed shyly, “You know you can call me no matter what. I’ll always be there for you and…I’m glad you called me.” Charlie placed her hand on her hip, trying to steady herself, “So, was Kaitlyn really pissed when you took off like that in the middle of dinner? I mean it’s the first date you’ve had since the disaster that was our family dinner last week and I guess you were trying to…re-establish your relationship with each other.” 

Joey shrugged, “She was a little pissed yeah…but that doesn’t matter. And whatever we were trying to…re-establish on our date tonight…that’s not important right now. You called and asked me to come get you from work so I did because you sounded awful and desperate on the phone. And if Kaitlyn didn’t believe me when I said you needed me…that’s not your fault.” 

“Like Kaitlyn needs another reason to hate me,” Charlie grimaced, “Anyway…I’m really sorry about tonight. You should…go to her place and at least attempt to finish your date…or apologize for running off on her for me.” Joey stroked her hand through her hair, “I’m not just gonna leave you here on your own when you’re in this much pain…especially when you still won’t tell me how you got hurt.” 

Charlie sighed, “It’s not important, Jo. And anyway…you don’t have to be here to look out for me. I’m just gonna have a bath and go to bed early.” “Well it’s important to me…and I want to be here to make sure you’re okay,” Joey stated honestly. 

Charlie stiffly began walking towards her room, “Just had an…incident at work. I’ll be right. Like I said…gonna go have a bath…and if I don’t die from the pain, I’m having an early night.” Joey jumped in front of Charlie’s way, “What do you mean by incident? Charlie, you look like you’re in some real pain.” “Yeah I feel like it too,” Charlie admitted as she struggled out of the room. 

Before Charlie could protest, Joey slipped her arm around Charlie’s shoulders and gently pulled her away from the hallway that led to their bedrooms, and led her towards the couch. 

Gritting her teeth, Charlie started to protest weakly, “But…bath…and dying…or falling asleep.” “Charlie, you don’t look like you can stand let alone get your clothes off and bend yourself to get into the bath,” Joey pointed out, “Tell me what happened to you.” 

Charlie looked away from Joey, and nearly stumbled forwards until Joey caught her. Wrapping her arms around Charlie’s waist, Joey stared up at Charlie gently as she held her upright, “What happened, baby?” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow at Joey’s use of the word ‘baby,’ but stuttered, “I just…ah got hurt…at work today.” “You should be in hospital,” Joey told her, “But knowing stubborn you…you refused to go, didn’t you?” “I’m just a little sore,” Charlie insisted. 

“Really? A little sore?” Joey questioned. Charlie pouted, “Okay maybe a lot sore…but not hospital sore. So, can I go struggle into the shower at least?” “No,” Joey answered immediately, “Tell me what happened to you at work.” 

“I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all,” Charlie tried to dismiss, “I…there was this suspect in Angelo’s grip and…the guy got lose and before Angelo or the others could control him…and handcuff him…I just walked out of my office and wasn’t looking…and the guy kinda…slammed me heavily against some filing cabinets…that’s all. Now do you mind letting me go so I can go and--” 

“Sit down on the couch,” Joey ordered. Charlie looked down at her helplessly, “Joey, I’d much rather…” “You’d much rather sit down on this comfy couch while I go and get some pain-relieving cream to put on your back,” Joey decided, “Sit. Now.” 

Charlie tried to push herself out of Joey’s grip, taking a step back, allowing Joey to simply cling to her softly, “Look I’m fine, Joey. I can cope with this myself.” The moment she said those words, Charlie nearly fell to the floor again, and allowed Joey to catch her again. “And you’re doing such a fine job of it, Charlz,” Joey smirked. 

Unable to argue, Charlie allowed Joey to walk her over to the couch. Assisting Charlie to the edge of the couch, Joey helped her gently bend down onto the couch until she was sitting on it. Charlie looked up at her and mouthed ‘thank you.’ 

Joey smiled, “Don’t mention it. Now you are gonna stay put where you are and I’m gonna go dig through the medicine cabinet for some of that pain-relieving cream we have that you usually use on sore muscles after working out too hard at the gym. I assume the stuff might help in this instance if you refuse to let me take you to the hospital. And…uh…while I go get that…you can…um…takeyourshirtoff.” Joey squawked out the last few words. 

“Huh? Do what?” Charlie asked, eyes bulging at what she thought she heard Joey say. Joey smiled politely, “Um…I’ll need you to…well ah…take…your shirt off.” “Do what?” Charlie repeated, still unsure at what she’d heard. Joey bit her lip, “Well I’m not gonna…put the cream on your clothing ‘cause that won’t make you feel any better so…shirt off.” 

“I’m fine…I can put the cream on myself thank you,” Charlie resisted. “Course you can…but unless you’ve reached a level of flexibility that I don’t know about you’re not gonna be able to reach those achy sores on your back,” Joey mocked gently, “Be back in a minute.” 

Charlie frowned as she glanced back at Joey as she ran towards their bathroom. Sighing, Charlie uncomfortably removed her shoes. Then sighing even harder, she slipped her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and began undoing each button slowly. 

Joey blushed gently as she walked back into the living room and found Charlie struggling to undo the last button on her uniform. Deciding not to let her feelings get in the way, and act like a normal friend helping her injured friend, Joey bounded back over to the couch. 

Noticing that Charlie was sitting on the edge of the couch, Joey slowly got onto the couch and positioned herself directly behind Charlie. Settling herself on her knees at either side of Charlie’s hips, Joey could sit up behind her and lean over her back. “Need a hand with that?” Joey asked, placing the cream next to her. 

“I got it,” Charlie whispered. Rolling her eyes, Joey didn’t hesitate to reach around Charlie’s front and from her position behind her, Joey undid the last button and gently dragged the shirt off Charlie’s body. Throwing the shirt on the coffee table, Joey gasped as she stared down at Charlie’s bruised back, “And how many times exactly did you get thrown into these filing cabinets?” 

“Oh…ah…three times I think,” Charlie responded guiltily. “Well lucky for you, you had Prince Angelo there to protect you…not,” Joey joked. “Yeah, he never was much of a Prince…in any way,” Charlie agreed, “Besides I got some good news today. I won’t have Angelo hassling me for the next few weeks as he’s been assigned to one of the city stations to oversee it while a sergeant, he did police training with is on holidays. Typical that my dream comes true just when I might need a couple days off ‘cause of this pain.” 

“Is Angelo really still hassling you? About wanting to get back together with you? It’s been nearly six years Charlie…and you were only with him for like a month. Are you sure you can’t do something about him?” Joey asked concerned. 

Charlie frowned, “I don’t know why he’s still ‘in love’ with me. I thought he would’ve gotten over it by now…but every day he’s there trying to creep his way into my personal life and every day I turn him down. You don’t need to worry about me, Jo…I’m used to dealing with him. Besides maybe I’ll get really lucky and he’ll love it back in the city and request a transfer.” 

Joey swallowed hard, “Charlie, I really think that you should say something to your boss about the way Angelo treats you. It’s not right the way he always hits on you. I’d call your boss myself if you’d let me.” “Joey, you don’t need to do that. It’s not important right now. I just…can you just get on with this? It’s embarrassing enough sitting here like this front of you,” Charlie confessed. “You’re embarrassed…? Sorry I didn’t realize…just you know…not like it’s anything I’ve never seen before. You don’t have to be ashamed in front of me,” Joey whispered. 

“Well I am,” Charlie admitted, “This was a bad idea. I’m just gonna get myself to the hospital?” “And have some old, hairy male-nurse rub this cream onto your back?” Joey teased. “Fine…I’ll stay,” Charlie squeaked out. 

“Good girl,” Joey smiled, then picking up the cream she squeezed some onto her palms. Charlie winced verbally as Joey’s hands touched her back. “Sorry did I hurt you?” Joey asked panicking. Charlie looked back up at her, “No…some criminal hurt me. That was just…a reminder.” “Okay well I’ll take this slower,” Joey decided, as she placed her fingers gently back against Charlie’s skin. 

Joey stroked her hands against Charlie’s back for several minutes. There was a comfortable silence between them with the exception of Charlie wincing every so often. Charlie blushed deeply every time Joey’s hands reached just south of her lower back or around her sides. Although she didn’t say anything, Joey could sense that Charlie was still in pain every time her hands glided down her back. 

“I want you to quit your job,” Joey suddenly blurted out, surprising both of them. Joey looked down at the ground, “I mean…I don’t want this to happen again…I don’t want you getting hurt.” Joey’s hand was resting on Charlie’s shoulder, so Charlie reached her own hand up and entangled them, “Have I ever asked you to quit your job even though I know you could get hurt…or worse…out on the ocean?” 

Joey shook her head, “No, but unless my trawler sinks or I fall into shark-infested waters…or we’re taken hostage by a bunch of pirates I won’t get injured like this. Every time you go to work, I worry about you not returning. You’ve got guns, weapons and criminals. And I couldn’t bare it Charlie…I couldn’t…” 

“Pirates huh?” Charlie chuckled, “You know that’s not as crazy as you suggest, Jo.” “I don’t want you getting hurt again,” Joey whispered, struggling not to burst into tears. Charlie glanced back up at her, squeezing her hand, “This is because of…this…isn’t it?” “They’re just bruises,” Joey replied, looking away. 

Charlie waited until Joey stared back into her eyes and squeezed her hand again, “This isn’t about the bruises or what happened today. This is about…this.” Charlie nodded towards their hands. Joey allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek. “You’ve been massaging and circling your hand against my shoulder blade for the last five minutes. This is about my other work injury, isn’t it? The ugly looking scar under my shoulder,” Charlie told her gently. 

“It’s not ugly…and also yes,” Joey confessed. “And about the other wounds on my body? You want me to quit my job before something like…this happens again,” Charlie realized. “It’s not stupid,” Joey swallowed hard as she continued circling her hand against Charlie’s scar. Charlie continued looking up at her, “I never said it was stupid. And it also won’t happen again.” “You don’t know that,” Joey sobbed, “You don’t know what it was like…to watch you…nearly die.” 

“Tell me,” Charlie whispered urgently. Joey frowned, “I don’t like talking about it.” Charlie nodded gently, “Yeah I know…you’ve not once told me what it was like…even when I got out of hospital…you refused to tell me what you went through. So, tell me.” Joey shrugged, “You were there when Robbo tried to drown me and you rescued me…just imagine what you went through nearly losing me then.” 

Charlie chewed on her lip, “Yes but by that stage I was just coming to terms with my feelings for you when I nearly lost you…we weren’t deeply in love and happily married…when I nearly watched you die. Let me in…and let me know what you went through when I nearly died. I want to know what you went through and how you got through it. I want to know…so I can decide if I should give up my job…if you really are that afraid of losing me.” 

Joey took a deep breath, as she continued massaging Charlie’s shoulder, feeling the scar beneath her fingers. Blinking away several tears, Joey felt transfixed as she recalled her memories to Charlie… 


	49. You Have No Right To Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We travel back to the past once more but this time to a less happier time for Charlie and Joey as Charlie gets hurt at work and Joey struggles to deal with the possibility of losing her wife and raising their child on her own. Joey lashes out at Charlie's co-worker for the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS or your great comments! Glad you still love this fic and Jarlie reconnecting!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**  

_Flashback – December 2010_  

_*Ring ring*_  

_Joey fumbled around in the dark, having being awoken by the phone ringing in the middle of the night. Reaching over to the bedside table, she managed to drag the phone to her ear. Suddenly panicking at the realization that Charlie wasn’t asleep next to her and after glancing at the clock, arousing her feeling of dread when she noticed Charlie should’ve been home hours ago, she clicked the hand-held phone to answer it._  

_“Charlie?” she whispered, desperate to hear her wife’s voice calmly telling her she was on her way home. But instead she sat up immediately when the voice on the other end wasn’t Charlie, “Joey, it’s Rachel. I’m sorry to call at this hour but…”_  

_“What is it? What’s wrong?” Joey demanded, her voice cracking as she could sense Rachel’s hesitation. “Watson called, Joey…Charlie’s on her way in to the hospital…she was hurt Joey,” Rachel whispered. “How badly? Rach please don’t tell me…” Joey began stressing._  

_“I don’t know how bad her injuries are,” Rachel told her, “All I was told is that she received several gunshot wounds to her upper body in a hostage situation that went wrong and she’s on her way in an ambulance. She’ll be here in several minutes and we’re already setting up for surgery for her and one of the other officers that was injured.”_  

_“I’m on my way,” Joey whispered, as she struggled to untangle herself from the bed sheets. “Joey, I only called to let you know Charlie will be here. We’re gonna take good care of her. There’s nothing a woman like you in your condition can do right now but wait around for hours. Try and get some sleep, Joey, and come in here in the morning. You can then worry about her by her bedside tomorrow morning when she’s out of surgery,” Rachel advised._  

_“And what if she doesn’t survive the surgery?” Joey pleaded. “She will, Jo. She’s a fighter. You know that. I’m not performing the surgery myself as there’s a more qualified doctor here but I’ll be there observing and will certainly call if…” Rachel trailed off._  

_“That’s it…I’m getting down there as soon as I can,” Joey insisted. “Joey, you can’t…please we’re gonna do everything we can. Why don’t you get Ruby and let her come down here and do the waiting in the halls panicking that’s not good for you right now?” Rachel suggested. Joey nodded, scared and exhausted, “Okay…I’ll go wake Ruby and let her know. And then I’ll see if I’m up for coming down to the hospital tonight. Oh…ah thanks Rach.”_  

_Joey hung up the phone without waiting for Rachel’s response, and finally grunting and getting untangled from the sheets, Joey padded down to Ruby’s room, practically knocking the door down off its hinges._  

_Twenty minutes later, Rachel was walking down the hallway of the hospital, about to head into Charlie’s surgery when she looked up and saw Joey, Ruby, and Aden standing at the reception desk. Rachel walked up to the group. Ruby spotted her first, “How’s Charlie? Is she gonna be okay?” “I’m just heading into her surgery now, so you guys have a bit of a wait ahead of you,” Rachel advised them, “Joey, I thought I told you to stay at home and not stress yourself out by being here.”_  

_Aden glanced at Rachel sheepishly from behind Joey and Ruby, “Yeah…try telling that to a pregnant woman.” Joey elbowed him in the ribs, “I let you drive us here and make sure we’re okay to cope with this. Don’t make me send you home. I’m pregnant, I’m not incapable of waiting fretfully to see if my wife is gonna live. How is she Rachel? Really? What happened?”_  

_Aden rubbed his ribs and whispered softly, “Hormones!”_  

_Rachel sighed as she looked on at the three anxious faces, “Charlie came in with three gunshot wounds. One to her lower stomach that shouldn’t be difficult to remove in surgery. The second bullet only grazed just above Charlie’s hip, so that’ll just need a few stitches to clean up the wound. But…”_  

_“But what?” Joey urged impatiently. Rachel gestured calmly, “The third bullet struck her in the chest on her left side. Just above her heart, but below her shoulder. This is the problem wound. The bullet did a lot of damage and we’re gonna do everything we can to save her but…it could take a while and there’s no promises. I didn’t want to tell you about this over the phone as I didn’t want you to stress out, Joey. Your body can’t take the stress. And neither can the baby. Aden, why don’t you take her home for a few hours' sleep and bring her back once Charlie’s in recovery?”_  

_Joey glared at him, “Don’t even think about it! I’m not gonna get any sleep at home while I worry about her. I’m here now and I’m staying!” “You heard the pregnant girl,” Aden told them guiltily. Ruby glanced at him, “What? Are you afraid of her?” “Ha ha…I think so yeah,” Aden admitted. “I’m staying, Rach, I don’t care what you say,” Joey insisted._  

_Rachel sighed gently, “Okay. But there’s lots of waiting for you all. If you want to wait in the hallway, I’ll come out and gives you updates on her progress as often as I can. I better get going. Her surgery should just be starting now.” With that, the three thanked her and Rachel headed away from them._  

_Aden put his arm around Joey’s waist, and led her down the halls as Ruby followed them, “C’mon, crazy pregnant lady, we’ll get you off your feet.” Joey glared at him, “Who you callin’ crazy, mister?” Aden smirked down at her, “The girl who just refused to take the Doctors’ orders.” Joey rolled her eyes, “Oh for Christ’s sake…I’m pregnant that’s all. It’s not like I’m sick. I’m not leaving Charlie when she needs me…us.”_  

_Aden sat her down on one of the plastic chairs, and sat down next to her, while Ruby sat down on her other side and took Joey’s hand in her own. “Maybe Rachel’s right, Jo…I mean all this stress can’t be good for the baby,” Ruby told her softly, “You’re six months pregnant, you need to think about what’s best for him or her.”_  

_“And what about what’s best for the Mama? If I go home, I will be a lot more stressed out and we don’t want that for the baby now do we?” Joey replied breathlessly, the stress taking its toll. “No, course not,” Aden sighed, then concluded, “So, we stay and wait.” “Thank you,” Joey told him._  

_Ruby dropped Joey’s hand and stood up, “Okay well I’m just gonna go and call Dad and Morag and let them know Charlie’s here so they can drive up as soon as possible. I’m also gonna call Geoff. Aid, do you want me to call Nicole and let her know you’ll be here all night?” “Yeah that’d be great Rubes, thanks,” Aden smiled._  

_“Okay well I was also thinking that I’d get some food from the cafeteria for us. Anything in particular you guys want?” Ruby suggested. “Just a coffee for me. That’ll keep me up to make sure you girls are okay,” Aden replied. Joey stared off distantly down the hallway as she kept picturing Charlie in surgery and…something going wrong._  

_“Joey…you okay?” Ruby asked her. “Huh?” Joey flicked her head back to them, “Oh…yeah I’m fine.” “Joey, you don’t look fine. You look really…tired and stressed. Maybe you should--” Aden tried to suggest. “Don’t I have a right to be stressed out? Look I’m just worried…about her. I don’t need you guys to be worried about me too,” Joey told them._  

_“How can we not be worried about the pair of you right now? And by pair I do mean you and the baby,” Aden replied, “Rachel is taking care of Charlie…and Charlie would want us to take care of you and your child.” Joey groaned in frustration, placing her hand over her stomach, “I am fine. In fact, the only thing wrong is that I’m kinda hungry and so is this little one.”_  

_“Then it’s a good thing I’m on my way to the cafeteria. What would you like, Jo?” Ruby grinned. Joey shrugged, “You know what…I have no idea. I’m sure by the time you’ve made your calls and get back here after getting the food my taste buds will change their mind so I think I might just come with you and I can work it out when I’m at the cafeteria.”_  

_“Are you sure you’re okay with doing that? You should be sitting here trying to relax, Joey. The next few hours…days…weeks…they could be stressful and you need to do everything to…” Aden tried to insist._  

_Joey rolled her eyes, “Guys, I am fine. I am stressed as hell about my wife and I can’t possibly begin to think about what will happen if she…so I need something to distract me…even if it is only for a minute. A minute’s better than nothing. Ruby, I’m coming with you, no arguments. So, if you don’t mind…I’m gonna get up…”_  

_Joey suddenly trailed off as she heard a voice down the hallway. “Ruby? Aden?” Angelo asked desperately as he spotted the pair in the hallway. The two flung their heads towards his direction and were surprised when the uniformed cop ran down the hallway towards them. Aden stood up to face him._  

_Angelo came to a screeching halt as he reached them. Both of them noticed the blood splattered on his shirt and his desperate expression. Angelo didn’t notice Joey sitting behind them as he started talking rapidly, “Is Charlie okay? God please tell me she’s not...I am so sorry I didn’t mean for it to go down like this tonight...”_   _Angelo gulped as Joey suddenly came into his view as she stood up from the seat behind Ruby and Aden. Aden shuffled awkwardly to the side, allowing Joey to step forwards in front of Angelo. “What the hell did you do? What the hell did you do to my wife?” Joey demanded of the blood-covered man in front of her._  

_Angelo gritted his teeth at Joey’s last word – wife. He hated the fact that Charlie had fallen for this younger woman over him and they had decided to get married and start a family. Just seeing the pregnant woman in front of him made Angelo wish that Charlie had stayed with him and that she had instead married him as now she could’ve been pregnant with their own child...and had she been carrying his child, Angelo never would’ve allowed Charlie to be where she was that night._  

_Angelo’s face was full of regret and sorrow, “Joey...I’m so sorry. Charlie told me it was too dangerous...but I assured her I’d never take my eyes off of her and that she’d be safe so she could come...home to you tonight.” Joey’s voice cracked as she began shaking, “What did YOU do?”_  

_Angelo couldn’t look the pregnant woman in the eyes anymore and stared up at the ceiling, “Charlie, Watson and I were called to a hostage situation at the bar in the Sands Hotel as it was being robbed and the patrons were held hostage as the robbers demanded all the cash from the bar’s takings. Charlie had finished her shift and had already changed out of her uniform and into her normal clothes when we got the call. I convinced Charlie to come with us as I didn’t know what we were walking into. Once we got there...I assessed the situation...and...I talked Charlie into letting me use her as bait._  

_She was still armed with a gun on her but I told her to enter the bar like a regular patron and assess exactly how many people were armed and how many were held hostage until I could get them out. She had a wire on her and she could tell me what the situation was when they placed her away from them with the other hostages. I don’t really know what happened next...it was all kind of a blur._  

_I remember one of the robbers suddenly recognized her as a cop from other minor crimes he’d committed so I rushed in to save her without thinking it through...and in my rush to save her I DIDN’T take my eyes off her. I didn’t focus on the robber and...he punched me before turning around and...seeing the desperation in my eyes to save Charlie...the guy shot her. God he just...shot her and tried to kill her before running away. I couldn’t breathe when I saw her lifeless body. God the feeling of holding her dying body in my arms...trying to comfort her and tell her I wouldn’t let her go...God this is all my fault! She shouldn’t have been there...if only I--”_  

_Angelo didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly thrust to the floor when Joey decked him without warning._  

_Though smaller and weaker than Angelo, Joey had thrown her entire weight and emotions behind her hand when she reached forwards and slammed her fist into Angelo’s jaw. She was shocked that Angelo had stumbled over at the impact and the shock overrode the pain that immediately shot up her arm. Aden stared at Joey in amazement, “You know I was...just about to do that too.”_  

_Joey stared down at Angelo, fuming at him. The way he had described holding Charlie’s body left Joey with the awful picture stuck in her mind that Charlie could’ve died in his arms...instead of the arms of the wife that loved her completely. Joey couldn’t stand to look at the man that had tried to take her place in every way with regards to her relationship with Charlie and though the thought of having Charlie die in her arms was devastating to Joey, she never wanted to imagine Charlie dying in the arms of the man that tried to tear them apart._  

_Angelo stared up at Joey, the guilt of his mistake weighing down on him, especially when he lowered his eyes only to see Joey’s pregnant waist and the impact of what the mistake could’ve cost both of them that night, “I’m sorry. Joey, I never meant...for Charlie to get hurt. You have to believe me.”_  

_Joey felt Aden and Ruby step up beside her as both of them joined her in glaring at Angelo, “You have no right to be here.” Angelo struggled to his feet, embarrassed by the fact that a pregnant woman had decked him, “Joey, please I just need to make sure Charlie’s okay and see her so I can tell her how sorry I am...”_  

_Joey stared up at the man, not afraid to show him she hated him, “If you ever come near this hospital while Charlie’s here, I will not hesitate to place a restraining order on you and make sure you never come near her again. And I swear to God if Charlie doesn’t...if I become a single parent because of what you’ve done...I will make sure you suffer every single day and know the full impact you’ve done to our child for not letting them have the chance of meeting his or her mother!”_  

_Angelo swallowed heavily, unable to find any words to defend himself. Then at Ruby’s silent indication, Angelo nodded before trudging away from them down the hallway trying to forget the guilt that was washing over him for getting Charlie injured._  

_Ruby turned to Joey, “Jo...that was amazing. I’ve never seen you so scary before. Never mess with a pregnant woman huh, Aden?” Aden grinned, “Damn, Jo, I know you’ve told Angelo off many a time for trying to win Charlie back...but that was awesome! You sure showed him who Charlie cares more about and what a wanker he is to even think that anyone will actually forgive him for this.”_  

_Joey nodded hesitantly. Aden frowned, “You okay, Jo?” Joey looked up at him before taking a step forwards, holding her hand over her stomach protectively, “Yeah I’m…fine…I’ll be right to go get us some food, Rubes, and take a moment to call…” Joey suddenly wavered as she felt dizzy, “Or maybe I’ll just…sit back…down…”_  

_Before Ruby or Aden could react, Joey suddenly collapsed to the floor unconscious._  


	50. You're Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still in the past as Charlie's in hospital after a hostage situation led to her been shot. Joey collapsed at the hospital from the stress of everything she's been dealing with. Joey gets some info on her baby and begs Charlie to keep fighting for their family.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty**  

_Present Day - May 2015_  

Joey gripped tightly onto Charlie’s shoulders as she massaged her hands against them. Though her grip was slightly causing Charlie pain from the bruises she’d been inflicted with, Charlie was comforted by the slow rhythm of Joey’s hands over her skin. She could tell that Joey needed to hold onto her gently to make sure she was safe as Joey choked up with tears several times as she recalled the painful memory of nearly losing Charlie over four years ago. 

_Flashback – December 2010_  

_Joey’s eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings of the small hospital room she was in and the hospital bed she was lying in. Aden immediately hopped up from his chair next to her and took her hand, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Though he tried to hide it, she realized he’d been crying._  

_“What happened?” Joey croaked out. “You collapsed from exhaustion a couple hours ago in the waiting room,” Aden answered gingerly, “Shoulda listened to your Doctor…and to us.” “Is Charlie…?” Joey suddenly asked panicked as the painful memory of being told her wife could die was bought back to her._  

_Aden squeezed her hand, “Charlie’s still in surgery. Ruby’s still out there in the waiting room while I’m looking after you. She saw Rachel over half hour ago and was told that things took a turn for the worst in the surgery but they managed to stabilize Charlie and she should be due out of surgery in the next hour or so.” Joey nodded weakly, then placing her hand over her stomach, her eyes widened, “Is the baby…?”_  

_Aden lent forwards, stroking his best friend’s hair out of her face, “We’re not sure. The Doctors have been examining you and they took you to have an ultrasound while you were unconscious. The Doctor should be back any moment now to let us know if there’s been any complications with little Riley. So…little Riley, huh? Ruby told me while you were getting the ultrasound that’s the name you and Charlie have settled on…I like it!”_  

_“Thanks…it was Charlie’s suggestion…and it just felt right…whether it’s a boy or girl,” Joey blinked back tears, “I’m sorry I should’ve listened to you all when you kept telling me to go home to relax.” “Doesn’t matter now. The same thing probably would’ve happened at home as you wouldn’t have stopped stressing. You got lucky with the fact you collapsed at a hospital with staff on hand to help,” Aden told her gently. “But what if something’s wrong and the baby is…?” Joey choked out._  

_Before Aden could answer her, a Doctor stepped into the room, “Glad to see you’re awake Mrs. Collins. I’m Doctor Ryan Chase. How are you feeling?” “Weak and exhausted.” Joey answered him, “Aden told me you did an ultrasound while I was asleep. Is everything okay with the baby?”_  

_The Doctor glanced at Aden, “You the father?” Aden nodded, “Yes…duh I mean…well sperm donor is the more appropriate term.” “My wife and I are having this child. What? Is that not in the baby’s file?” Joey shook her head anxiously. “Right…sorry must have glanced over that section,” Doctor Chase admitted, “So…do you want me to wait ‘til your wife gets here?”_  

_Joey fought back tears, and Aden placed his hand comfortingly on her back. “That’s why we were at the hospital when Joey collapsed. Her wife, Charlie, was in an accident earlier and is in surgery. She collapsed from the stress of it all…of thinking Charlie might…”_  

_The Doctor nodded understandingly, “I’m very sorry to hear that. I assume that your regular doctor, Dr. Armstrong is in surgery with Charlie which is why I had to take your case and if so, your wife is in good hands.” “Thanks…so do you think you can get to the part about whether or not my child’s okay after I collapsed?” Joey asked impatiently. “Of course,” Doctor Chase agreed as he flipped open the baby’s file, “Your baby’s fine.”_  

_Joey and Aden breathed sighs of relief. “Really?” Joey asked disbelievingly. “Absolutely, we couldn’t find any damage on the ultrasound. While it’s never a good thing for an unborn baby for their mother to take a fall like that, the only damage you did is that bruise on your cheek when you hit the floor and you sprained your wrist as you tried to cushion your fall with it. It also looks like you fractured two fingers…when you…um…punched some guy before you collapsed. Your nurse has already put a light bandage on your wrist and has strapped up the fractured fingers. We’ll probably ask you to come back in a few days to double check that both are healing fine. You’re very lucky, Mrs. Collins,” Doctor Chase grinned._  

_Joey closed her eyes, still trying to believe what the Doctor had told her, “Really really? I mean the baby’s healthy and is perfectly fine?” Doctor Chase smiled gently at Joey’s insistence to be sure that he was right. Taking a step forwards, he handed Joey the file and chart to read through herself, “Here you can see for yourself. Your child is perfectly healthy as you’re entering your seventh month of pregnancy. Everything’s clearly written right there in the file – the baby’s size, position in the womb, heart rate, sex and--”_  

_“The baby’s…” Joey’s eyes widened as her eyes landed on the last item on the file Doctor Chase had mentioned, “The baby’s…sex.” Doctor Chase’s eyes filled with regret, “Oh…I’m sorry. God I’m sorry…you didn’t already know…” Joey stared at the page, “Uh no…we were gonna keep it a surprise…guess that didn’t work.”_  

_Doctor Chase took the file back off Joey, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea you didn’t want to know. I’m such an idiot for assuming you knew.” Aden rolled his eyes, “Maybe you better get back to your own patients then, Doc. Or maybe learn to do a bit of reading up on new patients before you see them.” “I truly am sorry,” Doctor Chase told Joey, ignoring Aden._  

_Joey placed her hand on Aden’s arm, holding him back in case he got angry at the Doctor, “You know what, Aid…its fine. Seriously there’s no need to apologize, Doc. I’m surprised and didn’t expect to find out on a piece of paper…but I really am okay with knowing now. It’s weird but…it kind of gives me some kind of hope that we’re all gonna be okay…and that Charlie will make it through this.”_  

_Doctor Chase nodded silently at Joey’s words then exited the room. Once the doctor had left them alone, Aden smiled down at Joey, “So, you really are okay with knowing? And you’re damn right, Charlie won’t leave you now…she’ll pull through…for both of you.”_  

_“I know she will,” Joey said self-assured, “And I really am okay with knowing that we’re going to be having…” Aden grinned, “Well c’mon you can’t keep this big ‘ol secret to yourself. Charlie doesn’t have to know that you know yet. You can still act surprised when you see your baby for the first time.”_  

_Joey shrugged, “Oh yeah right because I look great acting surprised. Remember my surprise birthday party a couple months ago that Charlie spent days planning and you spoilt it when you asked me round to your place to ‘distract me’ for the day only to leave your bloody party invitation on the coffee table which I stumbled upon. And you were like, ‘It’s still okay, Jo, just act surprised when everyone jumps out at you when you walk into your darkened house tonight.’ Pfft, do you know how annoyed Charlie was when she realized I knew after all her planning? And now you want me to act surprised right after I’ve just given birth to our child…gee no pressure. I’m sure that’ll be the first thing on my mind instead of the pain!”_  

_Aden chuckled at the memory of Joey glaring at him like it was his fault everyone wanted to surprise her, when he found her with the invitation which he’d forgotten to put away, “Okay fine then…tell Charlie if you must. You are right, you couldn’t pretend to be surprised if you tried. Don’t blame Charlie for knowing you knew about the party. Pathetic effort, Jo, to try and act surprised…’Oh...wow a surprise party…for me…uh great.’”_  

_Joey smacked Aden’s arm as he impersonated her, “Quit teasing, still in a hospital bed here.” Aden smiled, “Very well. Just trying to keep the mood light. But c’mon you gotta tell me…so am I having a god-son or a god-daughter?”_  

_Before Joey could tell him that if anyone was gonna be the next to know it’d be Charlie, Ruby and Rachel walked into the room. Ruby flung her arms around Joey, “Joey, you’re awake. Thank God! Is everything okay with you and…?” Joey held onto Ruby tightly, “The baby’s fine, Ruby. How’s Charlie?”_  

_Ruby unlatched herself from Joey and took a step back next to Rachel. Rachel stepped up next to Joey’s bed, “Charlie’s in recovery. The surgery went on a lot longer than we thought as the surgeon had a difficult time getting the bullet out of Charlie’s shoulder. You should all know that…we lost her for a few seconds…but we managed to get her back for you and we hope that she’s gonna pull through this.”_  

_“You hope?” Joey repeated, “Is that all you’ve got for us?” Rachel sighed gently, “Charlie nearly died so we’re not sure that she will recover from this accident fully. We are very hopeful and so far, the signs are promising.” “Can I go see her?” Joey begged._  

_“I’ll need to double check that’s okay with your Doctor before you start getting out of that bed. But, Joey, Charlie’s still unconscious and she probably will be for another few hours so I would recommend that you get some rest first for the baby’s sake and when it looks like she’s waking up…we can come get you,” Rachel informed her. “I need to go see her now,” Joey pleaded, her eyes wide with fear. Rachel glanced at Aden and Ruby before nodding at Joey, “Okay.”_  

_Joey was in a wheelchair when Rachel wheeled her into Charlie’s room. She gasped softly as she saw all the tubes and wires strapped to Charlie’s body. Rachel wheeled her up to Charlie’s bed, and Joey immediately reached out and took hold of Charlie’s hand. Rachel smiled, “I’ll leave you two alone. If you need anything or feel dizzy or weak please call for a nurse and they’ll get me here as soon as possible.” Joey nodded and thanked Rachel before the Doctor left the room._  

_Once she was alone, Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand as she stared up at her wife, “C’mon, Charlie…come back to me. Don’t leave me.” Joey’s pleading fell on deaf ears as Charlie continued breathing softly in her unconscious state. Joey closed her eyes, feeling tired once more. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Joey soon rested her head against Charlie’s chest on the bed and fell asleep._  

_Several hours later, Joey woke up again. Her head flicked up immediately as her memories flooded back to her. Charlie was still unconscious. Joey squeezed her hand, hoping it would convince her wife to come back to her. Joey sighed as it didn’t work and Charlie’s eyelids remained closed._  

_Joey stared up at Charlie and begged her wife to wake up, “C’mon, sweetie, I need you. We need you. Don’t you dare think for one second I can do this without you. I did not want us to start a family just so I would lose you. You need to be here and help me, Charlie. I won’t do this alone…so you got no choice here…you gotta wake up.”_  

_Joey exhaled sharply as she thought she’d felt Charlie’s hand move but sighed miserably as she realized it was just her imagination. Looking away from Charlie, Joey’s eyes landed on Charlie’s handbag which was sitting on the table next to Charlie’s bed. Joey assumed that Charlie had it in her possession when she was shot and one of the nurses had left it in her room for her. Awkwardly standing up from her wheelchair, Joey reached out for the bag and fumbled around in it until she pulled out Charlie’s IPod._  

_Slipping one of the headphones in her ear and one in Charlie’s she hoped she could find some relaxing music that would help pass the time until Charlie woke up. Sitting back down in her wheelchair, Joey lent herself forwards and took Charlie’s hand once more in her own. Joey stared up at her cautiously as she flicked the IPod onto ‘shuffle’ to select the song for her as she was too weak to decide on her own._  

_Joey felt tears brimming in her eyes as the music flowed softly._  

“You were always there

Why did they take you away?

I was never scared

In your arms I felt invincible

Wanted you to see,

the world beneath my feet

I wish that you could stay 

I would tell you; you're unbelievable

And I want you to know 

You're who I wanna be 

And I'll sing with everything 

I have inside of me 

You're always in my heart 

There's no letting go 

You gotta know 

You're unforgettable”   

_Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand tight as the lyrics washed over her and in a panic, she felt as if the song was preparing her for the worst...and she would need to let Charlie go..._  

“They say I've got your eyes 

Still it's so much to see 

I couldn't even say goodbye 

'Cause you were taken without 

Even letting go 

This crimson runs through my veins 

It's your life 

You're the energy   

And I want you to know 

You're who I wanna be 

And I'll sing with everything 

I have inside of me 

You're always in my heart 

There's no letting go 

You gotta know” 

_Joey felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she silently imagined the horror of losing Charlie without being able to say goodbye. And even though she always reminded Charlie that she would always be in her heart no matter what...she couldn’t imagine living without her..._

“I just need to hear you speak

Hold onto my hand 

There's nothing in between us 

I know you're thinking of me 

You'll be there when I reach   

And I want you to know 

You're who I wanna be 

And I'll sing with everything 

I have inside of me 

You're always in my heart 

There's no letting go 

You gotta know 

You gotta know” 

_Joey entangled their fingers tightly, not wanting to let go while she quietly begged Charlie to wake up. The ly_ _rics giving her a platform to silently plead with Charlie to hold onto her and just give her the chance to hear her voice once more...even if it was to say goodbye..._  

“And I want you to know 

You're who I wanna be 

And I'll sing with everything 

I have inside of me 

You're always in my heart 

There's no letting go 

You gotta know 

You're unforgettable 

You're unforgettable 

You're unforgettable” 

_As the song concluded Joey wept quietly and flicked the IPod off, unable to stand listening to another powerful song that could invoke such emotion in her. Joey’s heartbreaking sobbing nearly stopped her from hearing the croaky voice, “You’re...unfor...gettable.”_  

_Joey swallowed deeply and stared up at Charlie. Her tears stopped flowing as she felt Charlie squeeze her hand and watched as her eyes fluttered slowly, “Charlie? Baby, are you okay?” Charlie grunted in pain but managed to lift her hand up to pull the oxygen mask slightly off her face to the side, “Hey you...nice song.”_  

_Joey smiled in relief and stood up so she could lean forwards and kiss Charlie’s forehead, “Baby, don’t move...I’m gonna get one of the nurses to call for Rachel.” Charlie suddenly gripped Joey’s hand stopping her from leaving, then breathing difficultly while in obvious pain, “I’m sorry...I just...I don’t think I’m okay.”_  

_“What?” Joey asked seriously concerned. Charlie struggled once more to talk, “I don’t think I’m going...to be fine. Joey...I need you to know how...much I love you and...if I don’t make it...” Joey pressed her forehead against Charlie’s, “Don’t you dare talk like that!” Charlie felt the tears brimming in her eyes, along with the tears that were falling from Joey’s own cheeks, “You need to know...”_  

_Joey closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Charlie’s, “I know okay...but don’t you dare leave me. I don’t care how unforgettable you are...I can’t live without you, Charlie. You have to fight. I know you’re in pain...but please, Charlie...fight to live.” Charlie stared up at Joey, wide-eyed and terrified of being torn apart from her, “I want to...I’m scared I don’t have...the energy...to come back from this. I felt like I was dying and...my life was slipping away...”_  

_Joey opened her eyes and begged tenderly, “I can’t imagine how scared you were and I’d give anything to have been there with you...but you have to live, Charlie. I don’t know how to live without you in my life. Please don’t leave me like this...you can’t leave me alone to raise our son.”_  

_“Our...” Charlie took a sharp breath as she realized what Joey had just said. Joey stroked Charlie’s face, “Sorry to spoil the surprise...I just found out by accident. Please, Charlie...you’re not just fighting for me...it’s for him as well. Our son is gonna need you...I cannot do this alone...so don’t you dare give up before he even has a chance to meet the wonderful parent that I know you’re gonna be. Don’t let him grow up without you. Make him proud by fighting to be there for him and me. Charlie, please...I need you to live.”_  

_Charlie nodded slightly, the pain still etched on her face, “I want to...make him proud...and do this for him...for us. I won’t...give up. I can’t leave...you...I can’t tear our family apart. I can do this...I can fight to live. Joey...get Rachel.” Joey’s tears were still flowing down her face at Charlie’s declaration that she wouldn’t give up on them._  

_Before Joey called for one of the nurses to get Rachel in to see Charlie, Joey pressed her lips against Charlie’s in a soft and passionate kiss. Joey promised herself that she would always be inspired by Charlie’s bravery to fight to save their family no matter how much pain she was in and that the pair of them together would never give up on their family..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha the song in this one was a Neighbours song from a couple of their past actors. Clearly I've always had a thing for Neighbours and drew a bit of inspo from it.


	51. Where’s Your Wedding Ring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the present as Joey struggles to deal with the memories of a time that she nearly lost her wife and it forces her to assess if she might be about to lose Charlie in a different way. Joey gets a massive reality check and doesn't want to let Charlie go. But when Joey makes a move on Charlie, will Charlie reveal she still has feelings for Joey?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-One**  

_Present Day – May 2015_  

Charlie could sense the tears running down Joey’s cheeks and she too had her eyes brimming with tears, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I had no idea how much that hurt you nearly losing me like that.” Joey continued gripping tightly on Charlie’s shoulders, afraid of letting go, “It was awful…the whole time I kept thinking about what life would be like without you…and I didn’t want to live in a world without you in it. You saved us both by surviving…even now…I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

Charlie disentangled their hands from her shoulder, “I’ll think about quitting my job okay…if it hurts you that much…being so worried about me. I just…I’d like to figure out what else I can do with my life…before I consider quitting. Until I do…I’ll continue just being on desk duty only. Can you wait for that?” Joey nodded, sniffling, “Of course I’ll wait…and whatever you do next…you’ll be brilliant at it. Though now I’m feeling a little guilty…for asking this of you…when you don’t owe me anything.” 

Charlie shrugged softly, “This is for Riley as much as it is for you. Hope he doesn’t see this as a reason not to follow his own dreams. And if it’s also okay with you…I might wait until I’ve made any real decisions before I tell him.” Joey tried to smile through the tears, “Anything you want.” 

“You had a really hard time going through all that…thinking that you lost me…didn’t you? I can’t believe you never told me all this,” Charlie whispered. Joey sighed, “Well I guess by the time we got you home all we were concerned about was getting you better.” Charlie smiled, “That was a good time when I did get home, wasn’t it?” Joey rolled her eyes, “You say that now. Two weeks of strict bed rest and you nearly killed the rest of us with your complaining.” 

Charlie breathed deeply, “Okay so it wasn’t all great…but we did get to spend all of Christmas Day in bed together. Best Christmas ever.” “Yeah it was,” Joey agreed, “We spent the whole day lying in each other’s arms…just talking about what we were gonna do in the future. All the holidays we’d take, the things we wanted to do, all the plans we had for raising Riley…I don’t think I’ll ever have such a great Christmas again.” 

Charlie was touched by Joey’s admission, then suddenly noticed that Joey had continued stroking her back and massaging her shoulders. All through her story Joey’s hands hadn’t left Charlie’s skin. Charlie couldn’t remember the last time Joey had actually poured more pain reliever cream onto her hands, and realized the simple act of healing had turned into a comfortable massage. Charlie glanced up at Joey, “This is nice. The massage…I can’t remember the last time you did this.” 

Joey chewed on her lip, “Hmm ‘bout eighteen months now. I miss this too. So, does this mean once I’m done with you, I get a foot massage?” Charlie chuckled, “No way. This is you helping me with my injury. I never agreed to a foot massage.” 

Joey grinned, “Aw c’mon it’s like our…silent arrangement. I remember all the times you would come home from work; you’d give me a foot massage for being on my feet all day on the trawler or looking after Ry and I’d give you a shoulder massage. Then of course we’d end up all naked together on the couch or the bed if we made it that far…” Joey blushed deeply and cleared her throat, “Um…I just meant…” 

Charlie’s cheeks turned bright red as she recalled their unwritten ritual, “You just meant…that it’s nice that we can still do these kinds of things for each other. The massages I mean! Not the…nakedness part…I just meant the…massages…and I’m gonna shut up now before you…get the wrong…idea.” Joey lent forwards and placed her mouth by Charlie’s ear, her hands still stroking Charlie’s back, “I know what you meant.” 

Charlie tapped her left hand gingerly against her knee, as she enjoyed the sensation of Joey’s fingers against her back. Joey smiled gently as she stared down and observed Charlie’s uneasiness, hoping there was a reason behind it. Joey’s smile suddenly faulted as she looked closely at Charlie’s hand. 

Joey blinked back a small tear that welled up in her eye, “Where’s your wedding ring?” Charlie frowned and squeezed her hand into a fist, “Uh…it kinda slipped off my finger this morning when I was putting some moisturizer on my hands. I didn’t really know if…I should put it back on…so I left it on top of my bedside table…so I can think about what I want to do with it.” 

Joey swallowed deeply as she felt the full emotions of what Charlie was trying to decide, “Do you want to put it back on?” Charlie shrugged slightly as she uncurled her hand and stared down at her bare finger, “You know…it doesn’t feel quite as weird as I thought it would be without it. It’s strange not wearing it…guess I thought it would feel like I’d lost a part of myself if I ever took it off.” 

“And you don’t…feel like you’ve lost a part of yourself?” Joey asked miserably. Charlie sighed gently, “I’m still waiting for that part to hit me when I least expect it, I guess. Guess you know what’s it like…when you decided to take yours off.” Joey nodded gently, “Yeah well…maybe it was a decision I rushed without thinking about what I was doing. Don’t do the same thing…okay?” 

Charlie creased her eyebrow at Joey’s request, “I wasn’t going to rush this decision…but I can’t exactly keep wearing it forever, can I?” Joey bit down hard on her lip, knowing that she had a chance here to tell Charlie why she should put her wedding ring back on. She grimaced hard as she couldn’t find her voice to tell Charlie that she didn’t want Charlie to give up hope for them. 

Charlie sighed gently as Joey remained silent. She silently closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to accept that she’d made the right decision by taking her ring off if Joey couldn’t find a way to convince her there was a reason to keep it on. 

Joey once again blinked back tears at her cowardice, and the only thing she felt she could do was refuse to let Charlie go. She held on tighter to Charlie’s shoulders and continued rubbing her palms and fingers against them, hoping Charlie could find some comfort in her actions. While she couldn’t yet find the words, she prayed Charlie knew what she was feeling just by her actions of being unable to let her go. 

But Charlie was beginning to feel more than relaxed and comforted by Joey’s massage. Charlie could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, silently hoping that was the only place it was rising. Charlie could feel Joey’s hot breath against her neck when she spoke to her, and she swallowed deeply. Joey’s fingers glided up to Charlie’s shoulders and her massage was becoming increasingly slow. 

Charlie glanced down at the floor, trying to ignore the feelings she was having, “So…uh…you’re right…I should…start giving you that foot massage now.” Joey smirked as she observed Charlie’s action of clasping her hands together tightly in front of her, “Hmm…not quite yet…I’m not done with you…your back massage yet. There’s still a few…kinks I need to…rub out.” 

Charlie gritted her teeth together tightly. She didn’t want to admit it but Joey’s massage was making her feel…hot. Joey had talented fingers and it was one of the reasons she loved Joey giving her massages. Joey always knew where to touch her to make her feel relaxed…and turned on all in one go. 

It was part of the reason their unwritten ritual had turned into more of a torture match. It had begun shortly after they had rekindled their romance when Joey returned from her long-haul trawler job and while they had strived to avoid times when Ruby was likely to come home or they had their son to take care of, it meant it had become something less frequent but made it all the more enjoyable. 

Joey’s hands would always stroke Charlie’s body in just the right way and Charlie always teased Joey by extending her foot massage up to her thighs. They loved trying to torture the other woman just enough until one of them gave in and begged for them to make love to each other. 

Charlie was beginning to forget where she was, all she could think about was Joey’s hands rubbing against her body as she recalled all their intimate moments that occurred from such a gesture. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as the rest of her body shook gently from excitement. Her face was completely flushed and she unclasped her hands and started wiping the sweat from them on her pants. Closing her eyes, Charlie lost herself in the sensations she was unable to evade. 

Joey was still seated behind Charlie but was leaning over just enough to witness the effect she was having on Charlie. Reminiscing how she almost lost her wife had left Joey with a feeling not to let Charlie go. Her hands were gently gripping Charlie’s shoulders as she glided her hands across them. Joey smiled gently at her own feelings coursing through her body. 

As Joey raised her hands and began massaging Charlie’s neck, the sensations she felt were indescribable. It was like she was recalling all the good things about their relationship, every tender moment they had ever shared together. Joey suddenly realized she didn’t want to let go of the memories she was evoking. She didn’t want to let go of Charlie. 

Joey felt like her hands were on fire as they gently massaged Charlie’s neck, and she smirked contently when she realized Charlie’s skin felt just as hot. Joey’s eyes suddenly fixed on Charlie’s bra straps. She blushed at the thought of slipping them off Charlie’s shoulders and undoing her bra. It would only take several swift movements and she’d have more of Charlie’s body to massage. 

Joey was barely conscious to what she was doing. Her memories, like Charlie's, were that of the past and she was reacting on those actions. The only thing she did know was that it didn't feel wrong. It felt right to be gliding her hands over Charlie's back and shoulders and the fact that Charlie wasn't pushing her away. 

Without thinking Joey lent closer against Charlie's back, her lips against Charlie's ear as she purred, "Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?" 

Charlie's eyes snapped open. She gulped hard as she suddenly remembered what they were doing. Or more specifically – when. They weren’t living in the past enjoying the pleasures of each other’s bodies. They were separated and had made a promise to be friends with one another instead of teetering on the brink of an ugly divorce. 

The feelings Charlie was experiencing as Joey continued stroking her hands along Charlie’s neck and shoulders were wrong. Not wrong in the sense that she wasn’t feeling completely comfortable being so close to her wife but wrong in the sense of their timing. Joey was dating another woman and Charlie was not the person Joey should be touching in such a manner. 

As Joey licked her lips and tilted Charlie’s head ever so slightly to the left side so she could massage her right side, Charlie had completely forgotten that Joey had asked her a question a minute ago. Her fears of what they were doing being wrong were completely washed away as she felt Joey’s fingers glide around her neck and shoulders. 

Charlie’s eyes fluttered closed again as Joey’s hands kneaded her skin delicately. She didn’t see the look Joey had in her eyes, as the younger woman, lent back against Charlie’s ear, “I want to make you feel better.” 

Before Charlie had registered what Joey had said, Joey lent forward and pressed her lips against Charlie’s shoulder. Her hands slipping back to massaging Charlie’s upper back, Joey gracefully placed small kisses along Charlie’s left shoulder. Joey then boldly licked her tongue up against Charlie’s neck and began nibbling her lips and tongue on Charlie’s neck. Joey’s kisses found their way just below Charlie’s ear to a spot she knew her wife was most ticklish.  

Charlie’s eyes were still closed and her breathing became ragged as she reached her hand up and tussled it in Joey’s hair, urging her to continue kissing her in her sensitive spot along her neck. Charlie struggled to keep breathing at a normal pace as she realized how turned on, she was from Joey’s action. This was one thing that Charlie most enjoyed about being intimate with Joey – Joey knew every way under the sun about how to make her feel perfectly loved. 

Charlie’s eyes fluttered again, this time in a small panic as she once again remembered their situation. But it was too late. Joey was more than engrossed in softly kissing Charlie’s neck, and Charlie was more than turned on from their embrace. As much as a part of her wanted to, Charlie couldn’t stop what she did next. 

Charlie moaned out loudly in pleasure, “Oh God, Joey…please Jo…I need you!” 

The second Charlie’s moan had left her lips her eyes flung open in shock. Her feelings had been at the tip of her tongue the second Joey’s hands began massaging her body but now she’d let them out and bared all to Joey by admitting she wanted her. It was one thing to keep her desires hidden while she kept her mouth gritted shut but now, she felt like she’d let everything out in the open. 

Some things were better left unsaid and Charlie’s everlasting feelings for her wife were something Charlie wanted to keep hidden. In her mind she and Joey were over and they would never find a way to rekindle their romance. Joey had moved on and didn’t return any feelings for Charlie. 

Though Charlie had promised Riley that she would tell Joey about her feelings, she secretly doubted she could ever do that. The idea of receiving a final rejection and having to live with the consequences of them were too much for Charlie. 

And now in a moment of weakness she’d let her burgeoning feelings for Joey spill out and she felt that there was no avoiding what she’d said. _How did a simple massage turn into something so intimate? Why couldn’t I keep my desires to myself? What the hell must Joey be thinking after I blurted that out?_  

Joey herself was also rather shaken up from Charlie’s admission. Her hands had stopped stroking Charlie’s shoulders and instead she held onto them gently. As much as her feelings for her wife were growing and that she had finally made an intimate move on Charlie, Joey was completely unprepared for Charlie’s pleasurable moan of longing. 

It had been a long time since she had heard the huskiness need in Charlie’s voice. Even during the time they’d slept together four weeks ago, Charlie was far too subdued and hesitant to open up to Joey. This time was different. Joey was sure that Charlie had meant every word and now Joey was struggling to reassure Charlie that her kisses wasn’t just an act from the past and she wanted Charlie just as desperately. 

Joey had felt Charlie’s entire body stiffen up once her moan had escaped her mouth, and she couldn’t seem to find the way to prove to Charlie that there was no reason for her to be panicking. 

Just as Joey finally found the courage to speak up and confess her own feelings, Charlie suddenly stood up brashly. Grabbing her shirt from the couch, Charlie turned away from Joey as she struggled to slip it back on. Joey swallowed deeply as Charlie briefly turned back to her, but avoided looking Joey in the eyes. 

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut as she managed to get her arms through the arm holes in the shirt. Not bothering to do up any of the buttons, Charlie turned back to Joey who was still seated in a trance on the couch, “I’m…sorry…I have to go.” 

Before Joey could stop her, Charlie rushed out of the living room into her bedroom. Joey felt tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of Charlie running away from her. Though she might not have found the courage to voice her feelings or the reasons behind her actions of intimately kissing Charlie, Joey was sure she’d made her intentions clear. 

_I started kissing her…and she ran away. How could she say she wanted me and do that? Was she just imagining the past and suddenly the present caught up with her and she…realized that it wasn’t me that she wanted because her past feelings will never resurface in the present? Doesn’t she ever want to be with me again?_  

Slamming the bedroom door shut behind her, Charlie threw herself onto her bed. Her shirt remained unbuttoned and Charlie buried her head against her pillow. Tears flowed down Charlie’s cheeks at her reaction of confessing her deep need to be with Joey and then to run away when Joey couldn’t respond to her confession. 

Charlie’s thoughts were clouding her mind as she continued sobbing heavily and she was so caught up in her own reactions from Joey’s massage that she didn’t stop to ask herself the one question she should’ve: 

_Why did Joey kiss me like that…like she wanted to be with me?_  


	52. Is This Really Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a move on Charlie only to have her run away, will Joey follow after her or will she try and work out on her own where her heart really lies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much TOAMBS for your beautiful comments! Love reading them every time! Jarlie so close and yet so far...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**  

Joey breathed deeply as she paced back and forth outside Charlie’s bedroom. It felt strange having to call it that. The room had been hers and Charlie’s for nearly four years and they’d shared many special memories there. It crushed Joey when she realized that she hadn’t stepped foot in the room for nearly a year now – since she’d returned to collect all her possessions as she moved in permanently with Aden and Nicole after announcing she and Charlie were separating. 

It had been over twenty minutes since Charlie had run away from her and Joey was struggling to deal with all the emotions running through her. 

Her feelings were Charlie were now well and truly resurfacing. It seemed every moment they spent together had been leading up to one of them finally daring to make a move. Joey had stunned herself by daring to be the one to make a move when she was so positive Charlie didn’t return any of the feelings Joey had for her. And once Charlie had run away from her, Joey was sure that she was right. She’d waited too long to make a move on Charlie and it was clear now that Charlie was over her. 

Yet she continued pacing outside the room. She felt like a fool to try and make a move on her ex-wife and now Charlie was the one in their bedroom crying softly. Joey could hear her through the bedroom door and assumed that Charlie had been embarrassed and was upset by Joey’s failed attempt at rekindling their romance. 

The last time Joey had kissed Charlie, they had ended up sleeping together and afterwards Joey had decided she wasn’t ready to give their marriage another shot. Charlie had made threats to tell Kaitlyn about their night together and now Joey had put Charlie in a similar situation. Charlie had every right to once again tell Kaitlyn about Joey’s actions if Joey couldn’t tell her herself. 

Joey suddenly realized how Charlie must have felt when she had informed her that she wasn’t ready to rekindle their marriage a month ago. She felt shattered and heartbroken at the thought that Charlie was about to give her a similar speech as to why they can’t be together again. 

Joey sighed as she decided she needed to apologize to Charlie for her actions. She had been the one to make moves on her and she should have been able to control herself from turning her simple massage into something more intimate. Joey wiped a tear from her eye, as she prepared herself for Charlie’s rejection, and knocked on the bedroom door. 

Joey opened the door quietly a few inches. Joey’s heart sunk as she found Charlie lying face down on their bed, with her face buried against the pillows, crying heavily into them. Joey swallowed deeply as she heard Charlie croak out, “Go away.” 

Joey frowned sadly as she ignored Charlie’s request and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, “I can’t. I needed to make sure you were okay.” Charlie lifted her head from the pillows and glanced her tear-filled eyes up at Joey, “I’m not. Now go away and leave me alone.” Joey closed her eyes briefly, trying to squint away the tears brimming in her own eyes, “I’m sorry…I never meant to…” 

Charlie threw her face back against the pillows. Joey watched Charlie, thinking she was trying to avoid venting her frustration at her for making a move on her and putting her in the awkward position of rejecting her. Joey turned around to leave the room but when she placed her hand on the doorknob, she had second thoughts. 

Turning back to the broken woman, Joey took several swift steps before awkwardly crawling onto the bed. She sat there behind Charlie who was facing the opposite direction. Joey let a tear fall from her eye as she placed her hand against Charlie’s hip, “I’m sorry.” Charlie reached her hand up to brush her tears out of her own eyes, continuing to avoid turning around and looking up at her ex, “You should be…you made me make a fool of myself…again.” 

Joey frowned softly, “Why would you think you made a fool of yourself? I’m the one who…made moves on you when you clearly didn’t want me to.” Charlie shook her head angrily, “You don’t have to be nice to me and pretend that that’s what happened out there.” Joey ran her free hand through her hair, “And you don’t need to be nice to me…I’ve done this before…breaking your heart…so just stop being so nice and…just do the same to me.” 

Charlie tried to shrug Joey’s hand off her hip, but Joey remained firm in her grip on Charlie, then sobbed quietly, “How can I break your heart…? You don’t even…love me anymore.” Joey stared down at Charlie, as her words tumbled out of her mouth barely louder than a whisper, “But I do love you.” 

Charlie blinked through her tears as she lifted her head from the pillow and turned over to face Joey, “You…what?” Joey squeezed Charlie’s hip as she repeated with a whimper, “I do…love you. I think I always have…I just got caught up on all our problems…I lost track of my feelings for you. Only now I’ve waited too long to tell you…and you don’t feel the same way. What you said out there…when you moaned…I get it…you were lost in the memories of our past when I kissed you…then you snapped back to the reality that…you don’t want to be with me.” 

Charlie rolled over so she was lying on her side, staring up at Joey whose hand gently rested against her hip again, “But I thought it through and the only thing that made sense to me was…you were the one that was lost in our past memories. I thought…that’s all it was when you…kissed me like that. You wanted to kiss me…? You want to…be with me?” 

Joey steeled herself as she sobbed honestly, “I want to be with you. This isn’t just some…I’ve been feeling this way…for a while now. I don’t just want to be with you…I want us to start over. I want us to…give this marriage another chance and…to be a family again.” With tears still sliding down her cheeks, the corners of Charlie’s lips crinkled into a small smile as she replied, “I want the same thing.” 

Joey felt her heart elate at Charlie’s confession and without hesitation she lent down and gingerly pressed their lips together. Joey’s eyes closed as she lost herself in the feeling of Charlie’s lips against her own. Not breaking the kiss, Joey shuffled her body so she was lying next to Charlie and squeezed her hip comfortingly. 

Charlie broke their kiss briefly and stared into Joey’s eyes, “Is this really happening?” Joey nodded and whispered, “It really is,” before bringing their lips back together. Joey could feel the tears continuing to run down both their cheeks, and it broke her heart to know that they could both feel blissfully happy and tearful all at once. The emotions running through them were powerful and Joey couldn’t believe she had almost let these feelings run away from her. 

Joey gently ran her tongue against Charlie’s lips, seeking entrance into her mouth, which Charlie soon gave her. Joey softly entangled their tongues against each other, smiling at the shy moan that escaped Charlie’s mouth. Joey began deepening their kiss, as she shifted the hand that lay on Charlie’s hip. She slipped it underneath Charlie’s unbuttoned shirt and began tenderly gliding it up Charlie’s side. 

As Joey’s hand suddenly reached the edge of her bra just underneath her armpit, Charlie unexpectedly broke their kiss and pulled away. Joey’s lip trembled as she removed her hand from under Charlie’s shirt and rested it once again on Charlie’s hip. 

Charlie quivered as she stared deep into Joey’s eyes, “I can’t…I can’t do this.” Joey’s heart sunk to a new level, “You don’t want to be with me?” Charlie tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, “We shouldn’t be doing this…you’re with Kaitlyn. And I can’t do that again…I can’t just have another one-night stand with you…that nearly destroyed me last time. Please don’t shatter my heart like that…I couldn’t bare it…” 

Joey reached her hand up and stroked Charlie’s cheek, “This is not like last time. I promise you…this is so much more than a one-night stand. I love you and I want us to put our family back together. This is our second chance. I will not hurt you like last time…I will never hurt you again…I love you.” 

Charlie nodded, acknowledging that Joey’s words had re-assured her, “I love you too. But Kaitlyn…?” Joey tentatively kissed Charlie again, as she snuggled her body closer to Charlie, “I know…and I feel bad but…I need to be with you tonight. I need you to be the one who heals my heart and puts it back together…and I can’t wait any longer for that to happen. I could call her now and break up with her over the phone if you asked me too…but you know she deserves better than that. I promise you…first thing tomorrow…I’ll go and tell her I’m ending things with her…’cause I need to be with you.” 

Charlie looked away from Joey, “This still feels like you’re cheating on her.” Joey lent forwards and kissed the tip of Charlie’s nose, “The truth is…I’ve been cheating on her the whole time we’ve been together. My heart’s never been with her…it was always with you. Even when we were at our worst…I still loved you as much as I always have. It just took been reminded of the time I nearly lost you for real…to remember how much I love you. If you’re not ready…I don’t want to push things between us. But I can’t help but want to start over again with you tonight…so I can prove to you how much I love you. Tell me you want the same thing too.” 

Charlie wrapped her left arm around Joey’s back as she stared back into her eyes and whispered, “I want the same thing too.” 

Given permission, Joey lent forwards and brushed her lips against Charlie’s. Her right hand slid back under Charlie’s shirt, this time gliding up her back. Joey suddenly pulled back from their kiss, “Wait…is your back still sore? Maybe we should…slow things down and wait until you’re healed.” 

Charlie nuzzled her nose against Joey’s, “The only thing I needed healing was my heart…and right now you’ve mended it by telling me you want to try again as a family. Although I guess my back is a little sore and while your massage did wonders…I probably shouldn’t lie directly on my back.” 

Joey blushed shyly, “So, the way we’re lying on the bed side by side against each other now…it won’t hurt you if I make love to you like this?” Charlie shook her head, “No it won’t hurt me if you make love to me like this…just maybe try and grip your free hand around my neck instead of my back.” 

Joey’s cheeks turned bright red, as she nervously confirmed that Charlie wanted her to make love to her that night. Although all the signs were there that this would be a second chance at their marriage, when Charlie had brought up their previous night of passion, Joey had been unsure if Charlie was ready for them to take this step tonight. 

Still wanting to make sure that Charlie was ready, Joey whispered, “Are you sure this is what you want?” “You know it is,” Charlie replied confidently. Joey smiled shyly, and brought her right hand over to entangle it with Charlie’s left hand, “I should have been honest earlier…I should’ve told you how much I can’t stand the idea of you not wearing your ring.” 

Charlie intertwined their fingers, “It’ll be back where it belongs tomorrow morning.” “So, will mine,” Joey promised, as she disentangled her hand from Charlie’s and reached towards her necklace, “In fact…I can place it back where it belongs now.” 

Charlie swiftly took Joey’s hand again, pulling it away from her necklace, smiling at the knowledge that Joey still kept it there close to her heart, “Tomorrow…we can both do it together tomorrow…once you’ve broken things off with Kaitlyn…and it’s real between us. We don’t need our rings to prove how much we love each other tonight.” “Okay,” Joey agreed, “We’ll just let…tonight be tonight.” 

Charlie smiled as she placed Joey’s hand back on her hip and brought their lips together. Joey soon deepened the kiss as she ran her hand gently up Charlie’s side. Charlie gripped onto Joey harder as she pulled her closer towards her. Joey slowly glided her hand up to Charlie’s shoulder, then slipping her hand inside her shirt she pulled at it. Charlie lifted her upper body off the bed allowing Joey to pull her shirt off and toss it to the floor. 

Charlie’s hand immediately reached down to the bottom of Joey’s shirt. She struggled as she tried to pull it up Joey’s body, and blushed deeply as Joey began giggling at her attempts. Joey kissed her gently, “Been a while since you’ve tried undressing someone has it?” Charlie’s cheeks reddened, “Like you didn’t know that. Now are you gonna give me a hand or are you gonna miss out on your favourite part of foreplay?” 

Now it was Joey’s turn to blush intensely at Charlie’s passionate plea, and she rapidly sat up slightly enough to pull her own shirt over her head. Lying back next to Charlie, she watched as Charlie’s eyes roamed her body timidly, and reached forward to claim Charlie’s lips once again. 

It wasn’t long before they were embraced in a passionate make out session. The heat was rising between their bodies and Joey ran her hand gently over Charlie’s stomach until she reached her bra, then nervously trailed her fingers down to the edge of Charlie’s pants. She was pleased when Charlie didn’t pull away and instead began trailing her hands along her own body. 

As they continued kissing, Joey fingers played with the button and zip of Charlie’s pants. Charlie slowly broke their kiss to smile gently at Joey, and reassure her of what she wanted, “Please…I need you.” Joey nodded nervously, “I need you too.” 

Joey stopped fiddling with Charlie’s pants and boldly un-buttoned them and slipped the zip down. Joey pressed her lips against Charlie’s briefly before laying a small trail of kisses down Charlie’s chest and stomach as she reached down to Charlie’s pants and helped Charlie struggle out of her pants. Joey then anxiously pulled her own pants down. 

Throwing them both to the floor, Joey then shuffled herself back up to meet Charlie’s lips in another passionate kiss. Charlie pressed her body against Joey’s and slipped her leg in between Joey’s legs. Joey let out a small moan at the contact and wrapped her arm around Charlie’s neck. 

Charlie entangled her tongue with Joey’s as her hands reached down and slipped Joey’s bra straps off her shoulders. Not hesitating Charlie unhooked Joey’s bra and pulled it away from the younger woman’s body. Charlie’s gasped slightly at the sight of Joey’s breasts, causing Joey to once again blush anxiously. 

Charlie smiled assertively to allay Joey’s nerves, and taking Joey’s hands in her own she led them to her own back where Joey gradually unhooked Charlie’s bra. Joey undid the garment and slipped it off Charlie’s upper body. 

As Joey admired Charlie’s body, Charlie swiftly brought their bodies together and rubbed her leg against Joey’s centre. Joey moaned softly at the contact of Charlie’s leg in between her own as well as Charlie’s breasts pressed against her own. Charlie smiled as she kissed Joey lightly and with her left hand she reached out and fingered Joey’s necklace. She grinned as she ran her fingers over Joey’s wedding ring. 

Hesitating slightly Charlie stared into Joey’s eyes as her fingers dropped the ring and gently grazed against Joey’s right nipple. She smiled as Joey arched her back at the contact and continued stroking Joey’s breast more forcefully. Joey shuddered in excitement as Charlie bent down and took the nipple in her mouth. Joey bucked her hips against Charlie’s as Charlie licked and sucked gently on Joey’s breast. 

After several minutes of Charlie torturing Joey slowly, Joey glided her hands to Charlie’s breasts and began her own exploration of Charlie’s upper body. Charlie ran her hands down to Joey’s hips and held onto them tightly as she let Joey explore her breasts. Joey glanced up at Charlie and Charlie leaned forwards and captured Joey’s lips. 

Charlie pulled apart breathless, “Please Joey…I need you now.” Joey licked her lips and nodded, “I love you so much…I can’t believe I nearly gave you up.” Tears crept into Charlie’s eyes, “That doesn’t matter anymore. We’re together…and that’s all that matters now.” Joey reached her hand up and wiped Charlie’s tears from her cheek, “Am I dreaming all this?” “It’s possible,” Charlie smirked, before reclaiming Joey’s lips. 

Joey squirmed under Charlie’s embrace, her body quivering at the feelings running through her. Charlie shifted her hand from Joey’s hip to the edge of her panties. Joey’s eyes burned into hers as Charlie inched her fingers along the elastic. Joey moaned softly as she nodded at Charlie. 

Charlie took Joey’s acceptance and with Joey’s help she slid Joey’s panties down her legs. Joey blushed slightly but as Joey slid her body back up against Charlie’s, she found that Charlie was already lifting her hips off the bed so Joey could slide her own panties off. Joey did so quietly and swiftly. 

Joey paused for a few seconds before shifting back up the bed. Joey nervously placed her hand on Charlie’s hip as the two women stared at one another’s naked body. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Joey lent forwards and crashed her lips against Charlie’s. Charlie gave into the kiss and embraced her tenderly as she matched Joey’s action and placed her hand on Joey’s hip, before slipping her other arm around Joey’s neck. 

Charlie nuzzled her lips against Joey’s jaw line and neck, eliciting a sly moan escaping Joey’s lips. As Charlie kissed back up Joey’s face and reclaimed her lips, Joey started shaking anxiously at their embrace. Charlie kissed her firmly, before settling their foreheads against each other. 

Joey stared into Charlie’s eyes and she could see the desire etched in them. Charlie nodded her head softly, then squeezing Joey’s hip she whispered, “I love you so much. I need you.” Joey found herself tightening her grip on Charlie’s hip as she replied, “I love you too…I always have. I want to be with you so badly.” Charlie lent forwards and kissed Joey softly, before asking her quietly, “Together?” Joey nodded in agreement, “Together.” 

Understanding each other completely, both women glided their own hands from the other woman’s hips to rest in between her legs. Joey let out a soft groan as Charlie’s hand came in contact with her fire, while Charlie closed her eyes at the feel of Joey’s hand in between her legs. 

Charlie’s eyes fluttered open as she felt Joey’s fingers glide against the edges of her folds, while she placed her thumb against Joey’s slit. Joey licked her lips as she burned her eyes into Charlie’s as if begging Charlie not to torture her, and she smiled gently as Charlie’s look of desire matched hers. 

Joey softly slipped two fingers into Charlie’s waiting wetness, while Charlie also entered Joey. Both women bucked their hips at the contact and groaned in desperation. Joey threw her head backwards, then lent it against the crook of Charlie’s neck. 

Charlie swiftly began stroking her fingers in and out of Joey at a rapid pace, while Joey matched her actions. Joey quickly found Charlie’s clit and stroked it, enjoying the sensations she was providing Charlie with. Joey raised her head from Charlie’s neck and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

The women continued pleasuring one another the way each of them needed and it didn’t take long for the heat to rise in their bodies as the contact of them making love to each other was driving them wild. 

Joey took a sharp intake of breath as she felt she was so close to the edge and needed Charlie to tip her over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Bucking her hips against Charlie’s hand, she whispered huskily, “Please Charlie…I need you to…oh yes that’s it…oh Charlie!! Arghhhh!!!” 

*THUMP!!!* 

Joey’s eyes shot open and she took a sharp intake of breath as her heart began beating loudly in her chest. She clasped her hand to her chest and then stroked the back of her hand to her forehead, wiping away the sweat that had formed there.  Joey sighed heavily as she stared around her before throwing her head back frustrated. 

The only thoughts that came to mind: _Oh God no…please no…it can’t just be…_  

Squinting her eyes shut for a moment, she finally opened them again as she stared up at the ceiling. The living room ceiling. 

As the reality set in, Joey’s eyes then settled on the couch – the one she had fallen asleep on after she had nearly cried herself to sleep when Charlie had run off on her…the one she had fallen off of during the middle of her… 

Joey winced back tears as she laid back onto the ground next to the couch. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart was beating and she hated the realization that had struck her so harshly: 

_I didn’t go running after Charlie when she left me alone on the couch…Charlie and I didn’t confess our need to put our family back together…we didn’t spend a loving and tender moment together this evening…we’re not back together…it was nothing more than a dream._  

A dream that stung Joey so deeply it hurt to think about it…everything she thought she’d regained was shattered the moment her eyes had snapped open. 

But could it be a dream that proved to Joey that she knew her deep down hearts’ desire…and gave her the courage to seek out her heart’s desire...? 


	53. Figments Of Her Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey reflects on her dream of winning Charlie back. It felt so real to her (yes, I know, I'm mean for messing with your emotions and Joey's too...you know after Joey spent months messing with Charlie's emotions...) Joey needs to work out if she wants her dream to come true. Does Joey want to put her family back together for real this time?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**  

Joey sighed gently as she clasped her hands together. She was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house. It was nearly eleven o’clock at night Joey noticed as she glanced at the clock on the book shelf. Joey felt a tear roll down her cheek and instead of wiping it away she let it fall down her cheek. 

Unclasping her hands, Joey curled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, as she continued to let her tears crawl down her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she rocked herself backwards and forwards on the couch. 

The memories of her dream were etched in her mind and kept playing repeatedly. Every word they had whispered to one another was echoing all around her. Her body was trembling from recalling Charlie’s touch. She was covered in goose bumps and sweat and she struggled with the reality that their intimacy had been nothing but a part of her imagination. 

Shaking her head and grunting in frustration, Joey couldn’t hide her anger at herself. It felt like she’d given herself so much hope for the future and then to have it taken all away like that was heartbreaking. She prayed she hadn’t screwed up her life so badly the past year to deserve such empty promises. She had come so close to having the life that she deeply desired, the one she thought she’d never have again, but none of it was real. 

And the questions that she kept repeating to herself: _Did I want it to be real? Do I want this dream to come true?_  

Joey rested her head against one of the pillows on the couch as she wondered why she didn’t follow Charlie to her bedroom after Charlie had run away from her. Instead she had let her confusion over her own actions while massaging Charlie overwhelm her and she was too afraid to face them. So, she’d curled herself up on the couch and fell asleep only to find herself having a dream of what could have happened had she been brave enough. 

And now she sat alone trying to work out why she couldn’t be brave enough. Why couldn’t she go after Charlie and tell her everything that was in her heart? 

Joey froze for a moment as she felt her heart beating heavily in her chest at the thought of Charlie. She knew that her heart never did that for anyone else and it wasn’t hard to admit that it never would. Well it wasn’t hard to admit it to herself while she was seated alone surrounded by the darkness in her living room. Admitting it to her girlfriend Kaitlyn would be difficult. Admitting it to Charlie even more so. 

Since the conversation she had with Charlie after she had run off was just figments of her imagination and nothing but what she wanted Charlie to tell her in her dream, Joey was still insecure about why Charlie had run away when she had kissed her delicately. Was her dream right when Charlie confessed, she thought Joey was acting out of nothing but past emotions? 

Joey knew the feelings she was experiencing for Charlie were nothing like what she felt for her in the past. Her love for Charlie had evolved and had become stronger. She could feel it consuming her and knew she’d never be able to keep her feelings hidden forever. She had already slipped up by massaging and kissing Charlie intimately. And although it was a dream, Joey could recall all the honest confessions she had made to Charlie and how easily she had spoken about them. 

It was devastating to Joey to think that when Charlie had openly moaned out about her need for her that it was possible that Charlie had been the one reliving her past experiences. Charlie had made it quite clear the past few weeks that the pair would be nothing but friends and it overwhelmed Joey to think that she’d never hear the confessions from Charlie that had been made in her dream. 

Joey released her arms around her legs and placed them back on the ground as she lent forwards. Her mind was racing over and over about everything Charlie had said to her in her dream. It was killing her that she didn’t know if any of it was real or if it was all a lie and her mind was playing tricks on her by making her believe that Charlie was still in love with her. 

Joey let out a deep sigh as she realized that she was desperate to know how Charlie honestly felt about her. She needed to know the truth because not knowing was the thing that was hurting her the most right now. If Charlie was being honest about their stance of just being friends, it would devastate Joey but at least it might give them both the courage to move on from one another for real…if that’s even possible. 

But if Joey’s dream had been anywhere near the truth and Charlie was still hopelessly in love with her, then maybe Joey could make the dream come true. Maybe they could find a way to reunite and put all their differences aside so they could put their family back together. 

Joey stared off distantly as she pondered if she had the courage to find out how Charlie really felt about her by being strong enough to reveal her own true desires. As Joey’s distant staring reminded her of something, Joey stood up from the couch walked over to one of their cabinets that shelved their CD and book collections. Above the cabinet was a range of photos displayed. 

Joey smiled gently as she reached out and pulled down her favourite photo – their first family photo. Aden had taken the photo right after Riley was born and the two women were curled up against each other on the hospital bed. They were both gazing equally at one another as well at their son who Joey held in her hands. The looks on both their faces were that of amazement, happiness and love at the family they had created. 

Joey dragged her finger across the photo and wondered how it was possible all those things could have disappeared in the space of several years. Joey placed the photo back where it belonged and scanned through the other various photos they had displayed. Many were of the three of them as Riley was growing up. 

Joey frowned as she noticed the photos taken from when Riley was a baby to when he was a toddler had both Charlie and Joey in them. But over the last year of his life, since the women had separated, the only photos taken of him were ones with him and Charlie and ones with herself and him. Joey scratched her head but realized that Ruby must have insisted on putting up the ones of her and Riley for Riley’s sake as she’d never given any of them to Charlie. 

There weren’t any photos of the family together since the separation. Joey closed her eyes and wondered if they would ever have another family photo taken together if she and Charlie never found a way back to each other. Her mind scanned to the other ‘dream’ she had had recently – the one of her and Charlie in the future watching their son graduate from the police academy. 

Joey squeezed her eyelids tight as she tried to work out what her feelings were for the woman standing next to her in their future. Were they just two good friends who had accepted they’d never be together again as they raised their son together? Or had they gotten back together and were a happy family once more? 

Although Joey knew it was nothing more than a vision of what their future could be and in no way had any proof that it was real, she continued watching the future Charlie clapping happily at their son's achievement next to her. Joey’s eyes opened and she smiled shyly as she saw what she had been looking for – future Charlie had a wedding ring on her finger. 

Joey ran her hand through her hair as she refused to get herself overwhelmed over nothing more than something, she wanted to be real in her future. It didn’t mean it would be and it sure didn’t mean the wedding ring on future Charlie’s finger was the one Joey had presented her with when they had made their wedding vows to one another five years ago. 

Joey had gotten nothing more than a one second glance at it as future Charlie had been clapping her hands at their son’s achievement and there was no denying the fact that wedding rings all looked very similar. Joey refused to continue weighing on her ‘vision’ for fear that it would consume her and the feelings of disappointment that she’d be left with if it didn’t come true. 

Joey suddenly frowned as she glanced through all the photos once more and couldn’t find the one she wanted. She reached her hand up and moved several of them aside as she tried to find it. Just as she was about to give up, she saw the photo frame she was looking for – the photo frame had been knocked over and was face down on the top of the cabinet. 

Joey sat it back up to a standing position and bit her lip as she realized Charlie had probably knocked it over, not wanting to look at it anymore. 

Joey couldn’t blame Charlie for her action as she stared at the photo of the pair of them on their wedding day. 

Joey held back a tear as she remembered Ruby taking the photo. It was taken of the pair while they were sharing their first dance together. They’d had professional photos taken throughout the ceremony and reception, which had been filed away in a photo album that neither woman had pulled out and looked at since their separation. But this one photo of them dancing together was their favourite and they were proud to show it off on display. Or they had been proud to show it off. 

Joey left the photo upright on the shelf as she glanced towards the hallway and Charlie’s bedroom. A feeling of desperate desire overwhelmed her as she realized the only thing, she wanted right now was to find out how Charlie felt about her. She breathed heavily as she knew that she might have to lay her heart on the line to get Charlie to do the same but she knew she could do it if she wanted the one thing she needed to happen – 

For her dream of Charlie and her reuniting to come true. 


	54. Guess You Don’t Know What You’ve Got ‘Til It’s Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey wants to make her dream come true. Will the reality live up to anywhere near her dream? However it plays out Joey will finally make the decision that's been a long time coming...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**  

Joey took a deep breath as she stood outside Charlie’s bedroom door. It felt like she was re-enacting her dream and while it had hurt her to find Charlie inside the room crying her heart out, she smiled at the memory of comforting her until they had confessed what she hoped was real. 

Knocking softly on the door, Joey’s smile wavered as she didn’t get a response from Charlie. Not even Charlie begging her to leave her alone. Ignoring her nerves, which Joey had chalked up to being uncertain of Charlie’s real feelings and her ability to encourage Charlie to tell her the truth, Joey opened the bedroom door and stepped inside the room. 

Joey’s heart plummeted as she looked at Charlie lying on the bed face down amongst her pillows. Everything was exactly like her dream, even the fact that Charlie’s shirt was unbuttoned and strewn around Charlie’s body untidily. 

But there was just one thing wrong that hadn’t happened in Joey’s dream – Charlie was fast asleep. 

Joey pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard Charlie’s soft snoring coming from the woman lying on the bed. Joey shook her head at the thought that she’d come to miss Charlie’s snoring next to her each night. Truth is it had taken her nearly a month to get a full night's sleep due to the silence next to her when she had moved into Aden’s apartment. 

Although missing Charlie’s soft snoring was just one small thing compared to missing the body she used to curl up against every night. When Joey had left Charlie, she didn’t think those things would have such an impact on her sleeping patterns considering the fact that during the many months leading up to her decision to leave Charlie, Charlie was never home and was working at the station for nights on end. 

_Guess you don’t know what you’ve got ‘til it’s gone._  

Joey sighed as she thought that saying applied to most of her life since she’d left Charlie. Her hand still dangled on the doorknob as she struggled to contemplate the fact that with Charlie fast asleep, she wouldn’t have the opportunity to find a way for her dream to come true. 

Joey’s desperate need to understand their true feelings for one another overwhelmed her and she closed the bedroom door behind her before taking several steps to the bed. Joey silently sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed at Charlie’s sleeping form. 

She was nervous and hoped her movement hadn’t awoken Charlie as she didn’t want Charlie to think it was weird of her to be sitting so close to her on the bed, they’d shared many wonderful memories. Charlie hadn’t woken up at all and Joey sighed gently as she stared down at her. 

Charlie’s face was lying on the pillow and she was facing Joey’s side. Her left hand was tucked underneath the pillow next to her face while her right hand was balled up into a small fist on the doona next to her chest. Her shirt was still unbuttoned and was stretched out to each side so it wasn’t covering Charlie’s torso. Charlie’s soft snoring was constant with her breathing and Joey watched as Charlie’s back rose steadily with her breathing. 

Without thinking Joey reached out and tucked some of Charlie’s hair strands behind her ear. She smiled sadly at the contact as she kept her hand gently rested against Charlie’s face. She knew Charlie could be a deep sleeper and that it was unlikely her action would wake her up. 

A tear fell from Joey’s eye as she remembered how good it had felt to touch Charlie’s body again. While it had been amazing for her to hear the words of Charlie’s love to her in her dream, she couldn’t help but close her eyes and imagine what it had been like in her dream to make love to her wife. 

Joey squeezed her eyes shut tight as the thoughts clouded her mind then snapped them open once more when she realized she couldn’t keep living by a dream. If she wanted Charlie back like she knew she did Joey knew she had to tell Charlie what she wanted. She couldn’t just sit back and let another near confession be interrupted by anything like they had in the past. She couldn’t watch while her life went in the wrong direction instead of where she hoped it was meant to be – with Charlie. 

Joey needed to tell Charlie everything that had been building up inside her for weeks. She needed to do what she had done in her dream and tell Charlie that she wanted to be with her. 

Overwhelmed with her desire and confidence that she could finally be honest with her wife, Joey stroked her hand down from Charlie’s face to her shoulder. “Charlie…sweetie, can you wake up?” Joey whispered. 

Charlie didn’t rouse from her sleep at Joey’s whispers and continued sleeping peacefully, unaware of what Joey needed to tell her. Joey frowned as she shook Charlie’s shoulder softly, “Charlie…wake up.” Instead of waking up, Charlie sighed gently before rolling gently onto her side to get more comfortable. 

Joey flushed bright red when she observed Charlie’s open work shirt revealed her naked torso and bra-clad chest to her. It took all of Joey’s energy not to lean over and touch Charlie. Charlie’s snoring brought Joey out of her gaze as she realized Charlie was well and truly asleep and it would take more than a few words and shaking of her shoulder to wake Charlie up. 

After working several long and regretful shifts at the station, on top of the fact that her back was injured, Joey wasn’t surprised how badly Charlie needed to sleep. She sighed in disappointment as she accepted that she didn’t want to rouse her former wife from her much needed sleep. Even if it was to have the conversation, they should have had weeks ago. 

Joey rolled her tongue over her lips nervously as she tried desperately to convince herself that they would find another time for this conversation and her doubts over Charlie’s real feelings for her wouldn’t eat away at her until she knew the truth. Joey also couldn’t bear the thought of Charlie thinking that she didn’t have feelings for her when in fact she did. Feelings that had grown steadily and were now bordering on being undeniable. 

Joey gently lifted herself off the bed and stepped over to the chest of drawers she used to share with Charlie. Joey imagined they were fairly empty now, but ducked down to the drawer on the bottom. Opening it up she pulled out a light blanket and closed the drawer shut. 

Walking back over to the sleeping Charlie, Joey smiled gently as she slipped the blanket over her. Covering up Charlie’s exposed body, Joey tucked the blanket around her on the bed. Unable to resist, Joey lent forwards and kissed the top of Charlie’s head, before turning back to the door. 

As she reached the door, Joey flicked the light off and the room shrouded in darkness. She stared back at Charlie’s sleeping form once again and shook her head in disappointment at being unable to do anything to change things between them. Chewing on her lip, she turned away from Charlie and walked out of the room. 

Joey lent against the hallway and began sobbing quietly. She hated that one evening could’ve changed her whole relationship and instead left it at a standstill. Wiping her tears away, Joey took a deep breath. 

While she was completely devastated that the night didn’t end up like it had in her dream, Joey smiled softly as she accepted the truth which she’d spent months struggling to evade and a wave of courage ran through her as she realized she was ready to do whatever it took to get what she desperately wanted – 

“I want Charlie back.” 


	55. I’m Not Getting Any Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey knows she wants to get back together with Charlie but she doesn't know how Charlie feels about her. How will Joey react when she learns her wife is contemplating her dating options and Charlie makes some suggestions for Joey's future love life? Is Charlie pushing the 'just friends' thing too hard it'll push Joey away from trying to reconcile their marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS! I love reading your comments! Even when I surprise you by a massive tease! Well Joey didn't exactly fudge it up but she could still have time to...or perhaps it'll finally be #TeamJarlie back together...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**  

The next morning, Joey stood in the kitchen at her house. Waiting for the kettle to boil so she could make herself a cup of coffee, Joey stared distantly in front of her. When she fell asleep the night before this day held so much promise for her. 

Joey had accepted that she wanted to make every effort to mend her relationship and marriage with Charlie. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy. They still had a lot of hurdles to jump through if they were going to find their way back to the happiness, they enjoyed at the beginning of their lives together. But accepting this is what she wanted was the first step right? 

Joey still knew any further steps to rekindle their relationship rested on one thing – _Does Charlie want me back?_  

Joey tried not to think of all the reasons Charlie could come up with for not wanting to put their marriage back together. Joey knew her actions over the past year could be seen as unforgivable. While it was fair to say Charlie had made her own mistakes as well, Joey felt that Charlie had changed and wasn’t the same women she had walked out on nearly eleven months earlier. 

And now it was up to Joey to prove that she could change and make up for all her mistakes if Charlie was willing to forgive her. Joey hoped that Charlie would give her another chance and prayed even more if she did get a chance that they wouldn’t make the same mistakes as last time. 

Joey felt that she had learnt from her mistakes and she knew there was something she needed to do before she contemplated talking to Charlie about their possible future together – break up with Kaitlyn. 

While it disappointed Joey that her moment of honesty and emotion with Charlie the night before was just a dream, she knew that had it of been real she would have been upset with herself if she had cheated on Kaitlyn – again – even if it was with Charlie. Joey had been on the other end of cheating when she and Charlie first got together and she’d sworn she’d never do that to anyone. 

It was bad enough the first time she cheated on her girlfriend for one night of passion with her former wife, and she still carried around a lot of guilt from it. For not being strong enough to tell Kaitlyn the truth, then not being able to find a way past her problems and rekindle her marriage. Joey knew that no matter how right it would’ve felt to be with Charlie again last night, she didn’t want to start their relationship back up based on a lie. 

So, if she was ever going to prove to Charlie that she truly wanted them to make a go of things she needed to be single. It saddened Joey to know that she’d be hurting Kaitlyn. She hated to think that she had been using her friend as a way to get over her problems and get back together with Charlie. She didn’t want it viewed like that. Kaitlyn was her friend and when they had first begun dating Joey desperately wanted to get over the pain her break-up had caused her and hoped that her former flame would be the right person. 

As much as Joey tried to ignore it, she knew from the moment she got together with Kaitlyn that she didn’t have such strong feelings for her like she’d experienced when she and Charlie were together. It wasn’t possible to love someone as much as she’d loved Charlie because Joey refused to love anyone like that so she didn’t get her heart broken again. 

Now here she was trying to work out the best way to break up with Kaitlyn so she could be free to be with Charlie…if Charlie wanted her. 

Not to be discouraged, Joey was determined that even if it took some work to win her wife back – Charlie was worth it and she would do whatever it took to make Charlie see that. 

Once Joey had woken up that morning, the first thing she had done was message Kaitlyn and asked her to meet her for lunch. Kaitlyn had immediately replied that she’d meet her at the Diner at midday. Joey frowned as she realized Kaitlyn probably assumed that she wanted to make up for running out on their date the previous night to help Charlie. Sighing, Joey knew she had to do the right thing for once and end the relationship with the hope that the pair could still be friends. 

The kettle boiled and started hissing at her, interrupting Joey’s thoughts. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Joey couldn’t hide the other confusion she’d been fretting over since she’d woken up – Charlie wasn’t there. 

For a day that was supposed to bring Joey some promise for her future it wasn’t looking bright when she knew she had to break up with her girlfriend that day and the wife she wanted back was nowhere to be found. 

Joey chewed on her lip as she puzzled where Charlie could have gone. Riley was at a sleepover at Leah’s for VJ’s birthday but Joey thought it was too early for Charlie to have gone to collect him. 

It was possible Charlie had gone to the station but Joey reasoned after the injury Charlie sustained yesterday that Charlie would be reluctant to do so. Joey had pleaded with Charlie to quit her job before anything else happened to her and while not quite agreeing Charlie had decided she’d think about it. Joey realized now just how badly she needed Charlie safe and alive as she prepared to ask Charlie for a second chance. 

Joey thought that it was possible that Charlie had gone for a walk down by the beach, although she missed the way Charlie used to always write her little notes when she went out like that. After the real events of last night, it wasn’t impossible that Charlie needed some space on her own to think about things. Joey just hoped that the space Charlie could’ve taken didn’t involve deciding once and for all that Joey wasn’t the one she wanted to be with. 

As Joey took a sip of her coffee, Charlie came walking through the back door. She strode in awkwardly and it was obvious she was still in some pain from the bruises on her back. “Hey,” Joey whispered, secretly relieved that she had been panicking about Charlie’s whereabouts for nothing. 

“Morning,” Charlie replied, almost as awkwardly as her entrance. Charlie was completely confused about where she and Joey stood with each other now and wasn’t keen to find out if she was gonna be rejected. Joey noticed Charlie’s hesitation, “Do you want a coffee?” Charlie shook her head as she rested her hands on the edge of the kitchen bench, “No thanks…I had one earlier when I got up.” 

Joey nodded and turned away from Charlie, clumsily opening the cupboard above her to grab a plate before reaching for some bread, “So I…I noticed you weren’t here when I got up. Everything…okay?” Charlie watched as Joey placed the bread in the toaster, “Yeah I…my back is still giving me some trouble so I went…to the hospital this morning.” 

Joey turned back to Charlie, a look of concern all over her face, “Charlie, you should have woken me. I would’ve driven you to the hospital and waited with you ‘til you could see the Doctor.” Charlie blushed, “I know you would’ve…but really my back isn’t that bad. It’s just a few bruises and I was okay to drive. Besides I got there and back, didn’t I? It wasn’t that bad. I saw Rachel quickly and she gave me a prescription for some better cream to put on my back that’ll soothe the bruises and I just gotta take some Panadol for the pain.” 

“Do you want me to rub some of that cream into your back again?” Joey asked before she could stop herself. Charlie’s cheeks flushed bright red at the memories that Joey’s massage had invoked in her the previous night, “No…um…that’s…okay. I’ll be…okay to put it on myself.” 

Joey turned back to the toaster, avoiding looking Charlie in the eyes. If Charlie wasn’t still standing there, Joey was sure she would’ve slapped herself in the face for been so insensitive. After the revelations that had occurred, most of which Charlie was completely unaware of, Joey knew the last thing Charlie needed was a re-enactment. Joey bit her tongue as she tried to ignore the look of shame that had crossed Charlie’s face at the thought of Joey massaging her again and tried not to read too much into it. 

Charlie sighed, “So, anyway…um…sorry I didn’t let you know where I was. I…ah called Leah on the way back. I’m gonna go around to her place and bring Ry home. I might stay and have a coffee so I can catch up with Leah and Roman if that’s okay.” “That’s fine,” Joey whispered. 

Charlie chewed on her lip, “And…I was thinking I might take Riley and go hang out with Ruby and Geoff for the day. They’ve both got the day off and I haven’t hung out with them since we moved back home…so is that okay?” Joey turned back to Charlie, crossing her arms in front of her, “You sure you’re okay to do that…after what happened last night…? I mean what happened at the station…last night…your injuries.” 

Charlie nodded, “I’ll be fine…it’s just hanging out with the family and I promise I’ll tell Riley to take it easy on me. So, is that okay?” Joey took a couple steps forwards towards Charlie, “Of course it is…just I…I’m having lunch with Kaitlyn…so I guess that would work out well for you to look after Ry for the day.” 

Charlie swallowed hard at the thought of Joey spending more time with her girlfriend, unaware of the fact Joey was planning on ending the relationship, “Well…that’s good then. I’m just gonna…grab a shower before I head over to Leah’s.” Charlie turned around to leave but Joey suddenly called her back without warning, “Charlie, are you free tonight?” 

Joey blushed at the confused look Charlie gave her. “I think so…I mean I don’t have any plans…yet,” Charlie answered quietly. Joey tried to shrug off her insecurities, “Good…can we maybe…have dinner together…to talk?” Charlie opened and closed her mouth several times before answering, “Um…sure. Is this…do you want me to ask Ruby and Geoff to mind Riley while we eat and…talk?” Joey nodded, “That might be a good idea…wait what did you mean when you said you didn’t have any plans yet?” 

Charlie shrugged, “It’s nothing…just…it doesn’t matter. So…dinner tonight…sounds great.” Joey frowned at Charlie’s avoidance, “Charlie, if you have plans…we can do this another night.” Charlie shook her head, “I don’t have any plans…well now I do…dinner with you so we can…talk. Look I should really get that shower now.” 

Joey sighed and nodded, but grimaced when Charlie lifted her hands from the kitchen bench and politely pointed at the toaster to tell her that her toast was cooked. “What’s that on your hand?” Joey whispered sadly, not caring about the toast. Charlie instantly balled her hand into a fist, “It’s nothing.” 

Joey swallowed deeply as she took another step forward and reached out for Charlie’s hand. Slowly she uncoiled it from a fist and laid it flat on her own hand. Joey stared at Charlie’s hand, noticing something more than the fact Charlie still wasn’t wearing her wedding ring, “So, either this is…just a set of ten random numbers…or it’s someone’s phone number…whose is it?” 

Charlie bit her lip and looked away from Joey, “It doesn’t matter…ah…just this girl at the pharmacy when I picked up the cream. She…um…gave me her number. I left so quickly this morning I forgot to take my phone so she…wrote her number down.” “Oh,” Joey whispered heartbroken, “Did you like her?” 

Charlie bounced awkwardly from foot to foot, “Um…yeah. I mean I dunno…she seems nice. I only spoke with her for a couple minutes while she got my medication but…she was cute and funny and…I guess she’s only a few years younger than me. I don’t exactly see myself ever going back and dating men so…I was a little surprised that she knew I’m gay…then again I’ve never had any luck with my so-called gaydar.” 

“She asked you out,” Joey stated miserably, realizing there was no point asking Charlie if that’s what happened. Charlie gently pulled her hand from Joey’s grasp, “Yeah…I mean she gave me her number and asked me to call her…you know if I wanted to hook up sometime.” “So, you want to hook up with her?” Joey asked brashly. 

Charlie took a step back, turning away from Joey she lent against the fridge, “I wouldn’t say ‘hook up’ are the right words but…I dunno maybe go out to dinner with her.” Without Charlie facing her, Joey scrunched up her face, “That’s…great. I just…you know thought you weren’t ready for…dating.” “I’m not getting any younger,” Charlie dismissed. 

“Charlie, you’re thirty-six it’s not like your dating years will be over soon,” Joey tried to point out. Charlie shrugged, “I know that…but I don’t want to…wake up in a few years' time and still be alone. I love my life right now with our son and…the way things are going with…work. But I don’t want to keep waiting around if there’s…someone out there that can give me what I’m missing.” 

_I can give you what you’re missing,_ Joey desperately wanted to admit but was too heartbroken by what Charlie was telling her that she couldn’t find a way for the words to be spoken out loud. 

Unaware of Joey’s reactions Charlie continued, “It’s just a date, Joey, that’s all. I mean if I can…work up the courage to actually phone her…and then find the words to ask her that is. I just…I don’t want to end up alone. I know I’m not exactly ‘too old’ for dating but I can’t just wait until I am. You’re lucky…you’re barely twenty-nine. You’ve got years left for all of that. And if things don’t work out with you and Kaitlyn, there’s plenty of time left for you to meet someone new. Or maybe things will work out for you and Kaitlyn. You’re both so young compared to me and in five years from now you could wake up with her and a kid or two of your own that you have with her.” 

“KIDS!?!?!” Joey squawked out unable to stop herself, then clearing her throat, “I ah…um…never thought about…you know having more kids before. I mean I know…um…we discussed it and hoped by this stage that we’d have a sibling for Riley but all our…problems kinda got in the way. So, anyway…I don’t really imagine you know…having more kids…with anyone else.” 

Charlie creased her eyebrows as she stared outside the kitchen window, “Right…sorry I guess that’s a bit too personal for me to…bring up. It’s none of my business.” Joey ran her hand through her hair, “Well that’s not…I mean it would be your business. You’re still Riley’s mum and if I did…you know…you’d be…” “What? The evil other woman? Play the evil stepmother kinda role in the other child’s life?” Charlie tried to laugh off, as she silently struggled with the concept of Joey moving on in a relationship that seriously. 

Joey sighed, “Well even if that did happen…you’d never be evil…that’s not you. And you’re thinking way too far in advance…I am definitely not planning that far in my future…I can barely think about any further than the rest of today.” Charlie tapped her fingers against the fridge, “Right…yeah of course. Sorry guess I’m just…thinking too much about my future. I was kinda thrown when the girl…hit on me. Wasn’t exactly how I expected my day to start…especially after…um…yesterday.” 

Joey tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, “Charlie, are you sure…that this is what you want? That you’re really ready to begin dating again? I know how scary it is and at the start it can feel like it’s what you should be doing because it’s what everyone expects of you. Just if you’re not ready…” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” Charlie admitted, “But I’m never gonna find out if I just sit around, will I? All I know is that the whole drive back here I kept remembering the look the woman gave me when she wrote her number down on my hand…and I’m curious…if she’s the kind of person that can give me what I need. So maybe I will try and work up the courage to call her…we can still do dinner tonight…so perhaps she’ll be free another night. My social calendar is rather…empty at the moment. Or maybe I’ll chicken out and just wash her number off my hand in the shower before I write it down elsewhere. Who knows what’ll happen today?” 

At that point Joey bit her lip, as she imagined grabbing Charlie by the arm and placing her hand under the tap in the kitchen sink and scrubbing away until the phone number was unrecognizable to Charlie, then telling Charlie that she was the one that could give Charlie what she needed. She realized it would’ve been an action that was out of character for her, but she could sense ever so slowly that Charlie was slipping away from her. 

Charlie shrugged slowly, again avoiding turning around and looking at her former wife, “Anyways…I’ll see you for dinner tonight, okay?” Joey nodded, “Sure that sounds…great.” Charlie finally turned back to her and smiled shyly before leaving Joey alone in the kitchen. 

As Charlie left, she wanted desperately to turn back and ask Joey if she was jealous. A part of her knew it was wrong to consider going on a date with another woman when she was in love with Joey, but knew she couldn’t wait around forever in the hope things could change. 

Joey lent against the kitchen counter, and stared up at the ceiling with tears brimming in her eyes. Joey knew deep down that she didn’t have a right to be jealous. Technically she was still with Kaitlyn but it hit her hard knowing what it felt like for Charlie to consider moving on. For the first time Joey realized how hard it must have been for Charlie to accept that she had gotten into a new relationship. And now after deciding that she would finally do what it takes to find a way to win Charlie back…it could all be for nothing. 


	56. Not The Kind Of Couple That Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite not feeling any encouragement from Charlie that they have a chance to get their marriage back together and Charlie has firmly placed them in the friendzone, Joey needs to decide if she can go ahead and break up with Kaitlyn if she is any chance to win Charlie back. Will Joey go through with it or will Joey mess up another decision?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**  

Several hours later Joey sat outside the Diner. She sipped quietly on a chocolate milkshake and stared out at the sea beyond the beach. She’d arrived nearly twenty minutes early to when she was supposed to meet Kaitlyn and had been distantly absorbed in her thoughts ever since she’d sat down at the table. 

Well if she was honest, she’d been absorbed in her thoughts since the events of last night. But the ones this morning gave her greater concern. It frustrated her to think at the exact time that she was prepared to end her current relationship so she could see if Charlie would give their marriage another chance, Charlie could be moving on with someone new. 

A tear slipped down Joey’s cheek and she was thankful that she was wearing a large pair of sunglasses to hide her saddened eyes. Wiping away the tear, Joey grunted in frustration at the situation she was now in. 

Joey had two options – Accept the idea that Charlie wanted to move on as she therefore wasn’t interested in her and continue her relationship with Kaitlyn in the hope, she could one day feel the same love for her that she did for Charlie. Or she could go ahead with her decision to break up with Kaitlyn, and find a way to prove to Charlie how much she wanted them to be together. 

Joey still wasn’t sure which one she wanted to do. She hated how indecisive she could be. It was one of her character traits that she couldn’t find a way to shake, along with constantly being so insecure. She knew Charlie hated those traits as well and Joey freely admitted to herself that they were two of the main reasons why she was sitting alone outside the Diner trying to decide her future. 

If she hadn’t being so insecure, she never would have left Charlie in the first place, she would’ve talked about their problems like their marriage deserved. And had she not being so indecisive she wouldn’t have spent the last few months torn between her high school sweetheart and the love of her life. It was such an important decision and it had come close to ripping her family apart many times. 

Joey closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the look on her son’s face when he found out that she and Charlie were separating. That look returned on Riley’s face each and every time he saw his parents fighting, when he found out that Joey was seeing Kaitlyn, and most importantly every time he’d gotten his hopes up that his parents would be reconciling only to find out he wouldn’t be getting his family back together. 

Taking a sip of her milkshake, Joey suddenly imagined the look on Riley’s face if he found out her and Charlie were giving their marriage another shot. It’s all he’d wanted since their problems first began. He’d practically grown-up around their fighting and Joey was even surprised that he could remember any of the good times they had shared together. Even if he didn’t, he was a normal kid and the only thing he wanted was to feel safe with his family together. 

And that’s what Joey wanted to give him. More than anything in the world she wanted to see him happy again at the prospect of life returning to normal for the family. It wasn’t just about her and Charlie and it never should’ve been. It should have always been about their son and what was best for him. She couldn’t just do whatever it took to win Charlie back, she needed to fight to win her family back. 

Joey smiled boldly as she knew what she had to do. It didn’t matter that Charlie might be moving on with another woman or that Charlie had made the decision to remove her wedding ring. Joey should’ve done something the moment she noticed that Charlie’s ring was missing and she hated that it had taken two significant things for her to realize how close she was coming to losing Charlie. She couldn’t lose her. If she did…Joey didn’t think she could survive the pain. 

So, her decision was made and Joey knew the first steps she needed to take if she was ever gonna save her family. 

Chewing on her lip, Joey swallowed hard. _Now all I have to do is...find the right words to break up with Kaitlyn. Shouldn’t be too hard to find the courage to do the right thing. The only time in my life that I‘ve ever broken up with someone was when I broke up with...Charlie. Finding the right words to break your girlfriends’ heart shouldn’t be that hard compared to the soul shattering speech I gave my wife when I announced I wanted us to separate...right?_  

Joey was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Kaitlyn walked up to her. “Hey Joey,” Kaitlyn greeted awkwardly. Joey looked up at her, “Hi…how’s things?” Kaitlyn lent over and pecked Joey on the lips before sitting down opposite her, “Yeah they’re good…day off work so it’s been good so far. How are things with you? Um…how’s Charlie?” 

Joey smiled sadly at Kaitlyn’s ability to still care about if Charlie was okay even after Joey had abandoned her on their date the previous night to go and care for her former wife. The guilt struck Joey hard about how Kaitlyn would react if she knew about what Joey had dreamed about during her sleep. It was then that Joey was relieved that it had only been a dream, because no matter how amazing it would’ve been to make love to Charlie like she did, she still would’ve cheated on her girlfriend and Joey knew there was no way she could save her marriage by starting it like that. She needed to do the right thing this time and maybe that’s what her dream was supposed to tell her. 

Joey took a sip of her milkshake, “Charlie’s good. I mean she’s still…she got banged up a bit at work. Something about some criminal throwing her against some filing cabinets several times before her colleagues could restrain him. I’m sorry I kinda…left dinner early last night but Charlie needed a lift home from work. She could barely walk let alone drive.” Kaitlyn nodded and picked up the menu, “It's okay…she needed help and you couldn’t just leave her stranded. Has she been to the hospital?” 

Joey lifted her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head, “Yeah she…um went this morning. Tried to convince her to go last night but she’s stubborn as hell. She just got some cream to help the swelling go down. You should see the massive bruises she’s got all over her back…I mean we’re talking…” Kaitlyn swallowed hard, “She showed you her injuries…all over her…naked back?” 

Joey looked away from Kaitlyn, “Well I…she needed…we had some cream in our bathroom cabinet last night that I thought could help with the pain so I…um…applied it to her. It wasn’t what you think.” Joey bit her tongue at her lie, knowing full well it was what Kaitlyn was thinking. 

Kaitlyn stared at the menu, “No, of course, it wasn’t like…what I could be thinking. No point me getting jealous, you were only helping Charlie and it’s not like you’ve never seen her undressed like that before.” Joey cringed, “You know…just for the record…she wasn’t undressed…I mean she had to take her shirt off but she was still wearing her…um…bra. I just…it was just putting some cream on her bruises…that’s all.” 

_Oh, it was so much more than that,_ Joey groaned to herself. Joey chewed on her lip as she struggled to think of the best way to explain to Kaitlyn that she needed to end their relationship to try and give her marriage another chance without destroying her friend. Kaitlyn just nodded silently; her eyes still fixed on the menu.  Joey took another sip of her milkshake, “Oh…I um got here a bit early so ordered this. I know what I want for lunch so whenever you’ve made up your mind I can go in and give our orders to Leah. Then maybe after we’ve finished eating, we can…talk some more.” Kaitlyn placed the menu down on the table and looked up at Joey, “I’ve made up my mind. I’ll have the chicken and avocado focaccia with a salad. I’ll take an orange juice…and I want to break up with you.” 

Joey froze at Kaitlyn’s words, “You wanta…what?” Kaitlyn sighed, “I’m guessing you don’t mean my lunch order…I want us to break up.” “Why?” Joey asked weakly, suddenly thrown by what her girlfriend wanted after spending all morning trying to decide how to say the same words. Kaitlyn lent forwards against the table, “’Cause I know how I feel about you…and I can tell you don’t know how you feel about me…so I think it’s best that we end things now…before I’m madly in love with you.” 

Joey opened and closed her mouth feebly. All morning she had tried working out the best way to break things off between them and suddenly she was the one on the receiving end of the speeches she had tried rehearsing. This wasn’t at all what she had planned and she was surprised at how stunned and disappointed she was that Kaitlyn was the one strong enough to do the right thing and end their relationship. 

“I…um…” Joey stuttered. Kaitlyn gently reached out and took Joey’s hand, “Look this isn’t about you seeing Charlie nearly naked to help her soothe her bruises. It’s not even about last night when you left our date to rescue her…although that helped me see where your priorities lie. I’m not saying I wanted to be your number one priority ‘cause that one will always be your son…but whether you’re ready to admit it…Charlie will always be next after Riley. And I can’t wait around until you figure that out. This has been a long-time coming, Jo…you and I…we’re just not the kind of couple that lasts.” 

Joey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” Kaitlyn squeezed her hand, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I told you this has been a long time coming…probably since the moment I first kissed you. I guess I always hoped things would change but they haven’t…we’re still where we were when I came back to town with me wanting more than you’re prepared to give me…and you in love with Charlie.” 

Joey nodded slowly, “I do love her.” Kaitlyn blinked back some tears, “I hoped that you had finally realized that yes…didn’t want to be the one who had to tell you. How long have you…known that you were still in love with her…? And if you say the entire time we were together…I won’t hold it against you.” 

Joey smiled desolately, “I think I have been in love with her the entire time. I just didn’t realize how much I loved her until recently. I didn’t want to fall back in love with her. The things that happened in our marriage breakdown…they’re still with me. I know I still have some work to do if Charlie and I have a real chance of saving our marriage. But I need to give it another chance…if I don’t try again with her…I’ll always regret it.” 

“I think you’re right,” Kaitlyn agreed, “It’s what I always felt when we were together. That you had to give Charlie another chance and try again otherwise you’d never truly be over her. I have no idea how Charlie feels about you…but I’m pretty sure she wants to make things right with you as well.” Joey ran her hand through her hair, “That’s what I keep hoping. You know in a way this has turned out all wrong.”  Kaitlyn creased her eyebrows waiting for Joey to continue. Joey entangled her fingers with Kaitlyn’s, “I asked you to meet me here today so I could break up with you…before I could ask Charlie for another chance.” Kaitlyn smiled knowingly, “Beat you to the punch, huh? Sorry...I just didn’t want to draw this out any longer than we needed to...while you tried to work out the best way to break-up with me. I guess this means it’s a mutual break-up…which suits me as I was hoping we could still be friends.” Joey smiled, “Of course, we can still be friends.” 

Kaitlyn sighed in relief, “You know I pictured this going another way all together. I thought when I broke up with you and told you that you were still in love with Charlie, you’d be denying it. And I’d end up pissing you off by trying to make you see how you really feel.” 

Joey tilted her head to the side, “See that’s real friendship. Not being afraid of pissing me off to tell me what I might not have wanted to accept. But I promise you…if things don’t quite work out for Charlie and me…I won’t, you know…come crying to you about it and ask you as my friend to help me deal with it. It’s too close to home for what we’ve been through and…I’ve already screwed up my marriage…don’t want to screw up my friendship too.” 

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, “That’s probably a good idea. ‘Sides you’ve got Aden and Nicole and Leah and everyone else to help you if it doesn’t work out. But something tells me you won’t need them like that and you and Charlie will get through your problems together. Um…but Jo…I know I might not like the answer to this…but I guess…I need to know. When exactly did you realize you’re in love with Charlie again and wanted to give your marriage another chance? Did you…have you slept with her?” 

Joey inhaled sharply knowing Kaitlyn needed her honesty, “Yes…I have slept with her. But it wasn’t…it happened over a month ago when we…had just started dating…before we made things exclusive between us. And I know that is not a good enough excuse. There is no excuse for what happened. I let a lot of things building up get to me one night…and I let Charlie in…I spent one night with her…I let her consume everything about me for a few moments of passion because I needed to feel something real. 

Then when it was all said and done…I nearly broke her…because I couldn’t find a way to give our relationship another chance. I wasn’t ready…that’s when Charlie started asking me for a divorce. Believe me when I tell you that I wanted to tell you…but I was so scared I was gonna lose you. I’d already lost Charlie after I couldn’t give Charlie another chance…I didn’t want to lose you too. I can’t count the ways I screwed up when I slept with her. I…I’d understand if you didn’t want to continue being friends. I don’t deserve your friendship. But I needed to tell you about what happened between Charlie and me…’cause I need to learn to tell people the truth…no matter how much it hurts.” 

Kaitlyn blinked back a few tears, “Well…I asked for the truth. It all kinda makes sense to me now. Guess I understand where a lot of Charlie’s anger stems from in regards to our relationship and wanting divorce counselling to discuss your problems. Doesn’t quite make sense to me why…you know she’d be so okay with you moving back home…and why she was so casual about us being together last week at the dinner.” 

Joey shook her head frustrated, “You’re about as confused as I am. I mean ever since the divorce counselling Charlie’s been on a one-way bender insisting that the two of us are friends…nothing more. That’s why it’s taken me so long to realize that…I want a second chance with her. I don’t know exactly at which point I fell back in love with her…it’s just been something building up over the past few weeks since I moved home. Last night we were just…discussing some things that we went through together when we were married…and it hit me how much I couldn’t bear to lose her.” 

“And now you have no idea if this whole…’just friends’ thing that Charlie is telling you is…what she wants or…just her way of trying to protect herself from getting hurt again and she really does want you back,” Kaitlyn summarized. Joey slumped back in her chair, “Exactly…and I have no way of knowing which one it is and it’s driving me crazy.”  “You could always ask her,” Kaitlyn suggested helpfully. “Oh, gee Kaitlyn…wish I’d thought of that,” Joey groaned. Kaitlyn exhaled, “Okay I get it…if you ask her, she’ll want to know why and get all defensive…which might be the way to tell if she’s protecting herself. But if you don’t ask her…you’ll never know so…” “So, I have to lay everything on the line and pray she feels the same way and I don’t…scare her off?” Joey asked. 

Kaitlyn bit her lip, “Yeah…I think you need to do something like that. Look I’m…I want us to be friends…and I…I can’t do that if I’m sitting here devising ways for you to try and get back together with Charlie so soon when we only broke up…ten minutes ago. I’m sorry.” Joey stroked Kaitlyn’s hand comfortingly, “Of course…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be dumping all this on you. It’s not right. Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking so soon of trying to get back together with her anyway. I should be taking some time…let the dust settle on our relationship before I…consider getting back together with Charlie.” 

“You don’t have to do that for my sake you know,” Kaitlyn whispered, “I mean it hurts knowing that…we’ve only just split and you could be back with Charlie as soon as tonight…but I knew when I came here today that I was gonna end things with you. It wasn’t easy but I honestly believe that Charlie and you deserve another chance. There’s no point you wasting time for my benefit when you could be on your way to fixing things between you.” 

Joey lent her head back and stared at the sky, “This is so not how I pictured this lunch going at all. I thought for sure you’d get angry at me for admitting that I’m still in love with Charlie. And here you are…trying to encourage me to take a chance on her sooner rather than later.” Kaitlyn shrugged, “I guess you can’t fight fate.” 

Joey nodded in agreement, “I guess you can’t…can you? So, are you…gonna be okay now?” Kaitlyn smiled but the sadness was evident in her voice, “Sure I will. I’ll probably head home, curl up on the couch…have a bit of a cry…and then by tomorrow I’ll be alright.” “It’s not easy doing the right thing and ending a relationship…thank you,” Joey whispered. 

Kaitlyn tried to put a brave face on, “It’s what I had to do…stop standing in your way. Anyway, I should…” Joey squeezed her hand, “Will I see you around?” Kaitlyn stood up and stared down at her, “Well I won’t be leaving town again like the last time things ended between us…so this town might just be stuck with me...for a little while anyway.” “Then I’ll see you ‘round,” Joey replied contently. 

Kaitlyn lent down and pressed her lips against Joey’s cheek, “Good luck tonight…with however things turn out. Don’t be discouraged if Charlie doesn’t want to make a go of things. Give her time…she’ll come ‘round. The important thing you need to do is go fight for your girl!” Joey entangled her fingers one last time with Kaitlyn before letting go, “Thanks…I hope you’re right…and I’ll fight the hardest that I can.” 

Joey then watched as her friend left and walked down to the beach. 

Turning her thoughts back to Charlie, Joey wished that her dinner with Charlie that night would go as well as her lunch had gone…and by the end of the night she’d have her family back. 


	57. The Crying Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joey has an unexpected delayed reaction of being upset that her relationship with Kaitlyn is over and Charlie finds her in tears, will Charlie think Kaitlyn meant a lot more than Joey ever thought she did? Or will Charlie be quite compassionate to Joey getting dumped and encourage Joey to explain why things didn't work out between the pair?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**  

That evening Charlie arrived home earlier than she’d expected. She was overcome with a sense of dread about Joey wanting them to have a talk after the previous nights’ events. Deciding that not knowing what Joey wanted to tell her was hurting her more than facing probable definite rejection Charlie left Ruby and Geoff’s earlier than planned. Charlie had left Riley in the care of his sister and (hopefully) future-brother-in-law for the evening so she and Joey could have dinner alone. 

And after the events of the previous night, Charlie was unsure if she trusted herself to be alone with her former wife. She prayed that after coming so close and confessing her desirable need for Joey that she wasn’t about to tell her that the two off them needed to put more space between them. 

Charlie panicked about the idea of Joey been so embarrassed by their actions that she would consider moving back out of their home and back in with Aden. Charlie would be devastated at the idea of losing her son all over again, not to mention Joey. Though things had certainly changed in Charlie’s relationships between herself and both Riley and Joey and she knew that she would never ‘lose them,’ she couldn’t help but worry about the worst-case scenario if Joey decided it was no longer a comfortable arrangement for them to be living together. 

When Charlie entered the house and walked down the hallway towards the living room her fears were heightened when she heard several noises and compounded even more when she entered the living room and her eyes landed on the woman she was madly in love with. 

Joey was seated on the couch, holding a box of tissues in her hand and sniffling gently into a handful of tissues. Charlie didn’t need to look at Joey to know that the younger woman was crying. 

Charlie hesitantly walked over to the couch, “Hey…what’s wrong?” Joey immediately looked up at Charlie. She lifted the handful of tissues and dabbed at her face before dropping them and the box on the coffee table. Slightly embarrassed, Joey wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks, “Ah…you’re home early. I haven’t even got dinner started yet.” 

“That’s okay…I was getting a little restless at Ruby and Geoff’s so…I thought you could use some help making dinner. Are you alright?” Charlie whispered as she moved around to the front of the couch next to Joey. “I’m fine,” Joey dismissed, “I should…go get dinner started. You just…relax here.” 

Charlie watched as Joey poised to get up, but Charlie suddenly shot her hand out to take Joey’s hand stopping her from getting up. Charlie awkwardly sat down next to Joey and entangled their hands, “I can’t relax when I don’t know why you were sitting here crying. What happened, Jo?” “It’s not important,” Joey whimpered. 

Charlie reached her other hand out and stroked Joey’s hair back behind her ear, “If it’s got to do with you…it’s important to me, okay.” Joey looked away from Charlie, guiltily trying to change the subject, “How’s your injuries? Is your back okay? Were you okay to look after Ry?” Charlie smiled sadly, “Riley was fine. I mean sure he’s just so full of energy but the upside is that Geoff’s like that too…so the boys had fun playing games while I sat and chatted to Ruby. And yeah…my back’s getting better. I can already feel the bruises going down after using that cream, I picked up this morning.” 

Joey bit her lip as she was reminded of Charlie being hit on by the woman at the pharmacy, “Did you…um…end up calling that woman back…to ask her out?” 

Charlie shook her head and sighed, “No. I got…too scared. I tried to call her. Kept keying in her number in my phone but every time I got to hitting the ‘call’ button…I couldn’t do it. Then finally I did only to hang up the second it starting ringing. I couldn’t even imagine forming words to speak if she’d answered so…guess you were right this morning. I’m not ready to be dating someone new right now. It’s a huge step…maybe one day I’ll be ready for it. So…now that you’ve tried distracting me about myself…can you please tell me why you’re sitting here crying?” 

Joey lent forwards and grabbed another tissue to wipe away the new tears that were forming in her eyes, “Kaitlyn broke up with me at lunch today.” Charlie wasn’t sure if her heart was elated at the thought that Joey was no longer in a relationship or if it was dejected that Joey was upset enough about the breakup to be crying her heart out. 

Charlie tried to smile bravely through her confusion, “I’m sorry.” Joey blew her nose into the tissues, “It’s fine…and that’s the part that gets me. I accepted it when she broke up with me as I knew it had to happen. Then I was starting to make dinner and without warning I burst into tears. I haven’t been able to stop crying since…was kinda hoping I could get over my crying outburst before you saw me.” 

Charlie looked on at Joey compassionately, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of by being upset that your relationship just ended, Jo. It’s normal to react this way. You are allowed to shed a few tears over the girl. You liked her, Jo…and you’re hurt that she’s ended things.” 

Joey chewed on her lip, “Yeah but I saw it coming…the breakup…everyone saw it coming. I agreed with her that it was the best thing for us not to continue seeing each other so it was a mutual decision…and now all of a sudden, I’m sitting here…with all these tears and I’m doing the crying thing. I did the crying thing…you remember the unexpected burst into tears at any moment emotional thing when I was pregnant with Riley but that was because of hormones! And now I’m doing the crying thing again and can’t use hormones as an excuse!” 

Charlie stroked Joey’s hand as she tried not to let Joey’s reaction get to her. She was now firmly accepting that Joey was distraught over the end of her relationship which seemingly proved to Charlie just how much Joey cared about the other woman, even if she’d only just realized it. Ignoring her own heartbreak, Charlie continued to comfort her former wife to support her, “There doesn’t have to be an excuse for crying about this. Maybe you didn’t really want the relationship to end…and now that it has, you’re upset about not being able to make her change her mind about it.” 

Joey wiped away more tears, “If only it were that simple…it was a mutual decision. I um…I was planning on breaking up with her…and was trying to find the words to do so when she surprised me and dumped me instead. Now I’m unexpectedly upset about it…with all the crying…pathetic.” 

Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey’s shoulder, pulling the younger woman into a brief hug. Charlie was surprised when Joey didn’t pull out of the embrace and instead settled herself against Charlie’s body. Joey nuzzled her face against Charlie’s shoulder as she tried to stop her tears from flowing but Charlie could still feel them seeping against her shirt. Joey’s right hand wrapped around Charlie’s hip and Charlie entangled their hands softly. 

Charlie stared down at the upset woman, “Oh you wanted to break things off…um…wow. Sorry I wasn’t expecting…I…Jo…it’s not pathetic to be upset over being dumped. It’s hard accepting the person doesn’t want to be with you…so you are allowed a bit of time to mourn the relationship.” Joey sniffled and looked up at Charlie, “It shouldn’t be this hard when it’s what I wanted too. Maybe I’m just scared…’cause now there’s nothing standing in my way.” 

Charlie creased her eyebrows, desperate to know what Joey meant. Joey swallowed deeply, “I…uh…that part doesn’t matter right now.” Charlie nodded sadly at the fact Joey was closing up again, “Um…so this probably isn’t any of my business…but why did you both end things with each other? I thought you really liked her…is this about last night? ‘Cause you left your date with her to come help me? I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I’d be risking your relationship by being so selfish and asking for your help. This is all my fault. I’ll go talk to Kaitlyn and tell her I’ll stop being so dependent on you. I want to fix this, Jo…I’ll go to her place and see her and…I don’t know where she lives…you’re not gonna tell me are you?” 

Joey smiled sadly at Charlie’s ramblings. She was thankful that Charlie had ignored her first question about why she and Kaitlyn had ended things but now felt guilty that Charlie immediately blamed herself for the breakup. Joey snuggled against Charlie’ body, “No, I’m not gonna tell you where she lives because you don’t have to go and try and fix my relationship for me, Charlie. It’s not your fault. I know I’m…confused and upset about the way things ended…but this really was the right thing…for both of us.” 

Charlie lent down and brushed her lips against Joey’s forehead, “Okay…if that’s how you really feel. I won’t try and fix this. Why don’t I…go and get us some ice cream and instead of dinner we’ll have a girlie night and pig out on ice cream and watch some sappy DVD’s?” Joey sighed gently, “That sounds nice, Charlie…but…um…can we just…stay here like this for a little while? I just…can you just hold me?” 

Charlie tenderly maneuvered herself and curled her legs up on the side of the couch. She lent her head against the top of Joey’s, silently unsure if she could console the woman in her arms without breaking down herself, “Of course I can…anything for you. Just tell me when you’re ready…I’ve got your favourite ice cream in the freezer.” Joey clung to Charlie, “Cookies ‘n’ cream?” Charlie couldn’t help but breathe in Joey’s scent, “Could it be any other flavour? I love that I still know you.” 

“I love it too,” Joey confessed, before she frowned, “Charlie…you said before in your ramblings that you’re…dependent on me. Is that how you feel?” Charlie closed her eyes as she continued to hold the woman close to her, “I do kinda…but I don’t mean it in a bad way. I like depending on someone just to get me through things. Before you…I never let myself depend on anyone except for me. I like the way that we both help each other no matter what. We’re not…too dependent on each other, are we?” Joey shrugged, “Maybe we are…but it’s one of the things I loved when we were together.” 

Charlie blinked back a tear, “Maybe it’s why we took our break-up so badly. One day we were each other’s everything’s…the next…it was hard been torn apart like that. Days gone by huh? Did you ever think we’d end up here, back then?” “I’d thought I’d lost you for good…when I walked out on you with Riley…I wish I could take it back,” Joey confessed timidly. 

Charlie squeezed Joey’s hand, “There’s a lot of things I wish I could take back too…losing you…it’s at the top of my list no question. So…ah since I’m not really feeling guilty anymore for being the reason Kaitlyn broke up with you…you know for being pissed off at you for coming to my rescue last night…it’s just you never answered my question on why the pair of you broke up. So…why did you?” 

Joey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that there was no possible way she could avoid the question without Charlie probing further for the truth. Joey bit her lip, “Because I wasn’t in love with her and I never would be...when I’m…” “Oh…when you’re…?” Charlie whispered trying to entice Joey to continue. 

_When I’m still in love with you,_ Joey thought, willing Charlie to read her mind for fear she wasn’t gonna be able to voice the truth. 

Charlie stared deep into Joey’s eyes, pleading to know what was behind the sadness in them, “When you’re…?” 

Joey didn’t falter when she finally found the courage, she needed in Charlie’s loving expression, “When I’m still in love with you…” 


	58. Shocked Into Speechlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as she's wanted it, Charlie is still stunned by Joey's confession that she's still in love with her. Will Charlie manage to find the words to convey her own feelings to Joey? Will #Jarlie decide to start putting the pieces of their marriage back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more to TOAMBS for your lovely comments! So glad you liked all the #Jarlie sweetness. The fic has been building up to this point so I hope you enjoy these next few chapters!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**   

Charlie’s eyes widened at Joey’s confession. Her mouth opened and closed several times and she was embarrassed to admit that she was shocked into speechlessness. It was everything she dreamed of for Joey to be admitting to her that she still loved her and now her dream was coming true…and she had no idea how to respond.  

Joey’s expression fell at Charlie’s silence, “I…uh…” Charlie could see the look on Joey’s face and knew if she didn’t do anything she was about to lose her, so forced herself to form words out of the ones clouding her mind, “I…can you repeat that?”  

Joey fought back tears as she confessed her hearts’ desire for the second time in a minute, “I’m…I’m still in love with you.” Charlie disentangled her hand from Joey’s and brought it up to stroke Joey’s cheek, “I might need you…to tell me that one more time…so I know this is really happe--” “I love you…I always have,” Joey interrupted in a hushed tone.  

Charlie continued staring at Joey wide-eyed, “I don’t know what to say.” Joey found her empty hand fiddling anxiously with the edge of Charlie’s shirt, “Saying…I love you too…would be a good place to start.”  

Charlie suddenly relaxed against the woman she was holding, “I can think of a better one.” Joey frowned in confusion but closed her eyes when she felt Charlie press her lips against her own. The kiss was soft and tender, only lasting several seconds, and Joey felt a sense of loss when Charlie withdrew from the kiss. Charlie pressed their foreheads together, as several tears slipped down her cheek, “I love you too.”  

Joey smiled shyly, “I kinda think you need to repeat that too.” Charlie stroked her fingers against Joey’s cheek, “I love you…do you need me to say it again?” Joey nodded boldly. “I love you…I never stopped loving you,” Charlie whispered. Joey closed her eyes, but smiled softly as she felt Charlie graze their noses against each other, “I thought you hated me.”  

Another tear slipped down Charlie’s cheek, “I never hated you…not at any time. Even when we were at our worst…I still loved you.” Joey nodded gently and opened her eyes to stare into Charlie’s eyes, “But…the last few weeks…I thought you’d given up…” Charlie held Joey close, “I was trying to move on…but I couldn’t…so then I just pretended I was okay with the fact you’d never love me back. I couldn’t pretend anymore…I wanted to tell you how I feel so many times.”  

Joey bit her lip, “Sounds like what I’ve been going through…it’s why I intended to break up with Kaitlyn…I couldn’t pretend anymore. I needed to tell you how I really feel…even if it meant I could lose you if you didn’t…feel the same way.” “I do feel the same way,” Charlie reassured her, then pausing, “What…what does this mean for us now? I mean…just saying we love each other doesn’t…fix things.”  

Joey licked her lips, “That’s part of why I wanted to talk to you tonight…only we were supposed to do this over dinner instead of us crying on the couch together…I want a second chance, Charlie. I want to try again with you…and see if we can fix this marriage…and our family…together.”  

Charlie gingerly grazed her finger along Joey’s cheek and followed across to her lips, “I’ll give you a second chance…will you be giving me a second chance?” As Charlie’s finger travelled along Joey’s lips, Joey lent forward and kissed it gently, “I want this to work between us…so yes I can forget the past and only concentrate on our future.”  

The corners of Charlie’s lips curled into a smile, “The past doesn’t matter anymore…we have to work on our marriage to save it. Only…can we…maybe take things slow?” “If that’s what we need to do to help save our family…of course we can. So…how slow exactly?” Joey queried.  

Charlie shrugged, “Like I said before…saying ‘I love you’ doesn’t fix things. We still have to talk about all this properly…I know we have to concentrate on the future…but we have to discuss our problems we had in the past and still have now honestly otherwise we’re setting ourselves up for another breakdown in our marriage. We just need to communicate more about what we want and how we can fix things. Goes without saying but we need to trust each other. Does that…sound alright with you?”  

Joey nodded and breathed deeply, “Yes…we’ll sit down and talk this through so we know what we have to face to get through this…together. Only…can we maybe have this talk tomorrow? I just…I want you to hold me so I can fall asleep in your arms…or is that moving too fast?”  

Charlie stared deeply into Joey’s eyes, “That sounds perfect. It’s not moving too fast at all. When I say ‘take things slow’…I’m not just talking about the physical side of our relationship…I more mean the emotional side. The physical side comes naturally…but we have to balance our emotional side so we can really make things work.”  

“That’s smart Charlie…it’s what we have to do,” Joey agreed, then chewing on the inside of her mouth, “We can’t tell Riley about this yet…can we?” Charlie squeezed Joey’s shoulder, “I think we need to keep our…reconciliation a bit…quiet. I know he'll be beyond thrilled if we can make this work...I just don't want to...” Joey sighed, “You don't want to disappoint him if we can't make this work again and we end up...back where we were eleven months ago.”  

“I don't want to get his hopes up too soon...we still have to talk about all this properly...I think we just need to take things as they come and...maybe give it a few weeks and once we know that we've gotten through the hardest parts...then we'll tell him together,” Charlie suggested.  

“I know he would want to know straight away so he can get back to been the happy kid that we’ve sort of lost this year…but you’re right. We need to take this at our own pace…if we try too hard to make this only about Riley and the other people who want us back together…we’ll be putting too much pressure on ourselves. And that’s the last thing we need when we’re trying to do this right,” Joey replied gently, then raising her eyebrow, “You know this…could get…difficult…trying to keep this a secret.”  

Charlie frowned, “It won’t be…that difficult…will it?” Joey ran her tongue over her bottom lip, “Well let’s see…while we try and work on repairing our marriage without letting our son know too soon. I guess that means we’re not allowed to kiss each other when he’s around…which is nearly all the time…hugging each other too much could give him a big hint and…”  

“So, pretty much we’re not allowed to be overly close to each other when he’s at home even though that closeness could help us work through our problems…? This will be fun,” Charlie pouted. “It’s just for a couple weeks and then we can tell him. We just have to be a bit careful when all three of us are home. I want us to sit him down properly and explain that even though it might’ve been a few weeks…we still have a lot of work to do before we can get back to the married life we enjoyed. And I don’t know about you but I really don’t want him to find out by catching us making out or something,” Joey replied sadly.  

Charlie tilted her head to the side, “Wouldn’t be the best thing for him to walk in on us like that. But we can always…maybe get Ruby or Aden to babysit him for a day or so each so we can have some time alone together to…talk and try and fix things.” “I think that sounds like a plan. Will you be…telling Ruby about…you know us?” Joey asked lightly. Charlie frowned, “I hadn't really thought about it. I know she'll be pleased...but you know, Rubes...she can have a big mouth when she doesn't mean to. What about Aden...you gonna tell him?”  

Joey bit down on her lip, “I thought you hated my relationship with him and how close we are...would it bother you if I did say I'd like to tell him?” Charlie sighed, “No...I've got to learn to trust that you'll start coming to me...if you have any problems or concerns about our relationship instead of going to him. You will, right?” “Of course, I will,” Joey agreed, “Besides I don't think I'll tell him straight away. I want to see if we can make this work first over the next few days...and then I'll tell him.”  

“Then maybe I can let Ruby know too in a few days,” Charlie decided, “That should give us at least a couple days to see if we can make this work between us.” Joey lent her head against Charlie's shoulder, nuzzling against her neck softly, “We will make this work…I won’t have it any other way. I don’t want to lose you again…or be the selfish type of person who walks out on you again…I won’t do that.”  

Charlie rested her head against Joey’s, “I know that we agreed to take things slow…but Jo…are you sure this isn’t too soon for you? It was only a couple of hours ago that you were dating Kaitlyn.” Joey shifted uncomfortably but her voice was calm, “I know this might not be the best situation for us to be trying to save our marriage. But I feel like we’ve already wasted so much time. It’s been well over a year since things were really good for us…I want to get back to that place. I don’t want us to waste any more time when we could be trying to rekindle things.”  

Charlie nodded, “Okay…if you’re sure. Guess I’m just worrying about all the little things…that could come between us again.” “Well don’t…if we worry about these things too much…they’ll come between us again. We need to just concentrate on us…and what we want,” Joey insisted.  

Charlie smiled, “What I want is you. And for us to be a family again.” “Then that’s all we need to think about…and hope the rest comes along with it easily…and one day soon we will be a family again,” Joey promised.  

“Do you think the rest will come easy?” Charlie asked. Joey smiled slightly, “I guess we just have to wait and see if we can find a way to settle back into a relationship together.” Charlie rolled her tongue over her teeth, “Or…we don’t have to wait…” Gently raising her shoulder, indicating for Joey to lift her head from where it was rested against Charlie’s neck, Charlie looked deep into Joey’s eyes when she raised her head, “Kiss me.”  

Joey paused in slight terror, “What happened to moving too fast?” Charlie smiled warmly, “It’s just a kiss, Jo…that’s not moving too fast. Moving too fast is for us to assume all our problems are behind us and we’re an instant family again…but we have to start somewhere so we can get back to where we were before things feel apart. Kiss me.”  

Not needing to be told three times by her wife, Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand before leaning closer to her. Joey wavered for a moment, her lips inches from Charlie’s and she watched as Charlie grew frustrated in anticipation. Then finally Joey closed the gap between them and her lips melted against Charlie’s.  

The kiss was also soft and tender like the previous one but this one lasted a few seconds longer. As they broke apart their lips dangled ever so close to one another. Joey smiled contently, “This feels so right…maybe the rest will come easy for us.” Charlie nodded before lifting her hand to cup Joey’s face and bringing their lips back together.  

Each kiss was lasting longer than the last as the women were getting used to the feeling of kissing the other after so long. After several soft and innocent kisses, Charlie pressed her tongue against Joey’s lower lip. Joey immediately parted her lips to allow Charlie’s tongue into her mouth to tangle gently with her own. The two women moaned softly at the contact as their tongues danced together gently.  

It didn’t take them long to readjust to the sensations of kissing one another and they were soon making out comfortably in their position on the couch, although deep down they were trying not to get their hopes up too soon that their relationship could be mended so easily. Though they were too deeply involved in their long-awaited passion to hear the front door open...    



	59. I Love You Guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey have been back together for all of 10 minutes and want to keep their reconciliation under wraps as they work through their way back to the place where their marriage was strong and their love for one another was never-ending. But their cover is immediately blown. Who will it be and will they be able to keep Charlie and Joey's secret?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**  

“Hey ho,” Ruby announced happily as she strolled through the living room without taking any notice of Charlie and Joey kissing on the couch, “Just here to pick up one of Riley’s books that he’s desperate for his big sister to read him and you know me, best sister ever. I’ll probably drop him home in a few hours when he’s getting tired.” Then noticing the pair kissing, Ruby exasperated, “Oh get a room you two!”  

Charlie and Joey pulled apart from their kiss, and stared on at Ruby in complete shock that she had seen them together yet she strolled straight past them down the hallway without batting an eyelid. Charlie raised her eyebrows at Joey and whispered, “Did she not realize what we were doing?” Joey’s mouth opened and closed as she was unable to respond.  

Right on cue, Ruby suddenly walked backwards into the room. Taking a moment before she turned to them, Ruby’s face was full of bewilderment, “Okay maybe I’m just plain crazy but were you two just kissing?” Charlie and Joey both gazed at each other uncertainly as they tried to comprehend Ruby’s reaction and were unsure of how things could work between them after promising to keep things quiet while they worked on their marriage.  

Not receiving an answer from either woman, Ruby looked at them sternly and continued, “Because you know I’m used to walking in on you two making out and generally grossing me out by your constant affections for one another but you know that hasn’t exactly happened in quite some time now. So, can one of you tell me that I’m not crazy and you really were kissing?”  

Charlie sighed gently and took Joey’s hand in her own before turning back to her daughter, “We were kissing, Rubes.” Ruby opened her mouth to show her support but then held back gently, “And was this…’out of habit kissing’ or ‘I’m lonely and desperate and need someone to comfort me kissing’…or was it…’kissing kissing’?” Joey glanced up at Ruby, “It was…’kissing kissing.’”  

Ruby suddenly shocked both of the girls when she leapt forwards towards them and leaning over the back of the couch, she wrapped her arms around each of their shoulders in a massive hug. Ruby then pulled back, “Now is it…’we’re back together kissing’ or…? God I’m so shell shocked I can’t even find an alternative.” Charlie smiled gently, “It was…’we’re back together kissing’…but--”  

Charlie didn’t have time to finish as Ruby lunged forwards and pulled the girls into a hug again, “I love you guys! I mean this is like…the best news ever! Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that? I mean I knew it would happen eventually but the fact that it has finally happened is just…oh I can’t think of a word to describe how happy I am for you two! And what about Riley…? Wow he is gonna be completely over the moon about this! Aww the Buckton and Collins families are back together at last! I seriously…love you guys!”  

Charlie sighed once more and allowed Ruby to continue rambling on. She knew she had to wait until Ruby was done rambling as there was no interrupting Ruby Buckton when she was rambling like crazy. Charlie squeezed Joey’s hand as Ruby finally finished her rant and Charlie saw her chance to explain.  

Ruby was still lent over the back of the couch with her arms around the two women when Charlie looked up at her and whispered, “Rubes…” Ruby frowned, “Geez, Charlz, why do you look so painfully sad right now? You’re supposed to feel on top of the world! You finally got your wife back!” Charlie took a deep breath, “Rubes, do you want to sit down for a moment?”  

Ruby nodded and walked around the couch. Charlie and Joey shuffled to one side. Charlie smiled shyly as Joey sat against her and leaned back against Charlie’s chest. Charlie immediately wrapped her arms around the younger woman and smiled brighter when Joey entangled their hands together.  

Ruby grinned at the pair, “Oh you two are just so cute! You’re looking at each other the way you did when you first got together. It’s been so long since I’ve seen those looks on your faces.” Charlie squeezed Joey’s hand, “Rubes…what I was trying to tell you before…yes Joey and I are back together. But…we’re not making anything official.”  

Ruby’s smile faded, “Why not?” Joey smiled at Ruby trying to allay Ruby’s fears, “Because this…us getting back together…it literally just happened not a few moments before you walked in on us. Charlie and I have realized that we’re still in love with each other but we need to be realistic about our future and our marriage. Our problems don’t just disappear with three little words. We’re just gonna take things slow. We were…kinda hoping we could keep our reconciliation a secret for at least a few weeks so we’re not under any pressure or expectations that we can’t fail again…obviously that didn’t work.”  

Ruby nodded gently at the pair, “Wow…I guess you two have really thought this through properly. It’s good that you’re not ignoring your problems…it sounds like you’re doing this the right way. I’m proud of you.” “Thanks, Rubes,” Charlie grinned, “We do want to do this the right way. We still need to sit down properly and discuss…you know what our expectations are and what we have to do to avoid ending up in the same place we did last year but we’ve made a big step today in deciding that we want to save this marriage by giving it another chance.”  

Ruby had tears in her eyes, “God I’m just so happy for you guys. I am so relieved you’re gonna give each other another chance. I’ve wanted this from you two since the moment you split. It tore me apart about how it was such a horrible thing for you to go through and I wasn’t even the person going through it.”  

Joey cleared her throat, “I probably should have done this a long time ago…I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. I’m sorry, Rubes…when I walked out on Charlie…it didn’t occur to me that you would think I neglected to think about you in my decision and how hard it was for you to lose…a semi-parent. Charlie told me several weeks ago that that’s how you felt and that’s why you spent several months refusing to speak to me because I didn’t include you when I decided to separate from Charlie.  

Of course, I thought about you, Rubes. You’re my family…and you probably kept me here as long as you could have. But no matter how much I loved you…and Charlie…I was desperately unhappy in my marriage…and I couldn’t let you be the reason for me to stay. Charlie needed to be the one to give me a reason to stay…and while she couldn’t do so then…we’ve both changed and grown-up and now she is willing to give me reasons to save my marriage. I should have tried to talk to you about this back when you weren’t talking to me…but once I’d walked away from the pair of you…I was ashamed of what I’d done to my family. I didn’t want to look you in the eyes and feel the guilt of abandoning you. I’m sorry, Ruby.”   Several tears were rolling down Ruby’s cheeks, “I forgive you. It’s okay, Joey…I understand that you couldn’t stay with Charlie for my sake. It’s like staying for only Riley’s sake too. Parents can’t just remain unhappily married for the sake of their kids. Lucky for us…the time away from each other did what it was meant to for both of you – bring you back together when you’re ready to be together. Wow I’m still in such shock that this is really happening! I’m so sorry about walking into the house unannounced…just even though Geoff’s place feels like home now…this place will always be my home with you guys.”  

“And you’ll always be welcome back here no matter what,” Charlie informed her, “Although, Rubes…the thing is…” Ruby nodded knowingly, “You’re not ready to tell people yet about your decision and want me to keep this to myself, right?”  

“I know it’s not in your nature to keep secrets to yourself…but we could really do with just a tiny bit of privacy while we sort through a few things and make sure that this is the right thing for us at this point in time,” Charlie informed her gently. Ruby made an action that her lips were sealed and she threw away the key, “Your secrets safe with me. Though it’s not officially lying to Geoffrey by not telling him I think I can manage with that. Your son on the other hand…”  

Joey smiled, “Yeah we know that he’ll be absolutely thrilled by the news. But he’s the reason why we have to do this right and though it will be hard not to let him know that we’re back together…not to mention trying not to act on it when he’s around…it’ll be better this way than breaking his heart all over again if things…don’t work out.”  

Ruby lent towards the pair, “That’s completely understandable. Though if you want to try and keep it a secret from him…you might want to try NOT making out on the couch and letting him catch you!” Both women blushed scarlet at Ruby’s suggestion.  

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Things never change with you two, do they? Anyway…I should grab that book Ry wants and get back home before they wonder where I am. Do you…um…actually would you like it if…maybe Ry stays with Geoff and I tonight? That’ll…give you two some privacy for the evening so you can start to…rekindle things properly.”  

Charlie blushed an even deeper red at Ruby’s insinuation, but was too embarrassed to explain to her daughter that Joey and she were taking things slow, “Actually, Rubes…that would be great. Are you sure it’ll be okay?” “Hey didn’t I say when I walked in here that I was the best sister ever? Course it’s okay for the lil man to stay over the night,” Ruby grinned, “So, since that’s settled, I’m gonna get out of your way and hope you have a good evening. I’m so proud of the pair of you for giving things another go. You both deserve this happiness.”  

Charlie and Joey watched as Ruby skipped happily down the hallway to Riley’s bedroom. Joey looked up at Charlie, “Well that didn’t go so badly now, did it?” Charlie smiled down at her wife, “Depends on how long Ruby can keep this a secret. So…looks like we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight…do you want us to go make a start on dinner?”  

“I’m actually not that hungry anymore,” Joey answered, “I just…I think I’d like to stay here with you and relax in your arms.” “Well in that case I’m not hungry either,” Charlie giggled, “Although the thought of relaxing and after what we’ve just been through today…while it’s been the best day in a long time for me…I’m kinda feeling quite tired.” Joey nodded, “Me too.”  

Charlie lent down gingerly and was comforted when Joey lent up to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. Just as their kiss began to deepen, Ruby came strolling back through the living room. Ruby rolled her eyes at the pair on the couch, “Okay now seriously…get a room you two! Am I gonna have to resort back to knocking on doors before I enter any room in this house again?”  

Charlie broke their kiss, and while she blushed deeply, she replied happily, “Good night, Ruby.” Ruby took the hint that the pair wanted to be left alone, and continued walking out of the room but not without having the last word, “God knows what’s worse…watching the pair of you fight like crazy people or making out like teenagers who need to get a room!”  

Once the pair heard Ruby open and close the front door, they sighed gently at one another. Charlie then looked down at Joey anxiously, “Do you want to…um…ah…get a room?” Joey frowned, “I thought…” Charlie took a deep breath and replied calmly, “No I know…I didn’t mean it the way…Ruby meant it. I just…well we’re both tired and not hungry…so maybe we should get some rest.”  

Joey nodded awkwardly and pulled back from Charlie as she stood up. Charlie could see the uncertainty in Joey’s eyes, and standing up herself she faced her wife and took her hands in her own, “I meant…we should get some rest…together. Do you want to…um…you know…sleep in my…our room tonight? Or is that moving too fast? It’s fine if you don’t and you’d prefer to sleep alone in your room tonight which is probably--”  

Joey stopped Charlie in her ramblings by kissing her softly. Then squeezing Charlie’s hands, Joey whispered, “C’mon…let’s go to sleep so tomorrow can get here sooner.” Charlie smiled as Joey led her towards their bedroom.  

When they reached the door, Charlie stepped around Joey and opened the door to enter the bedroom first. Charlie turned back to Joey and was disappointed to see that Joey had frozen at the doorway. Trying not to show her disappointment, Charlie stepped up to Joey and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Joey’s arms snaked around to sit themselves on the small of Charlie’s back and she stared up at Charlie.  

“This is a lot for you, isn’t it?” Charlie realized. Joey nodded sadly, “I just…haven’t been back in this room properly for…quite some time. All the memories we shared here together…” Charlie pressed her lips against Joey’s forehead, “If this is too much for you, we don’t have to sleep in here together. We can wait until you’re ready.”  

Joey smiled gently, “I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight so I can wake up tomorrow and know this is really happening for us. And although it’s a little…strange being back here with you after such a long time…I can’t think of a better place to fall asleep with you.” “I love you,” Charlie whispered. Joey cuddled up to Charlie, “I love you too.”  

Leaning down for one more kiss, Charlie then led Joey towards their bed. Charlie once again saw a flicker of uncertainness cross Joey’s face, “You still take the right side of the bed, right?” Joey nodded hesitantly, “Yes…if that’s…comfortable with you.” Charlie held Joey in her arms again, “I haven’t slept on that side of the bed since you left.”  

Joey nodded at Charlie’s confession, then pulling out of Charlie’s embrace, she awkwardly sat down on the bed and started taking her shoes off. Charlie also took Joey’s lead and bent down to take her own shoes off. Knowing it was far too soon to be sleeping in the same bed without their clothes on Charlie stood by the bedside table and started taking off her watch and necklace.  

Charlie watched Joey out of the corner of her eye as the younger girl tentatively slipped beneath the covers of the bed and moved over to the right side of the bed. Charlie flicked the light switch off, clouding the room in darkness before joining Joey under the covers of the bed.  

Taking a moment to gaze at the younger woman who was lying on the bed facing away from her, Charlie shyly reached out and slipped her arm around Joey’s waist, spooning her gently from behind. Joey fell into the comfortable embrace and held Charlie’s hand against her waist, “Good night, Charlie.”  

Charlie snuggled her face against Joey’s shoulder, lightly kissing the exposed skin, “Sweet dreams, Joey. I love you.” “I love you too,” Joey replied as the pair comfortably fell asleep in each other’s arms.  


	60. No Bottling Up Any Feelings Or Resentments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey wake up in one another's arms for the first time in more than a year. Why doesn't Joey want to wake up? Charlie and Joey need to do a bit of that responsible adulting and talk through how they can make their marriage work this time around. Joey takes her turn to be honest with Charlie about how she wants them to repair their lives together.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty**  

The sun rose up as it normally did every morning but this morning two women were lying in each other’s arms for the first time in over a year. Charlie woke up first and was surprised to find herself wrapped around a familiar body.  

Then yesterday’s events came rushing back at her and Charlie smiled happily. She tried blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she squeezed Joey’s waist. Though she loved watching her wife sleeping, Charlie desperately wanted to see the look on Joey’s eyes as she woke up in her arms. She didn’t want to admit it but Charlie wanted some reassurance once more from her wife that she was happy with their decision to give their marriage another go.  

“Joey,” Charlie whispered as she circled her fingers along the edge of Joey’s shirt. Joey stretched her legs out slightly and Charlie was comforted when Joey’s legs entangled against her own. Charlie pressed her lips against Joey’s shoulder, “Joey…wake up, sweetie.” Charlie raised her head to look down at her wife as Joey began stretching slowly again but her eyes remained closed. Charlie tightened her embrace of the young woman, as she pleaded, “Are you awake, baby?”  

Joey finally showed signs that she had been roused from her sleep but continued to leave her eyes closed, then she finally whispered, “I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to open my eyes.” Charlie swallowed hard and tried not to pull away from her lover, “Oh…why?”  

Joey sighed gently, “Because if I do then I’m just gonna find out that us getting back together is another dream…and I really don’t think I could go through that again.” Charlie quirked her head to the side, “Another dream?” Joey could sense Charlie’s confusion, “I’ll…explain that dream part to you another time…when you’re incredibly drunk and won’t remember a word I say so you won’t laugh about it constantly at my expense.”  

Charlie pursed her lips, “Sounds like it could’ve been an interesting dream. Well it’s a good thing us getting back together isn’t a dream. Open your eyes, Jo.” “Don’t wanna,” Joey pouted. Charlie couldn’t help but giggle at Joey’s fear that them getting back together was only a dream and she gently pulled at Joey’s hips. With her eyes still closed, Joey allowed Charlie to roll her over so they were face to face.  

Charlie smiled at the woman before her and gently pressed her lips against Joey’s hoping to convince Joey to open her eyes. Joey moaned softly at the kiss but kept her eyes shut. Charlie pressed their bodies together and grazed their noses against each other’s, “Open your eyes, baby. I promise you this isn’t a dream.”  

Joey reluctantly opened her eyes and smiled gently as she came face to face with her wife. “Morning,” Charlie whispered. “Good morning,” Joey replied as she continued staring into Charlie’s joyful eyes. Charlie softly pecked Joey on the lips, “See…not a dream. I’m really here and so are you.” “But what if this is just ‘dream us’ waking up as part of my dream and I’m really gonna wake up alone soon?” Joey whispered sadly.  

Charlie ran her hand up and down Joey’s back, “I don’t know what I need to do to prove this isn’t a dream…but I’ll do it.” Joey licked her lips shyly, “Kiss me and tell me you love me.” Charlie pulled Joey towards her as she kissed her gently and gradually deepened the kiss until Joey groaned softly, then breaking the kiss, Charlie stared into her eyes, “I love you…do you believe me now?”  

“I’m starting to,” Joey smiled as she timidly shifted her body down lower against Charlie’s until she could rest her head on Charlie’s chest. Charlie grinned at Joey’s action, feeling comfortable having her wife embrace her lovingly, “How did you sleep last night, Jo?” Joey settled against Charlie’s body, “Better than I have in a year. My bed at Aden’s and even Ruby’s old bed here…they were always just missing something I needed to fall asleep comfortably – you.”  

Charlie smiled at Joey’s confession, “Same here. I hated waking up every morning without you. I hope those days are behind us.” “I hope so too,” Joey told her. Charlie chewed on her lip, “So…I guess we still need to have this proper talk…about where we want to go from here. Do you…maybe want to do it now…or are you too tired?” Joey swallowed deeply, “As much as I wish we could just lie together like this all day…Ruby will probably be bringing Riley home in the next hour or so…so I guess while we still have some privacy, we should do this now.”  

Charlie reluctantly untangled herself from Joey’s embrace and sat up against the bed head. She was pleasantly surprised when instead of sitting next to her, Joey curled up against her and placed her head against Charlie’s chest and wrapped her arm over Charlie’s hip. Charlie slipped her arm around Joey’s shoulders and comfortably started stroking her hand up and down Joey’s arm. Joey smiled as she felt Charlie’s chest rise up and down with her breathing.  

“So…” Charlie nervously began, “I guess if we have to talk about this…honestly and properly…the things we have to discuss about trying to save our marriage would be…to break it up into our wants and needs, as well as our dislikes and…expectations of what we want from this marriage. Do you want me to go first?”  

Joey shook her head, “No…I’m the wronged party for walking out on our marriage so I should go first.” “Joey,” Charlie started to scold her, but Joey held up her hand, “It’s the truth, Charlie…we’re been honest here and we wouldn’t have gone through so many problems if I had of given you the chance you deserved back then.” Charlie silently nodded, but smiled as Joey held onto her tighter.  

Joey took a deep breath, “Okay…first thing we have to discuss honestly…my wants and needs. Though they might be similar topics they still share differences. I want you to include me in decisions you make in your life especially your career. Though it didn’t bother me as much as finding out you turned down higher positions in the city…in the last few months you walked away from your job and then re-joined the station on a part-time basis without talking to me about it. I know we were separated and your career is yours…I just want to be included from now on.”  

“I will,” Charlie promised.  

“Thank you,” Joey whispered, “Now I hate bringing this up…but I hated the hours you used to constantly work at the station. I felt like you were doing that to keep away from me ‘cause you were happier there than with me and Riley at home. I know you want to argue that fact…but…I’m just telling you how I felt. I love how dedicated you are to your career and the people you save from the horrors of this world. I honestly would not mind if you decided to return to work full-time…just…I need you to try your hardest not to be consumed by the place and work all hours of the night and day there.  

I understand that you have to work night shifts on a rotation as it’s only fair to everyone else working there but I want you to try and limit those shifts so you’re not covering them all the time. I need you home at night sometimes so I can fall asleep properly knowing your safe at home with me instead of off possibly getting yourself hurt or…I just need you safe here with me more often then you used to be.”  

“That’s not even a question. I won’t go back full-time unless you are sure it’s the right decision and no more than several grave yard shifts every month,” Charlie declared.  

Joey reached up and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, before placing her hand back against Charlie’s hip, “I want you to start telling me if you ever feel like you’re not a good enough mum or your disappointing our son. I also need you to tell me if you are feeling threatened by Aden because biologically, he’s related to Riley by blood or that at times Riley gets really close to Aden.  

I know you might not see it but you are a good mother to Ry. He loves you so much and yes it was hard on him…on both of you this year when you were separated from each other with him living at Aden’s and only seeing you several times a week but you proved to him and me just how dedicated you are to him. I love you for that.  

As for Aden…I can’t imagine how hard it would be to feel for a second that Riley wasn’t my son and is instead Aden’s biologically but biology means nothing to Riley. I think deep down he knows that Aden’s his father which is why they have such a strong bond but he does not see Aden as his parent. You are that role in his life, not Aden. Aden gets to do all the fun God parent stuff but he is not raising him like you do. Okay…so can you just…talk to me if any of that kind of stuff worries you?”  

“Absolutely,” Charlie told her as she wiped several tears from her eyes at Joey’s declaration about how confident she was that Charlie was a good parent.  

“Though I could probably go on forever about my wants and needs, I’m only bringing up the most important now. We can discuss any further ones when they arise. And the final important one is…I just need you. I need the woman I fell in love with and the woman who I fell back in love with recently. I need you to be that person for me because I am desperately in love with her. I’m not saying I hate the person you became when you were never around…I still loved her deeply but…she just wasn’t the woman I married,” Joey said quietly.  

“I want to be the woman you married more than anything and I promise I’ll never change back to that shell of a person I was a year ago,” Charlie pledged.  

Joey nodded her head against Charlie’s chest, “I know…and I trust you. So, I guess…we’re onto the ‘dislikes category’ now. Um…I guess it’s safe to say that my dislikes would all relate to my needs and wants. Like I said I didn’t hate the woman you were a year ago…but a huge part of me disliked her and ended up blaming myself for turning her into who she was.  

I disliked the way you would always throw yourself into your work when we were starting to have problems instead of coming to me and talking about them. And I know that I should’ve tried harder to break through to you and get both of us to talk about our mounting problems instead of avoiding them so I guess I disliked the way both of us handled our problems. I don’t want to dislike that woman again. I want to love the way you can be courageous and face your problems like the way you faced the fear of being with me and having people know we were in a relationship.”  

“As long as we’re together…anything’s possible,” Charlie whispered.  

Joey exhaled, “I didn’t like the way you…whether you knew you did it or not…the way you silently questioned my feelings for you and why I would want to be with you. I know it’s different now because I still have a way to go to prove that I really do love you and can’t bear the thought of living without you but when I do…I need you to trust me completely. And I need you to trust yourself more importantly. I want you to come to me if you do feel insecure about the way I feel about you rather than bottling it up okay?”  

Charlie nodded, “Check…no bottling up any feelings or resentments.”  

Joey reached out for Charlie’s hand and squeezed it, “I disliked the way you made me feel like I was never important enough to you…that your job came first before our family. There were so many times we tried to plan holidays away but had to cancel them because the station couldn’t cope without you. I don’t want to feel that way again. Basically, I don’t want to dislike anything about you. I love you and once we get these small things sorted, I want to focus on all the things I love about you.”  

Charlie lent down and kissed Joey lightly on the top of her head, “You and our son are both my number one priorities. If it wasn’t for work being a necessity for money believe me, I wouldn’t be there at all. I want us to spend more time together as a family and I especially want us to have time away together from this town with our son. A family holiday might be just what we need when we find our way through this. I want to prove to you how much I’ve changed.”  

“I like the sound of that,” Joey whispered. “Me too. I just want to find a way to be close to you again and to go back to when things were good for us,” Charlie confessed.  

Joey closed her eyes as she felt Charlie’s chest continue to rise and fall in a comfortable pattern, “Then lastly…expectations…I don’t expect things to suddenly go back to normal straight away. I do accept that this will take some time but I don’t care how much time it takes just as long as we do this right. I expect both of us to be a little more honest with each other about everything we’re feeling. I trust you completely and I expect that you be comfortable enough for you to trust me completely.  

I know that you have changed so much these last few months but I don’t expect you to be perfect and change everything about you. I love you for who you are. There are just the little things that I need like feeling I’m important to you and that you focus more on the family you have instead of your job. I don’t need to be told every time we see each other that you love me, I just need you to be here for me through everything.  

Um…the physical side of our relationship…like we agreed…we’ll take things slow. I don’t expect us to rush straight back into a physical relationship but I’m hoping it won’t take too long to balance that over the next…I dunno…week or so I guess.  

Ah…I guess I expect us to be in a good stable place when we tell Riley that we’re back together. If he finds out too soon…well you know how devastated he’ll be if things don’t…work out. And I guess the last expectation that I have…is the one I don’t want to have at all. If this...us getting back together...if it doesn’t work...will you hate me forever and expect me to move out again?”  

Charlie saw the tears brimming Joey’s eyes and gently wiped them away, “I could never hate you forever. I know that we can’t put every single thought into thinking that there’s no way our marriage could fail again because then neither of us are being realistic about the situation and we’ll then be doomed to fail for sure. I want us to only think positively and as long as we are completely honest with each other and trust this is what we want, we won’t fail. And...if this doesn’t work out like I hope...it would be hard to go back to once again being friends with you but I could never kick you out of the house. I couldn’t separate you from our son and I’d never want him to be taken away from me so no I wouldn’t expect you to leave your home. Whether we’re together or not...this will always be your home.”  

Joey smiled as she shuffled herself upwards and kissed Charlie lightly, “I love you and I know we are both going to do whatever it takes to make this work. We’ve gone through too much this last year to make it to this point...I’m not gonna lose you now.” Charlie pressed their lips back together deeply, “You have no idea how much I missed hearing you say that you love me. I think we might have to say it at least a few dozen times a day over the next few weeks to make up for not saying it over the past year.”  

Joey grinned, “You are so making this harder for us not to get caught out, aren’t you? But before we get ahead of ourselves...I guess...” Charlie ran her hand through Joey’s hair softly, “I guess it’s my turn to be honest about how I want us to save our marriage huh?”  


	61. Quest To Save This Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Charlie's turn to do a bit of adulting and talk to Joey about their reconciliation. Charlie's not quite one with words but is better at showing Joey how she feels about giving their marriage another chance. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS! I'm so glad you're happy that Jarlie are back together! #TeamJarlie doing a bit more adulting to get to where they need to be!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-One**  

Joey lay quietly against Charlie, happy to listen to the sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest and just the thought of Charlie’s heart beating for her made her smile shyly. Charlie chewed on her lip nervously, unsure of where to start in her chance to tell her wife how she wanted them to save their marriage. 

“So...do you want to start where I did...? Your wants and needs for me and our marriage?” Joey pushed lightly. 

Charlie sighed, “You know I’m not really good with speeches or the whole talking about my feelings thing. But I’ll put that aside and try and do this for you...as quickly as I possibly can. You covered quite a lot of our problems and what you need from me and I guess it’s very similar to what I want from you. 

I want both of us to be completely honest about...well everything really. If either of us are feeling insecure about even the smallest thing we need to make a promise to each other that we will talk about it rather than putting it to the side. That’s what we need to make this marriage work. We have to communicate and trust each other no matter what.” 

Joey smiled softly, “We will. I won’t be scared anymore about my feelings and I’ll be honest with you about everything. Just knowing you still love me gives me the strength to do this and save our marriage.” 

Charlie kissed the top of Joey’s head, “I need and want you to trust the fact that I’ve changed...we both have. I know I can never apologize enough for being the type of person that would abandon her family for her career...but I want you to be secure in the fact that work is no longer a priority to me. Yes, I still love my job, but making my family feel safe is the most important job I have. I can already tell you that I won’t be returning to the station full-time unless I know it won’t affect us or Ry in any way. I need to be here for both of you as much as I want to be here because I love you both so much.” 

“We both love having you around too,” Joey whispered, “You’re the strength and glue that holds our family together.” 

Charlie chuckled quietly, “No, I believe our son is the one that holds this family together. He’s the reason that I moved into Aden’s and refused to give up until I’d forged some kind of proper relationship with him and a more stable one with you. He’s also the reason why you agreed to move back home with us. And he sure is one of the biggest reasons why we’re trying to save this marriage.” 

“Yeah that sure is true,” Joey agreed, “So, what else do you want from this marriage?” 

Charlie pondered the thought for a moment, “I guess I just want us to be a proper family again. I know it won’t happen immediately…especially since we’re keeping things quiet for a while but once we’re stable and everyone knows about us…well like you said I think we’re due for a family holiday. So, what do you say we take a week or so off work and head up north for a holiday? See if we can re-connect properly?” 

Joey raised her eyebrow and stared up at Charlie, “Is this the kind of re-connecting that we should be doing in private instead of taking our son with us?” Charlie giggled, “Joey Collins, you have not changed a bit! Are you suggesting you would prefer a dirty week away with me over a PG-rated week away as a family…? Mmm I can see how that would appeal to you.” Joey chuckled, “Well both certainly have their perks…hotels can arrange baby-sitters for a few hours so we can have an evening alone, right? Either that or we just make sure we get a big apartment with the bedrooms far away from each other.” 

Charlie smiled, “So, I guess the family holiday is on. Just so you know…this holiday isn’t just for us to re-connect as a family…and a couple. I want us to do this kind of thing more often. You know make a regular thing of us going away on holidays. We never really got a chance to do that…pretty much the entire time we’ve been married. I mean we had our honeymoon and then we’ve had the odd trips up to the City to see Dad and Morag…and that’s pretty much it. All because I couldn’t get away from work…how depressing is that?” 

Joey stroked Charlie’s hand, “Well things have changed now and we won’t let either of our jobs get in the way of what we want. Things on the trawler have been busy the last couple weeks and the business seems to be back making money so everything seems to be falling into place. So, is there anything more you want or need?” 

Charlie shrugged, “You know I’m trying to think of how to discuss our marriage properly…with our wants, needs, dislikes and expectations…and you kinda summed it all up about what I want. As far as dislikes go, I don’t want to be the woman that you disliked either. I want to get back to being me…the woman you married and want to spend your life with. And I simply expect things will happen for us in their own time. I don’t want to have too many expectations…you know on when things will fall into place for us. I expect that there’s still some work for both of us to do and I’m prepared to do whatever it takes for us to save this marriage.” 

Joey smiled contently and stared up at Charlie, “Wow…you’re really not good with the speeches, are you? Wasn’t it you that suggested we have this whole ‘break it down into these categories talk so we can figure out where we need start off in our quest to save this marriage’? You know I thought my talk went for quite a bit longer and was more articulate on what I wanted.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Yeah well I told you I wasn’t good at speeches and you kinda summed up everything I wanted to say anyway. We just need to talk to each other and trust one another…and we’ll make this work.” “Yeah we will make it work,” Joey promised, “I'm tired of being scared about how I feel about you and feeling like I'm not good enough for you considering the way I've treated you this last year. I just want to be open and honest about how I feel.” 

“Me too,” Charlie agreed, “And you have to stop thinking you're not good enough for me. I'm guilty of thinking the same thing about myself. We both have to stop thinking like that. We've accepted that we've both made mistakes but we want to make up for them and make this marriage work and that's the only thing that matters okay?” 

“Okay...you're right. You know this honesty thing ain't half-bad,” Joey grinned. “We probably should have done this honesty thing sooner huh?” Charlie teased. Joey gently shifted herself so her head now rested under Charlie's chin and stared up at her wife, “Well I guess things had to happen in their own time when we were ready. I kinda feel silly now knowing that you still love me and I spent so much time doubting that.” “You're not the only one who feels like that but I'm glad we both found the courage to trust the way we feel,” Charlie whispered as she lent down and pressed her lips against Joey's forehead. 

“So...do we need to talk some more or do you think we just need to take things as they come and talk some more if we feel the need to?” Joey asked softly. Charlie eyed her lovingly, “I think we've done enough talking for today. Although I am not looking forward to the moment Ruby brings Riley home and I can't hold you in my arms anymore. I know it's for the best for the time being...but it's hard to imagine finally getting close to you again and not been able to show that.” 

Joey smiled and snuggled closer into Charlie's embrace, “Then I guess we'd better just enjoy this time we have. So...with last night being...kinda the best night's sleep we've both had in so long...do you think we can get away with sleeping in here together tonight or should we not risk it?” 

Joey watched as Charlie giggled softly and the pair both decided, “We'll risk it!” 

As the pair's giggling slowed down, Joey bit her lip as she felt Charlie brush her hand against her neck. Charlie smiled calmly at her wife as her fingers grazed the necklace around her neck and slipped the chain from under her shirt. Charlie's smile widened at the sight of Joey's wedding ring still dangling on the end of the chain. Charlie smiled nervously, “I was...just checking it was still there.” 

As Charlie's fingers dropped to hold the ring gently, Joey reached her hand up to entangle Charlie's hand. Joey smiled up at her, “I think I want to put my ring back where it belongs.” 

Charlie gazed at her surprised, “Are you sure?” Joey nodded positively, “It’s what I want. I feel like I’m ready to show you…in whatever small way this will mean that I love you.” Charlie lent down and pecked Joey on the lips, “It’s not a small way…it’s the best way possible. In fact…” 

Joey uncomfortably shifted from Charlie’s embrace when the older woman sat up slightly. Charlie dropped Joey’s ring and necklace from her fingers and reached over to the bedside table. Fumbling around for a moment, Joey watched as Charlie’s face soon relaxed and she pulled something off the table. Charlie looked at the woman sitting opposite her and uncurled her fingers to show Joey her wedding ring lying on her palm, “I feel ready too.” 

Joey blushed silently at Charlie’s gesture and as Charlie watched on, Joey slipped her hands behind her neck and undid her necklace. Joey quietly slipped the ring off the chain before re-connecting the chain around her neck. Sighing softly, Joey held her ring tightly in her hand and curled back against Charlie’s body. Charlie held out her hand and Joey placed her ring next to Charlie’s on her palm and entangled their hands. 

Charlie suddenly looked down at Joey, “Wait…what happens if someone notices you wearing your ring? I mean I only took mine off the other day. I doubt anyone noticed mine missing…except you noticed…of course.” Joey shrugged, “Let ém think what they want to think. I can just tell them I got hysterically sentimental about it and felt like trying it on again and now it won’t come off. Or maybe I should just be honest and tell them we're trying to make our marriage work again but want the privacy to do so.” “Sounds like a plan,” Charlie agreed, “I think anyone who did notice would just be happy for us and understand our reasons.” 

Joey disentangled her hand from Charlie's and gently rolling her ring between her thumb and index finger she smiled, “Big moment, huh?” Charlie suddenly frowned, “Wait, don't put your ring back on.” 

Joey's smile faded as she stared up at Charlie confused, “But I thought...” Charlie grinned calmly and pecked Joey on the lips, “Sorry didn't mean to scare you...I just meant...do you think maybe I can put your ring back on for you?” 

Joey relaxed and nodded, “Now see that's the woman I married.” Charlie blushed, “You mean the silly romantic who loved all the small things about being in a relationship with you?” “That's the one. I missed her. I’m glad she’s back,” Joey giggled as she placed her ring on Charlie’s palm and grinned shyly as she felt Charlie drop hers into her palm. Charlie smirked, “Are you sure? ‘Cause she sure could be insanely romantic at times…especially a time like this.” 

Joey watched Charlie in admiration as her wife reached out for her left hand and held gently onto her fingers. Charlie breathed deeply but continued to stare lovingly at the woman curled up against her body. Placing the ring at the tip of Joey’s ring finger, Charlie smiled contently, “I…Charlotte Buckton take you, Josephine Collins, from this day forwards to be my wife, my confidant and my always. I will forever love you and promise to be there for you no matter what…and I can’t keep a straight face while you’re laughing at me and totally stepping on my moment of wifeliness so you only get a portion of my vows that I made to you when we first got married.” 

Joey blushed deeply as she couldn’t help but laugh at Charlie’s impromptu recital of her wedding vows, “I’m sorry…but what can I say? I wasn’t expecting you to start reciting your vows. Now you are definitely the silly romantic woman I married.” Charlie rolled her eyes, “Well I could’ve gone on and completed them but now you’re making me feel all embarrassed for been all lovey-dovey romantic so I’m just gonna skip to the part where I put the ring on your finger.” 

Joey remained silent as she felt Charlie slide her wedding ring back on her ring finger. Once it was placed there, Charlie smiled, “There…back where it belongs.” Joey grinned back at her and lent up pressing their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss. 

Pulling out of the kiss, Joey held out Charlie’s wedding ring and motioned for Charlie to shift her hand so she could place the ring against the tip of Charlie’s ring finger, mirroring Charlie’s earlier action. 

Joey chewed on her lip for a moment before staring up at Charlie tenderly, “Well how can I not follow your romantic lead? I…Josephine Collins, take you, Charlotte Buckton, from this day forwards to be my wife. I knew from the first moment I met you that my life was about to change…and I’m forever grateful that you came into my life. Everything you do reminds me of just how much you love me and for that I promise to love you and stand by you for the rest of my life. I will always be devoted to you and I can’t wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together.” 

Smiling happily, Joey slid the ring onto Charlie’s ring finger and gazed at it softly, “There…now yours is like mine…back with it belongs. And now I officially pronounce us…wife and wife. Is this the part where I get to kiss my bride?” Looking back up at Charlie, Joey swallowed deeply as she noticed tears welling up in Charlie’s eyes, “Hey…don’t cry…it's all okay…unless is this…happy crying?” Charlie nodded her head as a few tears spilt down her cheeks, “Yes silly…of course this is happy crying. I’ve just…wanted this for so long and now I can’t believe it’s really happening.” 

Joey curled back up against Charlie’s body, and pressed their foreheads together, “Well believe it babe…I know I woke up not believing it…but this is real. You and I are never gonna be torn apart again.” Charlie nodded, “I know we’re not. I love you too much to let anything happen between us again.” “Damn straight we won’t,” Joey agreed. 

Charlie wiped away her tears, “Can we just…stay here like this until we hear Ruby bringing Riley home?” “No doubt Ruby will make it a cunningly loud entrance because she’ll think we’re…um…so I don’t think we’ll have any worries about him catching us together this morning. Although…I was kinda hoping we could do more than lie in each other’s arms…” 

Charlie’s eyebrows creased in confusion for a few seconds then relaxed when she felt Joey lean up and press their lips together. The kiss slowly deepened as both women got used to what it felt like being in each other’s arms. Switching between long and slow kisses with some short and loving kisses in between, both women enjoyed the feeling between them…that things were finally right between them. 

_Three Weeks Later – June 2015_  

Ruby waved her hand in front of Charlie's face, “Charlie? Char...lie? Charlz! Are you even listening to me?” Charlie's eyes blinked wildly, “Huh?” Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You haven't heard a word I've said for the last ten minutes. So much for our mother and children bonding session today.” Charlie glanced over at the playground to see Riley and a bunch of other kids climbing up to one of the small slides and smiled gently. 

Ruby took a swig of her coffee and lent back against the park bench she and Charlie were seated on, “Remind me how we're related.” Charlie looked back over at her and frowned. Ruby rolled her eyes once more, “What's going on with you? We've spent the entire day together hanging out with Ry, doing some much needed clothes shopping and catching up and you've barely said a dozen words all day. What's up?” 

Charlie shrugged, “Nothing...just started back up on night shifts. I did one the evening before yesterday and I've got another one later tonight. It's weird going back to night shifts after all this time.” Ruby giggled, “Oh my God is that what it is? Back on night shifts and missing not spending the night curled up in bed with your wife?” Charlie glanced down at the ground as she nervously took a sip of her own coffee, “Yeah...something like that.” 

Ruby's brows creased at Charlie's tone of voice, “So...you and Joey? How are things going with the newly reconciled marriage? Just...it's been three weeks now and while I've noticed how happy the pair of you are...Riley still doesn't know you're back together and you haven't exactly made things public...about the fact you're together again.” “Just waiting for the right time to tell everyone,” Charlie dismissed as she glanced up and kept her eye on her son who had now settled himself on one of the swings with one of the bigger kids behind him pushing him gently. 

“Very convincing, Charlz,” Ruby told her mother, “Sorry...I just thought things...would be back to normal by now for the two of you.” Charlie swallowed hard as she whispered, “So did I.” Ruby reached out and took Charlie's hand, “Is everything okay between the pair of you?” 

Charlie sighed softly, “I don't know, Rubes. I really thought things would be…easy for us to slip back into our relationship. But the truth is even though we’re back together we’re still having problems…or well um…I’m having problems with…and I don’t know how to talk to Joey about it…so things are just…it’s just not as simple as we thought giving our marriage another go…” 


	62. She’s In No Way Prettier Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey's reconciliation hasn't quite gone to plan and they are still having a few problems. Their communication with each other is still not where it should be and Charlie turns to Ruby whilst Joey chats to Aden. Can talking about their issues with Ruby and Aden convince the couple to talk to one another?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**  

Ruby finished the last of her coffee as she continued sitting next to Charlie on the park bench while they quietly watched Riley amuse himself and the other young kids at the playground across from them. Taking a sharp breath Ruby observed Charlie, “Okay…so things…might not be quite where you expected them to be by now. I mean just because it’s not simple doesn’t mean you should…” 

Charlie smiled calmly, “I’m not giving up, Ruby. Yes, it’s been a bit tougher than I imagined but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with her. I’m thankful that we’ve been given another chance…just things are still…we’ve still got problems…and I don’t know how to talk to Joey about them.” 

Ruby squeezed Charlie’s hand which she held gently, “I’m proud of you for not giving in and giving up. You deserve to make the most of this chance together. Do you want to talk to me about these…problems between you…maybe then you’ll feel more confident to talk to Joey about them?” Charlie screwed up her face, “Um…they’re not exactly…the kind of problems…you need to know about…” 

Ruby eyed her suspiciously, “Well if you want, I could get Leah or Watson to help you out.” Charlie’s eyes widened, “No way…the less people that know about this…the better.” Ruby gestured for Charlie to continue. 

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, “It’s just…okay we’ve been back together for nearly a month now. Things have been good between us. In the sense that we’re not fighting and we’re been honest with one another. Joey kinda…asked me to quit my job a few days before we got back together but we sat down and decided together that I would stay working for the force as we both really were okay with it…even the night shifts I’ve started doing again. The kinda stuff that we’d ignore or fight about…we’re talking about it now. We’ve even spent several nights just curled up together talking about…well everything. 

It's been really difficult not being able to let Riley know that we're giving things another shot because we have to put on this act of being friends when he's around. Which is confusing because we're meant to be settling back into a relationship and getting used to being together again. I'm starting to regret not telling Riley about us because when he's around I miss being able to just hold hands or kiss her and even hugging feels like it has to be limited. Then I think about us not being able to make this work and breaking his heart all over again if he knew.” 

Ruby stared at Charlie calmly, “Okay I understand that it's hard for the pair or you to reconnect completely when you feel like you need to set boundaries on how close you can be when your son is around. Honestly, I think it would be for the best if Riley knew but I get that you want to protect him. Although I still don't get...how these are problems you can't talk to Joey...or me about.” 

Charlie blushed, “Well...it's just...when we got back together, we agreed that...um we'd take things slow. Not just with the fact that we wouldn't tell anyone about us until we were sure that we were...solidly committed to each other but you know...slow.” Ruby glanced at Charlie blankly. Charlie blushed even deeper, “You know...slow...as in...slo...wwww.” 

Ruby finally nodded knowingly, “Ohhh...slow as in...you two haven't...right...sorry I guess I kinda assumed…well you said the other day that…the pair of you are…back to sharing a bed together so… Now I can see why you didn't want to talk to me about it. But you do realize that I lived with the pair of you when you first got together and got married. I do remember how the pair of you were like...with the whole...all over each other and never wanting to be apart thing that was disgustingly cute. So...are you struggling to decipher if Joey's ready to...you know...or do you both want to but...can't find the time alone together to...?” 

Charlie glanced away from her daughter, “I'm struggling to work out if I'm ready and I can’t find a way to talk to Joey about it. And yes, the pair of us are sleeping together…I mean the sleeping kind of sleeping not the naked kind of… What I mean is we are sharing a bed at night and I enjoy cuddling up to her at night…it’s just when it comes to anything more…physical…I get scared.” 

“What are you scared of?” Ruby asked quietly. “That I’m not enough for Joey,” Charlie confessed. Ruby frowned, “In what way?” 

Charlie chewed up her lip, “In the way that she left me for another woman…which I know is NOT how it happened. We had been separated for months when Kaitlyn came along…but Joey had a relationship with the woman while we were still married. Every time Joey and I start to…make out or whatever when we’re alone…I keep remembering that Joey and Kaitlyn were together.” 

Ruby swallowed lightly as she held onto Charlie’s hand, “You mean…did Joey sleep with Kaitlyn while they were together?” Charlie shrugged while she kept on eye on her son, “I don't know. I don't think I want to know which is why I haven't asked Joey. Now that we're back together I thought things would be good for us but then all of a sudden, I started having all these doubts. I know that Joey and I were not together when she was with Kaitlyn but now I'm feeling jealous and uneasy of the fact that she had another relationship while I...sat around feeling sorry for myself that I'd lost her instead of fighting harder to win her back. I know Joey had every right to see other women after the way I treated her but now that we're back together...I can't help but feel too insecure.” 

“Well what exactly are you insecure about?” Ruby asked lightly. 

Charlie sighed, “Everything. Joey and I might've been separated but she still dated another woman for two months before she realized she did want to be with me. I feel like I'm not supposed to be jealous because technically she wasn’t cheating on me…but I do feel deep down that what she was doing was cheating. And every time we start kissing, I’m reminded of the pair of them together and yes, a part of me does wonder…if they slept together. That’s when all the insecurities kick in.” 

Ruby gestured for Charlie to continue, which she did after taking a deep breath, “I’m insecure about…being with Joey again…if she and Kaitlyn did sleep together. I mean let’s face it…I drove Joey away to the point she could barely stand to be around me…and she ended up in the arms of another woman. Another woman who is much younger and prettier than me and let’s not forget she was Joey’s first love so now I’m left wondering why Joey chose me…” 

Ruby smiled peacefully, “In case you haven’t noticed, Mum…Joey didn’t choose you. Because there never was a choice for her to make. It was always going to be you that Joey loved. Nothing could change that. Yes, she had to find her way back to you and that involved dating another woman along the way…but she came back to you when she realized it wasn’t working between them. And while I certainly agree that Kaitlyn is indeed younger than you…she’s in no way prettier than you.” 

“Really?” Charlie whispered. Ruby giggled slightly then returned a serious gaze, “I’m sensing that you’re…insecure that Joey…that had the pair of them slept together…Joey might be comparing the pair of you…in that department. I don’t think Joey would ever do that. Even if she did you are the one, she wants to be with so what does it matter?” 

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, “What if she does compare us and I don’t match up to…? Besides…even if they didn’t sleep together while they were together this time…remember the pair of them slept together years back when they first dated. They were each other’s firsts…and I can’t help but feel insecure that…I won’t be able to satisfy Joey…if she compares us. So, for the last few weeks every time the pair of us get close…I take a step backwards because of my insecurities of Joey wanting to be with me. It’s just made things a little…awkward between us.” 

“Awkward in what way exactly?” Ruby enquired. Charlie looked down at the ground, “Well…while the pair of us have been sharing a bed together…we haven’t…like gotten undressed in front of each other or seen each other…you know…like…naked!” 

Ruby chuckled at the way Charlie’s squawked out her last word, “I guess that makes sense…but how in the world have you avoided that? You’ve been sleeping in the same bed for three weeks now.” 

Charlie sighed uncomfortably, “We avoid it by…just getting changed separately. Like one of us will use the bathroom and the other will get changed in our room. We never just walk into the bathroom when we know the other is in there like the way we used to. Like last night…I fluttered around the house for what felt like ages while Joey was having a shower until she was done and I could have mine. If it wasn’t for my insecurities about Joey thinking I can’t give her what she needs…I’d have just joined her in the shower. And the thing is…with all of these things…it’s like a silent agreement between us. We haven’t even spoken about my insecurities of being with her again…we just both seem to know…that I’m not ready to sleep with her…so instead of talking about it…we just avoid it and let my doubts continue to linger unspoken.” 

Ruby nodded, then smiled shyly, “I think you’re being too cautious about all this. I know it has been a long time since you and Joey…slept together. Yes, you had that one night a few months back and I can see how that along with Joey’s recent relationship with Kaitlyn might make you feel insecure. But as I told you before…Joey loves you which is why she wants to be with you and there was never a choice between you and Kaitlyn. Yes, Kaitlyn might be younger than you but that doesn’t mean she’s…more suited to Joey. The age thing has never been an issue for you and Jo. It’s only eight years difference, Charlie, it doesn’t make Joey think she needs someone younger or else you two would never have been together in the first place. But you know there is a solution to all your lingering doubts…” 

“And what would that be, Ruby?” Charlie asked quietly. Ruby sighed at Charlie’s ignorance, “You could talk to her about your insecurities…genius.” “But what if I can’t find a way to say what I need to say?” Charlie whined. “Wasn’t one of the main things you and Joey agreed on when you got back together was that you would be honest and communicate with one another?” Ruby pointed out. Charlie sighed in defeat, “Okay I get it…when I see her tonight before work…I’ll talk to her and maybe she can…allay some of my doubts.” Ruby grinned at Charlie proudly, “There’s my girl!” 

Aden was wandering down the beach by the wharf in the afternoon. He frowned when he saw Joey sitting on the edge of the trawler staring out to sea. Aden was walking back to his place from Noah’s after he’d gone there with Nicole to have several drinks after work. Nicole had decided to stay behind to catch up with Roman and Leah who were also there. Aden was slightly confused as to why Joey was still at work when he and Geoff had left several hours ago. Joey had insisted to them she just had a few things to tie up before she went home. 

Aden trotted over to the trawler and jumped on board. Joey didn’t notice him until Aden sat down next to her and swung his legs over the edge of the trawler. “Everything alright?” Aden asked his best friend. Joey shrugged, “Why wouldn’t it be?” Aden stared out to sea, “Because you’re sitting out here doing that whole…’staring out to sea deep in thought’ thing that you do…instead of being home with the Mrs.” 

Joey’s brows creased at Aden’s nickname for Charlie. Aden smiled gently, “You’re wearing your wedding ring again…I noticed it a few weeks ago…and was kinda hoping you’d…tell me it’s for the reason I’m hoping it is.” Joey nodded, knowing how perceptive Aden was and appreciated that he had tried to wait for her to bring it up herself instead of bombarding her straightaway with questions, “Charlie and I are back together.” 

Aden wrapped his arm around Joey’s shoulder, “Well I’ll be damned! It’s about time! I can’t believe you’ve kept quiet about…like only the best news ever!” Joey smiled up at him gently, “Yeah well it’s only been a few weeks and we decided we wanted to…keep things quiet while we…work things out and make sure…it’s what we both want.” “A few weeks…and now you finally tell me? You sure know how to keep a secret, Jo. So how did Riley react when he found out his parents are back together?” Aden grinned. 

Joey shuffled awkwardly in Aden’s embrace, “Um…he doesn’t know yet. Don’t look at me like that. I told you we’re keeping things quiet so we can work through our marriage problems together. We still have a way to go before things will be solid for us…and we just don’t want to get Riley’s hopes up…if things don’t quite work out the way we want. We’re doing this right…so we know it’ll last.” 

“Then I’m proud of you,” Aden whispered, “Although it still doesn’t answer my first question…how come you’re out here instead of at home with your wife?” Joey sighed, “We’re just…having a few problems readjusting to…married life is all.” 

Aden looked down at her puzzled, “What kind of problems are you experiencing this time? Not the usual…’Charlie’s always at work and the pair of you are fighting over every little thing’ problems?” “I wish,” Joey suddenly blurted out then taking a deep breath, “I mean…it’s a little bit more complicated than that this time around.” 

Aden squeezed Joey’s shoulders, silently asking for her to continue. Joey blushed, “Well it’s just…we decided that we would…take things slow. While things have reconnected on a trust and communication level…we’re struggling to connect on a…physical level.” 

“Oh,” Aden whispered in understanding. Joey shook her head in disappointment, “Yeah…we haven’t…slept together since we admitted we wanted to make this marriage work. I know I should be focusing on the positives that we’re back together and making it work between us…but over the past few days it’s become…glaringly obvious that we have this problem between us…that I have this problem with taking things to the next level with her.” 

“Do you know the reason behind this problem of yours? I mean is it...that you don’t quite trust that you’re ready to make this marriage work?” Aden asked her softly. Joey shook her head, then buried her face against his chest, “I do trust that this marriage will work between us. And you have no idea how happy I am to know that Charlie really loves me and wants us to be a family again but...every time I get close to her...I’m reminded of the fact I nearly cheated on her with Kaitlyn.” 

“Jo...your relationship with Kaitlyn was completely acceptable. You and Charlie had been separated for nearly a year with no hints that you could reconcile. Yes, the pair of you were still legally married at the time but it wasn’t as if you cheated on Charlie. Besides isn’t cheating meant to be when the other party doesn’t know it's happening?” Aden pointed out. 

Joey felt a tear slide down her cheek, “I know it wasn’t cheating as such and I had every right to date other people after what I’d been through in my marriage breakdown...but I can’t help but regret it. Kaitlyn and I...never slept together but we almost did this one time and I can’t help but feel awful about it. I feel bad enough just dating another woman for several months while a part of me still loved Charlie...but God if I had of slept with Kaitlyn...I just keep feeling like I cheated on Charlie by having a relationship with someone else while we were still married. What kind of awful person was I to put Charlie through so much heartbreak just so I could pretend I was moving on from her?” 

Aden pulled Joey against him tightly in a hug, “The kind of person who was left broken and...soul destroyed when you realized you had to leave her. After you left her, I remember how much time you spent trying to be confident in your decision especially when you had to go back home to collect your belongings or see her when it was her turn to look after Ry. But then I also remember the woman that came to live with me and couldn’t eat or sleep for about a month and I felt powerless to do anything. You were so utterly heartbroken after you left her...but that does not mean that you are an awful person, Jo. You had no way of knowing that Charlie still loved you and wanted to give your marriage another shot. Yes, there might’ve been a lot of hints along the way that you seemed determined to ignore unlike the rest of us...but you did not cheat on her.” 

Joey tried to believe him, “Then why do I feel like I did? Every time the two of us get even remotely close to getting physical with one another...we both pull back. I think Charlie does blame me for having another relationship and she’s too scared to admit she doesn’t trust me not to leave her again. She has every right to feel like that but I can’t seem to gather the strength to ask her if she’s holding back because I cheated on her when we were separated. I’ve just been left feeling like...I did indeed cheat on her and now I have to prove to her that...she has reasons to forgive me. I’m thrilled that we’re together again...I just didn’t realize how hard it could be for things to fall back into place for us. The reality of us getting back together is a far cry from the way I dreamed it could be...” 

Aden saw the look on Joey’s face as she blushed shyly, “You dreamed about getting back together with Charlie? That’s adorable!” Joey grunted as she continued blushing, “Yeah adorable...and also downright embarrassing when I woke up and realized it was only a dream. I kinda...the night before I broke things off with Kaitlyn, I had a dream about Charlie and I knew then that I had to find a way to win Charlie back. The dream kinda...made me see...how badly I wanted to be with Charlie.” 

“How so?” Aden chuckled at Joey’s shyness. “Well we kinda...in the dream we...admitted we loved each other...and then we...made love to one another,” Joey confessed. Aden hooted loudly, “Joey Collins, you little minx! Having sex dreams about the Mrs. Damn that’s sure the right way to make you see how badly you wanted her.” Joey lifted her head from Aden’s chest and with her right hand she punched him gently on the shoulder, “Aden Jefferies, if you breathe a word of this to anyone...especially to Charlie...you are dead to me you hear me?” 

Aden laughed at Joey’s threat, “Oh c’mon of course I wouldn’t tell anyone. But tell me more about this dream. I mean the where and the how so I can get a better picture in my head about what you were experiencing as the pair of you were--” Joey didn’t hesitate to slap her hand across the back of Aden’s head, “Get that image out of your head, Mister! I didn’t tell you so you could make fun of me. I told you so maybe you could help me understand how it would be so easy for the pair of us to...you know...in my dream but yet in reality...it’s not so easy.” 

Aden rubbed the back of his head where Joey had hit him, “Things are always easier in dreams. But at least it sounds like that dream did what it was meant to...get you to realize that you and Charlie were meant to be. I can only imagine what you felt like waking up after that.” “Don’t remind me about that,” Joey groaned, “That was something I never want to experience again. I felt like I’d finally got everything I wanted only to have it torn away from me...I don’t want to lose Charlie like that again.” 

Aden looked down at Joey, “Well maybe that’s what this dream was telling you and it’s still in your subconscious trying to tell you what to do now...don’t let Charlie go. Yes, you’re having problems dealing with reconnecting with each other on a physical level...but you need to talk to her about it, Jo. Tell her that you feel like you cheated on her and you need to know if she has any resentment about it or wants you to somehow prove that you deserve forgiving for it. If you truly want to make this marriage work...you have to talk to her about this before it becomes a bigger problem than it needs to be. Talk to her, Jo...and let her in and know what’s going on with you.” 

Joey nodded hesitantly, “You know for a guy...you kinda know how to give the right advice. Okay I’ll go home now and hopefully I can catch her before she needs to head to work tonight and tell her how I’ve been feeling. Even though...I might get hurt if she tells me that she does resent me for having a relationship with Kaitlyn...it’s just another thing we have to work on so we can save our marriage.” 

Aden pulled Joey in for another hug, “That’s the way! You two deserve to be happy and I hope you find some of that happiness tonight.” 

Later that evening Joey hesitantly walked into her home. Kicking off her shoes and leaving them beside the doorway she acknowledged how nervous she was about talking to her wife and was unsure about how to bring up the subject of their problems. Joey heard some shuffling in her room, and was glad to know she hadn’t missed her before she’d gone to work. 

Taking a moment, Joey opened the door to Riley’s room to check on her son. She smiled gently as she noticed that Charlie had already tucked him into bed and he was sound asleep. Even though it was earlier than his normal bedtime, Joey was content with the knowledge that he had probably tired himself out at the shops and playground that day and she was pleased to know this would give her some time alone with her wife to talk to her. 

Joey sighed as she closed the bedroom door behind her and walked down the hallway to the bedroom Charlie and she had been sharing. Joey took a deep breath as she twisted the door knob and walked into the bedroom... 


	63. Love Me Like You Never Want To Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey goes to talk to Charlie about her concerns...but who needs words when some NSFW action is better to solve some lingering issues between them! No dream this time, promise!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**  

As she closed the bedroom door behind her, Joey’s eyes widened in surprise as her eyes landed on Charlie. Joey gulped silently as she realized Charlie hadn’t heard her enter the room but she couldn’t help feeling her mouth drop open at the sight before her. Joey blushed deeply as she found herself staring at Charlie without the older woman’s knowledge. 

Charlie was standing several meters away from Joey in the corner of the room staring at herself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom. Charlie was nervously glancing at herself as she picked up her police uniform shirt and started slipping the shirt on. 

Joey couldn’t help but lick her lips as she admired her wife in what she was wearing – a black thong and matching black laced bra. 

As Charlie pulled her shirt on and pulled it together to start doing up the buttons from the bottom of the shirt, she suddenly realized she wasn’t alone in the room. Her eyes flicked towards the doorway and she was startled to find Joey standing there staring at her. 

Joey saw a flicker of fear cross Charlie’s eyes, “Sorry...I didn’t mean to...walk in on you like...this. I didn’t know you were...um...” Charlie blushed in embarrassment at having being caught getting changed but she quietly noticed as Joey’s eyes roamed across her body, “Uh...I was just...getting changed for work...I wasn’t expecting you home...um now...I should...um...finish getting changed in the bathroom.” 

Joey’s face was completely flushed as she couldn’t take her eyes off Charlie’s body and her mind was running wild with the thoughts of being able to feel Charlie’s body against her own. Joey’s eyes blinked several times as she realized what Charlie had just said, “Wait, you don’t have to do that. I came home ‘cause I need to...I need to talk to...I need you.” 

Charlie’s eyes widened at the desperation in Joey’s voice and she swallowed nervously. It was at that moment that both women realized that they didn’t need to talk about the emotions they had been feeling for the last few weeks – they just needed to act on them...and they did. 

Without thinking Joey rushed forwards and Charlie took a step forwards to meet her. Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss before they even reached out to hold each other's bodies. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey’s lower back while Joey reached her arms up around Charlie’s neck as she pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

Charlie moaned softly before running her tongue along Joey’s lip, seeking entry into Joey’s mouth. Joey immediately obliged and soon their tongues were tangled together in a passion fueled kiss. Charlie vied for control and when Joey challenged her fiercely during their kiss, she was surprised when Charlie instead took control by pushing Joey backwards towards the bed. 

Joey ran her hands up and down Charlie’s back, enjoying the sensations running through both of them at the contact. Joey’s knees buckled as she hit the edge of the bed and collapsed on it, bringing Charlie with her. 

Charlie broke their kiss for a moment and she gazed down lovingly at her wife. Charlie was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness as she felt very exposed to Joey in what she was wearing – or what she wasn’t wearing. 

Joey stroked Charlie’s cheek gently, “I always told you what a turn on your uniform was.” Charlie blushed, “I’m not exactly wearing my uniform right now.” Joey smirked, “Even better. I love that you can wear sexy lingerie when you’re just working desk duty and don’t need to be conscientious about what you wear. God...I need you.” “I need you too...so badly,” Charlie whispered in her ear before capturing Joey’s lips again. 

Charlie pressed them back down on the bed as Joey tangled her hands in Charlie’s hair. Joey entangled their tongues again passionately as she reached her hands down to Charlie’s shoulders and gently slipped the uniform shirt off Charlie’s body and threw it to the ground. Joey smiled as Charlie blushed once more and tried to calm her nerves by smiling gently up at her wife. 

Charlie breathed deeply, “I feel a tad underdressed compared to you.” Joey kissed Charlie softly, “Then you’d better do something about that...hadn’t you?” Charlie grinned gently as she immediately pulled herself up so she was straddling Joey. 

Joey joined her by sitting up and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Charlie’s hands wandered towards the edge of Joey’s shirt and she slowly pulled the shirt up Joey’s body and finally threw it to the floor. The edge of Charlie’s lips grew wider as she gazed at her wife, “God I love you.” Joey smiled shyly, “I love you too so much...are you sure you’re ready?” Charlie nodded confidently, “I need to be with you so badly...I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Joey kissed her softly as she ran her hands down to rest them on Charlie’s hips, “This feels right...doesn’t it?” Charlie ran small kisses along Joey’s jaw line, “It feels like...it was meant to happen like this. Like...everything we’ve been through was leading...up to this...doesn’t it?” Joey nodded her head in agreement and tightened her grip on Charlie’s hip as she was overcome with the feeling of desire for her wife, “If everything we’ve been through was meant to bring us here...it was well worth it. Please Charlie...I want you.” 

Charlie used her body to glide Joey back down on the bed so she was lying on top of her as she continued to assault Joey’s jaw line and neck with soft, nibbling kisses, “Tell me what you want...I need to hear you say it.” Joey gasped as she felt Charlie’s hands slide down to the edge of her jeans and began working their way gently to undo the button and zipper. Joey’s lips connected with Charlie’s neck and she sensually started nibbling at the bare skin, “I want you...to remind me how much you love me...and make love to me.” 

Charlie smirked down at Joey as she observed the desperation etched on her face, “I think I can manage that.” Joey cried out softly as she felt Charlie pull away from her but relaxed when she felt Charlie lean over her hips and scramble to slide her pants off. Joey lifted her hips off the bed in assistance and smiled nervously when Charlie finally pulled her pants down and they were thrown to the floor. 

Without hesitation Charlie pressed her body back against Joey’s and both women let out a moan when Charlie slipped her leg in between Joey’s legs. Charlie’s lips sought out Joey’s and she attacked her lips intensely. Joey groaned at the relentlessness passion her wife was giving her and fought to match Charlie’s intensity. 

Joey wrapped her hands around Charlie’s neck then slowly one at a time, Joey slipped Charlie’s bra straps off her shoulders. Instead of reaching around to unclasp Charlie’s bra, Joey teased Charlie further as she felt Charlie grinding their hips against each other's. Joey glided her hand in between their bodies and was soon placing her hand over Charlie’s bra-clad breast. 

Charlie moaned helplessly as Joey started kneading her breast through the fabric and she continued assaulting Joey’s lips with passion fueled kisses. Joey’s fingers cautiously squeezed at the erect nipple she could feel through the fabric and she could sense Charlie’s frustration for not giving her the contact she needed. Joey danced her fingers gently over the skin above Charlie’s bra but refused to slip her hand inside and cup her breast even though it was painful for her to keep torturing her wife. 

Charlie soon realized that Joey wasn’t about to give in and touch her breast the way she needed so taking it upon herself she pulled back once more from their embrace and unclasped her own bra. Letting it fall from her body, Charlie blushed deeply at the lustful gaze Joey was giving her. 

Charlie swiftly took Joey by surprise by reaching behind the younger woman’s back and unhooking her bra. Joey was so caught up in staring at Charlie’s body she barely noticed Charlie had relieved her of her own bra until she felt the warm air hit her erect nipples. Joey gasped as the warm air was suddenly replaced by Charlie’s tongue as the older woman once more pushed them down on the bed and took Joey’s nipple in her mouth. 

Joey grunted in satisfaction over Charlie’s touch and she quickly reached her hand up to cup Charlie’s breast in an attempt to regain some control. As Joey’s fingers swiftly touched, flicked and squeezed Charlie’s nipples, Charlie matched her torturous acts by sucking, licking and flicking her tongue against Joey’s nipples. 

They continued their torture on each other’s breasts for some time until their lips found their way back to each other's. Charlie grunted as she felt Joey slip her hands down her back to her hips and was surprised when one of Joey’s hands playfully gave her a squeeze on the bum. 

Joey giggled as Charlie gave a slight yelp of shock at Joey’s move, “Well that’s what you get when you parade around in nothing but a thong and bra.” Charlie blushed for about the twentieth time that evening, “I wasn’t...parading around...but it looks like I made the right choice in lingerie this evening...the look on your face when you saw me...you perve!” Joey chuckled as she stroked her hand against Charlie’s exposed skin, “A wife is entitled to perve on her wife’s lusty body...it’s in the vows...or it should be.” 

Charlie grinned happily down at Joey as she made a move to glide her hand down Joey’s torso until it rested at the edge of Joey’s panties, “Are you sure this is what you want?” Joey nodded as she reached her own hand around to place it on top of Charlie’s, “I couldn’t be more sure of this. It’s not a mistake, it’s not a dream, this is for real this time...guess third time’s the charm!” 

Charlie stared at Joey curiously, “You know you keep mentioning this dream but you still haven’t told me--” Charlie was silenced as Joey captured her lips fiercely and gave into Joey’s embrace as she lost any coherent thoughts running through her mind. Charlie felt Joey’s hand gently press her own hand under the waistline of her panties, giving Charlie every indication of what Joey wanted. 

Teasing Joey further by inching her fingers underneath the fabric but not slipping towards the destination Joey needed. Joey groaned in frustration which finally pushed Charlie over the edge of desire for what she wanted. 

Lifting herself up from Joey’s body, Charlie pressed her lips against Joey’s before gently sliding down Joey’s body. Giving Joey’s body soft kisses along the way, Charlie felt Joey immediately lift her hips off the bed as her last kiss was placed just below Joey’s belly button. Charlie complied with Joey’s silent request and dragged her panties down her legs but couldn’t help but do it at an achingly slow rate. 

Charlie threw the panties to join the pile of clothes on the floor and when she turned back to face her wife, she was pleasantly surprised to find Joey was sitting up and had just placed her hands on Charlie’s hips. Charlie nodded at Joey and allowed the younger woman to glide her fingers inside the elastic of her black thong and pull the item down her long legs. 

Joey didn’t have time to see where she’d flung the last article of clothing as Charlie instantly drew their bodies together in a searing kiss that pushed them both back against the bed. Both women moaned as they felt the wetness between their legs as their hips rocked against each other's. Charlie continued grinding her hips against Joey’s and was rewarded by the elicit groans that Joey released. 

Charlie’s hand snaked its way back to the position of hovering at Joey’s invisible panty line. Joey’s hand was wrapped around Charlie’s neck and pulled her down closer to her as she kissed Charlie’s neck sensually before whispering in Charlie’s ear, “Please Charlie...don’t make me lie here and beg.” 

Charlie smirked as she inched her fingers closer to their destination, “Tell me you want me.” “I want you,” Joey whispered back desperately. Charlie’s fingers glided against Joey’s opening and she felt the younger woman spread her legs in anticipation, “Tell me you need me.” Joey gasped as Charlie’s fingers grazed against the edge of her thighs, “I need you.” 

Charlie stared deep into her wife’s eyes, but needed one final affirmation that Joey was prepared for their first intimate experience since they’d promised to give their marriage another go, “Tell me you love me.” Joey had begun bucking her hips towards Charlie’s hand that was hovering above her slit in a desperate need for Charlie to make love to her, “I love you...you know I do.” 

Any fears or doubts about Joey not wanting to be with her were washed away as Charlie finally slipped two long fingers into Joey’s center. Joey arched her back and felt her body constrict as Charlie’s fingers dipped in and out of her fire. She groaned softly as she rocked her hips against Charlie’s hand and let out a raspy grunt as Charlie’s fingers stroked against her clit. 

Charlie bought their lips back together, silencing Joey’s ability to verbalize her emotions but she could still feel Joey’s body shaking gently at the sensations she was giving her wife. Charlie dipped her fingers deeper into Joey’s core, continuing to tease Joey’s clit and was rewarded when she still felt the rasp moan escape Joey’s mouth. 

Joey felt like her whole body was on fire as Charlie continued pleasuring her in ways she had missed over the last year. It felt like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders now that she and Charlie had well and truly forgiven each other for their mistakes in the past and they could now get back to enjoying the pleasures of their marriage. 

Joey gripped hold of Charlie tightly as she felt that she was about to be tipped over the edge to the orgasm she knew was coming. There was never any doubt since the first time they’d made love that either woman would be denied such a feeling whenever the pair of them made love to one another. Both women were silently happy that after a year of enduring a rollercoaster ride of emotions through their separation and now reconciliation, their emotions for one another were tangled together and they knew they never wanted to be torn apart again. 

Charlie quickened her pace as her fingers slid in and out of Joey powerfully, as she was determined to bring her wife to orgasm. It didn’t take her much longer as she felt Joey constrict around her fingers when the orgasm took over her. Joey’s whole body shook wildly as the orgasm rushed through her, “Oh...God...oh Char...lie!!!” 

Charlie groaned as she felt Joey nuzzle her face against her neck and Joey softly bit down on the flesh of Charlie’s neck in an attempt to silence her screams. Though her entire mind was thinking about nothing but the woman who had just made love to her, Joey’s only separate thought was of their son asleep in his bedroom down the hall. This was not the way she imagined him finding out she and Charlie were back together and though she was consumed with the emotions of riding out her orgasm, she knew she had to find a way to remain quiet. 

Charlie sensed her wife coming down from the height of her orgasm when Joey softly began nibbling along Charlie’s neck, trying to make up for the slight pain she had caused Charlie when she’d bitten down on the flesh. Charlie slowly glided her fingers out of Joey’s center and grunted as she felt the wetness seeping out of Joey’s core. 

Before Charlie could entertain the thought of licking up the wetness between Joey’s legs, Charlie was surprised when Joey suddenly kissed her feverishly and flipped her onto her back. Joey gazed down at the woman below her and smiled, “You’ve had your fun...now it’s time for me to show you...just how much I love you.” Charlie brought their lips back together and rocked Joey’s hips against her own, before pleading softly, “Love me like you never want to let me go.” 

Joey nodded silently in agreement and slipped her hand between Charlie’s legs. Now it was Charlie’s turn to groan desperately as Joey stroked her fingers across the inside of her thighs before allowing her thumb to gently caress her slit. Joey could feel her wife quivering in anticipation and slowly waited for Charlie to spread her legs open and when she did Joey mirrored Charlie’s earlier action and slipped two fingers inside. 

Joey smiled as she watched the look on Charlie’s face that was full of contentment and lust. Joey stroked her fingers in and out of Charlie’s center at an achingly slow pace and she enjoyed the sensation she was providing Charlie with. Charlie started bucking her hips forcefully against Joey’s hand in an attempt to get her wife to increase the pace of her actions. Charlie knew if Joey continued her torturous act that it would feel like an eternity before she reached orgasm and while Joey was worth waiting an eternity for...Charlie needed to express her love for her wife over and over and she couldn’t even begin to start if Joey wouldn’t allow her the pleasure she desired. 

Joey soon relented and allowed her fingers to graze against Charlie’s clit. She immediately quickened her pace and was thrilled when Charlie’s coarse moans were her response. Charlie ran her hands down Joey’s back and tightened her grip as she felt her body shaking at all the emotions rushing through her. 

Charlie no longer doubted Joey’s feelings for her and the fact that Joey may compare her to her ex-girlfriend. She knew that Ruby had been right when she’d said that there wasn’t a choice for Joey about who she wanted to be with. Charlie was the person that Joey would spend her life loving and she knew it was true with every one of Joey’s intimate touches. 

As the orgasm erupted through her body, Charlie arched her back and her muscles tightened around Joey’s fingers. Charlie moaned loudly, “Jo...ey!” before she buried her face in the crook of Joey’s neck. Joey continued to hold Charlie in her arms until she felt the older woman whimper softly in the embrace and gently slipped her fingers out of Charlie’s folds. 

Charlie nuzzled against Joey’s neck before gently staring up at her wife. Joey brushed some strands of Charlie’s hair out of her face and kissed her passionately. Charlie pulled Joey closer to her as she deepened the kiss. Both women reveled in the feelings surging through their bodies at the fact that sometimes...actions speak louder than words. 


	64. You’re Kinda Like A Moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey have worked on their issues by acting on their feelings for one another. But the newly reconciled couple still need to talk out a few things. Will Charlie and Joey prove they are finally meant to be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are still loving this fic TOAMBS! I love Jarlie been so sweet to one another. I feel like the age gap wasn't quite as big but the show ended up aging Charlie up a bit when they introduced Ruby been her daughter not her sister storyline. I don't see it as a big deal, Charlie's just insecure about the lil things. Yep they'll burn down the place!   
> Did you see the Chelly spoiler today? It's happening!!!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**  

Charlie and Joey were curled up together under the covers of their bed. Although she wasn’t sure how, as she felt completely powerless after Joey had made love to her, Charlie had managed to convince Joey to curl up together under the covers. Charlie was lying on her back while Joey was curled against her body with her head resting on Charlie’s shoulder. 

Charlie smiled contently as she felt her wife dance her fingers across her torso. Joey’s fingers inched across the skin that still felt like it was on fire. Charlie kissed the top of Joey’s head, prompting the young woman to stare up at her wife. Joey blushed, “Well that was...unbelievable!” 

Charlie giggled at Joey’s response, “Well that sure is one word to describe it...and I’ve got about a million more running through my mind!” Joey tightened her grip around her wife, “I wish I could say the same but damn...the way I feel right now...I don’t have a single coherent thought in my mind that doesn’t revolve around the memory of making love to you.” 

“Mmm don’t remind me or I’ll be rendered speechless again,” Charlie sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. Charlie’s eyes flicked back open as she felt Joey’s fingers suddenly descend southwards between her legs but stopped short of their destination, “You really never listen to me, do you?” Joey chuckled, “Rendering you speechless is just one of those amazing powers I have...just wanted to make sure I still have it in me.” 

Charlie slipped her hand towards Joey’s and they entangled them just below Charlie’s belly button, “Yep you’ve still got it!” Joey smiled up at Charlie, “Good...I was afraid things could be different this time...after all this time not being together.” Charlie nodded, “Well I think it’s fair to say that things are different now...and I wouldn’t want to feel any other way.” 

“Really?” Joey asked quietly and was reassured when Charlie kissed her forehead. Joey blushed again as her memories of their intimate moments kept replaying in her mind, “You know I have a small confession to make...I came in here tonight to...talk to you about...the fact we hadn’t...slept together since we decided to give our marriage another go.” 

Charlie smiled calmly, “Well if it wasn’t for the whole...you catching me getting changed...thing...I would’ve wanted to talk to you about that too.” Joey’s eyes glazed as she pictured Charlie standing in front of the mirror in her bra and thong as she was about to put her shirt on, “I’ll never get sick of seeing you dressed like that. I love how hot you look in your uniform but when you’re in the middle of putting it on...no way could I stand by and watch you cover up this sexy body of yours. I’m completely at your mercy when you’re dressed like that.” 

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Charlie whispered. Though her hand was entangled with Charlie’s, Joey started stroking her fingers across Charlie’s skin, “So...do you still want to talk about it? What you were gonna say before we...realized...we just needed to act on our feelings?” 

Charlie sighed gently, “Well honestly...I think you allayed any of my fears when we...ah... I wanted to talk to you about the fact I was feeling...uneasy about the fact we hadn’t slept together.” “Uneasy how?” Joey pushed. 

Charlie squeezed her hand, “I felt like...you didn’t want to be with me because I’m not...good enough for you. Then I was also feeling...that in some small way you’d be comparing...me to Kaitlyn. I mean Kaitlyn’s younger and hotter than me...and I just felt a little jealous about the fact when we split you started dating someone your own age. It became this whole...self-conscious thing about my age...and although I didn’t want to admit it...Kaitlyn’s probably a lot more secure in her sexuality than I am. You guys were together ten years ago and share a lot of history and while I am now comfortable admitting I’m gay...there are things I felt like you’d be giving up...in choosing to be with me.” 

Joey reached up and pressed her lips against Charlie’s softly, savouring the kiss for a moment before resting her head against Charlie’s shoulder, “You’re kinda like a moron...and I love that about you. I am with you not because I chose to be...but because I love you. It took me a long time to admit I couldn’t keep running from that fact...but I’m glad I’m no longer running. There is no need for you to be self-conscious about your age and most certainly not your body. I mean did you not notice my jaw dropping to the floor when I walked in here? I think that speaks for itself and makes it clear how gorgeous I think you are. 

And I’m not being too egotistical because I want to make it clear that I’m not back with you because I think you’re hot. There’s this invisible bond between us and I don’t think it will ever disappear. I am with you because...we’re connected in ways I’ll never share with another person...and I pray you never share with anyone either. As for your age...I’ve never had a problem with the difference between us before so why would I now? So, what if it means...your boobs are gonna sag, you’ll get grey hairs and wrinkles before I do? – Oww...Charlie stop it!” 

Joey giggled up at Charlie who had disentangled their hands and placed her hand against her stomach and started tickling and poking her at her comments. Charlie continued her playful attack until she could feel Joey squirming out of her embrace, “That’s for the reminder about all those awful things that will start to happen in the next few years.” Joey entangled their hands together again, this time resting them on her own stomach, and curled back up against her wife, “And when they do...you can be sure that I’ll be right here next to you...making as much fun of you as I can get away with.” 

“Yeah which won’t be much if I have any say in it. So...are you saying you’ll still love me...even when I have saggy boobs, grey hairs and wrinkles while you still look hot?” Charlie pouted. “Wow, Charlie...are you trying to turn me on?” Joey joked, then smiled calmly, “Yes, I’ll still love you through all of that. Even if it is years and years away. That’s how this whole...’til death do us part thing works. So, can you please never doubt that your age or body would make me not want to be with you? Did you really feel that there was a reason for you to be jealous that I dated someone younger and more secure of her sexuality while we were separated?” 

Charlie bit her lip, “Well, of course, there’s a reason...I mean...it's hard not getting jealous of thinking that you and her... I know we were separated when you and her were together so I have no right to ask if...and that the answer will probably kill me if it’s what I think it is but--” Joey stopped Charlie by reaching up and placing a finger in front of her lips, “Relax Charlie...I know what you’re trying to ask...and you don’t have a reason to worry...the answer won’t kill you.” 

Charlie gently pecked Joey’s finger before the younger woman placed her hand back where it was, entangled with Charlie’s, “You mean...you and Kaitlyn never...?” Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand, “No...I didn’t sleep with her while I was with her. I’ll admit...we had a moment where we very nearly did sleep together...but we got interrupted. I don’t know what would’ve happened if we weren’t interrupted...but I know I would’ve regretted it because I wasn’t in love with her. Not the way I love you. So, you don’t need to feel like I’d be comparing the pair of you or whatever. You’re the only woman I’ve slept with in the last...seven years...there’s no comparisons to that.” 

“Really?” Charlie asked quietly. “Really,” Joey confirmed. “That kinda makes me feel...like a small weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I know I had absolutely no right to be jealous if you did sleep with her because you and I weren’t together...it just makes me feel more secure knowing you weren’t ready...to sleep with anyone else even after all I put you through,” Charlie confessed. Joey shook her head softly, “No, you would’ve had every right to be jealous or heartbroken because...I betrayed our marriage by being with her...and I’ve been feeling guilty of that since we got back together...which is what I came here to talk to you about tonight.” 

Charlie glided her hand to rest under Joey’s chin and gently lifted it up so she was staring deeply into her eyes, “Is that why you’ve been hesitating...taking things to the next level with me? You feel guilty for being with Kaitlyn while we...sorted through our issues?” Joey nodded gently and glanced away from Charlie, “Don’t you hate me for cheating on you?” 

Charlie waited until Joey was brave enough to return her gaze, “You thought I hated you? Baby...I could never hate you. I mean there were a lot of times I was jealous of her but I never hated you for being able to move on. It hurt like hell seeing you happy when you were with her and knowing I might never get another chance like this to make things right. And yes, I hit a point during our marriage counselling where I was sure all we’d ever be is friends...and I did everything I could to embrace that and prove to you that I had accepted your decision to be with her. I’ll admit the only part of hate was directed at myself...for being unable to do what you did and move on...but not once did I ever hate you.” 

Joey blinked away several tears, “But I thought maybe you hated me...and didn’t want to be with me again after what I did. I might not have slept with her but I still had another relationship and betrayed you. I just...if you have any resentments towards me for this, I need to know now so I can start to fix it rather than find out...I dunno a few months or years down the track in the middle of some stupid argument or something.” 

Charlie stroked Joey’s cheek softly, “There’s nothing for you to fix because there’s no resentments. Maybe some people would classify what you did as cheating but I don’t. And mine is the only opinion that counts. Besides...it’s in the past and that’s where it should stay because you and I are good now...right?” 

Joey nodded her head, “Yeah we are. I’m glad we could talk and sort through our problems. Things are definitely looking up for us, aren’t they?” “Most definitely,” Charlie agreed, “Although there is just one thing that we haven’t sorted out...” Joey stared at her curiously, “And that would be...?” Charlie licked her lips, “This dream that you’ve now mentioned a couple times but won’t tell me about it. It’s just you said...while we were busy um...you said ‘third times’ the charm’ so...” 

Joey blushed profusely, “Do you remember that night before we got back together...when you got injured and I...massaged your back?” “How could I forget?” Charlie whispered. Joey took a deep breath, “I dreamt that night that...I ran after you and told you I was in love with you.” Charlie’s lips curled into a shy smile, “Yeah...? And did I get a chance to respond...in this dream?” 

Joey rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder and once again placed her hand gently below her wife’s belly button, “You told me you loved me...and then everything was perfect between us. We spent the night together...reconnecting...and then right in the middle of...I woke up. I could feel my heart shatter at the knowledge...I didn’t get you back...and I still didn’t know how you truly felt about me. I was absolutely devastated to find out it was only a dream. But I finally had to accept the fact that...I love you and nothing was ever gonna change that. It just...took a really, really...really vivid dream for me to face the fact I wanted to be with you.” 

Charlie smiled gently, “Well that...certainly sounds like an interesting dream you had. So, you...really thought it was real?” Joey blushed, “Let’s just say...dream you knows how to make me feel loved almost as well as you do.” Charlie giggled, “Oh what I wouldn’t have given to see the look on your face when you woke up.” “Hey it’s not funny,” Joey pouted, “I was absolutely crushed to feel like my whole world was right again and then have it taken away from me in the amount of time it takes to open my eyes and register the fact I’m lying on the floor next to the couch instead of being in your arms.” 

“Okay I’ll agree with you that it wasn’t funny and I’d hate to have had a dream like that only to have it torn away from me. Although...why were you on the floor next to the couch?” Charlie asked confused. Joey looked away from Charlie, “I was sleeping on the couch and...fell off prompting the end of my dream when I hit the floor.” Charlie couldn’t help but giggle gently, “Okay now that part is why it’s funny.” 

Joey pouted again, “I knew it was a bad idea to tell you that story.” Charlie slowed down her laughter, “I’m sorry. That really must have been a confusing thing for you to experience. But I’m guessing it gave you the courage to break things off with Kaitlyn...and tell me that you loved me so...maybe it was worth a little bit of...embarrassed heartbreak.” 

Joey chewed on her lip thoughtfully, “Hmm I’m not so sure you’re worth that so--” Charlie stopped Joey in her tracks when she lent forwards and kissed her passionately, “I’m entirely worth that thank you.” Joey smiled in amazement, “Yeah I guess you are worth it...only just.” 

Charlie began stroking her hand across Joey’s torso, “So...now that we seemed to have...gotten past all our issues with...being together again...do you think maybe...you’d be up to...round two?” 

Joey matched Charlie’s actions and circled her fingers below Charlie’s belly button, teasing her by not placing them where Charlie needed, “Hmm...well I could certainly be persuaded...” “Well I do have ways of persuasion,” Charlie insisted as she lent back down and captured Joey’s lips. 

Joey revelled in the feeling of having Charlie’s lips against her own but suddenly pulled back. Charlie stared down at her confused. “Sorry I didn’t mean...” Joey apologized, “It’s just...I just remembered...when I walked in here tonight you were getting changed into your uniform.” Charlie looked at her blankly, “Yeah so?” 

Joey frowned softly, “So...doesn’t that mean you’re meant to be...at work right about now? I don’t want to make you late...later than you already are...so...maybe you should...go do what you wanta do and...go to the station...and I’ll be waiting here for you when you get back.” 

Charlie pecked Joey softly on the lips, “You’re kidding right? You think I want to go to work? In case you haven’t noticed...I’m lying here in the arms of my very hot and very naked wife...and you think what I wanta do is go to work...? SCREW THAT!” 

Joey opened and closed her mouth several times and she stared at Charlie completely bewildered. Charlie raised her eyebrows, “Something wrong with what I said?” Joey lips curled into a small smile, “No, I just...do you know that’s all I ever wanted from you?” Charlie’s brows now creased, “What?” “Putting me first before your job...for the last eighteen months...that’s all I ever wanted from you,” Joey confessed. 

Charlie suddenly rolled Joey onto her back and held her gently as she laid on top of her, “I’m so sorry it took me this long to realize how much more important you are. I don’t know how I ever lost sight of how important you and our son are to me...and I promise I’ll never do it again. Work might be important to me...but you and our son need me more. I’ll always put you two first.” 

Joey smirked, “Well always could be a bit of a problem for the station because if that was the case and you’d always put me before work than I’d never let you leave this bed.” Charlie giggled, “Okay well maybe not always always...but moments like this...when it means so much for us to have this night together...work can wait.” “I like the sound of that,” Joey whispered. 

“Good,” Charlie replied softly, before leaning down and pressing her lips gently across Joey’s jaw line. Joey tangled her hands in Charlie’s hair, “But Charlie...don’t you at least want to call the station and tell them you won’t be in?” Charlie nibbled gently on Joey’s neck, “Don’t wanta...too busy.” 

As if on cue a ringing sound from Charlie’s hand bag which was on their bedside table started up. “You should answer that...they might really need you,” Joey whispered. Charlie continued her light kisses along Joey’s collar bone, “You really need me...and I really need you.” Joey could feel the heat rising in her body at Charlie’s kisses, “You only have to answer and tell them you can’t come in.” Charlie prised her lips from Joey’s skin and smirked at her, “And when they ask what I’m doing that means I’m too busy to come in...shall I tell them I’m too busy...doing my wife?” 

Joey blushed softly, “Okay maybe you shouldn’t answer that and...um...keep doing what you’re doing.” Charlie flashed her a big smile as her mobile stopped ringing, then without hesitation she ducked her head down, taking Joey’s right nipple in her lips. Joey closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Joey’s moan quickly turned into a frustrated groan as she felt Charlie let go of her nipple. 

Joey’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she then felt Charlie slide down her body and kiss her body softly every few seconds until Charlie was under the covers and had reached the destination she had sought...as the pair enjoyed all the love they had deeply missed and spent their first night together wrapped in each other’s embrace... 


	65. Not The Kissing Thing Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey's marriage is officially back on! It's time for them to stop living in their bubble on their own and let their reconciliation be known. Who do they tell first who's not happy to see the couple kissing again?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**  

The following morning Charlie and Joey were still wrapped up in each other’s arms, having fallen asleep several hours before dawn. As the sun rose, sunlight started creeping through their window and slowly roused the loving couple. 

Charlie ran her hand through her hair as she smiled at her wife who was entangled against her, “Morning.” Joey wiped the sleep from her eyes before slipping her legs against Charlie’s, “Morning beautiful...so last night wasn’t a dream?” 

Charlie smirked then lifted the doona to peek at their naked bodies, “What gave it away?” Joey giggled, “I was just checking...you know it might take some time for me to accept this is all real and I’m not living some fantasy where I got you back.” Charlie ran her hand across Joey’s torso, “Well if it is...I’m living the same wonderful fantasy.” 

Joey lent over and pressed her lips against Charlie’s, “So...since you were meant to be at the station last night...I take you’ve got the morning off work...?” Charlie captured Joey’s lips again, “I do indeed. What about you?” Joey entangled her hand with Charlie’s just below her belly button and began leading Charlie’s hand southwards, “Well I was gonna do some book work and accounts for the business today...but I’m sure you can find a way to convince me to leave them until tomorrow.” 

Charlie stared at Joey lustfully as her hand reached Joey’s already moist mound. 

*Knock knock* 

“Mama C, are you awake?” came Riley’s small voice from the hallway. 

Both women groaned softly at been unable to continue their desires and Charlie reluctantly pulled her hand away. “Um...yeah...just give me a minute,” Charlie yelled out to her son. “What do we do? We can’t let him find us like this before we get a chance to tell him,” Joey pointed out panicked. Charlie swallowed hard, “Um...you hide and I’ll distract him so you can make a run for it back to your room.” Joey looked at her appalled, “Hide? Hide where? After last night I’m pretty sure I won’t be walking straight for about a week so I can’t exactly...” 

Joey trailed off as she and Charlie heard the doorknob to their bedroom door twist open very slowly as their son struggled to reach up and open the door himself. Charlie giggled slightly as she disentangled herself from Joey and upon Joey’s look of dismay, she gently threw the doona over Joey’s head. Joey bit her lip as she laid flat on the bed under her side of the doona next to her wife. 

Charlie had just pulled some of the doona properly across her own body and she looked up to see her son had finally managed to open the bedroom door and was now standing there in his PJs. Charlie wasn’t sure if he had seen or heard Joey hiding next to her under the doona. She knew it was silly of them to hide their newfound relationship from him but they had promised one another they would sit down with him properly and tell him together. 

Charlie placed a big grin on her face, “Hey, baby boy! What are you doing up so early?” Riley took a few steps forward towards Charlie’s bed, “Just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Charlie smiled, “Sounds like I’ve got the same problem.” 

Riley placed his hands on the edge of Charlie’s bed and hauled himself up to join her on the bed. Charlie stared at him in amazement, “Well aren’t you getting to be a big boy. Hope you don’t start climbing everything now.” “No, Mama C,” Riley giggled as he sat himself down against Charlie’s hip, “Can you make me breakfast, Mama C?” 

Charlie lent forwards slightly and ruffled his hair, “Absolutely I can. What do you say you go get yourself changed? If you give me a minute I’ll get changed too and I’ll be in to help you if you need it. Then we can sit down to a nice breakfast. Whatta ya say? Cereal and toast or bacon and eggs?” Riley looked at her thoughtfully, “Can I have toast and eggs?” 

“Mix and match then it is. You go get your clothes out of your drawer and I’ll be there in a couple minutes to help you get changed. Then we can go make you that breakfast you’re craving. Sound good?” Charlie asked him. Riley nodded his head, “Sounds awesome. Hey, Mama C...do you think Mama J will be up soon so she can make me some orange juice? I like it when she makes it fresh from...the oranges.” Charlie took a second-long glance at the doona beside her which Joey was hiding under, then clearing her throat as she looked back at her son, “As if your mum could ever say no to you. After we’re dressed, we can go wake her and ask her if you’d like.” 

Riley screwed up his face for a moment, then before Charlie could utter a word, Riley sat himself up so he was on his knees. Placing a hand on Charlie’s hip to steady himself, Riley lent over his mother and without hesitation he poked his other hand in the middle of the doona that was next to her. 

“Oww!” came Joey’s muffled reply from under the covers when Riley had poked his fingers directly into her ribs. Charlie blushed slightly as she watched Joey fumbling with the doona before finally poking her head out from under the doona as the younger woman gazed up at their son. 

Without a care in the world, Riley looked down at his mum, “Mama J, will you make me orange juice for breakfast?” “Duh...of course, baby boy,” Joey replied awkwardly. Charlie placed her hands over her face, then lowering them below her eyes she looked over at her son, “You knew Mama J was there?” 

Riley nodded his head as he giggled at his parents, “Aha...’cause you two are back together.” Joey blushed as she tried to roll over and sit up next to Charlie against the headboard, while pulling the doona with her as it covered her body. Joey nervously glanced at Charlie before looking back at Riley, “You...ah...knew that? Who told you?” 

“Nobody, Mama J! I worked it out myself because for the past few weeks the pair of you have never been happier when you’re around each other,” Riley answered nonchalantly, “Oh and the bed in Ruby’s old room hasn’t been slept in for a while.” 

Both women stared at their son in amazement. Then all of a sudden Riley stood up on the bed and threw himself at Joey, wrapping his arms around her in a giant hug. Joey immediately scooped him up in her arms, as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Charlie looked on at the pair, she herself had tears in her eyes at the sight. 

Riley continued hugging Joey, “Thanks, Mama J! You gave her a second chance, didn’t you?” Joey nodded as she held onto him gently, “We both did, Ry...we both gave each other another chance for us...and for you.” 

Riley then unwrapped his arms from around Joey’s shoulders and turned to Charlie. The young boy repeated the same action and threw himself into a loving hug with his mum, “I love you for doing this.” Charlie couldn’t help the tears streaking down her cheeks, “We love you too so much, baby boy. We should’ve done this a long time ago. Thank you so much for waiting for us to see how much we want to be a family again.” 

Riley couldn’t stop smiling as he let go of Charlie and plonked himself on top of the doona, in between his two parents. Both women put an arm around his shoulder. Staring up at each of them at a time, Riley asked them, “So, this is real? We’re a family again?” Joey wiped away a tear that fell from her eye, “Yes, it’s real and absolutely we’re gonna be a family again.” 

Charlie squeezed his shoulders, “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you earlier that we’re back together, sweetie, but we were kinda waiting to make sure this was the right thing for the pair of us before we told everyone.” Riley giggled at them, “Well of course it’s the right thing...you both love each other.” 

Charlie blushed slightly as she looked over at her wife, “Yeah we do...sorry it took us so long to realize that.” Joey smiled proudly at Charlie, then leaning over her son, she pecked Charlie on the lips. Charlie returned the kiss and it deepened ever so slightly until Riley groaned, “Eww does this mean you’re gonna be all lovey dovey around each other?” 

The pair broke away from their kiss, but placed their foreheads together, as they both answered him, “Absolutely.” Riley pouted, “I think I liked it better when you two were fighting then kissing all the time. Kissing’s gross.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrows, then without even asking Joey, the pair of them began tickling Riley playfully. Riley tried to squirm out of their grasps and the pair soon let up. Riley smiled up at them again as he sat back down between them. 

Joey chuckled at him, “Well I’m sure at your age, baby boy, that’s what you think but it won’t be long before you realize that kissing is a really good thing.” Charlie cleared her throat, “Ah, excuse me, but yes it will be a really...really long time before he realizes that. Not until you’re at least in uni okay, baby boy?” 

“Oh right...yes that’s exactly what I meant...not anytime sooner you hear us, baby boy?” Joey laughed as she ruffled his hair. Riley sulked at them, “Suits me fine. Girls have cooties anyway! Mama J...are you two ever gonna stop calling me ‘baby boy’ ‘cause I’m not a baby anymore.” Joey smirked at Charlie, “Deal with it, baby boy, it’s a nick name you’re stuck with for life. You’ll always be our one and only baby no matter what.” 

Riley groaned as he stuttered, “You two are so em...ah...barr..assing.” “And yet you love us anyway,” Charlie giggled. 

Riley perked up, “Can we spend the day together...as a family?” Joey and Charlie both gazed at each other lovingly before Joey responded, “You bet we can. What do you wanta do, sweetie?” “Well I wanta...” both Charlie and Riley started saying before looking at Joey amused. 

Joey blushed, “Well ‘sweetie’ can mean both of you if you’d like.” Charlie rolled her eyes, “I think I like your lovey dovey nick names again. I missed them. So, anyway...what do you want to do today, Ry?” Riley chewed on his lip, “Can we go have a big breakfast and then spend the day at the beach?” 

Joey pulled him into a hug, “Of course we can but you know after a big breakfast you need to let your food digest so maybe we can go for a walk along the beach first before we go swimming.” “Yes, Mum,” Riley replied in a typical childish voice of reluctantly agreeing with her. 

Joey giggled at her son, “Good boy. Well I guess we’ve got today sorted and we’ll be spending our first proper day together as a family. So, Ry why don’t you get changed and yell out to me if you need help? Charlie, I’ll go make a start on this big breakfast so I guess that leaves the shower free for you if you want. Everybody excited about spending the day together?” 

Riley nodded his head enthusiastically, but Joey was puzzled to find Charlie hesitating to respond. “Everything okay, Charlie?” Joey whispered. Charlie smiled at her and Riley calmly, “Yeah I just...well there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you...both of you. I was gonna tell you, Jo, a few days ago...but I wanted to wait until the right time.” 

Joey swallowed hard but tried not to look too panicked, “What is it?” Charlie took a deep breath, “I spoke to my boss a couple days ago...he wants me back at work full-time.” Both Joey and Riley couldn’t help but feel deflated by the news, so Charlie held onto them tightly, “This is not a decision I want to make on my own...it’s a decision for our family to make up our minds if we’re ready for me to go back to work full-time. If either of you are not ready, I will completely support you and tell my boss that my family comes first and I’m not ready for it. But if you are, I promise you...things have changed and I will never abandon the pair of you again when you need me. I’ll still tell my boss that you guys come first and he’s got another thing coming if he thinks I’ll work myself to death for him like I used to...so, what do you guys think?” 

Riley curled up to his mum, “I think I like having you at home all the time...but your work is impor...ah...tant...and other people need you to pro...tect them.” Joey smiled contently, “What he said. As good as it is having you home a lot more than you used to be...you’ve had close to nearly three months off full-time work. While I know you've enjoyed working part-time for the last month...I know a part of you is desperate to solve some proper cases than do paperwork. They obviously need you back onboard full-time...and I’m pretty sure if we want to keep this roof over our heads, we’re gonna need the money from your hard work for them. This isn’t about money. I trust that you have changed and I know you’ll never abandon us again so...you should call your boss and get him to re-instate you back on full-time.” 

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked lightly, wanting to make sure Joey was sure of her decision. Joey nodded her head, “Absolutely. I’m so proud of how much you’ve changed these last few months and I can tell by the look in your eyes that you will put us first.” Charlie returned her smile, “Thank you.” 

Both women leaned forwards and brushed their lips together softly but broke apart when Riley groaned, “Not the kissing thing again!” Placing their foreheads together, the women smirked down at their son. Charlie ruffled his hair, “You know what...? I have a thought.” 

Joey giggled at her wife, “Who? You? This is new.” Charlie pouted until Joey pecked her on the lips. Charlie smiled brightly at her then looked down at Riley, “I do think of things on occasion. And I think you’ll like this one. Why don’t I ring my boss tomorrow at work and tell him that I’m accepting his offer to come back to the station full-time...but I won’t start back to full shifts for another week or so. Why don’t we take a week off from everything and go on a holiday up the coast?” 

Joey smiled brightly, “I think I like that idea. Are you sure that we can--?” Charlie grazed their noses together, “Yes, we can afford it. Money isn’t everything, anyway. I know I mentioned this idea to you a few weeks ago but now everything is getting back to normal for us...I think it’s the perfect time for us to do this. After everything we’ve been through for the past year...we need this.” Joey nodded, “Okay...we definitely need this.” 

Riley stared up at the pair, “Am I invited too?” Charlie burst out laughing and hugged him tightly, “Of course, you’re invited. This is a family holiday lil man...we’ll be hanging out together the whole time...but we might make sure the hotel can arrange a baby sitter for at least one of the evenings so your mum and me can at least have one romantic dinner together...if that’s okay with you.” Riley nodded his head, “I can live with that.” 

Charlie smiled, “I can’t remember the last time this family had a proper holiday and I think we’ve timed it perfectly between us getting back together and me going back to work. It’s kind of a celebration of us being a family again...and a last hurrah before I return back to work...not that I mean last hurrah as in we’ll never do this again because I’ll be working too much just...” 

Joey grinned at her wife knowingly, “Last hurrah as in...it might get more difficult when you think about how our lives will progress and the fact this lil man will be starting kindy next year. It might mean it will be more difficult to line up the times of all of us taking holidays then at the same time...but I think we can make this...kinda an annual holiday. So, it’s settled...this time next week the Buckton-Collins will be relaxing up the coast.” 

“I can’t wait,” Charlie announced. “Me too,” Riley added before crawling out from under his parents and over Charlie’s lap to climb down off the bed, “Let’s get moving, Mama J and Mama C...we’ve still got today to enjoy first!” Charlie beamed, “Well you go get a head start getting changed and packing your beach gear and breakfast will be ready soon.” “Okay,” Riley agreed as he raced out of their room towards his own. 

Both women curled up against each other without their son sitting on the doona between them. Joey kissed Charlie softly, “I don’t think we could’ve made our boy any happier today.” Charlie held onto her tightly, “We should’ve known that he’d realize we were back together and didn’t even need to tell him. We might’ve had a few awkward moments when we were alone as we struggled to contemplate taking our relationship to the next level...but when we weren’t facing those moments and were just hanging out...I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face that we were together. And to think all those times the past few weeks when he was around us and I tried to restrict the way I gazed at you or the way I wanted to kiss you...seems like we were being silly when he knew all along.” 

“Oh well...it doesn’t matter now. We’re a family again and we’ve just confirmed what he has wanted for the past year. It’s good to finally get something right,” Joey realized. “Yeah it is,” Charlie agreed, then stretching slightly, “So...we’d better get up. A big breakfast and the beach await us.” 

Joey pulled Charlie back into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. Joey licked her lips as their kiss ended, “So, ah...tell me loving wife...do you think hotel babysitters charge an absolute packet for having to babysit for an entire night so we can have a romantic dinner...and then a romantic night of passion fuelled love-making together?” 

Charlie rolled her tongue over her teeth, “Whatever it costs...it’ll be well worth it!” 


	66. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey gather their friends to let them all know they're back together and celebrate their happy news. Why is Charlie still jealous? Charlie's co-worker joins the scene. Will Charlie and Joey play accidental match-maker with her and another friend?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**  

_August 2015_  

Several nights later after Charlie and Joey had finally rekindled their romantic relationship, Joey was standing with a bunch of the couple’s friends at Noah’s Bar. Things between the pair had never been stronger the last few days since their son had found out they were back together and they had settled into married life with one another as easily as possible. 

While Riley, Aden and Ruby were well aware the couple were back together and making strides in putting their marriage back together, the rest of the Bay was currently unaware of the couple’s happy news. 

It was the evening before the family were about to set off on their holiday up the coast and Charlie had insisted it was time that they let their friends in on the news of their reconciliation. So, after some organisation the pair found themselves a good time to get together with the people who had supported them through their relationship, marriage, and separation. 

Joey bobbed the straw in her vodka, lemon, lime and bitters uneasily as she stood with a bunch of their friends. Charlie was running late. She’d been at the station all afternoon and when she had called to tell Joey to go on without her and she’d meet her wife at the bar, Charlie had been beyond apologetic about letting her work get in the way of the start of their evening. Joey knew that Charlie would’ve done everything possible not to miss this night out with their friends and knew that the Charlie that had called and apologized nearly a hundred times for only being half an hour late was not the woman that was obsessed with her career enough to stand her up. 

Joey had wanted to wait until Charlie could meet her at home so they could leave together albeit late but her wife had insisted that Joey should go and keep their friends entertained and she’d be there as soon as physically possible. 

The only thing Joey was nervous about was her friend’s reactions to their news. Though she knew they would all be happy she couldn’t help but feel slightly rejected as she thought back to some of their opinions when she’d walked out on her wife with Riley. A part of her was anxious that they might react badly to the news that Charlie had taken back the wife that abandoned her and took away her child to live with Aden and Nicole on top of then dating the town’s newest Doctor. She hoped she could prove to everyone there that night that she deserved another chance, the pair had both changed and they’d do everything possible to keep their marriage together 

As she looked around her, she studied all the people who had joined them for a drink, as they had all been informed by Joey that she needed to wait for Charlie to turn up before she revealed why they’d asked them all to come. 

Aden and Nicole and Ruby and Geoff were each coupled off and dancing to the soft music in the background. Both Nicole and Geoff seemed to have an inkling about why they were there that night but Joey was sure that Aden and Ruby had kept their secret to themselves. Next to Joey several couples were talking happily to one another including Leah and Roman, Rachel and Tony, and Romeo and Annie. The last pair had recently returned from the City much to Geoff’s delight as Annie had finished uni and they were now looking to set up their future in the Bay. 

The non-couple of Miles and Martha were also hanging around and making jokes at one another, while over at the bar Alf and Marilyn were sniping at one another as they worked together serving drinks to all their patrons. 

As Joey watched all the couples and even the last four friends who weren’t coupled off, she felt a sense of longing for her wife to turn up and wrap her arms around her. Joey took a sip of her drink and tried to think of the words that would be suitable to explain to their friends that she and Charlie were back together and happily in love with one another again. 

Leah looked on at the younger girl who had been quiet all evening. Joey had come around earlier and dropped off Riley at Leah’s house, as VJ was baby-sitting him, and Tony and Rachel’s young son, Harry, for the evening while all the parents enjoyed their night out. Leah nudged Joey’s shoulder, “So...what is it that Charlie and you want to tell us all? Don’t keep me in suspense, Jo...I’m dying to know.” 

Joey grinned, “You’ll just have to wait until Charlie gets here and then we can both tell you guys together. You’ll get nothing out of me ‘til she gets here.” Leah pouted, “But what if I promise not to tell anyone else? Or maybe I can start guessing and if I get it right you can wink at me so I know?” Joey rolled her eyes at Leah’s enthusiasm, “Leah, don’t make me go and stand by the bar and put up with Alf and Marilyn’s sniping just to get away from you.” Leah pouted even more, “Well this news had better be the news I want it to be.” 

As Joey was about to respond to Leah and find out exactly the news Leah had hoped for the pair, she smiled shyly as her eyes settled on the woman who had just walked into the bar – Charlie. Joey couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of her wife who had entered the establishment with her work colleague and friend, Georgie Watson, by her side. It was clear that Charlie hadn’t gone home after work as she was still in her uniform and her hair was still pulled into a tight bun. 

Joey also loved the fact her wife was sporting her sexy leather jacket that had sent Joey wild and non-verbal on many occasions. Everything about her wife sent shivers up and down Joey’s body and Joey couldn’t help but admire the woman she could now safely call her wife. Joey blushed as she felt Leah nudge her again and she came out of her trance of staring at Charlie. 

Leah smirked, “Well something tells me this isn’t gonna be some twisted celebration to the announcement that the pair of you are getting divorced...quite the opposite announcement, in fact. Ha! Roman owes me fifty bucks for betting that you and Charlie would never get your acts together and get back together.” Joey stared at Leah wide-eyed, “Roman bet against us?!” Leah shrugged, “What can I say? He’s a male and thought true love isn’t worth going through hell for...I begged to differ. Lucky for him...he and I have never had to go through hell to prove him wrong...but it looks like you have.” 

Joey blushed shyly at Leah’s words and even more so when Charlie’s eyes met hers from across the room. Joey gave a nervous wave to her wife, gesturing for the older woman to join them while she still ran through her mind the ways she could announce their reconciliation to their friends. 

Joey needn’t have worried about the words they’d need as Charlie immediately strode over to her. Without missing a beat, Charlie grabbed Joey’s waist and pulled her wife into a passionate kiss. 

Joey’s eyes fluttered gently as she felt Charlie’s lips against her own and then felt her knees shake nervously as Charlie then dipped her slightly backwards. 

Feeling like they were the only two people alive, the pair ended their passionate kiss when the sounds of cheering and people clapping brought them back to reality. While Charlie kept a firm grip on Joey’s waist and kissed her wife’s forehead softly, the pair turned to face the group of friends who were cheering at them. 

Charlie blushed deeply, and gazed at Joey as she announced, “I knew you were trying to work out the right way to say it...but I thought this would be the quickest way to let everyone know we’re back together again.” 

As they kept their arms wrapped around each other, the pair were suddenly surrounded by all their friends who came up to them to congratulate them on their decision to give their marriage another go. Nicole was the most surprising as she gushed to the pair about how she knew Aden was hiding the news from her but since its news that she’s thrilled with she could forgive her boyfriend. Charlie was proud of how close Joey and Nicole now were since her wife had spent nearly a year living with her best friend and his girlfriend and it was clear Joey and Nicole were close friends. 

The other surprise reaction from the group was that of Annie. Geoff’s younger sister had made it clear before she had left the Bay for Uni that while she accepted the gay couple were together if that’s what they truly wanted she couldn’t respect their decision to get married or bring a child into the world who would ‘no doubt be disadvantaged by not having a father.’ This had caused a huge strain on Annie’s relationships with her brother Geoff and her friend Ruby as they fully supported the union and the couple’s decision to start a family. 

Annie spent a moment with the pair apologizing for her ignorance and letting her religious views get in the way of supporting the couple when they first came out. As it turns out, Annie revealed that when she moved to the City for several years with her boyfriend Romeo, his older sister Mink had lived with them in their tiny apartment for nearly a year. Mink had surprised the pair when she revealed she was bisexual and was glad to receive the support from her little brother. 

Annie had objected to Mink staying with them when she found out, while Romeo would never stop loving his sister over such a thing as her sexuality he simply wasn’t fond of his sister generally being labelled a ‘player’ which meant that she would have a new guy or girl on her arm every few weeks as he wished she could find the one person she was meant to be with like he had and stop stringing the poor guys or girls along until she decided she’d tired of them. After what seemed like months, Mink had finally settled into a monogamous relationship with a gorgeous red-headed British girl Mink worked with at a Surf Shop, Natalie. 

Annie had trouble adjusting to Mink’s decision to be with a woman as while she flitted between relationships ‘there was always the chance she’d see sense’ and seeing as though they all lived together it had made things tough between the couple. But Romeo, along with Geoff and Ruby’s help, had made Annie see the truth – love is love. 

The young religious woman had accepted Mink’s decision and was happy for them when Mink announced that Natalie would be moving in with her once Annie and Romeo had moved back to Summer Bay. And now Annie had come to see that she was far too judgmental on her opinions of Charlie and Joey’s relationship and was genuinely happy the pair had rekindled their marriage after a year of separation. She even surprised the married couple by asking plenty of questions about their son and how he was coping with all the changes in his life. Annie praised the pair for raising such an amazing son and admitted she was wrong when she thought Riley needed a father in his life and now decided that Riley was growing up with all he needed – two parents who loved him completely. 

Charlie and Joey spent the next half hour with all their friends, enjoying a drink while they told all their friends about their decision to give their marriage another chance. The pair had unanimous support from the group and Joey was pleased that everyone accepted that Charlie had taken her back despite her having walked out on her wife. But there was an undisputed judgment that despite their faults it didn’t stop them from being made for each other, and the pair couldn’t agree more. 

After enjoying being the centre of attention for a while and having everybody congratulating them, Joey smiled softly as she saw Kaitlyn enter the bar. Squeezing her wife’s hand, Joey lent towards Charlie and whispered, “I’ll be back in a minute...I kinda invited her ‘cause I really want us to still be friends...do you mind?” Charlie glanced at her wife’s ex, then smiled to reassure Joey she was comfortable with Joey spending time with her ex, “Of course. I trust you and I’m glad you two can still be friends. I might go get us a drink and you can join me when you’re ready.” Joey smiled back at Charlie and pecked her on the lips before walking over to Kaitlyn. 

Kaitlyn greeted her awkwardly, “Hey...thanks for inviting me. Kinda surprised that you did. Sorry I’m late...got caught up at work.” Joey smiled calmly and pulled her friend into a light hug, “What’s to be surprised about? We’re friends again, right?” Kaitlyn nodded her head as she pulled out of Joey’s embrace, “Yeah we are.” Joey entangled their hands lightly, “Well that’s why I invited you here tonight with all our other friends. I know we haven’t really...hung out since...” 

“Since we broke up,” Kaitlyn finished for her then continued, “Kinda why I haven’t been available lately and been busy at work. I do want us to be friends. Just figured after everything...you also needed a bit of space...so you and Charlie could work things out. And judging by tonight’s invitation the pair of you got all your friends together...and the fact I can see the pair of you are practically glowing...I’m guessing things are going well for you.” 

Joey nodded happily, “They are...we’re back together. We’ve been through quite a lot the last couple weeks making this work but...I think we’re finally in a place in our marriage that we’re stable and content with...hence the get together to let everyone know. Are you okay...with all this?” Kaitlyn smiled, “It’s the way things were meant to be, I guess. Shouldn’t have thought for a second I could stand in the way of the pair of you. Maybe I’ll get lucky and find what you guys have someday.” 

Joey squeezed her hand, “You can count on it. You never know what’s around the next corner. Could even be the next woman you lay eyes on.” Kaitlyn shrugged sceptically, “I highly doubt that...but love’s a wacky thing isn’t it?” “Gotta agree with you there,” Joey resolved. 

While Joey and Kaitlyn were catching up, Charlie was standing at the bar next to Watson waiting for Alf to get her drinks. Watson smirked at Charlie, “So, Boss...you and the wife are back together...I take it that’s why you’ve been in a happy chirpy mood the last couple weeks at work?” Charlie looked at her colleague, “I haven’t been in a different mood, have I?” 

“Are you kidding me? Every morning you walk into the station with this silly grin on your face and you spend half your day looking like you’re about to burst into song in some zip-a-dee-doo-dah mood rather than the usual scowly looks and snapping at everyone the way you normally...” Watson laughed then noticing Charlie’s famous glare, “Duh...I mean it’s good to have you back, boss!” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Alright fine I’ll admit I’ve been in a good mood the past couple weeks. I just got my wife back so I’m entitled to be a little over excited at work now. But if you keep calling it some zip-a-dee-doo-dah mood the scowl will be back with a vengeance.” Watson giggled, “Okay fair call. So, things between you and Joey are good now?” 

Charlie nodded happily and accepted the wine glasses Alf passed her, “Yeah they are. I mean we’ve still got a bit of work to do but that’s kinda what this week long holiday is all about. Getting back to the responsibilities of family life. We’re gonna concentrate on us as well as our family and hopefully when we’re back things will be good enough to return to our normal happy life together...and what’s with the hand holding thing?!” 

Watson frowned in confusion to Charlie’s sudden change in subject, then following Charlie’s gaze she saw Joey standing with the tall blonde woman. Charlie sighed, “Sorry...that’s just...ah...” “Joey’s ex, Kaitlyn, I take it,” Watson assumed. Charlie nodded, “Yeah...Joey says they’re friends now...but seriously...what’s with the hand holding thing?” 

“Friends hold hands all the time...or so I’ve heard. You got nothing to worry about with Joey...you can tell by the way she’s looking that she’s probably talking about you. So that’s Joey’s ex, huh? I’ve seen her around town a few times but I don’t think we’ve ever met...she’s pretty,” Watson mused, then she cleared her throat, hoping Charlie didn’t hear the last part. 

Charlie looked at the pair, then at Watson, and then without warning she nudged Watson forwards, “Go distract her.” Watson turned around to Charlie, “What?” Charlie bit her lip, “Kaitlyn...go distract her from Joey!” Watson quirked her head, “Ah hello don’t you trust your wife with her ex?” Charlie blushed, “Well I...I trust Joey...I just don’t trust anyone else. I don’t want Kaitlyn...getting any wrong ideas that Joey still has feelings for her so...go distract her so Joey can come over here to hang out with me.” 

Watson shook her head, “You are being such a dork about this. Nothing is gonna happen between them. They’re friends now so you don’t need to stop Joey from spending time with her.” Charlie pouted, “But she’s my wife and she should be here holding my hand. Just go tell Joey that I got her a drink and then oh so casually distract Kaitlyn after she’s left.” Watson blanched, “How? I don’t even know the woman. What am I supposed to talk to her about?” 

Charlie smirked, “Well you’re both gay so you’ve got that in common!” Watson blushed, “Well yeah but...” Charlie held a firm gaze on her colleague, “As your boss I order you to go distract her!” Watson rolled her eyes, “Oh sure thing, boss! Fine I’ll do this but you so owe me...gimme a week off graveyard shifts and we’ve got ourselves a deal.” “Done,” Charlie answered instantly. 

Watson sighed and left Charlie as she walked over to the former couple. Watson didn’t hear much of what the women were talking about. Just ‘loves a wacky thing.’ _The blonde sure is right._ Watson tapped Joey’s shoulder and grinned as Joey turned to her. “Hey, Jo, how’s things?” Watson greeted her. Joey softly let go of Kaitlyn’s hands, “Hey, Watson! Glad you could make it tonight. Yeah things are really good. I’m sure Charlie’s just been over there gushing about everything to you.” “You’re not wrong about that,” Watson winked. 

Joey turned back to Kaitlyn, “Oh I’m sorry. Kaitlyn this is Watson. She works with Charlie and has been one of our good friends since we first got together. Watson this is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn’s...” Kaitlyn smiled shyly at Watson, “She’s trying to say I’m her ex but doesn’t want to offend me...and also we’ve been friends since we were little.” 

Joey blushed, “Yeah...not one of my best introductions was it?” Watson struck out her hand and Kaitlyn shook it gently. “Nice to meet...you...” both women said at the same time, then giggled slightly. Watson got lost in Kaitlyn’s gaze for a moment before remembering Charlie, “Oh...ah sorry to interrupt your friendly catch up but, Jo...Charlie just got you a drink and although the tough boss won’t admit it...she’s already kinda missing you.” 

“Aww,” Joey gushed embarrassed, “Well I better go see her but I promise I’ll catch up with both of you before I leave so you two...go mingle with the rest of the crowd here tonight.” Without waiting for a response from either woman, Joey skipped over to Charlie at the bar. 

Kaitlyn and Watson watched her leave before turning back to each other. Kaitlyn cleared her throat, “So...ah Watson...that’s a surname right?” Watson nodded, “Yeah...my name’s Georgie...but I kinda hate it so most people call me Watson.” Kaitlyn chewed on her lip, “Well in this town...I kinda hate my surname cause of the bad rep it has attached to it.” Watson looked on apologetically, “Well you can’t choose your family and I’m not gonna judge you because of your brother’s mistakes. He’s locked up and paying for his crimes so there’s no reason you should be paying for them too.” 

Kaitlyn smiled gently, “It’s nice...to meet someone who doesn’t judge me because of him and gives me a clean slate to make their own opinion of me.” “You’re welcome,” Watson whispered, then shuffling her feet awkwardly, “So...can I buy you a drink?” Kaitlyn’s smile grew wider, “I thought you’d never ask.” Watson matched her smile and led the blonde over to the bar. 

Meanwhile, Charlie and Joey had sat down on one of the booths while they shared a drink together. Joey had her arm around Charlie’s waist and they were kissing softly. Joey broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, “So...before this celebration ends tonight...can you please tell us where we’re going on holidays tomorrow?” Charlie giggled, “I told you, baby, it’s all a surprise and I’ve got the whole week planned for us.” Joey pouted, “But I don’t even know where we’d going. How do I know what to pack tomorrow morning?” 

Charlie cuddled closer to her wife, “Well that’s why I’ll be doing the packing for the pair of us...oh and Ry as soon as we get up tomorrow so we can leave by nine or ten. Let’s just say I’ll be packing you some swim wear...and lots of naughty lingerie.” Joey blushed deeply, “What happened to this been a family holiday?” Charlie pressed their lips together, “Doesn’t mean I can’t spend at least one or two of the nights ravishing you. All we gotta do is do some really fun family stuff during the day and Ry will be tired out by night time. I told you it’s all sorted and it’s gonna be a surprise I hope you love.” 

Joey sulked, “Fine don’t tell me...I may just stop you from ravishing me tonight until you give in.” Charlie’s eyes glistened, “As if you could stop me...but I’m still not telling you a thing. You’ll find out tomorrow and you’ll just have to wait.” “Your mean,” Joey whinged. “And yet you love me anyway,” Charlie laughed. 

Joey lent forwards to kiss her wife again but before their lips touched, she noticed Kaitlyn and Watson standing by the bar talking closely to one another, “Here I thought I told them to mingle with everyone else not just each other. Wow did I not see that coming!” Charlie glanced over at the other pair, “Looks like they’re enjoying mingling with each other and haven’t given a thought to the other people here.” 

“Guess you did something right for a change,” Joey smirked and in reply to Charlie’s blank look, “Sending Watson over to us to distract Kaitlyn so I could come spend my time with you ‘cause you got all jealous.” Charlie was about to argue when Joey pressed her index finger against Charlie’s lips, “And don’t even try and argue that. I know how that crazy brain of yours works. There’s nothing to be jealous of. Kaitlyn and I are friends and you and I we’re...definitely more than friends. And by the looks of things...those two are hitting it off pretty well. I think they’re both due for some happiness. And so are we. We gonna enjoy this happiness or what?” 

Charlie grinned contently then wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her into a searing kiss. 


	67. I’m A Terrible Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buckton-Collins fam bam are off on their holiday up the coast. But Joey's surprised and none-too-pleased to learn Charlie has included a night's stay at Charlie's Dad's place. Why does Joey have some serious tension with her in-law and why is Charlie pretty oblivious to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again TOAMBS for your amazing comments! So happy you liked all the little Buckton-Collins family moments. Watson is the kinda Haught cop, nowhere near as Haught as Nicole but now that Joey is back with Charlie, Kaitlyn needed a partner in crime... 
> 
> I'm so thrilled #Chelly are getting another chance on Neighbours. Fingers crossed they don't mess it up this time! I'm sure someone will begin posting the clips to You Tube for all the international fans like yourself! It's how #Chelly got their popularity. I wish I knew how to do video edits.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**  

The next afternoon Charlie, Joey and Riley finally headed off for their holiday. The family had meant to leave early morning but the two women had slept in and enjoyed some intimate moments together before dragging themselves out of bed and waking their son up. Charlie regretted the pair being so busy in the days leading up to their holiday that they couldn’t pack until that morning. 

It shouldn’t have surprised her that all three of them were rushing around for hours to pack their clothes and gear for the week away, but finally all of them got their stuff together and managed to squeeze it all into the car. 

Charlie still hadn’t told Joey where she was taking them and it was driving Joey crazy. Joey kept asking every few minutes if they were there yet like an over excited kid. With Riley in the middle back seat, Joey in the front passenger seat and Charlie driving, the family enjoyed their trip together by listening to some CD’s, singing horribly along with the songs and playing road-trip games. 

Finally, after several hours of driving Charlie pulled her car into the driveway of a suburban house. It was late evening and the sun had just finished setting. Riley had fallen asleep an hour ago, so Charlie turned to Joey. Joey had a confused look on her face as to where Charlie had taken them. 

As Charlie killed the ignition, she reached out and took Joey’s hand, “It’s just for tonight. We’ll be starting our proper holiday tomorrow morning...but I figured while we were passing by...we should stay for a night. Is that okay?” Joey tried to hide the discontent on her face and smiled, “Of course it’s fine. I should have known you’d want to see your Dad and Morag since we were coming all this way.” 

Charlie couldn’t help but sense Joey’s displeasure, “Well it’s just for the night. We were supposed to hang out with them this afternoon before having dinner with them but I texted Morag when I knew we’d be late. The pair of them have been keen to see Riley for months since I last got the chance to visit them with him so I couldn’t resist when they offered for us to stay the night when it’ll give them some time with him. Is this okay with you? You seem...I dunno slightly...not yourself.” 

Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand, “I’m fine. Just didn’t imagine our holiday starting out with a night with the in-laws is all when I was promised some romance.” Charlie giggled, “Well the romance comes later...besides I also promised some family time and we’re getting the bulk of it out of the way early. That okay with you?” 

Joey smiled warmly, though her smile faded gently, “It’s fine...but ah...does Ross...um I mean do Ross and Morag know...about us...being back together?” Charlie took a deep breath, “No, they don’t know we’re back together or that you’re coming with Ry and I on this holiday. I know I’m a terrible daughter and it’s not like I don’t speak to my Dad on the phone regularly but I was waiting for the right time. Then while I was waiting, we planned this holiday and I thought it’d be a nice surprise for them to know I got my wife back.” 

Joey nodded, “Sure they’ll be surprised...well ah...why don’t you go on ahead and let them know we’re here and I’ll wake Riley and bring him in in a sec?” Charlie grinned, “Great! Oh, and I might’ve secretly packed us some overnight bags. I’ll grab ours. Can you manage with Ry’s or do you want me to come back to help?” Joey lent forwards and pecked Charlie on the lips, “I’ll cope...so go on now and greet your Dad already.” 

A minute later Charlie was nervously standing on her father’s front door stop. She had been hesitant to reveal to Joey that the other reason she didn’t tell him over the phone about their reconciliation was because his memory was continuing to deteriorate. Charlie knew if she had told him over the phone that he was likely to forget and somehow hoped that him seeing the pair and their son back together would register in his visual memory and he wouldn’t forget as easily. 

The front door opened several seconds after Charlie had rang the doorbell. Ross stood there and immediately greeted his daughter. “Charlie!” he boomed loudly and happily before pulling her into a hug. Charlie wrapped her arms around him for a moment, “Hey, Dad. It’s so good to see you!” Ross pulled out of the hug but kept his hand resting on Charlie’s shoulder, “Well maybe if someone came to visit me more often you wouldn’t have to keep saying that.” 

Charlie nodded in agreement, “I know, I know. I always promise to come visit you two more often and never do. I’m a terrible daughter. But this time I really mean it and I hope we’ll be able to take time off and come visit more often.” Ross smiled calmly, “You’re not a terrible daughter at all. I know you’re busy with that career of yours. I do remember the sacrifices one makes to try and be the best cop ever. But I’m glad to hear you might visit more often.” 

Morag appeared behind Ross, and she greeted Charlie, “Hi, Charlie, glad you finally made it.” Charlie gently hugged her step-mother, “Yeah...sorry we’re late. We got caught up this morning and couldn’t get away like we planned.” Ross grinned, “We huh? I was gonna ask where you’re hiding that grandson of mine. You did bring him with you like you promised?” 

Charlie nodded happily, “Of course I did. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity of spending time with his grandparents. After the long drive, he kinda fell asleep so Joey’s waking him up and bringing him in.” Ross’s brows creased ever so gently, “Joey? Joey’s here?” 

Charlie nodded again, “She sure is and we kinda have some news for you.” Ross cleared his throat, “Well ah...” He trailed off as he saw Joey walking up the driveway. Charlie and Morag both grinned as they watched the young woman carrying Riley on the side of her hip, with Riley’s overnight bag slung over her other shoulder. Ross swallowed gently at the sight of Charlie’s former wife. 

Although he yawned gently, when Riley saw his grandparents standing next to Charlie, he motioned for Joey to put him down. Joey did so and as soon as Riley’s feet hit the ground the young boy ran up the rest of the driveway. “Grandpa!” he greeted happily. Ross knelt down and scooped up his grandchild in his arms, “Well hello to you too, lil man. So, I see you finally convinced your wicked mothers that it was about time I got to see my one and only grandson!” 

Riley giggled in Ross’s embrace, and then when Ross placed him against his hip carrying him, Riley lent over and wrapped his arms gently around Morag who was standing next to them. “Hi Grandma!” Morag accepted his hug and smiled gently at the young boy who treated her just like a normal grandparent even though technically she was Ross’s second wife, “It’s good to see you too, Riley!” 

Joey finally walked up the driveway and stood nervously next to Charlie. She nodded softly at her in-laws, “Ross, Morag...it’s been a while. Glad to see you’re still looking healthy and strong.” Morag pulled the young women into a brief hug, “It’s good to see you too, Joey. You know you’re always welcome here.” Ross eyed Joey suspiciously to Charlie’s ignorance, “Joey...you look well. We weren’t expecting you today.” 

Joey placed her hands in her jeans pockets nervously as she saw the look, he was giving her, “Yeah...I could kinda say the same thing. Charlie...kinda surprised me with this...family catch up before we...headed off to wherever we’re going on this holiday. Charlie’s been keeping many of the details of this trip a surprise.” “She is at that,” Ross agreed sternly. “Well ah why don’t the pair of you come inside?” Morag invited. 

Joey and Charlie walked into the house and both placed the overnight bags they were carrying on the floor. Ross, who was still carrying his grandson, turned to the pair, “Uh you can put your bags upstairs. The guest room is set up for you, Charlie, and we’ve got a small bed for Riley in the third bedroom,” Ross then cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um...we’ve got a spare air mattress which if you give me a moment, I can set up for you, Joey. I hope you don’t mind sharing your son’s room.” 

Joey bit her lip at his suggestion. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever offered those types of accommodation arrangements. Even when he knew she and Charlie were happily married, her father-in-law had struggled to comprehend that the pair shared a bed just like any normal couple. While he told them that he had respected Charlie’s decision to marry her, Joey knew deep down that the man would’ve preferred for Charlie to be with a man. And judging by the look deep in his eyes, that Charlie or Morag had not seen, Joey knew that Ross was not going to take the news of their reconciliation as well as Charlie expected him too. 

Charlie gently reached out and wrapped her arm around Joey’s waist, “Um...that won’t be necessary, Dad. Joey and I can share the guestroom together. We’re...um...we got back together and we’re trying to make our marriage work.” Joey relaxed gently into Charlie’s embrace as she smiled up at her wife. A part of her did so because she wasn’t sure she wanted to see the look on Ross’s face. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful news,” Morag gushed as she reached out and gave the pair a hug at the same time, then pulling away, “I knew you’d work through your problems together eventually. There was no doubt you two are meant to be together. Isn’t that great news, dear?” Though her last question was directed at her husband, Riley laughed loudly in his arms, “I’ve been telling them that for the last week. Mama J and Mama C finally forgave each other and we’re a family again.” 

Both women blushed at the comments, then as Charlie kissed Joey softly on her forehead, she turned to her father, “I know we’ve had a...turbulent year. But we’ve put that all behind us and we’re starting over again.” Ross’s eyes were steeled on Joey but he responded to Charlie, “Well that’s fantastic news that you’ve been able to sort through things. I’m proud of you. So, this...whole marriage thing is for real again?” 

Joey took her cue to respond this time, “Yes, it is. We never technically got divorced, we were only ever separated...so yes we’re still married...and we plan on making it last this time.” Ross smiled cautiously at the pair, “I’m happy for you both. This one here deserves both his parents in his lives...so I hope things really work out for you.” Charlie naively overlooked her father’s tone, “They will. I’m not gonna let Joey go again.” 

Morag stared at the happy couple, “Well why don’t Joey and I take all the bags upstairs and Ross can put the kettle on and start preparing us all some tea or coffee? Ross and I had a small dinner as it was getting late and your father has to take his medication on time with his meal but we’ve left you some to heat up otherwise there’s plenty of food in the fridge. We can all sit in the living room and catch up if you’d like?” Riley looked at Morag, “Can I come too, Grandma Morag? I want to see my room.” 

A few minutes later, while Joey, Morag and Riley were upstairs packing away their overnight bags in the spare rooms, Charlie was downstairs in the kitchen with her father. Charlie took the dinners Morag had left her family and placed them in the microwave to heat up, as Ross waited for the water to boil so he could make their drinks. 

Ross gazed at his daughter in concern, “So...you and Joey...this is real between you two again?” Charlie smiled at the thought of how she’d managed to get her family back, “Absolutely. Like I said we’ve had a turbulent year...but the worst is behind us and we’re making up for lost time. It’s so amazing knowing I have my family back.” 

“How long have you...been back together for?” Ross asked lightly. Charlie grinned, “About a month now. We took things slow for several weeks as we re-adjusted to our married lives...we only told Ry about us last week. He was over the moon as you can expect. All he wanted was for us to be a family again and now we are.” 

Ross turned to face his daughter and clenched his fists against the kitchen bench, “Until that girl abandons you and takes your son away from you again you mean?” 

Charlie turned at her father’s sudden anger, “What? No, it’s not like that. Joey and I have resolved our problems and we’re stronger together now. There’s no way in the world Joey would ever leave me again and there’s no way she would ever take my son away from me.” “But that’s just the point...she’s done it before...and he’s not exactly your son now, is he?” Ross whispered. 

Charlie glared at him, “Don’t start up with that again. I thought you had accepted my marriage to Joey and the fact that Riley is my son. I don’t care about that fact he might not biologically be mine. I’m the one raising him along with Joey so that makes him my son. Now are you going to accept that?” 

Ross held up his hand apologetically but his voice was still wary, “I’m sorry okay. I didn’t mean any disrespect to your marriage but I’m just been honest. She left before and took Riley away from you and I don’t want to see you go through it again. I want you to be happy.” 

Charlie sighed, “I am happy. For the first time in a long time I’m happy. We both are and we’re determined to make this work. I don’t want you to think you can blame Joey for our problems. Because they were just that – ours! She left for a reason, Dad. I’m not perfect and made some mistakes too...some big ones. But we’re working past all that and I want you to support my decision to get my family back together.” 

Ross took a deep breath, “I can’t help but be afraid you’ll get hurt again. It's what fathers do. But if you say that you’re happy I believe you. I only want what’s best for you. And maybe my old-fashioned values made it hard for me to accept your relationship with a woman or that you could still have a child the way you have. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy...and I guess it’s obvious that you are...so I’m proud of you.” 

Charlie relaxed gently, “Really? You’re proud of me?” 

Ross nodded and pulled Charlie into a hug, silently unsure if he was really as proud of her as he claimed he was but didn’t want Charlie to find out he was still struggling to accept her life, “Of course I am. I don’t know when it happened but you grew up so fast and now you have a family of your own that completely admire you. I respect you for facing your issues and dealing with them to put your marriage back together. Your mother and I...we sure had our problems over the years before she...but we never worked to fix them. We just let them be. Maybe Joey had to leave you so you could both face your problems together and realize what’s important.” 

Charlie smiled, “I think you’re right. What’s important is us getting back into our lives together and working as a family to get back to where we should be. As difficult and heartbreaking as this year has been...I’d go through it all again if I had to...Joey’s worth it. I love her, Dad, and we’re gonna spend our lives together...I’m sure of it.” Ross pulled out of the hug, and wiped a tear from Charlie’s eye as he replied convincingly, “I’m sure of it too.” 

At that moment Joey, Morag and Riley came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. While Charlie, Joey and Riley sat down at the table and ate their meals, Ross busied himself making their teas and coffees, and Morag decided she’d whip up some desert for everyone to enjoy. 

The family all sat in the living room for an hour or so, eating their deserts and catching up on all their recent news. Despite telling his daughter he accepted her decisions, Ross still eyed Joey vigilantly as Charlie wrapped her arm around her waist and cuddled up to her. Joey sensed his slight discomfort at the pair’s announcement of their reconciliation and wasn’t sure if Charlie had noticed yet. She was sure Charlie hadn’t. Joey smiled kindly at Ross and interacted with both him and Morag happily when the pair asked about the couple’s recent challenges to get their marriage back on track and how they were determined to make it work this time. 

Charlie and Joey had conveniently not mentioned such challenges as Joey dating Kaitlyn and Charlie all but threatening to quit her job. It was quite clear that Ross would disapprove of Charlie’s decision to take back the wife who had left her, but to take back the woman who had been in a relationship during their difficult separation? 

It wasn’t up to him to judge their situation. Ross had been distressed to hear that his daughter had taken two months leave from work and was currently only working at the station part-time until she resumed her full-time position when they returned to the Bay. 

Charlie had spent her entire career life trying to make her father proud of her, and while she knew maybe he would accept that she had taken the leave to get her family back, she knew that he wouldn’t be impressed on the impact this leave could do to her career. It’s why she hadn’t disclosed her decision to take the time off that she needed to make her family realize they are more important to her. And Charlie knew he would be even more bitterly disappointed if he knew of the promotions and opportunities she had turned down over the years for her family. But she knew deep down that she had made the right decision by staying in Summer Bay with her family. 

After an hour the girls noticed that Riley was getting tired again and decided to call it a night. Having decided to enjoy breakfast all together before the young family left for the rest of their holiday, Charlie offered to take Riley up to bed. Morag decided to join them so she could get them any extra blankets that they might need. 

Joey cleared her throat as she suddenly realized she was left alone with her father-in-law, “Um...I might head up to bed too. I’ll...uh...see you in the morning.” As Joey stood up, so did Ross, “Joey, wait...please. I think I need to...I think we need to talk for a moment if you don’t mind.” Joey turned back to him, “I’d really rather...what do you want to talk to me about?” Ross took a few steps forward so he was standing in front of the younger woman and whispered, “I think you know what we need to discuss.” 

Joey swallowed gently, “I was kinda hoping you might’ve...” “Forgotten?” Ross finished for her, before he looked away from Joey’s disappointing gaze, “Well for once I wished my medical ailment served its purpose...but apparently I don’t get a choice in what I can and can’t remember. I take it you...haven’t told Charlie about this?” 

Joey shrugged, “I didn’t see the point of coming between your relationship with her. Besides...Charlie and I had a lot more problems going on at the time...I didn’t want to compound on them. Despite all our problems...I still loved her enough to protect her...but it doesn’t really matter anymore.” 

“It matters to me, Joey,” Ross disagreed, “And if I don’t...apologize...Charlie’s gonna sense some kind of resentment coming from me about you and I don’t want her to think that. I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed the tension between us since you got here.” 

Joey nodded, “Well I guess Charlie’s just really happy with her life right now...she doesn’t want to see anything wrong. It’s not your fault about the tension...I wasn’t exactly prepared for this visit.” “As was I. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that I should have spoken to you sooner and apologized. We’re still family,” Ross told her quietly. “Really it’s fine. There’s no need for you to apologize,” Joey insisted. 

Ross glanced nervously at Joey, “Well I’m going to apologize anyway...for the way I treated you after I found out you walked out on Charlie.” 

Joey bit her lip anxiously, as Ross continued timidly, “I’m sorry, Joey. I had no right to do that. I was just so confused about what had happened. Charlie has a habit of keeping things from me because she thinks I can’t be proud of her for any of her faults. I wasn’t aware of any of your marriage problems...as far as I knew you were still happily married raising my grandson together...and then I got a call from Ruby. She told me how terrified she was that Charlie wasn’t going to recover from her loss. For a moment I was completely confounded about what she was talking about...then she told me that you had walked out on your marriage...and you’d taken your son with you. 

After realizing Charlie hadn’t informed me of what had been going on between the pair of you...Ruby had to tell me about your troubled relationship. In my condition I couldn’t just rush down to the Bay and support my daughter through her difficult time of losing the only family she’s had...and she refused to talk to me about what she was going through. She wouldn’t listen to me as I couldn’t understand what she was going through....so then I phoned you.” 

Joey’s gestured her reserved compassion towards him. Ross cleared his throat, “I remember phoning you several times...and...abusing you for breaking my daughter’s heart. I shouldn’t have done that.” Joey ran her hand through her hair, “It wasn’t your fault and you had every right to...” 

“Blame you for walking out on your marriage to Charlie,” Ross finished for her, “Ruby might’ve told me a few of the problems that was happening between the pair of you but that didn’t give me the right to put the blame on you for everything. I blamed you for ruining Charlie’s life, not giving her what she deserved and could get from a normal marriage. I blamed you for leaving Charlie too...damaged...to revert back to dating men...for turning her gay when that isn’t who she was until you trundled into her life. I blamed you for not being able to support Charlie’s dangerous yet influential career and not being the wife that I had by my side. Despite all the time I was engrossed in my work, she stood by me and I expected you to do the same. 

And worst of all...I blamed you for giving Charlie a child that was never hers...and one you could take away from her at any time you chose...because he’s your son. Even though a part of me can’t quite understand how Charlie sees Riley as her son when he isn’t biologically hers...I still know that she loves him like her own and because of that...I even threatened to...have Riley taken away from you...to contact the authorities and reason with them that you’re not a fit parent...I still can’t believe I did that.” 

Joey took a deep breath, “And I deserved to be told most of that from you. I was to blame for a lot of our problems...and walking out on my marriage...I needed someone to tell me how wrong it was. I just...couldn’t find the courage I needed...to accept my mistakes and admit I was wrong. Until now. Ross, you did all that out of love for Charlie. You’re her Dad and you were trying to protect her. Yes, Charlie made mistakes too and of course as her father you might’ve overlooked them to put all the responsibility onto me...but I know you only did it because you felt helpless to assist Charlie in any other way. 

I’m glad I managed to make you see that Morag wouldn’t allow you to get the authorities to take Riley away from me...and that even though Charlie was devastated that I’d taken Riley with me...she never would’ve forgiven you if you had tried to have social services take him away from me as punishment for leaving her. And I do forgive you for saying all that stuff to me last year. As long as you accept that I promise never to hurt Charlie ever again...and that I love her too much to ever walk out on her again...we can forget this ever happened.” 

Ross sighed with a hint of relief, “Thank you for your compassion Joey. I do accept that you and Charlie plan on spending the rest of your lives together...I feel like I never truly gave your marriage the respect it deserved...and I hope one day I can manage to do that. I’ve tried accepting Charlie for who she really is...and I want to be the kind of father who can do that for her. I’m sorry that my...offensive honesty hurt you in anyway. I’m not proud of the way I reacted to the news of your separation...I thought it couldn’t have been worse to my reactions about the two of you getting married and having Riley...I was wrong...because I tried to hide my reactions to them and lied to Charlie about my complete acceptance of your relationship instead of letting them out in a tirade like I did this time when I abused you over ruining Charlie’s life. And...I have no doubt Charlie wouldn’t be proud of me either for treating her wife in such a manner.” 

“You’re right...I’m not,” Charlie told him coldly and sternly. 

Ross and Joey flicked their heads towards the stairs where they found Charlie and Morag standing there. Ross winced as he witnessed the anger in Charlie’s eyes. 


	68. Make This Night All Better For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's not happy to learn her Dad still doesn't appear to accept her life, that he went off at Joey for leaving her and Joey didn't let her know what her Dad did. Joey consoles Charlie when Charlie just wants to never talk to her father again. Will Joey convince her wife to give him a chance to apologize?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**  

Before Ross could utter a word of apology to his daughter, Charlie raced back up the stairs. Ross looked at Joey and Morag helplessly, while Morag glared at her husband as she was ashamed to hear what he’d done. Joey sighed gently, before whispering, “I’ll go,” and followed Charlie up the stairs. 

Morag took a step towards Ross and shook her head disappointedly at him, “You know it’s gonna take a lot for Charlie to get past this. How could you think for a second that you’d be helping Charlie by abusing your daughter-in-law, blaming her for leaving Charlie and threatening to take her son away from Joey?” Ross cringed at her words, “I just...I wasn’t thinking. That girl promised me before she married Charlie that she’d never hurt her...she broke her promise and I...I made a mistake and handled the situation badly.” 

Morag nodded in agreement, “You’re damn right you made a mistake. You better have a good apology in you for your daughter before she refuses to speak to you again for blaming her wife for destroying her life.” Ross took a few steps back and collapsed into his sofa chair, “How can Charlie ever forgive me for that?” 

Morag sighed at him, “I think you need to start by deciding if you accept Charlie’s relationship and family or not. You keep saying that you’re happy for her...and yet you blame Joey for ruining her life and giving her a son that isn’t hers biologically. You need to decide if you accept Charlie for who she is...or you really will lose her if you push her to choose between you or her family.” 

Meanwhile, Joey had raced up the stairs and nervously opened the door to the guest bedroom. As she stepped into the room, Charlie looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. Joey stared at her compassionately as she found Charlie standing by the bed as she collected their bags and put them together. 

Joey walked over to her and was thankful when Charlie immediately dropped the bags and embraced her. Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around her wife and buried her tearful face against the crook of Joey’s neck. Joey slipped her hands around Charlie’s lower back, “I’m sorry...how much did you hear?” 

“Enough to know my Dad’s a bastard who I never want to see again after knowing how he could treat you,” Charlie sobbed. Joey sighed, “You don’t mean that. Charlie, he--” “He blamed you for destroying my life and wanted you to be labelled an unfit parent...I can’t forgive him for that,” Charlie declared as she continued clinging to her wife. 

Joey lifted her hand and ran it through Charlie’s hair comfortingly, “Charlie, he was just angry at me for breaking your heart and he lashed out. He had a right to...I’d left you...I’d walked away and taken Riley away from you. I knew he wasn’t going to go through with his plan to have Riley taken away from me and given back to you...he just needed to be reminded what was best for Riley. I’ve forgiven him, Charlie, because he loves you enough to have been furious at me for breaking my wedding vows to you. You can forgive him too.” 

“I can’t,” Charlie whispered as she shook her head against Joey’s neck, “He lied to me when he said he accepted our decision to get married and have Riley. He never really supported us at all. He even said downstairs that he was proud of me for getting my family back...but it was just a lie. He thought I was destroying my life when I married you and he thinks...Riley’s just a mistake because he’s not mine and you can take him away from me whenever you want to...or that you’re not a good enough parent to be raising him with me. He’s not...he is not a mistake...he’s the best thing that ever happened to me...along with you. Please don’t tell me you’ll ever think that I could agree with my Dad and think he’s a mistake that I can give up.” 

Joey held Charlie closely, “Baby...I know that he isn’t a mistake. For either of us. We love him so much because he is our son. Biology means nothing and I know how much he means to you. And because of that I could never take him away from you...no matter what happened between us. If we didn’t find our way back to each other, I never would’ve even thought about doing that to you no matter how much we hurt each other. You are his mother and I know you would never think of him as a mistake. Now I know you’re angry at your Dad but--” 

“But what? I should just forgive and forget? He was cruel and heartless when he said those things to you...my own wife. It doesn’t matter that we had just separated...he had no right to talk to you like that and I’m never gonna forgive him for this. So, right now we are gonna collect our bags, wake up Riley and we’re gonna be out of this house in less than five minutes,” Charlie declared decisively. 

Joey sighed as Charlie pulled out of their embrace and turned back to their bags on the bed. Joey gently pulled Charlie back into an embrace as she stepped up behind her, wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist and placed her chin against Charlie’s shoulder, “We can’t just leave like this, babe.” “Watch me,” Charlie replied sternly. 

Joey hugged Charlie tighter, “He’s your Dad, Charlie, and he made a mistake. I can forgive him...and we don’t know how much his illness affected him when he said all those things--” 

Charlie shrugged, “We are not gonna use his illness as an excuse for this. I know where all this is coming from. Deep down I knew he couldn’t stand the fact I’m gay and wanted to have a family with you. No matter how many times he said he had accepted it...he thinks that what I feel for you and my son is wrong. I should’ve figured it out myself...he makes these little comments and needs to be reminded that we’re together. I mean every time we stay here with them; he offers you a separate bed to sleep in like its wrong for us to share a bed. He even did it tonight and I saw him flinch when I said we would be sharing. It’s like he wants me to think that our marriage isn’t good enough because I’m not with a man. 

I just ignore his comments and chalk it up to him being old and not comprehending that our marriage is no different to his. I try to look past the fact that he isn’t comfortable when we’re even slightly couplely around each other. You can’t blame his illness for him being a homophobic jerk. That’s what this is all about. That’s why he blamed you for destroying my life...he can’t stand that I’m with you instead of some Prince Charming. And if he can’t accept me...I don’t want to be around him anymore so we’re getting out of here as soon as we can.” 

Joey pressed her lips against Charlie’s shoulder lovingly, “Okay so your Dad still hasn’t come to terms with your sexuality entirely. It’s not an easy thing for every parent to go through...why do you think I never told my family until you came along and I told Brett? Give him a chance...he’s gonna realize that you can’t change who you are.” Charlie dropped the bags and entangled her hands with Joey’s over her stomach, “It shouldn’t have to take me threatening to walk out of his life for him to accept me...and you and Ry. He’s my Dad and he’s supposed to accept me no matter what. I believed that he did...now I find out that instead he’s been holding his resentment back...until he let it all out against you.” 

“You think I should’ve told you about this earlier, don’t you?” Joey whispered. 

“Why didn’t you?” Charlie asked, “I mean I know we were going through hell but I still deserved to know what my Dad was really like...that he could say such horrible things to you...and that he never truly accepted our relationship.” 

Joey closed her eyes, “Because when he called and accused me of all those things...I thought he was right, Charlie. I had walked out on my marriage and took away your only son...he was right to accuse me of being selfish and destroying your life. And besides all that...it happened only a few days after I left...I wasn’t ready to see you again so soon. It’s why during our first week apart I got Aden to drop off and collect Riley from your place because I couldn’t bear to see the look in your eyes that meant you agreed with Ross. It took so much for me to find the strength to face you when I returned home to collect my belongings. Then there was that stupid incident where...Aden saw you and Angelo at Noah’s getting drunk...and I thought your Dad finally got what he wanted – you back to dating men. When I thought you were cheating on me with him...I just figured Ross was right in saying I didn’t treat you the way you deserved...and I didn’t deserve your love for me.” 

Charlie sobbed gently, “Don’t you ever think that way again. We made mistakes...but we do deserve every good thing that has come out of our feelings for one another. My Dad’s judgmental opinions don’t change that. And for that reason, I am taking my family away from them before he can do more damage to us.” 

Joey squeezed Charlie’s hands, “Babe we can’t just up and leave like this. It’s the middle of the night. You’ve just put Ry to bed. We don’t exactly have any place to go unless you want to arrive to our...surprise holiday destination early. But you are in no fit state to drive like this...and I’m far too tired to drive us there either. Look...we stay here for the night and if you want, we can leave first thing in the morning...we don’t even have to stay for breakfast with your Dad or Morag if you want. How does that sound?” 

Charlie grunted, “Like you’re giving my Dad time to think up an apology...but I guess it’s pretty selfish to just cart my family away in the middle of the night. Fine we’ll stay here for the night but I am not speaking to that man. We can leave tomorrow morning and I’d rather shout us all an expensive breakfast at a restaurant than sit at a table with him.” Joey kissed Charlie’s shoulder again, “I think you’ve made the right decision. Why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll let Morag know that we won’t be seeing them in the morning?” 

Before Charlie could argue with her, Joey ducked out of her embrace with her wife and exited the room. As Joey closed the door behind her, she immediately bumped into Morag. “God I’m sorry,” Joey apologized. Morag smiled, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to scare you...I was just coming up to see if...” Joey bit her lip nervously, “I’ve convinced Charlie to stay here the night...but she wants us to leave first thing tomorrow before breakfast...before she has to see Ross.” 

Morag sighed in frustration, “I am so sorry for that husband of mine. I had no idea that he could do such a thing to you and Charlie.” Joey nodded calmly, “As I told Ross earlier...I forgive him. I know what he said to me was out of line...but he only did it because he was angry at me for hurting Charlie like I did. I think it’s best if we just give him and Charlie some space...maybe after this holiday when we get back home they can try and talk to each other and get past it. Charlie’s probably not going to give in easily...she’s deeply hurt to know that...he doesn’t accept us like he keeps saying he does.” 

Morag shook her head, “He is a stubborn man and I swore I thought he had gotten past his judgments and really accepted you two when he walked Charlie down the aisle at your wedding. Then when he found out that you would be carrying Riley...I thought it was simple frustration that he might never have a biological grandson who can carry on the family name. I didn’t think that he would consider your family as being wrong...and I am so sorry you have to deal with all this. I can only imagine that this is the last thing you need when you’re trying to repair your relationship.” 

Joey gestured calmly, “We’ll be fine. We’ve been through worse and we’ll get through this together. Just tell Ross to give Charlie some space...and maybe he needs to think really hard about his opinions on our family...or else an eternity of space won’t help him and Charlie repair their relationship. I never wanted to come between them...I love Charlie and our decision to become a family was supposed to strengthen us...not tear her and Ross apart. If we don’t see you tomorrow morning...we’ll tell Riley you love him and we’ll...hopefully see you guys soon.” 

Morag nodded gently at Joey’s words as the younger woman turned and went back inside the guestroom. Morag turned to the staircase, “Did you hear what you needed?” Ross appeared guiltily at the top of the stairs, embarrassed that his wife knew he was standing there listening to her and Joey’s talk, “How do I accept my daughter for who she is...when all I can think of is that it’s wrong?” Morag inhaled deeply, “You realize that unless you accept Charlie’s life...you won’t be a part of it anymore.” 

Joey stepped back inside the bedroom and smiled gently as she found Charlie already under the covers. Joey flicked the light switch off and moved towards the bed. She felt Charlie’s eyes on her as she removed her watch and set it on the bedside table, before she knelt down and took her shoes off. Joey blushed as Charlie’s eyes continued to stare at her as she slipped out of her jeans and carefully removed her bra from underneath her shirt. 

Feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep, and being too tired to actually put some PJs on, Joey slipped under the covers to join Charlie. Charlie immediately wrapped her arms around Joey and pulled the younger girl on top of her. Joey smirked as she felt Charlie’s body against her own, “Oh my God, Charlie Buckton, you’re naked!” Charlie giggled, “Yep...was hoping you could...make this night all better for me.” 

Joey rolled her eyes as she kissed Charlie gently, “And we can do that by cuddling up to one another and falling asleep in each other's arms.” Charlie slipped her hand under Joey’s shirt and trailed her fingers along Joey’s side, “Well I was more thinking...we could do some other stuff...in between.” 

Joey blushed, “Ah hello not gonna happen! I am not having sex with you in your Dad’s house. Especially not after everything that’s just happened. And last time I recall when we stayed here for a weekend...which granted was some time ago...you were in thorough agreement on the no sex rule in the parents’ house.” 

“But I need you,” Charlie sulked playfully, “I need to show you that what he thinks doesn’t affect my feelings for you.” Joey pecked Charlie’s lips, “You don’t need to show me that. I know how you feel about me. We’re not gonna let what your Dad did affect us. So, why don’t we just go to sleep...and like you said...we can get to the romance part of our holiday tomorrow.”’ 

Charlie continued stroking her hand along Joey’s skin until she reached the edge of Joey’s breast, “Isn’t there anything I can do to convince you...that you’re the only person who can make me feel better right now?” Joey wriggled against Charlie and blushed deeply as Charlie’s hand began kneading against her breast. Joey closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation as Charlie’s fingers began stroking her nipple. 

*Knock knock* 

Joey yelped softly as she heard the knock on their bedroom door, and pulled the doona tighter around her and Charlie’s bodies. “What?” Charlie asked rudely even though she knew who it was from the stern knock on the door. 

“It’s me, Charlie, can I come in?” Ross asked. “No,” Charlie replied angrily as her fingers continued torturing Joey’s breast. The girls heard Ross sigh loudly, “Actually...I wanted to have another word with Joey...first if you don’t mind.” 

Joey stared at Charlie in confusion, but struggled to find her voice as she felt Charlie’s hand continuing to touch her softly, “Um...ah...yeah okay. I’ll be out in a...in a minute.” “I’ll wait for you downstairs,” Ross instructed. 

Joey buried her head against Charlie’s neck as she heard his footsteps as he walked away. Raising her head Joey stared into Charlie’s eyes, “What do you think he wants?” Charlie shrugged as she flicked her finger softly against Joey’s erect nipple, “Don’t know...and if I was you...I’d rather stay here and let me continue. But I know you’re gonna want to do the right thing and see what he wants.” Joey kissed her softly, “Yes I am...and you’re gonna do the right thing and get changed because I think he wants to speak to you next.” 

Charlie groaned, “Can’t we both just stay here?” Joey shook her head, “He’s expecting me downstairs and if I don’t go down there soon, he’ll probably came back up here to find out I’m been distracted by my wife who won’t stop groping me. You are so lucky he didn’t walk in on us before.” Charlie grunted, “Oh please he wouldn’t have seen anything. Just you cuddling up to me with a funny look on your face...and then he would’ve worked out what we were doing.” 

Joey sat up and allowed Charlie’s hand to drop from her breast, “You are so bad. And for once in my life...I’m glad you put your hand up my top instead of down my pants!” 

Charlie giggled uncontrollably, “Okay fine so we’re lucky he didn’t walk in. Probably would’ve scarred him for life seeing two women cuddled up to one another in bed together.” 

“Charlie,” Joey stated firmly, “You need to talk to him. I know you don’t want to leave things like this. So, while I speak to him first can you please put some clothes on and come join us when you’re...decent?” Charlie sighed reluctantly as Joey kissed her then rolled off of her and stood up, “Fine I’ll talk to him and tell him how angry I am at him for treating you so wrongly and that if he doesn’t accept us...then he’s an idiot who I’ll never speak to again.” 

As Joey reached the floor for her jeans and struggled to pull them back on, she turned back to Charlie, “See...all you gotta do is act like a grown-up. Your Dad’s not an idiot...he knows what’s at stake here. Come join us when you’re ready.” “Okay,” Charlie agreed softly. 


	69. Real And Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey sits down with her father-in-law as Ross attempts to come to terms with his daughter's life. Can Joey convince him that if he does, Charlie will be able to forgive him? Charlie reluctantly talks to her Dad with Joey by her side. Can Charlie get her Dad to see how much she loves her family and needs him to accept her?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Joey stumbled down the stairs at Ross and Morag’s. She was tired and unsure of why Ross wanted to speak to her when he needed to make things right with his daughter. Spotting her father-in-law on the couch, Joey wandered over to him. 

Joey sat down in the chair opposite him, “So, you wanted to talk?” Ross grimaced, “Charlie hates me, doesn’t she?” Joey sighed as she sat back, “You sure get straight to the point. It’s not really my place to say as it’s up to Charlie how she feels about you...but yes, she is pretty disappointed and confused right now. She wants to know if you truly accept her for who she is. You might say you accept it or you’re proud of her...but that’s not the impression she’s getting deep down.” 

Ross swallowed deeply as he lent forward, “I don’t know who Charlie is...that’s the problem. I thought I knew my daughter...and then she changed...” “When she met me?” Joey finished for him. 

Ross nodded, “Everything happened so fast. When Charlie told me about you and that the pair of you were in a relationship...I thought it was just a phase for Charlie. I could see she was happy but Charlie had a habit of having short relationships because she had issues with commitment. I didn’t think she was serious when she told me she’d proposed to you and she wanted to marry you. I didn’t understand...I thought I knew her...how could she suddenly change like that and be...?” 

Joey held her nerve as she ignored the look Ross was giving her, “You can say the word you know. Charlie’s gay. I know it came to a shock for you...and yes, maybe we did decide to get married pretty quickly and we didn’t give you enough time to accept us. The reason why Charlie couldn’t make her previous relationships work was because of a lot of reasons other than her sexuality. Yes, it took meeting me to come to terms with it...and maybe I did...turn her. But right now, Charlie knows who she is and she needs you to be honest. She needs you to accept she’s gay, accept that she and I are married and share our lives together like any normal couple, and that we both have a son who we plan on raising together. Can you accept that?” 

“If I don’t, I’m gonna lose her aren’t I...? And Ruby too?” Ross asked softly. “I can’t answer that but you certainly won’t be doing your relationships with either girl any help if you can’t get past this. Charlie needs you to accept the decisions she’s made in her life,” Joey told him. “I want to get past this. I want to accept that Charlie’s happy...I’m just afraid she’s gonna end up getting hurt again,” Ross admitted. 

Joey clasped her hands together, “I know with my track record you might not have a reason to believe me...but I love Charlie. I have pretty much since the moment I met her and I didn’t think I stood a chance with a woman like her. But for some reason I was lucky enough to have her love me back. I made a mistake when I walked out on her. I thought it was the only way to save myself and Riley from getting hurt by her continual actions of abandoning us for her career...I was wrong. We’ve been through a lot this last year but now we’re finally getting things back to where we want them to be in our marriage. I don’t want to ever lose Charlie again and I know I’ll spend the rest of my life loving your daughter more than anyone else in the world. Isn’t that all you ever wanted for her? For Charlie to find that?” 

Ross nodded gently, “All I wanted was for her to be happy and find love.” “I can assure you that our marriage and our son give her both those things,” Joey insisted, “So, do you accept her?” Ross sighed, “But your marriage and the way you took Riley away to live with you broke her heart and destroyed her happiness...so, how can I be so sure she really is happy and in love when you two are only just repairing your marriage?” 

“Because I am...and you’ve got five minutes to convince me not to walk out that front door tonight,” Charlie’s confident reply came from the bottom of the stairs. 

Ross looked over at his daughter guiltily as she hesitantly strode over and sat down on the chair with Joey. He watched as Charlie sat on the younger girls’ lap, wrapped her arms around Joey’s neck and that Joey in turn cuddled against Charlie tightly. 

Charlie turned to him, “Joey makes me happy...she always has. We might still have some things to work out with our marriage but we’re both determined to do so because we love each other and we love our son. I was a mess last year without her but that doesn’t mean she destroyed my life. I hate to think of what my life could be like without her or Riley in it. I know I might not be leading the life you had planned for me, Dad...and believe me I never planned on life turning out this way either but it has. And I couldn’t be more happy because I’ve accepted who I am. I love my wife and I love my son...and now it’s up to you to accept that. That’s all I need from you...to be my Dad who loves me...even if he doesn’t agree with the choices I’ve made in my life.” 

Ross eyed Charlie softly, “You know I was trained to know when people are lying...one of the best parts of being a Detective...so, I guess I have to accept that you’re telling the truth when you talk about how much you love your family. It’s not that I...don’t agree with the choices you’ve made, Charlie...I just wanted what’s best for you and after everything that happened to you when you were younger with...Ruby...I wanted your life to be easy.” 

Charlie gazed at Joey lovingly, “And that’s just it. Loving Joey and Riley is easy. I know you think that it can’t be but it is. Yes, we’ve had a few problems along the way with people not agreeing to our relationship or our decision to start a family but we refuse to let that affect us. Being with Joey is easy because I love her and I love that we know every little thing about each other. It makes it painless being married to her and imagining our lives together. We might just be getting back to the normalcy of our married life...but I can’t imagine spending another day of my life without Joey by my side. That’s what our marriage is about. It’s no different to any other marriage in the world – we fight, we solve our problems together, we help each other raise our son and we love each other no matter what. Loving Joey makes me feel like my life is complete...and I never want to live another day without feeling that.” 

“I think I’m beginning to sense that,” Ross replied quietly. Charlie blushed as she felt Joey’s proud gaze lingering on her and she kissed Joey’s forehead. “I love you too,” Joey whispered. Charlie grinned at her, “I love you more,” before turning back to Ross, “So...do you accept me?” 

“I do,” Ross told her positively, “I can see now that nothing will ever come between the two of you...and I don’t plan to try and be the person who stands in your way. I guess I just have to get over my prejudices on your relationship and acknowledge my daughter’s gay and is married to the love of her life. I always thought you two bring out the best in each other and for that I am thankful to you Joey. 

My parents always taught me to be proud of my family no matter what other people think and I’m ashamed to think I always had doubts about the seriousness of your relationship and that I couldn’t comprehend that your marriage is...probably more real and stronger than a lot of straight couples I know. I’m sorry that I always played down your feelings for one another and the fact that Riley isn’t your son, Charlie. You’re right...you’re the one raising him so that makes you his parent. It has nothing to do with the fact he doesn’t share your genes or surname...he shares Joey’s so that makes him part of my family. I’m sorry I accused you of some pretty hurtful things, Joey, and I can only hope that maybe they made you stronger and value your marriage to Charlie more than last time.” 

“I do,” Joey told him as she squeezed Charlie gently, “I’ll never take Charlie or our marriage for granted and I plan on reminding her every day for the rest of our lives.” “I like the sound of that,” Charlie whispered in her ear. Ross smiled at the pair, “Then I guess all I have to say is that I support you both and give you my blessings...and I’m sorry I couldn’t be this supportive over five years ago when I walked you down the aisle, Charlie.” 

Charlie smiled at him, “Well you came around eventually...so I guess it doesn’t matter how long it took. Are you sure you really are okay with...all this?” Ross nodded confidently, “I am. It’s hard accepting your daughter’s all grown up and is married with a family of her own...but I guess all that matters is that you’ve grown up into a strong woman who would do anything to keep her family from falling apart again and I’m proud of you for that. And proud of Joey for being the right person to fall in love with you and support you. You’re lucky, Charlie...I’m sure you could’ve done a lot worse.” 

Joey giggled, “Yeah...she could’ve ended up with droopy boy, Angelo.” “Hey...I’ll have you know I’m not that stupid enough to have ended up with a moron like him,” Charlie pouted. “And aren’t we both ever so glad that’s true?” Joey chuckled. 

Ross laughed gently with the pair, “You sure would’ve done worse by ending up with him, Charlie. I never liked that good-guy routine he always played. He never was good enough for my girl even though he tried to be all buddy-buddy with me when I found out you were dating him. You made the right choice by leaving him for Joey. That swine still troubling you at the station since you got promoted above him last year?” 

Charlie smiled, “Not right now. He’s covering another station for an old cop buddy of his while the guy’s on holidays. Though I’m sure he’ll be back and annoying us in the next couple weeks. What a joy to look forward to as part of going back to work full-time.” Ross cleared his throat, “Well I’m sure you two can hold your own against him. It doesn’t take much to outsmart the little twerp.” 

Charlie frowned, “And how would you know anything about outsmarting Angelo?” Ross half-smiled guiltily, “Angelo might’ve...rocked up at Leah’s to see you, Charlie...on your wedding day.” Charlie and Joey both raised their eyebrows. Ross grinned, “He turned up to convince you not to marry Joey...only you were getting changed so I spoke to him instead. He...ah tried to convince me that you shouldn’t be marrying Joey as he ‘knew’ deep down you still loved him.” 

Charlie stared at Joey horrified then turned back to her father, “And what did you do when he told you that?” Ross quirked his head to the side, “Showed him an invite to the wedding so he knew where it was been held and could try and stop you and tell you himself...except I might’ve told him the wedding was starting at six that night instead of four that afternoon so you two were already married and enjoying your reception by the time he would’ve turned up to stop you.” 

Charlie and Joey burst out laughing. Charlie tried to contain her laughter, “You’re kidding me? He was really...gonna turn up at the wedding and stop us?” Ross nodded, “Said he knew what he was doing and couldn’t wait for his ‘moment’ to step in and announce to the priest he was the person who could give a reason for you two not to be married. I might not have fully accepted your decision to get married or believed you were doing the right thing...but nobody deserves some little twerp trying to ruin the happiest day of their lives. The only thing I regret about telling him the wrong time for the wedding...was not being able to see the look on his face when he realized he’d missed his ‘moment’.” 

Charlie shook her head, “Well you know...he did give me the impression before the wedding that he wanted to stop it...I just didn’t take him seriously. And no wonder when we got back from our honeymoon he was in the foulest mood for weeks. Score 1 for Dad, Score Nil for Angelo.” Ross smiled happily, “I just did what any father would do if he knew his daughters’ happiest day was being threatened by some moron who’d only end up making a fool of himself by turning up at your wedding.” 

“Thank you,” both Charlie and Joey whispered to him at the same time, before blushing gently at one another. “Well never mind that cop-killer, you two have a lot more to celebrate now you’re getting your marriage back on track. So, does this mean a silly old man is forgiven for being too prejudice against his daughter’s life?” Ross asked them. 

Charlie nodded, “As long as you really do accept that Joey’s the person, I plan on spending my life with...then yes I can forgive you.” Ross nodded, “I do indeed accept it and I look forward to being a part of your lives and watching you raise my grandson.” 

Charlie smiled contently as she stood up from Joey’s embrace and gesturing for Ross to stand up too, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, “Thank you, Dad. This means the world to me.” 


	70. Super-Secret Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buckton-Collins fam bam are back on the road to their actual holiday. Where's Charlie taking them? When Charlie announces to Joey she has a surprise for her wife later in the week, Joey decides she wants to surprise Charlie too with her own surprise. What are they each planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again TOAMBS for your lovely comments! Every time I look forward to them! Aww you wanted #ProtectiveCharlie but she didn't come through and instead she talked it all through with both Joey & Ross. #ProtectiveCharlie might come into play at a later stage...  
> Aw your last chapter for your fic was so good! Never doubt that! Looking forward to more. We all need #Chelly on screen for the inspo!  
> I saw the quick bits from the Diva article Kat did but not the full article and now I hear she's come out as bisexual and is getting serious hate because she married a man??? Seriously? Why can't we just support this beautiful soul?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy**  

The following morning Charlie, Joey and Riley enjoyed breakfast with Ross and Morag before they set off for the remainder of their holiday. Ross had been disappointed they couldn’t stay longer with them but the girls promised they could make a regular occurrence of visiting for weekends now they had sorted out their marriage and were getting it back on track. Riley was thrilled about the prospect of spending more time with his grandparents. 

Several hours after the young family had left the City, Charlie was driving them to their next destination while Joey had fallen asleep in the passenger’s seat. Charlie smiled lovingly at her wife as she finally pulled up into a hotel driveway. Charlie giggled as Riley was sitting in the back seat and stared out the window excitedly. Charlie lent forwards and pressed her lips against Joey’s. 

Joey’s eyes fluttered open at the contact and she grinned, “Now that is how I love being woken up.” “I know,” Charlie smirked as she pulled back. Charlie slipped her arm around Joey’s shoulder, “Well we’re here so we should get our bags and check in.” Joey nodded, “Wait where is here exactly?” Charlie grinned, “You telling me you don’t recognize this place?” 

Joey frowned before glancing outside at the hotel in front of them, “Aww Charlie...you’re such a silly romantic.” Charlie blushed, “I just thought it might be a good place to remember...all the good parts of our marriage.” Joey’s fingers curled around the edge of Charlie’s shirt before pulling her forwards into a soft kiss, “Well considering we spent our honeymoon here...this place sure has a lot of good memories that we enjoyed.” 

Charlie grinned as she remembered the way the pair had spent their two-week honeymoon at the beachside resort, and smirked when she noticed Joey had a similar look on her face. Riley stared at his parents as they gazed at each other, “What’s a honeymoon?” 

Joey who still held Charlie close to her, turned to him, “A honeymoon is just the name of the holiday you take after you get married.” Charlie nodded, “It’s tradition that after you get married you go to an amazing place and spend the holiday together enjoying the start of your marriage by...ah...spending all your time together and...” Joey lent forwards and placed her lips by Charlie’s ear as she whispered, “And having lots and lots of sex.” 

Charlie groaned at the memories of how the pair had spent their honeymoon before pulling herself together and instructing everyone to get their bags so they could check in and start relaxing. As Riley was sorting out his bags which he had packed next to him in the back seat, Charlie and Joey had hopped out of the car and made their way to the boot of the car to get their own bags. 

Charlie surprised her wife by wrapping her arms around her waist, “So, are you happy to be back here?” Joey nodded contently, “Something tells me we won’t be able to enjoy all the benefits of our honeymoon here...as this is kind of a PG-rated family holiday instead of a honeymoon. But any quality time with my family is time well spent...though you did remember to...” 

Charlie smiled, “Babysitter’s organised for Saturday night. I’ve booked us a romantic table at the restaurant that evening and then you and I have the entire night to...reminisce and enjoy our time together.” Joey whimpered softly, “Saturday night’s three days away. Do we have to wait that long?” 

Charlie shrugged, “Well to be honest I considered been all super silly-romantic and booking us the same hotel room that we...ah blessed with our marriage. Then I kinda remembered the whole family holiday part...so I got us a 2 Bedroom Apartment...but sadly I don’t think the doors have locks on them...and you recall how difficult it was...when Riley moved into Aden’s with you and couldn’t sleep in a new bed...and not dwelling on the bad memories but...we’ll just have to see how this week pans out, though Saturday night we will definitely be spending wrapped up in each other’s arms. You and me...a whole night...no interruptions.” 

As Joey lent up and pressed her lips against Charlie’s they paused as Riley called out to them, “Mama C, does this place have a swimming pool?” Charlie rolled her eyes at her wife, “Speaking of interruptions...” before turning to him, “Sure does.” “Cool! Can we go swimming as soon as we check in?" Riley asked as he bounded over to them. Joey nodded, "Sure we can go for a short swim then we'll grab some lunch and check out the beach later on. How does that sound?" "Awesome!" Riley enthused. 

The girls giggled at him as they grabbed their bags from the car and headed to the reception office. 

Ten minutes later the family were in their apartment and Riley was racing around the entire place trying to get used to the new surroundings. Joey immediately walked over to the balcony and stood outside watching the people on the beach. Charlie walked up behind her and cuddled up to her, pressing her lips against Joey's cheek before resting her chin on Joey's shoulder, "So, are you happy?" 

Joey nodded and relaxed comfortably into Charlie's embrace, "I really am. I never thought I could get all this back and things would be perfect between us...I mean they are...perfect right?" Charlie smiled at Joey's determination to be reassured of their relationship, "Yes they are and I know we're both trying to get used to it...but things are good between us and I plan on reminding you just how lucky I am to be with you every day for the rest of my life." 

Joey interlocked their fingers, "I'm sorry I always need re-assurance from you about our feelings for each other...it's just so amazing that I've got you back. I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm not dreaming about all this." Charlie kissed her cheek again, "It's not a dream. We're back together and I'm...we're determined not to screw things up again. I refuse to try and cope without you again so you're stuck with me...for the rest of your life." Joey grinned, "You promise?" "I promise," Charlie whispered. 

“Mama J, Mama C, you’re supposed to be getting ready to take me swimming,” Riley helpfully reminded them as he raced past them towards his bedroom. Charlie and Joey reluctantly let go of each other. Charlie held out her hand, which Joey took hold of instantly, and the pair grabbed their luggage bags as they headed towards their bedroom. 

As they placed their bags in the bedroom, Joey smiled as she gazed around the room. “Wow...this looks exactly like the same room we enjoyed on our honeymoon,” Joey smiled. Charlie grinned, “It sure does. We even have our own little spa in the bathroom and our own balcony. It’s exactly like our honeymoon suite...just with a terror of a kid in the next door bedroom. This place is gonna be great and this week...is gonna make us feel like a proper family again.” 

Joey smirked at Charlie, “So, since this room reminds us of our honeymoon suite...do you think the bed’s as comfy?” Charlie quirked her eyebrows, “Let’s find out.” 

Charlie sat down on the bed, then reaching out for Joey to join her, they kissed softly as they laid down on the mattress. Their kiss soon deepened as the women tangled their tongues together playfully. 

Both women groaned in frustration as they heard Riley calling out to them from the bedroom next door, “Are you two getting ready for swimming or making out?” 

Charlie and Joey both looked at each other lovingly as they pulled their lips apart, before both answering him, “Making out!” 

“Gross!” came Riley’s happy, but mocking reply. 

Charlie sat up, pulling Joey up with her so the younger woman was straddling her. Joey shook her head, “You’re the one that said he could come.” Charlie groaned, “But I didn’t think that’d mean I’d never get to kiss you when he’s around.” Joey giggled and kissed Charlie softly, “What can I say? Ry’s absolutely thrilled that we’re back together but we just had to make it happen when he’s hit that age that he thinks kissing is simply gross.” Charlie laughed, “Well he’d better knock it off and let me kiss you or else he’ll have one cranky parent to deal with.” 

Joey rolled her eyes, “I believe he’ll have two cranky parents to deal with, babe, but just this once we should do the right thing and spend the rest of the day hanging out as a family.” Charlie reluctantly agreed, “Very well we’ll pry ourselves apart from each other for a few hours. You wanta start getting ready and I’ll check on Ry?” 

Joey pouted, “You mean we can’t get ready together...? I was kinda looking forward to helping you get dressed into your bikini.” Charlie lent forward and captured Joey’s lips for a brief moment, “Hmm as cute as that would be...nothing you suggest about us getting changed together will actually result in us putting other clothes on. So, we are getting changed separately, wife.” “You’re mean,” Joey whinged teasingly. 

“And yet you love me anyway,” Charlie giggled before gesturing for Joey to stand up and following her action as they both stood together next to the bed. Charlie took Joey’s hand softly, “The sooner we get to the pool, the sooner we get to snuggle up to one another tonight...and the sooner it is to Saturday where we really get to enjoy this holiday.” Joey sighed lightly, “I wish it was Saturday already.” 

Charlie smirked at her with a glint in her eyes, “Me too...I might have a small surprise for you and you’re just gonna have to wait until then.” 

With that, Charlie let go of Joey’s hand and rushed out of the bedroom. Joey stared after her stunned, “Wait Charlie...what surprise?” 

_Three Days Later – Saturday morning_  

Charlie stood at the hotel apartment door holding Riley’s hand. Joey hugged them softly, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Charlie kissed her forehead, “Babe, of course I am. We’ve spent the entire holiday together and you deserve to relax. I’ll take Ry down to the swimming pool for an hour or so while you go and enjoy your massage and get yourself pampered.” 

Joey smiled at her, “But you deserve to relax as well...I could take Riley if you want.” Charlie rolled her eyes at her wife, “I will be relaxing...by the pool enjoying the sunshine and it’s no trouble to keep my eyes on our boy so he doesn’t get himself into trouble. You hear that, baby boy?” Riley looked up at the pair, “Yes, Mum. No trouble.” 

Charlie kissed Joey again, then placed her lips next to Joey’s ear, “You go and get yourself all nice and relaxed for tonight.” Joey bit her lip in frustration at the thought of how long they’d had to wait for their night together, “Okay...and if the massage doesn’t relax me tonight...you certainly will.” Charlie pulled back smirking, “Count on it.” 

Charlie unwrapped herself from Joey’s embrace before leading Riley out the door towards the hotel’s swimming pool. 

Five minutes later there was a knock on the apartment door. Joey bounded over to the door and peeked through the peep hole. She grinned as she opened the door and greeted the person on the doorstep. Joey stepped back so her visitor could enter the apartment, then ducked her head outside and looked both ways before walking back inside and closing the door behind her. 

“Charlie or Riley didn’t see you along the way, did they?” she asked panicked. 

Aden stared at her amusingly, “No of course not. I was sneaky just like you asked and waited for the pair to round the block and then a couple extra minutes in case they forgot anything before I made my way over to this apartment. So, now are you gonna tell me what I’m doing here?” 

Joey looked at him happily, “Don’t I even get a hug first? I missed you!” Aden wrapped his arms around her, “I missed you too but it’s only been four days since I saw you and I’m dying to know why you called me yesterday afternoon with a cryptic request to come see you this morning. Considering you’re on your family holiday I wasn’t sure how appropriate it would be for me to hang out with you...or did you really miss me that much you realized you couldn’t spend any more time away from me?” 

Joey pulled out of the hug and smacked him on the arm, “Well, yes, I missed you but that’s not why I asked you here. I kinda have an idea for a surprise for Charlie tonight...and I need your help.” 

Aden nodded softly, “So, what’s the surprise?” 

Charlie was sitting at one of the tables outside by the pool, sipping a drink in front of her and reading a magazine while keeping an eye out on Riley who was several meters away from her in the kids’ pool. 

Charlie nearly choked on her drink, when someone suddenly took the magazine in front of her and slapped it down on the table. 

Charlie grinned as she stared up at the culprit. “So, I’m here after a few lovely hours of driving. What’s going on, Charlz?” Ruby asked her as she sat down at the table opposite her mother. 

Charlie glanced at Riley, and was relieved that he was too busy playing around with the other children to have noticed Ruby’s arrival. Ruby frowned, then jokingly said, “Geez next time I won’t make the effort if I can’t even get your attention for a few seconds.” 

Charlie looked back up at her, “I’m sorry, Rubes...I just didn’t want Riley to know you were here...kinda forgot I’d be looking after him when I texted you to meet me here by the pool.” Ruby shrugged, “Well he was gonna figure it out when he realized that I’m the one babysitting him tonight genius so it’ll hardly be a secret.” 

Charlie half-smiled, “I know I just don’t want Joey to know you’re here.” Ruby grinned, “Riley can keep a secret...at least he will when he knows it’s for his best sister in the world.” “You’re his only sister in the world,” Charlie pointed out and poked her tongue out at Ruby. 

Ruby pouted, “Okay fine that’s true. So, are you ever gonna tell me what this whole...super-secret mission is all about?” “It’s not a mission,” Charlie claimed. Ruby stared at her sceptically, “Really? ‘Cause last time I checked...right before you left for this holiday you asked me to take a couple days away from my perfect boyfriend, travel all the way up here first thing this morning, book into my own hotel room...which thank you for paying for, dearest mother...ask me to babysit Riley for a night so you and Joey can...oh my God! What am I? Your pimp? So, you and Joey can have a night of passion without your son around to interrupt? You have some nerve, Charlie Buckton!” 

Charlie giggled at Ruby’s tone, “No of course you’re not...well I guess in a way you are ‘cause...tonight, me, Joey, passion...” Charlie laughed when Ruby made vomiting gestures, “Okay I’m sorry, Ruby, but really that’s not why I organized you to meet us here without Joey knowing. The thing is...I need your help.” 

Ruby eyed Charlie suspiciously, “Well I think we’ve established the fact that I refuse to be labelled a pimp just so you and your wife can get some! So, what other kind of assistance do you need from yours truly?” 

Charlie lent forwards nervously, “Well...I kinda have this surprise planned for Joey tonight...and I need your help to organize it.” 

Ruby smiled brightly, “Well well, Charlie Buckton, sure does love to keep secrets...so what’s the surprise?” 

Joey blushed as she felt Aden’s gaze on her and eventually, she took a deep breath, “Okay well...I kinda want to surprise Charlie at dinner tonight...by proposing to her...and asking her to re-marry me again.” 

Charlie smiled dreamily at her daughter, “Well the surprise is that...during dinner I plan on asking Joey...to renew our wedding vows tonight...for a small commitment ceremony I’ve organized for us.” 


	71. Well I Am Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey wants to propose to Charlie and ask her to marry her again whilst Charlie is already starting to plan a commitment ceremony for her and Joey if Joey agrees. Can this couple's thoughts be any more in line with each other? Yes, yes, they can.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-One**  

Ruby squealed in delight at Charlie’s words and stumbled out of her chair for a moment as she pulled Charlie into a hug, “Oh my God! Charlie, that’s amazing!” Charlie hugged Ruby back until the younger women released her grasp and sat back down, “So...you think it’s a good idea?” 

Ruby giggled, “Are you kidding me? It’s a great idea!” Charlie blushed, “I...I’m kinda nervous...I have been all week since I thought about this surprise.” “What’s there to be nervous about, Charlz?” Ruby asked. Charlie bit her lip, “Joey saying no and not wanting to renew our wedding vows...me pushing our relationship too fast.” 

Ruby shook her head, “Charlie...there is no way Joey is gonna turn you down! You’re asking her to renew your wedding vows...damn that is so romantic!” Charlie couldn’t hide her nervousness, “I know I just...I hope I’m not pushing things too fast. We’ve only been back together for just over a month now...and I’m pretty much asking her to marry me.” 

Ruby smacked Charlie on the arm, “This is Joey we’re talking about here! She loves you...no matter what you’ve been through. If you feel that this is the right thing for both of you...I’m sure she will too.” Charlie smiled hopeful, “I feel this is the right step...for me at least. We struggled a little bit at the start when we got back together but I think we’re in a really good place now. I want Joey to know how much it means to me that we’re back together. I want to show her that I love being married to her and that I plan on spending my life with her. I guess I thought it’d be...romantic for us to re-start our marriage by renewing our vows.” 

Ruby clapped her hands together, “I promise you; Joey is gonna love this. I think it’s the perfect way to show her how much you love her. And since I’m here to help...what do you need me to do? You said you’ve already started organizing this commitment ceremony, didn’t you?” 

Charlie nodded, blushing softly, “Yeah I’ve been trying to make a few arrangements. I guess a part of me doesn’t want to set anything in stone until Joey says yes but I’m hoping if she agrees that maybe we can have our commitment ceremony here before we go back home. I’ve had a look around and there’s this really nice area in one of the gardens across from the restaurant. It’s got this really great wooden arch that’s covered in all these pretty flowers and the whole area is gorgeous. I think Joey will really love it. I spoke to the hotel staff and we can use the garden for the ceremony if Joey agrees. 

I don’t think we really need to go for the full ceremony like last time with a priest and all. I just want it to be a really nice day before we head back to the Bay to enjoy our new marriage. Maybe she’d prefer to wait until we get back to the Bay so we can have all our friends there. But you’re here and Riley’s here...and that’s really all the support I need to re-marry the love of my life. Riley can be the ring boy if he likes...and I’d be honoured if you’d be my bridesmaid...again.” 

Ruby lent forwards and entangled her hand with Charlie’s hand, “Well I would be honoured too to be part of your special day. Ooh...so what about wedding dresses? Oh, and how do you plan on asking Joey at dinner tonight?” 

Charlie smiled proudly, “Well I’ve booked us a really nice table at the hotel’s best restaurant. We’ve been dining at their smaller cafe style restaurant since we arrived but this restaurant is more romantic...candlelight...music...dancing...so since it’s just the pair of us tonight...I thought it’d be perfect. I guess I plan on asking Joey after we’ve finished our meals...and I’m hoping she’ll be really surprised and we can discuss what she’d like for our second ceremony and whether she’s happy for us to get re-married here in the next few days. As for dresses...well this certainly won’t be as official as it was when I first married her as I really want this to be more...casual and relaxed...so we won’t be wearing wedding dresses but I did pack us each a nice dress for the occasion. You’ll just have to wait to see them at the ceremony.” 

“Oh, but Charlz,” Ruby whined, “That’s mean to make me wait.” Charlie shrugged happily, “Never said I was the perfect mother. And as much as I love your fashion advice, Rubes...I think I’ve managed well on this occasion.” Ruby pouted, “Fine so I’ll just have to wait to see you and Joey all dolled up. So...you have ideas for the ceremony, the dresses planned, you know how and when you want to ask Joey...so what does that leave me to do since you asked for my help?” 

“Well there is one thing that I’m struggling to work out how to do...and I’m sure I could use your sneaky advice,” Charlie confessed. Ruby gestured for Charlie to continue when she paused. 

Charlie fiddled with her bracelet, “I kinda have this...silly idea in mind...since I can’t quite afford a new wedding ring for Joey...I’d like to get Joey’s current wedding ring engraved with a message...so it’s kinda brand new. And I need your help to work out how to steal Joey’s wedding ring off her...without her noticing until I present her with it tonight.” 

Ruby nodded thoughtfully, “Well I am sneaky...I think we can manage this.” 

Joey continued looking at Aden who had yet to respond to her announcement, “So...is it a good idea...me proposing to Charlie and asking her to re-marry me?” “What do you want me to say, Jo? Jump up and down, squeal like a little girl, ‘Oh my God, that’s so romantic...you and Charlie getting married all over again. You two are just meant to be...’” Aden cleared his throat as he realized he had started squealing like a girl, then speaking in a more manly voice, “Um...congratulations, Joey I think it’s a great idea.” 

Joey giggled, “Wow...I really couldn’t tell you apart from a teenage girl just then. Aren’t you adorable, Aden!?” Aden puffed out his chest, “I did not just sound like a teenage girl...and if I did, this stays between us, got it?” 

Joey laughed as she pulled him into another hug, “It stays between us. So really...what do you think?” Aden kissed the top of her head before unwrapping his arms from around his best friend, “I think it’s a great idea Jo. And I think Charlie will absolutely love it...almost as much as she loves you.” 

Joey looked at him, needing reassurance, “Are you sure? It’s just...we haven’t been back together for very long and I don’t want to push things too fast but...I want Charlie to know just how completely committed to her I am this time...and I want us to start our marriage afresh...by re-committing how much we mean to each other.” 

Aden swiftly moved and sat down on the couch in the living room of the apartment, and Joey joined him. Aden took Joey’s hands in his, “I think it’s a fantastic idea. Charlie will be completely besotted by how serious you are about your marriage. It’s totally romantic, spur of the moment, beautiful...and most importantly...it’s totally you.” 

Joey blushed deeply, “You think? It sounds totally crazy...I mean I only came up with the idea yesterday morning. Charlie told me the other day when we got here that she had some kind of surprise in store for me tonight...but she refuses to tell me what it’s about. I just feel like I want to surprise her too...and when I woke up yesterday morning, we were cuddling up to one another and my eyes kept staring at her wedding ring for some reason...and I realized I want to marry her again.” 

“Well since I’m here...as the future best man for a second time...ahem I mean that’s why you wanted me here and I will be the...?” Aden trailed off but smiled proudly when Joey nodded at him, “As the future best man for a second time...I would be honoured to be a part of such a romantic event. It’s not a crazy idea, Jo, at all, it’s perfect and Charlie’s gonna flip in happiness when you ask her. So, you’re gonna ask her tonight right and then...?” 

Joey stared at him puzzled for a moment, “Yes I’m certainly asking her tonight at the romantic dinner we have planned. Then I was thinking we could either...just take a walk along the beach after I ask her and the pair of us create our own romantic commitment ceremony. You can bring Riley along to be there too. Otherwise we could try and plan a proper commitment ceremony in the next couple days while we’re here. It’d just be the four of us and maybe we can find someone to officiate...but Charlie would probably want Ruby there so...maybe I should suggest that we wait to do the ceremony back in the Bay next week...what do you think?” 

Aden grinned at the dreamy look Joey had etched all over her face, “I think when you ask her Charlie’s gonna be too excited to worry about such things as Ruby been here. I know this is important to the both of you and Ruby’s your family too but I think the younger Buckton will understand if you and Charlie decide to get re-married here rather than waiting ‘til you get back home. So, Rubes might get a bit jealous of missing out...I’m sure that won’t stop Charlie and you from re-committing your marriage here whilst on holiday.” 

Joey nodded softly, “I hope she doesn’t feel left out or anything. I’d love for Charlie to agree to the commitment ceremony tonight by the beach but if she wants Ruby there...would it be too late to call her too and ask her to drive up here?” Aden shrugged, “I guess not but she’s probably working. You can always try her.” Joey sighed, “No, that’s okay. Might put too much pressure on Charlie to say yes if I get Ruby to come all this way. I’m just so nervous and desperately want Charlie to say yes.” 

Aden shook his head at her, “What’s there to be nervous about, Jo? All you’re asking is for Charlie to marry you for a second time...whilst I’m still trying to work out if I want to marry Nicole. I mean I want to spend my life with her...I’m just afraid that if we get married...I could lose her like...Belle. ” 

Joey squeezed his hand sympathetically, “You’ll work it out. I know how rough it was for you when you lost Belle...but that shouldn’t make you afraid of deciding if you’re ready to marry Nicole. Nicole loves you and she’ll wait as long as you need. But I do understand how nervous it can be deciding when and how to propose. It’s why I’m so nervous. Charlie proposed to me last time...I never thought after that moment that I’d be proposing to anyone. It’s only supposed to happen the one time in your life...I guess I thought when Charlie proposed to me...I’d never be proposing to anyone else let alone to Charlie once more.” 

Aden smiled softly, “I know when you first married Charlie you never expected for it to end, but lucky for you the two of you have worked through you’re problems...and I think this is the perfect way to show Charlie how much you’re marriage means to you. It might be a big moment for the pair of you but I know you can do this. Charlie means everything to you so I know when it comes to it...you won’t be nervous ‘cause you’ll be thinking about your future together and how much you want this.” 

“I do want this,” Joey agreed, “I want to make things right with Charlie and make sure that we understand how important our marriage is to us. Thanks for encouraging me and making sure that I know how significant this is for my marriage.” Aden shrugged off the credit, “Hey it’s what I’m here for...actually why am I here? Just for a great little pep talk ‘cause you know we could’ve done that over the phone, right?” 

Joey blushed, “Well yes I did need a bit of a pep talk to convince myself that I’m doing the right thing...but there’s one other thing that I need your help with. Okay you’re probably gonna think that this is an entirely...dorky idea or something but...I want to do this whole proposal thing right.” 

“What’s so dorky about that?” Aden asked lightly. Joey ran her tongue over her bottom lip, “I want to do this right. I mean right timing, right atmosphere, right moment...and I want to do the whole silly...asking Charlie to re-marry me on bended knee while presenting her with a ring.” 

Aden smirked, “You dork!” Joey slapped him on the shoulder, “Shut up okay this is a big romantic moment for me and I want to make sure it goes perfect so there’s no chance Charlie will turn me down. The only thing is...I don’t have a ring to present Charlie with. Not like I can use mine ‘cause that’d be extremely lame and...as much as I wish I could...I can’t afford a new one for her so...” 

“So...?” Aden pushed until Joey continued softly, “So, I need to get my hands on Charlie’s ring...and I’ll present her with it again tonight when I ask her to re-marry me. I just...kinda need your help working out...how I’m meant to get Charlie’s ring off her finger...without her knowing.” 

Aden stared at Joey thoughtfully and at the same time Ruby was also giving Charlie a similar gaze. Both friends didn’t know it but Charlie and Joey had just revealed they wanted to make the same romantic gesture that evening and had asked them for their help with the exact same question: 

How do you steal your wife’s wedding ring from her finger without her knowledge...? 


	72. This Is Way Too Easy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buckton-Collins fam bam holiday trip turns into a happy fun time as both women try to wrangle a way of pinching their wife's wedding band as they want to engrave it before proposing they get re-married. Will the fun and games achieve what both women are after?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**  

Early that afternoon, Charlie and Riley returned back from the swimming pool to find Joey relaxing on the couch channel surfing. Joey turned the TV off as soon as she heard her family’s return. Riley raced off towards his bedroom, while Charlie immediately joined Joey on the couch, and cuddled up against her. 

“How was your morning?” Joey asked her wife. Charlie pecked Joey on the lips, “Really good. Riley had fun and I got to relax by the pool. I missed you. So...how did your massage go?” Joey raised her eyebrow at the realization that she’d spent the last few hours with Aden planning her dinner later that evening instead of getting a massage which Charlie was under the impression she was doing, “Yeah it was really good. So relaxing.” 

“More relaxing than our plans tonight?” Charlie teased. Joey blushed, “Not even close. Tonight is going to be perfect...I just know it.” Charlie rested her head against Joey’s shoulder and entangled their hands, “Oh do you now? And why prey tell do you think it will be perfect?” Joey cleared her throat as she desperately tried to avoid Charlie’s suspicions, “Because we’ll be spending the entire evening together...and I love just being close to you.” 

Charlie shifted as she placed a gentle kiss on Joey’s shoulder, “I love being close to you too. I know it was a lot to ask for us to...not be together so far, every night on this holiday. I mean hello we’re a married couple with a son at home just the same as here and we never let that get in the way of...you know...us being together. I just really want tonight to be...memorable.” Joey closed her eyes at the feeling of her wife curled up against her, “Believe me you won’t believe the amount of times I’ve had to restrain myself on this holiday...pretty much any minute involving you in a bikini...but I want us to have a memorable night together too.” 

Charlie giggled softly at Joey’s confession of restraint then glanced at the clock on the wall, “Well it’s just after 1 pm. The babysitter will be coming by to collect Riley at 6 pm. Dinner is booked for 7 pm so once Riley is in the capable hands of the babysitter, we’ll have an hour to get ready. I know Riley wants to go down to the beach later on for an hour or so and since I think Riley has decided he wants to play some video games on his...hand held computer...thingy...we’ve got the rest of the day free. So, what do you want to do?” 

Joey stroked Charlie’s hand softly, “I kinda have an idea in mind.” Charlie stared at her curiously, “And what would that be?” Joey’s fingers inconspicuously grazed along Charlie’s wedding ring, “Well I was thinking...since you deserve to relax as much as I do...maybe I could give you a nice relaxing massage of your own.” 

Charlie bit her lip in anticipation of feeling her wife massaging her body, “I think you have to be the most perfect wife ever. Though are you sure this massage won’t lead to...” Joey giggled lightly, “I think we can try and restrain ourselves...and if not...well I’m sure you’ll still think I’m the most perfect wife ever. Although Riley will be in his bedroom next door so...” “That will be reason for restraint,” Charlie concluded and pouted gently, “So, will this be a nice comfortable...shoulder massage?” 

Joey swiftly moved and sat up from the couch, then turned back to Charlie and held out her hand. Charlie took it and allowed Joey to lead her to their bedroom. Joey closed the door behind them and asked her wife to lie down on the bed. 

Joey quickly entered the bathroom where she grabbed a bottle of nice smelling moisturizer. Slipping back into the bedroom, Joey grinned hopelessly when she laid eyes on her wife lying face down on the bed with her arms crossed and her face leaning on them. Charlie smiled as she looked over at her wife, “Well c’mon get over here...so you can rub your hands all over me.” 

Joey blushed as she felt the heat rising in her body from Charlie’s comment but was determined not to let this massage session distract her from what she really needed to do. 

Joey bounded over to the bed and sat next to Charlie on the bed. Joey immediately placed the bottle of moisturizer down and then lent over Charlie’s body. Charlie was still wearing her bikini top and had a nice sarong around the bikini bottoms. Joey teasingly undid the straps of Charlie’s bikini top so she could run her hands freely over Charlie’s back. 

Charlie closed her eyes as she watched Joey squeeze the moisturizer cream onto her hands and then place her hands softly on her skin. Charlie’s eyes fluttered as Joey’s hands began stroking her back. Joey couldn’t help but giggle when Charlie let out a soft moan. 

Joey lent forwards and placed a few delicate kisses along Charlie’s shoulder blades and smiled gleefully as she watched Charlie relax into the massage. Her hands gently glided along Charlie’s back and shoulders. Joey licked her lips at the notion that her wife was half-undressed but restrained herself from taking advantage of Charlie’s body. Charlie continued groaning gently at the feeling of Joey’s hands massaging her muscles. 

Ten minutes into the massage, Joey grinned wickedly when she felt Charlie completely relax in her grasp – her wife had gently drifted off to sleep from the calmness. 

Joey continued massaging Charlie slowly but was pleased to find that her wife was indeed asleep. Joey was leaning next to Charlie’s right side on her knees. She ever so slowly glided her right hand away from Charlie’s shoulders but continued sliding her left hand softly against Charlie’s back to keep Charlie relaxed and in her peaceful slumber. 

Joey bit her lip as she lent forwards slightly, her eyes fixed on Charlie’s face. Charlie’s arms were crossed above her shoulders and she had the left side of her face leaning on them so she was facing in Joey’s direction. Joey flinched as she thought Charlie was waking up but her wife simply breathed deeply in her light sleep. 

Taking a deep breath of her own, Joey reached out with her right hand towards Charlie’s left hand. Joey’s left hand awkwardly glided across Charlie’s shoulder blades in a hesitant motion as she was concentrating on the ring on Charlie’s finger. As she ran her tongue over her teeth, Joey’s fingers finally grazed against Charlie’s hand. 

Joey’s eyes remained fixed on Charlie’s eyes as she prayed her wife didn’t wake from her slumber. Achingly slow, Joey gently lifted Charlie’s hand an inch off the bed and realizing she couldn’t take hold of the ring on Charlie’s finger one-handed she risked taking her left hand away from Charlie’s shoulders. 

Joey breathed once more as Charlie sighed softly in her sleep but her eyes remained closed and her breathing regular. Shaking away all her fears of Charlie waking up and reminding herself of the potential look on her wife’s face when she re-proposed, Joey confidently reached out and achingly slowly she slipped Charlie’s wedding ring off her finger. 

Smiling in triumph, Joey gently placed Charlie’s hand back on the bed and raised the ring in front of her eyes. She eyed the ring as she ran her thumb over the metal surface and smiled happily as an idea struck her. Joey’s eyes shifted back to her slumbering wife and she tucked the ring safely into her jeans back pocket. 

Joey placed her hands back along Charlie’s shoulders and she scooted forwards until she could lean forwards and she softly kissed Charlie on the cheek. 

Charlie’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Joey smiled at her and pressed her lips against her cheek again until she felt Charlie rouse from her sleep. Charlie looked up at her questioningly, “What happened?” Joey giggled, “Silly you got so relaxed during my massage and fell asleep on me.” 

Charlie blushed, “Seriously? I fell asleep?” Joey nodded her head, “Yes silly you did...I’m trying not to take it personally in that you were totally bored of spending time with me and instead my magic hands did their job to relieve you of any tension so much that you fell asleep from the calmness.” 

Charlie’s face continued turning a soft red colour, “I’m sorry I...wow that’s so embarrassing that I fell asleep during your massage...but it was certainly the second option...no way would I ever be bored spending time with you. Sorry for falling asleep. Guess it’s been a pretty tiring couple of days taking Riley out swimming, to the beach and around town...so much for this been a relaxing holiday.” 

Joey smirked playfully, “That’s okay...you can make it up to me tonight.” Charlie wiggled her eyebrow, “I can’t wait.” 

Charlie then gently held her bikini top against her breasts as she sat up next to her wife. Joey reluctantly lent around and helped Charlie tie up her bikini top. When it was tied up Charlie dropped her arm to her side and she lent forwards and kissed Joey softly. 

The two women tumbled flat back against the bed with Charlie on top of her younger wife, nuzzling kisses down Joey’s jaw line. Joey revelled in the feelings of Charlie’s lips against hers and she held onto Charlie’s body tightly. Charlie’s lips reluctantly pulled away from Joey’s skin and she stared down lovingly at her, “We should probably stop this before...” 

“Mama C!” Riley called out from the bedroom next door, “What time did you say we can go to the beach?” 

“Before that happens,” Charlie whispered to Joey while shaking her head, then yelling back to her son, “In about an hour, buddy. If you just...give me a few minutes I’m gonna go grab us some lunch from the cafe and bring it back here to eat. That okay?” “Sounds good,” Riley yelled back. 

Charlie turned back to Joey when Riley didn’t reply further, “I swear that kid has got like...sonar or something that tells him when we’re making out.” Joey giggled softly, “He does always seem to catch us out at the wrong time. Does it make me a bad mum to admit I can’t wait for the babysitter to take him tonight so I get to spend the evening in your arms?” 

Charlie snickered, “Not in the least. We’re just trying to make up for lost time...and our boy is just making it harder...though more enjoyable for us.” Joey kissed her softly once more, “Definitely more enjoyable. So, what was that about you going out and getting us lunch?” 

Charlie rolled off Joey’s body but cuddled up against her, “Well we had that late breakfast this morning so I figure it’s about time we got some lunch.” Joey slipped her hand down to grip Charlie’s hip, “You sure you’re not too tired?” Charlie grazed their noses together, “Sadly I have to admit it but your kisses well and truly woke me up. Besides if I fall asleep again...I’ll be too tired for tonight...and we can’t have that now, can we?” 

“Definitely not,” Joey declared. “Okay well I’ll go get us some food...and in the meantime you should maybe have a shower,” Charlie suggested. Joey frowned, “Why? Do I smell or something?” Charlie giggled at the look on Joey’s face, “No, you don’t smell. Just your hands are all covered in moisturizer...and after your own massage your backs probably covered with it as well. Not that there’s anything wrong with that...just thought you’d like the opportunity to relax under the hot water for a few minutes.” 

Joey’s frown softened gently as she tried not making it obvious that she hadn’t indeed gotten a massage at all, “Okay...why not? Don’t take too long getting our meals...I’m only gonna be in the shower for a few minutes.” Charlie reluctantly released her wife and the pair got off the bed. 

As Charlie reached the bedroom door, she turned back to Joey who was just walking into the bathroom, “Oh hey, Jo...you might wanta take your ring off and put it someplace safe. Just...I could feel the moisturizer on your hands making it loose on your finger...and you’d hate for it to slip off down the drain in the middle of your shower.” 

Joey raised her eyebrow softly at Charlie’s suggestion, as she silently prayed Charlie didn’t realize her own ring was missing, “Right...good idea. It does feel a little loose so I’ll leave it on the bathroom bench until my hands aren’t all...covered in moisturizer.” 

Charlie nodded and walked out of the bedroom but stopped and lent against the hallway wall. _Bugger...I wanted her to leave it on the bedside table...now I gotta steal it from the bathroom...while Joey’s having her shower._  

Joey entered the bathroom slightly confused at Charlie’s request. Shaking her head, she slipped off her wedding ring and placed it on the counter. Then she opened the shower door and turned the water on before slipping out of her clothes. She carefully placed her jeans on the counter, next to the ring, knowing Charlie’s ring was sitting in her back pocket, before she slipped into the warm shower. 

Joey relaxed under the water and watched as the steam started covering the room in a light fog. 

Charlie tiptoed back into the bedroom she was sharing with her wife, and was glad to find the bathroom door slightly ajar. She peeked into the room and was glad to find the steam in the room would make it hard for Joey to see her. Charlie opened the bathroom door inch by inch until there was enough room for her to enter the misty room. 

Charlie smiled to herself when she spotted Joey’s ring on the counter. _This is way too easy!_  

Praying that Joey didn’t spot her, Charlie tiptoed into the bathroom and made for the counter to pinch Joey’s ring in the hopes that Joey may forget it’s missing. Three steps into the foggy steamed room Charlie cursed silently when Joey called out, “Charlie, is that you?” 

Charlie froze in her spot and grimaced as she realized she couldn’t get out of the room without Joey definitely knowing she was there, “Um...yes.” Joey giggled as she allowed the hot water to wash over her body, “I thought you were getting us some food so what are you doing in...? Charlie, are you trying to sneak in here and surprise me? Last time I checked we were holding off until tonight.” 

Charlie sighed softly, “Uh...um...yeah...that’s why I’m here...uh...surprise.” Joey rolled her eyes, “Get back to that lunch you were getting us, babe...save the surprise for tonight.” Charlie bit her lip, “Um...spoil my fun why don’t you.” Joey smiled, “You’ll just have to wait until tonight.” “Guess I’ll have to,” Charlie agreed, “I’ll...ah see you soon.” “I’ll see you soon, Charlz,” Joey whispered seductively. 

Charlie exhaled deeply as she resisted the urge to forget her immediate plan and join her wife in the shower. Remembering how badly she wanted to make Joey happy that evening, and before Joey could say anything or hopefully notice, Charlie leaped forwards and swiped Joey’s ring from the counter and turned back as she rushed out of the room. 

As Charlie collapsed against the bathroom door, she had just shut behind her, she unclasped her hand and held out the ring which was covered in moisture from the steam. Charlie breathed deeply as she expected her wife to call out and ask what she had swiped when she had swiftly leapt towards the counter but no accusations came from Joey and Charlie was relieved to think that Joey hadn’t seen her move towards the counter. 

Placing the ring in her jeans front pocket, Charlie grabbed her handbag and left the apartment. 

Charlie texted Ruby on her way towards the cafe and was pleased to see her daughter enter the cafe just as she had collected their meals. Ruby sidled up to her, “Got the emergency text asking me to meet you ASAP and lucky for you I was just lazing about my cool hotel room so, what’s up?” 

Charlie smiled proudly as she sat the food down on a table and slipped Joey’s ring from her pocket, “I got Joey’s ring. Wasn’t easy but I managed it. I need you to take it down to that jewellery store that I told you about. It’s in the small shopping centre down the street.” Ruby nodded, “You sure work fast. Hope Joey doesn’t flip if she notices it missing.” 

Charlie smiled apprehensively as she then pulled out a piece of paper from her handbag, “Let’s just hope she doesn’t notice. Oh, and here’s what I want to be inscribed in the ring. It shouldn’t take them too long so I imagine you should be able to pick it up in a couple hours. Just as long as I get it back by--” “I know 6 pm when you come and drop Riley off to hang out with me for the night,” Ruby finished for her, “It’s all good, Charlz. I’m on it and I promise nothing will go wrong to...night...Charlie...where the hell’s your wedding ring? I thought it was only Joey’s ring you wanted inscribed.” 

Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Ruby in confusion until she glanced down at her bare hand, “What the hell!?!” 

Aden knocked on the apartment door and raised his eyebrows when Joey answered the door, “Hel-lo!” Joey rolled her eyes, “Shut up. Yes, I’m just wearing a bathrobe but I was having a shower while Charlie went out to get us some food. She’ll be back any minute so I didn’t have time to get changed properly while you rushed over here especially since I don’t want her to think I rushed my shower once she left.” 

Aden winked at her while he stepped inside, “Well on behalf of my gender we’re seriously missing out on any chance of being with one hot looking gal!” Joey crossed her arms over her stomach, “With a line like that it’s no wonder I’m not attracted to blokes like you but thanks for getting over here so quickly.” 

Aden nodded, “You got the ring then I take it?” Joey smiled as she uncrossed her arms and pulled it out of the bathrobe’s pocket, “Yep. Was easier than I thought.” Aden took the ring from Joey’s hand, “Told you I’m the master of ideas.” Joey grinned, “Yeah I guess you are. That was a neat idea to make Charlie fall asleep with a relaxing massage. I don’t think she has a clue it’s missing and let’s hope she doesn’t notice until tonight. So, now before Charlie comes back are you sure you’ll be right to--?” 

“Yes, I’ve got everything sorted and now I’ve got the ring I’ll get onto it for you,” Aden interrupted softly, “Not gonna let you down, Jo. Just give me a couple hours and text me when you find another moment away from the Mrs.” Joey smiled gratefully, “I will. Thanks, Aid. Couldn’t do this without you.” 

Aden smirked, “Course you couldn’t and that’s why I’m here. So, I better get to it.” Joey giggled as she reached up and ruffled his hair, “I so owe you for this, Aid.” 

Aden blushed gently then frowned as Joey dropped her hand, “Hey, what happened to your ring?” Joey panicked for a second then breathed calmly, “It’s okay, I just left it on the counter in the bathroom while I had my shower. Nothing to worry about. I’ll see you later on this evening.” Aden hugged her gently before leaving the apartment. 

Joey turned back to the bedroom and headed back into the bathroom. Disrobing she grabbed her clothes from the bathroom counter and got changed into them. Towelling dry her hair; Joey pulled her hair into a pony tail. Staring at herself in the mirror, Joey reached down to take her ring from the counter but scowled when her hand didn’t find her ring on the counter. 

Glancing down, Joey frowned further when she noticed her ring wasn’t on the counter where she left it, “What the hell? Where in God’s name did my ring go?” 

Ruby smiled happily at the guy at the jewellery store. She had handed him Joey’s ring and the piece of paper Charlie had given her. The guy informed her they could make the inscription on the ring and it would be ready in a few hours. Giving him her mobile number and asking him to call when the ring was ready to be picked up, Ruby thanked him. 

With that Ruby left the jewellery store, but as she walked out of the door, she bumped into a guy entering the store. 

Ruby frowned in confusion as she recognized him, “Aden...what the hell are you doing at this store...and ah...all the way up here from the Bay?” 

Aden paused as he tried to think up a valid excuse that would sound convincing, “Well I’m here because...wait...what are you doing here?” 


	73. Perfectly Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to propose to Joey. Joey wants to propose to Charlie. They've managed to steal each other's wedding rings to re-propose with but are freaking out that their own ring is 'lost.' Charlie and Joey are both so damn nervous that they might be pushing their marriage to a step too far. Who out of the pair of them will finally break first and have the courage to propose they get married again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - you are an absolute gem! I love your support! Aww that means so much that I'm your fave Chelly writer! I love all the Chelly stories and cannot wait for this ship to get back together. OMG today's spoilers nearly killed me! I kept forgetting all day we've still a week to get there and I wanted it to be today! Kat is so beautiful! She is so pure! Love her!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**  

Ruby and Aden strolled down the street from the jewellery store together. Ruby had waited while Aden dropped off Charlie’s ring to be inscribed and now the pair were walking back to the hotel together. 

Ruby looked up at him, “So, you’re telling me that tonight at dinner Joey’s gonna propose that her and Charlie get re-married?”  Aden nodded, “She sure is...and what you’re saying is that Charlie...has already started to organize a re-commitment ceremony for them at the hotel over the next few days if Joey agrees to renew their vows?” 

The pair stared at one another than burst into a fit of laughter. Ruby shook her head, “If those two hadn’t already proved they’re made for one another...this sure does it.” Aden grinned, “They’re incredibly lame...and totally lovable for it. They sure are meant to be.” 

“So, is Joey totally excited about asking Charlie?” Ruby asked. Aden shrugged, “Yeah she’s excited...but although she’s trying to hide it I think she’s more scared and nervous at the moment. She thinks that Charlie will say no. I’ve told her she’s crazy to think that...and now knowing what Charlie has planned she’s completely crazy.” 

Ruby chuckled, “Would you believe that Charlie’s acting the same way?” Aden nodded, “After trying to calm Joey down and make her see that Charlie would be crazy to turn her down I would believe it you know.” 

Ruby sighed, “Oh this is gonna be funny. It’s bad enough that the pair of them stole each other’s wedding rings. Charlie is completely freaking out about losing her ring! She started looking everywhere around the pool and cafe for it. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s berating the hotel staff by now if anyone had handed it in. I just about couldn’t deal with her being so upset so I had to take off and get away from her even just for ten minutes while I dropped off Joey’s ring at the jewellers. I kinda feel really bad now that she’s freaking out about ‘losing’ the ring when I know where it is...especially since I’m the one who pointed out to her that her ring was missing in the first place! Not sure if I can pretend that I don’t know that the ring is fine and Joey will be presenting it back to her tonight.” 

Aden looked down at Ruby, “Well you just have to pretend that you don’t know. I mean yes...God help me if Joey realizes her ring is missing and she freaks out about it...but you’ll just have to find a way to make Charlie believe that her ring isn’t lost and she’ll find it when she’s meant to. I understand how badly she’s probably freaking out about losing the ring...but you’ll just have to calm her down. Make sure she doesn’t lose focus on tonight and get distracted by spending all her time searching for her ring. If she doesn’t concentrate on her dinner tonight with Joey and them renewing their vows...then it won’t happen. I know you want to tell Charlie that her ring hasn’t been lost at all but...” 

“But it’s my job in their romantic plan to propose to one another to make sure that Charlie ignores one small detail and spends her time focusing on getting ready for tonight,” Ruby agreed. 

“Exactly!” Aden exclaimed, “And if Joey notices her ring is missing...then I’ll do the same and make sure she knows that tonight is too important to worry about one small thing that’s gone ‘wrong.’” 

Ruby looked at Aden inquisitively, “So tell me, Aid...who do you think will break first?” 

Aden trudged along the footpath in step with his friend, “As in who will break and get over their nerves and ask first...? Something tells me if Charlie’s anything like Joey in being so nervous neither of them will ask. Joey’s trying to be brave and she insists she wants everything perfect but...she’s never proposed before and she’s anxious that it’s not the right thing to do.” 

“Charlie is going through the same thing. Before the panic about losing her ring, she was driving me crazy trying to be all excited by her idea and praying Joey will like it but she’s just trying to hide how anxious she really is that she’s making the right decision. I think she’s actually using the lost ring as a distraction from dealing with how nervous she really is about proposing again. She thinks that since they’ve only been back together for just over a month that she’s pushing their relationship too seriously and that Joey may not be ready for it...like I said...she’s crazy!” Ruby exclaimed. 

Aden shrugged, “Well if they’re both as nervous as each other...maybe it’s up to us to make sure they renew their vows tonight.” Ruby looked at him curiously. 

Joey was pacing around the bathroom trying to work out where her wedding ring had gone. Stepping back over to the bathroom sink she peered down the sinkhole wondering if it was possible that she hadn’t placed her ring on the counter like she’d thought or that when she’d placed her clothes there before getting in the shower somehow her ring had fallen into the sink without her notice. 

“How is it possible that I steal Charlie’s wedding ring and now mine is missing?” Joey groaned in frustration, “How could you be so stupid not to make sure you put it somewhere safe? Why didn’t I just place it on my necklace chain like I always do when I take it off? I don’t even remember putting it near the sink...I’m sure I put it on the counter...urgh I was probably too preoccupied with the thrill of managing to steal Charlie’s ring I didn’t even think to make sure that I put my ring carefully on the counter. God, Charlie is gonna kill me when she learns I’ve lost my ring!” 

Sighing as she continued to look down the sinkhole and not being able to see anything Joey then screwed up her face at the idea of unscrewing the pipes under the sink to see if she could find her ring before it got washed away. 

Joey chewed on her lip and wondered if she could find a way to unscrew the pipes before Charlie came back to the room with their lunch, “Well it’s worth a shot if that’s where my ring is?” 

“Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive nobody’s handed in a ring to lost property?” Charlie yelled berating the staff at the reception desk at the hotel. 

Ruby entered the reception area of the hotel. She and Aden had seen Charlie at the front desk, so Aden had slipped around to one of the side entrances while she went to try and calm her mother down. As Ruby reached her, she placed her hand on Charlie’s arm and gestured at her to ease up on the staff. 

Charlie groaned in frustration and without thanking the staff for their assistance she turned away and started walking back to the cafe. Ruby mouthed an apology to the staff before rushing to catch up with her mother as she tried to calm her down, “Hey, Charlz, calm down!” 

Charlie sighed as she slowed her pace, “I can’t calm down, Ruby! I’ve lost my wedding ring!” “Well are you sure that you would’ve lost it here by the pool when you were here this morning?” Ruby asked innocently, knowing full well where the ring was. 

Charlie shrugged, “Well I know it was on my finger this morning and I know I saw it on my finger when I was here earlier. Then I don’t know if it was on my finger when I went back to drop Riley off at the hotel room. Maybe I did lose it there but...I’d rather I’d lost it here ‘cause I don’t want to go back to the hotel room tearing everything apart looking for it ‘cause Joey would know that I lost it. I can’t let her find out that I lost my wedding ring...she’ll kill me.” 

Ruby shook her head, “Joey’s not gonna kill you, Charlie. It’s not your fault your ring might’ve slipped off your finger without your knowledge.” 

Charlie stopped suddenly and turned to Ruby who also halted next to her, “Rubes...this isn’t just like I lost a pair of sunglasses or my car keys...this is my wedding ring. I spent a year refusing to take it off even though Joey and I were going through hell during our separation because I refused to give up on my marriage. And now I’ve lost the one object that represents that refusal to give up on my family...how could this happen?” 

Ruby reached out and took Charlie’s hand in her own, feeling bad that she didn’t realize just how much of a representation Charlie’s wedding ring was to her mother and that she couldn’t tell her that she knew where the ring was, “Charlie...you just need to calm down. I know your wedding ring is important to you and what it means for your marriage. Rushing around and yelling at people if they’ve seen it isn’t going to make it easier to find the ring. I’m sure once you calm down and start to retrace your steps, you’ll find it. If not...well I’m sure you’ll find your ring before you leave the resort. You need to focus on tonight, Charlie, and how much you want it to go right when you renew your wedding vows with Joey.” 

Charlie exhaled deeply, “I just hate to think that some little twerp has found my ring and plans on selling it instead of doing the right thing by handing it in. I can’t lose my wedding ring...and especially tonight if...when Joey and I renew our vows. What am I supposed to say to Joey when she notices it’s missing?” 

Ruby smiled innocently, “I have a feeling if you just put all your energy into not being so nervous about asking Joey to renew your wedding vows and organizing the commitment ceremony whenever you and Joey choose to have it...your ring will find its way back to you when it’s meant to.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, “And how do you know this?” 

Ruby shrugged peacefully, “’Cause I’m Ruby and I always know these things.” 

Charlie groaned in frustration, “Fine, I’ll stop rushing around the hotel searching for my ring but that won’t stop me rummaging through our hotel room without Joey’s notice. And don’t worry, Rubes...I won’t let this little hiccup ruin my plans for this evening.” 

Later that evening Charlie and Joey were finally heading off to their dinner at the hotel restaurant. Both women had spent most of the afternoon with their left hands balled into a fist whenever the other was around in the hopes the other woman wouldn’t notice their wedding ring was missing. 

While Charlie had been out getting their lunches, Joey had rushed out to the car park to Charlie’s car and got out the small toolkit that was in the boot of the car. Charlie didn’t really have any use for the toolkit but always kept one in her car just in case her car ever broke down. Joey rolled her eyes at the thought of Charlie not even having the faintest clue how to fix a broken-down car but thanked her wife silently for having the tools in her car. 

Back in the hotel room, Joey had used a few ‘handyman’ tools she had picked up whist working on a trawler and made quick work of unscrewing one of the pipes under the sink and had pulled it apart.  But she was heavily disappointed to find that her ring was not included in some of the muck that came out of the pipe. Managing to put the pipe back together just as her wife had arrived back to the hotel apartment, Joey left the toolkit under the sink and spent most of the meal with her family pondering where her ring had gone missing. 

As Joey spent some time that afternoon hanging out with their son, Charlie had taken the opportunity to rummage through the hotel apartment living room, kitchen and their bedroom with no success of finding her ring. 

Both women were silently frustrated that their rings had mysteriously gone missing. When they had secretly met up with Aden and Ruby alone to get the other’s rings back after being inscribed their friends didn’t let them in on the knowledge that their ring was perfectly safe with their wife. 

Charlie had dropped Riley off at Ruby’s hotel room and let him in on the secret that herself and Ruby were planning a surprise for Joey that evening so he had to keep Ruby’s presence a secret from Joey until later that evening if Joey agreed to re-marry her at the hotel. 

As they walked towards the restaurant together, Charlie resisted the urge to reach out and take Joey’s hand in her own for fear that Joey would feel that her wedding ring was missing. 

The couple were both racked with nerves about their own proposals but were too busy trying to calm themselves down that they didn’t notice the other woman was in the same state. 

Charlie’s nervousness was sent into a curious overdrive when they walked up to the restaurant and passed the small garden area where she’d hoped they could use for their re-commitment ceremony – should Joey agree. 

Instead of the open garden area a small marquee had been installed in the place Charlie had pictured for the ceremony. 

Charlie could see several people inside the marquee and she was hopeful that another couple was enjoying their own celebration there but she prayed the perfect venue wouldn’t be ruined and would be free for them to use over one of the next few days. She was jealous that someone else could be using the same venue that she’d chosen for their own special occasion. She was confused over whether or not she could go ahead with her plan and propose to Joey that they renew their wedding vows at this particular venue or if they should find another place that was special to them. She was worried that the perfect venue being used by another couple was giving her a sign that she was pushing things too fast for the newly reunited couple. Trying to ignore her fears of Joey turning her down, Charlie tried her best to concentrate on the renewal of their vows being an amazing commitment instead of worrying about the venue where they could renew their vows. 

The couple were seated at their table in an intimate section of the restaurant and were glad to have the privacy away from the other diners. Not that either woman was ashamed of having their planned proposal witnessed by other people but they felt there was less pressure without having people watching the proposal and waiting for the other woman’s response to the proposal. 

Charlie and Joey sat opposite one another and held hands gently on top of the table. Charlie had insisted they indulge in some champagne to celebrate their holiday and the relationship they now shared with one another. Joey offered a toast to their salvaged marriage and the years ahead that they both hoped would be as great as the first few years of their marriage. 

Both women nervously enjoyed their meal and discussed how much they were looking forward to returning to the Bay to rebuild their lives together. Though they had so far enjoyed the time away from the normal responsibilities of their lives, getting back to them and proving their relationship was going to survive was an important step for their marriage. 

As the pair both finished their meals, Charlie took Joey’s hand again and entangled their hands. Though they didn’t know it, both women had been arguing internally on when the best moment would be to make their own proposal. 

Joey was anxiously trying to find the courage to propose to Charlie for the first time. While Charlie nervously tried to find the words that she hoped would mean more to them both with her second proposal as she wanted their second commitment ceremony to be the beginning of their new lives together. 

Joey bit her lip, “I’m glad we got to have a night together just to ourselves. I love spending time as a family but getting to spend some time alone with you is perfect.” Charlie smiled nervously, “So...you’re happy? About this holiday...about us re-building our lives together?” 

Joey lent across the table and pecked Charlie on the lips, “I’m perfectly content with the way everything is between us right now and how we’re rebuilding our marriage.” Charlie faulted unnoticeably, praying that Joey wouldn’t think that she was pushing their relationship too much from her ‘perfectly content’ place, “Me too.” 

Despite her confidence wavering over Joey’s feelings on where their relationship currently stood, Charlie decided that she had to take a chance if she wanted to re-marry the woman she loved. Charlie secretly pulled Joey’s wedding ring from her purse, “Joey...I...um there’s something I’ve been meaning to...ask you...all night. It’s something I’ve been wanting to...ask you for the last few weeks but I was...waiting for the right time...” 

Joey stroked Charlie’s hand comfortingly, “Me too...I mean there’s something I wanted to ask you too...God I’m sorry I shouldn’t have interrupted what you were trying to say. You go on and tell me what you were gonna say.” Charlie shook her head anxiously, still afraid of Joey turning her down, “No, no that’s okay you can go first. I’m sure whatever you wanted to ask me is...um more important...then what I was gonna say.” 

Joey cleared her throat, trying to work up the courage to propose to Charlie, “Okay...um I guess it is pretty important. I just...don’t want to put any pressure on you and it’s okay if you decide to say no to what I’m asking because I will understand and won’t hold it against you.” Charlie smiled shyly at Joey’s nervousness, hoping that the extra time would give her a chance to work out how she wanted to word her re-proposal, “It’s okay whatever it is you can tell me...or ah ask me.” 

Joey nodded confidently, “Okay...okay so I kinda only thought about asking you this last night but it’s kinda important to me...but I get it if you don’t feel this would be the right thing for us. We only just got back together and we’re still trying to work on our marriage but I really feel that maybe this would be good for us and prove that we’ve gotten our marriage back to where we want it...okay so here goes nothing. Charlie, I...I changed my mind...you should go first and tell me what you were gonna say--” 

“Sorry to interrupt,” a waiter suddenly interrupted. 

Joey groaned in frustration, more so at her failed attempt of a proposal, “Not now! We can call you over if we need anything.” 

The waiter raised his eyes rudely at Joey and held out a phone to Charlie, “Actually I just came over as you ladies have a phone call. There’s a girl on hold who wants to speak to a Charlie Buckton. If you don’t mind taking too long on the call, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Charlie frowned and took the phone off of him, glancing curiously at Joey while the waiter walked off to another table, “Hello, Charlie Buckton.” 

A few minutes later Charlie and Joey were exiting the restaurant. Ruby had called Charlie at the restaurant, knowing Charlie wasn’t likely to want to answer her mobile during her evening, to tell her that while she was looking after Riley their son had taken off when she’d turned her back. Ruby had apologized to her mother and told her that she’d meet her outside the restaurant. 

Unsure on how to explain to Joey that Ruby was the one babysitting their son without raising her suspicions on why Ruby was in town, but knowing she couldn’t just rush off for something as serious as their son mysteriously taking off from his big sister and lie to her wife about it, Charlie had told Joey that Riley had taken off but neglected to mention it was Ruby that had called. She figured Joey would be too worried about their son to think about why Ruby was there. 

Both women were confused and worried about how their dinner had come to an abrupt end while disappointed that their perfect evening hadn’t ended the way they had both wanted it to. 

After standing outside the restaurant for several minutes, Ruby hadn’t shown up and Charlie was relieved to receive a text message from her daughter. Giving in and telling Joey that Ruby had been the one babysitting Riley ‘cause Charlie thought it’d be a nice surprise to invite Ruby on their holiday for the last few days. Joey smiled sweetly at the fact Charlie still wanted Ruby to be included in their family despite that Ruby had grown up and was likely to begin her own family with Geoff. 

Charlie held Joey’s hand as she read out the message that Ruby had found Riley hanging around the marquee over at the garden area ‘cause he was curious about the party going on inside when the pair had walked past the area when they went out to dinner themselves. Joey was relieved to hear that the pair were still over by the marquee and entangling Charlie’s fingers in her own she led them over to the marquee. 

Charlie frowned as she walked up to the marquee and couldn’t see many people inside. As they stood by the entrance Charlie glanced down at Joey uncertainly, “Geez some party, huh? Why exactly would Riley and Ruby still even be here?” Joey shrugged, “Beats me! Let’s just go make sure Ry’s okay and then maybe Ruby can take him back to her hotel room so we can salvage the rest of our evening together.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Charlie grinned wickedly as she lent down and kissed Joey gently. Joey fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist. 

The pair broke apart reluctantly, when they heard Ruby call out to them from inside the marquee, “Would you two hurry up already. We haven’t got all night.” 

Charlie and Joey both looked at each other suspiciously before slipping into the entrance of the marquee. 

“What the hell is all this?” Joey asked shocked to find Ruby, Aden and Riley all dressed up standing in the middle of the marquee with a Priest. 

Charlie raised her eyebrow at the scene beginning to work it out. 

Aden stepped forward, “Well we’re all here to get you two hitched again! We figured you two crazy kids would never get over your nerves and propose to one another like you’ve both being planning to all day. Now you know that you’re both perfect enough for each other to want exactly the same thing...so, whatta ya say we get this commitment ceremony under way and you two can officially begin your marriage again?” 


	74. Let’s Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a wedding? Charlie and Joey are set to renew their vows in front of Riley, Ruby & Aden. There's no fear of a bride running away from the wedding. How romantic will this ceremony be?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**  

Charlie and Joey stood next to one another holding hands. Charlie squeezed Joey’s hand, “So, this is what you were going to ask me tonight? For me to marry you again?” Joey nodded anxiously, “I was trying to work up to it...I wasn’t sure if you would think that I was pushing our relationship too fast by re-committing ourselves to one another. Guess I shouldn’t have been so worried...this is what you wanted to ask me too?” 

Charlie reached her hand up and stroked Joey’s cheek, “I wanted this so much. After all we’ve been through...I know we’ve started afresh and put our past behind us...but I wanted to show you just how much I value our marriage and how important you are to me. I made so many mistakes...and I want to make up for every one of them right now.” 

“You already are,” Joey whispered back in reassurance. 

Ruby grinned at the happy couple as she stood next to Riley holding his hand, “So, I guess that means we were right that you two were too damn nervous to propose to one another. It was so hard not being able to tell you that Joey wanted the same thing, Mum.” 

Charlie shook her head teasingly at Ruby, “I spent all day panicking about asking Joey to marry me again and you knew all along that she was gonna do the same thing...if you were still living at home with us...I’d ground you, young lady. Next time would you do me a favour and spoil the surprise for me instead of leaving me to be completely neurotic?” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “And have Joey kill me for spoiling your surprise? No thanks. Just be happy that despite your neurosis today...you’re still gonna end up re-marrying the woman you love.” 

Aden grinned at the pair, “Well you now know how crazy in love you two are and that you’re both ready for another lifelong commitment all over again. And hey you also happened to spend a good part of today going crazy ‘cause you both happened to be missing a certain ring that means a lot to you...didn’t occur to you that you sneakily stole one another’s wedding rings to do this whole proposal thing properly did it? So, how about you both hand your wedding rings to our young Ring Boy here, Riley, and get this ceremony under way?” 

Charlie and Joey both blushed at the knowledge that their idea of proposing to one another were precisely the same. Reaching for their purses they pulled out the other’s rings and placed them down on Riley’s outstretched hand. 

Charlie ruffled Riley’s hair, “Thanks for being here, baby boy. We wouldn’t want to do this without you being here for us.” Riley smiled up at his parents, “I wouldn’t have missed this for anything...I always figured you two would get your acts together and realize how badly you want to make this family work...so let’s get on with the wedding...I’m dying for some of that wedding cake.” 

Joey chuckled at her son, “And I bet you also can’t wait to get out of your cute little suit so I guess we’d better do as you say and get on with this wedding...I can’t believe I just said wedding.” Charlie smiled shyly at her wife, “All the planning and hoping that we’d be standing here re-committing our vows while we were here on holidays...it’s still a little surreal.” 

“Surreal or not we’re all here ‘cause this is what you both want and what you both deserve after what you’ve been through this last year so let’s stop talking about it and get this wedding underway,” Ruby suggested excitedly. 

Charlie took Joey’s hand in her own, “You ready for this?” 

Joey breathed deeply, “Yeah I am...let’s get married.” 

“Let’s get married,” Charlie agreed blissfully. 

Several minutes later, Charlie and Joey were standing opposite one another while the Priest was standing between them. Aden, Ruby and Riley stood watching the couple as they renewed their wedding vows. 

The Priest smiled gently at the pair as she led the commitment ceremony, “We’re gathered here this evening to celebrate and take part in witnessing the re-commitment of their wedding vows between Charlie Buckton and Joey Collins. Charlie and Joey, your friends here have told me a lot about the pair of you as a couple and what you’ve been through over the last year as you struggled to get your lives back together. Despite your troubles you’re both standing here today because your love for one another and devotion to keep your family together is so strong. Would you both like to make your own vows to re-commit your lives to one another?” 

Charlie smiled as she squeezed Joey’s hands softly, “I guess I’ll go first. I might’ve spent the last few days hoping that you’d agree to re-commit your wedding vows to me...but I didn’t really take the time to think about what I wanted to say to you...so here goes nothing. 

Joey, I love you. I always have. From the moment I first met you I knew I wanted to be a part of your life. Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I was blessed that you felt the same way. I was honoured when you first agreed to become my wife and that’s exactly how I feel standing here with you now. I can barely describe the hell I went through when I lost you...I made so many mistakes but I never stopped loving you. I prayed we’d find our way back to one another and we did. We trusted our love for one another and that it would lead us back to where we belong...with each other. 

And now standing here with you and the people we love I want to make my vows to you. Ones that no matter what’s in store for us in our future...I’m never gonna break like I did last year. As we recommit our vows to one another here tonight...I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you as much if not more than I do today. I will always put my family first before anything else in life and whatever happens in our life you can trust I’ll always be by your side. You’re my whole life and I plan on reminding you every day for the rest of our lives together. I’ll spend my life loving you...and I can’t wait for our life together to start all over again.” 

Joey grinned shyly at Charlie’s words of devotion to her as she stared deep into her wife’s eyes, “Well after that...I’m really trying not to cry here because a part of me still feels like I don’t deserve someone as beautiful and loving as you. But despite that...I know we belong together. I fell in love with you from the moment we met and my feelings for you never wavered. Though I tried to fight it...I never stopped loving you. 

I can’t tell you how happy I am knowing that we’ve put our past behind us and are re-starting our lives together as a family. Our life really is starting all over again and I can’t wait to find out what’s gonna happen next for us because I know whether it’s good or bad we’re gonna be together. In saying that...I know it’s gonna be good. We’ve been through a lot together and there can only be good things to come for us as long as we promise to be together...and there’s no way I could live without you ever again. 

I stand here today vowing to commit the rest of my life to you. And I’m never gonna break that vow. You make my life complete in so many ways and I plan on devoting my life to the family we’ve made. I know that as we say these vows to one another that we are gonna have a long and happy life together...and I can’t wait to wake up next to you every day of my life. By your side is where I belong. I knew that the first time I married you and I know that more than ever now as I marry you again. Love isn’t complicated...because you make it easy to love you. I was made to love you...and nothing’s ever going to change that.” 

The Priest smiled softly at Riley, “Would you two like to exchange your rings with one another?” 

Riley held out his hand towards Charlie as she reached out and took Joey’s ring. Placing the ring on the tip of Joey’s ring finger, Charlie smiled proudly, “With this ring I present to you, Joey Collins...I vow to love you, to be faithful to you and to support you for the rest of my life. It symbolizes everything I feel for you and whenever we’re apart from each other I hope it will remind you how much I love you. I swiped your ring from you today so I could have it inscribed with a small message.” 

As Joey glanced carefully at the inside of the ring, Charlie twirled it gently and read out the inscription, “Yours Always - C” 

Joey beamed as Charlie slid the ring onto her finger where it belonged. 

Joey then lent down and picked up Charlie’s ring from Riley’s hand and repeated her wife’s action as she placed it against the tip of Charlie’s ring finger, “With this ring I present to you, Charlie Buckton...I re-commit my promise to spend the rest of my life by your side, never loving anyone the way I love you and supporting you through whatever life may throw at us. I also kinda...stole your ring today so I could...also get it inscribed with a message of my feelings for you...I guess we really do think far too much alike...which I kinda love about you.” 

Following in Charlie’s footsteps, Joey twirled Charlie’s ring to show her the inscription as she read it out loud, “Always & Forever - J” 

Both women smiled shyly at one another as Joey slipped the ring on Charlie’s finger and they held hands once more. 

Glancing at their guests who were smiling at them proudly, Charlie and Joey then glanced at the Priest. Joey grinned in anticipation, “So, does this mean we can--?” 

The Priest nodded happily, “Yes...you can kiss your bride.” 

“Finally,” Charlie chuckled deeply making Joey laugh softly. 

Leaning forwards Charlie and Joey kissed one another gently but soon deepened the kiss passionately. 

Ruby and Aden grinned happily and clapped in celebration at the pair’s embrace, while Riley stared up at his parents proudly. 

An hour later Charlie and Joey were back at their hotel room dancing softly in one another’s arms to some peaceful music. After their re-commitment ceremony they had celebrated with Aden, Ruby and Riley until they decided they wanted to celebrate their new commitment alone with one another. Leaving their son in the capable hands of their friends to look after him for the night so they could spend the night together enjoying their second honeymoon night with each other. 

Though their re-commitment ceremony had been sprung on them by their friends, Charlie and Joey both knew it was what they wanted and had hoped they could do to prove their love for one another as a way to put their past behind them. 

Charlie ran her hands up and down Joey’s back gently, enjoying the feeling of Joey’s arms wrapped around her hips, “Thank you for tonight.” Joey nuzzled her face against the crook of her wife’s neck as they swayed to the music, “You make me so happy you know. Re-committing our lives to one another...I love you so much and I’m so glad I was given the chance to marry you all over again.” 

Charlie pulled back gently and pressed her lips against Joey’s forehead, “When I first married you...I never expected to get the chance to do it again. Marriage is forever...and despite what we’ve been through...I’m glad I got this chance to marry you again too. I love you...and tonight is gonna be the first night of the rest of our lives together. I meant every word I said to you tonight and I vow to be with you for the rest of my life...which I can only pray is gonna be a long time.” 

Joey brushed her lips against Charlie’s lips, “So, Mrs. Buckton...now that we’re married again...are you looking forward to spending our lives together?” Charlie bit her lip, “Well, Mrs. Collins...is it that obvious? Okay no wait I take that back...I’d much rather just live this whole night over and over again with you because this has been one of the best nights of my life...and it can only get better from here.” 

Joey blushed gently at Charlie’s words, “I’d like that too...re-marrying you and celebrating our commitment to our marriage...I could do that every day for the rest of my life. But something tells me tomorrow will come sooner than later. It doesn’t matter if every day isn’t going to be as perfect as this one...it’ll be special because I’m with you and I know I’m never gonna let you go ever again.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Charlie whispered, then grinning wickedly, “So, my new bride...we have an entire night alone without any distractions...what do you suppose we do?” Joey pressed her body against Charlie’s, “I don’t know about you...but you, my beautiful wife, are one hell of a distraction to me...it’s a good thing I like being distracted by you.” 

Charlie kissed Joey gently, “Here’s to the rest of our lives together...may they be as perfect and wonderful as you.” “To the rest of our lives together,” Joey reciprocated, “Let’s hope we’ll be celebrating our marriage after another six years together...or another sixty if that’s possible. Life with you makes life worth living and I know I’ll spend every moment loving you.” 

“As will I,” Charlie agreed, kissing Joey again and deepening the kiss quickly. 

Joey pulled out of the kiss breathless, “C’mon, Mrs. Buckton...our life together begins here...so let’s enjoy all the love we share for one another.” 

Charlie winked innocently as she took Joey’s hand and led her towards their bed, “Anything for you, Mrs. Collins.” 

The pair embraced one another gently as they sank onto the bed to enjoy all the love their marriage and new commitment to each other had given them. 


	75. No Matter What The Future Holds For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey are happily re-married and decide to celebrate their happy news with all their closest family and friends. Will everyone get their own perfect piece of happiness? Should I rename this fic Happily EVER After...?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**  

_August 2015_  

Charlie placed the punch bowl on the table in her backyard. She looked around the place and with a satisfied grin she walked over to her wife who was busy placing food around the table. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey from behind, “If I dare say...this was a really good idea of yours, Mrs. Collins.” 

Joey blushed shyly at Charlie’s words, and as she placed the last platter of food on the table she relaxed into Charlie’s embrace, “I’m just full of ideas, Mrs. Buckton, but this one sure was a good one, wasn’t it?” Charlie kissed Joey’s shoulder tenderly, “You mean having a barbecue with all our friends to celebrate the pair of us getting re-married? Sure was a good idea.” 

Joey groaned softly at the feel of Charlie’s lips against her skin, “Well I’d much rather still be on our second honeymoon but I guess we had to come home at some point, right?” Charlie nodded gently, “What I wouldn’t give to be back in that hotel room with you after we renewed our wedding vows...though we can always promise to recreate our second honeymoon tonight after everyone’s gone home...and tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that...” 

“Oh, we are definitely promising that,” Joey agreed, “Kinda makes me wish this barbecue celebration was already over.” “Well if it goes on too long...I’ll just make Watson pretend that we got a noise complaint from the neighbours and have to end this party early,” Charlie giggled. “Abusing Watson’s power as a cop I see. Are you sure you’re ready to go back to work full-time tomorrow?” Joey asked. 

Charlie shrugged, “I’m gonna miss spending so much time with you and Riley...but me going back to work and not getting all obsessive about my job is gonna make us stronger...I promise.” Joey entangled their hands, her fingers grazing across Charlie’s wedding ring, “I’m holding you to that promise.” 

A few minutes later their guests began to arrive. All their friends in the Bay stopped by to help the pair and their son celebrate their second wedding and promise never to break their wedding vows again. 

Everyone from Ruby, Aden, Nicole, Geoff, Leah, Roman, Martha, Romeo, Annie, Rachel, Tony, Miles, Irene, Colleen, Alf and Marilyn had shown up to support their reunion. 

Charlie and Joey could barely keep their hands off one another as they were constantly holding hands, hugging or dancing along to the music Roman had supplied them with. They were blissfully happy and it felt like the pair of them had just gotten married for the first time. They couldn’t stand to be apart from one another as their friends all congratulated them and they looked forward to the rest of their lives being just as perfect. 

If it wasn’t for the reminder of their son racing around the backyard with Harry and the teenager VJ chasing after them, Charlie and Joey could have forgotten the past five and a bit years that had passed since they first got married. 

Joey smiled cheekily when she spotted Kaitlyn arriving and dragged Charlie over to her friend. Kaitlyn greeted the pair of them pleasantly, “Hey guys...ah congratulations. Watson told me the pair of you decided to get re-married on your holiday.” Joey nodded happily as she felt Charlie wrap her arm around her waist, “Yeah we did. It was a bit of a surprise...but it’s what we both wanted.” 

Kaitlyn smiled at Charlie, “I’m glad the pair of you are finally happy. You deserve it especially after everything you’ve been through.” “Thank you,” Charlie whispered gratefully, “We have been through a lot...but we’re determined that we’ll make our marriage work this time no matter what the future holds for us.” 

“I’m glad to hear that and I hope you two never have to deal with problems in your relationship,” Kaitlyn told them. “So, do we,” Joey agreed, “But even if we do...you can bet we’ll work through it together. We’re not letting each other go without a fight.” “I have no doubt in that,” Kaitlyn replied softly. 

Joey suddenly wiggled her eyebrow at Kaitlyn, “So...you and Watson...what’s going on there?” Kaitlyn looked away from Joey shyly, “What do you mean?” Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle at Kaitlyn’s sudden shyness, “What Joey means...is that I called Watson this morning to double check the details for me to go back to work tomorrow...and she happened to mention the pair of you have been...hanging out all week since you met at Noah’s Bar before Joey and I left on our holiday.” 

“We haven’t been hanging out...all week...just maybe...once or twice,” Kaitlyn tried to convince them. Joey giggled at Kaitlyn’s obvious lie, “Oh, so you’re not the gorgeous blonde that took Watson out for a romantic dinner last night and ended up at her place and enjoying a night of passion with the Senior Constable...? My bad!” 

Kaitlyn blushed deeply at the memories of her night with Watson, “Um...” Charlie lent forwards and nudged Kaitlyn’s shoulder, “All we’re saying...is congratulations to you and Watson if the pair of you are now dating. I know things might be awkward between us...but your Joey’s friend...so I’d like us to be friends too. I don’t blame you for wanting to be with Joey, anybody would be lucky to date her, and I’m gonna do everything to make our marriage work. You deserve some happiness too...and if it’s with my friend...then all I’ll do is tell you not to hurt Watson and as long as you don’t, we’ll get along fine.” 

“Ooh does this mean we finally have another gay couple we can double date with?” Joey asked Kaitlyn teasingly. “Um...maybe...I dunno...Georgie and I haven’t really discussed...us,” Kaitlyn admitted. Joey smirked at her, “Aw she’s already calling Watson by her first name. I always thought that when you’re with someone who has a nick name that everyone else uses and instead you call them by their proper name...it must be love.” 

Kaitlyn blushed even deeper, “I don’t know about that.” Joey suddenly reached out and took Kaitlyn’s hand, “Are you okay? I just realized...you haven’t, you know...been with anyone since your last girlfriend...died. I’m sure Watson would understand if you maybe had some...regrets about last night.” 

Charlie looked on sadly as Kaitlyn’s face saddened at the memory of losing her previous girlfriend but softened when Joey mentioned her regretting the date with Watson, “I don’t...have any regrets. I know I’ve only known her for a week but...Georgie’s great. We just seemed to have clicked...like I’ve known her for ages. It’s been a long while since I’ve met a woman like that and...I guess I expected to regret our...um date...last night but I don’t. It surprised me...how right it felt with her. Finally felt like I was ready to move on from losing...I never really felt that when you and I were together, Jo...ah no offence.” 

Joey shrugged, “None taken. I know what you meant. You’ve taken the time to heal and you’ve found someone who it feels right being with. I’m happy for you and Watson if the pair of you are happy together. Charlie and I are back together and happily married, while you and Watson could be starting a serious relationship that you both want. Everything kinda worked out in the end.” 

“Yeah I guess it kinda has,” Kaitlyn realized then paused slightly, “Although, Jo, I wanted to...I think you should know...never mind...it doesn’t matter.” 

Joey and Charlie both glanced at each other awkwardly, then Joey turned back to Kaitlyn, “Are you sure?” Kaitlyn swallowed gently, “Yeah it doesn’t matter right now...I’ll tell you later. I should...let you get back over to all your guests. Looks like Aden and Ruby are trying to get your attention anyway.” 

Charlie’s brow creased at Kaitlyn’s change of subject but ignored it as she glanced over at Aden and Ruby who were gesturing at them to come join them. Joey lent up and kissed Charlie softly before leading the way over to their friends, while Kaitlyn moved over to the table and poured herself a drink before seeing Watson enter the back yard. Blushing shyly, Kaitlyn went over to welcome the cop to the barbecue as she felt the need to re-assure Watson that she didn’t have any regrets about their evening together. 

Watson herself blushed gently as she watched the blonde woman approach and they greeted each other. Watson reached out and took Kaitlyn’s hand before turning towards the rest of the guests who were staring at the happy couple. 

Charlie blushed shyly as Ruby told her that she and Aden wanted to make a toast to the happy couple. Neither Charlie or Joey wanted the attention as their celebration was simply meant to be quiet gathering with all their friends who had supported them over the past year through their troubled marriage. 

Ruby held up her glass while Aden got everyone’s attention. Once all the guests had quietened down, Ruby smiled proudly, “Well I just want to thank you all for coming. Charlie and Joey are the reason as to why we’re all here. As I’m sure you’ve all heard, the happy couple decided to renew their wedding vows on their holiday and re-commit how much their marriage means to them. Aden and I were lucky to be a part of such a special occasion and we both want to wish them all the best in the future...as we know they’ll be together no matter what.” 

Aden stepped forwards, “I think we’re all proud of the pair for fighting through their problems and coming out of them in a much stronger place. These two have been through some tough times but we all hoped they’d see just how much they love each other. They were destined to be together and nothing was ever gonna get in the way of that. I hope you’ll all raise your glass in a toast to the perfect couple...and now I’m sure Charlie and Joey have a speech of their own to thank you all.” 

Charlie and Joey groaned at each other, knowing neither of them liked public speaking. Joey shot Aden a glaring look, while Charlie shook her head at Ruby. 

Joey sighed gently knowing their friends were expecting them to say something, “I guess Charlie and I...all we really want to say is...thank you. To all of you for sticking by us this past year. We’ve been through a lot but if it wasn’t for your unwavering support...we wouldn’t be back together. We would still probably be passing each other by and have given up on the notion that we could repair the damage between us. I know there were a lot of times most of you had given up on us because of all the silly things we did and all the times we should have just told each other how we feel. It took a long time for us to get here...but it doesn’t matter how long it took because...we made it. We’re here and we’re together...and we need to thank you for helping that happen.” 

Charlie blushed shyly as she held Joey’s hand proudly, “That...ah kinda sums it up. We just want to thank you for the support you’ve given us since we started having problems. It’s been a really hard time for both of us...and I’m sure we didn’t make any of your lives easy or stress-free while we finally sorted through our problems and got our marriage back on track. We couldn’t have gotten through all of this without every one of you believing that we’d find our way back to each other and get our family back together. Whether you stood by us from the start and made your opinions known or waited in silence for us to realize we were meant to be together and I guess we hope you’ll continue to support us as we re-build our lives together...and well...ah...thanks.” 

“Well here’s to the newly remarried couple...and their really touching speeches,” Aden said cheekily as he raised his drink along with everyone else. Charlie and Joey both rolled their eyes at him before kissing each other gently. 

Ruby turned to them, “So, where do you see yourselves in another years’ time?” Joey licked her lips as she pulled out of the kiss, “Doesn’t matter...as long as we’re together.” “Agreed,” Charlie whispered as she pecked Joey on her lips again. 

Trying to take the attention away from themselves, Joey suggested that everyone enjoy the food and drinks for the rest of the afternoon. 

As Charlie and Joey headed over to catch up with Leah and Martha, Geoff sidled up to Ruby. “Enjoying yourself, Rubes?” he asked her sweetly. Ruby wrapped her arm around his waist, “You know what...I am. I’m so glad I got to be there to see them renew their wedding vows. It was so romantic and beautiful. It’s about time Mum found proper happiness with Joey again. I’m so happy that things have worked out for them and their happy.” 

“They’ve been through a lot and they sure do deserve to be happy,” Geoff smiled, “I’m glad you managed to see them renew their vows too. Sounds like it was a special moment for them.” Ruby nodded as she cuddled up to him, “Yeah it really was special. They’re like my parents so it was great to be there for them.” Geoff stared at Ruby lovingly, “That pair are just meant to be...they deserve to finally be happily married again.” 

Ruby pecked Geoff on the lips, “Ask me.” Geoff cocked his head to the side in confusion, “Ask you what?” Ruby stared up at him, “I know we might be here celebrating Charlie and Joey's re-marriage...but I don't want to keep waiting. Ask me the question you've been trying to find the right moment to over the past few weeks since you've been carrying around that ring in your pocket.” 

Geoff blushed softly, “You already knew?” “Can't hide anything from me. You've been acting really -nervous for a while now and I guess I figured it out on my own...plus you were so sweet when I told you Charlie and Joey had gotten re-married like that meant you couldn’t steal their thunder and ask me yet until after we celebrated their marriage...but I don’t want to keep waiting...so ask me,” Ruby told him confidently. 

Geoff took a deep breath before stepping in front of Ruby. Taking the velvet box out of his pocket, Geoff bent down on his knee and stared up at his girlfriend as he became aware that most of the guests were staring at him. Smiling confidently Geoff spoke clearly, “Ruby Buckton...will you marry me?” 

Ruby grinned as she felt she’d never been this happy and didn’t hesitate in her answer, “Yes of course I will!” Geoff couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief as he slipped the ring on Ruby’s finger. Ruby reached out and pulled Geoff up and kissed him passionately. 

All the guests clapped at the sudden proposal and the moment the couple broke apart they suddenly found themselves with all their friends around them. Charlie and Joey rushed towards Ruby, with both pulling her into a hug as they congratulated her, while Geoff had Annie, Romeo and Tony by his side as they all excitedly commended him for proposing. 

Aden and Nicole stood off to the side for a moment while all the guests gathered around the newly engaged couple wanting to give the pair a moment before they joined the crowd. Nicole looked up at Aden, “Wasn’t that romantic?” Aden smiled gently, “Yeah it kinda was. I’m happy for them. They deserve to be happy like Charlie and Joey.” 

“What about us?” Nicole whispered, then at Aden’s blank stare, “Will we get to be...as happy as them one day?” Aden blushed as he stuttered, “Um...yes...I mean...one day...if you want...’cause I want...ah...yes...we’ll be as happy as them one day. I mean if what you’re asking me is if we’ll ever get married like Ruby and Geoff...then yes we will...one day.” 

Nicole wrapped her arm around Aden’s neck, “I’m glad the idea of us getting married doesn’t scare you...because...you’ve got about three to four months to get me down the aisle...otherwise I won’t be able to fit the wedding dress I plan on designing for myself.” 

Aden cocked his eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t you fit into your...?” Not finishing his question Aden suddenly wrapped his arms around Nicole and spun her around several times. As Nicole squealed playfully, Aden finally placed her back on the ground and he kissed her lovingly. 

Pulling out of the kiss, Aden couldn’t shake the grin off his face, “Nic...are you saying what I think you’re saying...?” Nicole smiled shyly, “God I hope so ‘cause I was praying you’d have this reaction to my...our news...and if you’re thinking it’s something else...that would be bad.” Aden embraced his girlfriend confidently, “You’re pregnant?” 

“Yes,” Nicole admitted quietly, “I found out yesterday...I wasn’t sure how you’d take the news. I kinda panicked and thought you might not be happy and...” Aden wrapped Nicole up in his arms and spun her around again, “Are you kidding me? This is the most amazing news ever! I’m gonna be a Dad! You’re pregnant!” Nicole grinned happily at Aden’s reaction, “Yes, you’re gonna be a Dad...and you’ve got several months to get me down the aisle before I start showing...I mean if that’s what you want...” Aden kissed her softly, “I’m gonna marry you. How could I not want to? You’re my soul mate and pregnant with my child!” 

Nicole blushed as Aden’s antics finally drew attention to them from Roman and Leah. Roman walked over with his girlfriend and hugged his daughter proudly. Leah wrapped her arms around Nicole and congratulated her. Roman then turned to Aden and shook his hand, “You break her heart and I’ll break you.” Aden swallowed deeply then laughed as he realized that Roman had burst out laughing at his threat. Roman apologized, “Sorry mate. I know you’ll never hurt her. Just being the protective father...won’t be long until you know what that feels like.” 

Aden smiled proudly at Nicole, “No, it won’t...and I’m looking forward to every moment of it.” 

Before long all the guests were enjoying their drinks as they became split between congratulating Ruby and Geoff on their engagement, Aden and Nicole on their surprise news that they were having a baby together and Charlie and Joey whose re-marriage was the reason that had brought them all together. 

As the guests continued happily hanging out, Charlie and Joey stood back holding hands as they watched all their friends together. Charlie slipped her arm behind Joey’s waist and pulled her into a hug, “Are you happy?” Joey smiled, “Everything’s worked out for everyone...I’ve never been more happier. I love everything about my life with you...and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our son.” 

Charlie grinned proudly, “Here’s to us...finally getting the ‘happily ever after’ that we were destined to have.” 

Joey responded by leaning up and kissing Charlie softly. The pair lost themselves in the feelings they knew they’d never take for granted and never lose again... 

*** 

Kaitlyn sighed heavily as she reached her apartment. Placing her key in the lock she frowned when she realized the door was unlocked and shrugged as she tried to recall whether she had locked it on her way out to the barbecue. Unsure if she had simply forgotten, Kaitlyn put her keys back in her handbag and entered her darkened apartment. 

As she reached the kitchen she flicked on the light and placed her handbag on the counter and took her jacket off, placing it next to the bag. Kaitlyn exhaled deeply as she stared at the empty kitchen, as her attention came to the suitcases and bags on the floor next to the bar stools. 

Kaitlyn had packed up everything she needed earlier that morning and was confused how to feel about the prospect of leaving the Bay again without telling anyone. She had wanted to tell Joey earlier that her friend wasn’t going to see her again after the barbecue but she knew Joey would try and convince her to stay and she was doing the right thing by running away. 

She had to. If she stayed...Kaitlyn shuddered at the thought of what could happen and cursed herself for coming back to town in the first place and then once more for not leaving the moment she had broken up with Joey. But she didn’t. She’d stuck around town longer than she should have so she could see that Joey and Charlie had indeed gotten their marriage back on track. And in the process of making sure the couple were back together, Kaitlyn had met the adorable Senior Constable Georgie Watson. 

Kaitlyn bit her lip at the thought that maybe she had finally met the right woman for her only to know that Watson would end up hating her if she knew the truth and for that she accepted that she didn’t deserve any happiness that she could’ve had with the police officer. 

A lot of people would end up hating her, which is why she needed to leave the Bay with no explanation and get as far away from the coastal town as possible before anyone noticed. Kaitlyn swallowed hard as she stared at the suitcases and bags as she struggled to comprehend where she could run away to and prayed, he wouldn’t track her down. 

Kaitlyn’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sharp chuckle coming from the darkness of her living room. She whipped her head around towards the living room and her heart stopped for a moment when she recognized the man in her apartment. 

Kaitlyn knew instantly that he had broken into her apartment, leaving the door unlocked. That should have been the first clue that she wasn’t alone and he had found her before she could get away from the town. 

Kaitlyn panicked as she watched him lean forwards from his position on her couch and reach out for a glass of scotch that was on the coffee table. He took a small sip and eyed her angrily but continued chuckling softly, “Well now...where do you think you’re going, Cruz?” 

Kaitlyn’s lip quivered as she was too scared to answer. He had found the bags in her apartment. He knew she was planning on taking off. And he had gotten there just in time to stop her from doing the right thing. 

Taking another gentle sip of the alcoholic drink, he glared at her, “Did you really think you could just leave town before I got back here? Lucky for me, I arrived back in town this afternoon and...unlucky for you...it didn’t take me long to find out what’s been going on since I left. And now I come here to find out why you’ve gone and screwed things all up...only to find you’ve got your bags packed. What kind of partnership is this I ask when you’re trying to leave?” 

Kaitlyn was frozen in her spot unable to answer him in fear of what he might do. 

Noting her hesitation, he nodded towards the chair next to him signifying she should take a seat. When she didn’t take his advice and stood still, he chuckled once more, “C’mon now, Cruz...you knew you wouldn’t be able to get away with what you’ve done before I found out. And unless you want me to get very...angry at you for betraying me and taking things into your own hands--” 

“I didn’t...take things into...my own hands. I just...I was trying to do...the right thing,” Kaitlyn stuttered unconvincingly. 

Taking the final sip of his scotch, his eyes were now fixed on her eyes as he enjoyed the frightened look in them, “The right thing...was not to break up with Joey. Yet the moment I’m not around that’s exactly what you did. Did you think that would make her forgive you when she learns the truth? That she wouldn’t hate you if she remembered that you...did the right thing by ending your relationship with her and paved the way for her and Charlie to get back together?” 

Kaitlyn swallowed guiltily. 

“Well guess what, Princess...you’re not going anywhere now that I’m here. And you are going to do as you’re told and forget all this ‘doing the right thing’ crap! I didn’t bring you here to Summer Bay and set you up in your home town with a job and a nice apartment so you could do that...I brought you here so you could seduce that little bitch, Joey, and tear her away from Charlie for good! And now we have to fix the mistakes you’ve made by letting them get back together so sit down!” he ordered furiously, “We’ve got work to do.” 

Kaitlyn closed her eyes as she stepped forwards and sat down on the chair, while she silently prayed, she could make up for the mistakes she had made...and all the terrible things she knew he was gonna make her do in his quest to break up Charlie and Joey...for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me! Charlie and Joey have fought their battle to get their marriage and family back together and now they are about to fight a war. It's a war they will barely see coming. A war that is going to knock them down and shake them to their cores as we see if they can keep rising to every challenge, showing that their love for one another is no match for anything they will go through and prove once and for all that TRUE LOVE CAN CONQUER ALL!


	76. I'm Not Crazy...I'm Just In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness descends on Summer Bay as an unknown threat makes their presence felt to Kaitlyn. Who's the mystery man who wants Charlie and Joey torn apart and what is his connection to Joey's ex? How are Charlie and Joey going to remain in their happily married life together when he announces his plans for them? "We’re gonna have fun destroying their lives…so you better prepare yourself for what’s to come…lies, distrust, infidelity, tears, broken hearts…and that’s just the beginning." Will all that's to come continue to be Happily NEVER After for #TeamJarlie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - so glad you loved the last 2 1/2 chapters before the total change of direction! So happy you are still here for it and ready to get back on the rollercoaster. It is gonna be a bumpy ride. Fingers crossed Jarlie can stay strong no matter what. Haha fic writing machine, normally yes but it helps I had almost all of this fic completed and only needed to do add a handful of chapters which I'm still working on. Still so much Jarlie to come!   
> I think I'll be writing a next Chelly fic as of next week so stay tuned. Yeah I'm the same at about 75% for Chelly justice! The only way they can undo the last 4 months is staying with it and ensuing Chelly are a long term relationship and not something that will be over by the end of the year.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**  

Kaitlyn was still sitting on her couch in her darkened living room. She desperately wished that she had managed to get out of town before he had caught up to her. She wanted to be anywhere else. The regret of what she had done over the past few months washed over her heavily and she blinked away the tears that began welling up in her eyes. 

Kaitlyn was soon shaken out of her regretful thoughts by her ‘accomplice’ who was still staring at her after he had poured himself another glass of scotch. “So, what have you got to say for yourself?” he demanded. 

Kaitlyn's eyes flicked at his, “This isn't right...we need to stop this.” 

Taking a sip of his drink, he lent forwards once more, “Do you want to tell Joey that...or shall I? We're not stopping what we're doing…not if you want me to keep my mouth shut about what you’ve been up to.” 

Kaitlyn stood up, trying to make a confident stance but she could still feel her legs shaking, “I’m not going to keep…doing this. It’s wrong and you’re taking things too far.” 

Eyeing her gravely, his reply was simple, “Don’t you mean…we’re…taking this too far? We’re in this together remember, Princess.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Kaitlyn growled. 

Lounging back on the sofa, he placed his feet up on the coffee table, “Still struggling to accept what you’ve gotten yourself into, aren’t you? This is all your fault. We both know that…but let’s not go into that right now. Now…I don’t care how you feel about any of this. All I care about is the end result that we’re trying to achieve.” 

“What’s the point? It’s over, accept it,” she told him fiercely. 

His voice was filled with bitterness, “That’s not something I’m ever going to do. I told you that right from the start.” 

Kaitlyn blinked back another tear, “No, you didn’t! You didn’t tell me anything when you brought me back here to the Bay! If I’d have known about what you were trying to do…I’d…” 

Chuckling heavily, he gloated, “What? You would’ve stopped me? We both know that ain’t true! I know far too much about you for that to have happened. Although granted…you’re right…I didn’t quite tell you what I had in mind for you when I arranged for you to come back to the Bay. You wouldn’t have come here if I had.” 

“You’re damn right about that!” Kaitlyn assured him. 

Shrugging carelessly, “Doesn't matter now, does it? I bought you back here and set you up in this town for a reason...and while I'm disappointed at your betrayal while I was away...I'm back now and it's time you and I got back to business...and I'm sure in time you'll make up for your mistakes.” 

“So, what this is business, for you?” Kaitlyn asked. 

“Hardly,” came the confident reply, “You know it’s more than that for me. All I meant is that we have work to do to get back to our original plan.” 

“You mean your original plan? In case you haven’t noticed…it’s not working too well right now,” Kaitlyn told him sternly. 

Taking a sip of his scotch, “We’ve had some setbacks…you going behind my back and breaking up with Joey was one of them…but now’s the right time for us to up the stakes…and tear Joey and Charlie apart…for good!” 

Kaitlyn ran her hand through her hair stressfully, “We can't keep doing this! They are married for God's sake! They just got re-married and have now committed themselves to fix their marriage. And they have a son together. They're happy…which is why I broke up with Joey…I loved her too much to hurt her like this and keep her away from the woman she loves...I can't stop them from being together…and neither can you.” 

“Watch me,” came the cruel reply, “They don't belong together...and you and I are gonna make life damn hard for them until all their problems come up again and they'll be back where they are meant to be...separated and alone. Which is exactly where I want them and it's precisely why I brought you back to town so you could steal Joey away from Charlie.” 

Kaitlyn stared at him full of regret, “You didn't tell me that...you didn't tell me that's why you wanted me here. All you said was there was a good job opportunity here and a friend of yours who you thought I'd be a perfect match for. You didn't tell me it was my ex-girlfriend, Joey. You didn't even tell me she was dealing with a separation from her wife or that she had a son. I found that out myself when I first bumped into her...even then I didn't know Joey was the woman you were talking about. It was only after the first few times I saw her that you told me you wanted me to seduce her and tear her apart from her estranged wife so they would never re-unite…it was then that I realized how crazy you really are!” 

“I’m not crazy…I’m just in love,” he whispered. 

“With a woman who will never love you back…that’s not love!” Kaitlyn told him with brutal honesty. 

Without hesitation, he swiftly stood up and threw his scotch glass to the floor. The glass shattered loudly on impact and the liquid seeped into the carpet. Kaitlyn jumped at his sudden action and swallowed hard as he glared at her, “She does love me…she’s just too afraid to leave her wife and child…so you and I are gonna make sure she has the courage to do so…when she accepts that Joey will never love her like I do.” 

Kaitlyn seethed at him, “Are you that obsessed with her? You don’t even see what’s painfully clear…Charlie will never love you…she is in love with Joey…and nothing you can do will change that.” 

Before Kaitlyn could react as she was still frozen in fear, her intruder rushed past the coffee table towards her. The young doctor put up her hands but she couldn’t fight him off as he slammed her harshly into the wall behind them. 

Kaitlyn had the wind taken out of her and she started panicking as she was pinned to the wall, “What the hell are you doing?!” 

Using his left hand, he yanked Kaitlyn’s hands tightly together and held them above her head against the wall. With his free hand he held the younger women against the wall. 

His voice was rasped with anger, “You’re wrong…Charlie does love me. Joey was never good enough for her and you and I are gonna get back to our plan…and prove once and for all that they will never have a stable relationship. They’ll always have problems…they’ll never be happy…not while we’re around to make sure they break up again…for good.” 

Kaitlyn struggled to get out of his grasp but he was much stronger than she was, “You are crazy! I might’ve made a mistake when I agreed to go out on one date with Joey…to see if there could ever be a chance for her and I…and I made some huge mistakes when you forced me to continue seeing her and trying to come between them. Joey has every right to hate me for what I’ve already done…and I’ll be damned if I let you break up her marriage for your own vendetta! I am not gonna be a part of your psychotic plan any longer! I should report you…you deserve nothing less than being locked up for this!” 

Trailing his right hand down the dress she was wearing to her hip, he smirked, “Are you sure about that, Cruz? In case you forgot…I put up a very convincing argument as to why you were gonna help me tear them apart…so you will do as I say…unless you want everyone to find out about your own dirty little secret! If I go down…you go down with me!” 

Kaitlyn gasped sharply, “You wouldn’t…you’d never do that…you wouldn’t risk, going to jail because of me.” 

A hint of a smile crossed his lips, “You don’t know me as well as you think. So, what’ll it be, Princess…prison jumpsuits for the pair of us…or our freedom…for the cost of your conscience? Your choice!” 

Kaitlyn stood her ground, “Maybe I deserve to be in jail…at least then I have a chance of redemption…instead of this…this life of being forced to seduce a woman who I know…will never love me. I am not going to continue being blackmailed by someone as psychotic as you…no matter what it costs me!” 

“That is just a shame…are you sure there isn’t any way…I could get you to reconsider and help me break them apart…any way at all?” he smirked smarmily. 

Kaitlyn shook her head confidently, “I’m done doing your dirty work. If you want to break them apart…good freaking luck you obsessed--” 

Kaitlyn was suddenly cut off and she whimpered loudly as she felt him rake his fingers down the edge of her dress and without permission, he slipped his hand under the garment until his hand was placed on her hip again. 

“Stop it,” Kaitlyn whispered desperately. 

“I own you remember, Cruz! I know all your dirty little secrets that you want to keep hidden so I can damn well make you do anything I want. You are gonna do as I say and get back to your job of seducing that little bitch until Charlie comes crying to me and she realizes…it was meant to be her and I all along,” he ordered dangerously, “And if you don’t…I have other measures to force you to do as I say…” 

Kaitlyn stared into his furious eyes that were so close to hers and she struggled to ignore all the alcohol she could smell on his breath. She didn’t need to ask what measures he was talking about and she whimpered once more as she felt his fingers graze along the inside of the elastic of her panties. 

If that wasn’t enough to scare her, Kaitlyn gasped in complete terror as he pressed his body against hers and she felt the bulge in his pants. 

Kaitlyn felt sick…she knew what he was capable of…and she knew no matter how much regret she would have to live with for betraying Joey…there was one thing she knew she couldn’t survive – being raped. 

Kaitlyn recalled the times she had spent after she had found out why her brother was in prison. She didn’t understand how he could’ve viciously attacked her high school sweetheart like that…and she didn’t understand for the life of her how Joey could’ve recovered from such pain. She knew she could never be as strong as Joey to survive such an ordeal...but she knew he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the destruction in his path – including her. Trying to live with the guilt she constantly felt was bad enough...but how could she survive being another victim of his vicious obsession? 

“Don’t…please…don’t do this to me,” Kaitlyn begged him as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Relaxing his grip ever so slightly, “I’m sorry I don’t seem to know what you mean…I mean…we’re partners in crime…isn’t it predictable that we should have a hot hook-up while we wait for our plan to work? You are…pretty damn gorgeous…I’m sure in a few minutes I could convince you to change teams.” 

“Why are you putting me through all this?” Kaitlyn asked weakly. 

Pulling his body back from against hers, he slid his hand from under her dress, placed it back against her hip but he still had her pinned against the wall, “Because you and I have a past…and if it’s one you want to keep hidden from your bestest friend, Joey…your gonna do as I say and help me take her away from Charlie. So, now…what’s it gonna be? You gonna stand by my side and together we’ll work at breaking them apart again…or do you need a little more convincing?” 

“I’ll help you,” Kaitlyn whispered weakly as she gave in to his demands to stop him from attacking her, but she immediately struggled to fight the overwhelming guilt that washed over her from her decision. 

Relaxing his grip and dropping her hands to her sides, he still stood before her with his eyes burning into hers, “There’s my girl!” 

“So, what’s the plan?” Kaitlyn asked, afraid of what the answer might be. 

Stroking his chin with his fingers, “We get back to the original plan…we’re well behind schedule since I left town and you betrayed me by breaking up with Joey and allowing her to get back with Charlie…but I can wait a little longer for this to all work out. I’ve spent the last eighteen months working on coming between them…they didn’t even realize I’ve been behind their problems all along.” 

“You really are a sick and conniving bastard, aren’t you?” Kaitlyn suddenly told him. 

Not taking her seriously, he chuckled evilly, “I’m focused on one thing…getting Charlie back…no matter the consequences. They should never have been together in the first place…it took me a long time to decide to do something about it to win Charlie back. And it’s been fun…they honestly have no idea most of their problems they’ve had…are because I caused them. When they finally separated…that was my moment to get her back…but I tried doing the respectful thing and waited until they got divorced.” 

“Respectful?!?” Kaitlyn choked out in terrified amusement. 

Ignoring her comment, he continued, “They got to this place where their divorce was inevitable…but neither would take the move to end it…so that’s why I brought you here, Cruz. Once Charlie accepted that Joey had moved on and didn’t love her…she’d end their marriage for good…and come back to me.” 

“Do you really think Charlie will do that?” Kaitlyn asked him. 

Nodding in complete certainty, “It’s the only way this will end. We’ve got our work cut out for us to tear them apart again…but I have a feeling they won’t even know what’s coming. They have no idea what I’m capable of…and with you by side, Cruz…it won’t take long for their problems to re-emerge…and we’ll take it far enough until they do give up on their marriage altogether.” 

“What does that mean? What are you planning to do to them?” Kaitlyn questioned with frightened curiosity. 

“Oh, I have plenty of things in mind that we’re about to put them through…the quicker they break…the less pain it will be for both of them…so for the sake of your pitiful conscience…I really do hope that they fall apart quickly. It wasn’t hard for me to create problems in their marriage the first time around…and it sure won’t be easy this time for them to overcome what I have planned for them,” he told her viciously. 

Kaitlyn shuddered, “So, what’s gonna be your first move?” 

“Well now, Cruz…I think the first move is gonna be in your court,” he revealed, “I don’t care how you do it…but I want you to try and seduce Joey again. You’re gonna try and win her back. I don’t give a damn whether you confess you regret breaking up with her was a mistake and you want her back or make her doubt her trust in Charlie’s feelings for her. You can get her drunk and sleep with her for all I care about that bitch…but all I want is for Charlie to doubt Joey’s faithfulness…and I’ll be waiting with a shoulder for her to cry on.” 

“And what if…what if that doesn’t work?” Kaitlyn asked weakly. 

“I’m not stupid enough to tell you what else I have in mind for the pair…you’ll just have to enjoy this ride of what’s about to destroy their marriage. Though if you’re anymore convincing with Step One of our Master Plan…there won’t need to be any more steps,” he answered. 

“Will you ever give up? If no matter what you put them through…if they remain strong and together…will you ever leave them to enjoy their lives together?” Kaitlyn questioned desperately. 

His eyes burned into hers, “I’ve loved Charlie since the moment I met her…well it took some small time to realize what I felt was love…but we’re meant to be together. She’s had her faux marriage with Joey…now it’s time she accepts Joey will never love her the way I do! And I plan on doing whatever it takes to make sure Charlie knows that! You and I…we’re gonna have fun destroying their lives…so you better prepare yourself for what’s to come…lies, distrust, infidelity, tears, broken hearts…and that’s just the beginning, Princess. 

When it’s all said and done…they’ll be torn apart. Charlie will be back with me; Joey can go back to running away on her little sail boat…and you can pack your bags and go on the run again. You keep my secrets and I’ll keep yours…I trust you not to betray me again. And I promise you…if you breathe a word of our plans to anyone…especially Joey or Charlie…I will end you! And you’ll never forgive yourself for what I’ll do to your beloved Joey…just remember…I’ve killed before. So, if you think for one microsecond you can get out of this…think again! I’ve made myself clear what I want you to do…so I’ll wait to hear from you…to see how good of an evil seductress you are. Later, Princess.” 

With that, he pried himself off of her and allowed her to collapse against the wall without his firm grip holding her against her will. Striding confidently away from her, he turned back when she called out to him. 

“Angelo…” Kaitlyn’s voice was rasp as she pleaded with him and choked back more tears, “Please don’t make me do this…I’m begging you…you won’t win her back like this.” 

Angelo folded his arms in front of him as he declared, “This is exactly the measures I’ve been forced to take to get her back…I love Charlie. And one day soon she’ll be where she belongs…with me.” 

Swallowing hard and unable to make her violent accomplice see the reality that forcing Charlie and Joey’s marriage to the brink of despair will never end with Charlie going back to him, Kaitlyn feared the things the unstable and psychotic policeman had planned for the couple. 

As Angelo turned around and strode out of her apartment, Kaitlyn collapsed in a heap on the floor. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kaitlyn wished she had never met Angelo and she had never become involved in his disturbing plan. 

As she stared at her empty apartment and tried to gather herself from nearly been attacked by the unpredictable and dangerous man, Kaitlyn prayed that no matter what happened…Charlie and Joey loved each other enough to stay together…no matter what was set to break them apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS you called it! Angelo is the stalkery ass of a man! Will he actually achieve his goal?


	77. Introducing Mr Unstable and Psychotic - He Wanted To Look His Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's got a stalker - her long-time-ago ex-boyfriend and current co-worker, Angelo Rosetta! Charlie has no idea what Angelo has been up to and what he's got planned for her and Joey to break them apart. We go into Angelo's darkness to see how he feels about Charlie and why he is so determined to win her back from Joey no matter the cost. Angelo thinks back to how Charlie ended their relationship and dumped him for Joey. Will Mr Unstable and Psychotic ever realize and accept how much Charlie loves Joey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I retcon a teensy bit of Jarlie's backstory on how they got back together to give them more time to come to terms with their love for each other when Charlie was dating Angelo

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**  

Angelo Rosetta was a changed man. He didn’t look too much different from when he had first arrived in the Bay. He worked out at the local gym during most of his spare time away from the Police Station. His body was toned to perfection as he liked to think. Although his hair had thinned slightly over the years, he thought it looked respectable for a thirty-six-year-old man and still ran some mousse through his hair so it looked clean and fresh. 

It wasn’t his looks that had changed over the past few years, it was his personality. 

Angelo had always been obsessive about the things he wanted in life and the things he wanted to get away with. And being the Sergeant at the local Police Station that was not a quality he was particularly proud of. It had bought him to places he wished he hadn’t found himself in but still he couldn’t change his obsessive personality traits. 

Angelo stood in the bathroom of his small apartment, with a towel around his lower body having just had a shower. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before reaching for his razor. As he applied some shaving cream to his face, he began shaving quietly. 

Angelo had done his hair and, in the mirror, he could see the reflection of his police uniform lying on his bed in his bedroom behind him. He shaved slowly as he didn’t want to cut himself even slightly. He wanted to look his best **...** for Charlie. 

It was his first day back at the coastal town station since he had reluctantly agreed to cover a small City Police Station in Sydney for an old friend of his who had gone overseas on holiday with his family. It was a great opportunity for Angelo to get out of Summer Bay and experience the chance to run a bigger station. When his friend had returned from overseas, Angelo had done such a good job he had been offered a full-time position as their Sergeant. 

In a different lifetime, Angelo would’ve accepted the opportunity without hesitation. But this wasn’t a different lifetime. Even though they were not together, Angelo refused to leave his ‘beloved’ Charlie. 

As Angelo finished shaving, he ran his hand over his smooth chin and stared a photo he had taped in the corner of his bathroom mirror. It was a photo of him and Charlie which had been taken six years ago when the pair began dating after he had returned to the Bay having been released from prison for the accidental death of Jack Holden. 

Angelo always spent time staring at this photo of them as he reminisced the feelings of having Charlie in his arms. He had taken the photo with him to the City and stared at it every night before he went to bed. 

It had been six long weeks since he had left the Bay and he missed everything about the brunette beauty he loved with such obsession. 

Angelo wasn’t in denial. He knew he was obsessed with his ex-girlfriend but he had accepted that years ago and now he was at the stage of not caring about the consequences or the people involved as he desperately wanted to get the ‘love of his life’ back. 

Many people wouldn’t understand how he could continue to be so deeply in love with a woman he hadn’t been with in over six years but in all that time his feelings for her never wavered. In fact, they continued to grow as the years wore on and he spent day after day with his ex-girlfriend at the Station until he realized if he didn’t do anything about his feelings...he was gonna go crazy. 

As he stared at the happy smile on Charlie’s face in the photo, he tried to ignore the fact that he could be accused of going crazy for how desperately intent he was on winning her back. 

But he was past the point of caring what people thought of him when all he could imagine was the feeling of having Charlie back in his arms. 

Angelo had two things in his life that he regretted – accidentally killing Jack Holden and losing the woman he loved Charlie Buckton. 

It might surprise people to know which one he regretted more as it was certainly not killing his former colleague and trying to lie and cheat his way out of the punishment he probably deserved. If anybody knew that, they would realize how deep his obsession was for Charlie. 

Every day he woke up and regretted the day that he had lost her. It began the day Joey Collins had walked back into her life. 

Angelo didn’t even know who she was when he and Charlie bumped into her one day at the Surf Club. He and Charlie had just been working out at the gym and as they exited the gym, Charlie had bumped into the young brunette. The instant Charlie’s eyes met Joey’s; Angelo had known that something had changed in his girlfriend. 

As he blinked quickly, he tried to erase the look on Charlie’s face when she had bumped into Joey but it wasn’t a look he could ever erase from his memory. It was a look that changed his whole life and was the beginning of him losing Charlie – it was a look of pure love. 

And Joey had the same look etched in her own eyes for Charlie. 

Angelo had been confused and didn’t acknowledge the way the women stared silently at one another. He didn’t think Joey was anyone important to Charlie, otherwise his girlfriend would’ve told him about her. 

But then she did tell him. After a few words with Joey, determining that the younger girl was back in the Bay for good and that she was prepared to meet Charlie later that evening privately to ‘catch up,’ Charlie had walked down to the beach with her boyfriend. 

As they sat on the sand, Angelo’s attention was focused on his girlfriend, while Charlie was distantly staring out to sea. That was when she told him. 

Charlie had always been secretive but all of a sudden, she blurted out that Joey was ‘the love of her life.’ 

Hearing those words from his girlfriend had echoed every day in his mind since. Charlie and he had only been back together for nearly two months when they had bumped into Joey and it pained him deeply to hear Charlie say that she loved Joey. 

Not knowing where that left him and the feelings, she had for him, he had instantly begged her not to see Joey that night or at least let him come with her. It was this gut instinct that washed over him and he knew from that moment his girlfriend was already slipping away from him. Charlie had told him that her feelings now for Joey were confusing and she was ‘sure’ Joey didn’t still love her after she had cheated on her with Hugo. She then promised him that she needed ‘closure from their relationship otherwise she could never move on.’ 

Then he had asked her – ‘What happens if Joey wants you back?’ 

The answer Charlie had given him – ‘I’m with you...and I don’t intend on two-timing anyone’ – was supposed to relieve him from his fears but it didn’t. Instead he got angry at Charlie and they ended up in a fight as he ordered Charlie not to see Joey that evening. 

Angelo looked back on that day and remembered it as one of the decisions that led to the downfall of his relationship with Charlie. If he hadn’t been so possessive and jealous maybe Charlie would’ve remembered just how much he loved her and not gone to meet Joey. 

It drove him crazy that night as he sat at Noah’s bar and drank beer after beer as he tried to ignore the fears that kept creeping into his mind. He wondered if Joey still loved Charlie, if Charlie’s ‘confused’ feelings for Joey were deep love, if Joey had returned to the Bay to steal Charlie away from him, and if he stood a chance against ‘the love of Charlie’s life.’ 

As he had continued drinking, he couldn’t stand not knowing what the pair were talking about. He knew Charlie had invited Joey to her place for dinner. A part of him had desperately wanted to just show up to make sure Joey knew his place in Charlie’s life. But he was afraid Charlie would get angry at him for checking up on her and a small part of him even feared that he could be dealt with some bad karma and walk in on his girlfriend and Joey in bed together. 

It didn’t make sense to Angelo how Charlie could ever have been in a relationship with a woman. Charlie was obsessed and very satisfied with men. She always had been. He acknowledged that Joey was attractive but not enough to turn Charlie gay. 

It had taken every ounce of strength back then not to check if his girlfriend was cheating on him behind his back. Though he had turned up first thing the next morning and was relieved that Joey had clearly not spent the night. Charlie had been very private about her evening with Joey and didn’t want to discuss it no matter how much he had pried. All Charlie would say under his constant prying was that the pair were going to try and be friends now that Joey was living back in the Bay and that she had told Joey that she was in a relationship with him. 

Although somewhat relieved, he grew more and more concerned about the amount of time Charlie and Joey spent together. Over a matter of weeks, the pair had become close friends and Angelo often feared how close they were getting. Joey was always around at Charlie’s during the evenings for dinner, even though she had moved back in with her brother, and Charlie often spent her lunch breaks together with Joey down at the wharf where Joey and Aden worked on one of the trawlers. All their spare time was spent with each other. 

Angelo had tried to remain silent about his doubts on Charlie’s feelings but Charlie kept insisting that there was nothing but friendship between the pair and she was happy to be with him. But as the weeks drew on it became more apparent that if Charlie was telling him the truth and didn’t have feelings for the younger woman, it was becoming painfully obvious that Joey was still in love with Charlie and it was driving Angelo mad trying to believe that Charlie loved him and would never leave him. 

Then he had planned a date with Charlie after Aden and Belle’s wedding. Angelo had wanted to take Charlie out on a boat for the afternoon and wanted to once more remind Charlie that he was her boyfriend and loved her. But he was left fuming when he turned up after the wedding that the two women had attended to find out that Charlie had invited Joey along to their date in an ‘opportunity’ that he could get to know Joey. Although Joey was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being secluded with the couple and offered not to join them, Charlie had still pleaded with her to re-consider. 

On the way down to the Wharf with Charlie alone, Angelo couldn’t stop confronting his girlfriend about her feelings for Joey. The pair of them were yelling at one another as Charlie continued to deny she wanted to be with the young brunette again and kept claiming that she was happy to be with him when Charlie stepped out on the road and was barrelled over by a car. Brett’s car. 

The next few hours were a huge panic for Angelo but from what he could recall he was deeply regretful that his confrontation with Charlie could be the last time they were together if she didn’t pull through. Thankfully she did and on Ruby’s insistence, he had been forced to call Joey and ask her to come to the hospital. 

Charlie’s father, Ross, and his wife Morag had attended the wedding and arrived with Ruby at the hospital. Angelo knew that Charlie had been afraid of telling her father that she was now seeing the ‘cop-killer’ and was unsure if Charlie had told him after the wedding. It became apparent she hadn’t and Ross was confused as to why Angelo was there. 

Before he could inform Ross that he was now dating his daughter, Joey arrived and everyone was advised they could go in and see Charlie. Although Charlie was still in some pain from her dislocated hip, she wasn’t prepared for both Angelo and Joey to be there with Ross and Morag not understanding why the pair were there. 

Angelo seethed bitterly as Charlie then took Joey’s hand and with Joey sitting on the edge of her bed, Charlie had turned to Ross and Morag and informed them that Joey was her ex-girlfriend and the pair of them had previously been in a loving relationship. To say Ross was shocked was an understatement, but everyone except Charlie seemed to see that Ross was happy about one thing – the ex part. 

While everyone except for Ross could see that there was still something between them. Angelo himself had to interrupt them all to announce he was currently Charlie's boyfriend which didn't help the situation when Charlie got angry at him for not allowing her the chance to tell her family. Things didn't improve when Brett was brought in and Joey realized he was the one who ran Charlie over. For once Joey and Angelo agreed on something as they blamed him for Charlie's accident but still Charlie wouldn't have him charged. 

Over the next few days Angelo could only sit back angrily as Charlie continued to turn to Joey for comfort and support instead of him. Angelo struggled to keep things together and his jealously nearly boiled over many times when it was becoming painfully obvious that Charlie wanted Joey to be taking care of her during recovery. 

Resolving to being the supportive boyfriend, afraid that any confrontation could lead Charlie to break up with him, he was shocked to follow his girlfriend into the Diner for lunch one day only to find her in a passionate embrace with Joey having seemingly given in to her feelings for Joey. 

To make matters worse when he confronted Joey about stealing his girlfriend, Charlie had protected her by kicking him in the balls and decking him. 

Not long after that he struggled to deal with the break up as the pair seemingly slipped into a 'normal' relationship without any hesitation. He couldn't stand sitting by and watching Charlie deal with the fallout from the revelation that Ruby was her daughter as Joey was there to support Charlie throughout. He'd have given anything to be there for the woman he loved but it was like Charlie had cast him into a shadow and he was no longer a part of her life despite the fact they still had to work closely together. 

Angelo continued staring at himself in the mirror of his bathroom as the memories of 'losing' Charlie continued to plague him. He didn't even want to think about what the last six years have been like since Charlie got back together with Joey and married her and had a child with her. 

_Charlie should be with me...we should've had that future together...not that little bitch who doesn't deserve her!_  

Every day he had woken up with the anger and regret of letting her go until finally he let his obsessions boil over and he made the decision that he would do something about it...and tear Charlie's marriage apart. 

Angelo had spent months chipping away silently with the increasing levels of Charlie's job his responsibility and he had spent a long time actively providing Charlie with as much work as possible that would keep her away from her family. Charlie hadn't even noticed it was his persuasion that was causing the first broken fragments in her 'fragile' marriage and when they had finally separated with ‘no possible’ chance of a reconciliation he had been overjoyed with the idea of bringing in 'an old friend' who could take Joey away from her estranged wife without any clues to his involvement. 

Angelo strode into his bedroom and picked up his uniform shirt. Getting changed into his uniform Angelo confidently decided that although his measures would be extreme and there would be people hurt in the process, the only thing that he could see was the end result - getting Charlie back and starting the life with her he should've had. 

Once he was changed, he stared at his reflection once more and smirked at the enjoyment of finally surprising 'his' beloved Charlie with his re-appearance at the Police Station and in her life and couldn't help but feel things would one day go his way... 


	78. Puppy Dog 'Why Can't You Love Me?' Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns to work full-time at the police station as does her dangerous ex, Angelo. Charlie talks to Joey about the way Angelo always is around her. Is she telling Joey the entire story and does Charlie have any idea of the monster within her co-worker? When Charlie comes across Angelo, they both push each others buttons but Charlie is left with an ominous warning by Angelo about her reconciled marriage with Joey. Will Charlie take his warning to heart?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**  

Later that morning, Charlie pulled her car to a stop down by the Wharf. She glanced at her wife who was sitting in the passenger seat, “You okay, baby?” Joey smiled gently, “Yeah just not looking forward to spending the day at work instead of with you.” Charlie chuckled, “Yeah I could say the same thing but sadly reality means we can’t stay on holidays forever and we have to go back to work at some point. I’m gonna miss not spending so much time with you guys.” 

“But this is a good thing right...getting back to our normal lives and proving that we can still make our marriage work?” Joey questioned hesitantly. Charlie nodded in agreement, “It’s the right move for us. Things between us are really good again and yes maybe this is about us proving that we’re ready to get back to our normal married life. But there's nothing wrong with that. Besides I think when we dropped off Riley to Ruby and Geoff's for the day, Ruby was far too excited at the prospect of baby-sitting him to not let us go to work. Geoff proposed yesterday and I guess with Nicole being pregnant my daughter's already keen to talk Geoff into starting their own family once they get married.” 

Joey giggled, “Something tells me it won't take much convincing for Geoff to want kids in the next couple years. And I am looking forward to spending the day out on the boat with Aden to see where his head's at in regards to Nicole expecting his kid and the prospect that they’ll probably get married in the next couple months. He seemed pretty darn overwhelmed by it all and I have no doubt he'll be a terrific father. Kinda excited to get back to work today and maybe celebrate with Aden over lunch if you want to join us. What about you? You keen to get back to work properly for the first time in...like months?” 

Charlie frowned softly. 

“What's wrong? I know you're gonna miss hanging out with me and all but I figured you'd be totally psyched to get back to the job you love,” Joey quickly pointed out. Charlie sighed softly, “It's not that...I can't wait to get back involved with my job properly rather than doing small desk-duty shifts it's just...okay I guess I was waiting for the right time this morning to tell you...” “Tell me what?” Joey asked quietly. 

Charlie looked up at her, “Angelo's back.” 

Joey raised her eyebrow, “Hasn't he only been gone for like...a couple weeks?” Charlie shook her head, “No, he's been gone for the last six weeks covering that job in the City. Believe me I didn't expect him back for weeks too. He left just after we got back together...guess the time flew quickly since we were more wrapped up with each other. Completely forgot about him until Watson texted me to give me the heads up that he turned up this morning.” 

“Does he know that you're returning back to work this morning?” Joey asked. Charlie nodded, “Yeah Watson had to tell him...but somehow I think he already had a fair idea I was gonna come back.” “You okay, babe...you seem kinda...weirded out by this,” Joey told her softly. 

Charlie shrugged, “You know I always get this bad vibe around Angelo…there’s just something…for some reason I have this really bad feeling knowing that he’s back. I can’t quite place it…but I feel like something’s not right with him being back here.” 

Joey took Charlie’s hand, “Well you know I've always gotten bad vibes from Angelo. I can't help but feel that he still has feelings for you and while I don't blame him 'cause you're an amazing person...it's my right as your wife to despise him for it.” 

Charlie stroked Joey's hand gently, “You bet it is. And it doesn't matter how Angelo feels about me...I love you and that's all that counts.” “I know,” Joey whispered, “So...how do you think he'll react to the fact...we're back together and a family again?” 

Charlie shrugged once more, “I really couldn't care. Angelo's my past...like ‘way-way-too-long-for-me-to-even-remember’ past...you're my future and you always will be. He'll probably give me a hard time or be in a really crappy mood for a few days...but I can handle it.” 

Joey's brows creased gently, “Charlie...is Angelo really still giving you a hard time about...you know leaving him for me? Is it really a big problem you're having with him?” Charlie shook her head hesitantly, “No not really...I mean yes I guess he always looks at me with these...stupid...puppy dog 'why can't you love me?' eyes. That's all it is...just feelings of regret...I guess because he thinks I should feel bad because I moved on with you and we now have a great little family and he's...pretty much being single since we broke up. He's had one other major relationship since but I think we all know he didn't love the girl...I think it's simple jealousy about the life I’ve created with you that he's feeling is all. It's innocent and nothing to worry about.” 

“Are you sure that's all it is? Because even if all he's doing is...giving you puppy dog eyes all the time...you should look into reporting him to one of your supervisors if he doesn't listen to you,” Joey suggested. Charlie sighed, “It’s not that serious. I can handle it. I’ve done so for the past few years.” “Yeah but this is getting out of hand…Charlie, you and he haven’t been together for over six years. You shouldn’t have to put up with him like that at work,” Joey told her. 

Charlie disentangled their hands but reached her hand out stroke her hand through Joey’s hair, “It’s really not that bad. Angelo’s just always…around and staring at me in this…weird possessive way. I’ve dealt with it since as long as I can remember. There’s no point in reporting him because that’s all he does. Besides he’s good mates with our Superior so anything I say will probably be dismissed. Babe, I promise you…I don’t care about Angelo. I love my job and if the only thing bad about it is putting up with my ex who never quite let go…then I guess when I go back today at least I can enjoy the look on his face when he accepts that you and I…are well and truly back together again. Maybe then Angelo will finally accept that you and I are meant to be.” 

Joey pursed her lips, “Okay…if you’re sure that all this Angelo stuff…isn’t serious?” Charlie smiled confidently, “It’s not…Angelo doesn’t even make a blip on my radar when you’re in my life.” Joey smiled back, “Well that’s good to hear. I’m sorry…I don’t want to be so concerned about him…I just worry about the crap you have to put up with. You’ve had enough to deal with lately without Angelo bringing you down.” 

Charlie wriggled her eyebrow, “Well lucky for you…Angelo is not bringing me down right now…and he’s certainly not on my mind.” Joey giggled, “Oh really…and what is on your mind?” “This,” Charlie answered as she lent forwards and captured Joey’s lips. Joey kissed her back passionately and the pair engaged in a light make out session in the front seat of the car. 

After a few minutes, the couple were interrupted by a soft knocking on the passenger window next to Joey. The girls softly ended their kiss as they glanced out the window to see Aden waving at them with a silly grin on his face. 

Joey rolled her eyes at him before she lent over and rolled down the window, “Yes, Aden?” 

Aden lifted his arm up, then tapped at his watch with his right index finger, “I do believe that you were meant to be here ten minutes ago, Late Girl. And as much as it pains me to break up the totally hot make out session…I can’t put up with an employee who has this kind of attitude, young lady.” Joey stuck her tongue out at him, “Oh you’re just jealous because I’ve got a hot beautiful wife here to make out with while you’re standing outside in the cold all alone.” 

Aden winked at her, “You bet I am! Now can you hurry up so we can get out of the cold and onto the trawler? Moving around and working hard will warm me up.” Joey sighed, “Okay fine I’ll be down at the trawler in two minutes. Go start up the engine.” Aden grinned at the pair, “That’s two minutes not any longer you two.” 

Aden dashed off down the Wharf to the trawler as Joey turned back to Charlie, “Guess I should…get going. You sure you’ll be alright at work today?” Charlie nodded and lent forward, placing a soft kiss on Joey’s forehead, “I’ll be fine. The only distraction I’m going to have at work today which prevents me from doing my job is not going to be Angelo…it’ll be you and imagining what it’ll be like to come home to you tonight…and all the things I want to do with you the moment Ry’s tucked up in bed.” 

Joey swiftly lent forwards and pecked Charlie on the lips before suddenly grabbing her bag and jumping out of the car. Charlie frowned, “Ah what’s the hurry?” Joey turned back to her wife and grinned at her through the open window, “The sooner work finishes the sooner I’m back at home curled up in your arms tonight. Way to make me distracted from work all day, too.” Charlie giggled, “I’ll see you at home by six. I love you.” Joey waved at her happily, “I love you too, Charlie.” 

Charlie stared silently as she watched her wife race down the Wharf to the trawler. Charlie couldn’t ignore checking her wife out but sighed as she re-started her car’s engine. Reversing and turning back to the road that led to the Station, Charlie couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread come over her as she headed towards her workplace. She shook her head as she had once again, being unable to find a way to tell Joey exactly how Angelo treated her at work. 

Charlie took a deep breath and resolved that she didn’t need to because when she saw him today, she was determined to prove to Angelo once more that she had never regretted the day that she realized that she would never have a future with him as her future belonged to Joey and Joey alone. 

Ten minutes later Charlie had parked her car in the Police Station parking lot and strode into the office. Watson was at the front desk and greeted her, “Senior Sergeant, welcome back!” Charlie blushed as several other officers turned to her and welcomed her, then shook her head as she looked at them, “You know I’ve been back at work for several months now. Just because I’m back to work full-time doesn’t mean you can throw out the welcome mat now. Get on back to your work people.” 

Watson grinned as Charlie walked over to her, “Oh you just hate all the attention you deserve. Admit it, Senior Sergeant. You might’ve been back at work for ages but you were still away last week on holidays and it’s about time you took back the reins here properly so a ‘welcome back’ was in order for you.” 

Charlie huffed, “Oh and I bet since Sergeant Rosetta got a ‘welcome back’ you should have one for me too.” Watson frowned, “You think we gave Angelo a ‘welcome back’? Barely bothered to say anything to him since he came in.” Charlie also frowned but replied sternly, “That’s Sergeant Rosetta to you at work, Senior Constable Watson, and I would appreciate it if you or one of the other Constables showed him a similar respect by welcoming him back like you did for me.” 

Watson rolled her eyes, “Okay I think I liked the cool Charlie that has been all loved up for the past few weeks.” Charlie nodded, “Yeah I kinda prefer her too but right now I’m sure I’ve got some work to catch up on so better get to it. Were there any problems last week, Senior Constable, while you were covering me on holidays?” 

Watson pulled a face, “Oh there was plenty of drama in this town…we had a major flood, the Diner caught on fire and to top it off the whole town nearly got destroyed by a massive earthquake…gotta love Summer Bay.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Shall I tell my Superior if you can handle that you can handle a transfer to another station in the big scary city?” Watson giggled, “Trying to get rid of me? But who will keep you sane in this place?” “Good point,” Charlie agreed, “Thanks for looking after this place, Watson. I’d better get started on my work…is…what’s-his-name already in there?” 

Watson glanced over to Charlie and Angelo’s office where her boss was pointing, “What’s-his-name is getting a coffee from the Diner so you’ve got some time to yourself for the time being.” Charlie thanked her quietly before entering her office. 

Placing her handbag under her desk, Charlie sat down and turned her computer on. Her eyes flicked to the paperwork that was already stacked up on her desk before they landed on Angelo’s desk across the room. Charlie hated sharing an office with him as it gave him so many opportunities to spend his time staring at her. While she continuously ignored his actions, she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable in his presence but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly why. 

It had taken some time and it wasn’t until after she had married Joey the first time that Charlie had convinced Angelo that the pair of them could be friends. While it was Joey’s opinion that giving Angelo her friendship could stop him from ever truly moving on and despite the fact that Joey’s hatred of him was well known, Charlie respected the fact that she had to work with Angelo on a daily basis and she needed to make sure that any feelings he had for her did not get in the way of their work. 

As Charlie logged into her computer, she shuddered quietly. Charlie couldn’t help but feel like she had a sixth sense whenever Angelo was around and was proven right when her ex-boyfriend strode through their office door and closed it behind him. 

Charlie didn’t look up at him as she reached out for a pile of the paperwork she needed to complete and was surprised when he silently sat down at his desk and placed his coffee on the desk. But then she caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and before she could say anything, Angelo swiftly rolled his chair over to her side of the room so he was seated in front of her desk and there was no avoiding him. 

Angelo had with him the coffee cup he had carried in with him and placed it squarely in front of her as he announced, “Strong Latte with extra foam just the way you love it!” Charlie glanced up at him, “Um…thanks. You know you don’t need to…buy me a coffee every morning. I am capable of getting my own coffee…but ah thanks.” Angelo refused to let the smile on his face waiver at Charlie’s lack of appreciation, “What are friends for? Welcome back, Charlie…I missed you.” 

Charlie distracted herself by opening one of the files to read the paperwork so she could complete the necessary reports, “Yeah…welcome back too I guess…how was the City?” Angelo’s eyes hadn’t left her as they gazed at her lovingly, “It was great! It’s too bad you were on temporary leave as you would’ve loved working in the City. There’s no way you’d ever want to come back here having worked in the City. You should consider taking a placement there even if only for a few weeks.” 

Charlie reluctantly took a sip of the coffee he had bought her and even more reluctantly had to admit to herself that Angelo knew exactly how she liked her coffee but reasoned it was only perfect because Leah had probably made it knowing it was for her, “So, if it was so great and I’d never want to come back if I worked there, why didn’t you take a job there?” 

Angelo scowled ever so slightly, “I love this town too much. There’s too much here for me that I can’t walk away from. I’m not a city cop like you could be. You shouldn’t let anything come between the career you deserve.” “Some things are worth getting in the way,” Charlie whispered. 

“Well…now that we’re back on board here and work’s gonna return to normal…we should celebrate! Why don’t you and I get down to Noah’s Bar tonight after our shift ends?” Angelo suggested then clearing his throat, “I mean we should all celebrate. Any of the Constables who are free should join us. Relax and let our hair done, few drinks…see where the night takes us. What do you say?” 

Charlie avoided his gaze and gritted her teeth at the fact Angelo was unashamedly asking her out, “I’ve already got plans tonight…sorry.” “Oh yeah like what could be better than having some drinks with me…us?” Angelo pried unable to resist. 

Charlie took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, “If you must know I’ll be at home with my family. Go home and have some dinner with them. Spend some time watching some TV and playing video games with Riley. And then if that’s not enough for you to know once Ry goes to bed…I’ll be spending the rest of the evening making love to my wife.” 

Angelo immediately glared angrily at his former girlfriend as the thought of ‘that’ Joey touching ‘his’ Charlie nearly made him sick. Charlie turned back to her computer, having seen the look on his face, “Yeah sorry…making love to Joey tops having drinks with you on any day of the week…so you know where I’ll be tonight. You enjoy your evening anyway though not as much as I’ll enjoy mine. There’s just something about knowing I can go home to the arms of my wife that makes me feel like things couldn’t get any better for me…Joey always makes me feel like that. One of the million things I love about her and makes me proud to be her wife.” 

Angelo clenched his jaw and balled up his fist as he was firmly left with the image of ‘his’ Charlie in Joey’s arms. Charlie swallowed gently, knowing that she was specifically pushing Angelo’s buttons. Telling him about her and Joey’s private plans that evening may have been taking things a step too far but she was desperate to make him see that she had no intention of spending her personal time with him instead of her family. 

Angelo unclenched his jaw grudgingly, “So…I guess that means the rumours are true…you took back your cheating ‘wife’.” Charlie glared at him, “Don’t you dare say ‘wife’ as if it doesn’t mean anything. We’re as married as any normal couple. And you have no right to call Joey a ‘cheat.’ We didn’t just…’take each other back’ as you call it…we fell in love all over again.” 

“If that’s what you think,” Angelo whispered ominously, “Are you forgetting that she left you and had no problems moving on with another woman?” Charlie started typing furiously on her keyboard as she began typing up some reports to distract her from letting her full anger take over, “That doesn’t matter anymore. I understand why Joey left me and why we both had to work to get our marriage back to where it is now. I love Joey and she loves me and we have a son together so that’s all that I care about.” 

Angelo smirked, “If that’s what you think. But if you want my opinion…you deserve better than Joey…you always have. And if she loves you as much as you truly believe she never would’ve left you in the first place, she would’ve done whatever it took to keep you and prove to you that--” 

“Angelo!” Charlie suddenly interrupted aggressively, “If I want your opinion…I never want your opinion. Joey and I have dealt with all our problems and the last thing we need is your opinion that Joey’s not good enough for me. We love each other and we’re determined to make our marriage work no matter what the future holds for us.” 

Angelo nodded unconvinced by Charlie’s words and rolled his chair back to his own desk. Picking up his pen he slipped it behind his ear as he once more stared at the woman he loved, “You can’t make promises when you don’t know what the future holds…you’ll see what I mean.” 

Charlie stopped typing and looked over at him just as his eyes focused on the work, he had in front of him. Charlie took a deep breath and returned to her work but felt completely unnerved by Angelo’s comment about her not knowing what the future was set to bring her and Joey. 

Something about the way he said it felt ominously intimidating but she refused to let his words affect her. Glancing at the coffee he had bought her Charlie felt uneasy about being in his presence knowing that after all these years of working together he continued to try and ‘buy’ her affections and the way he had asked her out for drinks with him...she shouldn’t have been surprised. Truth is a week didn’t go by that he didn’t ask her out. It was a regular occurrence and every time she refused, she hoped it was the last time he asked her out...and every time she was proven wrong. 

_Why can’t I do more to shut him down and make him accept that I’ll never be his? Why can’t I be honest with Joey...and tell her this is the way I’ve been treated all these years of working with him? Why can’t I find the strength to accept what he’s doing is harassment...and do something about it? Why is he so intent on making me doubt that Joey and I will spend our lives together? Why can’t he just move on...?_  


	79. Smack Me And Set Me Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Angelo's instructions, Kaitlyn moves forward by making a pass at Joey in front of Charlie. How do the married couple handle the situation from Joey's ex? Have we got another Jarlie fight to erupt or have they grown past that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - yes sometimes you definitely get it right and you are so on the money on what Angelo is like. To allay your fears, yes, the archive warning does refer to both Joey and Charlie's past traumas with sexual assault and Angelo coming close to assaulting Kaitlyn. None of the women will need to survive that from him but there is a conversation in an upcoming chapter that Charlie delves a little bit into her trauma and needs support over why it's been brought back up again...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**  

_Several days later_  

Joey was standing in her kitchen making herself some lunch when she heard a knock at the front door. Answering the door, she was surprised to find Kaitlyn standing on her front door stop, “Hey! I didn't expect you here. Come in!” Kaitlyn smiled politely as she followed Joey through the house to the kitchen, “Yeah sorry hope you don't mind me stopping by.” 

Both women sat down at the table. Joey grinned at her friend, “Its fine. I could do with the company anyway. Being watching Riley all morning and that kid is seriously tiring me out. Finally convinced him to go do some colouring in books quietly in his room for a little while.” “Charlie's not here?” Kaitlyn asked. Joey nodded, “Yeah she's at work but I think she said she'll come home for lunch so she might be back soon.” Kaitlyn nervously fiddled with one of the coffee coasters on the table, “How are things for her...now that she's...back at work?” 

Joey shrugged, “To be honest...she's been a bit quiet about it. She hasn't really said very much about what it's been like back at work properly...kinda worried about her.” Kaitlyn glanced away from Joey feeling guilty for knowing the way that Angelo was likely to be treating Charlie at work, “I’m sure she’s just getting used to getting back into the demands of her job.” Joey sighed, “Something tells me it’s more than that…” 

Kaitlyn dropped the coffee coaster she was playing with, “I thought things were going well between you two.” Joey smiled shyly, “Yeah they really are going well. Things are finally settling down between us and I feel like we’re getting to…wherever it is we’re meant to be together. But I know the last couple days since she’s been back at work…it’s like she’s trying to protect me. It’s frustrating because I know her well enough to know that she’s not…slipping back into her old bad habits in regards to working too much and never wanting to be at home with her family…but I know there’s something she’s not quite telling me.” 

“Well...do you have any ideas of what...the problem might be?” Kaitlyn asked timidly, already knowing the answer. Joey exhaled gently as she confirmed Kaitlyn's suspicions, “Angelo...Charlie's ex.” Kaitlyn nodded softly, “Yeah...I've heard about him. I think...you've mentioned him before and that...he's always kinda been a problem for you.” 

“Yeah he kinda has. It's just the way he looks at Charlie...he makes it clear that he thinks she should still be with him and that she should never have fallen for me. I just don't like the guy and I hate that Charlie has to work with him. I see the way he looks at her...and I can't stand how much time he gets to spend with her at work,” Joey admitted. 

“Do you think...something could be going on...between them?” Kaitlyn asked hesitantly. 

Joey couldn't stifle a small chuckle, “No, absolutely not. I know Charlie would never betray me like that with him. Okay...I'll admit when we first separated...I did accuse her of sleeping with him...but I was just angry because of a lot of reasons and lashed out at her with this assumption. I know there's not a chance of Charlie ever considering the idea of being with him...but he's just always there...waiting for things to go wrong for us. I saw how thrilled he was when he found out we separated. Part of why I accused Charlie of getting back with him was because she was spending so much time at work. And now that's he's back in town he's probably spewing at the thought that Charlie and I are well and truly back together again. Charlie hasn't really spoken to me about him all week since we found out he was returning from the city. I just...I hope he isn't hassling her about our reconciliation...and she's trying to protect me by not telling me about it.” 

Kaitlyn reached out and took Joey's hand softly, “Charlie wouldn't do that...I mean you two are properly communicating and trusting one another, right?” Joey squeezed her hand, “Yeah we are...part of what's making this marriage work this time is that we've promised that we'll always talk to one another. I trust Charlie...I just hope that maybe one day...Angelo will accept that Charlie's never gonna go back to him and move on. I dunno maybe this is just my imagination and paranoia getting the best of me and everything really is okay with Charlie.” 

Kaitlyn nodded, “I'm sure there's nothing serious going wrong and if there is...I have no doubt that Charlie will let you know. And I'm sure she's more than prepared to deal with anything her ex tries to do...she's strong and she knows how much you mean to her. She'd never hurt you.” “Yeah I know,” Joey agreed, “I just hate to think of her having to put up with his bad moods on her own because he's not happy that we've gotten our marriage back on track...I just don't trust him...and I guess I wish Charlie didn't have to work with him.” 

Kaitlyn swallowed gently as she tried to change subjects away from the obsessive Angelo, “So, that...small issue aside...things are going well between you and Charlie?” Joey smiled again, “They're really good. We've gotten back to a really good place and I only hope that things just keep getting better for us. What about you? How’s things going in your life?” 

Kaitlyn ran her tongue over her teeth anxiously, “Yeah...work's good. Been keeping me busy the last week so I’ve barely had much time off. I've got the night shift tonight but then I'll get tomorrow night off.” Joey smacked Kaitlyn on the arm, “I didn't mean I wanted to hear about your work, doofus...you and Watson? How's things going in that department?” 

Kaitlyn blushed, “Oh...good...I guess. Our shifts at work haven’t matched up this week so I haven’t really seen her. I’ve spoken to her on the phone several times and we’re trying to work out when we’ll be free this week to see each other. It was meant to be tomorrow night…but the shifts at the station changed so tomorrow night won’t be happening. You know it’s…kinda weird that I'm dating someone new. Sometimes I have a momentary blankness and think you and I are still together...” Kaitlyn paused waiting for Joey's reaction. 

Joey giggled playfully, “Just too good a girlfriend am I that you miss not being my girlfriend, huh?”  Kaitlyn laughed gently, “Yeah you kinda were...except for the whole totally been in love with your ex-wife part but hey you still rank high on my list of favourite girlfriends ever.” “Better believe it I do,” Joey teased. Kaitlyn chewed on her lip, “So, yeah just honestly…sometimes my mind is just not…working properly and I forget we broke up…I dunno why that is but…if I ever do or say anything…girlfriendly towards you…feel free to smack me and set me straight.” 

“Will do,” Joey agreed without hesitation. Kaitlyn closed her eyes for a moment, reminded of the fact that Angelo was threatening her to seduce Joey. She knew if she didn’t give into his demands that he would make her pay for it violently but she couldn’t bring herself to try and seduce her friend. Not when she knew the only things, she would receive would be a rejection and then alienation from her friends. So, while she wasn’t prepared to seduce her friend, she knew the least she had to do was plant doubts in Charlie’s mind that her relationship with Joey was resolved. 

Joey noticed Kaitlyn’s quietness, “Hey, if you’ve got the night off tomorrow we should see if Watson can change her shift at the station again so she’s free. ‘Cause I know Charlie is and the four of us should go out together to the movies or dinner or something. What do you think?” 

“You mean like some awkward unspeakable double date?” Kaitlyn asked as she tried to lighten the mood and allay Joey’s concerns over her mood. 

"Hey, who says this double date will be awkward? We're all friends and it could be quite fun! Plus, we'll get an evening away from parent duty and I'm sure Aden's gonna need all the practice he can get," Joey insisted happily. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes softly, "Yeah I guess it could be interesting but you're just excited by the idea of having another gay couple to hang out with, aren't you?" "Oh entirely. None of the other couples we go out with are any fun," Joey joked. 

"Well in that case we'd better try our hardest to be a fun couple for you," Kaitlyn agreed, "Why don't we try and make it for another evening? Like I said, Georgie's working but-" "But nothing, Charlie's her boss and will sort out getting her shift swapped so we can all have the evening together. How often will we get a chance like that?" Joey told her. 

Kaitlyn pursed her lips, "What about Angelo...? I mean...he's like second in charge of the station behind Charlie...what if he gives her a hard time for doing a favour to her friend by giving Georgie the night off?" Joey frowned gently, "How'd you know he was second in charge?" 

Kaitlyn swallowed anxiously at her slip up, "Um well...ah...Georgie must have mentioned it..." 

"Right sorry," Joey immediately apologized, "Oh who cares about what he says. It's not a big deal and if he's stupid enough to call Charlie on doing her friend a favour then...then it doesn't really matter because he's just an idiot and Charlie can handle it. Who cares what he thinks?" "Okay...if you don't think it'll be a problem getting her the evening off," Kaitlyn decided. 

Joey nodded, "I'll tell Charlie when she gets home for lunch soon. So, what do you want to do? Movie? Dinner? Movie and dinner?" Kaitlyn thought about the choice for a moment, "Dinner would probably be the best option. Gives us a chance to talk and get to know each other. I mean you know Georgie pretty well...and obviously you and Charlie know each other very well..." "Obviously," Joey winked. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "What I meant was...I guess I'm kinda the odd one out so it'd be good to get to know you all better." 

"And I'm sure we could say the same about you...and I'm pretty sure Watson really wants to get to know you better than she already does," Joey teased. Kaitlyn blushed shyly, "We'll see about that..." "Dinner tomorrow night at say...7 pm? Charlie and I will pick the both of you up at your places then we'll head over to Yabbie Creek to find a good restaurant...sound good?" Joey asked. 

"Sounds good," Kaitlyn agreed, "Guess I'll let you get back to your lunch as I'm sure Charlie will be home soon anyway so I'll see you tomorrow night." Joey nodded and offered to walk Kaitlyn to the front door. 

When they reached the front door, Kaitlyn opened it and spotted Charlie’s car pulling into the driveway. Kaitlyn turned around to Joey, not mentioning that Charlie was home, “Thanks for the chat today. Work and other...stresses in my life are just causing a bit of a strain for me at the moment so I enjoyed catching up with you as brief as it was. I need more distractions like this.” “Well we’ll be sure to distract you tomorrow night at dinner,” Joey told her. 

Kaitlyn saw Charlie getting out of the car and reluctantly lent forwards and wrapped her arms around Joey. Joey fell into the embrace with her friend as Kaitlyn sighed gently. Pulling out of the hug, Kaitlyn surprised Joey by gingering leaning forwards and pressing her lips softly against Joey’s. Joey’s eyes fluttered wide open at the delicate kiss. 

Before Joey could move, Kaitlyn released her lips, muttered a goodbye, turned around and walked past Charlie on her way to-- 

_Charlie!_ Joey suddenly realized that Charlie had been walking up to the front door and would’ve seen the kiss. _What the hell can she be thinking!?!_  

Kaitlyn was shocked when she walked past Charlie and the older women didn’t even flinch. After kissing Charlie’s wife in full view of Charlie herself, Kaitlyn had expected a threatening or violent reaction from the police officer...but Charlie just strode straight past her. 

_But...didn’t she see me kissing Joey? That was...just supposed to give Charlie a small level of doubt in Joey. I didn’t want to do it but...if I don’t do something...God knows what he’ll do to me! God how am I ever gonna stop Angelo from forcing me to come between them...? How can I stop him from trying to break them apart?_  

Joey swallowed hard as Charlie walked past Kaitlyn without saying a word about the kiss and then walked past her as she entered the house. Joey chased after her until she found Charlie in the kitchen rifling through the fridge until she pulled out a bottle of orange juice and started pouring herself a glass. 

Joey frowned, “Um about the...when you saw the...you know the...it wasn’t what it looked like...” Charlie turned to her calmly, “I know.” Joey creased her eyebrows, “You’re...wait you’re not...like totally freaking about my ex-girlfriend kissing me?” 

Charlie shook her head, “No...I saw what happened. Like you said...she kissed you. I’m not blind you know.” 

Joey relaxed gently, “Sorry...I just thought you might...” Charlie shrugged, “What? Freak out over my wife being kissed by another woman? Can’t say I’m happy about it but I do recall seeing you not kissing her back. What was that about anyway?” 

Joey shrugged, “I don’t know really. I think she’s just been stressed out with...work or something. She said before she just...has these moments where she forgets she’s not with me anymore. I shouldn’t have let her...even come close to kissing me...I’m sorry.” Charlie walked over to Joey and kissed her forehead, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I trust you and I know you love me. There’s no point getting riled up or jealous over a simple kiss that doesn’t mean anything.” 

Joey wrapped her arm around Charlie’s waist, “Thank God...I seriously thought that I had some serious explaining to do. So...we’re all good?” Charlie kissed the top of her head again, “We’re all good. Though you might want to tell your friend if she does make another pass at you then next time, I will knock her out, okay?” “Over-protective wife much?” Joey teased, then smiled, “But it's part of what I love about you.” 

Charlie smiled down at her, “Yeah I know.” Joey squeezed her arm around Charlie’s waist, “Though I promise that I’ll have a chat to her. I’m sure she’ll be really embarrassed when she realizes what she did...and I know it’s not great timing...but before the whole...kiss thing...we kinda organised that tomorrow night...the pair of us, her and Watson would go out together. Kinda a double date...but if you don’t want to now I can just--” 

Charlie shrugged, “Don’t be ridiculous...why wouldn’t I want to go out on a double date with them...just ‘cause Kaitlyn kinda made a pass at you?” Joey exhaled gently, “You really know how to continue to surprise me, don’t you?” “I trust you...and I know nothing’s ever gonna come between us again,” Charlie told her confidently. 

Joey smiled, “Then it’s settled. We’re going out on a double date tomorrow night. If it’s okay with you I told Kaitlyn we’d pick her and Watson up ‘round 7 pm and head into Yabbie Creek. I’ll organise Aden and Nicole to babysit Ry for us...and it’s just your job to get Watson out of her shift at the station...pretty please.” 

Charlie nodded in agreement, “I think I can manage that...I’m sure Angelo will jump at the chance of helping me out with something without needing to know what it is. Can’t wait to see the look on his face when I tell him that favour is to do Watson’s shift as she needs the night off to go on a double date with us.” 

Joey rested her head against Charlie’s shoulder, “Charlie...you’ve been very quiet about this all week...is everything okay at work with...Angelo?” 

Charlie closed her eyes, “It hasn’t been the best time...Angelo doesn’t respect our marriage...he um...he’s asked me out...almost every day this week and I always catch him...just staring at me...all the time...I wanted to tell you but...I really wanted to try and sort this out on my own.” 

Joey sighed in frustration of what Charlie had to put up with, “Angelo might not respect our marriage but we do. That means we work on our problems together. We’re a team and you shouldn’t have to deal with this alone.” 

Charlie relaxed at Joey’s calmness, “You’re right. Everything that affects me it affects you too...I’ve got to stop trying to protect you and always let you in. I want to report him...I’m just not sure it’s gotten to the stage yet that my supervisors can do anything about it...I hardly have proof of his insinuations.” 

“Innocent until proven guilty huh? Kinda hate that rule. You just need to make it clear every time he asks you out or stares at you that you have a wife and a family who you will never never never leave and threaten to report him. Maybe the threat of it will scare him off,” Joey suggested. Charlie nodded, “I’ll see if that works next time, I see him at the station. And damn straight I’ll never never never leave you.” 

“Wasn’t sure if I added enough ‘nevers,’” Joey giggled, “Don’t you worry about Angelo. He’s the least of our problems and--” Joey was cut off by the sound of her mobile ringing. 

As Joey answered the phone, Charlie moved over to the kitchen bench and continued working on the lunch that Joey had started to prepare. 

Joey continued staring at her wife for a moment before she placed the phone to her ear, “Hello.” “Um...hey Joey...it’s Kaitlyn,” Kaitlyn told her. “Oh hey! I haven’t seen you in a while,” Joey joked, “Oh if you’re calling about tomorrow night it’s definitely on. Charlie will sort out Watson’s shift for her.” 

“Oh...I thought maybe...she would’ve changed her mind after...okay I’m sorry but when I left your place today...did I kiss you?” Kaitlyn asked in a nervous voice that she hoped sounded very uncertain. 

Joey smirked quietly, “Yeah you kinda did.” 

Kaitlyn sighed over dramatically, “I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me I just...wasn’t thinking and then I kissed you and God Charlie must be going off her brains at you and thinking that something’s going on between us. If I have stuffed things up...” 

Joey chuckled lightly silencing Kaitlyn’s ramble, “Nah everything’s fine. Charlie knows it didn’t mean anything and I know you’re just stressed out so you don’t need to worry about it.” 

“Oh...” came Kaitlyn’s surprised reply, “Uh...that’s good. Guess I just assumed...Charlie would be all...crazy jealous...and all...” 

Joey walked back over to Charlie, wrapping her free arm around Charlie’s waist, she kissed Charlie’s shoulder softly as Charlie allowed her to embrace her gently, “No not at all. We trust each other now.” 

“That’s good,” Kaitlyn squeaked out, “Well...um sorry about the...guess I’ll see you both...tomorrow night.” Joey nodded naively not realizing Kaitlyn’s true agenda, “Sounds good. We’ll see you then.” 

Kaitlyn flipped her phone closed irritably and sighed heavily at the thought of Angelo’s reaction to her failed attempts at causing Charlie to doubt Joey’s faithfulness. As she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, Kaitlyn knew deep down that any attempts were going to fail because it was impossible to imagine the thought of coming between the lovers. 

_Why can’t he see that? Why can’t he understand that she’ll never be his because Joey’s the love of her life? What’s he going to do when I tell him I can’t come between them?_  

_Angelo said that getting me to try and seduce Joey is just the beginning of his plan to win Charlie back...what else could he possibly do to them?_  


	80. A Couple Of Twosomes Of Cuteness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn continues to obey Angelo's orders to make Charlie jealous of her connection with Joey and how much a part of Joey's younger years she was, something that Charlie can never have. On a double date with Charlie, Joey, Kaitlyn & Watson, will Kaitlyn's continual hints at her past with Joey be enough to unnerve Charlie?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty**  

The next evening Charlie, Joey, Watson and Kaitlyn were all seated at a nice table in a small Italian restaurant. As they flicked through their menus Charlie reached out and took Joey's hand in between them on the table. Joey smiled up at her brightly. 

Kaitlyn observed their actions and sighed gently as she could see how much the pair cared for one another with just a simple gesture. Kaitlyn thumbed through the menu but shivered slightly as she remembered what Angelo had told her when he phoned her up that afternoon to see how things were 'progressing.' 

_Earlier that day_  

_“What?” Kaitlyn answered her phone irritably when she saw the name ‘Angelo Rosetta’ flashed up on her Caller ID. “Now, now that’s not a nice way to greet an old friend,” Angelo smirked. “Well we were hardly ever friends as I doomly recall,” Kaitlyn reminded him._  

_“Yeah I guess that’s true,” Angelo agreed honestly, “But now that we are such good friends…you didn’t call me last night to tell me how things went when you saw Joey yesterday.” Kaitlyn shrugged, “I was busy working last night Angelo…my world doesn’t revolve around you.”_  

_“Maybe not at this moment but it will…when you realize exactly what you’ve gotten yourself involved with,” Angelo chuckled, “So now…did you do as I asked?” Kaitlyn sighed, “If by what you asked you mean…I made an embarrassing pass at Joey and it’s safe to say that my ex-girlfriend is not even remotely interested in me anymore…well that’s exactly what happened. Normally that would hurt a girl’s ego but I knew nothing would come of it so…was kinda prepared for the rejection.”_  

_Angelo exhaled deeply, “Then you’ll just have to try harder next time. I told you to do whatever it takes to make Charlie doubt Joey’s true feelings for her. When are you seeing her next?” Kaitlyn closed her eyes in frustration for getting caught up in Angelo’s twisted plan, “Tonight…the three of us and Watson are having dinner together.”_  

_Angelo grinned, “Well there you go…get her drunk tonight at dinner and see where that leads!” “I am not getting Joey drunk so I can make another pathetic pass at her. I’m a Doctor for crying out loud, I’m supposed to be responsible and always keep people’s health in mind instead of letting them go and do something stupid like getting drunk,” Kaitlyn declared._  

_“And what a Doctor you are…” Angelo hinted gently, “And a responsible one at that…is that what you think?” Kaitlyn gritted her teeth, “We’re not talking about that!”_  

_Angelo shrugged, “Hey you bought it up. But no, we’re not gonna go over the past right now…we’ll leave that for later. So tonight, you’re going on a double date? A couple of twosomes of cuteness? How sweet? And things between you and the naïve Watson seem to be progressing along? I wonder what she would think if she knew…just what you’re capable of…”_  

_“Georgie doesn’t find out about any of this…the blackmail, the lying…the attempts to break up Charlie and Joey…none of it. We had a deal,” Kaitlyn told him. Angelo smiled evilly, “Defensively protective of our Senior Constable I see…could it be you’re falling for her?”_  

_Kaitlyn breathed deeply but didn’t respond. “Your silence speaks volumes about the fact you’re falling for her,” Angelo told her, “But whatever feelings you have for Watson…they’re hardly my concern. I’ll keep my end of the bargain and make sure your girlfriend doesn’t know about what we’re up to. But that means you have to keep your end of the bargain…now you’ve tried making a few embarrassing passes at Joey…and if you refuse to simply get Joey drunk enough to not know who she’s with…then I guess we can try for a subtle approach tonight at dinner…”_  

_Present Time_  

“Hey, you okay?” Watson asked Kaitlyn quietly. Kaitlyn was pulled out of her thoughts by the police officer and smiled unconvincingly, “Yeah everything’s fine…just tired from work last night still.” Watson took Kaitlyn’s hand softly, trying to ignore the feelings that Kaitlyn was pulling away from her, “Is this too weird for you…? Being on a double date with your ex and her wife and your…um…current girlfriend?” 

Kaitlyn immediately glanced across the table but was surprised to find that instead of listening to them intently, Charlie and Joey were engrossed in their own conversation. Kaitlyn blushed as she watched Joey whispering something in Charlie’s ear and didn’t miss how Joey then subtlety kissed Charlie delicately along her neck. Charlie leaned into the kisses and whispered back to Joey about whatever it was they were discussing. The pair were clearly happy and in love without a care for what the other customers thought of them. 

Bringing her attention back to Watson, Kaitlyn smiled gently, “It’s fine. I mean okay it’s a bit weird but their clearly back in love with each other and I’m happy for them. I don’t mind spending time with them…and my current…girlfriend.” 

Watson smiled brightly at Kaitlyn’s affirmation that the pair of them were indeed a couple. Neither woman had discussed their fledgling relationship even though they had been out on several dates together and spent one night together. Watson stroked her thumb gently across Kaitlyn’s palm, “So, you’re okay with that…? Me calling you my girlfriend? I mean…we’re officially…dating now?” 

Kaitlyn lent forwards and gingerly pecked Watson on the lips, “We’re officially dating now.” Both women blushed at each other having been too afraid to discuss the obvious feelings they had for one another from the moment they met. 

The new couple turned back to Charlie and Joey and were surprised to find the pair now focusing their attention on them instead of each other even though they were still sitting as close to one another as possible. Charlie held up her glass of wine, “Let’s drink a toast to the Bay’s newest couple.” 

As the four women raised their glasses, Joey grinned happily, “Here’s hoping the Bay’s newest couple have the chance to enjoy all the happiness and love that Charlie and I have been blessed with.” 

Charlie immediately lent down and kissed Joey softly. 

Watson rolled her eyes at their pair then grinned at Kaitlyn, “You know for a toast that was meant to be about us, Joey had no problems making it about them huh?” 

Kaitlyn chuckled softly but cleared her throat when she noticed the waitress heading over to their table to take their orders. 

Nearly an hour later the women were just finishing off their meals. They’d enjoyed a variety of conversations throughout the wait for their meals and continued talking happily while they finished their meals. But while it appeared to anyone looking at the couples that they were all having a good time, Charlie had been feeling slightly uneasy for the past ten minutes. 

Charlie couldn’t quite understand her anxiousness but it had been brought on the moment Kaitlyn had steered the conversation to Joey and Kaitlyn’s youth and the years the pair had spent together as best friends through school. 

Charlie felt as if all she could do was sit there and listen to the pair talk non-stop about what they remembered from their school years and was confused as Watson seemed to have no problem jumping into the conversation with ease as she kept wanting to know more about what her new girlfriend was like in her younger years. 

That curiosity sparked something deep within Charlie but made her feel incredibly jealous of Kaitlyn – for being the person in Joey’s life at the time and for not knowing Joey back then. 

Charlie felt silly for been jealous of wishing she could know what Joey was like in her teenage years. Of course, Joey had a history that Charlie wasn’t a part of just the way Charlie had her own past before their lives collided together at the time they were meant to. Despite knowing small details of Joey’s life before they fell in love with each other, Charlie was becoming exceedingly anxious of the things she clearly was just finding out now as it was becoming clear to her that Kaitlyn knew just about everything there is to know about what Joey was like. 

Charlie bit her lip at the thought that Kaitlyn had seemingly steered the conversation towards the time that Charlie couldn’t relate to in Joey’s life on purpose as a subtle reminder that Kaitlyn will always share that piece of history with Joey that she couldn’t match. Ignoring her feeling that Kaitlyn was trying to make her feel jealous, Charlie gazed at her wife lovingly as she made an effort to re-join the conversation and thought about the positives of finding out more about the woman, she loved with all her heart. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Watson announced as she looked at Joey, “This guy practically followed you around everywhere?” Charlie frowned but resisted the urge to interrupt the conversation to ask who they were talking about. Kaitlyn nodded, “Oh yeah he was so totally in love with our young Joey, he used to follow us everywhere but he could not take a hint that she clearly was not interested in him.” 

Joey blushed and lent her head on Charlie’s shoulder, which calmed Charlie’s nerves, “He was not in love with me…it was just a stupid teenage crush.” Kaitlyn chuckled, “The boy wrote a poem about you and read it out in English to everyone. He was totally crushed when you refused to look at him for ages after that. Not to mention the Valentine’s Day card you returned to his locker unopened. You totally broke his heart.” Joey rolled her eyes, “I don’t even remember his name so if I did break his heart…that’s just too bad…clearly he didn’t get my drift when I told him he wasn’t my type.” 

Kaitlyn stared at Joey for a moment then gleamed, “Miller…Brent Miller that was his name. The boy who couldn’t understand why you couldn’t just go out with him. And you know what…I pretty much remember most of his poem he wrote about--” “Oh no you don’t,” Joey screeched with laughter, “That poem stays between us, Brent…and half our junior class…no way am I letting you tell Charlie.” 

Kaitlyn playfully stuck out her tongue at Joey, “Well fine then but I’m sure Charlie will talk you into telling her herself. I’m surprised you didn’t tell Charlie about him. Brent only spent an entire high school year trying to get you to go out with him.” “What made him finally give up?” Watson questioned. 

Kaitlyn paused as she took a sip of her wine, “I think he finally took the hint about…you know us…” Watson raised her eyebrow, “You two were together then?” Kaitlyn bit her lip as she eyed Joey gently, to Charlie’s focused observation, “No…we didn’t start dating…well dating in secret until later on in our final year of high school. But by that stage we pretty much knew neither of us were interested in guys…and we knew there was something…obvious between us.” 

Charlie wanted to sigh deeply but instead calmly took Joey’s hand in her own when Watson asked, “So, when did you two start dating? How did that happen?” Joey gazed at Kaitlyn, “I think we were…what sixteen…just turned seventeen or something. Anyway, we reluctantly agreed that we’d go to our school ball as friends ‘cause we didn’t have dates. We got all dressed up…and I totally freaked out about the idea of having to dance at our school ball.” 

Kaitlyn smiled softly, “Oh but she wasn’t freaking about the possibility of having to dance with some awful dateless loser that we went to high school with. She was freaking out about not knowing how to dance. So being the bestest best friend ever I pulled her into my arms and we started dancing slowly together.” 

Charlie seethed silently at the look on Joey’s face as she remembered, “And before we knew it…we were sharing our first kiss…and ended up skipping the rest of the dance in favour of dancing with one another.” Kaitlyn chuckled lightly, “And had it not been for Robbo coming home that night it could’ve been…an interesting night.” 

Joey blushed deeply, “I don’t know about that…but we managed to find other times alone together without any…interruptions.” Charlie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, to which Joey finally noticed and squeezed Charlie’s hand. 

Watson shook her head, “Here I was too scared to even accept the fact I might be gay when I was that age and you two were seriously dating one another.” Kaitlyn nodded, “Well I think we’d known for a long time coming that we had feelings for one another…it was just natural for the pair of us to shift straight into a relationship. I think it also helped that we were…both at the same level of experience…or well in-experience really and it felt right…” 

Joey blushed even redder, “Well…maybe we should get off the topic of…ah…our time together.” 

“Yes, let’s do that,” Charlie suddenly perked up and interrupted the conversation she hadn’t yet taken part in. Joey glanced up at Charlie and mouthed an apology for talking about her previous relationship. Watson shifted in her seat while Kaitlyn watched the jealous streak that had come out of Charlie when she had talked about her relationship with Joey. 

Charlie cleared her throat, “I…so what else can you tell me about what Joey was like when she was younger?” Kaitlyn tried to ignore the guilt that immediately besieged her from making Charlie undoubtedly jealous of her romance with Joey, and she wondered how the women before her would all react if she told them the truth about Angelo. 

Unable to bring herself to tell them the truth for fear of Angelo’s reactions, not to mention those of Charlie and Joey, Kaitlyn answered Charlie’s question quietly, “Joey was…a bit of a terror. We both were. With brothers like…the ones we had and not really any parents around…we got into quite a bit of trouble.” 

Charlie looked down at Joey, “Is that right? And here I thought I knew everything about you.” “Well it’s not like we…broke any laws…or anything,” Joey tried to say convincingly. Kaitlyn shrugged, “Yeah unless you don’t include always lying to Colleen or that other lady who ran the Diner…Ailsa back in the day that we had paid for our milkshakes when we hadn’t, shop lifting the occasional item down at the shops ‘cause we couldn’t pay and I’m pretty certain that skinny dipping at the beach is frowned upon by the officers.” 

“Skinny dipping?” Charlie repeated in shock. Joey lent up and kissed Charlie’s cheek, “It was just this…one time…I hardly even remember it.” “Yeah right…it was your idea that we try it out, Jo,” Kaitlyn announced. Charlie raised her eyebrow, “It was?” “Maybe…kinda yeah,” Joey admitted, “We were teenagers in lov…we just got up to some mischief like most teenagers. If you really want, we could always try it out ourselves…” 

Kaitlyn watched as Charlie swallowed hard when Joey had nearly referred to the young pair as being ‘in love.’ Instead of showing her jealousy, Charlie smiled gently, “I…think we’ll be fine without needing to do any…skinny dipping…but it’s an…interesting idea.” 

Watson grinned, “You two sure were troublemakers back in your day…I assume you forgot you were talking to two cops about all this.” Kaitlyn sighed, “Kinda yeah…” Watson rolled her eyes, “I like a woman who has a bad girl side to her. Your secrets are safe with me…unless of course you want to be arrested.” 

Kaitlyn burst out laughing, “I like a cop who has a bad girl side to her.” Charlie screwed up her face and kissed Joey softly on the top of her head, “Something tells me those two share a lot in common. So, are there any other dark secrets from your youth that could warrant me arresting you and handcuffing you tonight?” 

Joey winked, “Please God don’t let that just be sarcasm! Guess I’ll tell you tonight.” Charlie relaxed slightly as the way that Joey looked at her lovingly. 

Bringing their lips together briefly, Charlie realized she didn’t care about what Joey had done in her past. Everything that had happened had brought them together and that was what was important. As their evening continued Charlie didn’t take it to heart when Joey and Kaitlyn continued to discuss their childhood together. 

Charlie’s jealousy subsided when she accepted that she would never know absolutely everything about her wife and that Kaitlyn would always be the woman that Joey first fell for, but she loved Joey for who she is now and didn’t mind being able to enjoy learning new things about the woman she loved. 

At the end of the night, Kaitlyn took a deep breath as she accepted that even her subtle attempts of making Charlie jealous by reminding her of the past, she shared with Joey had failed easily. A part of Kaitlyn was relieved that the pair were strong enough not to give into her subtle attempts as she knew if they did end up breaking up the guilt would weigh on her heavily. 

But the other part of her was panicking… 

_What will Angelo do when he finds out I failed…again?_


	81. All The Right Pieces Of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time we see that Angelo is stalking Charlie, Joey and their family. But this is not the first time the unstable cop has stalked any of them. With Kaitlyn unable to really cause much of an issue of jealousy for Charlie over Joey's past and ex, Angelo decides he needs to add to Charlie's fears that her wife still harbours some feelings for Kaitlyn. What does Angelo do next?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

_ September 2015 _ __

Several days after the double date between Charlie and Joey, Watson and Kaitlyn, everything was perfectly content in the small coastal town. The weather was perfect and it was a great day to be outside enjoying the beginning of spring. 

And one of the town's 'highly respected' residents was certainly enjoying the sunshine from his position - his position of hiding in the bushes across the street from the house he was watching. 

Angelo Rosetta had been crouched down, hidden behind several trees and bushes. But the dashing cop wasn’t on a stake-out of the work-related kind, he was in the side yard of the house opposite Charlie and Joey's house. He'd been sitting in that same spot for several hours glaring intensely at the house where 'his' beloved Charlie lived. 

This wasn't the first time he'd ever stalked around their house and watched them from afar. He had spent so much time there over the last few years that he knew Charlie and Joey's neighbours schedules like clockwork so he knew precisely what time they wouldn't be home so he wouldn't get caught hiding away. And lucky for him these particular neighbours were rarely home during the daylight hours. 

Angelo had also spent enough time there during his time-off from work that he even had a few spots in the back yard and side of Charlie's house that he could watch them from their own property. 

But today Angelo was keeping his eye on the front door. He had been crouching there stoically since before 8 am that morning when he watched Charlie leave the house for work. He had watched with bated breath as Charlie exited the house and got into her car. Two minutes of watching 'his' Charlie leaving home was enough for him. 

Angelo regretted forgetting to bring his camera that morning. Normally he would've taken several photos of the beautiful woman. 

Angelo had tried getting away with spending as much time as possible with Charlie at work, not caring for all the long hours that entailed as he was getting to spend his own time with his beautiful ex. But after a week of rarely leaving the station when Charlie was there, Charlie had ordered him to take the morning off so he wouldn't be going into the station until that afternoon. But just because Charlie wanted him to take the morning off didn't mean he would give up the chance of watching her without her knowledge. 

Angelo glanced at his watch and noticed it was nearly 11 am. Three hours of waiting around would make most people go crazy but for Angelo if it got him what he wanted then it was worth every moment. 

And besides…Angelo had gone way past the ‘crazy’ mark years ago with his obsession with the brunette copper. 

Angelo waited until his watch clicked over to 11 am before he raised his eyes back to the front door. Right on cue Joey exited the house by the front door. Carrying Riley on the side of her hip, Joey turned back to the door and placed her key in the key hole as she locked the front door. 

Angelo smirked, “11 am on a Wednesday morning…so bloody predictable, Ms. Collins.” 

Never one to accept her real title as Mrs. Collins, Angelo watched on as the young mother put her son in his seat in the back of her car. He knew precisely that Joey was going off to do the family’s weekly shopping just like she did every Wednesday at the exact same time. 

“Like clockwork…you haven’t changed a bit, have you?” Angelo muttered bitterly to himself as Joey got into her car and turned on the engine. Angelo crouched down lower as Joey reversed her car out of the driveway and drove down the street. 

Angelo clenched his jaw at all the knowledge he had garnered from the ‘happy family’ after his years of secretly watching them from afar. He saw it as a puzzle that he had to get all the right pieces of knowledge about Charlie and her ‘shameful’ relationship with Joey until he had enough that could put the puzzle back together properly – the puzzle that would then see him reunite with his ‘soul mate.’ 

Waiting patiently for five minutes just in case Joey returned having forgotten something, Angelo was sure the trawler worker was going to be gone for the next hour or so and he stood up from his hiding spot. 

Being careful of not being caught by any other neighbours, Angelo crossed the street and crept through to the side of the girls’ house. There was a gate on the side of the garage that when you walked down the small pathway led to their back yard. Like most trusting residents in Summer Bay, Charlie and Joey left the gate open when they were at home as many people entered their houses through the back door. 

The gate was closed this time but it didn’t take Angelo long to climb up and jump the gate. Smiling to himself, Angelo stalked up the pathway to the back door which led to the girls’ kitchen. When he got to the door, he pulled out his set of keys and found the right one – Charlie’s house key which he had secretly ‘borrowed’ without her knowledge when her set of keys mysteriously disappeared one day and had copied for himself several years ago. 

Letting himself into their house, Angelo strode in like he owned the place. In his mind – when Joey was out of the picture, one day it would be his place that he shared with Charlie. If he could really stand to live in the same place that held many memories to Charlie. But he could…he’d do anything for ‘his’ Charlie. 

That thought made Angelo’s actions acceptable to his conscience. A lot of his actions and thoughts surrounding Charlie over the last few years had been accepted by his shallow conscience. Angelo never thought of the consequences for those hurt over his actions as his obsessive nature took over. 

Spending a few minutes standing in the living room, Angelo was overwhelmed with the images of him and Charlie living there together and the pair of them spending their lives together. When he re-opened his eyes, they fell upon one of the cabinets in the room. The one where Charlie and Joey’s wedding photo and family photos resided. 

Angelo walked over to the cabinet and with his index finger he carefully pushed the wedding photo over like it was meaningless. He didn’t want to look at the photo and be reminded of one of the worst days of his life…when he lost Charlie for good when she decided to marry Joey instead of coming back to him. 

Angelo couldn’t understand Charlie’s rationalization in her decision to marry the young deckhand. He understood on some level once Joey was pregnant and gave birth to her son that Charlie would’ve felt some ‘forced responsibility’ to stay with Joey and ‘treat’ Joey’s son as her own. But after all the problems the two women had been through over the past eighteen months with their marriage teetering on the brink of despair, he couldn’t justify any reason for Charlie to be so forgiving and relent to taking her family back instead of leaving them like Angelo had assumed she would do. 

After all, Angelo had had his fair share of input into their marriage breakdown without anyone’s knowledge. It had been his subtle persuasion that had convinced Charlie to concentrate on her career when he first realized the pair were having marital problems. When Joey had finally walked out on Charlie with ‘their’ son, Angelo had once more cunningly told Charlie that she needed to dive into her work even more to avoid feeling the pain of being abandoned…so it didn’t give Charlie a chance to go out and fight for Joey to come back to her. 

And then there was Kaitlyn. The town’s Sergeant had blackmailed the young doctor into returning to town and seducing Joey to force Charlie to accept that Joey didn’t want to be with her again. That part was shaping up to work out as the most effective until Kaitlyn had gone behind his back and betrayed him by breaking up with Joey. Then everything he had worked to achieve was broken when for some ‘unknown’ reason Charlie had taken Joey back and the pair were suddenly ‘blissfully’ happy again. 

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” Angelo whispered to himself in a threatening voice. Although he did have to give Kaitlyn some credit for the double date with Charlie and Joey. On his own orders Kaitlyn had informed him that she delicately placed doubts and jealousies in Charlie’s mind over her relationship with Joey. Such simple acts of talking about their years together as best friends in school and all the good times they had together had thrown uncertainties at Charlie as it made the police officer feel left out of such a huge part of Joey’s life…but what Kaitlyn had neglected to inform him was that Charlie had realized there was nothing to be jealous about when she was now spending her life with Joey. 

Angelo was proud of the subtleness of Kaitlyn’s interference in Charlie and Joey’s marriage as there was no obvious signs that the young doctor was deliberately trying to come between them. Yet the amount of jealousy that Charlie would be feeling after spending most of the evening hearing Joey talk about people she’d never heard of or talking about things she didn’t know Joey had done in her youth was enough to cause some small friction between the pair. 

Adding that to his next idea and Angelo was positive after the kiss and reminder of how much Kaitlyn was a part of Joey’s youth that Charlie would be feeling some level of doubt on Joey’s commitment to her. And he hoped Charlie would remember on her own that Joey had left her and being with Kaitlyn once before so if she thought it could happen again… 

Tapping his fingers on the cabinet he opened several of the drawers. Inside the drawers were several large photo albums as well as small mementos that the women seemingly treasured from their relationship together but didn’t have the space to display. 

Angelo had flicked through most of these photo albums over the years that he continuously ‘stalked’ the women and ‘broke into’ their house. Not once had he ever been caught by the pair or even Ruby when she was living there. He was a good cop; he knew how to cover his tracks so that no one in the town knew the true depth of his obsession with Charlie. 

Nobody saw the real man behind the police uniform. If they did, he would be obligated to leave the police force without any argument that could save him. As much as he loved his job he didn’t care for it half as much as he loved Charlie and anything was worth getting her back so while the whole town respected him they had no idea of what the cop did with his spare time – he had spent years stalking his ex-girlfriend and her family with the ultimate goal to break them apart so Charlie would come back to him. 

Thumbing through the albums he finally found the one he was after at the bottom of the pile. Flicking through it he came to the photo’s he wanted. Smiling gently, Angelo placed the photo album down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

Sitting down on the couch, Angelo took a small back pack off his back that he’d had with him. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out several more photos that he had managed to force Kaitlyn to give him. Placing them gently on the coffee table, he sighed contently. 

Leaning back comfortably Angelo put his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed like he lived there. Shifting slightly, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and flipped it open. He licked his lips in anticipation as he dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for Charlie to answer her mobile. 

A smile crossed Angelo’s lips as Charlie’s voice answered the phone, “Charlie Buckton speaking.” Angelo smirked widely, “Hey, baby! It’s me! How’s things at the station this morning?” 

“Don’t call me baby!” Charlie growled back, then sighing exasperatedly, “What do you want, Angelo?” Angelo ignored the anger in Charlie’s voice as his obsession with the cop always made him overlook her attitude towards him, “Sorry, babe, I’m just calling to let you know that I’ve been caught up with some errands I’m doing so I’m gonna be a tiny bit late back to the station for my shift this arvo.” 

“That’s fine,” Charlie replied in annoyance of Angelo’s tone. Angelo lent back on the couch comfortably, “Yeah well I thought I should let you know. I know you’re due for your lunch break shortly and I didn’t want you to wait until I get there before you go on your break.” Charlie frowned, “Um…o…kay. I’ll go on my break soon and won’t wait around for you.” 

“Just looking out for you, babe. Anyways, I’ll see you soon, Charlz,” Angelo told her confidently. “Don’t call me--” Charlie started to order him but sighed when she realized he’d hung up. Charlie sat in her office in complete confusion on how to deal with her co-worker’s continual flirtatious advances. 

Angelo flipped his phone closed and closed his eyes as he sat contentedly on Charlie and Joey’s couch waiting for Charlie to come home. He knew she would. Over the last week or so since they had both returned to work, Charlie had changed her normal routine of eating at the station and instead she now came home during her lunch break to spend time with her family. Angelo didn’t understand the sudden need for Charlie to spend the extra time during the day with her family but he figured it was just another way that Charlie was trying to prove to Joey that she could put her family before her career. 

After ten minutes of relaxing in their living room, Angelo stood up and exited the house leaving the photos spread out on the coffee table. Walking out the back door, Angelo once more pulled out the house key he had and locked the back door leaving no proof that he had been there. Angelo then strode down the pathway but instead of leaving their place he made his way to one of his favourite hiding places and stood stoically next to one of the large windows that looked into the girls’ living room. 

From his position he could see the living room he was just sitting in and could see the photos spread out all over the coffee table. Clenching his jaw, Angelo heard Charlie parking her car in the driveway. 

A minute later, Charlie entered her house by the front door. Sighing gently at the feeling that something felt wrong but unsure where that feeling was coming from, Charlie walked through the living room out to the kitchen where she prepared herself some lunch. Knowing that Joey was out doing the shopping, Charlie took the time to make her family lunch as well. 

Looking at her watch, Charlie wasn’t sure when her wife would be due home and since she was staving, Charlie took her meal into the living room so she could relax on the couch and de-stress from the workload she was under before she was due to return to the station. 

Angelo held his breath as he secretly watched his gorgeous ex-girlfriend stroll into the living room from his position outside her living room window. He smirked gently as Charlie suddenly froze as she found what he’d left on her coffee table. 

Charlie sat down on the couch meekly and placed her lunch next to her. 

Charlie reached out her hand to pick up the photo album and thumbed through it. Nervously she picked up a pile of the individual photos lying on the table. 

Charlie frowned at the realization there were dozens and dozens of photos lying there in her own house of Kaitlyn when the woman was in her youth. Most of the photos were clearly taken by Joey who Charlie recalled had mentioned a few times about wanting to become a photographer when she was younger before falling in love with the idea of working on boats like her father. 

Some of the photos were also of Joey and Kaitlyn together hanging out as friends back in their high school years but from some of them it was clear by the way they were gazing at one another that the pair were more than friends. If that wasn’t enough there were several photos of the pair embracing and even kissing each other shyly. 

Charlie swallowed hard as the jealously over their relationship overwhelmed her but taking a deep breath Charlie realized she was more confused than deeply jealous. 

_Why the hell does Joey still have these photos of her ex-girlfriend? Why would she look at them now and just leave them here…for me to find? Is it possible that a part of her…still loves Kaitlyn?_

Angelo smirked as he observed the look of jealousy and confusion etched all over Charlie’s face. Whistling gently to himself he turned away from the window and strode down the pathway before jumping the fence. Carefully making sure that no one caught him leaving their property he was soon walking away from their house with a large grin on his face. 

Angelo knew the little stunt would never be enough to break the pair up but he saw the look of doubt on Charlie’s face and knew that when Joey got home Charlie was sure to throw a bunch of accusations her way. He didn’t need to be there to watch the fight and fallout from his interference, he knew it would happen and while it may only be a small fight between the pair it was the beginning. 

The beginning where Charlie and Joey began to doubt their marriage is as strong as they believe it is…before he moved onto his next plan…that was set to bring them further doubt over their love for one another… 


	82. We Can’t Change The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angelo leaves mementos for Charlie making her believe that Joey has been reliving her past life with Kaitlyn, how will Charlie address the situation with Joey? Joey gets a chance to go head to head with Angelo when she bumps into him. How terrible will he be to the woman he believes stole Charlie from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again TOAMBS for your comments! I know this story has hit a rough patch and Angelo is 100% a certifiable pig who needs to be reported. He's just set himself up that Charlie & Joey have no idea how involved he is to their problems. I'm not gonna lie, he will be reprehensible and he does this for the power and control he wants over Charlie. Charlie and Joey have a journey to go through to prove they can get through anything together.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**  

Charlie sat quietly on her couch in the living room. She had eaten half her sandwich but had lost most of her appetite as she continued staring at all the photos scattered on the coffee table. 

It didn’t make sense to the cop why Joey would still have these photos let alone feel the need to look over them unless their double date the other evening with Kaitlyn and Watson had reignited some feelings in Joey that she would want to reminisce her first romance with her high school sweetheart.  

Charlie didn’t know where Joey could’ve hidden the individual photos that she’d never seen but she knew that the photo album with several pages of pictures was definitely Joey’s album that she kept with all their other family albums. Charlie had never taken the time to look at this album and now she wasn’t sure how to confront Joey over finding all the photos laid out in their living room. 

But Charlie didn’t have long to think about what she was gonna say when she heard the front door open and Riley raced down the hallway to the living room. When the young boy saw her, he immediately ran over to his mother and greeted her happily, “Hey, Mama C! You came home for lunch again!” 

Charlie ruffled his head, “Yeah I did…I made you some lunch. It’s in the kitchen so why don’t you go sit at the dinner table and eat your lunch.” Riley nodded his head, “Okay, Mama C…but we’ll hang out after before you go back to the station, right?” “Yeah I got about half an hour left before I gotta head back to work so why don’t you go have your lunch quickly and give me a few minutes to have a chat to your mum?” Charlie asked him. Riley raced towards the kitchen. 

Charlie turned her head as Joey walked into the living room carrying a bunch of shopping bags. “Hey, babe, are you able to grab some of the bags from the car and help me carry them in?” Joey asked as she strode through to the kitchen without glancing at her wife. Charlie sighed as she let Joey place her grocery bags on the kitchen bench and walked back into the living room. 

“Everything okay?” Joey asked as she entered the living room and noticed Charlie still sitting on the couch. Charlie shook her head gently, “Um…can we…have a chat?” Joey’s face faulted as she moved towards sitting next to Charlie on the couch, “Sure…what about?” 

Charlie sighed as she nodded towards the coffee table. Joey frowned at the look on her wife’s face but followed her gaze and grimaced when she noticed all the photos scattered on the table, “What the hell is all this?” “That’d be my question,” Charlie whispered in return. 

Joey lent forwards and picked up several of the photos, “Where did all of these come from?” Charlie’s brows creased, “You tell me…they were here when I came home…so why were you looking at them?” 

Joey dropped the photos back on the coffee table, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never even seen most of these photos. I mean the ones in the photo album yeah…but I barely remembered I had it…I haven’t looked back at my childhood photo album…for like years back.” Charlie frowned, “Then why is our coffee table filled with photos of your ex-girlfriend…and the two of you together?” 

Joey shrugged, “I have no idea. They weren’t here when I left to go shopping…” “But they were here when I came home,” Charlie told her, “And the front door was locked when I got here…Joey this doesn’t make sense. The only people who have keys to our house are both of us and Ruby still has hers. These photos didn’t just magically appear. Look I know…I know this doesn’t look…good…and yes I am kinda confused and jealous but if you were looking at your old photos and reminiscing about the times you spent together then I’d understand and--”  

Joey stood up swiftly, “You think I was actually looking at photos of my ex-girlfriend? What would make you think that?” Charlie gritted her teeth, “What else I am supposed to think? These photos are yours and it’s clear that you’ve kept a hold of them and the only reason I can think of--” 

Joey sat back down and took Charlie’s hand in her own, “Okay so yes the photos in the album are mine but I didn’t even remember that I had them. This album is full of photos from my childhood…and to be honest they aren’t exactly memories I want to be reminded of so why would I get them out and look at them now?” 

“I don’t know,” Charlie whispered, “It’s just I’d understand that you might want to reminisce about your time with her. You’ve been spending a bit of time together and then there was the whole kiss thing last week and the other evening at dinner the pair of you spent most of the time discussing your past together…” 

Joey shook her head, “You said you understood that the kiss was just an accident and it didn’t mean anything. And if you were jealous about the fact, we were talking about our youth together why didn’t you just say something? We’re supposed to be honest with one another. What did you think it’d just be better to pretend you weren’t jealous and not discuss it with me?” 

Charlie hung her head in shame, “I’m sorry…you’re right. I know the kiss didn’t mean anything but…maybe I was kinda jealous the other night. I didn’t want to be but the way the pair of you were talking about your past…it wasn’t jealously that I think something’s going on between you two. It’s just…she was a big part of your life…maybe I’m jealous that I didn’t know you back then.” 

Joey reached her hand out and lifted Charlie’s face back up to look at her, “Well you’re right about the fact that nothing is going on between Kaitlyn and I and nothing ever will ‘cause I’m yours. And you’re just been silly about being jealous. I understand that you’d like to have known me back before we met. Do you know how many times I’ve wondered what it would’ve been like to meet you well before we were meant to? Things like wanting to know what you were like but mainly just wishing I could’ve been there to help support you when you went through everything with Grant and Ruby. While a small part of me wished I could have prevented what he did to you…I know then we wouldn’t have Ruby in our lives…but I still wished I could’ve been there with you. We can’t change the past, Charlie, and I wouldn’t want to if it meant risking what we have right now. I just wished you would’ve told me that you were feeling jealous the other night…why didn’t you?” 

Charlie bit her lip, “I guess I was afraid of creating a fuss over it. Things have been so good between us since we got back together…I just didn’t want to make a big deal of it…in case it caused another fight.” 

Joey stroked her hand against Charlie’s cheek, “You need to stop being afraid of causing a problem between us. We’re married Charlie and that means we’re gonna disagree on things. It’s natural. We’re never gonna be perfect but that’s what makes being married worth it. It’s about how we get through the struggles that we have to face…together. We’ve already learnt that the hard way…we promised we would be honest from now on…so if you are feeling jealous then be jealous…just tell me about it…don’t pretend you’re not feeling it.” 

Charlie nodded, “I’m sorry…you’re right about the fact that we’re always gonna have some struggle to get through. It’s stupid to think that I can simply avoid the notion of us ever fighting again…I’m just so afraid…of losing you again…I don’t want to be responsible for that. I don’t want to be jealous of your friendship with Kaitlyn…just seeing all these photos…I know you said you’ve never seen half of them before…but you did still have the album in your possession and there’s some photos there that show just how much you cared for her. I feel a little weird that you had them on you this whole time while we were together.” 

Joey ran her tongue over her bottom lip, “Well I guess you have every right to be upset with me about that. I know it’s no excuse to say that I didn’t really remember I had them…because I really should’ve gotten rid of them a long time ago. Even before we got together, I should’ve gotten rid of them. I mean you don’t have any…photos…or mementos of any of your ex’s…right?” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, “Of course not…but I do understand that you probably just forgot you had these photos…that doesn’t matter. And I am really sorry for doubting you and thinking…I dunno…I guess that you’d spent time this morning reminiscing…and wishing things had worked out differently…with you and Kaitlyn.” 

Joey lent forward and pressed her lips against Charlie’s softly, “Never. There’s no way I’d be reminiscing about things like that. My life right now with you is perfect…and I hope it’ll stay this way for a long time. I get why you’d be upset and be afraid to tell me that you were jealous the other night but Charlie…I need you to be honest with me from now on. You don’t have anything to worry about.” 

Charlie nodded in agreement, then tilted her head to the side, “Well except…where all these photos came from? They weren’t here when you left but they were here when I got home…so either one of us is going crazy or…I don’t really have an ‘or’ because this simply doesn’t make any sense.” 

Joey looked back at the photos, “I don’t even know where half of them came from. I definitely don’t remember them.” 

Charlie frowned, “Would Kaitlyn have them?” “It’s possible yeah,” Joey replied then noticing the look on Charlie’s face, “No. There’s no way she would do something like…break into our house and leave pictures of herself and me for you to find…that’s just crazy.” 

Charlie sighed, “I know it’s crazy…I’m just trying to figure out why our coffee table is covered with pictures of your ex-girlfriend.” 

“Well it wasn’t her…she’s a good friend to me so I’m sure of it,” Joey stated confidently, “She won’t admit it…but I think she’s really falling for Watson. She’s not interested in me so there’d be no reason to make you feel jealous. I know you probably want me to question whether she had any involvement in this but--” 

Charlie held up her hand stopping Joey’s rant, “You don’t need to question her. I believe you if you’re sure this has nothing to do with her. Whatever’s going on here…we’ll worry about it later. I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Anyways I should head back to the station soon so I’m gonna see Ry before I go. If you don’t mind…clearing up all the photos and…” 

“I’ll make sure I throw them out so you don’t ever have to worry about finding any kind of mementos of my past relationships,” Joey decided, then smiling gently, “We should go out to dinner tonight to celebrate.” 

Charlie eyed her wife softly, “Celebrate what?” 

“The fact that we could’ve gotten into a huge fight over this but instead we talked about it honestly and got through it together…a year ago one of us would’ve ended up walking out because our argument would’ve made us say things we would’ve regretted…and now we know that we have to work on things together so we don’t make the same mistakes that we did in the past…so we should celebrate this,” Joey explained. 

Charlie smiled gently, “I think that sounds like a great idea. We should celebrate this.” Joey lent forwards and brushed her lips against Charlie’s, “How about I drop Riley off at Ruby’s this evening and I pick you up at the station? We can go to the Diner for a nice meal and pick your car up on the way home tonight…I know you could just meet me there…but I like the idea of picking you up…it’s a date so…since I asked you out I should follow the normal rules of dating and pick you up.” 

Charlie grinned, “I love the way you think. I’ll be finishing up at 7 pm so I’ll see you at the station a little after that…looks like I’ve got to go raid my wardrobe for something gorgeous to wear for you tonight. I can get changed at work so just meet me there a little after my shift. Sound good?” 

Joey nodded, “You look gorgeous in everything you wear but I’ll let you go choose something now so it can be a surprise for me tonight. I’ll go tell Ry that I’m taking you out for a date tonight and check with Ruby that she’s right to look after her little brother for a few hours tonight. I’ll see you after your shift.” 

Both women stood up and Charlie instinctively wrapped her arms around Joey’s waist pulling her forwards as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Charlie pulled back, “I’m glad we didn’t end up in a huge fight over this…weird photo thing. I can’t wait to go out with you tonight. I love you.” Joey hugged Charlie gently, “I think tonight will be really good for us…I love you too…never forget that.” 

Later that evening, Angelo was typing away furiously on his keyboard at the Station. He had been in an angry mood since he had turned up for his shift that afternoon. Instead of comforting Charlie after the fight the pair should’ve had because of his plan of leaving dozens of photos of Joey’s ex-girlfriend for Charlie to find and doubt Joey’s faithfulness, Charlie had come back to work that afternoon swooning about the fact Joey was taking her out to a romantic dinner that night. 

Of course, Charlie hadn’t told him any of this, as she barely spoke to him unless she had to. Angelo had found out about the pairs plans when he had overheard Charlie telling Watson. He was furious and confused as to why Charlie didn’t seem to doubt Joey’s feelings for her. It was clear to him that the pair should’ve fought and Charlie should’ve made accusations of betrayal at Joey. But instead she was in a cheerful mood and Angelo hated that he wasn’t the reason for her good mood. That’s all he wanted – to be the person who put a smile on her face. 

Licking his lips, Angelo did consider the possibility that the pair had fought and Charlie was just lying about their date tonight in an effort to prove that her marriage wasn’t already breaking down only a fortnight after the women had renewed their wedding vows. He wanted that to be the truth. But he had been standing by his office door which was slightly ajar, staring at his beautiful ex-girlfriend as she stood at the reception desk telling Watson about her date that evening. 

Charlie didn’t know Angelo was watching her…she rarely did. Otherwise she would’ve known how truly deep his obsession with her was. If she was lying about their evening plans together, Charlie would’ve told him because she knew that he’s the one person who has such little confidence in her marriage working. But she didn’t tell him so he knew she was telling the truth about their dinner date. 

Accepting that he had made another failed attempt at disproving Joey’s faithfulness to Charlie after it was becoming clear that Kaitlyn was unable to succeed in her attempts to seduce her ex-girlfriend, Angelo decided it was time to try something new and give Joey a reminder of the past as he knew his next move was sure to produce the reaction he wanted between the pair. 

_After all…the truth hurts…_  

A little after 7 pm Angelo stopped typing when there was a soft knock on his office door. “Come in,” Angelo invited but immediately regretted it when the woman he hated more than anyone in the world stepped into his office.  

Joey Collins. The woman who had ‘stolen’ Charlie from him. 

Joey stood against the door and Angelo was forced to admit she looked stunning in a short black dress with matching heels. While Angelo couldn’t understand how a person like Joey could win Charlie over, he could understand how attractive she was. But that didn’t mean he could understand how Charlie was attracted to the dark-haired beauty. Charlie was attracted to men and as far as Angelo was concerned, she would accept it one day when she came back to him. 

“Well isn’t this a nice surprise, Miss Collins,” Angelo smirked at his ‘nemesis.’ 

It was the first time Angelo had seen the younger women since he had returned to the Bay. Spoke to her would be the correct term since Joey didn’t know about his extracurricular activities of stalking her family. 

Joey leered right back at the man she didn’t trust, “Actually it’s…Mrs. Collins. I’m sure you’re already aware of that but if you have trouble remembering you can always call me Mrs. Buckton instead. I really don’t mind. Might make me decide to change my name so I get to share my wife’s name.”  

Angelo scowled at her, “Doesn’t mean you’ll always be with her…a name is meaningless.” 

“Wow, did I not miss you while you were away,” Joey snarked back. 

Angelo smiled, “Now I’m back…where I belong…working side by side with your so-called wife. And look at you…all dressed up…trying to keep the spark lit on your marriage with a pathetic attempt of having a date night?”  

Joey rolled her eyes and ignored the tone in his voice, “Is Charlie here? I told her I’d pick her up after seven.” 

Angelo tapped his fingers on his desk, “Well as it turns out there was a quick call out that Watson and Charlie attended. I’m sure she’ll be back soon. That actually reminds me…Charlie did tell me to pass along a message to you if you showed up…” 

Joey waited for Angelo to continue but when he paused for a while, “And what’s the message?”  

Angelo looked at her thoughtfully, “I can’t quite remember…I think I was too busy admiring Charlie’s beauty…but I believe it was something to do with…asking you to go to the Diner and she’ll catch up…or you should wait here for her to come back.” 

“You don’t remember which?” Joey asked. Angelo shrugged, “Like I said I get distracted a lot by how undeniably gorgeous she is.” Joey swallowed hard at the thought of Angelo constantly checking her wife out, “Well maybe if you got over yourself you would realize…she doesn’t want you.” “Is that a fact?” Angelo fired back. 

Joey chuckled gently, “Yeah it is. Charlie and I are married now…and we’re gonna be spending our lives with each other so that’s something you better accept one day. Charlie doesn’t love you. You and Charlie were over a long time ago. In case you’ve forgotten the last time, Charlie _wanted_ to be with you, it was only because she didn’t want to be alone which was pretty obvious when I came back to the Bay and we fell in love all over again. Charlie hasn’t had a single romantic thought about you since long before I came back to the Bay.” 

Angelo sat back in his chair with a small smile creeping along his lips, “I see you have that same knack of Charlie’s of just wanting to ignore what you don’t want to remember. As you seem to have forgotten…the last time Charlie _wanted_ to be with me and struggled with all her romantic thoughts about me…wasn’t quite that long ago… When was it…? About your fifth-year anniversary…” 

“What are you talking about?” Joey asked weakly as her mind was suddenly flooded with the memories of Charlie taking her to the city for their anniversary to try and re-connect their marriage only to endure awkward conversations until they started to re-connect only for Charlie to turn down her romantic advances. 

The smile on Angelo’s face widened with the knowledge that the reaction he was about to cause the girls’ marriage was going to be greater than he anticipated as he was about to catch Charlie out for dishonesty and be there to see Joey’s reaction, “And here I thought all this time you knew…you sure seem to hate me enough to have known the truth. Charlie sure insisted that she didn’t want me to be the one to tell you and that she was going to tell you…well Charlie sure does like to keep secrets. So, I guess since Charlie lied to me about being honest with you…I can break my promise of not telling you. Before your little…anniversary…Charlie kissed me… 

And it came so close to going further than that…and then she took you away for a weekend…not to tell you the truth like I thought…but to wash away her guilt with a romantic weekend getaway. Bet you must have thought yourself lucky that your wife loved you enough to give you a weekend of passion and romance but as it turns out it was nothing more than a weekend of making up for her betrayal. And all this time you were the one feeling guilty for cheating on your wife with that high school friend of yours…when all along it was Charlie who first broke her wedding vows...I guess Charlie isn’t the woman you think she is…” 

Joey’s lip quivered softly as Angelo’s confession. She was sure that the tone of subtle contempt in his voice was nothing more than a lie to make her doubt her wife’s faithfulness…but then she remembered the look on Charlie’s face when she turned down her romantic advances that night in the hotel. 

Was it possible that it wasn’t the look of disgust that Joey had thought it to be…that it was a look of guilt…? 

Unsure of what to truly believe, Joey couldn’t stand the leer on Angelo’s face and fled out of the office as tears streamed down her face at the knowledge that Angelo’s confession could’ve been the truth and she struggled to deal with idea of Charlie kissing him when they were still married. 

Angelo chuckled gently, “Try getting out of this one with your marriage unscathed Charlie...” 


	83. Two Seconds Where I Completely Lost My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Angelo has dropped Charlie in it by telling her wife that she kissed him before they separated. Is Angelo playing his hand too obviously that he is there to cause the couple all the problems in the world by lying to Joey or has Charlie actually done the unthinkable and needs to do some serious explaining to Joey?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**  

Charlie stomped up to her front door. As soon as she reached the door, she kicked off her high heels and picked them up. They had been hurting her feet and she was glad to have them off her feet. As Charlie poked around her handbag for her keys, she frowned in confusion. 

Charlie was sure that Joey had offered to pick her up at the Station that night for their dinner date. Having returned slightly late from a last-minute patrol with Watson, Charlie didn’t see her wife’s car in the car park and slipping into the change rooms she had gotten changed into a gorgeous light grey dress. Re-doing her hair and makeup as she wanted to look stunning for her wife, Charlie was surprised that after half an hour of waiting at the station Joey hadn’t turned up. 

Charlie knew she could’ve asked Angelo if he had seen her, but the less she had to talk to Angelo the better as far as she was concerned and she had resisted the urge to check with him. She had called Joey several times but her wife hadn’t picked up. 

Trying her best not to panic that anything could’ve happened to Joey, Charlie had driven to the Diner in the hopes that she had gotten their plans mixed up and Joey wanted to meet her there. Having checked with Leah that Joey hadn’t been seen at the restaurant all day left Charlie confused about her wife’s whereabouts. 

A phone call to her daughter Ruby confirmed that Joey had dropped off Riley to stay with her and Geoff for a few hours. In Ruby’s words, Joey was looking ‘absolutely hot!’ so Charlie could only assume Joey was then coming to pick her up for their date. 

Before calling in her co-workers Charlie decided she would check if Joey was at home first and she breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled up in the driveway behind Joey’s car.  

As Charlie located her key and unlocked the front door, she frowned once more as she realized the living room light wasn’t on and as she opened the front door, she found the hallway was also darkened leaving Charlie to wonder if her wife was indeed home. 

As she switched on the lights, Charlie walked down the hallway into the living room and was relieved when she found Joey sitting on the couch. But Charlie’s relief didn’t last long as she realized Joey had been sitting there in the dark on the couch and she could hear soft whimpering sounds from her wife. 

Charlie immediately dropped her handbag and shoes and rushed to the couch and placed her hand on Joey’s shoulder, “Baby, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

Joey swiftly jerked her shoulder away from Charlie’s grasp, “Don’t touch me.” 

Charlie had a sudden flashback to the way Joey had growled the same words to her when she had learned the truth about her betrayal with Hugo and swallowed deeply as she tried to gently hover her hand over her wife’s shoulder, “Joey, what’s going on? You’re scaring me…you were meant to pick me up but then you didn’t and now I find you sitting here in the dark crying…tell me what’s happened.” 

Joey lifted her hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes, “I went to pick you up at the Station tonight…bumped into Angelo…” 

Charlie sighed heavily, “What did he say to you? Was he just being his usual obnoxious self, insisting that you’re not good enough for me…? Because you know you can’t listen to a word he says--” 

Joey looked up at Charlie sharply, “You kissed him.” 

Charlie’s face fell at the sight of sadness and pain etched all over her wife’s face, “Angelo told you I kissed him today? I can’t believe that he would--” 

“Not today,” Joey interrupted furiously, “He told me you kissed him…before our anniversary…last year. I’ve spent the last hour trying to believe that Angelo was just being…an arrogant jerk and trying very hard to believe in you…and our marriage…and not think of the damage I could now be causing to our marriage by doubting you for even one second…but…there was just something in your eyes that night that’s telling me he might not be the lying jerk I think he is…tell me it’s not true…” 

Charlie’s face fell even further at Joey’s confession as she stuttered, “I…I…it’s…”  

Joey stood up and turned away from Charlie at her wife’s inability to plead her innocence and tell her what she wanted to hear, “You…you actually kissed Angelo?” 

A tear trickled down Charlie’s cheek, “It…it wasn’t what you think.” 

Joey shook her head in disbelief of what was happening, “I find that hard to believe…you don’t even want to comprehend what I’m thinking…how could you do this…? How could you lie to me…all this time?” 

“Please, Joey…just let me explain…I know you’re angry and confused...and you have every right to be but…please…if you’re going to hear this, I need to tell you…not Angelo,” Charlie begged. 

“It’s a little bit late for that,” Joey whispered as her tears streamed down her face. Joey found herself standing in front of their cabinet staring at all their family photos. 

_How could Charlie do this to us?_  

Charlie watched on as she stood behind her wife. She felt helpless to stop Joey’s tears from flowing and her own were sliding down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Joey’s waist and forget about the past. 

Though knowing that her wife needed the truth, Charlie sobbed deeply, “Angelo was telling the truth…I did kiss him nearly a year ago.” 

Charlie watched as Joey lowered her head in shame and cried harder and Charlie struggled with her urge to cuddle up to her wife but knew Joey would only turn her away, “It wasn’t…the other way around…I initiated the kiss. It was…it was two seconds…that’s all it was, Jo, I promise…two seconds where I completely lost my mind…it was nothing more than that…please forgive me.” 

Joey wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she could allow her wife to comfort her instead, “But it was more than that…you kissed him and then you…you took me away for a weekend of what was supposed to be romance in order to forget your guilt over cheating on me…you lied to me…” 

Charlie closed her eyes, “That day…our anniversary…I knew I was losing you and I couldn’t find a way to stop it. I had tried so hard for so long to pretend it wasn’t happening. Nobody at the Station knew we were having problems…Watson picked up on it because of how many hours I was working…but I brushed it aside and insisted we were fine. I was too ashamed to admit…my marriage was failing and it was all my fault…then that day…I was at work in the morning and…I just lost it…I broke down in tears and I couldn’t stop ‘cause I was so afraid…of losing you…of losing my whole family… 

I had tried for so long to be strong and I know it was wrong of me to be so closed up and not let you in so we could fix things…but I broke down and I let all my emotions out in a moment of weakness…and then before I realized it…he was there…Angelo was there comforting me. I wanted to tell him to go away that I was fine…but it was obvious I wasn’t. Then the next thing I remembered he was…been a friend…for once and got me to open up about…everything. It was good to get everything off my chest. It wasn’t about me telling all my mistakes to him…it wasn’t about him. Everything I was saying…I felt like I was getting stronger…like telling anyone was allowing me the strength to go home to you…and do what I needed to fix our marriage.  

It felt like it was you I was confessing all my fears to…it was like it was you I was talking too. I got so lost in what I was saying that I completely forgot that I was talking to Angelo and he was just being so…forgiving for all the things I was saying. The way that I wanted you to…be so forgiving and give me another chance. I didn’t realize that he was only trying to worm his way back into my heart by telling me that I’m not a terrible person and that I didn’t deserve to be in so much pain for been guilty over the way I had treated you…and then without thinking about what I was doing…I kissed him. 

It was two seconds…and when he tried to kiss me back, I snapped out of it and realized…what I was doing…and I ran out of the Station as fast as I could. Please, Jo…it was just two seconds…I wish to God I could take it back…I know what I did was horrible but you have to know that you’re the only person I was thinking of…you’re the one I love…the kiss was meaningless.”  

Joey had stayed silent throughout Charlie’s confession, her tears had slowed gently, “If it was so meaningless…why didn’t you tell me about the kiss…? Why did you come home…and insist we needed a weekend away to celebrate…our anniversary?” 

Charlie hung her head in disgrace, “’Cause I was afraid…that I’d lose you for good…I knew it would take a lot for you to forgive me. I know it wasn’t just the kiss…it was that it was Angelo…I wanted to tell you that night…at dinner…but I knew you’d leave me. I couldn’t work up the courage…” 

“So, instead you lied to me and didn’t tell me? You let me blame myself for the awkward conversation at dinner and then…that night when we got to the hotel…I knew you didn’t want to be there with me as we tried too hard to get our marriage back on track. The whole time…you couldn’t be with me…it had nothing to do with you feeling too vulnerable about being with me again after all our troubles…it was guilt…you were guilty as hell for betraying me,” Joey accused. 

Charlie took a few steps forward, and desperately wanted to beg her wife to forgive her for her moment of weakness, “I…I know I should’ve told you the truth…but when we got to the City…I realized that night was about us. It was our anniversary…that night was about our relationship. It was not about Angelo. I know I screwed up and I know you’re angry at me but please Joey you need to understand…I am so sorry. I lost you once…please don’t let me lose you again…not ‘cause of him…don’t let Angelo do this to us.” 

Joey ran her hand through her hair, “Angelo didn’t do this…you did, Charlie. You kissed him…and then you lied to me by not telling me. You were so guilty and afraid of me finding out that you kissed him that you made me feel…awful that night. That whole time you were trying to deal with your betrayal and you left me feeling…like you didn’t want me…like you didn’t love me anymore…all you were concerned about was your secret you wanted to protect.” 

Charlie stepped forwards again and this time she placed her hand on Joey’s shoulder softly squeezing it. Relieved when her wife didn’t pull away, Charlie whispered, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like that…I was trying so hard to keep things from falling apart…I was trying to make a fresh start with you that weekend. I tried so hard to forget what I’d done…I just wanted to make things up to you…but all I did was make them worse.” 

“Yeah…you’re right,” Joey agreed softly, “It wasn’t just that night, Charlie…it was after that. That night in the City after we couldn’t…connect and be together…you shut down on me completely. You wouldn’t talk to me or even look at me…I thought it was me you hated. I thought I must have done something so horrible to make you hate me…it’s why I left you. Now I find out the truth that you couldn’t look at me for fear of me working out that something had happened between you and Angelo…and you hiding the truth from me by not being able to be around me…it’s why I walked out on my marriage. All this time Charlie…do you know how guilty I felt for leaving you? As it turns out…I did the right thing ‘cause you betrayed me…” 

Charlie gave into her urge to comfort her wife and wrapped her arms tightly around Joey’s waist. Feeling Joey gently struggle against her embrace, Charlie kissed Joey’s shoulder before placing her chin on her shoulder, “I swear to you, Jo…it was just a kiss…I did not betray you like I did with Hugo…I could not do that to you no matter how bad things were between us--” 

Joey reluctantly held onto Charlie gently for fear of collapsing from the emotions she was struggling to deal with, “I know…I know that you didn’t sleep with him. I’m not…struggling to believe that. But a kiss is still a betrayal…and I can forgive that…” 

Charlie relaxed slightly, “You can?” 

Joey took a deep breath, “When we were having problems…I just wanted you to stop being so strong and trying to convince everyone that we were okay. I had a moment of weakness too where I broke down and told Aden the truth about our marriage problems. I’m glad you didn’t just bottle it up and I know you didn’t mean for Angelo to be the one that you broke down in front of…he was just there…like he always seems to be. I can forgive you for kissing him without thinking about it… 

But what I can’t forgive is that you lied to me…all this time…even though I didn’t know it…I knew something had happened that changed you…and that’s why I walked out on our marriage. You were trying to keep me from finding out the truth about the kiss and in the end…you wound up losing me because of what you’d done. You made me feel…so awful that night…like I was pushing you back into a relationship you didn’t want…when the truth is you couldn’t be with me after what you’d done…I can’t forgive you for that.” 

Tears streaked down Charlie’s cheeks, “Please Joey…I know I screwed up and made one of the biggest mistakes of my life…but I need you…I need you Joey…I can’t lose you…not after everything we’ve being through.” 

Joey shook her head, “You should’ve told me…I could’ve dealt with it back then…but to find out now…I feel like I can’t trust you…” 

“You can trust me,” Charlie insisted, “I swear there is nothing else I am hiding from you. You know me…I know you’re mad at me…but please, Joey, I know I should’ve told you back then. I felt so confused about how I could do such an awful thing to you…that’s why I couldn’t talk to you about it back then…I felt like you didn’t deserve someone so terrible as me. You deserve better…a part of me has always felt like all I ever did is screw up your life from the moment we met…and this just proves it.” 

Joey sighed, “You never screwed up my life…you made my life worth living. Why do you think I married you? You do deserve me…I just wish that you could’ve trusted me and told me. How do you think that made me feel…to hear this from Angelo? He couldn’t have been more of a smug jerk if he tried and I felt like I wanted to burst into tears…I had to find out about this from him…that’s what makes this so hard to deal with…do you know how hard that is having him be more honest to me than my own wife?” 

Charlie squeezed Joey’s waist, “I was trying to protect you.” 

“But you didn’t…all you did was end up hurting me more,” Joey told her, “I don’t know how to trust you…” 

“I know how much I’ve hurt you and I hate myself for putting you through this…especially now when things are so right between us. I swear I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust…I love you so much…I can’t lose you…not again…not because of this. Two seconds…that’s all it was…I lost my mind for two seconds…I can’t have my marriage fall apart again. I’ll never forgive myself for lying to you and hurting you like this. We can’t let us lose everything we have…not because of this. Please, Joey…tell me you can give me another chance,” Charlie begged wholeheartedly.  

“I can’t Charlie…not right now. I need time…time to work through this,” Joey decided, “Can you…can you go pick up Riley from Ruby’s?” 

Charlie nodded sadly, “Will you be here when I get back?” 

Joey shook her head reluctantly, “No…I’m gonna see if I can stay the night at Aden’s.” 

Charlie buried her face against Joey’s neck, “Don’t leave me…I know I’ve hurt you so much…and this is all my fault…but God, Jo…I can’t live without you.” 

“I can’t live without you too,” Joey whispered, “But right now…I need some space so I can deal with all this…and work out how to trust you.” 

“Will you come back tomorrow…so we can try and work through this?” Charlie sobbed. 

“Yes…I’m not leaving you Charlie…I’m not walking out on my marriage again. I’m feeling very hurt and confused right now about what you did…but I’m not ending our marriage because of it. I know you’re sorry and you regret keeping it from me…but if I’m going to find a way to forgive you, I have to have the space to it. Does that make sense to you?” Joey asked softly. 

Charlie sighed gently and pressed her lips against Joey’s shoulder, “If it’s what you need to find a way to forgive me…for the worst mistake of my life. What…what do you want me to tell Riley?” 

Joey sunk further in Charlie’s embrace, “Tell him…tell him nothing’s wrong and I’ll see the both of you tomorrow morning.” 

Charlie entangled her hands with Joey’s in front of her waist, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight without you in my arms.” 

Joey tried to blink away her tears, “I know the feeling…I’ll…see you tomorrow.” 

Charlie swallowed hard, “I don’t want you to leave.” 

Joey took a deep breath and turned around in her embrace with Charlie so they were face to face. Seeing the tears streaming down Charlie’s face, Joey lent forward and brushed her lips against Charlie’s softly, “I don’t want to either…but I have to. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“You better be,” Charlie whispered as she cried harder. 

Kissing Charlie gently on the cheek, Joey pried herself from Charlie’s grip. Turning around, she took a look at her wife and struggled to turn away from her but taking a deep breath she walked out of the house with tears still falling down her face. 

The moment Joey was out of her sight, Charlie collapsed onto the floor next to the couch. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them against her, Charlie sobbed heavily as the impact of her one mistake laid profoundly on her heart. With no one else to blame but herself, Charlie prayed that she wouldn’t lose her wife over her betrayal… 

And vowed to make Angelo regret telling Joey the truth if she did… 


	84. Opportunity…Of A Lifetime…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Joey needing space for one night to deal with the truth that Charlie did kiss Angelo and even though she knows it was her fault for lying to her wife, Charlie firmly sets her mind to confront Angelo over spilling the beans. How does it go down and how does Angelo take Charlie's anger at him? Just when the couple haven't even sorted out this issue, another surprise comes upon Charlie and Joey, one that Angelo happily gloats to Joey about when she reluctantly faces off against him once more. Will Charlie and Joey ever catch a break?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**  

Charlie sat in her car the next morning in the car park at the Police Station. Gripping tightly onto the steering wheel Charlie held back tears that were threatening to fall. 

Charlie hadn’t gotten any sleep the previous night without her wife by her side. She’d curled herself up and cried for hours over the thought that she could lose the woman she loved over such a careless act. She knew a part of her didn’t deserve Joey’s forgiveness for having lied about her kiss with Angelo but her heart pleaded for Joey to give her another chance. 

After a year of fighting to get her wife and family back, Charlie was desperate not to lose them all over again because she had been too afraid to admit the truth to Joey earlier.  

Charlie had struggled to make her son believe that everything was fine when she picked him up from Ruby’s earlier than scheduled and that Joey wouldn’t be at home that night. Ruby wasn’t much better but gathered from Charlie’s firm stance that nothing was wrong that it was not the time to push her mother for answers. Tucking him into bed, Riley had made Charlie promise that his parents hadn’t started fighting again. 

That morning Charlie had waited for her wife to return home but after she hadn’t returned and several unanswered phone calls, she had gotten Riley ready and taken him to Aden’s to see if Joey would talk to her there. Charlie was disappointed when Aden had told her that Joey was ‘conveniently’ in the shower. Reluctantly accepting that she was already an hour late for work and more so that her wife was still not ready to talk to her, Charlie had left Riley with Aden and told her friend that she would be home for lunch that day and wanted Joey to join her so the pair could talk about what had happened the previous night. 

Aden agreed to tell Joey but made no promises on if he thought Joey was ready to speak to her wife yet. It was clear that he was disappointed in Charlie for hurting Joey again but he reassured her that her wife would come around eventually and maybe it would take more than having lunch together for the pair to get back to where they were before Joey had learned of her betrayal. 

Wiping away her tears, Charlie sighed gently and stepped out of her car. Walking into the Station, Charlie suddenly found herself furious at Angelo. While knowing that Joey’s reaction was more to do with herself for lying than about the kiss, Charlie couldn’t help but put the blame for her marriage left at a standstill on the man who had told Joey about their kiss in the first place. 

Ignoring her co-workers in the reception area as they greeted her, Charlie stormed straight into the office she shared with her ex-boyfriend, “Angelo, I need to talk to you right now you son of a b--” 

Charlie halted to an immediate stop when she noticed Angelo wasn’t the only person in their office. 

Leaning comfortably on the front of Angelo’s desk, having being interrupted by Charlie’s entrance, the man turned to her with a smirk, “Well now, Senior Sergeant Buckton, I do hope that’s not the way you greet Sergeant Rosetta every morning.” 

Charlie pursed her lips, “No…sorry it was just…I was…sorry.” 

Angelo smirked gleefully at Charlie with an expression that matched the man in front of him. 

Clearing her throat, Charlie stared at her boss, “What are you doing here, Simon…? I just wasn’t…expecting you.” 

Charlie’s boss crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was a short but powerful and well-respected officer in the police force but Charlie didn’t particularly like him. He had been a driving pressure in making her focus more on her career than her own family and if that wasn’t enough Simon had a bad habit of always siding with Angelo whenever she got into a disagreement with her ex-boyfriend on work matters. He had no respect for her family and he had made his opinion quite clear that he would prefer Angelo to be in charge of the Station. 

Refusing to work for the man that obviously hated the fact she had moved on from him and created a happy life for herself with Joey made Charlie even more determined to do the best job she could. She knew she would never be able to stand the idea of Angelo being her boss and she knew if she ever did make a mistake that could leave her demoted, she would rather leave the police force altogether than take orders from Angelo. Keeping the job she loved and making sure her boss could have no reason to replace her with her ex had been a key decision in focusing too much on her career than her family. 

And though she now knew which one was more important to her, Charlie was still determined not to let Angelo take away the job she loved. 

Simon cleared his throat, “Thought I’d make a surprise visit to see that everything’s running smoothly with my two best Sergeants back at the helm.” 

Angelo tapped his pen on his desk as he watched Charlie intently, “I’ve told Simon here that things…are going perfectly between us…and things couldn’t be any better…wouldn’t you agree, Senior Sergeant?” 

Charlie gritted her teeth, not wanting to make a scene in front of her boss, “What Angelo said.” 

Simon nodded gently, “And how’s that…family of yours, Buckton? Got them back eventually I hear.” 

Angelo sneered at Charlie without his boss’s knowledge at the thought of his ex-girlfriend being so convinced that Joey was her family and was convinced that Charlie’s earlier entrance into their office had proven that there was definitely ‘trouble in paradise’. Charlie saw the look on Angelo’s face and ignored him, “They’re really good. Things are…back on track for us.” 

“Long as they don’t interfere with your work than I’m glad to hear that,” Simon told her in a subtle halfhearted tone, then glancing at Angelo then back to Charlie, “Well now that’s sorted, there is another reason why I’ve come to the Bay. Senior Sergeant, what do you say you hand over any urgent reports that need doing today to Rosetta? You and I are gonna go get a coffee and have a bit of a chat.” 

Charlie frowned softly, “Um okay…what exactly do you want to talk about?” 

Simon smirked at her, “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Buckton…I’m about to offer you the opportunity…of a lifetime…” 

Charlie swallowed gently, unsure of what her boss could mean, “Ah…okay. Why don’t I go meet you outside by my car…? I’ll just run through…the stuff I need Sergeant Rosetta to do for me.” 

“Good work, Buckton,” Simon agreed as he strode past her out of the office, closing the door behind him. 

Angelo swiftly stood up and made his way over to his ex-girlfriend, ready to support her if indeed his interference the previous night had done what he had hoped. But as he reached her, the only thing he received was a violent and sharp slap to the side of his face from Charlie. 

“How dare you tell Joey about that kiss!? You didn’t know what I was going through when it happened…you had no right, Angelo,” Charlie yelled furiously. 

Angelo let the pain from the slap settle then without showing any remorse, “And of course I get the blame for this…you’ve got no one else to blame but yourself, Charlie…you know that. You should’ve told her…and considering how much time you spent begging me not to say anything to Joey because you wanted to be the one to tell her…naturally I assumed you’d done just that. You can’t blame me for this, Charlie.” 

Charlie gritted her teeth, but knew that as much as she hated her ex-boyfriend for telling her wife of their betrayal, Joey was struggling to deal with the fact she hadn’t being honest with her and had to find out from Angelo, “She shouldn’t have found out this way…” 

Angelo licked his lips, “You’re right…you should’ve been the one to tell her. So, does this mean…has she left you again?” 

Charlie shot him a glare, “You wish! We’re fine…” 

Angelo leered harshly, “Really…? After that furious entrance into the office and the slap to the face I just got handed…? You wouldn’t be so angry if things were ‘fine’ between you and lover girl.” 

Charlie’s glare weakened softly, “We will be fine. We’ve been through worse and we’ll get through this. By the end of the day things will be perfect between us…Joey will forgive me because she loves me and knows that I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right between us…you’ll see. And…if I find out that you…told Joey about the kiss on purpose in some…twisted way to cause problems for us then I’ll…” 

Angelo chuckled, “You don’t need me to cause problems in your relationship…you’ve got enough of your own to deal with I’m sure…starting with the fact you’re with the wrong person who--” 

Not wanting to listen to another one of Angelo’s rants about how he didn’t think Joey was good enough for her, Charlie swiftly slapped Angelo harshly once more before scowling at him and brushing past him angrily. 

Angelo watched as Charlie strode out of the office and stroked his chin gently. Undeterred by Charlie’s insistence that Joey had forgiven her for their kiss he whispered threateningly to Charlie’s retreating figure, “Or maybe you do still need me to cause problems…either way…you know I will…” 

A few hours later, Joey was sitting alone at her kitchen table. Looking at her watch, she shook her head sadly at the fact that Charlie hadn’t returned home for lunch as she had promised. 

Joey had been nervous about seeing Charlie as she was still unsure if she had forgiven her wife completely for betraying her. She understood that her wife hadn’t meant to fall into Angelo’s arms and she knew Charlie well enough to know she had been telling the truth about the kiss only lasting for a few seconds and not going any further. But she was still struggling to accept that Charlie hadn’t been honest about the kiss and hadn’t told her about it. 

Joey hoped that by sitting down properly with her wife the pair could get past their latest issue. She knew that the kiss had happened so long ago and holding onto the past had been one of the problems she always seemed to have when it came to all the issues her and Charlie had faced in their marriage. She knew that she had been selfish to leave Charlie alone the previous night and that she needed to make things right with her before it was too late. She hoped forgiving Charlie completely would help give her the confidence to stop doubting that loving Charlie wasn’t worth a bit of heartache every now and then. 

Running her hand through her hair, Joey was now confused as to why Charlie had stood her up. Though she hadn’t been there to hear her herself, Aden had informed her that Charlie had been desperate for them to have lunch together so they could talk and find a way past her betrayal. 

Joey stood up and grabbing her mobile she called Charlie’s mobile but soon got her voicemail. Not wanting to leave a message, Joey cancelled the call and dialed Charlie’s direct line at the Police Station. Once more getting Charlie’s answering machine, Joey thought about calling the Station’s normal line to see if Charlie had gotten caught up with work but the thought of Angelo answering the phone made her shudder. 

Throwing her mobile onto the kitchen table, Joey gave up waiting around for Charlie to show up and decided to do some housework and spend some time with her son to distract herself, while using the time to herself to deal with what she wanted to tell her wife when she did eventually show up. 

Several hours later, Charlie still hadn’t turned up at home and wasn’t answering her mobile. Joey was starting to get worried that Charlie wasn’t ready to talk to her despite being desperate to talk to her that morning. Also worried that something was wrong, Joey decided to go to the Station to see if Charlie would talk to her there. 

Dropping Riley back off at Aden’s and apologizing to her son for having to once more leave him in the care of her friends. Riley was becoming worried about his parents’ strange behaviour of keeping things from him but Joey insisted that everything was fine between her and Charlie. 

Arriving at the Station, Joey greeted Watson at the Reception Desk before heading to Charlie’s office. Taking a deep breath at the thought of having to see Angelo again after what had happened the previous night, she decided she just had to be prepared for anything he had to say to her. Besides she reasoned that anything he did say couldn’t be as worse as being told her wife had kissed him. 

Knocking on the office door before opening it Joey wasn’t surprised to find Angelo at his desk writing away furiously at some reports but was disappointed that her wife wasn’t there.  

Angelo turned to see who had walked into his office and was surprised to find that Joey was standing there. He had been hoping Charlie had returned from her meeting with their boss. Leaning back in his seat he smiled at Joey, “Well look who’s here. Here I thought it’d be a while before you’d show your face around here.” 

Joey held her head high, “Sorry to disappoint. I’m looking for Charlie, is she here?” Angelo smirked, “Not right now. And how are things between the pair of you? Charlie still trying to convince you that our kiss meant nothing?” 

Joey tried to ignore the image in her mind of her wife with Angelo, “Since you asked…we’re stronger than ever. We’re married, Angelo…a simple split-second kiss isn’t going to change that. And Charlie doesn’t need to convince me that the kiss meant nothing…I already know that. You mean nothing to Charlie…haven’t you figured that out yet?” 

Angelo ran his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to deny that Joey’s words affected him, “You keep believing that…you can’t change the truth…you’ll accept it one day. I doubt you’re anywhere near ‘stronger than ever’…you both look like you can’t bear the thought of being around one another.” 

Joey sighed, “If you’re done wasting your breath on commenting about my relationship which has nothing to do with you…do you mind telling me where my wife is? Charlie was supposed to come home for lunch and I can’t seem to get a hold of her on her mobile.” 

Angelo lent back further on his chair and placed his hands up against the back of his head, “Skipping out on a lunch date and ignoring your calls…things sure are perfectly fine between the pair of you, aren’t they?” 

Joey cross her arms in front of her chest, getting irritated by Charlie’s colleague and wondered how her wife could stand working with the man, “Yes well I figured she just got caught up at work with a busy case so I don’t take it personally that she missed coming home for lunch.” 

“Back at work for only a fortnight or so and you’re already concerned that she’s reverting back to her old self…that’s why you’re really here, isn’t it?” Angelo assumed happily. 

Joey glared at him, “I’m not concerned at all…Charlie knows her family is more important than being here…with you. So, are you gonna continue to waste my time with assumptions that you know Charlie better than me…or are you actually gonna tell me where she is?” 

Angelo chuckled, “But making truthful assumptions is just so much more fun. Though if you must know…the reason why Charlie’s been avoiding you…wow I’m sorry…I meant missed your lunch date and calls is ‘cause our boss made a surprise visit to the Bay today so she’s a little tied up today from having a meeting with him.” 

Joey nodded gently, “And this meeting…how long do you think it’ll be before she gets back here?” Angelo shrugged, “Charlie’s been gone all day…she should’ve been back hours ago…our boss returned from their meeting hours ago.” “Meaning what?” Joey asked confused. 

Angelo smirked once more, “Meaning Charlie’s probably off on her own…she’s got a lot of things to think about…my guess is that’s why she’s been ignoring your calls. She does that a lot doesn’t she? Keeps herself at a distance from you instead of leaning on you for support? Although you also seem to have that same habit whenever you need space away from her…to think about whether or not she’s worth the heartache you’re continually in by being with her…” 

Joey gritted her teeth, “What exactly is it that Charlie has to think about?” 

Angelo grinned gleefully, “Whether or not you’re worth giving up the biggest job opportunity Charlie’s ever gonna be offered…” 


	85. This Is Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie goes MIA and eventually does get in contact with Joey she's very dismissive. With Joey knowing that Charlie is wrestling with a job offer that she's been made by her boss and they still need to sort out the issue with Charlie kissing Angelo, Joey is left wondering why her wife is distancing herself from her and if she herself could be prepared to left her hometown for Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your support TOAMBS! I hope to start writing my next Chelly fic next week sometime! Need that Chelly inspo of their scenes together! Monday is so close! Haha I think I just have far too much time on my hands.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**  

Joey had driven down to the beach. Getting out of her car she walked down to the sandy beach. Having left the Police Station, Joey was left with a feeling of emptiness inside at the knowledge that Charlie had been offered what Angelo had described as the ‘biggest job opportunity.’ 

Whilst she didn’t want to trust Angelo’s word for it, and hated that he had once more told her something that was Charlie’s place to tell her, the fact that she couldn’t get a hold of her wife left Joey believing that Charlie had something she needed to decide upon…without her. 

Last time she had been at the Station, Angelo had told her that Charlie had kissed him a year back and now he had been the one to tell her what Charlie had been offered. He had refused to go into any detail on what the job offer had been, but Joey knew without a doubt that any promotion wouldn’t involve working in Summer Bay. 

Having not settled their differences completely after she had found out the truth about Charlie’s kiss with Angelo, Joey was panicking that Charlie might make an instant decision about her job offer without including her. 

When they had gotten back together two months ago Joey had made her wife promise that she would include her and discuss with her any job promotions that she could be offered and now Charlie was off on her own somewhere deciding whether she should take up the offer. 

Joey had called Charlie several times after she had left the Station but still her wife wasn’t answering. She was left feeling frustrated that her wife wasn’t ready to speak to her about this job opportunity which had seemingly come out of nowhere. They hadn’t even gotten past last nights’ issues and already they were suddenly thrown into another set of issues to deal with. 

As Joey walked slowly across the sandy beach, looking out to sea, she felt like the world was against them and doing everything possible to split them apart. 

Joey knew deep down as she stared out at the ocean that she didn’t want to leave the Bay. She’d grown up there and spent almost her entire life there. It’s where she’d met the love of her life and created the happy family she now had. She and Charlie had their own home there and the pair felt very much accepted in the community. The business she co-owned with her best friend was based out of the Bay and while she knew that she could take over the business management side of the trawler business from anywhere in the world and leave Aden and Geoff to handle the trawler work themselves, she was very hesitant to do so. 

Summer Bay was her home and the idea of leaving the coastal town for what she could only presume would be for the City didn’t sit well with her. 

But she knew deep down that Charlie craved success and achievement in her career. And a job promotion was the kind of thing she strived towards and had worked so hard for. A promotion would come with more security in her job, more than likely a bigger income that could help set the pair up to plan for the rest of their lives together and while Joey hated to admit it one of the bonuses would be that the pair would no longer have to deal with Angelo on a regular basis. 

Joey closed her eyes and wondered if she could sacrifice all the things, she loved about living in the Bay for her wife. She could feel it in her heart that Charlie was struggling with the decision alone otherwise the pair would be sitting down and deciding together what they should do. 

Joey regretted leaving Charlie alone the previous night. She hated the thought of Charlie thinking that she wasn’t willing to forgive her for her mistake and while she was still confused over trusting her wife completely so soon after finding out about her lie, she knew she could never leave her over one simple mistake. Sighing she just wished she could find a way to tell Charlie that. 

Taking her phone out of her pocket as she continued walking along the beach she decided to try and get a hold of her wife one more time. 

Joey was almost surprised when Charlie picked up this time, “Hey.” 

Joey bit her lip, “Hey, Charlie it’s me…I’ve tried calling you…” 

Charlie ran her tongue over her teeth, “Yeah I know…sorry I’ve been really busy today with some…work stuff.” 

Joey shoved her hand in her jeans pocket, “Yeah…I just went to the Station ‘cause I couldn’t get a hold of you to find out why you missed lunch…and I found out--” 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to skip out on lunch. I completely forget…you’d think I would’ve remembered after last night but…I’m sorry I know it was important that we talk about things,” Charlie interrupted to apologize. 

Joey smiled shyly, “It’s okay…I shouldn’t have left last night after what happened or…at the very least I should’ve come home this morning. It doesn’t matter now but I do still want to talk to you about this Charlie…and about…look can you meet me at home and we can have dinner together?” 

Charlie paused for a moment, “Um…I’m kinda busy at the moment, Jo, with…some work stuff I need to…sort out. I’m not sure when I’ll actually be home tonight.” 

Joey frowned, “Yeah well this stuff you have to sort out…it’s just I saw Ang--” 

“Joey, I’m sorry but I really have to go,” Charlie interrupted again, “I promise we’ll talk about everything later tonight okay. Bye.” 

Joey gritted her teeth when she heard the dial tone in her ear. Shoving her phone back in her pocket Joey ran her hand through her hair. Kicking her feet at the sand, Joey sighed heavily at her wife’s avoidance of wanting to talk to her and was left feeling like Charlie wasn’t ready to talk to her. 

Joey hadn’t even had the chance to explain that she knew about the job offer Charlie had been given and that she wanted to help her wife decide what to do. Instead Charlie had shut her out on her decisions about her career and Joey prayed that Charlie wasn’t considering taking the job if she truly believed that her young wife couldn’t forgive her for her mistake. 

Looking ahead of her, Joey realized she was heading in the direction of the Wharf and wanting to clear her mind of all her problems she decided she’d go sit on the edge of her trawler boat. Feeling like the fresh air would help her work out if she could consider leaving her home town if the offer Charlie had been made was truly the ‘biggest job opportunity’ as Angelo had insisted it was. 

Reaching the Wharf, Joey trudged along the wooden floor boards sullenly but paused when she looked up ahead and saw a figure walking across the main deck of her trawler boat. Knowing Aden was watching her son and not believing that Geoff would be out there all alone, Joey hurried down the Wharf to find out who was hanging around her boat. 

“Hey! Who are you…?” Joey yelled out as she got to the end of the Wharf then recognizing the figure, she creased her eyebrows, “Charlie? What the hell are you doing out here?” 

Charlie didn’t look up at her wife as she lit a match and placed the fire onto a candle wick. Placing the candle down on a table she’d set up on the middle of the decking, Charlie looked up slowly, “Well I was trying to get this dinner set up for you before you came here…guess I should’ve expected you’d find me here sooner than I wanted.” 

Joey raised her eyebrows as she noticed the table and chairs Charlie was standing next to, “I don’t…you said on the phone you were too busy to come home for dinner.” 

Charlie nodded as she lent down to light another candle, “Yes I was busy setting up dinner for us here. Sorry about being so…dismissive on the phone…but I knew it was the only way to get you to come down here without…me having to actually…ask you.” 

Joey stared at her wife, “Huh? You’re really not making much sense to me you know that.” 

Charlie smiled calmly as she looked back up at Joey, “This is your place. You come here whenever things are getting tough and you need to think about things. Figured I’d borrow it as I’ve been doing some thinking today. So, I knew you’d end up here…if I just avoided your calls and acted dismissive when I did speak to you…I knew that’d end up bringing you here…I was right.” 

Joey pursed her lips, “So, you…wanted me to be worried about you avoiding me…just so I’d come here and you could surprise me with dinner?” 

Charlie swallowed gently, “Yeah…sorry about that. I just really wanted us to have some time alone to talk about things after…after you found out about…I figured this being your place and all…this would be a good start. I know you well enough to know you’d come here to think about things so I thought I’d wait so you could find me here.” 

“What if I didn’t figure it out and come here to think about things?” Joey asked. 

Charlie smiled, “Well you’re here now…doesn’t that tell you something?” 

Joey rolled her eyes, “I hate that you know me so well…or I guess I kinda love it.” 

Charlie nodded knowingly, “I kinda love it too. Though you got here a little earlier than I thought you would…I’ve only just started cooking dinner…so maybe we should talk first about everything.” 

“Don’t leave me,” Joey suddenly blurted out. 


	86. What I Want Next…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having set up an evening of romance for Joey, Charlie has done so because she wants to talk to Joey about some life-changing news she has for her wife. Has Charlie really decided that she wants to take a new job offer away from the Bay? Why did this job offer come out of nowhere for Charlie?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**  

Charlie was taken aback, “What do you mean leave you?” 

Joey bit her lip, “I was at the Station before and I spoke to Angelo…again…really regretting bumping into him all the time. He told me you’ve been offered a big job opportunity…and that you’d be considering leaving me.” 

“Joey, I--” Charlie started to reply but was cut off. 

“Please don’t leave me,” Joey pleaded, “I don’t know where this job is or how good it really is but if you’ve had to spend all day thinking about taking it… I’ve spent the last hour since I found out about it trying to imagine leaving the Bay…but I can’t do it. This is where our life is and where I always pictured us spending our lives together. Maybe that’s just selfish of me…but I want my life to be here in the town I grew up in and met the woman I love. 

And I do still love you…the kiss with Angelo…it still hurts but it doesn’t make me love you any less. I know I told you last night that I don’t trust you…but I do. I trust you and love you, Charlie. I love you too much to hold this against you and I won’t give up on you. I don’t ever want to give up on you. I’m not just saying all this because I don’t want you to think that I can’t get over it so that you have to take this promotion and leave me--” 

“I turned it down,” Charlie suddenly yelled out. 

Joey’s eyes widened, “Wait…what?” 

Charlie took a deep breath, “The job offer…I turned it down.” 

Joey blinked gently, “But I thought…Angelo said that this was the biggest job opportunity you’d ever be offered and that there was no way I was worth turning it down.” 

Charlie nodded, “Yeah it was the biggest opportunity I’ll ever get…but it was also at least six months away from my family…so I turned it down. Angelo was wrong about one thing…you are worth it.” 

Joey smiled shyly, “But if it’s only six months…we can go with you. I’ve changed my mind…if this is what you want, we can leave the Bay. I don’t want to be the reason for you sacrificing your career.” 

Charlie shook her head as she looked up at Joey who was still standing on the Wharf, “There wouldn’t be much point…I’d be too busy working all the time and wouldn’t have any time to spend with you. It’s a Training Program…one of the best in the country and I’d be working with some of the best Detectives and Officers around so I can get better at my job and then look into moving up the ranks at a better Station afterwards. They only offer it to a few dozen Officers every year…I don’t have a clue how my name even came up for it…it’s not something I’ve looked at getting signed up for. It’s a fully paid scholarship but it’s also totally full-on and I wouldn’t be around to support my family at all…I’m not sacrificing my career for you…by taking it I’d be sacrificing you for my career…and I won’t do that.” 

Joey’s heart beat faster at Charlie’s decision, “Are you sure? Because if you really want this…we can wait for you. You wouldn’t be leaving us for your career…we know you’d be coming home for us. We’ve been through a lot…six months apart wouldn’t be the end for us. I know we could survive it.” 

Charlie licked her lips, “I know we could too…but I can’t do it. I can’t be away from my family for that long. I love you both too much to do that to either of you. Last night was hell for me without you and I know that you had every right to have some space after finding out I lied to you…six months without you will kill me.” 

Joey sighed, “Charlie, if you think that you need to turn down this offer just to make up for lying to me about your kiss with Angelo…” 

Joey trailed off when Charlie stepped forwards around the table and held out her hand. Joey smiled shyly as she stepped out onto the trawler and took Charlie’s hand. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey’s waist and kissed her gently. 

Breaking apart, Charlie smiled, “This isn’t about Angelo. This is about us…I can’t stand the idea of being away from you that long. I don’t want to miss six months of my son’s life. I don’t want to leave our home either…we’ve built our lives here together…and I want us to grow old here. No job in the world is worth losing all that.” 

Joey pressed their foreheads together, “Are you sure?” 

Charlie held her wife tightly, “I spent all of about ten seconds thinking it over…before I told my boss there was no way in the world, I was gonna leave my family.” 

Joey blushed, “But you’ve been gone from the Station all day…and you said you’d been here most of the day thinking?” 

Charlie nodded, “It was more about thinking about that I had made the right choice by turning down the offer. Wondering what my life could be like without you and Riley…and it’s not something I ever want to live through again. I’ll never leave you…either of you. And I’m so sorry for not telling you about my kiss with Angelo…I just wanted to forget it ever happened…I didn’t want you to be so disappointed in me that I could do that do you.” 

“It’s okay,” Joey replied calmly, “I forgive you. I’d never be disappointed in you…I love you okay…no matter what. I just…hope you can forgive me…” 

“What for?” Charlie whispered in concern. 

Joey shook her head, “For breaking my promise…I made a promise to you that I would never doubt you and that I would always support you. I’m an idiot for taking off last night and not believing that my love for you is all I need to get through anything. We promised each other we would make changes in our relationship and always sort through our problems together. Yes, you may have lied…but I did worse by letting my insecurities takeover and instead of dealing with them…I walked out on you again…you had every right to wonder if I’d come back…” 

“Shush,” Charlie hushed her calmly, “Of course, I knew you’d come back…I never doubted that for a second. You’re right that we promised we would always talk to each other about our problems or any insecurities but sometimes not talking about it and taking some time to process things is the best thing we can do. If we knew how to handle every situation or problem, we’d never have them in the first place. Life is full of challenges and as long as I’m challenging them with you…then my life will be perfect. I’m not perfect…I nearly destroyed our marriage over a pathetic kiss…but you make me believe that I can change and be the woman you fell in love with. I love you, Joey, you have to know that I would go through anything and do anything to prove that to you.” 

Joey sobbed gently, “I love you so much too. We’ve learnt so much from our past failures as individual people and gaining the strength through everything we have to face together to change ourselves only means we’re gonna get through anything…and all we have to look forward to is spending our lives together.” 

Charlie nodded towards the dinner table, “Then maybe we should start with dinner tonight.” 

An hour later the happy couple had finished their meal that Charlie had prepared and were now standing on the main deck together. Charlie had brought along her I-Pod and had put on some music for the pair to dance to. Wrapping their arms around one another, Joey lent her head against the crook of Charlie’s neck. 

Charlie smiled at the feeling of her wife back in her arms and that pair had gotten past any issues resulting from Angelo’s interference's. Joey looked back up at Charlie and kissed her softly, “What are you thinking about?” 

Charlie blushed shyly, “Uh…it’s nothing.” 

Joey raised her eyebrow, unafraid of Charlie’s nervousness, “As much as I love dancing with you here…I feel like there’s been something else you’ve been wanting to say all night.” 

Charlie’s cheeks turned redder at the fact Joey knew her so well, “It’s nothing really. You’ll think I’m crazy and now is so not the time for us to be discussing this…seriously just ignore me and I’ll subtlety find a more appropriate time to even consider this much later on in our future and think about bringing it up.” 

Joey squeezed Charlie comfortingly, “Charlie, I love you…and I already think you’re crazy…in a hopeless romantic kinda way…so if there’s something you want to talk to me about…there’s no point waiting because you don’t think it’s the right time. We’re dancing in each other’s arms…what could be a more perfect time?” 

Swaying softly against her wife to the music, Charlie kissed her wife, “Okay…well I guess there is something I’ve been waiting for the right moment to talk to you about…and um…it hasn’t been just today that I’ve been thinking about it. I don’t want you to think that this is something that I’ve just realized today and want to jump straight into without thinking it through or that it’s a reaction to once more convince you how sorry I am for hurting you these past few days. I’ve been thinking about it pretty much since we got back together two months ago…but I’ve been a bit nervous about asking you. 

With everything today…turning down this job offer…maybe there was more to me not wanting to be apart from my family…it really made me think about my future with you…and what I want next…which is what I wanted to…you know discuss it with you…put it down on the table as something we could look into…I don’t want you to say yes or rush in to agree for my sake and don’t think for a second I will love you any less if this isn’t something you think we’re ready for at this stage of our lives…or even something that you want at all…this is a big…‘we both need to take our time’ life decision we need to make together…” 

Biting her lip anxiously, Joey asked simply, “What do you want next?” 

Charlie slipped a few strands of Joey’s hair behind her ear as she stared deeply into her brown eyes, “I want to have a baby…I want us to have another child together…” 

As Angelo continued working at his desk at the Station his mobile rang. 

“Angelo Rosetta,” he answered firmly. “Angelo, mate its Simon,” his boss responded. Angelo smiled confidently, “Hey Simon, I’ve been waiting for your call. Sorry I was busy with some witness Interviews when you got back here earlier this arvo. Watson told me you had some news for me…so is it done?” 

Simon shook his head, “Sorry, Angelo…she turned it down.” 

Angelo lent forwards and ran his hand through his receding hair, “What?! You owe me and you promised that you could offer Charlie a job opportunity that she would never turn down.” 

Simon sighed, “Yeah and I did exactly that…but she turned it down anyway. Said she refused to be away from her family for such a long time…that she loved them more than anything in the world…including her career. What exactly is the issue with you two? Why did you want Charlie sent away for six months anyway? If you two can’t work together then I need to know what the problem is!” 

“There’s no problem…I just thought Charlie would be a perfect candidate for the Training Program and I knew you could use your power and get her in. After all…it’d benefit us in the end if we could have her come back and work for us with all the extra training and professionalism that she could bring to her career,” Angelo lied convincingly. 

Simon nodded, “Well I’m sorry, buddy. Charlie insisted there was no way she was prepared to leave her family no matter what. Look I’ve gotta go so I’ll catch ya next time I’m in town.” 

Angelo hung up the phone and slammed the mobile down onto his desk. Clenching his fist at the thought that Charlie hadn’t done as he had assumed and taken the offer made Angelo’s blood boil. Though the thought of being away from the woman he loved for that long pained him, he was concentrating on the damage it would do to Charlie’s marriage…and he knew he could always find a way to get his boss to get himself accepted into the Program along with Charlie. 

_Six months away together working hard…_ Angelo was positive he could win her back in that time…but with Charlie refusing to leave her family he’d have to think of another way to tear them apart… 


	87. Ticking Very Loudly Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to have another child and wants Joey to raise another child with her together. Are they anywhere near ready for this life-changing decision having only recently reconciled? How will Joey react to Charlie's decision? Is there another #BabyJarlie in their future?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**  

Charlie and Joey were lying in one another’s arms in the cabin below the trawler’s main deck. Joey had thrown a light rug over their bodies as they calmly cuddled up to one another on the small lounge chair that the pair had just made love to one another passionately on. 

Charlie was lying back against the lounge with Joey curled up against her. Charlie’s arms were wrapped around Joey’s waist and she pressed her lips against Joey’s shoulder, “I love you.” 

Joey smiled shyly, “I love you too. So, was this your plan all along? Nice dinner, some dancing then bring me down here to have your way with me?” 

Charlie giggled, “Well I was banking on the first two…the last one was just a bonus. So how are you feeling?” 

Joey entangled their hands, “Very calm and relaxed…I always feel this way after making love to you.” 

Charlie nodded calmly, “So…um…you know you kinda never answered my question…” 

Joey craned her neck to stare up at her wife, “About whether or not…I want us to have another child together.” 

Charlie blushed, “Yeah you kinda just…went all quiet and continued dancing with me. So…did I completely freak you out?” 

Joey breathed deeply, “Well I’ll admit…it came out of left field. Is this really what you want?” 

Charlie’s lips curled into a smile, “It is…it’s not something I just thought about today. Like I said…it’s kinda been on my mind for a while now. I’ve just been too nervous to tell you about it until I decided that this is definitely what I want.” 

Joey closed her eyes and relaxed against her wife’s body, “So, is this part of the reason why you turned down the training program…? It would mean we would have to put off having another child for a while?” 

Charlie nodded, “Yeah…although it’d be more like give up on the idea entirely if I took off for six months. The whole idea of the program would be to help me get better training and become a Detective. If I wanted to, I can take the normal test most Officers take for the position but the training course pretty much guarantees I’ll be trained to be a fully qualified Detective and would guarantee me a job in one of the best Stations in the City. Sure, I could come back here but I’ll be continually pushed by ‘the higher powers’ to make use of the skills learnt at the Training Program at a Station more equipped for my position as a Detective. It’s not just for six months, it’d be uprooting our lives after that by settling into a new job and a new life for us away from the Bay…that’s no way to have another child after that. So, yes…I did turn down the offer because…having another child is something I really want.” 

“And I’m assuming that when you say that you want to have another child…do you mean that you want to carry the child this time?” Joey asked softly. 

Charlie kissed the top of Joey’s head, “Yeah I really do. I know that last time we decided that you would carry our child because I was still…kinda traumatized over the idea from what I went through with carrying and giving birth to Ruby…I never told you this…but when you were pregnant with Riley…I got a little jealous. I realized that I did want to enjoy the whole pregnancy experience again. That didn’t happen with Ruby…I don’t really remember much about being pregnant with her…I don’t even remember how I gave birth to her. I was dealing with my pain over…what had happened. I didn’t have a moment where I simply got to enjoy being pregnant. And I want to have that feeling…before time runs out on me.” 

Joey raised her eyebrow, “Before time runs out?” 

Charlie blushed, “I have this little thing called a ‘biological clock’ and it’s ticking very loudly right now telling me if I don’t think about having a child soon…I won’t be able to.” 

Joey scoffed, “Charlie, you are not that old!” 

“Well the ticking clock tends to disagree with you,” Charlie joked, “But seriously…if this is something, we’re going to do…why wait for me to just get older? It’ll only cause more problems…I mean unless I’m already too old as it is…” 

Joey giggled, “You are seriously worried about this? Being too old to have another child?” 

“What if I am?” Charlie whispered; her eyes filled with fear at the thought. 

Joey untangled Charlie’s hands and quietly rolled over so now she was lying on top of Charlie. Shifting the rug so it still covered both their bodies, Joey stared down at Charlie, “You really want this, don’t you?” 

“Yeah…I really do,” Charlie confessed. 

Joey kissed Charlie softly, “Then let’s do it…let’s have another child together.” 

Charlie lent down and passionately kissed her wife while sliding her hand up and down Joey’s back. 

Joey pulled out of the kiss giggling, “You do realize that we can’t actually make a baby this way?” 

Charlie chuckled then pouted, “I know. It’s not fair that we can’t do it the old-fashioned way and create a child from our love…so are you sure about this? Just…I thought you might be panicking about whether or not this is the right time for us, whether we can afford it, whether or not this could be risking my life…” 

Joey smiled down at Charlie, “This is something you really want…I can see it in your eyes how happy you are just talking about having a child and getting to experience pregnancy the way you’re meant to. I can’t believe I didn’t actually realize it was something you’ve been considering…I vowed to spend my life making you happy and stand by you so that’s what I plan on doing. And even though you only just brought it up…this is really something I want too. 

I know that now is absolutely the perfect time for us to consider having another child. You and I are stronger than ever…and another child will only deepen our bond with one another. I’m not worried for a second that this could be risking your life. You promised me you’d never leave me ‘til we’re all old and die in one another’s arms and I intend on making you keep that promise. Besides we have good Doctors in this town that will take care of you. I’ll admit…I am a little worried that we can’t afford this…but I’ve always had issues with money. When I grew up…we barely had any money and that made life very hard to get by…I just never wanted my…our children to have to go through that.” 

Charlie reached her hand up and pushed some strands of Joey’s hair behind her ear, “I kinda guessed that was why you’ve always been very careful with financial decisions. You never told me but I had a feeling that was the reason why. I know you’ve had some troubles with your business over the last few years and had to sell half of it to Aden to keep yourself afloat when you were living separately from me. I wish I had of known about the struggles ‘cause I would’ve helped you out…even though we kinda couldn’t have a conversation without fighting with each other. Your business is doing well now and it’s getting stronger. 

If I am able to carry this baby, I’d probably have to start on desk duty immediately just to be safe but I think I’d be right to continue working up until I’m six to seven months pregnant. I still have a tonne of holiday pay owing to me so trust me that would see us through to probably just after I give birth. I’d probably need to take at the least six months off to enjoy being a new parent all over again but I’m sure we can get by during that time. We can extend out our mortgage if that will give us some relief. None of that really matters when what we want is another child together. And if we do get into some financial problems…we’ll deal with it together.” 

Joey rested her head against Charlie’s shoulder, “You’re right. You always make me feel safe and protected and we’ll do everything to make our child feel the same way. But um…do you think we should ask Riley first before we…get you all knocked up?” 

Charlie chewed on her lip thoughtfully, “I’m not sure. For starters we’re not even sure that I can get pregnant so maybe we should see a Doctor before we go ahead and tell him. At the end of the day it’s not exactly up to him. I’m sure he’ll be like every normal kid and get jealous of the new baby but I’m sure once he gets over that phase, he’ll enjoy being an older brother. You know Ruby went through that whole phase when we had Ry.” 

Joey giggled, “Yeah she was pretty silly being jealous of him. Lucky, she got over it pretty quickly and accepted that she loved being the big sister. I’m sure Riley will be fine with it. But since we’re only just talking about it now maybe we should wait to tell him later on like when we’re sure this is something that can happen for us.” 

“Agreed,” Charlie whispered, “So maybe…when we have some spare time over the next couple days…we should go see Rachel and see if I can even get pregnant. Or I guess we can see Kaitlyn…if you trust her.” 

Joey closed her eyes, “I do trust her and I’m sure she would be keen to help us. I can call her tomorrow morning and see when she can see us. Although before we do see her…maybe we should think about…who we want to help us. You know as in the guy.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, “Oh…I hadn’t actually thought about that part yet.” 

Joey chuckled, “That’s only like a pretty important part of the process, Charlz.” 

Charlie sighed, “Guess you’re right. So, what are your thoughts?” 

Joey paused for a moment, “Well my first instinct would I guess be…Aden. He helped us before and we know that we can trust him that he wouldn’t try to interfere in our child’s life. He loves Riley but he knows that he’s not his parent…although I guess things have changed for him right now. Nicole’s pregnant so he’s trying to get ready for his own child. Ry’s with him and Nicole now and the pair absolutely love babysitting him now as it’s really starting to prepare them for when their child is born. Maybe he’s not in the same place to be able to help us again.” 

Charlie nodded, “I’ll admit that I have at times being jealous of him but it was mainly because you were turning to him with your problems. Now that things have changed and I know that you can come to me whenever you’re worried about anything…I don’t have any reason to be jealous of him. If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have Riley so I shouldn’t be jealous just ‘cause he is related to him. You are right that things have changed for him and now that he is actually gonna be a Dad so we should respect that he might not be willing to help us again. I guess one of the reasons I would like him to help us would be…you know…then this child would also be related to Riley by blood…since I’d be carrying our child…it’d just be nice to know that Riley’s sibling would be biologically related to him.” 

“That’s a good point,” Joey agreed, “It would be nice for the pair of them to have the same genes. Though it would be fine if that’s not possible. The baby would still be ours and be Riley’s brother or sister regardless. Would there be anyone else you would consider asking? Geoff maybe?” 

Charlie scoffed, “As much as I trust Geoff and think he’s a part of our family…something tells me Ruby would have a major issue with her fiancé technically impregnating her mother.” 

Joey laughed softly, “Okay…well that rules him out for sure…that would be pretty twisted when you think about it. There are plenty of other guys we can ask…but if Aden isn’t an option maybe we should just look into random samples the hospital has. Either way…perhaps we should ask Aden what he thinks before we go see Kaitlyn. That way we’ll know what we’re likely to be doing on the…guy side of things.” 

“Then we’ll speak to him and Nicole tomorrow before we organize going to the Doctors,” Charlie decided. 

Joey raised her head and stared down at Charlie, “Well I did tell Aden that I would pick up Ry tonight…so we could always…try and ask them tonight. If you’re sure this is what you what, of course.” 

Charlie ran her hand gently down Joey’s back, “It is…I didn’t expect all this to happen so quickly but…it feels right. We’ll see what the pair of them say and take it from there. So…um what time exactly did you tell them you’d pick up Riley?” 

Joey turned away and looked at the clock on the wall of the cabin, “Hmm…’bout an hour or so from now.” 

Charlie smirked at her wife naughtily, “You know…we kinda just made a huge life-changing decision here tonight…we should celebrate…” 

Joey matched Charlie’s look, “I think you’re right…we should definitely celebrate deciding to have another child together…do you have anything in mind that we can do?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Charlie whispered as she lent up and caught Joey’s lips passionately while slipping her hand down her wife’s body… 


	88. Life Just Can’t Get Any Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey have made the decision to look into having another baby. They approach Aden and Nicole about the possibility of Aden helping them out again. Is Aden in a whole different place in his life now and will he help them extend their family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - thanks again for your lovely feedback! Appreciate your support so much!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**  

Later that evening, having enjoyed some romantic passion together, Charlie and Joey had walked hand in hand down the beach back to Joey’s car before driving over to Aden and Nicole’s apartment. 

Reaching the apartment, Joey killed the engine and smiled shyly at Charlie. Reading her thoughts, Charlie lent over and brushed her lips against Joey’s, “Thank you.” 

Joey pressed their foreheads together, “There’s nothing to thank me for. This is what I want too okay. We always hoped we could one day have another child together…so I’m glad we’re gonna make it happen now. I think this really is the right time for us to be doing this. I love you so much and can’t wait for us to be raising another child together.” 

Charlie kissed her softly, “I love you too.” 

Charlie took Joey’s hand in her own as they walked up to the apartment. “I’m kinda nervous about this,” Charlie admitted. 

Joey squeezed her hand, “Don’t be…we’ve made the right choice by deciding to have another child now. This is exactly the right thing for us to concentrate on at this point in our lives…after all the troubles we’ve had this will help us strengthen our relationship with each other.” 

Charlie smiled softly, “I know…but what if Aden and Nicole say no? Maybe this isn’t the right time for them and we’re asking too much from them. Are you sure this is even the right time for us to be asking them anyway…? I mean we only just decided that we want to have another child several hours ago so maybe we should just…sleep on it and think about it for the next couple days until we’re sure this is the right thing for us.” 

Joey turned to face Charlie and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, “Breathe Charlie…breathe. You’re just nervous ‘cause this is kinda a huge decision for us. If you want, we can take some time out to think about this before we ask Aden if he’ll help us. We don’t have to do this right away if you’re not ready.” 

Charlie kissed Joey softly on the forehead, “Sorry I am nervous…just a part of me can’t believe this is happening. We’ve been through so much…not just the last year but the past few days as well with…Angelo unintentionally…or maybe even intentionally…causing problems for us. I’m just glad that this is what we’ve got to look forward to in our future.” 

Joey grinned, “I’m not worried about Angelo. Even if he is trying to intentionally drive a wedge between us…there’s nothing he can do that will ruin this for us. We’re gonna have another child together…he can’t ruin that. Although I gotta say…if you’re this nervous about just asking Aden to help us…what are you gonna be like if…when you’re pregnant?” 

Charlie blushed, “Hmm…probably be a bundle of nerves every single day panicking that something’s gonna go wrong or I’ll do something wrong and we won’t have a beautiful healthy baby.” 

Joey hugged Charlie tenderly, “And despite that…I think I’m gonna enjoy every single day by your side.” 

Smiling shyly the pair stood at the front door and while Charlie stood behind Joey wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, Joey knocked on the door. 

Aden opened the door and grinned as he saw the pair happily together, “Hey. So, I see things are back to normal for you two.” Joey smiled and looked back up at Charlie, “Yeah they certainly are.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear it…you two don’t deserve a repeat of last year,” Aden replied softly, “So, you just here to collect your rug rat of a son? He’s upstairs sleeping as it was getting late if you want to go up and get him.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrow, “Rug rat huh? Well I can’t wait until you have your own little rug rat to raise every single moment of the day.” 

Aden chuckled, “Okay good point. Though I kinda can’t wait either. You girls wanta come in?” Joey nodded, “Sure…though we were kinda hoping we could sit down and have a cup of coffee and talk to you and Nicole before we take Ry home.” Aden shrugged, “Sure…what’s up?” 

A few minutes later Charlie and Joey were sitting side by side on the couch while Nicole was curled up comfortably on the chair. Aden brought in a tray of drinks and passed them around. Sitting himself on the edge of Nicole’s chair, Aden wrapped his arm around his girlfriends’ shoulder. 

Aden stared at the couple who appeared anxious, “So, everything okay with you two?” Charlie nodded, “Yes, Joey’s forgiven me…for being a total moron and lying about the whole…kiss thing with Angelo.” Joey took her wife’s hand, “Just as long as it doesn’t happen again.” Charlie scoffed, “Trust me…it won’t.” 

Nicole smiled at them, “I’m glad you two can work through something like that without ruining your relationship. So, what brings you girls here to talk to us?” 

Joey chewed on her lip, “Just…checking everything’s going okay with you two. Last night I kinda…was pretty upset and didn’t really see how you’re going. You two excited about becoming parents?” 

Aden grinned, “Ecstatic! It’s only been several weeks and it’s still sinking in but we’re really looking forward to having our own child. Plus, I kinda…officially proposed to Nicole just this afternoon so we’re gonna get married soon.” 

Charlie smiled in surprise, “Congratulations!” Joey jumped up and wrapped her arms around her two friends, “Oh my God that’s so great! Congrats you two deserve to have the best wedding ever!” 

Aden grinned as Joey finally disentangled herself from the pair and sat back next to Charlie where she immediately cuddled up to her wife, “Yeah well it’s not gonna be a huge wedding. We just want the people closest to us there so we won’t be inviting the entire Bay. We’ve got better things to spend a whole bunch of money on and our impending parenthood is one of them. This one here wouldn’t even let me buy her an engagement ring.” 

Joey raised her eyebrow at Nicole, “Well who’d have thought Nicole Franklin…soon to be Nicole Jefferies…wouldn’t be fussed over something like an engagement ring.” 

Nicole shrugged, “Yeah well it’s just a ring and I think the wedding rings are the more important ones. Aden’s right, there are other important things to spend money on so we’re just gonna have a nice small wedding. It’s what we want.” 

“Well if you need any help planning for your big day let us know, okay?” Charlie offered the pair. Aden smiled, “Well I will certainly have plenty of work to palm off onto my Best Man…or Best Woman as it is.” Joey laughed, “Is that your way of asking me to be your Best Woman?” Aden nodded, “What do you say? Want to stand by my side and support me on my big day…make sure I don’t make an idiot of myself?” 

Joey wriggled her eyebrow, “That’s pretty much a full-time job.” “Hey…no fair,” Aden whined. Chuckling, Joey replied, “Well I’d be honoured to be there for you.” “Thanks, Jo,” Aden whispered. 

“Oh, I haven’t told Ruby yet that Aden proposed so if you don’t mind keeping quiet and I’ll tell her tomorrow that I want her to be my Maid of Honour,” Nicole told the pair. 

Charlie nodded, “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. I know she’s just getting stuck into her own wedding plans with Geoff but from the sounds of it they’ll be having a fairly long engagement as they probably won’t be getting married until early to mid-next year. So, I’m sure she’ll have plenty of time to help you plan your wedding if you guys plan on getting married soon.” 

Aden nudged Nicole gently, and Nicole smiled, “Um…well since Aden’s already stolen Joey to the guy’s team…Charlie would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?” Charlie blushed softly, knowing that she and Nicole had never being extremely close friends but felt like Nicole was making a big effort to make her feel included, “Sure that’d be nice. Thanks!” 

Aden kissed the top of Nicole’s head, then looked back over at the couple, “So, now that we’ve got that sorted…what brings you lovely ladies here to talk to us tonight?” 

Charlie and Joey gazed at each other and blushed deeply. 

Aden shook his head, “C’mon out with it. I’ve never seen you two so nervous before.” 

Charlie nodded at Joey to tell their friends. Joey bit her lip, “Well ah…we kinda also have some news. We were kinda talking tonight and I’ve forgiven Charlie for lying to me. It hurts but, in the end…I think it made us stronger as a couple to know that we could get through this together. And ah…Charlie was kinda given a job offer today but it would’ve taken her away from us for at least half a year so…she turned it down. Part of the reason she didn’t want to take it is because…” 

Charlie took a deep breath and held Joey’s hand, “I kinda…well I told Joey that since we got back together, I’ve been thinking about the possibility of…having another child…and Joey wants the same thing…so we’re gonna try and have another child together.” 

After various rounds of congratulations from the newly engaged pair, Joey kissed Charlie softly, “It kinda came as a surprise but…it’s really something that we both want to happen for us.” 

Aden nodded, “I think you’re definitely making the right choice. It’s cool that you two can plan when that can happen for you…obviously. You two are already great parents so I have no doubt that you’ll be fantastic parents the second time round. Seems like you two are certainly past any problems you had earlier today and this is definitely something you can both look forward to focusing on for your future together.” 

Charlie smiled, “We’re still trying to get used to the idea ourselves but…we really can’t wait to be parents again. It is something that we can look forward to together…and I’m kinda keen to…carry the baby myself this time. We know we’ve only been back together for several months now but this is something we both want. Obviously, we haven’t even had time to…see if it’ll even be possible for me to carry another child. I know there could be complications after what I went through with Ruby…and I’ll have to have a caesarian but we’re both hoping it’ll still be possible for me to have another child.” 

“Well after everything you’ve been through…I’m pretty sure there’s only good things ahead in your future together so I have no doubt this will happen for you,” Aden told them. 

Joey cleared her throat, “So…that kinda…brings us to why we’re here. This is all kinda sudden and we haven’t really talked about many of the details but we’d like this to happen as soon as possible. We’re just completely sure this is what we want to do. We probably won’t be telling Riley until we’re sure it’ll be possible for Charlie to get pregnant. And well we have discussed a few things and…we were sort of…wanting to know if you’ll…help us again.” 

Aden nodded in understanding, “Oh.” 

Joey gripped Charlie’s hand tighter, “Um…but we totally understand if you can’t. I mean this took us by surprise that this is what we really want and we’re not even sure if it’s possible so we’re trying not to think too far ahead of things but one thing we do agree on is…you make a great unofficial Dad. We understand that we’re probably asking a lot from you both because this doesn’t just involve Aden…it’s about all of us here. It was a huge decision for you to help us before with Riley and we get that back then you two had only just started dating and now this time is different ‘cause you’re about to get married and you’re expecting your own child too. 

So it’s probably not a good time for you to even consider helping us…it’s just we got talking and we know that we can both trust you completely and with Charlie carrying the baby this time it’d just be really nice for our second child to share the same father as Riley so they’d be true siblings. And yes, that doesn’t really matter in the big scheme of things because regardless of who is the baby’s biological father, he or she will still be our child and still be Riley’s brother or sister and--” 

Aden raised his eyebrow at Joey’s rant then held up his hand, “Jo, slow down okay? Yes, this is quite different this time around. I understand how important this is to you girls. You don’t need to give me a list of why I’d be the best candidate…I mean I am pretty great and all…I know that you want this as badly as I can’t wait to be a real father to mine and Nicole’s child…so I’ll help you…ahem…I mean if that’s okay with you, Nic?” 

Nicole wrapped her arm around Aden’s waist, “Who am I to get in between two friends becoming parents again? It’s fine with me. We all know that you two will be raising the baby and Aden’s just…doing his part. Besides there’s no reason for him to get slightly jealous of his biological child being raised by you girls when he’ll have his own child to take care of. And you know what…I’m kinda totally freaking out about this whole pregnancy thing so it’d be nice to have a friend who’s also pregnant at the same time to…freak out with me.” 

“I’ll be sure to be doing that,” Charlie told her confidently. 

“So, you guys are really okay with helping us have another child again?” Joey asked anxiously. 

Aden grinned, “Of course. You girls are amazing parents and if I can help make that happen again it’s the least I can do. I dunno exactly how long the process will take once you check if Charlie can carry the child…but Nicole’s right, it’ll be good to have someone close to her going through the same thing at a similar time. Leah’s been giving us heaps of advice but it’s been sixteen odd years since she was pregnant and I’m sure having someone else to freak out with can only be a good thing. Plus, if Charlie can get pregnant in the next couple months our two kids can grow up together with Riley being the big brother to both of them.” 

Charlie cleared her throat, “That’d be nice for our children to all grow up together.” 

Aden winked at Charlie, “So ah Charlie…gotta ask…any chance you and I will make this baby the old-fashioned way?” 

A resounding “No!” came from all three women and Nicole smacked her fiancé on the arm while Charlie and Joey both glared at him. 

Aden rubbed his arm, “I was kidding…I mean as hot as you are Charlie…you’re just not my type.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Good thing…you’re not my type either.” 

Joey shook her head at Aden’s mischievousness and grinned up at Charlie, “Well now that’s settled…we won’t be doing this the old-fashioned way.” 

Aden stood up from the edge of his seat, “Well since none of you ladies are amused by my jokes, I propose I go find us a bottle of champagne to celebrate both our news! I know you girls came here to pick up Ry but he’s sleeping and a quick glass of bubbly before you go home is definitely in order. Nicole and I are engaged and you two are gonna have another baby together…life just can’t get any better, can it?” 

Happily enjoying their evening together after spending the previous one confused and alone, Charlie and Joey both agreed to celebrate with their friends over a glass of champagne before they took their sleeping son home together. 


	89. You’re Psychotically Crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angelo confronts Kaitlyn about continuing his vendetta to split up Charlie from Joey to win her back, Kaitlyn fucks up majorly in attempting to reason with Angelo that Charlie and Joey will never be broken apart. Angelo learns too much that he shouldn't need to know and he comes up with his darkest most reprehensible decision yet. How bad can it get for Charlie?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**  

_Late September 2015 - Several Days Later_  

Kaitlyn was in her office at the hospital placing some patient files away in her cabinet. Sitting back down at her desk she started shutting down her computer for the day and picking up her hand bag she rummaged through it for her car keys. 

Angelo startled her as he stood at her office door, “Hey, Princess. You look good!” 

Kaitlyn glanced up at him, “What do you want?” 

“You know a ‘hello’ would be a better greeting,” Angelo told her smarmily. 

Kaitlyn couldn’t help but shudder, “Yeah well I wasn’t expecting you here. I told you when you called that I was busy tonight so couldn’t meet you at my place and if you don’t mind, I’m running late as it is so whatever it is you want will have to wait until tomorrow.” 

Angelo shook his head, “Yeah well it can’t wait.” 

Kaitlyn breathed deeply, “I told you on the phone an hour ago that I have someplace to be tonight. That doesn’t give you the right to just turn up here.” 

Angelo closed the door behind him and without Kaitlyn’s permission he sat down in one of the chairs opposite her, “About to go out on a date with Watson, were you? Sorry to interrupt that but you know…I really don’t give a stuff about your budding new relationship. And hey I couldn’t come to yours as you said you’d be having ‘company’ at your place and you refused to come to my apartment so I figured I should just come here.” 

“You shouldn’t be here anyway. I don’t want people to see us together otherwise they’ll start getting suspicious,” Kaitlyn told him. 

Putting his hands together and staring darkly at her, Angelo whispered grimly, “Please as if anyone in this pathetic town will get suspicious of our…connection. Besides if anyone walks in here now you can just tell them I’m your patient…I’m sure you’re smart enough to vague up an excuse as to what could be wrong with me.” 

“I’ve already told you there’s something wrong with you…you’re psychotically crazy!” Kaitlyn challenged. 

“Touché,” Angelo whispered, “I’m not crazy…I know what I want and I’ll do anything to get Charlie back.” 

Kaitlyn sighed impatiently, “Angelo, can you just get on with whatever it is you came here for? Georgie’s meeting me at my place in half an hour for dinner tonight and I’m barely gonna have time to decide what to cook for her by the time I get home.” 

Angelo glanced up at her, “Still lying to your girlfriend about what you’re really in town for. I can see your relationship with her going far. And you know I’m not so sure I want to make this a quick visit if all your concerned about is getting home to your girlfriend so you can get her into bed tonight…you gay girls disgust me!” 

Kaitlyn fixed him with an icy glare, “My relationship with her is none of your business. And what makes you think you don’t disgust us ten times worse? Just because your ex-girlfriend is gay doesn’t mean you can take out your frustrations on the rest of us.” 

Angelo clenched his jaw, “Charlie is not gay! Charlie’s just…confused as Joey keeps giving her the attention, she believes she needs. Joey’s got her wrapped around her little finger.” 

Kaitlyn shook her head, “You really have no idea what they’re relationship is like do you? You’re so twisted and think you know everything about Charlie when you don’t. So, if you came here to try and get me to seduce Joey again…forget it…it’s not gonna work.” 

Angelo ran his hand through his hair, “Actually I think we’ve moved past that. No point clinging to that plan as sadly Joey isn’t as unfaithful as I’d pegged her to be.” 

Kaitlyn shrugged, “Then in that case if I’m no use to you why are you even still talking to me?” 

“’Cause you’re still gonna help me break them apart,” Angelo whispered, “If you can’t find a way to get back with Joey then that’s fine. I still have plenty of other things you can help me do. And I’ve been going over the things the past few days and I think I’ve worked out an interesting way to come between them. Not to say this will break them apart but there’s sure gonna be trouble ahead for them that could be damaging to their marriage. So, I’m gonna need you to--” 

“Angelo!” Kaitlyn interrupted forcefully, then whispered, “It’s over…you’re not gonna get her back…” 

“And why is that?” Angelo demanded. 

Kaitlyn ran her hand through her wavy blonde hair, “’Cause after your last little stunt of trying to get Charlie sent away from the Bay…which Joey told me about today and don’t tell me for a second that you didn’t have a single part in…Charlie and Joey aren’t going to be breaking up anytime soon.” 

“Yeah well with what I’ve got planned for them next I wouldn’t be so sure,” Angelo asserted. 

Kaitlyn closed her eyes for a moment, “Charlie and Joey came in here today to talk to me and--” 

“Wait! Is Charlie sick? I don’t care about patient confidentially. I have to know if Charlie’s sick!” Angelo pleaded desperately. 

Kaitlyn gulped at the sight of pure desperation and devastation etched in Angelo’s eyes at the thought that Charlie could have a medical problem. Though she hated to admit it knowing that he was psychotically obsessed with Charlie she could feel how concerned he was for her. 

Kaitlyn shook her head, “No, it’s nothing like that. Charlie’s fine and so is Joey…not that you bothered to even consider her. Look just trust me when I say that the pair of them are planning quite the opposite of ending their relationship.” 

Angelo lent forwards towards her, “What makes you so sure? I know we haven’t gotten as far as I thought we would’ve by this stage but these niggling doubts that they’re having are going to compound and--” 

Without thinking about the repercussions, Kaitlyn blurted out, “They want to have another child together!” 

Angelo’s face fell, “What?!” 

Cursing herself for being stupid enough to reveal the couple’s secret to none other than the man trying to break them apart, Kaitlyn swallowed deeply, “They’re committed to one another, Angelo…they’re planning on raising another child together…it’s over…you’ll never get her back. You need to move on.” 

Angelo angrily gripped the edge of the chair he was sitting in, “What is this…? Some kind of joke?” 

Kaitlyn shook her head, “They came to see me about getting pregnant with another baby. I ran some tests but…this is what they want and so far, the tests are fine. They’re gonna have another child together…you need to end your vendetta to win Charlie back. It’s bad enough thinking about what this could do to Riley but to another child as well…” 

Angelo ran his tongue over his top lip, “So, this is…Joey’s way of trapping Charlie back into their marriage? Of course, it is…they were married less than a few weeks before she talked Charlie into having a child together and now, here they are again not a few weeks into their re-marriage and Joey’s convincing Charlie that she should get pregnant with another baby that’ll trap Charlie even deeper into her marriage.” 

Kaitlyn stared at him in utter loathing, “Joey’s not the one who suggested it…Charlie did. Charlie’s the one who’s keen to have another child and commit her future to Joey and their family. Joey’s completely supportive and wants the same thing…but Charlie’s the one who wants to get pregnant. Joey’s not carrying their child this time…Charlie is.” 

Angelo abruptly stood up but continued staring furiously at the young Doctor, “So, Charlie wants to have a baby…? That’s good right…normal? Doesn’t mean she needs a relationship with Joey for that. I always wanted Charlie to settle down with me and have a family together. So, we go ahead with our plans to break them up and when I get Charlie back, she’ll be even more willing to have a child with me than I thought she would.” 

Kaitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose, “It’s not just that Charlie wants to have another baby…she wants to raise the child with Joey – her wife! When are you gonna understand that Charlie hates you? She would have to lose her mind before she would ever go back to you.” 

Angelo ignored Kaitlyn’s comments, “How is Charlie planning on getting pregnant? Just some random sperm donation?” 

Kaitlyn bit her tongue and refused to answer his questions. She knew she had already revealed too much and was risking her job if Charlie or Joey ever found out what Angelo knew so decided she couldn’t tell him anymore of the girls’ confidential visit. 

Angelo balled his hand into a fist at Kaitlyn’s silence, “Wait…don’t tell me they’re planning on using that little twerp Aden Jefferies as their child’s biological father like last time!” 

“How did you even know…that…?” Kaitlyn trailed off as she realized once more, she’d told him too much information. 

Angelo chuckled, “Well I didn’t know for sure until just now. Riley’s the spitting image of Joey but he has Aden’s eyes…it wasn’t that hard to figure out. No wonder Charlie was always jealous of him…probably afraid that Aden could swoop in at any moment and take away her son and wife. I wonder why Aden never did…it must kill him to know that Charlie’s raising his son.” 

“No, actually Aden’s man enough to understand that Riley is Charlie and Joey’s son. He’s a good guy and that’s why the pair trusts him never to overstep his bounds when it comes to them raising Riley,” Kaitlyn told him. 

Angelo ran his tongue over his lips thoughtfully, “You know what…? This is good…Charlie wanting to get pregnant and using that lunk head, Aden, as their donor…this could actually work in our favour and be the last straw that’ll finally break her and Joey apart…” 

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow, “What? Do you seriously not understand what I’m telling you? Charlie and Joey are having another child together which they plan on raising together…for the next twenty plus years. They’re committed to one another, Angelo…how could this possibly help you win her back?” 

Angelo stared down at her, “’Cause you’re gonna help them…you’re gonna impregnate Charlie…and then it won’t be long before Charlie’s back in my arms where she belongs…so we can raise our own family the way we were meant to…” 

Kaitlyn frowned confused, “But why would Charlie getting pregnant make her leave Joey and lead her back to you to raise her child?” 

Angelo grinned evilly, “’Cause when you impregnate Charlie…you’re not gonna use Aden’s sperm donation…you’re gonna use mine!” 

Kaitlyn’s jaw dropped at the seriousness in Angelo’s plan, “Are you fucking crazy!?!?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - Jane the Virgin vibes indeed, you're onto it all. Will Angelo be able to force Kaitlyn's hand to do so?


	90. Trapped In An Impossible Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to deal with Angelo's dark and incomprehensible decision to get Charlie pregnant with his child, Kaitlyn finds herself turning to Watson for advice. Without been able to disclose just how much of a psycho Angelo is or what she's really caught up in, can Watson help give Kaitlyn some clarity in how to deal with her situation? We flash forward to see where Charlie and Joey are in their pregnancy journey. What has Kaitlyn decided to do?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety**  

Half an hour later Kaitlyn’s mind was spinning as she walked up to her apartment. The young Doctor was struggling to deal with the situation she had found herself in. 

Kaitlyn knew it was her own fault that she’d ended up been blackmailed by the town’s ‘respected’ Sergeant to help him break up Charlie and Joey. When she’d first found out of his intentions, she never realized how far he would go to get Charlie back. 

Kaitlyn had felt bad enough getting into a relationship with Joey, knowing full well her friend was still in love with her wife, Charlie, but after the day’s events Kaitlyn couldn’t even think how she could live with herself if Angelo forced her into his next idea. 

Kaitlyn had been overjoyed for the married couple when they announced that they wanted to have another child together and was happy to help them conceive another baby with the help of their friend, Aden. 

But now Kaitlyn felt sick to her stomach. She knew she’d made a mistake when she’d let slip to Angelo about the couple’s plans. She just wanted him to finally accept that Charlie had no intentions of leaving Joey but instead, Angelo, had turned it around on her and threatened her to do the most horrible thing in the world – get Charlie pregnant with his child. 

The thought of betraying her friends to that extent as part of Angelo’s psychotic plan made Kaitlyn wish she had never come back to Summer Bay. After been told of Angelo’s snap-decision that he wanted her to swap the sperm donation used to his own, Kaitlyn had argued relentlessly with the cop about how his obsession with Charlie was beyond the realms of seeking treatment for but Angelo had had his arguments as to why she would help him. She knew she didn’t have any evidence of Angelo’s plans so the thought of reporting him to the police, his colleagues, seemed pointless. 

Kaitlyn knew there was no stopping him and while she wished the only thing left for her to do was to leave town silently to stop him from destroying Charlie’s pregnancy, she knew deep down that he would still find a way without her help. It was in her hands to find a way to stop Angelo from his sickening plan to get Charlie to carry his baby but she knew she needed some time to figure out how she could stop him that wouldn’t end up with Angelo going on another psychotic rampage to destroy more lives. 

As Kaitlyn reached her apartment, she was surprised to find Watson leaning against the wall next to her front door. Kaitlyn closed her eyes as she realized that dealing with Angelo’s latest idea had made her forget the pair of them were having dinner that night. 

“Hey,” Kaitlyn whispered softly. Watson smiled unconvincingly, “You don’t look like you were expecting to see me…you forgot I was coming over tonight for dinner, didn’t you?” Kaitlyn stood in front of her girlfriend, “No, I remembered we were hanging out tonight…I just…had like the worst day in my life and…I temporarily forgot for a moment.” 

Watson frowned at the sadness in Kaitlyn’s voice, and instinctively pulled her girlfriend into a hug, “I’m sorry you had such a bad day. If you’re not up for it…we can get together another time.” Kaitlyn tightened her grip on Watson, “I’m glad you’re here. I just want to forget about today and you’re exactly the person who can help me do that. Although…I did forget that I was supposed to cook us dinner and I don’t even know what I’ve got in my fridge…” 

Watson smiled as she pulled out of the hug and held up her hand displaying a plastic bag with several containers of Chinese food inside, “Already covered. I kinda noticed last time I was here that you don’t have a lot of food in your fridge or cupboards…I wasn’t checking up on you that was just when I offered to get us another glass of wine to drink…I was kinda surprised when you offered to cook. No offence but you don’t look like the kinda person who has time to cook all the time so I was hoping you wouldn’t be offended if I brought us some Chinese food to eat tonight.” 

Kaitlyn brushed her lips against Watson’s softly, “I’m not offended…’cause yeah, I’m not much of a cook. Plus, I do happen to know that I’ve got some beers in the fridge this time so…Chinese food, beer and you is pretty much what I need to take my mind off the awful day I’ve had.” 

Watson nodded as she took Kaitlyn’s hand and let her girlfriend lead her into her apartment. 

Half an hour later the pair were curled up on the couch finishing off their meal and drinking their beers. Kaitlyn stared at her girlfriend, feeling an enormous amount of guilt that Watson didn’t know the kind of person she really was, “Have you ever…felt like you’re trapped in an impossible situation you can’t get out of?” 

Watson raised her eyebrow, “God I hope that’s not your way of leading into breaking up with me!” 

Kaitlyn lent forwards and kissed Watson gently before resting her head on Watson’s shoulder, “It’s not…I know we haven’t known each other very long but…I feel like there’s something real between us.” “Yeah I feel it too,” Watson whispered. Kaitlyn closed her eyes, “You’re about the one good thing in my life right now.” 

Watson frowned, “That can’t be true. You’ve got an awesome job saving people’s lives and I know firsthand what an amazing feeling that can give you. You have some great friends’ now that everyone can see that you’re not here to come in between the Bay’s golden couple they’re been a lot more accepting of you…prejudice that they can be for having anything against you just for dating Joey but everybody always wanted to see her back with Charlie. And this is a pretty awesome apartment! You’ve got a lot of great things going for you…so why do you feel like you don’t or that you’re trapped?” 

Kaitlyn bit her tongue, wishing she had the courage to tell her girlfriend about what she’d really been up to behind her back and what her Superior, Angelo, was really like, “I just…feel trapped…like I’m never going to escape my past.” 

Watson stared down at her, “You never talk about your past you know that…I’ve told you a bit about my history and family but you never tell me about your own.” “Not much to tell,” Kaitlyn dismissed. Watson sighed, “You sound like there’s something you’re running from…when you say you’re never going to escape your past. You can tell me…I’m not being a cop now if it’s anything like that…I’m just being your girlfriend so if there’s any way I can help…let me.” 

Kaitlyn cursed herself for letting her defenses down and trying to talk to her girlfriend in the first place. 

_How could she ever understand what I’ve done?_  

“I can’t…not yet,” Kaitlyn told her quietly. Watson nodded, “Okay…if you’re not ready…I’ll be here for you when you are.” 

“Thanks…I will,” Kaitlyn promised, trying not to imagine the look of disappointment and disgust on her girlfriends’ face if she told her the reason, she was brought back to Summer Bay by Angelo. 

Watson reached out and entangled Kaitlyn’s hand as she replied to Kaitlyn’s original question, “If I was trapped in an impossible situation, I didn’t believe I could get out of…I’d do whatever it took to get out. I’m a cop so I know sometimes people get hurt in the process of trying to get out of bad situations but in the end…you have to trust your instincts. If you know how to get out of the situation…then you do what it takes to get out. Dealing with the consequences of getting out of the situation is better than being trapped in the situation forever. That’s just…my opinion. I don’t know if it’ll help.” 

Kaitlyn squeezed Watson’s hand, trying to feel comforted by Watson’s advice but silently prayed that she knew how to get out of the mess that had left her feeling trapped for having to betray everyone around her. 

_Six Months Later – Early April 2016_  

Joey was happily cooking breakfast in the kitchen and singing softly to herself. Charlie walked into the kitchen and yawned gently but the sight of her wife made her smile. Walking up behind Joey, Charlie surprised her when she wrapped her arms around Joey’s waist. 

Joey immediately dropped the utensil she was using to scramble their eggs, and turned around in their embrace. “Morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling this morning?” Joey asked brightly. “Little queasy but any day with you makes up for it,” Charlie admitted. 

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck and pulled her into a hug, “Do you feel like breakfast this morning or do you want to wait a while to see how you feel?” Charlie relished the feeling of having her wife in her arms, “I’ll have a small breakfast. Hopefully I can keep it down. Why didn’t you remind me how bad morning sickness can be when I told you I wanted to have a baby?” 

Joey pulled out of their hug and pressed her lips against Charlie’s before bending down and gently kissing Charlie’s stomach, “And good morning to you too Baby Jarlie! Your Mama C is a grump in the mornings sometimes, isn’t she?” 

Charlie pouted as Joey stood back up and they wrapped their arms around one another’s waists. Though pretending to be upset at her wife for calling her a ‘grump’ to their unborn child, secretly Charlie was falling more and more in love with her wife every day for the way she handled her pregnancy and their impending parenthood again. Everything that Joey did for them and the way she supported her even through the downsides of morning sickness made Charlie feel completely loved and she knew that they had made the right decision to have another child together. 

Charlie brushed her lips against Joey’s, “Don’t you go telling our baby that I’m a grump. Besides you sure have your grumpy mornings too, thank you very much.” Joey slipped her hand to Charlie’s stomach, “You’ll soon learn your Mama C is a very bad liar, Baby Jarlie.” 

Joey turned back to the stove but enjoyed the feeling of Charlie wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin on her shoulder, “We need to start thinking about names for our baby instead of calling him or her ‘Baby Jarlie’ all the time.” “It’s on the ‘To Do List’,” Joey grinned. 

Charlie kissed her wife on the shoulder, “Can you believe that today is our eight-month anniversary of getting back together?” Joey chuckled, “How many anniversaries can we celebrate? I love how since we got back together you make a big deal out of every single month that seems to fly by. But you know we already celebrated our sixth wedding anniversary in February and then our seven-year anniversary of being together is coming up in September. How many more anniversaries do we need?” 

Charlie smiled, “Well there’s also the anniversary of us renewing our wedding vows in August.” Joey grinned as she continued scrambling the eggs, “That’s just too many anniversaries for me to remember…I think we’ll just have to start celebrating every day!” 

Charlie squeezed Joey tighter, “I like the sound of that! Have I told you today how much I love you?” “You did actually,” Joey smirked, “You were talking in your sleep again this morning when I woke up and talking about how much you love me.” Charlie laughed, “Liar! And even if it was true…everything I would’ve said would’ve been the truth ‘cause I do love you!” 

Joey arched her head and kissed Charlie on the cheek, “I love you too! The last eight months have been some of the best in my life but the last three to four months have been even better than that.” “I know! Can you believe that I’ve been pregnant for just over three months now and that today we’re going to the hospital for another checkup?” Charlie exclaimed excitably. 

Joey entangled her free hand with Charlie’s, “Not at all. But if today’s appointment goes well…that means we’re in the clear of any of the major problems that we could’ve faced and we can start telling everybody that we’re having another baby together.” Charlie grinned, “You have no idea how hard this has been not to tell anyone.” 

“Yeah I do,” Joey told her, “It’s so hard keeping this big secret. I mean so quite a few people do know…Ruby, Geoff, Aden, Nicole, Kaitlyn and Watson…but I still can’t wait to tell everybody else. Leah keeps asking me why I have this ridiculous smile on my face every time I see her at the Diner.” Charlie stroked her hand down Joey’s hair, “Oh and don’t forget I had to tell my boss why I was resigning myself back to desk duty only.” 

Joey sighed, “Least you didn’t have to tell Angelo why you never go out on patrol anymore.” Charlie nodded, “Yeah well I don’t plan on telling him anyway. He can find out on his own. I’m sure if today goes well and we can start telling people he’ll know by the end of the day. Maybe this will finally get it through his head that you and I are gonna be together for the rest of our lives.” 

Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand, “Let’s just forget about him. We’ve got plenty more things to look forward to with our future together including this amazing baby you’re carrying. And I cannot wait until tonight…finally we’ll get to tell Riley you’re pregnant.” 

Charlie smiled, “I know…I can’t wait to tell him either. I know we should’ve told him ages ago but we wanted to make sure that I could even get pregnant let alone carry this baby past the first few important months. Though I have no doubt that he’ll totally be excited about having a little brother or sister by the end of the year.” 

Joey nodded, “He is really enthusiastic about Nicole being seven months pregnant now. He loved it when Aden told him he can be like their child’s big brother…I mean technically he is…but he’s looking forward to it. Since the wedding three months ago, Aden’s been very busy taking care of Nicole and getting prepared for being a parent so he hasn’t had as much time for Riley as they would both like and it makes Ry feel like Aden’s not…leaving him out of his life or anything. I think he’ll be over the moon to know he actually will be becoming a big brother.” 

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey’s shoulder, “Well if it all goes well, we’ll sit him down tonight and tell him. Wow I still can’t believe how much has changed in a year.” “This year has definitely been a hundred times better than the start of last year and something tells me it’ll only get better,” Joey told her happily. “I think you’re right,” Charlie agreed, “C’mon let’s get ready for our Doctors’ appointment.” 

Several hours later Charlie and Joey were at the hospital. In one of the examination rooms, Charlie was lying down on one of the tables and Joey was standing next to her holding her hand. 

Pressing her lips against Charlie’s forehead, Joey smiled, “You nervous, darling?” Charlie grinned up at her, “A little yeah…but I feel a lot better with you here. I love how supportive you’ve been and how you make sure never to miss an appointment for us.” Joey squeezed her hand, “Yeah well I look forward to these appointments as much as you do. It’s cool to see our child.” 

Kaitlyn sighed gently as she entered the room. Smiling shyly, she observed the closeness of the couple and could sense how strong their feelings for one another were. Over the past few months she’d gotten incredibly close to the pair as she had helped them arrange for Charlie to get pregnant and she’d seen firsthand how secure the pair now were in their marriage. 

Clearing her throat, she smiled at the pair, Kaitlyn greeted them, “How you girls doing today?” Charlie glanced at her, “Nervous but excited.” “What she said,” Joey agreed. Kaitlyn grinned more confidently, “There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’ll just do an ultrasound first and take some blood for a couple tests. I should be able to get some of the results for you soon if you don’t mind hanging around for a little while. So, the pair of you are sure that you still don’t want to know the sex of your baby?” 

Charlie and Joey both nodded and Charlie replied, “We like surprises. We might change our mind closer to the due date when we start setting up and painting Ruby’s old room as the nursery but I’m sure we’ll just settle on a neutral colour so we can be surprised when I give birth to our child.” 

Kaitlyn nodded at the pair, “Sounds like a good idea to me. Okay, Charlie, I’ll get you to lie back a little more and raise your shirt a little and we’ll get this ultrasound started.” 

An hour later Joey was walking down the hospital hallway from the cafeteria. Waiting in Kaitlyn’s office for the Doctor to return with the preliminary results from the tests Kaitlyn had taken was taking its toll on Charlie so Joey had offered to go get them some lunch. 

Joey smiled at the thought of how worried Charlie was about the pregnancy. It was impossible to find a way to calm Charlie down but she still loved been by her side convincing her that nothing would go wrong with their child. 

Deciding to head to the Nurse’s Desk to see if they could check how long Kaitlyn would be, Joey halted for a moment when she saw three nurses huddled together whispering to one another. 

Joey frowned but couldn’t help but overhear them. 

“You’re kidding me? So, that’s why I was called into work on my day off?” the shortest of the nurses exclaimed. “Yep Sarah got suspended without pay today so we’re understaffed,” the oldest replied. “But why’d she get suspended? What’s she been accused of? She’s always so good at her job,” the first nurse questioned. The other two glanced at each other awkwardly knowing they shouldn’t spread the news around the hospital in case it got around town. 

“Is it that serious?” the first nurse asked worriedly. 

Sighing gently the third nurse gave in, “Okay but you’re not supposed to know and if anyone asks, we weren’t the ones who told you. The Doctors and our Superiors want to sort it out with the family involved first before news gets spread around town. Apparently…one of the Doctors made a report stating that they believe there was a mix-up during a pregnancy insemination. The Doctor hasn’t been officially spoken to about it but Sarah’s been questioned over an incident and so far, she’s saying that none of what she’s been accused of is true. 

Sarah was the nurse on hand during the insemination procedure which was done three months ago…and the Doctor filed a report stating that she was handed an unlabeled sperm sample by Sarah when impregnating the women so the Doctor wasn’t sure if the correct sperm donation was used. The Doctor asked Sarah to verify it was the right sample but found out after Sarah had come back and verified it and she’d impregnated the woman that Sarah never checked with the Sperm Bank. The Doctor was too afraid to come forward until now as she was afraid of getting the blame but…” 

The first nurse gasped softly, “So, there’s a pregnant woman out there that may be carrying someone else’s baby?” 

“And that’s only half of it…” the oldest nurse confessed, “When the Doctor found out from the Sperm Bank that Sarah had lied to her about verifying she had the right sample that she’d just impregnated the woman with, she got them to pull out the correct test tube sample that was due to be used and while it was empty so was the tube next to it. So, the Doctor doesn’t know which one was used for her patient and since this procedure is only very rarely done at a small hospital like ours... And though there was no notes stating who the other sample was going to and as it was a fresh sample that had yet to be officially catalogued under a reference number by the staff the donors’ name was written on the empty tube clear as day…” 

“And…?” the first nurse pushed. 

“The donation was made from that awful, pig-headed cop that works over at Yabbie Creek…you know…’Cop Killer’ Rosetta!” the third nursed exclaimed, “Can you believe it? That poor woman…she doesn’t even know it yet but she could be carrying that miserable cop’s child instead of the man she believes is her child’s biological child…how anyone could be expected to raise a child with a biological father like Rosetta is beyond me?” 

Joey took a few steps back away from the nurses before they caught her eavesdropping and when she was out of their line of sight, she collapsed against the closest wall to her. 

Joey felt her heart constrict at what she had overheard… 

_Pregnancy insemination…three months ago…Sarah was the name of Charlie’s nurse…’Cop Killer’ Rosetta…_  

_OMFG!_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn couldn't possibly done so...could she...?


	91. I Don’t Want To Know This…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey confronts Kaitlyn over what she has discovered. Has Kaitlyn seriously betrayed her friends in the most indescribable way in favour of Angelo? How will Joey react? Will she tell Charlie or try to keep her wife from learning what she knows?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-One**  

Joey’s head was spinning and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Leaning against the wall for support, Joey glanced up the hallway and saw Kaitlyn walking towards her. Feeling confused and angry about what she’d just overheard the nurses tell each other, Joey wanted answers and she prayed she was only overreacting and that nothing was wrong. 

As Kaitlyn approached her, Joey strode confidently to meet her and without a word she grabbed Kaitlyn by the arm and yanked her furiously into the closest office which luckily was empty. Slamming the door shut behind them, Joey shoved Kaitlyn forcefully against the wall. 

Kaitlyn frowned at Joey’s action, “Geez, Jo, what’s up?” 

Joey dropped Kaitlyn’s arm harshly, “You tell me!” 

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” 

Joey stared at her angrily, “I’m talking about the fact that I just overheard some nurses talking about their colleague who got suspended today. Apparently…she was suspended ‘cause of some mix up with a sperm sample for a women who was inseminated several months ago…tell me I’m over-reacting and jumping to conclusions…tell me that you’re not the Doctor who filed the report against the nurse…tell me this has nothing to do with Charlie!” 

Kaitlyn turned away from Joey wide-eyed so Joey couldn’t see the look on her face. Swallowing deeply, Kaitlyn ran her hand through her hair. 

_That son of a bitch…Angelo! Is that what he was doing the other day when I caught him in my office messing around on my computer…? He said he was just here trying to force me to tell Charlie and Joey about what I did…so that the pair of them would split up when they realized they couldn’t raise his child together… But instead he probably filed this report as if it was from me to force the truth to come out anyway…that son of a bitch set me up!_  

_I can’t believe this is happening…I did everything to try and talk him out of it. I thought it had worked until he turned up on the day of Charlie’s insemination…cornered me in the lab and forced me to take his sample to use so I would get Charlie pregnant with his child instead of Aden’s. How could I let him do this to them…?_  

_And now Joey’s about to find out…there’s no way of getting out of this…_  

_God help me I was trying to put this off as long as possible…I knew it would happen sooner or later…when I had to begin dealing with the consequences of my betrayal…_  

Kaitlyn turned back to Joey, and nervously stuttered, “Joey…I…this…” 

Joey collapsed back against a wall, “How is this happening to us?” 

“What…um…what exactly did you overhear?” Kaitlyn asked weakly. 

Joey felt tears brimming her eyes, “That the Doctor…and everyone they’re not sure exactly which sample was used…and that the baby’s father could biologically be…Angelo’s. Please…you have to tell me this has nothing to do with Charlie…I can’t…I can’t deal with this…Angelo could be our baby’s father.” 

Kaitlyn reached forward and tried to hold Joey up, but her friend pushed her away. Kaitlyn gritted her teeth at the fact that Angelo had made it clear in the report that there was only a possible mix-up. While it might be enough to save her job for her part in the procedure, it was enough to drive Charlie and Joey crazy with the uncertainty of if he was the father. Not knowing if the father was Aden or Angelo was what Angelo was banking on to ‘cause problems between the married couple and Kaitlyn wished she had the strength to tell Joey the truth so the uncertainty was eliminated. _But the truth could only lead to more questions about Angelo’s involvement._  

“I’m sorry…you shouldn’t have found out this way,” Kaitlyn whispered, “I’ve been trying to…find the right time to…I wasn’t sure you would want to know…” 

Joey found her entire body shaking gently, “I don’t want to know this…I don’t want to know any of this! This is…too much to deal with. Angelo could be…” 

“Could be,” Kaitlyn repeated gently trying to convince Joey not to fall apart, “He could be…we don’t know for sure. There’s still a good chance nothing went wrong and…Aden’s the father.” 

“You don’t know that,” Joey whispered, “Of course it will end up being Angelo’s…that’s just our luck. Nothing ever goes right for us…we can’t even have a child together without Angelo getting in the way.” 

Kaitlyn lent forward and stroked Joey’s hair out of her face, “Joey…there’s only a small chance. We don’t really know that…the nurse did anything wrong. She could’ve just dropped the other sample and didn’t want to tell anyone and gave me the right one. Joey, things do go your way otherwise Charlie and you wouldn’t be together. Please don’t torture yourself by thinking that what the other nurses said was true. They shouldn’t have been talking about it in the first place.” 

Joey closed her eyes, “How can I not torture myself over this? Angelo…you don’t know what he’s like. I can sense it sometimes…he’ll do anything to get Charlie back. I’ve tried to ignore it ‘cause I know that Charlie loves me but…it’s like he’s always there over my shoulder waiting for me to leave her again so he can win her back. You’d think he’d learned from last time when I left her…Charlie didn’t fall back into his arms like he probably wanted. 

I know it’s only a small chance…and we don’t know for sure…people make mistakes…I’ve made a fair share of my own but…of all the people in the world…how is it possible that the other sample could be Angelo’s? I could accept anyone one else…I mean we didn’t think Aden would be willing to help us so…we talked about using a random sperm donor. We were fine with the idea of raising a child no matter who they were biologically related to…but it didn’t mean we were fine with this! How am I supposed to live not knowing? Is there a way to…find out…for sure?” 

Kaitlyn nodded softly her guilt overtaking her, “There is…but it’s risky…too risky to the baby at this stage. You’d be better off waiting…until the baby’s born.” 

Joey struggled to breathe, her emotions over what she’d discovered were weighing heavily on her, “But that’s six months’ away…how can I live for six months’ not knowing if the child Charlie’s carrying could be…his?” 

Kaitlyn clenched her jaw at the knowledge that Joey’s reaction was precisely what Angelo had set them up for. The uncertainty was gonna be unbearable for the pair. Unless she told them. And found a way to struggle if there were questions raised over Angelo’s premeditated connection when they knew. 

Joey’s eyes blinked violently, “Oh God…Charlie? How the hell am I gonna tell her about this? This is gonna destroy her!” 

Kaitlyn looked away from her friend, unable to watch the pain on her face that she was responsible for, “It’s okay, Joey…just breathe…if you can’t…I can explain it to her. I never wanted you girls to find out…that’s why I kept my suspicions to myself. I thought you’d be better off not knowing…but the guilt got to me and I knew you had a right to know. I’d just hoped the…hospital could’ve…sorted it out officially before…you were told. If the hospital concluded there was nothing wrong you never needed to know…I was trying to save you from that. I know you might not…want my help but…we can both help Charlie deal with this…unless you really think knowing this could really stress her out and…maybe she’s better off not knowing.” 

Joey shook her head, “I can’t lie to her. She’s my wife…I promised never to lie to her…even if I wanted to…she’d know something was wrong. Look at me…I can’t even begin to understand how this is happening…Charlie’s gonna know straight away that I’m hiding something if I don’t tell her. The idea of hiding something so big like this…there’s no way I can survive this without her support…but knowing she could be carrying Angelo’s child…it’s gonna tear her apart…what am I supposed to do?” 

Ten minutes later, Kaitlyn had managed to calm Joey down enough so they could both go and see Charlie. Joey was still angry and confused over finding out that there could have been such a serious mistake made during Charlie’s insemination and the ramifications of the child she and Charlie planned to raise together being biologically Angelo’s was only just beginning to hit her. 

While the guilt was overwhelming Kaitlyn heavily the young Doctor was desperate to tell Joey the truth about her and Angelo’s involvement in Charlie’s pregnancy but was terrified of what Angelo could do to them all when he found out. She knew her betrayal was gonna hurt the people she cared about and was unsure of the extent of the consequences from her betrayal. 

Joey had decided that she needed to tell Charlie the truth about the revelations and as much as she didn’t want to lie to her at all she knew that Charlie was gonna be devastated by the news and didn’t want to tell her at the hospital but rather at home where they could deal with the news alone together. 

When they re-entered Kaitlyn’s office, Joey was silently distant as Kaitlyn informed the pair of them that all the basic tests had come back showing no major problems with Charlie’s pregnancy and while they were still waiting on several other tests, Kaitlyn assured them both that if was safe for the pair to announce Charlie was pregnant to the rest of their friends. 

Charlie was overwhelmed by the news and very thankful to Kaitlyn for helping them but was perplexed as to Joey’s quietness of their good news. 

Charlie’s concern grew gently as the pair drove home. With Charlie driving, Joey spent the entire car ride staring distantly out her side window trying to comprehend how one thing could ruin one of the best times in their life and how she was meant to tell Charlie the truth that Angelo could be the father of their unborn baby. 

Charlie tried several times to make conversations with her wife about how they could go about telling the rest of their friends that they were having another child together and their plans for their future together but Joey had replied to her vaguely in short, noncommittal phrases. 

At first, Charlie tried to push Joey to talk to her but she had a sudden fear that Joey was suddenly realizing how big a decision to become parents again was. Trying not to think that Joey’s excitement over her pregnancy for the last few months was now replaced with the realization of what laid ahead for their lives together, Charlie calmly accepted that whatever Joey had on her mind or was worried about that her wife would talk to her about it when she was ready. 

While terribly worried about Joey’s sudden change in demeanor, Charlie calmly took her left hand off the steering wheel and intertwined her hand with Joey’s hand. Joey looked up at Charlie at the action and offered a weak smile before turning back to staring out the window. Sighing softly, Charlie stroked Joey’s hand unsure of what could be bothering her wife so much. 

When the couple arrived home, Charlie suggested that since they both had the rest of the day off work, they should make use of the time together and make themselves a pot of tea and curl up on the couch together. 

Charlie was slightly hurt when Joey had turned her down to relax together in favour of rushing around the house doing some chores that she insisted were more important and needed to be done while they weren’t busy working, Riley was at Kindy and Ruby had promised to pick him up and babysit him for several hours as they were unsure what time they’d be back from the Doctors. 

Charlie sat down on the couch herself and watched as Joey rushed around the house and felt helpless when Joey started avoiding looking her in the eyes every time, she walked past her on her way to do another chore. 

Joey cursed herself as she busied herself with the distraction of doing household chores that she hated doing. She couldn’t look at her wife. She didn’t know how to tell Charlie the truth about the baby’s possible paternity mix-up without falling apart herself and she knew she had to be the strong one to support her wife. 

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply as Joey continued rushing around the house. She knew something was wrong and she was desperate to find out what was concerning her wife. 

When Joey walked through the living room towards the kitchen, Charlie finally called out to her, “Joey!? What is going on with you? Why are you avoiding me?” 

Joey turned around to her slowly, seeing the pain on Charlie’s face made her feel guilty and she knew that Charlie was worried about her. Taking a deep breath, Joey made her way over to her wife and sat down on the couch next to her. 

Charlie instantly took Joey’s hands in her own and shifted herself so they were seated as close together as possible. Charlie reached out and stroked Joey’s cheek, “Joey, what’s wrong? It’s like there’s something you’re not telling me… Are you…freaking out…about the baby? That this is sinking in that we’re gonna be parents again and this isn’t…what you want…that maybe it’s too much to handle for us…?” 

Joey rested her forehead against Charlie’s as tears filled her eyes, “No…it’s nothing like that. You know that I can’t wait for us to be parents again. I love you and I love this…baby…” 

“Then why are you crying?” Charlie asked softly. 

Joey closed her eyes and held onto Charlie tightly, “I think there’s something wrong…with our baby…” 

Later that evening Kaitlyn sat alone in her office at the hospital. She stared distantly around her wishing that she could take that day back and re-start it. She wished there was a lot of things she could take back. 

The pain on Joey’s face when she found out that Angelo could be the father of Charlie’s baby was etched in Kaitlyn’s memory. She was surprised that Joey hadn’t immediately blamed her for screwing up the procedure but realized that Joey was more concerned with dealing with the idea of raising a child that was biologically related to the man she hated. Joey was always a reasonable person but Kaitlyn was sure that when Charlie found out the truth that the cop would have something to say to her. 

Kaitlyn couldn’t believe how everything had spiraled out of control since Angelo had returned to town. The things she had done had been against everything she believed in and she had no idea how far Angelo was willing to take things in his quest to get Charlie back after his shock decision on how to deal with Charlie’s pregnancy. 

_If Angelo’s willing to ruin one of the most amazing times of Charlie’s life…what else is he capable of?_  

Kaitlyn had spent the last few weeks resisting his demands that she tell the couple about the mix-up with the insemination as she wanted to put it off as long as she could – she wasn’t ready to deal with her betrayal. 

So, Angelo had gone behind her back and filed a report about the incident and did exactly what he had hoped by allowing the couple to find out. 

Sighing deeply, Kaitlyn wondered if she could tell Charlie and Joey the truth about what she’d done. She knew at least they would know the truth about the baby’s father but was afraid of how to explain her actions to them and how Angelo was deliberately connected to the mix-up. 

Kaitlyn was utterly terrified of what Angelo would do when he found out. She prayed that she was somehow protecting the couple by not telling them about how deep Angelo’s obsession with Charlie was. She had no idea how the couple would react to the truth. But worse than that she shuddered to think what Angelo would do to the couple if they knew of his psychotic love for Charlie and she knew whatever it was she’d never be able to live with the guilt of been unable to stop him. 

With the consequences of her betrayal only just beginning, Kaitlyn prayed Angelo wouldn’t hurt the couple more than he already had if they ever learnt of his obsession… 

And struggled to comprehend what he would do to her when he eventually learnt the truth about what she’d done… 

_That Angelo was the one I betrayed…by switching the samples back…_  

_And that Angelo is not the father of Charlie’s child!_  


	92. If You Never Find Out About Who I Truly Am…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn's guilt weighs on her about not been able to confirm to Charlie and Joey that the baby Charlie is carrying is most definitely not Angelo's without revealing the tangled mess she's been woven into by #AngeloTheAssHat. When Watson wonders if their relationship is what's on her mind, will Kaitlyn be able to come clean to her? Struggling way worse than Kaitlyn, Charlie and Joey are at the mere thought that there's a chance Angelo is the biological father of their baby. Charlie needs all the support from Joey that she can get to come to terms with this revelation. Can Joey find a way through to convince Charlie they can still be the most amazing parents to this child or will Kaitlyn be forced to step in and tell them the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Slight trigger warning for this chapter and the next one. Charlie will refer back to her trauma that Grant caused her and her reaction to the thought of Angelo being the father is pretty traumatic**
> 
> Thanks TOAMBS for all your lovely support! So glad you haven't left not wanting to put up with Angelo wanting to get Charlie pregnant himself. Angelo is the worst kind of human. The power and control he thinks he has over Charlie due to the baby will be important moving forward. I adore all your hashtags and gifs, keep them coming!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Two**  

Later that evening Kaitlyn was in bed and struggling to sleep as her conscience was eating away at her. It had been doing that for the past year since she had returned to Summer Bay and gotten caught in Angelo’s disturbing vendetta to tear Charlie and Joey apart but the last few months had been the worst. 

Kaitlyn was desperate to allay the pair’s fears that Angelo could be the father of their unborn baby and reveal that Aden was indeed the biological father. The only mix-up with the insemination procedure was that she double crossed the psychotic cop who had forced her to impregnate Charlie with his child in his twisted way for Charlie to leave Joey and be with him to raise their child together. 

Kaitlyn couldn’t even imagine what the pair were going through and how they would cope with the belief that they may have to raise Angelo’s child together. Angelo was counting on the pair not being able to cope with the knowledge and that Joey would leave Charlie for getting pregnant with his child so Charlie would decide to go back to him instead of raising her child alone. 

Sighing gently, Kaitlyn wondered if Angelo was banking on Joey considering the possibility that Charlie had cheated on her with him and had found a way to cover up the fact, she was well indeed pregnant with his child. She wouldn’t put anything past Angelo and what he was capable of since he had forced her to betray the pair and ruin their impending parenthood. 

Kaitlyn hoped the pair could get through the trauma together and accept that the baby’s father would have no impact on how their child turned out when he or she grew up. She knew if they struggled to deal with the belief that Angelo was their baby’s father, she couldn’t allow herself to let them break up and would tell them the truth. 

But the idea of explaining how Angelo was involved left her little doubt that the pair would soon reveal what she and Angelo had been up to. 

Adding to that, Kaitlyn was freaking out about how Angelo would react to the revelation that his true persona and obsession with Charlie would be found out. Knowing she had done the right thing by betraying him and swapping the sample back to Aden’s without his knowledge had lessened her guilt a small fraction but she still wasn’t sure if she could ever make up for the pain Charlie and Joey were experiencing because of what she’d done. 

Kaitlyn yawned quietly as she realized her restlessness had awoken the woman next to her. Watson ran her hand through her hair before wrapping her arm around Kaitlyn’s waist, “Everything okay?” Kaitlyn glanced down at her guiltily, “Yeah…sorry did I wake you?” 

Watson shrugged as she embraced her girlfriend, “Yeah you kinda did…but I don’t mind. You’ve been restless like this for a while now…but tonight feels different somehow. I can see it in your eyes that something’s worrying you…tell me.” 

Kaitlyn rolled over and buried her face against the crook of Watson’s neck, hating the fact that her girlfriend could read how scared she was, “It’s nothing important.” 

Watson bit her lip at the fact that her girlfriend never allowed her in and always left her feeling like she was hiding something that she couldn’t tell her, “Is it…are you…regretting…?” Kaitlyn held onto Watson gently, “Regretting what?” Watson stroked her hand through Kaitlyn’s hair, “Um…you know…moving in with me…?” 

Kaitlyn raised her head and stared into her girlfriend’s eyes, “You think I regret moving in with you, Georgie?” 

Watson blushed gently, “Well I…I mean we haven’t…been together all that long…and I know you were kinda hesitant when I asked you to move in with me…last week.” 

Kaitlyn brushed their lips together, “I like living here with you. Still getting used to your apartment being my…our home as I only moved in here several days ago. Besides you don’t have to worry that we haven’t been together long enough and are moving too fast. We’ve been together for seven months now…and as I’ve been told Charlie and Joey were married and planning on starting a family by that stage when they first got together…and that wasn’t my way of…” 

Watson raised her eyebrow as she concluded, “Bringing up the subject of us getting married and starting a family…? Probably a good thing…I mean I don’t quite think I’m…that we’re ready for that quite yet when we only just moved in together. One day sure later on when we’re ready…I mean you know I love you Kaitlyn it’s just…” 

Kaitlyn placed one of her fingers against Watson’s lips, silencing her, “I love you too, Georgie…and if one day…we’re ready…” 

_If you never find out about who I truly am…_  

Watson smiled shyly, “I like the sound of that. So…do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep now or will your worrying thoughts continue to leave you awake?” Kaitlyn closed her eyes, “I’ll try and fall asleep…I hope I don’t wake you again if I can’t.” 

“I don’t mind being woken up by you if something’s concerning you…you can talk to me you know,” Watson whispered. Kaitlyn placed her head against Watson’s shoulder and curled up against her, “I know…but there’s nothing you can do…it’s just problems with…work stuff.” 

Watson opened her mouth to persuade her girlfriend to open up to her about what was truly bothering her but sighed when Kaitlyn whispered, “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Watson whispered back, wondering how it was that she’d fallen in love with a woman who had never found it easy to open up to her when it was obvious there was something going on with her. Watson had a faint feeling of dread about what it could be and hoped one day her girlfriend trusted her enough to let her help. 

Kaitlyn squeezed her eyelids shut tight as she tried to ignore the guilt that was compounding on her. She was feeling worse every time she lied to her girlfriend about what was really going on with her. She knew she wasn’t lying outright to Watson but it pained her to know she couldn’t tell her the truth about why she had come to town and what she and Angelo had been up to. 

Though trying to keep up pretenses so her girlfriend didn’t learn the truth and leave her, Kaitlyn wondered how Charlie and Joey were that evening and how they had coped with the belief that Charlie could be carrying Angelo’s baby. 

Earlier that evening Joey was curled up on the couch and Charlie was lying down on the couch with her head resting on Joey’s lap. As Joey stroked Charlie’s hair gently, she watched sadly as her wife laid there sobbing uncontrollably. 

Joey swallowed gently as she glanced over at the clock on the living room wall and realized the pair had been curled up on the couch crying for over three hours now. Though her tears had dried up not too long ago and she felt like all she wanted to do was to continue crying, Joey was still concerned that her wife had barely uttered a word since she’d revealed what she’d found out at the hospital and that Charlie could be carrying Angelo’s biological child. 

The moment Joey had told her about the ‘mix-up’ with her insemination procedure, Charlie had burst into tears at the thought her ex-boyfriend could be the father of her child. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this…how could something so amazing be ruined by something so wrong?_  

Charlie continued sobbing and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Joey lent down and kissed her cheek, “Charlie…baby…I need you to talk to me.” Charlie shook her head silently. Joey closed her eyes briefly as she tried to deal with her own feelings about what had happened that day, “Charlie…I know this is hard…and believe me I struggled to comprehend how this could happen and whether you were better off not knowing the truth but…I couldn’t lie to you and go through this alone. I need you to tell me how you’re feeling.” 

Charlie sniffled, “Disgusting.” 

Joey cradled her wife’s head in her lap as she stared down at her, “That this could be happening to us after everything?” 

Charlie sobbed quietly, “No…I feel disgusting ‘cause I’m carrying that bastard’s child.” 

Joey allowed several tears to fall down her cheeks, “You don’t know that…we don’t know that…and you can’t feel like that. This is not your fault and I won’t let you feel like that.” 

Charlie shook her head, “Who are we kidding…? This is his child…I can feel it. I feel disgusting and like he’s destroyed me. I can’t help it…I feel like I’ve been assaulted…and this isn’t real. I feel like…I must have done something so horrible for this to happen to me…” 

Joey softly pulled Charlie up from her position and wrapped her arms protectively around her wife. Charlie buried her face against the crook of Joey’s neck and burst into tears again. Joey stroked her hand up and down Charlie’s back, “I know this feels completely…surreal. You have to have faith that this isn’t…that it’s not his child. There’s still a chance…the hospital has no idea what the nurse did and she’s denying any involvement. There’s no way of knowing any of this is true. It could be some huge misunderstanding…and even if by chance it…isn’t…you in no way deserved this. You are an amazing beautiful person and you have never done anything in your life that could ever mean you deserved this.” 

Charlie held tightly onto Joey, “How can this happen to us? Of all the people…how could this end up being Angelo’s child? I feel so sick and…disgusted…like he’s ruined me completely.” 

Joey shook her head, “You are not ruined…you’re still the same person you were before this all happened. It doesn’t make me love you any less.” 

Charlie pulled back out of Joey’s embrace, “How can it not? I’m disgusting and being damaged by the one man we can’t stand. I can’t even understand how you can bare to look at me.” 

Joey pulled Charlie back into an embrace and pressed her lips against Charlie’s forehead, “I love you…that’s why I’m here for you. You are still the woman I love and nothing can change that…not even this. And I know we’ll get through this…together.” 

Charlie pressed their foreheads together, “You really love me that much…even though I could be carrying his child and…I’ll be raising his baby…?” 

Joey kissed Charlie softly, “We’ll be raising this baby together…and while the idea of that…kinda totally freaks me out…I’m not gonna leave you. Not ‘cause of this…not ever. I love you okay and we’re gonna find a way to get through this together.” 

“How are we gonna get through this? Our whole lives could be ruined because of this…I know we’re supposed to have hope…that this isn’t Angelo’s child…but I don’t know if I can…not knowing who’s the father of our child…I have to know,” Charlie pleaded. 

Joey ran her hand comfortingly down Charlie’s back, “I know…it kills me too…not knowing if this is his child or Aden’s. Kaitlyn said there’s a test they can do to find out…but it’s too dangerous at this stage in your pregnancy and we could…lose the baby. We should wait…until after the baby’s born before we can…” 

“Maybe we should lose this baby…” Charlie whispered. 

Joey pulled back and stared into Charlie’s eyes confused, “What?” 

“Maybe we should just…end this pregnancy and…try again…that way we can know for sure that I wouldn’t be carrying Angelo’s child,” Charlie sobbed quietly then hanging her head in shame, “I can’t believe I’m saying this.” 

Joey pulled Charlie back towards her and rested Charlie’s head against her chest, “It’s okay…” 

Charlie cried harder, “No, it’s not…I just suggested we kill our baby! What kind of mother does that make me?” 

Joey kissed the top of Charlie’s head, “It makes you the kind of mother who’s under a lot of stress…and not thinking straight. I understand why…you could think that way…but we need to take some time and think about what’s best for us…and our baby…before rushing into any decisions like…” 

Charlie closed her eyes, “How can we even think about what’s best for all of us? How can any amount of time make this…better? I don’t know how I can stomach the idea of spending the next six months not knowing if we’re gonna be raising his child. I need to know or else…I don’t know if I can do this…I don’t want to have his child…I can’t, Jo…I just can’t have this child…” 

Joey blinked back tears, “I don’t want this either. I can only imagine how much this is hurting you…it’s hurting me too…but we need to think about what we’re saying here. We’re tired, upset, confused and we’re not in the right mind to be thinking about something like this. We need to get through this together.” 

“But why?” Charlie asked, “Why do we have to go through this at all? Why does everything good that’s meant to happen to us get ruined? This is supposed to be one of the happiest times in our lives together and…he’s destroyed it for us. Why can’t something go right for us for once? Why does it have to be Angelo who ruins us?” 

Joey squeezed Charlie tightly, “Angelo has not ruined us and he hasn’t ruined you. I promise you this doesn’t change the way I feel about you and it never will. I wish I knew why we had to go through this…but the only thing that matters is that we get through this together. And we will…we’re not gonna let him come between us no matter what. We’re just thinking of the worst coming from this…we’re not even thinking about the fact that…” 

Charlie nodded softly as she concluded, “That this is still our child and it shouldn’t matter who his or her father is.” 

Joey smiled ever so slightly, “Exactly…it shouldn’t matter who the father is. We’re this child’s parents…and it’s up to us to make sure that we raise this child to be a good person…and not the kind of person that…Angelo is.” 

Charlie wiped away her tears as they finally stopped flowing, “And we can do that right…? Do you think we can…find a way to raise this child to be a good person…even though he or she could turn out to be like…their possible father?” 

“I guess that’s what being a parent is all about, isn’t it? Making sure that your child makes the best choices in life and when they don’t…you support them and you get them through it. It’s no different than parents raising an adopted child…the child doesn’t always turn out like their biological parents. Given the right environment and the support from the parents who love them…any child has the ability to be a good person. We’re good people, Charlie, who know the difference between right and wrong…as opposed to…Angelo. And even though I know you doubt it a lot…you’re a good parent…we both are…and I think we can do this. We can raise this child to be a good person and we’ll love this child just as much as we love Riley…we won’t love this child any less because of who his or her biological father is,” Joey declared confidently. 

Charlie looked away from Joey, “And if this does turn out to be his child…will you leave me…? ‘Cause if I have to choose between you and this baby I don’t know if--” 

“Don’t think like that,” Joey pleaded, “I’m not gonna leave you. I love you okay…no matter what and I promise we’ll get through this together. You’re not gonna have to choose…between me and this baby. If…if it turns out to be his…we’ll raise this child like we planned. The idea of raising his child…it makes me feel sick…but I love you too much to ever let anything come between us and I promise you that we can do this together…this isn’t his child…it’s ours. We’ll never think for a moment that this child is anything but.” 

Charlie nodded hesitantly, “We’ll deal with this and love this child regardless of who they come from. Though…I’m not sure I want to know. As much as it kills me not knowing who the father of this child is…I don’t think I could bear knowing for sure that this child is his. I know we can say now that we’d never treat this child any different…but what if I do? What if we find out it is his child and I can’t love this baby anymore? What if…? I’ve already suggested that we end this pregnancy at the idea of this baby being his…what if I can’t be the type of person who can put aside my hatred for Angelo and love this baby?” 

Joey swallowed deeply as tears trickled down her cheeks, “You are the kind of person that can love our child no matter what. You have so much love in you to give and that’s why we decided to have another child together. I know how confusing this all is…and if you don’t want to know who our child’s biological father is…we don’t have to find out. As much as I can feel it eating away at me not knowing…maybe knowing the truth will do more harm than good. I don’t believe that knowing the truth will affect our ability to be parents to this child…but if anyone else was to find out…or God forbid Angelo found out somehow…we don’t have to decide now if we want to find out. We’ve got plenty of time to think about if we want to learn the truth while we prepare for becoming parents again.” 

Charlie rested her forehead against Joey’s, “Okay…we don’t have to rush into any decisions…we’ll take the time to think about whether we truly want to learn the truth. And no matter what…we’ll be stronger together right…? We won’t let this come between us…?” 

Joey pressed their lips together tenderly, “We won’t let anything come between us…ever.” 

Charlie smiled at the reassurance that despite all the odds thrown against them the pair of them had each other and their love for one another would never waiver. 

Charlie pulled back from Joey gently as she heard the front door open. They still had their arms wrapped around each other when Riley bounded into the room with Ruby behind him. The siblings stopped short when they noticed the tearful looks the two women still had on their faces. 

Ruby swallowed gently, “Ah…hey guys. Is everything…okay? Did anything go wrong today at the…?” 

Joey stared softly at Charlie before glancing at Ruby and her son, “We’ll tell you about it later, Rubes. Everything’s fine…really. Everything went…um…well today. In fact…Riley there’s something we’d like to tell you if you want to come over here.” 

Charlie smiled softly at Joey before disentangling herself from her wife and sitting next to her. Riley walked over to the softly and with Joey’s help he hopped up onto Joey’s lap. 

Ruby was well aware that Charlie was pregnant and today the couple had been to the Doctors to make sure there were no complications with the pregnancy so they could begin telling their friends and family they were having another child together. Knowing that the pair probably wanted to be alone with their son to tell him the good news that he was going to have a younger brother or sister soon, Ruby smiled at the family, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow…and you can tell me how everything went today.” 

Charlie grinned at her daughter, “Thanks for taking care of Ry today for us. We’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” 

As Ruby left the pair alone with their son, Riley looked up at his parents uncertainly, “So…what’s going on?” 

Joey took Charlie’s hand as the two of them looked down at their son, “We’ve got some news…and we hope you’ll be happy for us…for all of us…” 


	93. I Can't Let Him Think For One Second He Can Control Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with her trauma of coming to terms with the prospect the baby she is carrying 'could be' Angelo's and unable to process everything she's going through with Joey, Charlie turns to someone else for advice on how to deal with her feelings. Charlie also opens up about her past traumas and what it's like been around Angelo since she split with him for Joey. Will Charlie ever discover the monster within her ex-boyfriend? Will this person be able to help Charlie? Will Joey be upset her wife has opened up to someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I cannot believe I forgot to mention it! Chelly! How good was today's episode! Damn that make out session was something! I'm so happy Neighbours is revisiting Chelly and hopefully giving it the storyline it deserves this time around!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Three**  

Charlie stared vacantly around the office she was sitting in. 

“So...what brings you here today, Charlie?” the woman sitting opposite Charlie asked. 

Charlie fiddled nervously and stared out the window recalling the time she was last there, “Well...ah Anna...you helped me out before...I know you're a marriage counsellor and all...but I need your help with some other problems I'm dealing with...maybe you can't help me.” 

Anna glanced at Charlie curiously, “Well it depends on what the problems are. I looked back over your file and I know it was over a year ago that I saw you and Joey. It may have only been for a few sessions...but I guess the ring on your finger means everything worked out for you two.” 

Charlie's lips curled into a small smile, “Yeah things did work out for us...well not really...I mean yes it did and we're back together and married and everything's perfect except that now...” Charlie shook her head and groaned in frustration, “I'm not sure that everything's perfect between us...see the thing is...I'm pregnant but--” 

“Congratulations!” Anna interrupted happily at Charlie's news. 

Charlie bit her tongue as she finished, “With my ex's baby...maybe my ex's baby...” 

Anna raised her eyebrow at Charlie's admission, “Does this mean--?” 

“No, absolutely not, I didn't cheat on Joey with my ex! It's not like that!” Charlie suddenly blurted out before grimacing, “Sorry...I know what it looks like...but it is so much more complicated...and I'm not coping...” 

“Does Joey know you're not coping?” Anna asked softly. 

Charlie frowned, “You don't even want to know what's so complicated about my pregnancy?” 

Anna smiled comfortingly, “I want to know if you're being honest with your wife about the emotions you're going through first and then when you're ready you can tell me about the complications.” 

Charlie nodded gently, “Joey knows I'm not quite coping...but she doesn't know I'm here...talking to a counsellor about it. I wanted to tell her this morning but I didn't want her to worry about me more than she already is. I practically had to beg her to let me go out for 'a drive to clear my head' so I had an excuse to come here without her. I feel really guilty for lying to her...but I wanted to sort out how I feel about what's happened the last few days before I tell her that I came here to see you.” 

“Well I'm sure if your marriage is as strong as I think it would be, Joey wouldn't hold this against you by seeking out someone to talk to before you discuss your emotions with her,” Anna whispered. 

Charlie suddenly stood up anxiously and walked over to the office window where she stared outside, knowing the counsellor was watching her, “I'm just so confused. Everything was perfect three days ago. It took us a bit of time but Joey and I got our marriage back on track...we even re-committed our vows to one another. We had a few problems that we got through together...then we decided we wanted to have another child together. Everything was falling into place...we were starting a family again...life was completely perfect...then we found out the staff at the hospital might’ve screwed up the insemination procedure...and the donor for our baby could be my ex-boyfriend.” 

Anna watched as Charlie continued staring vacantly outside, “Well...that's certainly a shock to deal with. How do you think this news has affected you and your relationship with Joey?” 

Charlie sighed, “I'm just completely thrown by it. Joey and I...we're dealing with it in our own way together. We've spent a lot of time talking to each other about our feelings on this. I just...as much as Joey is helping me wrap my head around this...I feel like I need someone else to talk to and work out how I can get through this without damaging my marriage. We haven't told anyone because I don't want people to assume, I cheated on her and I do not want my ex-boyfriend to find out.” 

Anna paused gently, “How does the baby's biological father impact your feelings for your baby? Biology isn't everything and it doesn't mean this child is any less a part of you or Joey--” 

“You don't know my ex-boyfriend,” Charlie stated harshly, “There's just...something about him that gets to me. I can't quite work out what it is. I don't want him to be the father of my child. The hospital said there 'may' have been a mix-up or maybe there wasn't. We can have a paternity test after the baby's born but I'm barely dealing with the idea that he might be...I don't think I can cope if he is the father. I feel like a hypocrite...my son, Riley, is Joey's biological son. He's not mine...but I know with Ry he is my son. Like you said biology isn't everything...I know that and I accept that because Riley is my son no matter what genes he shares. But it's different with this child...because of who Angelo is.” 

When Charlie turned back to look at Anna, the counsellor gestured for the woman to sit back down. Waiting until Charlie moved back to sit on the couch, Anna then lent forwards, “Tell me about your ex-boyfriend, Angelo. You have some strong emotions about not wanting this child to be his...why is that?” 

“Where to begin,” Charlie replied unhappily, “Angelo's...not a good guy. He's a work colleague at the Police Station. I'm his Superior which is something he hates. It's hard working with him sometimes 'cause he can be stubborn and difficult at the best of times. I've been with Joey for the better part of the last seven years...Angelo was the last boyfriend I ever had before I fell for Joey. I haven't been with him in seven years and even when I was with him...Angelo and I had...a few drunken nights together. Then he...um went away and in that time, I first met Joey. I wasn't ready for an open relationship with her then and she left. I didn't think she'd ever come back...and in that time Angelo came back. I was lonely and he was troubled...we started seeing each other. 

About two months later Joey returned...I couldn't ignore the feelings I still had for her. I left Angelo to be with Joey...and I haven't looked back at him since. I know I hurt him...I know that he loved me. In the two months we were together...he fell completely in love with me. I had to do the right thing and follow my heart to Joey. There's not a day that I regret that decision to leave him. Angelo hates Joey for 'taking me away' from him...I just...I get this feeling that...even after all this time...he's still in love with me...” 

Anna nodded in concern, “What makes you think that?” 

Charlie shrugged, “The way he looks at me and acts around me. I see him at work almost every day and he just...I catch him staring at me sometimes. Whenever there's no one around he's always...asking me out...buying me coffee or lunch...making insinuations that Joey isn't good enough for me and we don't really love each other. I hate it. He's never done anything that warrants an official report to our Superiors in the City about the way he treats me...I guess I've just adjusted to it. That's the way he is. He's controlling and manipulating...he's never going to change. I've considered leaving my job because of him. But I can't do that. I can't let him think for one second he can control me and that he affects me that much that I'd lose the career I love because of him. My Dad told me seven months ago that Angelo turned up at my wedding six years ago to stop me...he just didn't make it in time...being too late to try and stop me marrying Joey is the first thing he's ever done right as far as I'm concerned. I just don't understand how a person like him can't accept that I have moved on and have a life that I love.” 

Anna stared at Charlie thoughtfully at what she was being told, “How does Joey feel about all this?” 

Charlie shook her head sadly, “Joey hates him almost as much as he hates her. She wants me to do something about him...but I don't know what. I have told him to stop asking me out and I'm constantly reminding him where my heart lies. I hope I'm not...egging him on in any way. Like he thinks it's a challenge to win me back and he's out to prove me wrong that I don't love Joey and Riley.” 

“You have a right to stand up for yourself and make it clear you're not interested in him,” Anna told her sternly, “You're not egging him on. And if he really thinks you are challenging him to make a play for your heart...then I'd say he's got a lot of problems. Without actually knowing him I can't really comment on whether you should report him because as you say...you think he still has feelings for you. I think you're doing everything you can to deal with him in a professional manner. Quitting your job...it wouldn't solve the issue. It's not going to change the way he feels about you. You're right that he would feel some power of control and that could make things worse. You're the only one with the best judgement on if you think he's becoming a real problem to you or your family. If you feel that's the case then take whatever action you deem necessary. 

Until then...just continue being professional around him at all times. He will eventually take the hint that he won't get you back. I'll admit...I'm surprised that he hasn't taken the hint yet considering how long you and Joey have been together...but maybe this isn't about you specifically. You said before that you're his boss. Maybe this is just Angelo's way of trying to subtlety threaten you so you do give up your job and he'll get to take your place at the Police Station. My advice...be wary of him...but don't overreact. Don't let him take your power and control away from you. Make sure he knows he's in the wrong place by asking you out and make sure if he does continue to harass you that you inform a co-worker...especially if they witness anything. Tell a mutual colleague who won't take sides. You don't have to report him to them just make sure they know what's going on and if you do file a report...their claims will match yours. Angelo will take the hint soon enough.” 

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, “I hoped ignoring him and disregarding the way he acts could do that. I've had to deal with him like this for ages and I'm used to it...but this baby changes things.” 

“Tell me how it changes things,” Anna requested calmly. 

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, “I just don't want him to be the father. Not knowing if he is or not is hurting me but if it was confirmed that he is...I don't know how I'll react. I don't know if I can raise his kid.” 

“Have you and Joey discussed what you may do if in fact you find out this is biologically Angelo's baby?” Anna asked politely. 

Charlie looked away from Anna's gaze in shame, “I wanted to terminate the pregnancy when I first found out...I feel like a horrible person to want to do that. The baby doesn't deserve that...it's not his or hers fault their father may be a man I despise.” 

Anna nodded in understanding, “That's a pretty strong emotion to feel. Do you still feel that way?” 

Charlie stared off distantly, “No...maybe a tiny part of me but I could never go through with it. I'd hate myself if I did. Joey would be understanding if that's what I wanted...but I don't think she'd agree with me. We've talked about this the last few days...what we'd do. I want to raise this baby with Joey. That's why we decided to have another child together. I'd just hate to think that I could end up resenting this child in anyway. I want to believe that I can raise this child to be a good person despite the fact he or she could share Angelo’s genes. I hope I can manage to do that...again...” 

“Again?” Anna repeated softly. 

Charlie took a deep breath, “My twenty-three-year-old daughter was conceived when I was...raped. By the time I realized...I was pregnant...I had to carry the baby to term as it was too late to... I ended up abandoning her because a part of me was afraid that I couldn’t love her because of what her...the man who...what he did to me. Then I came back because I did love her...and whenever I looked at her, I wasn’t always reminded of...him. I wanted to make sure she grew up and was a good person. I wasn’t...um ready to raise her myself because I was too young...and still traumatized...so my parents...raised her. How can it be that the fathers of both my children turn out to be the worst men in the world? I don’t understand how this can happen to me...I didn’t do anything wrong...I just wanted to raise another child with Joey.” 

Anna lent forwards and reached out to hold Charlie’s hand comfortingly, “You can’t blame yourself for this. What you went through with your daughter...I can’t even imagine what that was like for you. I can see that you’re a strong person because of getting through it. And I’m pretty sure you did manage to raise your daughter to be nothing like the man who attacked you. You have to believe that biology isn’t everything and this child you’re carrying now...with parents like you and Joey...there’s no doubt in my mind that this child won’t have the best role models for parents.” 

Charlie relaxed softly, “I want to raise this child with my wife and not have any feelings of resentment towards him or her...I hope Joey and I can find a way to do that together.” 

Anna nodded, “You will. Now I suggest that you go home to your wife and open up about coming here to speak to me about what you’re going through. I’m sure you still have some feelings that you want to share about what we’ve talked about today...and I would like to see you again. I think it would be a good idea to get both you and Joey in here so we can work through the issues you’ve raised over bearing your ex’s child. I want Joey and you to discuss your feelings about this...situation...so there’s nothing either one of you is holding back about raising this child and whether you two are prepared to find out the truth about the baby’s paternity. It might take a few sessions together but we can all work through this until you two are certain that you are going to get through this together as a family.” 

Charlie smiled softly, “Can we come in and see you tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely. Just make the appointment with my receptionist before you leave and I’ll see the both of you tomorrow. You’ll get through this, Charlie. You and Joey are strong and I know after you managed to salvage your marriage from where it was...you two can get through anything together,” Anna told Charlie positively. 

Charlie stood up and grabbed her handbag. Turning back to the counsellor who had also stood up and was making her way to sit back at her desk, Charlie cleared her throat, “Um...Anna...I know you probably don’t have an answer to this but...what if Angelo was to find out I could be carrying his child...could he have any grounds to...take this baby away from me...or um...be a father to this child...legally?” 

Anna observed the terrified look on Charlie’s face at the notion of her ex-boyfriend being legally allowed to parent her child, “I can’t tell you. If the mix-up was to do with the wrong sperm sample being used...he should’ve signed a waiver on any rights to any child made with his...sample. It was a random donation that could’ve been chosen by any number of women or families trying to have a child. Even if he didn’t...I really doubt any court would rule him any access to your child just because his random sperm donation happened to be used to create your baby.” 

Charlie swallowed hard at the thought of having to confront Angelo in a court to stop him from being a part of her child’s life if he was the biological father. She knew if Angelo found out about the baby, he was crazy enough to pull a stunt like that. 

Anna gestured calmly when she saw Charlie’s face turn paler, “Charlie, we can talk about this more tomorrow. Please don’t think for a second that you might actually have to fight a custody battle with Angelo…I can do some research for you on it. Anybody would be crazy to think that a random sperm donor can be given any kind of custody over a child created with their donation. If they didn’t waiver any rights…it defeats the purpose of providing random samples to be used by couples like yourself and Joey. If I need to…I’m still in contact with a good Judge that I have dealt with in the past with cases…your step-mother Morag. I won’t disclose any details that you and Joey are the couple involved…I know you don’t want anyone to know. Just think about the future you want with this baby, Joey and your other children…and concentrate on that.” 

Charlie nodded quietly, “I hope you’re right…God help us if Angelo Rosetta has any right of custody on mine and Joey’s child…” 

Trying to remain positive that it wouldn’t come to that and that she and Joey would find their way through this together, Charlie left Anna’s office. 

Anna sat down at her desk as she watched Charlie leave. Leaning forwards, she loaded up the Internet browser on her computer intending on researching the details of a waiver of rights that sperm donors were required to sign so she could reassure the couple that Angelo would have no legal standings on their child. 

As she stared at the screen, Anna paused and instead typed in ‘Angelo Rosetta’ into the search engine…wondering if she could uncover anything about the man Charlie was sure still had feelings for her… 


	94. Stop Acting Like You’re A…Doting-Dad-In-Waiting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns to work and is forced to confront Angelo for the first time since she learned that she 'might be' carrying his child. With her pregnancy news out in the open to all her friends, Charlie is unaware that Angelo has known for much longer than everyone else that she's expecting. Angelo's actions to the news of her pregnancy leave Charlie unnerved once more. Will Charlie ever work out why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TOAMBS for your lovely comments once more! I love them! Glad you liked the past couple chapters. There's a few more drops on the rollercoaster to come but I'm trying to make the end of the ride epic! Still writing it! Ooh Gaitlyn or Korgie? Haha I never thought of giving them a ship name. I lean towards Gaitlyn but both are fantastic! I'm most definitely still fan-girling over April liking all our tweets! The fact that she takes time out of her day to spread the love and check in with us all in such a simple manner is amazing! #ChellyRising #ChellyBurnItDown

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Four**  

Several days later, Charlie was at the station in her office talking to Watson about her pregnancy. Charlie had called in sick for the past several days as she and Joey dealt with the fallout from her pregnancy. On her return things had been quiet at the police station so the pair were taking advantage of hanging out together in the office before Angelo began his shift. 

Charlie and Joey had sat down with Riley and informed him that Charlie was pregnant with their second child. Although he was unsure at first that it was a good thing to have a baby brother or sister on the way and that his parents’ love for him would weaken, they quickly reassured him that they’d always love him as much as possible. Seeing the benefits of becoming a big brother to a younger sibling soon changed his mind and he was very excited about the new arrival who was due before the end of the year. 

Charlie and Joey had also spent more time discussing the revelation that there may have been a mix up with the donation that had resulted in everybody been unsure who the father of their baby was. While they had discussed informing their closest friends in Ruby and Aden, knowing that the pair of them would never reveal the mix-up to anyone else and keep their secret, they were too afraid of either of them slipping up and more people finding out what the couple were dealing with. 

Although they felt they could use the support of their closest friends at such a confusing time they felt it best that they kept the revelation between themselves, Kaitlyn and their counsellor Anna, knowing that Ruby and Aden may not support the pairs’ decision to still keep and raise the child Charlie was carrying. 

The last thing they wanted was for either Aden or Ruby to confront Angelo in a moment of anger about his ‘unknown’ involvement in the mix up and have Angelo find out Charlie might be carrying his child. 

For now, they had each other to support them through the shock of the knowledge that Angelo could be the father of their unborn child. 

Charlie had come home the other day and revealed to her wife that she had sought out the counsellor Anna to discuss the emotions she was experiencing. Initially upset that Charlie hadn’t come to her first, Joey soon realized that the only thing that had mattered was Charlie wasn’t bottling up her feelings and was talking about them. 

The pair had since both gone in and seen Anna for two sessions so far. They were happy that with the help of Anna they were discussing their feelings about raising this child and not holding back any fears that they weren’t coping under the pressure of not knowing the baby’s father. 

Anna had confirmed that if Angelo had provided the random sample to the hospital, he would have signed a waiver and have no legal entitlement to any custody of the child if it was biologically his. 

Though Anna didn’t reveal to the women that she had done some research on Angelo himself. 

Anna was disappointed that her research hadn’t turned up very much. She’d found newspaper articles on Jack Holden’s death at Angelo’s ‘accidental’ hands and his return to Summer Bay and the Police Station that had been suspicious. The articles continued to reveal that he was part of an undercover operation looking into some human trafficking rings and once the case had been solved Angelo had continued his life in the Bay released from any punishment for Jack’s death. 

Looking into his past before he had moved to Summer Bay gave her no indication that he had any kind of troubled past with his family. His parents were hard-working Italians and had owned several top restaurants in the City before recently retiring. Angelo had a younger brother named Paulie who had taken over their parents' restaurants. Angelo also had a younger sister, Maria, who had passed away nearly two years ago. While it was clear Angelo wasn’t exceptionally close to his family there was nothing telling about the life he lived before he had met Charlie. 

Other than the articles about Jack’s death, there were no reports on any dangerous or suspicious behavior from the cop and nothing to indicate that he was any real threat to Charlie and her family. 

Not realizing the twisted personality of the man who appeared to be nothing short of a respected Sergeant, Anna couldn’t have been more wrong about him… 

Despite the assistance that Anna provided them with, Charlie had spent every night since the revelation crying herself to sleep at the thought her ex-boyfriend was the father of her child, but she was comforted by her wife who held her closely every night as her tears flowed. 

Outside of their comfort zone with one another or with Anna where they allowed one another to display the emotions they were going through; the couple had announced to their closest friends and family that they were expecting their second child together. 

Though a part of them were devastated at the uncertainty of the baby’s paternity they were overwhelmed by the feelings of excitement and happiness that everyone around them was projecting onto them when they learnt of the couple’s news and the pair were content with their decision to announce the pregnancy. 

Watson was thrilled for the couple and proud of them for deciding to have another child together after all the heartache the past year and a half had caused them both. 

Though Charlie was happy to talk about her pregnancy to her friend, Watson could feel that she seemed very anxious about something. As much as Charlie tried to hide it, she was terrified about seeing Angelo for the first time since she’d found out she might be carrying his child. 

Charlie had not only called in sick to work the past few days but had also avoided visiting places in the coastal town where she knew Angelo might be. Dealing with the news that he could be the father of her unborn child was something she and Joey were struggling with and the idea of seeing the man that may destroy her dreams of having another baby was too much for her to handle. Opening up and talking to Joey and Anna about her fears of facing Angelo after the revelations, Charlie knew she had to face him eventually as she had to return to work at some point but was content with the support Joey and Anna gave her. 

Little did either woman know that while they had been avoiding any chances of bumping into Angelo for the past few days, the town’s Sergeant had been enjoying his favourite pastime when he wasn’t at the Station – stalking Charlie! 

Angelo had spent many hours over the past few days and nights stalking his ex-girlfriend and watching her without her knowledge. From following her around when she and Joey went out to see Ruby and Aden to standing outside her house and watching her live her life. He’d spent an evening standing outside Charlie and Joey’s bedroom window and watched intensely as Charlie had cried herself to sleep. 

Angelo knew he was the reason she was crying and though he was sick with envy that Joey was the one who was trying to comfort the woman he loved, he felt a deranged sense of pleasure from watching Charlie struggle to come to terms with the ‘truth’ – that he was the father of her baby. 

Angelo could feel that Charlie was ‘struggling’ to be around her wife and that while Joey was unexpectedly supporting her wife despite what had happened, he was sure that given time Charlie would realize that she couldn’t raise this baby with anyone else but the father of the child. And that Joey couldn’t stand the idea of trying to stand in his way to raise his child. If she did…he was gonna make sure she wouldn’t be problem for long. 

To be honest, Angelo was disappointed that Joey was seemingly prepared to stay with Charlie and raise this baby. He had thought without a doubt that it would’ve pushed her away from Charlie and made her abandon her wife once more but felt that it wouldn’t be too long until the reality of Charlie being pregnant with ‘his’ child would hit Joey and the pair’s marriage would be over for good. 

Angelo was curious if Charlie’s hormones and state of mind would make it the perfect time for him to take advantage of the woman he loved and make her see that the pair of them and ‘their’ baby were going to be a happy family. 

Deep down Angelo was aware that taking advantage of Charlie considering the circumstances might be conceived as immoral but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about a lot of things except getting Charlie back. No matter who or what got in his way. 

As Charlie and Watson continued talking to one another in her office, Charlie shuddered when her office door opened and Angelo strode into the room. Sitting down in his chair, Angelo stared at Watson who was leaning comfortably on Charlie’s desk, “Well now, Senior Constable…are you on a break or are you two just wasting tax payers money? Why don’t you get on back to the reception desk and do some work?” 

Watson rolled her eyes at Angelo’s commands but left her superiors alone despite feeling sorry for Charlie to have to deal with her ex-boyfriend on a daily basis. She had no idea just how hard Charlie had been struggling to deal with Angelo’s presence in her life the past few days. 

Charlie turned back to her computer, “You don’t have to be so rude to Watson. We’re dead quiet and there’s nothing wrong with taking an extra break.” 

Angelo stared softly at his ex, “Just because she’s your friend doesn’t mean you can go easy on her.” 

Charlie sighed, “Whatever.” 

Before Charlie knew it, Angelo had slid his chair across the room and was now sitting directly in front of her desk. As Charlie opened her mouth to tell Angelo she had work to do, he placed a coffee cup in front of her. She had assumed when he had carried it in with him that it was for himself but was not surprised to find out he had once again brought her a coffee from the Diner just like he did most days. 

Or tea as it turned out when Angelo announced he’d bought it for her. “It’s a lot healthier for you...and I know you shouldn’t be drinking coffee anymore...in your condition,” Angelo stated. 

Charlie flinched unnoticeably at the knowledge that Angelo knew she was pregnant. She knew in a small town and with a resident like Colleen Smart there was no way that Angelo was never going to find out that she was pregnant and while a small part of her was glad she didn’t have to tell him herself, she still felt eerily weirded out that he knew she was carrying a baby...his possible baby. 

“So, you heard?” Charlie whispered. 

Angelo nodded, resisting the urge to inform her he’d known for as long as she had that she was pregnant, “Colleen Smart...sure likes a good gossip. I assume this is why you’ve been taking some time off recently. Is everything okay...with the baby?” 

Charlie shuddered but answered him, “Everything’s fine. I’ll actually be leaving early today...very shortly actually. I’ve got a Doctors’ appointment to get to.” 

Angelo’s eyes softened, “Would you like a lift? I know I just started work but...you said it yourself that its dead quiet.” 

Charlie frowned gently, trying to ignore the weird feelings she was getting from Angelo's news of her pregnancy. She'd expected him to be furious that she would consider having another child with Joey and accuse Joey of trying to ‘tie her down’ into their marriage once more like the way he accused Charlie of ‘giving in’ to Joey’s demands for a child when Joey got pregnant with Riley. A small part of her hoped that the knowledge of her pregnancy with a child she and Joey were going to raise would give Angelo the final insinuation that she had no intention of ever leaving Joey and going back to him. 

Charlie hadn’t expected compassion from him in the form of bringing her a healthy drink and offering to give her a lift to the hospital. No doubt that Angelo would offer to stay around the hospital while she had her appointment, she shuddered at the thought of him finding out he could be the baby’s father. She wondered, despite the risk to the baby, if they should have a paternity test done now as to not delay the inevitable. Not knowing if the baby she was carrying was biologically Angelo’s was killing her but she knew if the truth was revealed and Angelo was the father it would hurt a million times worse. 

Charlie cleared her throat, “That’s...um that’s okay. Joey’s picking me up soon and we’re going to the Doctors together.” 

“Why...? I mean...why’s Joey gotta go with you?” Angelo asked abruptly. 

Charlie stared at him in distaste, “Because she’s this child’s mother just as much as I am and she plans on being here for both of us through the whole pregnancy just like every normal parent.” 

Angelo seethed with jealously. Since the couple had learnt the truth about the paternity mix-up, he had secretly watched them struggle to keep things together but he was sure with a little time that the pair would realize they couldn’t be together and raise his child. He knew deep down that Joey appeared to be supporting her wife and wanting to stay with her despite the circumstances surrounding Charlie’s pregnancy, but hearing it from Charlie herself that Joey was going to be his child’s parent made his blood boil with hatred for the younger brunette. 

_I will not let a dyke like Joey raise my kid!_  

Angelo’s eyes narrowed, “But Joey’s not this baby’s parent...you are. You don’t need her around for any Doctors’ appointments or anything else during your pregnancy.” 

Charlie glared at him, “Joey is this baby’s parent and we’ll be raising this child together for the rest of our lives. She’s my wife, Angelo...and she’s gonna be a part of this baby’s future just like I am so yeah, I kinda do need her to be around for Doctors’ appointments and everything else that goes along with raising a child.” 

Angelo sighed disappointedly, “Yeah well last time I checked you two were planning on doing the same with Joey’s son but she took him away from you…what makes you think Joey’s not gonna abandon you again? Only this time you’re the one that’ll be left raising this child…alone.” 

Charlie’s eyes narrowed at Angelo referring to Riley as only Joey’s son, “Riley is not just Joey’s son…he’s my son too. And I know that things will be different this time because…Joey and I have changed. We’re not the same people we were when we separated and I will not be left to raise this child on my own. Joey will be here for me every step of the way and I don’t need you trying to offer to help me like Joey shouldn’t be the one by my side.” 

Angelo ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “I was only offering you a lift to the hospital in case Joey can’t be there for the both of you. You don’t need to read too much into it.” 

Charlie glanced down at the cup of tea he had brought her, reached towards it and slid it back in front of Angelo, “It’s not just offering me a lift to the hospital. It’s bringing me healthy drinks and expecting Joey not to support me through this pregnancy. Joey is gonna be this baby’s parent and I do not need you to think for one second that I need your help.” 

Angelo clenched his jaw, “There’s nothing wrong with me offering a work colleague assistance with her pregnancy.” 

“Yes, there is Angelo,” Charlie told him firmly, “I don’t need any of your help. Joey is the one who gets to be by my side through all of this amazing experience. You’re nothing more than my ex-boyfriend…so stop acting like you’re a…doting-Dad-in-waiting!” 

Angelo balled his hand into a fist, ‘knowing’ full well he really was a ‘doting-Dad-in-waiting’ and couldn’t wait until Charlie realized that he was her baby’s father and that one day the pair of them would grow to be a happy little family - once he found a way to subtlety convince Joey without her knowing he was involved that she had no part in his child’s life or in Charlie’s. 

As Angelo was about to argue back at Charlie that he would make a great father to her unborn child and the baby would be better off being raised by a ‘normal couple’ than two women, there was a knock on the door. 

Angelo watched as Charlie smiled brightly when Joey walked into their office. Joey frowned when she saw that Angelo was sitting opposite Charlie, “Hey…everything alright?” 

Charlie ignored Angelo’s stares and grinned up at her wife, “Hey, babe! Everything’s fine…I was just packing up and getting ready to leave. Angelo just started his shift so…I was just telling him about all the work I’m leaving for him. You ready to head off to the Doctors’?” 

Angelo scowled at the way Charlie acted around the younger brunette. 

Joey nodded, “Sure. I can’t wait to…” 

Charlie stood up, grabbed her handbag and walked over to Joey, “I can’t wait to see our baby either.” 

Joey glanced over at Angelo, seeing the look of disgust on his face at Charlie’s words, then took Charlie’s hand, “We’d better get going. Don’t want to keep the Doc waiting.” 

Charlie let go of Joey’s hand but then wrapped her arm around Joey’s waist and kissed her softly, “I’m glad you’re here…seeing our baby together makes this whole experience amazing. I love that we get to enjoy this together.” 

Joey smiled happily as she rested her hand gently against Charlie’s stomach, “Seeing our baby growing inside you…knowing we’re going to be parents again it makes everything we’ve been through worth it.” 

“It sure does,” Charlie whispered as she pecked Joey on the lips, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Without another word Charlie squeezed Joey’s waist and the pair walked out of the office together, leaving Angelo looking on at the woman he loved in the arms of ‘a woman who doesn’t deserve her.’ 

As they walked out of the Station, Joey looked up at Charlie, “Are you okay…being around him after…everything?” 

Charlie shrugged, “I know I was dreading it and I’ve been nervous about…seeing him. And while it wasn’t a surprise that he already knew I’m pregnant…he was just very…strange about the whole thing.” 

Joey frowned, “In what way?” 

Charlie sighed guiltily, “Angelo was acting like…like he can be there for me and support me through my pregnancy…in ways that are your job as this is your child…regardless of the fact biologically…” 

Joey slipped her arm behind Charlie’s waist and held her tightly, “Well he can act like he’s this baby’s parent all he wants…you and I both know that despite the revelation that this could be…we’re gonna be the ones raising this child together…no matter what.” 

Charlie smiled gently at her wife, “See that’s all the support I need from the woman I love. I don’t need Angelo believing for one second that he will ever be a part of our child’s life and be by my side raising this baby.” 

Joey nodded softly, “Well if he tries anything or insinuates that he could take my place as this baby’s parent…tell him he’s got me to deal with.” 

Charlie kissed the top of Joey’s head, “My knight in shining armor!” 

After the two women had left his office, Angelo had slid his chair back behind his desk. Placing his feet up on his desk and staring out the window, he angrily tried to ignore the fact the couple were acting so lovingly with one another about the pregnancy in front of him. 

Everything Angelo had expected to have happened since the pair had found out he ‘could be’ the father of Charlie’s baby hadn’t happened. They were still together, still ‘in love’ and still planning on raising ‘his’ child together. 

_And I am not going to let that happen!_  

_If Joey really thinks she’s good enough for Charlie and thinks she can raise ‘my’ child…then it’s about time I find someone else who can make her see that she and Charlie are not meant to be together…_  


	95. You’re Not My Type…I Don’t Hook Up With Psychos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Angelo getting no love from Charlie and been shocked that Charlie and Joey haven't broken up at the revelation that Charlie 'is' carrying his child, Angelo returns to Kaitlyn and threatens the doctor once more. This time his got his focus firmly set on Joey and breaking her down until she leaves her wife. Angelo forces Kaitlyn to get in contact with someone from Joey's past. How will Joey react when the blast from her past arrives back in her life?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Five**  

_Later that Evening_  

Angelo knocked angrily on Watson’s apartment door. Kaitlyn opened the door and glared at her visitor, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” 

Angelo ignored her and brushed straight past her, “Hello to you too, Princess!” 

Kaitlyn slammed the door shut behind him, “You shouldn’t be here. If Georgie finds you here, she’s gonna--” 

Angelo turned to Kaitlyn, “Relax, Princess! I waited outside your apartment ‘til I saw your little girlfriend leave so I know she’s not here.” 

Kaitlyn shuddered at the thought of Angelo stalking around her place, “Yeah well she’ll be back in a few minutes. She’s just gone down to the Diner to collect dinner for us…that we called through to the Diner so it’s not like she has to wait around for them to make our meals. You need to leave now before she comes back!” 

Angelo shook his head, “Whatever you say, Cruz. Besides I won’t be here for long. Your little girlfriend will have no idea I was here…although it would be pretty interesting for her to find the pair of us together. Wonder what she’d think of that…finding her faithful girlfriend with her own Superior. You know I always said we should hook up…it would make this partnership a lot more fun!” 

Kaitlyn crossed her arms in front of her chest, “You’re not my type…I don’t hook up with psychos!” 

Angelo sniggered, “Well I guess that’s true but with your dating history it could be a step up from dating women who never really love you!” 

Kaitlyn flinched, “If that’s what you want to believe…but we both know that’s not the truth. Besides any dating history has to be better than your own…psychotically obsessed and stalking the ex-girlfriend who dumped you six years ago! Yeah you’re a real catch!” 

Angelo ignored her comments, “I’ve been meaning to congratulate you and the naïve young Watson for moving in together! Glad to see after all your own betrayals you’ve been up to behind her back you can still manage to have some kind of meaningful relationship. I wonder what Watson would think of you if she knew the truth. Is it hard…lying to her? I bet Watson’s picked up on some of the signs of your betrayals. Better learn to hide your deepest secrets…otherwise Watson might get suspicious and run a background check on you. You’d sure have some explaining to do if she did, wouldn’t you?” 

Kaitlyn looked away from him, “Yeah and I’m pretty sure you would have a lot of explaining to do too. Something tells me your name would pop up there somewhere. You got an explanation as to how we really know each other?” 

Angelo chuckled, “You know I always wondered why Charlie never ran a background check on you. I mean you were dating her wife for several months and you were in her kid’s life…and with a brother like yours…you’d think she’d want to know the kind of person you are. Maybe she doesn’t care for her family’s wellbeing as much as everyone thinks she does.” 

Kaitlyn gritted her teeth, “Get to the point of why you’re here harassing me or get out of my apartment!” 

Angelo nodded in agreement and held out a small paper file he had been carrying in front of her. 

Kaitlyn didn’t reach out for it but stared at him curiously, “What’s this?” 

“Our next plan,” Angelo answered, then shaking the file in her direction, “It’s not gonna bite.” 

“You might,” Kaitlyn whispered as she reluctantly reached out for the file. Hesitating instead of opening it, Kaitlyn looked up at him, “Why is there a next plan?” 

Angelo clenched his jaw as he yelled furiously, “Because despite our best efforts…they’re still together! Seeing them today all happy and proud about becoming parents again…they should be over! Charlie’s pregnant with my child! They should be fighting and arguing over the fact they can’t raise my child together! Joey should’ve walked out on Charlie the second she found out I’m the father! She should’ve…damn well convinced herself that she can’t be a part of my child’s life and done the right thing…by leaving Charlie and telling her she should be raising the child with me…the father!” 

Kaitlyn swallowed deeply and was shaken up by Angelo’s anger. _If only he knew the baby isn’t his…he’s going to kill me when he learns the truth! And God help Charlie and Joey if he thinks it’s over…and he’ll never win Charlie back…_

Angelo glared at her, “Why are they still together? Charlie is carrying my baby!” 

“Maybe because…they’re…they love each other enough…to get…through this…together,” Kaitlyn stuttered. 

Angelo seethed, “Charlie doesn’t love Joey! Joey’s just too stubborn to leave her and thinks she can raise my child. It won’t take long before the pressure of it all gets too much for her and she abandons Charlie again! And as the pregnancy goes on Charlie will accept the fact that this child can only be raised by his or her parents! There’s only so much they’ll be able to take before they accept, they’ll never be happy together! But if they insist on living a lie…then we’re just gonna have to bring in someone new who will cause them a whole new set of problems...” 

Kaitlyn’s brows creased, “Someone like who?” 

Angelo smirked, “I’ve been doing a lot of research today since they left the Station together…didn’t take me too long to track her down.” 

“Track who down?” Kaitlyn whispered. 

Angelo continued his rant, “Gotta say I’m surprised Joey never asked Charlie to track her down. It wasn’t all that hard to do so clearly Joey has a few issues with her and isn’t prepared for her to be a part of her life. Wouldn’t surprise me…’cause reading through this dossier…Joey probably knows full well the kind of reception her lifestyle will get from this person. She knows her lifestyle choices will be a huge issue when you bring her back into Joey’s life.” 

Kaitlyn ran her tongue over her teeth anxiously, “Me? Why would I bring someone back into Joey’s life?” 

Angelo leered, “’Cause you know her…and I think you’ll be able to convince her that Joey needs her back in her life a lot easier than I can. Besides…we wouldn’t want me to contact this old acquaintance of Joey’s…that’ll lead the pair straight to me…and we can’t have that now, can we?” 

Kaitlyn stared at the file, “And what makes you think this person can break Charlie and Joey apart?” 

Angelo grinned evilly, “How about you read the dossier yourself…? Then you tell me that the pair won’t have any problems to contend with?” 

_ Three Weeks Later – May 2016 _ __

Charlie and Joey stood at their front door. Riley was standing there next to them, holding Charlie’s hand. “You sure you can’t come with us?” Charlie begged her wife. 

Joey shook her head, “I wish I could but I’m so overloaded with overdue accounts for the business. Need to sort out the payments owing to us from the fisheries and suppliers and do a little debt collecting so we actually have some money to keep running the trawler and pay for Aden and Geoff’s wages. And then inform the businesses that aren’t paying us that we’ll stop supplying them with our catches until they do pay up. It’s fun chasing money from people who are too stubborn to just pay us what they owe us.” 

Charlie nodded, “Guess I’ve been distracting you from all your paperwork by keeping you up most nights with my morning sickness that can’t tell time!” 

Joey pecked Charlie on the lips, “And I love every minute of being here for you…despite the fact that I know it’s not fun for you to be so sick but I’m sure you’ll get over that stage any day now. Then we can both enjoy this pregnancy properly. ‘Til then I’ll catch up on my work at any chance I get.” 

“Okay…well I guess it’s not a huge deal for you to miss Harry’s birthday party,” Charlie sighed disappointedly, then reminded Joey, “But it’s gonna be Aden and Nicole’s first proper outing with baby Taylor since Nicole gave birth to him two weeks ago. You can’t miss that!” 

Joey chuckled softly, “I’ve been hanging out with Aden and Nicole most of this week while they adjust to being parents to their newborn son. Besides Aden’s taken a lot of time off recently in preparation of Nicole giving birth to Taylor and I’ve been covering for him on the trawler so he knows there’s a lot of overdue paperwork. Trust me he’ll understand that I can’t be there today. It’s time they show off their baby boy to the rest of their friends.” 

“They’re really happy being new parents to their baby, aren’t they?” Charlie gushed, “Oh I can’t wait for us to have that feeling of becoming parents all over again. And I think it’s perfect that they named their son in honour of Belle. I know it’s been seven years since Belle’s death but it just goes to show how much Aden still thinks of her. I’m glad Nicole understood his desire to honour Belle by naming their son with Belle’s maiden name.” 

Joey nodded sadly, “Nicole was one of Belle’s best friends. They both lost an amazing person when Belle passed away. Nicole knows that Aden will always love Belle but that she’s the person in his heart now. Honouring Belle was something they both wanted to do and they are completely besotted with their baby boy. He is gonna grow up with two fantastic parents and know that sometimes people get a second true love.” 

“That’s kinda beautiful,” Charlie whispered, “Well if I can’t convince you to come, I’ll tell Tony and Rachel that you send your best wishes to the Birthday boy.” 

Joey smiled, “Thanks. And on the off chance that I get my work done early…I’ll see if I can join you guys for the end of the Party.” 

Riley grinned up at her, “Harry would like that. So, can we go now, Mama C? I don’t want to be late to my friends’ party.” 

Charlie ruffled his hair, “Okay, baby boy, we’re leaving now. We’ll be home in a few hours.” 

Joey grazed her hand against Charlie’s stomach, “Just take it easy. I don’t want you wearing yourself out today. It’s not good for our baby. And if you do get tired please call me and I will come over and bring you home.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes teasingly, “Yes, Mum!” 

Joey giggled, “I only want what’s best for my baby so go and have some fun today. I’ll see you both when you get back.” Charlie kissed Joey softly before walking with Riley towards her car. Joey called out to them, “Oh and Charlie…make sure Riley doesn’t have more than one piece of Birthday cake. I don’t want both of you being sick tonight.” 

Charlie laughed at Joey’s motherly concerns, and at Riley when he whined, “Aww, Mama J! That’s no fair!” 

Charlie ruffled his hair, “You heard your mother…and you don’t want both of us getting into trouble with her now, do you?” 

Joey watched as the pair got into Charlie’s car and Charlie drove out of the driveway, before heading back inside the house. Joey sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table and began sorting through the piles of paperwork laid out in front of her. 

Half an hour later Joey was deeply focused on the work she was doing and jumped when there was a knock on her front door. Dropping her pen on top of the page she was writing on, she sighed and stood up. 

Joey exited the kitchen and headed for the front door, wondering who was visiting since most of their friends would be at Rachel and Tony’s for Harry’s Birthday party. 

Opening the front door, Joey’s eyes widened as she came face to face with the woman standing on her front door stop who was clutching a small suitcase. 

Joey blinked in stunned silence at the woman she recognized. Though it had been over twenty years, Joey was surprised to find she still recognized the older woman who stood before her despite how the decades had aged the woman. 

“Hello Josephine…it’s been a while…how’ve you been?” Lara Collins asked anxiously. 

After a moment Joey’s voice finally uttered the one word, she hadn’t used to address the woman in front of her for over twenty years, “Mum…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the chapter that I left all the #Jarlie fanatics on nearly a decade ago, bit of a cliffhanger. Unsurprisingly from me another cliffhanger! Let's see if anyone is still around when I start updating it again on FanFiction.net - probably not but I needed to finish this fic anyway.


	96. You Aren’t Good With Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's stunned and surprised to have her mother return to her life after she was abandoned by her over 20 years ago. Despite the shock, Joey sits down with her mum over a cup of tea to try to comprehend why she's back in her life and why she was abandoned in the first place. Without Charlie around for support, Joey finds herself struggling to deal with the emotions of the reunion and can't comprehend her own actions when she doesn't correct her mum's assumptions that she has a husband and she's the one who is pregnant when she provides little detail about her own family. Is Joey scared of been abandoned all over again when her mum learns the truth?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

Joey sat silently on one of the sofa chairs in her living room, sipping a cup of tea nervously.

Holding the cup in her hands gingerly, Joey looked over at the woman who was sitting on the couch also anxiously sipping her own cup of tea.

Lara breathed deeply, “Somebody should speak before this becomes really awkward.”

Joey creased her eyebrows, “Like it’s not awkward already…what are you doing here, Lara?”

Lara cringed at her daughter’s use of her first name. She was pleasantly surprised when Joey had called her ‘Mum’ when she found her standing on the front door step but since then Joey had reverted back to a first name basis with her. She should’ve expected the reserved reception from her daughter.

After all, Lara had abandoned her family twenty years ago. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to fix the damage she’d done but she had to try. She owed it to her daughter to be a part of her life.

Lara lent forwards and studied her daughter, “How old are you now? Twenty-seven?”

Joey raised her eyebrow at her mother’s question, “Twenty-nine…which makes it twenty missed birthdays, in case you aren’t good with math.”

Lara nodded disappointedly, “I deserved that. I came because…I wanted to get to know my daughter. I know I don’t deserve a chance but…I hope there’s some way I can make up for the pain I caused you.”

Joey glanced into her mother’s eyes. She was shocked at how much they looked alike. She was ashamed to admit to herself that after been disappointed that her mother didn’t know how old she was, she herself wasn’t positive of Lara’s age. She thought Lara must have been in her very early fifties. She seemed to recall that Brett had mentioned once her mother was eighteen when she’d had him and since Brett was four years older than her, she guessed Lara’s age of fifty or fifty-one.

Lara had dark brown eyes like Joey and her hair was slightly lighter brown, straightened just past her shoulders with a few grey hairs scattered at the edges. Joey felt like she was looking into a mirror and wondered how similar she was to her mother.

Shaking her head, Joey realized they couldn’t be more different – when she had abandoned her family it hadn’t taken her twenty years to come home to them.

“Well you’ve got two decades to catch up on…I don’t think we can manage that over one cup of tea,” Joey snarked hurtfully, frustrated at herself for letting her emotions show that maybe she was angry at her mother for abandoning her. She’d spent years trying to forget her mother’s existence rather than dealing with any psychological issues of abandonment. Now that her mother had shown up unexpectedly Joey was afraid of having to face those issues if she allowed her mother back into her life.

Lara sighed and took another sip of her drink, “I know that, Josephine, and I know it’s gonna take--”

“Joey…nobody calls me Josephine anymore,” Joey interrupted.

“Okay…Joey,” Lara whispered, “Look maybe I should’ve called first…but I didn’t really know what to say so…I thought it might be better if we saw each other so we could…talk about things properly.”

Joey licked her lips, “Well so far this seems to be going quite well. Much better than a phone call from the woman who abandoned you when you were a kid.”

“Joey, please…I want to apologize for what I did,” Lara pleaded, “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness for what I did but I at least deserve a chance to explain my actions.”

“You left and didn’t come back. It’s pretty self-explanatory,” Joey told her angrily, “I’ve made a fair few mistakes with my own family but at least I owned up to my mistakes rather than taking off completely for several decades. I could never do what you did.”

Despite Joey’s hurtful honesty, Lara couldn’t help but smile shyly at her daughter opening up to her, “Well there’s no denying you’ve grown into a very strong woman…despite the lack of a mother figure in your life. I can be proud of the fact you don’t run away from your problems like I have a tendency to do. I never wanted you to turn out like me after what I did to my family. So…you have your own family now…? Wow you’re so grown up…”

Joey ran her hand through her hair as she wondered whether it was too early to explain to her mother that her family probably wasn’t the conventional one, she expected her to have. She hadn’t seen her mother in two decades and she had no idea what her mother’s reaction would be to know her daughter was gay. And if her father and Brett’s hatred for gay people was any indication, Joey felt her mother wouldn’t understand the life she lived.

Lara observed quietly as her daughter seemed deep in thought, “So…do you guys have kids? Not that I was ever much of a mother but if I’m a grandmother…maybe there’s some way that I can make up for all the mistakes with a grandchild.”

Joey cleared her throat, “Um…yes, we have a son together, Riley. He’s five years old now. And ah…we’re…kinda expecting our second child together…later this year.”

Lara nodded proudly, “Well you mustn’t be very far along in your pregnancy as you’re not even showing…which is a compliment by the way. I look forward to meeting Riley…I mean if…you don’t mind me meeting him. And your husband…how long have you two been together?”

Joey took another nervous sip of her tea, “Well um actually…”

Lara pointed gently at Joey’s left hand, “I mean you have a wedding ring on your finger so naturally I just assumed you were married. I know you said before you’ve made a lot of mistakes with your family so if you and your husband are going through some troubles I understand. I just want to…start to get to know you again. I guess the easiest way for me to do that would be to…get to understand what your life is like…and find out all the amazing things I missed out on because I…’cause I couldn’t be there for you like a mother is supposed to be.”

Joey nodded softly, unsure of if she was ready for her mother to come back into her life let alone get to know her but knew she had to give her a small chance even if there was no possible way, she could forgive her mother for abandoning her, “Charlie and I have been together for…the better part of six and a half years.”

“Charlie?” Lara repeated loudly, “I like that name…Charlie. And what does your husband do for a living?”

Joey looked at the floor, wondering if she should correct her mother’s assumptions or just wait until Lara noticed the wedding and family photos displayed around the house. She was surprised by her own hesitation to correct Lara. She had never been ashamed of her sexuality. Certainly not in the years that she had been with Charlie by any rate. She wondered why she was so concerned about her mother not accepting her lifestyle. Lara had barely crossed her mind in years and she had accepted she’d never be able to find any kind of closure to their relationship after she’d been abandoned.

Now here she was sitting in front of her and Joey felt anxious that she wasn’t ready for any kind of closure to their relationship. She owed it to herself to see if her mother was the kind of person who deserved a second chance.

Though if Lara wasn’t accepting of the family Joey loved unconditionally then closure would be the only thing left for her relationship with her mother.

“Um…well the thing is that,” Joey whispered nervously as she tried to tell her mother the truth, “I think you should probably know…Charlie’s a cop…or Senior Sergeant…actually…” Joey trailed off quietly, frustrated at herself for delaying the inevitable while she wondered why her mother’s acceptance of her relationship with Charlie mattered to her.

Lara nodded calmly, “Senior Sergeant huh? Well that’s an impressive job he has. You sure got lucky. And what about you? Do you have a job or are you just enjoying been a mother?”

Joey fiddled with her wedding ring, “I own and help run a trawler business.”

Lara’s face fell softly, “Like your Dad used to? You…ah…followed in his footsteps?”

Joey raised her eyebrow at Lara’s sadness, “Well ah…yeah, I guess. I always liked working on boats. As I was growing up…helping Dad on the trawler was about the only thing we had in common and I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable knowing that maybe I do take after him. It’s not like I took over his business, I started it myself. You know ‘cause when he died Brett made the rash decision of selling Dad’s business so we’d have money to survive. Did you even know that Dad died?”

Lara was surprised by the sudden anger in her daughter’s voice with her last question and looked away guiltily, “Yes. A friend of mine who still lived here at the time…managed to get in contact with me just after your father passed away. Joey I…I wanted to come back then but…”

“What could have stopped you but the shame of facing up to your mistakes at a time that Brett and I actually needed you?!” Joey told her bitterly, “Dad might’ve been a deadbeat most of the time but you still should’ve come home then. Actually, there were lots of points in my life that you should’ve been here for but I guess you didn’t give a damn about what would happen to your children when you took off. And am I the only one getting this unexpected visit from you? What about Brett huh? Do you even know that Brett’s living in the City now managing a Pub? Maybe you should show up unexpectedly on his doorstop and see how he takes it?”

Lara blinked back several tears, “I already did go to the City to see Brett…but he wouldn’t see me. I showed up there and he…he was angry at me for a lot of things and slammed the door in my face. I’m surprised he didn’t get in contact with you to tell you. I should’ve expected that reaction from him…I’m surprised I didn’t get the same from you. I know I don’t deserve any kind of forgiveness for what I put you both through…but I’d like you to try.”

“Because you abandoning us for twenty years is just so easy to forgive,” Joey replied bitterly, “Maybe it’s time we stop talking about me and my family or Brett or even Dad. How about instead of you asking questions about what my life is like now…how about you start telling me about what your life has been like for the past twenty years? Maybe you should start off by telling me…why now? Why have you turned up now after all this time? Or maybe telling me why you abandoned us could be a great place to start!”

Lara swallowed deeply, “You’re angry at me…I don’t blame you. There hasn’t been a day that went by that I regretted my decision to leave. I wished I could’ve been stronger for you and stayed but…your father…I wasn’t happy in my marriage. Your father wasn’t a great man…so I bailed. I wanted to come back for you and Brett…but I was barely surviving on my own. At least with him…you two had a home and some resemblance of a normal family life. I didn’t have anything I could offer you…I spent a lot of time trying to rebuild my life after I left my home and family. It took even longer to find the strength to come back here.”

Joey stared at her mother intensely, “I know my father wasn’t the best guy in the world. I might’ve been a kid but I wasn’t blind to the fact that he was an abusive alcoholic…and he didn’t exactly change his ways after you left. I understand that he was a difficult man to be married to but you had a choice when you left without us. You didn’t have to leave completely…you could’ve divorced Dad and still lived here in the Bay. While I’ve never had to deal with problems as bad as an abusive husband…my own marriage wasn’t perfect. For a long time, we had our own share of problems…and I did leave…I walked out on my wi…partner with our son.

But I didn’t take off completely and disappear from…my partner’s life. We worked on our problems and now our marriage is stronger than ever. I didn’t take twenty years to make things right with my family. You may have somehow found the strength to come back here…but it doesn’t mean I have the strength to deal with you being back in my life after what you put me through. I didn’t need you to be the perfect mother...just being there for me through everything I’ve been through in my life would’ve been enough. But you weren’t there for me at all...why should I let you back into my life now?”

Lara sipped her tea slowly, “Because I’m not the same person who could tear my own family apart. And I hope that with time…you’ll see that I want to make up for what I put you through. After I left…I dealt with my own issues with…alcohol and stuff. It took me a long while to clean up my act and get my life back together. I have a good life now. The last few years I’ve been working at this small café. I spend a lot of my spare time helping out…volunteering for charities and organizations etc. I met a nice guy at my local church and things between us are going great…but he’s made me see that I need to take a chance and make things right with you and Brett…if it’s at all possible…otherwise I’ll never be able to let go of my mistakes.”

Joey bit her lip, “Church? You…ah go to…church? As in your…religious?”

Lara nodded proudly, “Yes I am. After all the mistakes I made before I abandoned my family and the ones I made after…I needed to put my life back together and helping people seemed like a good start. I put my faith in the work the church do and they’ve helped me find some level of peace to deal with making things right with you and your brother…if you’ll let me.”

Joey shifted uncomfortably at the knowledge her mother was religious. She knew that her friends Geoff and Annie were religious but still supported her marriage to Charlie but she had the sense that her mother might not be so supportive like them. And she hated to admit that a part of her was distressed that once her mother learnt of her sexuality that she’d be abandoned again.

Joey cleared her throat, “Look I don’t mean to be…I’m glad that you’ve sorted your life out. And maybe I can give you some form of forgiveness for abandoning me…but I need time. I can’t do this today or overnight. I’ve got a lot going on in my life right now trying to…prepare for our second child. I take it that you brought your suitcase because you’re planning on…staying in town for a while. I’m not so sure…I’m ready for that. Maybe I can come see you in the City when I’ve had some time to…process the idea of letting you back into my life.”

Lara frowned disappointedly, “I guess I have to accept that as your decision. I want to make things right but if you’re not ready…I’ll have to wait until you are.”

Joey stood up awkwardly, “I don’t know when I’ll be ready…but I’ll let you know. I should walk you out.”

Lara placed her tea cup on the table and stood up too, “Before I leave…Joey, I just want you to know how sorry I am…I made a mistake when I abandoned you. I know it’ll take some time to make up for it but I really hope you’ll give me the chance. You have your own family now…and I’m sorry that I missed out on getting to watch you fall in love and start a family. You’re a much stronger woman than I ever was to face your problems in your marriage and I hope your husband respects you for it.”

Joey ran her hand through her hair, as she decided that her mother deserved to know Charlie was a woman. Despite the disappointment and problems, it might cause them if her mother took the news badly, Joey knew Charlie would be let down by the lie and feel that her wife was ashamed of her. Joey knew her mother would find out sooner or later and it would be better to been told the truth by her rather than hear it from someone else.

Joey glanced down at the floor, “Um…before you leave…I just wanted to…I’ve been meaning to inform you… Look we barely know each other right now and something tells me that you’re not going to like what I have to tell you…because maybe I’m not the kind of person you think I am…and I can’t change who I am so…”

Lara stared at Joey confused, “What is it?”

Joey paused shyly, “Um…it’s about Charlie…see Charlie’s probably…not the kind of person you would expect me to be with…”

As Lara took a step forwards towards her daughter in the hope that it would get her to open up, Joey jumped slightly at the sound of the front door opening.

Before Joey could utter a word to Lara, she heard Charlie and Riley walking down the hallway. Joey cringed shyly as Charlie called out to her, “Hey Jo, we’re home early. I wasn’t feeling too well so Riley insisted it’d be better for the baby if we just came home early. Already looking out for his sibling like a protective big brother. I hope you’ve just about finished your book work ‘cause I am so tired right now and all I want to do is curl up in your arms and go to sleep for a few hours if that sounds alright with--”

Charlie stopped short as she and Riley walked into the living room to find Joey standing next to a familiar looking older woman. Charlie was holding onto Riley’s hand tightly and glanced at Joey questioningly, “Duh…hi. Sorry I didn’t realize you had company. Um…sorry I don’t think we’ve met…ah…”

Riley stared up at Charlie and then over at Joey who was pinching the bridge of her nose. Lara stood there quietly trying to make sense of the new arrival and what she’d been saying when she walked into the house.

Joey walked over to Charlie and stood next to her. Glancing nervously back at Lara, Joey took Charlie’s free hand, “This was kinda an unexpected visit from…I’d like you to meet Lara…my mother.”

Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise at Joey’s announcement but before she could question why Lara had turned up in Joey’s life unannounced or even see how her wife was coping with the unexpected arrival, Joey looked over at Lara anxiously.

Joey bit her lip as she squeezed Charlie’s hand, “This is…kinda what I was trying to explain before…and I know you might have a problem with it but that’s not my issue… If you really want to prove to me that you’ve changed and that you want to get to know me after all these years…then you need to know that this is the family that means everything to me. Lara, this is our son Riley and this is…Charlie…my wife…”

Lara’s eyes bulged as she stared at the two women holding hands, “Wife…!?! What is this…some kind of sick joke? My daughter cannot be…gay!”


	97. You Didn’t Raise Me At All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her mum's immediate displeasure to learn that Joey is married to Charlie and they have a family together, Joey doesn't mince her words when she tells Lara to get out of her house. But when Charlie goes behind Joey's back to try and convince her mother-in-law to give them a chance, Joey lashes out at Charlie for interfering with her decision. Is this what Angelo was hoping for? Will Charlie forgive and forget Joey's outburst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TOAMBS for your lovely comments once more! Jarlie always be supporting one another! Hmm not so sure about #ProtectiveCharlie...we'll see...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

Charlie cringed at Lara’s sudden accusation, while Joey shook her head in disbelief at Lara’s ignorance. Riley stared up at all three women confused as to what was happening and why Lara seemed to be angry at the couple. Lara stood there with her mouth open, completely shocked that the daughter she had abandoned many years ago was now telling her that she had grown up and was now married to another woman.

“Well is this a joke? I mean you two can’t possibly expect me to believe that you’re married! You two shouldn’t even be allowed to be together,” Lara accused.

“Alright that’s it…get out!” Joey ordered furiously at her mother.

Before Lara could respond, Charlie squeezed Riley’s hand, “Hey, buddy, do you think you can go play in your room for a while? I think the grownups need to have a talk.”

Joey and Lara glared at one another but realizing they didn’t want get into a loud argument with a child in the room watching on they resisted opening their mouths. Riley sighed unhappily, unsure of why this strange woman was accusing his parents of doing something wrong, but let go of Charlie’s hand and reluctantly left the living room to his bedroom.

Joey stared after her son and once she heard his bedroom door close, she turned back to Lara, “What are you still doing here? I told you to get out!”

Charlie entangled her fingers with Joey’s, “Sweetie, maybe you just need to calm down for a minute.”

Joey gritted her teeth, “No, Charlie! I will not have anyone in my house who thinks our marriage is sick! Doesn’t matter who they are!”

Lara stared at the pair, and swallowed deeply, “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…yell at you both like that. I just…how did you expect me to react to this? I know I might not be anywhere near the best mother to you…but I didn’t raise you to turn out like this.”

Joey scoffed, “Yeah ’cause you didn’t raise me at all!”

Charlie stared at the two women and was surprised by how similar they both looked despite their different opinions. She observed as Lara looked away in disgrace at Joey’s accusation. Feeling like she should step in and calm down the pair before Joey once more demanded her mother leave, Charlie took a step forwards, “Look maybe it’s not my place here…because your relationship with my wife is between you and her, Lara, but I think--”

Joey surprised both herself and Charlie when she interrupted, “I’m sorry, Charlie, but you’re right…this isn’t your place so don’t think you can make excuses for her actions. I will not have anyone in this house who doesn’t accept me. Stay out of this, Charlie.”

Charlie was taken aback by Joey’s sudden anger. Swallowing deeply, she tried not to take Joey’s comments to heart and understand that her wife was simply taking her unexpressed anger over her mother’s abandonment out on her.

Lara ran her hand through her hair, “I just don’t understand how you can think that the pair of you and that young boy are a family. I might not have been in town for long but I’m sure there’s plenty of men around for you two to find happiness with. Don’t you see that being together is wrong and that you’re disadvantaging the boy because he doesn’t have a father?”

Joey clenched her jaw, regretting snapping at Charlie but refusing to let her mother get away with accusing their family of being wrong, “I’ve heard enough of this. I get that your religious and that it helped you to get through your addictions and now you want to make the world a better place or whatever. But you have no right to say this kind of stuff in my house! I don’t care if you accept this or not. You left Lara! And I got over it! I dealt with not having a mother for over two thirds of my life! I can carry on without you in my life just fine. I will not have you telling my wife that what we share together is wrong! I will not accept you accusing us of disadvantaging _our_ son!”

“I’m only trying to help you,” Lara whispered weakly.

“You can leave and go back to the life you’ve been living without me…that’s what you can do to help me,” Joey ordered firmly.

Lara glanced at Charlie helplessly, then looking over at the cabinet with all of Joey’s family photos and their wedding photo, she realized her daughter wasn’t ready to let her back into her life.

Nodding feebly at her daughter in apology, Lara grabbed her bag and walked out of the house without looking back.

Joey squeezed Charlie’s fingers, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean…Charlie?”

Charlie grunted softly but wasn’t listening as she was instead watching Lara walk out of their house.

Joey bit her lip, “I over-reacted, didn’t I?”

Charlie heard their front door slam shut as Lara left and sighed, “Yeah you kinda did.”

Joey winced at Charlie’s honesty, “I didn’t know how to react…I haven’t seen her in twenty years…why now…? Why has she come back now?”

Charlie nodded at Joey thoughtfully. Knowing deep down that despite the anger Joey had shown Lara, her wife was desperate for answers on why Lara wanted to be a part of her life after so long and Charlie wanted to get them for her. Disentangling her fingers from Joey’s, Charlie cleared her throat, “Can you watch Ry for a while?”

“Yeah of course,” Joey agreed, “But where are you…Charlie?”

Joey trailed off as Charlie strode away from her and out of the house. Joey stared around the empty room feeling helpless and confused over everything that had happened in the last hour whilst frustrated at her wife for taking off after Lara.

Charlie walked quickly down the driveway. Spotting the woman rushing down the street away from their street, Charlie took off and chased after her. She felt she owed it to her wife to try and convince Lara not to leave so hastily. As much as Charlie knew that Joey needed answers about why her mother had abandoned her and made an unexpected return, she wanted answers too from the Mother-in-Law she’d never met.

Charlie rounded the corner at the end of the street and found Lara headed off towards the beach.

Following her at a quicker pace, Charlie called out to the woman, “Hey, wait up!”

Lara turned back, surprised to find the woman she’d accused of ruining her daughter’s life walking towards her. Lara swallowed deeply as Charlie approached, “What do you want? Come to yell at me for being a terrible mother for abandoning Joey?”

Charlie paused and considered doing just that before shaking her head, “Joey’s angry at you…but she wants to know why you left and why you’ve come back without any warning. I want to know why too…I don’t want my wife getting hurt if you just take off again.”

Lara flinched as Charlie referred to Joey as her wife, “I’ve made a mess of my life…I’ve ruined my whole family’s life…I shouldn’t have thought for a second Josephine…Joey…would understand or forgive me.”

Charlie watched the sadness in the woman’s eyes, “Joey’s the forgiving type…she just needs time. You turn up on our doorstep after twenty years…give her some time to adjust and she’ll come around. If you give her a chance, she’ll listen to you…she’ll find a way to forgive you for what she went through when you left.”

Lara looked away from Charlie to the ocean, “Why are you being nice to me? I ruined Joey’s life and accused you of doing the same to her.”

Charlie waited until Lara returned her gaze, “I love your daughter. I know we just met and I am…not what you expected. I’m sorry if you don’t agree with the relationship I share with Joey or that the pair of us are raising a family together. But if you’re back here in the Bay because you want to find a way for Joey to forgive you for leaving her…you need take a step back and accept this. I have no idea why you’re suddenly here. I don’t know exactly how long it’s been since you’ve even seen Joey because…you abandoning her is not…something she’s opened up to me much about…to tell you the truth…but it isn’t some kind of joke. I’m married to your daughter and I am completely in love with her.”

“I just don’t understand how that can be true…it’s wrong,” Lara admitted.

Charlie sighed in frustration, “You know my Dad used to think the same thing…he only just recently accepted us last year. I know this probably isn’t the life you imagined Joey had but you can’t just show up out of the blue and make judgments on the family she has…it’s not going to change things. Joey and I are not gonna fall apart because you think what we share isn’t real love. You have no idea the struggles we’ve endured to get to where we are.”

Lara shook her head, “Maybe if I hadn’t had left…Joey would have turned out different…”

“Joey’s your daughter,” Charlie stated firmly, “It shouldn’t matter how she ‘turned out’. You’re supposed to love her no matter what. And you been in her life for all these years wouldn’t have changed her…she’s gay. Nobody can change that even if they wanted too…believe me when I first fell for her…there were times I didn’t want to be. You have no right to think that you couldn’t make her ‘normal’. Joey has grown up to be one of the most amazing and strong-willed women I’ve ever met and I love her for that.”

Lara crossed her arms in front of her, “I don’t know if I have it in me to get past this shock that my daughter’s…”

Charlie eyed her mother-in-law squarely, “You came back here after all this time for a reason…do you want to get to know Joey? Do you want to be a part of her life?”

Lara nodded hesitantly, “I want to make up for the pain I caused her.”

Charlie shrugged, “Then why don’t you concentrate on that…forget about trying to get past her sexuality for now and give both of you a chance to have some kind of relationship with each other. I’m not saying it will be easy or that Joey will forgive you straight away…but isn’t she worth it? When you get to know her…maybe you’ll see the woman I fell in love with…and you’ll accept her and our family without judgment.”

“Why are you so determined for Joey to find a way to forgive me after what I put her through?” Lara asked curiously.

Charlie smiled, “I know what you did to Joey and your family caused them a lot of pain…and that it might take a lot of effort to find the forgiveness you need from your daughter. Joey doesn’t talk about you very much…maybe because she doesn’t have much to say and I know deep down that she was affected by the way you abandoned her…but if you can find a way to fix that pain…Joey will let you into her life. And to be honest…I lost my mother to illness ten years ago. There’s not a day that goes by that I wouldn’t give up anything to have one last day with her again now so she can see who I’ve become and the family that I love with all my heart…but I’m not gonna get that chance. Joey can…she can have her mother back in her life and make her proud about the woman she’s become…and I want that for her…so will you come back with me and spend some time getting to know Joey?”

Several minutes later Joey was in the kitchen trying to take her mind off her mother’s return and her mother’s rejection of her by cleaning the already spotless room.

Joey heard the front door open and walked out to the living room. She was surprised when Charlie entered the room followed by Lara. Joey gritted her teeth, “What’s she doing back here?”

Charlie smiled hopefully, “Lara wants to get to know you and see if she can make up for the mistakes, she made in your past…so I asked her to stay with us here for a day or two.”

Joey could only nod speechlessly as Charlie directed Lara towards the spare bedroom so she could put her suitcase down and freshen up before suggesting that maybe Lara and Joey could go down to the beach to talk.

Once Lara walked down the hallway towards Ruby’s old room, Joey walked away from Charlie back into the kitchen. Charlie frowned and followed her wife.

When Charlie entered the kitchen, Joey was facing the counter and had her hands gripping the edge of the bench.

Before Charlie could speak, Joey growled, “What the hell is she doing here? Why the hell did you just invite that woman to stay with us without asking me first?”

Charlie was taken aback by her wife’s anger, “I thought it was…what you wanted. You asked me why she’s come back here after all this time…”

“That doesn’t give you the right to invite her into our home!” Joey yelled, “She accused us of being wrong and mistreating Riley for God’s sake! Whether or not I want some real answers as to why she left doesn’t matter when I will not have someone like her in my house! I am not going to put up with the judgments and accusations from her that I’m not the daughter she wants. The rejection is bad enough let alone adding to it!”

Charlie looked away guiltily, “I was only doing what I thought was best…she’s your mum.”

Joey turned around to face Charlie, her jaw clenched in anger, “Yeah that’s right! She’s MY mum! So, you have no right to invite her here and think you can just force us to have some kind of relationship! I don’t care what she wants…so why don’t you do something for me…and tell her I want her out of my house!”

Charlie bit her lip at her wife’s increasing anger, “Joey, you are overreacting about this…I know you two got off on the wrong foot but--”

Joey scoffed, “I’m overreacting? I was pretty stunned to find out she was back in town when she rocked up to our front door step…let alone knowing that she’s still actually alive! I was pretty damn calm about her sudden arrival…but you know what? Now that I’ve had a few moments to think about this…I’m not ready to deal with all this. I don’t want or need her in my life right now! The fact that she can barely look at us and not hate who we are just adds to the fact that there’s no point even trying to salvage some kind of relationship with her! We have enough problems ourselves to deal with without adding her into the mix! I don’t want her here, Charlie, and if you won’t go and tell her that I will!”

Charlie reached out for her wife, placing her hands tenderly on Joey’s hips, “Just give her a chance…she wants to get to know you.”

“Lara doesn’t deserve a chance, Charlie!” Joey shouted, “She left okay! She can’t make up for it! I don’t understand how you can think for one second that I should let her back into my life…regardless of what she’s thinks of us…you can’t make decisions like that for me!”

Charlie blinked back a tear at Joey’s continued fury, “Joey, if you don’t let her back into your life now…you never will…”

“So what? What is so damn important that you thought I needed her back in my life without bothering to ask me?” Joey demanded, not realizing how much she was upsetting Charlie with her anger.

Charlie squeezed Joey’s hips gently, “I…I’m never gonna get this chance like you have. My mum’s…you still have a chance to have your mum in your life…I don’t have that chance. It’s not just…I thought…Joey, you’re a mother too. We both are. And God forbid we ever did anything awful to our children like abandon them…I’d pray they’d still have it in their hearts to forgive us…no matter how long it took to come home. Don’t you want to believe that Riley and this baby I’m carrying would be able to forgive us even for something like what Lara did?”

Joey took a step back from Charlie’s embrace in frustration, “I’m not like her! I’m never gonna be like her! I would never do what she did to my family.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Charlie whispered, “I was just trying to help you develop some kind of relationship with your mother before you never get the chance. I don’t want you to have to stand there and choose me over your mother by ordering her to leave if she doesn’t accept, I’m your wife…I want you to take a chance and get to know her. Don’t take this out on me as a way to avoid your abandonment issues okay.”

Joey glared, “I’m sorry, now I have abandonment issues? I have a right to after what she did! I’m not taking anything out on you. I’m angry at you for going behind my back and inviting her to stay with us. Now I’m stuck with either dealing with her being here or being the bad guy and ordering her to leave. You can’t just make decisions for me like this, Charlie! She’s my mother and this is my problem…it has nothing to do with you!”

“Joey, you’re my wife so anything that has to do with you is just as much my problem,” Charlie argued.

Joey shook her head, “I don’t want that woman in my house. She can tell us that she’ll find a way not to judge us or make all the apologies in the world for what she did…but I’m not ready to forgive her. I thought I could when she first showed up…but after the way she treated us…she doesn’t deserve my forgiveness! So, I need you to ask her to leave.”

Charlie sighed, “I can’t do that…just let her stay for one night and then you can sleep on it and decide if you want to talk to her properly tomorrow.”

Joey ran her hand through her hair, then brushed past Charlie towards the back door.

Charlie turned after her, “Joey, where are you going?”

Joey stopped hesitantly, “If she’s staying here then I’m not sticking around.”

Charlie stared at her in disbelief, “Jo, you can’t just leave like this in the middle of an argument! We have to talk about this!”

Joey gritted her teeth, “You had absolutely no right to go behind my back and invite that woman to stay with us. You don’t get to make decisions for me. You don’t get to decide what’s best for me! I am so angry at you, Charlie! And if I don’t leave right now then all I’m gonna do is continue arguing with you and I’ll just end up saying something I regret!”

With that, Joey stormed out of the house leaving Charlie completely bewildered as to what had just happened between them.

_How the hell did we just end up having a huge fight like this? How could Joey take all her anger out on me? Why can’t she see I was just trying to help her find a way to forgive her mother and let her into her life? How am I meant to fix this argument we just had…without giving up on the chance for Joey to get to know her mother?_

Unbeknownst to Charlie, Lara was standing in the hallway outside Ruby’s old room and had heard their entire argument. Smiling calmly to herself, Lara re-entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, Lara beamed at the knowledge that she’d barely lifted a finger and already the two women were beginning to fall apart.

Confidently Lara thought, _And, by the time I integrate myself into their lives and pretend to accept my daughter’s family…I’ll make sure their marriage will be over and I’ll find a way to save my daughter from the shameful life she’s living…_

And unbeknownst to any of them, including the woman herself, Lara Collins had been set up by Angelo to come between the happy couple. This was exactly why Angelo had tracked down Lara and gotten Kaitlyn to bring her back into Joey’s life so her mother could do his ‘dirty work’ for him…and subtly tear Joey away from Charlie…


	98. We Don’t Fall Apart Because Of One Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joey's outburst at Charlie built on over 20 years of anger at her mother's abandonment of her, Joey returns home to face the music with Charlie and apologize for taking everything out on the one person who means everything to her. How will Charlie deal with her wife's apology? With Charlie offering Lara to stay for a few days to give Joey a chance to reconcile with the mother she barely knows, will Joey take a chance?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

Later that evening Charlie was alone in bed. Joey hadn’t come home after their argument.

Charlie had replayed their argument in her head many times. She didn’t understand why Joey had been so angry at her. She could understand on some level that Joey was confused and upset about her mother’s sudden return into her life but she hated to think that her wife was dealing with her emotions alone instead of with the one person she was meant to turn to.

After Joey had walked out on her, Charlie couldn’t bring herself to ask Lara to leave. It had taken some convincing to get Lara to stay and find a way to talk to Joey about their past to rebuild their relationship. She didn’t want to turn around and now ask Lara to leave their house.

As much as she knew she was risking another argument with her wife when Joey eventually returned home and found out Lara was still there, Charlie was determined to encourage her wife to give her mother a chance before cutting her out of her life completely.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the bedroom door open and Joey quietly entered the room. Staring at Joey in the darkness and the gentle light of the moon shining into their bedroom, Charlie didn’t let her wife know that she was still awake.

Charlie watched as Joey undressed and quietly slipped under the covers of their bed. Joey turned away from Charlie and closed her eyes.

Charlie reached her hand out, resting it on Joey’s hip, “I’m awake you know.” Joey sighed, “I know.” Charlie bit her lip, “You’ve been gone for hours…I was worried.” Joey squeezed her eyes shut, “I needed some time to be alone…sorry.”

Trying to ignore the feeling that her wife was pulling away, Charlie reluctantly shuffled herself until she was spooning Joey from behind. Resting her chin on Joey’s shoulder, Charlie whispered, “I’m sorry too.”

“Lara’s still here, isn’t she?” Joey realized. Charlie nodded slowly, “I asked her to stay with us…I know you don’t want her too…but I couldn’t just ask her to leave after I convinced her to get to know you. It’s just for a day or two that’s it. Do you hate me for letting her stay?”

Joey reached out for Charlie’s hand and entangled them against her waist, “I don’t hate you. I’ll always love you…I’m sorry I got so angry at you. I shouldn’t have done that.” Charlie relaxed gently, “No, you were right…I shouldn’t have just assumed that you’re ready to have her back in your life. I should’ve asked you first before chasing after her and bringing her back here. I can’t force you two to have any kind of relationship…I guess I just wanted you to have a chance.”

“I know,” Joey whimpered, “I know you were only trying to do what you thought was best for me and if I was in your shoes…I’d probably have done the same thing. And I wish I could…but I don’t think I’m ready to forgive her. How can I?”

Charlie lent down and kissed Joey’s shoulder, “When I came home this afternoon and found you two together…had the pair of you talked at all?”

Joey breathed deeply, “Lara just showed up…I didn’t know what to say or do. We talked a little…or more like she tried to talk to me but I kept snapping at her rather than giving her any real chance to explain why she left…or why she’s back. I knew she was gonna reject me…us. I could see it coming…I tried to push her away so she didn’t find out…I feel so stupid and ashamed of trying to hide who I am just so she wouldn’t reject me all over again.”

Charlie rested her face against the crook of Joey’s neck, “Lara hasn’t rejected you…she was surprised. She probably had this idea in her head about what your life would be like…I guess it never occurred to her that maybe your life was different. I know she accused us of some pretty bad things but…she just needs time to wrap her head around the fact that her daughter’s gay. She’s still here, Jo…she hasn’t rejected you.”

“But what if she can’t get past it and hates us?” Joey asked.

“Give her time,” Charlie advised, “And if you find that she can’t accept our relationship…then we’ll deal with it together okay? You don’t have to go through any of this alone. As much as I’d love you to have your mother back in your life…if she can’t love you no matter what then she doesn’t deserve to be a part of your life. She doesn’t deserve you.”

Joey gently rolled over so she was facing Charlie and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist, “Are we okay? I mean that fight that we had…I was taking all my anger and confusion of Lara turning up out on you. I’m such an idiot for hurting you like that and running out on you when you’re the only person in my life that I trust no matter what…and I treated you like you were to blame for Lara showing up and bringing up all my issues of abandonment…I’m sorry.”

Charlie ran her hands up Joey’s back comfortingly, “We’re okay. I’d never let something so small as one little fight get between us. We’re married, Jo…we’re gonna fight about things but we find our way through it together…we don’t fall apart because of one fight. We’re still going through so much right now…with the fact we’re going to be parents again and…that the baby might be…the last thing either of us was anticipating was for your mum to turn up on our door step alive and looking for forgiveness. It hurt…the things you said…but I know you didn’t mean any of them. I know you’re trying to deal with this sudden change of trying to let your mother into your life after she abandoned you as a child…”

“I wish I could take the things I said to you back,” Joey whispered, “But you were right about one thing…I do have issues with abandonment. I wish I didn’t…but I guess my whole…running away when things get tough…we know where it comes from now, don’t we? I don’t want to be like her.”

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey’s forehead, “You’re not…you learnt from your mistakes. You came back to your family and found a way to put us back together. You didn’t take off without looking back for a number of years. You know you never…talk about her. The whole time we’ve been together I’ve only heard you mention her offhandedly…two or three times.”

Joey blinked back tears, “I was nine when she left. She was there one day…then gone the next. I don’t think my Dad cared enough about her to look for her. I don’t remember much about her. I just…figured she didn’t care enough about me so I shouldn’t care about her. I always wanted to be a better person than she is.”

Charlie stroked her hand through Joey’s hair, “You are…and I know you’re not sure if you’re ready for this. I’m here for you okay? I think you need to just give her a chance and talk to her tomorrow so you can find out if you can let her be a part of your life again. If you want me to…I can be there with you. I won’t let you go through this alone.”

Joey nodded in agreement then suddenly burst into tears.

Charlie held onto her wife tightly, “If you’re not ready you don’t have to--”

Joey buried her face against Charlie’s shoulder as she let her tears flow, “Why did she do it…? Why did she leave me? Why didn’t she love me? Will she ever…love me?”

Charlie took a deep breath as she realized that her wife’s anger and confusion over blaming her for inviting her mother to stay with them all stemmed from her belief that Lara abandoned her because she didn’t love her.

Unable to say anything to convince Joey that her fears were unwarranted, Charlie held her wife softly until Joey eventually cried herself to sleep. As Joey fell into her slumber, Charlie prayed Lara wouldn’t hurt the woman she loved, any more than she already had.

The next morning Joey woke up alone in her bed. Wiping her fingers against the tear-stains on her cheeks, Joey took a deep breath at the memory of her fight with Charlie then coming home and breaking down in tears in Charlie’s arms over her fears that her mother never loved her. Pulling herself together and hoping she could find a way to give Lara another chance, Joey got dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

Joey stopped short at the entrance of the kitchen as she found Charlie and Riley sitting at the table with Lara. Lara was sitting closer to Joey with her back turned away from her, while Charlie and Riley were sitting opposite her. Riley was quietly eating his cereal, not too fussed by the new arrival as he’d barely being introduced to the woman since she had seemed angry at his parents the previous day.

Joey lent against the kitchen entrance silently as she observed Charlie and Lara talking to one another. Joey watched as Charlie was pointing to some photos in a photo album that was sitting in

front of Lara. Joey bit her lip as Charlie was telling her mother about their past.

“So, you two…got…um married…six years ago?” Lara whispered. Charlie nodded, trying to ignore the feeling that Lara resented her for being with her daughter, “Yes that’s right. We met the year before…and…once we settled into a proper relationship we got married.”

Lara stared at the woman opposite her thoughtfully, “But why did you want to get married to Joey? I mean a relationship I…understand…” Lara cleared her throat awkwardly then continued, “Marriage is supposed to be between…normal couples.”

Charlie held her nerve, “I asked Joey to marry me because I was in love with her. I know you don’t agree but we are a normal couple…and our marriage is very important to the both of us. We don’t take it lightly like it means nothing but a piece of paper. We renewed our wedding vows last year because we wanted to show each other how much we value our marriage. I know you’re still wrapping your head around it…but I really do love your daughter.”

Lara looked away from Charlie and stared down at the photo album, “So the kid…um Riley…he wasn’t born from a previous relationship you had?” Charlie lent over and ruffled Riley’s hair, knowing her son wasn’t really paying attention to them and wanted him to feel included even though she’d yet to properly introduce him to Joey’s mother, “No, Riley is mine and Joey’s son. Joey gave birth to him but we both decided we wanted to start a family pretty soon after we got married and we ended up with this little rascal. He’s a good kid and he knows that both Joey and I are his parents. Isn’t that right, Ry?”

“Yes, Mama C,” Riley answered quickly in between spoonfuls of cereal. Lara raised her eyebrow as she repeated, “Mama C?” Charlie blushed, “Riley came up with that himself when he first began talking. He calls Joey, Mama J. I think he got too confused calling us both Mum or Mama…so he came up with his own way to distinguish the difference between us. It’s just one of the adorable things you’ll learn about this kid.”

Lara glanced at Riley in concern, wondering why the boy accepted the two women as his parents and didn’t feel disadvantaged by not having a father in his life. Turning back to Charlie, Lara studied the younger woman, “Joey…ah mentioned to me yesterday that you two were…expecting another child.”

Charlie smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach, “Yes we are. I’m four months pregnant so by the end of the year we’ll have another addition to our family. We’re looking forward to becoming parents all over again. We’ve had a few…ups and downs with this pregnancy but I’m enjoying the experience again. I…ah…I have a daughter of my own, Ruby, who’s twenty-three. She lives with her fiancé but she’s as much a part of our family as Riley. She treats Joey like a step-mother because of how close they are.”

Lara frowned, “Twenty-three? I thought you were close to Joey’s age.” Charlie cleared her throat, not ready to divulge her past about Ruby’s conception to a virtual stranger, “It’s a long story…one that I don’t really like to talk about if you don’t mind. But…ah yes I’m thirty-seven so I’m…a few years older than Joey.”

Lara nodded and ran her tongue over her teeth, “So you were…a lot older when you got involved with my daughter?” Charlie breathed deeply, “It’s not like I took advantage of her. Joey was twenty-two and was very much an adult who knew what she was getting into when we got together.”

Lara glanced down at a photo of what looked to be a teenaged photograph of her daughter, “But Joey was straight before she met you right?”

Before Charlie could respond to Lara’s assumption, Joey walked into the kitchen having heard enough of her mother’s subtle accusations. Refusing to get into any kind of fight with her mother again so soon, Joey simply walked over to Charlie.

Smiling comfortably at Lara, Joey replied, “Actually I’ve always been gay…Charlie wasn’t my first girlfriend…but she’s most certainly my last.”

Charlie beamed proudly up at her wife, “While I can’t say the same thing about always knowing about my sexuality…Joey was my first and will certainly be my only girlfriend.”

Ignoring the surety from her daughter that she’d always been gay, Lara silently noted the knowledge that Charlie had just revealed that she’d being straight before meeting Joey and knew she could use that knowledge to her advantage when she needed to.

Unsure of how Lara could react over her interaction with her partner and not wanting to feel like she was walking around on eggshells around her mother, Joey placed her hand on Charlie’s shoulder then lent down and placed a gentle kiss on Charlie’s cheek, “Morning, sweetie. Morning, Lara.”

“Good Morning,” Lara grunted softly. Ignoring the intense stares from Lara at their relationship, Joey walked past Riley, kissing him on the top of his head before making her way over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Wanting to disregard the interaction between the couple, Lara buried herself into looking at the many photos of her daughter from her primary school to high school years.

Feeling an immediate revulsion to their relationship, despite the fact they had barely shown any affection for one another in Lara’s presence, Charlie exhaled calmly, “Oh um, Jo…I haven’t really officially introduced Lara to Ry. I thought maybe you’d…want to.”

Taking a sip of her coffee, Joey stepped over to stand behind Riley. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she garnered Lara’s attention, “Ry…sweetie this is Lara and she’s gonna be staying here for a few days with us. Riley…Lara’s…um…Lara’s my mother…so that would mean she’s your grandmother.”

Riley looked up at Joey, “I have another grandmother? How come I didn’t know?” Joey sighed gently, “It’s…a long story, baby boy. Lara and I…haven’t really been in contact with each other of late.” Riley frowned, “How come? Don’t you miss having a mum in your life?”

Joey stared at Lara sadly, “Some things are out of our hands, Ry. So, if it’s okay with you…Lara’s gonna be staying here with us for a couple days.” Riley nodded and looked over at the older woman, “It’s okay with me. So…do I call you Grandma or Lara?” Lara smiled at the young boy’s politeness, “You can call me Lara for now but maybe when we get to know one another you can call me Grandma.”

“Okay,” Riley agreed, then paused, “Mama J, how come you call her Lara and not Mum?”

Charlie ruffled Riley’s hair, “C’mon, baby boy, let’s get you ready for kindy. Your Mum and Lara need some time to have a bit of a chat so I’ll drop you off at school this morning before I head over to the Station.”

Riley grunted in agreement and jumping off the chair he raced off to his bedroom to get changed for his kindergarten classes.

Charlie stood up and looked over at her wife, “Is that okay with you that I take him to kindy so you two can…catch up?” Lara stared at Joey hopeful that her daughter was willing to give her a chance. Joey smiled calmly, “Sure…do you want to go for a walk up to the Pier?”

“I’d love to,” Lara agreed, “I’ll just get my coat as it’s a little cold out there.”

Lara exited the room leaving the couple alone. Joey instinctively reached out and embraced Charlie, “Thank you for last night…I’m sorry again for yelling at you…then coming home in the middle of the night to…end up crying on your shoulder most of the night.”

Charlie kissed the top of her head, “I love you. I don’t mind you crying against me all night long. I just wished I could’ve done more to stop your tears.” Joey looked up at her, “You did…you were there for me without question despite how I’d treated you. And then you spent this morning trying to get Lara to accept us as a family…thank you.”

“Anytime,” Charlie promised as she lent down and pressed her lips firmly against Joey’s.

The two women broke apart from their kiss as Lara re-entered the room. Joey awkwardly let go of Charlie, feeling uneasy about being intimate with her wife in front of Lara. Lara shuddered at the image of the pair kissing one another, hoping she could make a stop to her daughter’s ‘problem’ and get her life back on track.

“You ready to go?” Joey asked. Lara nodded awkwardly as she brushed past the couple and headed outside. With another vote of confidence from Charlie, Joey followed her mother.

Fifteen minutes later, Joey and Lara were walking along the Pier. Neither woman had said a word during their walk down to the Pier. They’d both stuck their hands in the pockets of their coats and awkwardly being unable to make any kind of conversation.

As they reached the end of the Pier, they both instinctively sat down at the edge of the boardwalk and dangled their feet over the edge.

Joey looked over at Lara anxiously, “Why are you here? Why now after all this time? Don't tell me it's because you finally realized you wanted to make amends for the last twenty years and thought now was as good a time as any.”

Lara stared out at the ocean, “Joey, when you get to my age...you’ll find you might have a lot of regrets that you wish you could fix. I wanted to make some changes in my life and fix the things I’ve done wrong. I don’t want to let another few years slip by and still have these regrets. I made a mistake when I abandoned you...I’d do anything to take that back. I wasn’t happy in my marriage but that doesn’t mean I should’ve made you and Brett pay the price for that. I want to make up for what I did to you...but I think what made me decide to come here to see you...was that...I wanted you to learn from my mistakes.

Joey, I made a lot of mistakes when I was your age. I don't want you to end up doing the same thing. Your father wasn't good enough for me but I should never have left you and Brett with him. Maybe if I'd just left John and stayed in your life things would've turned out different...for both of us. I wanted to come back here and make sure you don't follow in my foot steps and settle for the wrong person who'll end up hurting you. I want you to be happy.”

Joey couldn't help smiling softly at the thought of Charlie and that she herself had never settled for the wrong person.

Lara sighed as she glanced at Joey in concern and saw the look on her face. Biting her tongue to stop herself from revealing her true feelings towards her daughters' sexuality, Lara lied convincingly, “You are happy and I can see that. While I'm still processing the idea that you and Charlie are...she makes you happy and I'm grateful for that. Joey, I came here to get to know you if you'd give me a chance...but after talking with Charlie this morning...I realized I want to get to know your whole family. I want to stay here in the Bay for a while...not just a few days...if you'll give me a chance to prove that I can make up for the past. I want the chance to get to know you as well as Charlie and Riley so I can be sure you won't make the same mistakes I did. Will you give me that chance?”

Joey ran her hand through her hair, “I can't change who I am, Lara...just like you can't change the past. Charlie is my wife...and if you can’t accept that...then there’s no point in you staying."

Lara nodded compellingly, “It might be a bit soon for me to accept your marriage without any judgment at all...but I want to try. Give me a chance to get to know you and Charlie...and maybe I’ll realize...that love is love no matter who you’re with...and see just how normal your family really is.”

Joey chewed on her lip anxiously, “Then you can stay for as long as you want…and we can get to know each other…maybe make up for the past…and find a way to have some kind of mother-daughter relationship…that’d be nice.”

Lara grinned wickedly, “Joey, I have no doubt that although we might have a difficult path in front of us to move on from the past…you’re not going to regret letting me into your life.”

Joey nodded shyly and when she turned towards her mother, she was surprised to find Lara reaching her arms out to pull her into a hug.

Joey awkwardly wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face against Lara’s neck as she unexpectedly relished the feeling of hugging her mother for the first time in twenty years.

Lara stroked Joey’s hair softly as she wondered if her daughter would ever be so compassionate if she found that Lara wanted nothing more than to break up her marriage so Joey could find a way to leave behind the shameful life she’d been living and find happiness in a ‘normal’ relationship.

Lara vowed to be the one to save her daughter even if it cost her any kind of relationship with the daughter, she’d abandoned many years ago.


	99. You I Can’t Live Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey has began rebuilding her relationship with her mum over the past few days but it seems that Charlie is struggling bigtime with her mother-in-law. Charlie's very much getting the impression that Lara doesn't like her. When Charlie approaches Joey about her concerns, Joey suggests that Charlie spends some time with Lara herself to work out if Lara is still unconvinced about their marriage or if Charlie and Lara can begin to build their own bond. When Charlie does so she finds that Lara's opinion about her could have massive ramifications for Joey?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

Several days later, Charlie arrived home from work one evening to find her wife lounging on the couch reading a book. Joey looked up and closed the book when she felt Charlie sit down on the couch next to her. Joey placed the book on the coffee table and turned back to kiss her wife on the cheek. Charlie lent her head on Joey’s shoulder calmly.

Joey took Charlie’s hand in her own, “Everything okay? How was work today?” Charlie sighed, “Same as always. Boring paperwork all day…nothing interesting happened…no crime to fight. Guess that’s a good thing since I’ve placed myself on desk duty because of my pregnancy. I’d much rather be pregnant and on desk duty then not been pregnant and off risking my life everyday…I’m just a bit tired is all. Angelo’s had to take the lead on some investigations and he’s handed over a bucket load of his own paperwork for me to do so I’m spending more time with that.”

Joey circled her finger across Charlie’s palm comfortingly, “Well it’s a good thing I saved you some dinner. It’s in the fridge, I’ll just go heat it up for you.”

Charlie shook her head, “That’s okay I can do it. I want to go and say goodnight to Ry before we put him to bed anyway.” Joey exhaled loudly, “Actually…he’s already asleep. Lara put him to bed about half an hour ago…sorry.”

Charlie raised her eyebrow, “Again?” Joey frowned, “What do you mean?” “That’s the third night in a row that I’ve come home and your mother’s already put Riley to bed,” Charlie answered with a hint of irritation, “I know I’m working a bit more than normal right now but I still like to come home and see my son before he goes to bed. Guess I’ll have to come home early tomorrow to make sure I see him.”

Joey swallowed deeply at the fact she hadn’t noticed over the past few nights, “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize… Look I’m sure Ry wouldn’t mind if you woke him up now just to say goodnight. And I will make sure that you can put him to bed tomorrow okay?”

Charlie shifted and pressed her lips against Joey’s forehead briefly, “That’s okay. I’ll go in and see him but I won’t wake him. I’m sorry if I sound a little bit…annoyed…over this. I just really like coming home to see my family every night. Makes getting through my work day just a little bit easier…you know what I’m saying.”

Joey wrapped her arm around Charlie’s shoulder, “I know what you mean. I’m sorry I didn’t notice…guess I was just glad that Lara seems to be getting along with Ry you know. But I’m glad you said something to me rather than kept it all bottled up.”

Charlie smiled softly, “I wasn’t sure I should say something. I didn’t want to rock the boat when it comes to Lara…I know you two are starting to get along…and that’s a good thing. I’m happy for you.”

Joey nodded, “I really didn’t expect us to get along you know. But spending the last few days getting to know her all over again…it feels really good. I know she’s been given a lot of flak from some of the Bay’s residents that knew her before she abandoned me…and probably a bit more from the people who don’t know her at all…but she’s dealt with it. Accepted what they’re saying about her and not letting it come between her being here for me. While I’m not happy about some of the things been said about her…I’m proud of the fact it hasn’t made her run away…again.”

Charlie chewed on her lip, “So…ah…how long do you think she’ll be staying with us?”

Joey shrugged, “Few more days…maybe a week. If she wants to stay longer…possibly permanently…I guess she might find another place to stay. Not that we don’t have the room here but from what I’ve learnt about her…she likes her own space. She’s spent a long time being alone and I think she understands that she can’t stay with us forever.”

“Right…um…that’s good…that she’s planning on staying here…means you two can really develop your relationship…more,” Charlie whispered hesitantly.

Joey shifted by leaning forwards and tilting her head to look at her wife, “Charlie, do you mind Lara being here? Tell me the truth.”

Charlie lent forwards and cupped Joey’s chin with her hand, “I don’t mind Lara being here. I’m happy that you two are getting along…you deserve to have this chance to have your mother in your life.”

Joey sighed as she felt Charlie wanted to say more, “But…?”

Charlie ran her tongue over her bottom lip nervously, “But…I still feel like she has a problem with us…our relationship and our family…sorry.”

Joey took a deep breath as she took in Charlie’s concern, “I know she wasn’t accepting at the start…but she promised as part of getting to know me that she wouldn’t judge the lifestyle I lead. She’s never given me any indication since then that…she has a problem with us…has Lara…said anything to you about being uncomfortable with us?”

Charlie stroked Joey’s cheek gently, “Lara hasn’t said anything to me…I just…get this feeling that she still doesn’t think I’m good enough for you…or that our marriage isn’t what she wants for you. I know she’s your Mum and I don’t want to come between you two…but…I don’t think she likes me.”

Joey rested her forehead against Charlie’s, “You don’t think she likes you? That can’t be true…I’ve spent a lot of time the past few days talking to her about everything…that she missed…and believe me a lot of that time was spent talking…well gushing about you. Lara seems to be accepting it and supportive of us. Besides how could she not like you?”

Charlie shrugged, “I’m not exactly the partner she expected you to have…did you…tell her about our troubles…when we separated?”

Joey nodded hesitantly, “I’m trying to develop some trust with her…so yeah of course I’ve told her about our separation. Is there something wrong with me opening up about our past with her?”

“Ye..No!” Charlie replied, rapidly changing her answer then closing her eyes, “I mean…I’m glad that you’re being honest with her in a way to develop some trust between the two of you. It’s the right way to go about getting to know one another again and having some kind of relationship with your Mum is what I want for you. It’s just…she kinda mentioned to me last night that I remind her of your father…in that I always seem to be at work and…that she wondered if that meant that you were weaker than her to…settle for someone like that instead of…leaving them.”

Joey frowned in confusion, “You think Lara was comparing the two of us to her and my Dad…on purpose?”

Charlie stroked Joey’s hand softly, “Maybe not on purpose…but I kinda got the vibe that she was…trying to unnerve me…by bringing up my past behavior. I know I don’t work the kind of hours I used to when we first separated…but it really just made me feel bad about the way I treated you…and it hurt that maybe she thinks you are settling for me.”

Joey turned to Charlie and pressed their lips together softly, “You are nothing like my father…a workaholic is one thing but my father was a lot more than that…a violent alcoholic is one of many things you’re not. I am not settling for you…I never have. You are not the same person you were back then…I’ve told Lara that. I’m glad for both our sakes that we got through our problems and we continue to do so. If that’s what she thinks then I’m sorry…I just…I guess she seems to be getting more supportive of us to me. Or maybe that’s not how she really feels…and she doesn’t accept me…”

Charlie watched the disappointed look that crossed Joey’s face at the thought her mother didn’t accept her, “Hey it’s okay…look it’s probably nothing. If you say that Lara’s being supportive of us to you then I believe that. It’s probably just her way of making sure that I’m treating you right this time and that I’m not gonna abandon you like last time. She’s probably just looking out for you and I’m taking it the wrong way because I really want us to get along for you and worried that I’m failing.”

Joey smiled shyly, “You’re really that concerned about getting along with Lara for me?”

Charlie nodded nervously, “Of course…she’s your Mum, Jo. I mean I know she’s only been back in your life for a few days but I know she’s important to you…and I really want to get along with her for you. I’d hate to find out that she doesn’t like me and…you feel like you’d have to choose between us.”

Joey took a sharp breath, “I don’t want to choose either but you have to know I’d never choose anyone over you and Riley. She’s my Mum but…as hard as it is to say it out loud…I lived without her in my life for twenty years…I can do it again if I have to. You I can’t live without. I’m proud of you for being so worried about her liking you…you took a risk to convince her to come back here to get to know me. I know I was angry at you at first…but it’s really nice…been given a second chance with her. But if it’s a risk to us…I won’t take it.”

Charlie hushed Joey quietly, “You do not have to choose between us. I knew deep down reconciling with Lara was something that maybe you needed. I’m glad that you’re getting to know her and I’ll support you if you want her to stay here longer and continue reconnecting your relationship with her. I’m sure she really is finding some kind of acceptance towards our marriage. I’ll admit it…the last few days…I’ve spent quite a bit of extra time at the Station so the pair of you had the privacy to get to know each other. I guess maybe I should spend a bit more time with her so she can get to know me a bit better.”

Joey pecked Charlie on the lips, “I kinda had noticed that you were at work a bit more…which I know is hard for you considering the circumstances…and not wanting to be around…you know who…so I appreciate you putting that aside to give Lara and I some space to get to know one another again. And I’m sure she’d love to spend some time with you too. I was gonna offer to help on the trawler later this week. Aden’s been back on board the past two days part-time after taking some time off to spend with Nicole and his son but I know he’s anxious about being away from them already. Thought I’d surprise him and give him a day off later this week so he could be with his family but maybe I’ll message him now and give him tomorrow off.”

“Aren’t you a nice boss,” Charlie smiled.

Joey grinned, “Well if it sounds okay with you…if I’m at work and you don’t mind Lara picking Riley up from kindy tomorrow if needed…maybe you could come home for lunch or take the afternoon off…and spend a bit of time with Lara…get to know her.”

Charlie nodded in agreement, “That sounds good. Maybe some time alone with her will make me feel a bit more reassured that she’s accepted our marriage. Why don’t you message Aden now to tell him and let Lara know I’ll come home at lunch tomorrow if she’s interested? I’m kinda beat so I’m gonna check in on Ry then head off to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Joey hugged Charlie briefly before gazing at her wife as she stood up.

Charlie paused gently instead of walking to their bedroom, “Hey, Jo…one small thing. I know how important it is for you to be honest with Lara in order to re-develop your trust with her…and while I’m not saying that I don’t trust her…I just…can you make sure that you don’t mention the whole…pregnancy paternity mix-up that we’re going through?”

Joey reached out and stroked Charlie’s hand, “We promised we wouldn’t tell anyone while we work through it together…I’m not gonna tell Lara or anyone…you know that.”

“I know…and I trust you,” Charlie whispered, “I just…I can imagine how it would look to someone like Lara who’s still in the stages of giving us her full acceptance…her daughter-in-law possibly pregnant to her ex. It doesn’t look good and I’m not ready to discuss any of my issues about it with anyone other than you and Anna right now. I’m just so afraid of people finding out…”

Joey observed Charlie’s sadness, “I know, baby…I’m not ready for anyone learning the truth either. We’re dealing with this together…I’m not gonna tell Lara unless I know for sure we can both trust her…even if I tell her at all. She’s not a part of it and however she feels about us raising this baby despite the paternity mix-up and whether we decide to go ahead with the test to find out the truth…it doesn’t matter. As long as we get through it together that’s all I want.”

Charlie nodded proudly, “Thanks for listening to me…I’m sure after I have a bit of a chat with Lara and get to know her tomorrow, I’ll feel a bit more sure about trusting her. Night, Jo.”

Joey smiled happily at her wife for opening up to her about her concerns over Lara and watched as Charlie headed out of the room.

The next morning Charlie hesitated as she walked slowly into the kitchen. Leaning against the entryway door frame, Charlie breathed deeply as she tried to let the queasiness pass.

Charlie had woken up that morning an hour ago suffering from a sudden bout of morning sickness. Not wanting to ruin Joey’s plans to go work on the trawler that day to give Aden the day off to spend with his family, Charlie decided not tell her wife about her morning sickness. Once Joey had left, she had called in sick to the Station deciding that she would at least take the morning off to see how she felt in the hope she might feel better after a bit of a sleep in.

Charlie still wasn’t feeling the best after an hour and decided to get up and try to eat some breakfast.

Walking hesitantly into the kitchen and heading towards the fridge, Charlie nodded politely to Lara who was standing at the counter washing the dishes, “Morning.”

Lara looked Charlie up and down, “Morning. You don’t look so well.”

“Yeah I don’t feel it either,” Charlie replied miserably as she looked at all the food in the fridge and settled on the idea of been able to force down a glass of water without throwing up and grabbed a jug of water, “Woke up this morning not feeling the best so I’ve called in sick to work. At least for the morning, see how I feel this afternoon. I thought morning sickness was supposed to end at the first trimester. I haven’t felt this bad for the last month or so.”

Lara nodded understandably, “It’s always different. I didn’t have much morning sickness with Brett but Joey was another story. Girl wouldn’t let me feel normal for days on end through the whole pregnancy. I’m sure you’ll get past it with a bit of rest. I was actually about to call out to you…is it okay with you if I drop Riley off at kindergarten now? Joey told me before she went to bed yesterday, she’d be going into work…didn’t realize how early she’d be starting. And…I don’t think you’re in the best state to take him.”

Charlie looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was a bit later than she thought, “Sure that’ll be fine. I should make him some lunch before you take him.”

Lara pointed at the lunch bag on the kitchen table, “Already taken care of. I told Riley to meet me outside in five minutes so I can walk with him. You just relax and if you’re still feeling this way when I get back…maybe I should call Joey for you.”

Charlie took the jug of water over to the counter and grabbed a glass, then poured herself a glass of water, “I’ll be fine. It’s just morning sickness or maybe just the baby’s way of telling me I’m overworked and need to rest for a day. There’s no point worrying Joey unless I’m really not feeling well later on. Besides she’s on the trawler…good luck trying to get a hold of her when she’s out at sea.”

Lara grabbed a tea towel and started drying her hands having finished cleaning the dishes, “So Joey also mentioned you were planning on coming home for lunch today so we could…talk.”

Charlie took a tiny sip of her drink, “Yeah…I mean you’ve spent a bit of time getting to know Joey again and vice versa…guess I thought I should do the same…and get to know you. You’re important to Joey…and it’d be nice to know a bit more about you since we’re kinda…living together and all.”

Lara stared at Charlie with worry that the police woman had picked up on her true intentions for living with the pair and getting to know her daughter, “You want to make sure that I’m not going to hurt Joey…again…right?”

“Joey trusts you…I want to trust you too,” Charlie answered.

Lara paced around the kitchen, the thoughts of getting her daughter away from the ‘disturbing’ family life she was a part of clouded her mind, “Do you really love my daughter?”

Charlie looked down at the floor, feeling like she was right when she’d told Joey the previous night that Lara still didn’t accept them. Fiddling with her wedding ring, Charlie looked back up at Lara, “Yeah I do…completely. I know you’re still…coming to terms with Joey’s life…but you need to understand that I’m completely in love with your daughter. She’s the only person in the world I want to be with and that’ll never change.”

Lara sighed at Charlie’s sincerity, “I’m sorry…I am still coming to terms with all this. I just don’t quite see why Joey would choose this kind of life when it’s always been difficult for the pair of you.”

Charlie cleared her throat, “Joey’s under the impression you already accept her. I’m struggling to see how that can be. Look I know we haven’t known each other for long but…Joey’s gay. It’s not a choice she made. It’s not a choice anybody makes. You think she would really choose something like this? I mean sure Joey loves her life right now but she went through a hell of a lot before she met me when dealing with her sexuality. The two of us have been through just as much hell trying to get to where we are and the last thing, we need is anyone doubting what we feel for one another.”

“I’m not doubting it…I just want to make sure that you don’t hurt Joey like the last time you did. I of all people know what it’s like to hurt her in an unforgivable way and I don’t want that to happen to her…she deserves to be happy,” Lara told her firmly.

“Joey is happy…we both are…nothing’s gonna change that,” Charlie replied calmly.

Lara ran her hand through her hair, “You were happy before…I presume…but you still fell apart. Joey and your son walked out on you ‘cause Joey didn’t want to be with you anymore…why didn’t you just divorce Joey like she wanted? Give her back the life she could’ve had?”

Charlie lent her hand against the counter breathlessly, “Letting Joey walk out on me was the worst mistake of my life…ending it by divorcing her would’ve been a hundred times worse. And for your information Joey never wanted to divorce me…she never asked me to. It wouldn’t have been much of a life…for either of us…if she had.”

Lara glanced at Charlie with uncertainty, “Well I guess you know Joey a lot better than I do. And I trust you’ll look out for her. But just so you know…if any of your problems do…re-emerge…maybe you should just let her go and save her the pain.”

Charlie gritted her teeth, “I’ll keep that in mind. Look, Lara, if you have such a problem with Joey and I being together then I’d like it if you would just tell me now. Joey really wants you to be a part of her life but if you have a problem with my relationship with her then I’ll tell you right now that Joey won’t want to be a part of your life.”

Lara smirked wickedly, “I don’t have a problem with your relationship with Joey…I have a problem with you!”

Charlie frowned at her mother-in-law in disbelief, “What? Why?”

Lara scoffed, “You really want to discuss this right now?”

Charlie placed the glass of water on the counter and turned back to Lara sternly, “I don’t know what your problem is with me. You don’t even know me.”

Lara narrowed her eyes, “I see how you might think that the problem I have with you is the fact that you’re a woman and you’re with my daughter. That’s not exactly something I ever imagined for Joey. Spending the last few days with Joey…I can see that she really does care for you. And I appreciated what you did when you risked Joey been angry at you for convincing me to stay here in the Bay to get to know her…I just don’t think you’re good enough for her.”

Charlie swallowed deeply as she repeated in defense unable to argue strongly, “You don’t even know me.”

Lara crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I know your type. Joey’s told me a lot about you…especially what you were like before and after she left you. I know she says that you’ve changed…but people don’t change that much.”

Charlie looked away, feeling weak from the things she was hearing but mumbled quietly, “You seem to have convinced Joey…you’ve changed…guess you haven’t.”

“I’m sure your convinced that you’ve put all your problems behind you,” Lara continued confidently, “That you’re gonna have this baby you’re carrying and be a happy little family once more. Having another child is no way to make up for your past. You aren’t exactly the best parent in the world…I’m sure Riley could do a lot better than been raised by someone who’s obsessed with spending so much time at work…a job that is one of the most dangerous occupations in the world. Do you really think that risking your life every day is the best thing for your family?

I bet everyone here in the Bay thinks you two have the perfect marriage now…but I know better. I hear you and Joey whispering to one another at night…the way you cry yourself to sleep. I saw a note in Joey’s schedule diary that she left open the other day…you two are seeing a marriage counsellor. So, you see I do know that you two aren’t perfect for one another and you’re already having problems. Does this have anything to do with the handsome cop guy you work closely with? Are you cheating on my daughter with him?”

Charlie’s eyes widened as she argued, “The counselling it’s not…it’s about another problem we’re dealing with not our marriage. And how can you accuse me of cheating on Joey? I love her and I could never do anything like that to hurt her. What guy? Why would you think I’m cheating on Joey with one of my cop mates?”

Lara shook her head in disapproval, “I was at Noah’s Bar the other night having a quiet drink to give you and Joey some time alone. Overheard one of your cop buddies talking to his friends about working with a ‘hot woman’ named Charlie who’s always flirting with him. Guy was in his uniform didn’t take much to work out he was talking about you to his friends.”

Charlie’s brows creased, “Angelo…was telling his friends that I’m always flirting with him? That son of a bitch…wait what did you say before you said that you overheard Angelo?”

Lara looked at Charlie confused then opened her jaw nervously as she realized what Charlie had picked up.

“You were drinking at the bar!? You’re an alcoholic!” Charlie accused, “Your drinking again?”

Lara clenched her jaw, “Yeah well maybe I needed a few drinks to try and deal with having a gay daughter!”

“Having a recovering alcoholic in my house is one thing but putting up with an alcoholic who’s back on the bottle is not something Joey and I will have. I am not letting you anywhere near my son if your drinking again. Joey is gonna throw you outta here when she finds out your drinking again!” Charlie raged.

Lara cursed herself for admitting her indiscretion, “You think Joey will believe you…she trusts me remember. She’ll only think you’re trying to come between us. A few drinks one night, does not mean I’m back on the bottle. You can’t stop me from being near Riley. You’re not exactly fit right now to take him to kindy so if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go get him.”

Charlie stepped forwards and grabbed a hold of Lara’s arm, “You are not going near him!”

Lara angrily swung her arm from Charlie’s grasp and watched as Charlie fell against the edge of the kitchen table to balance herself, “Get yourself off to bed. You’re sick…and starting to look delirious…you probably won’t even remember this argument when you wake up. Even if you do…Joey’s too trusting and always sees the best in people so she won’t believe you if you tell her I’m drinking again!”

Charlie blinked violently as she started to lose focus and realized she was suffering from more than morning sickness, “Lara…call Joey…now!”

“I’ll call her when I get back…you’ll be fine,” Lara decided as she left Charlie and headed out of the room.

Charlie clutched at her stomach suddenly, “Lara, wait! Can you please call…?”

Lara ignored Charlie’s pleas and seeing Riley waiting for her on the porch, who was smiling and seemingly unaware of her argument with his mother, she took hold of his hand and lead him down the driveway.

Charlie breathed heavily as her vision continued to blur and she felt dizzy as she called out to Lara again, “Lara come back! I need…an ambulance…now!”

Collapsing against the edge of the kitchen table, Charlie cried out as she felt a sharp pain to her stomach. Realizing Lara had left her alone while she was in distress in spitefulness because of their argument, Charlie panicked further as she tried to remember where her phone was and how she was meant to call an ambulance herself when she could barely move.

Finding the urge to get the help she knew she needed, Charlie blinked harshly as she stood up from the table she was leaning on for support. Rubbing her forehead to try and ignore the sudden pain she was feeling, Charlie stepped away from the table.

In her confusion and panic, Charlie stumbled forwards and tripped over her own feet. Wrapping her arm around her stomach to comfort her fall and protect her baby, Charlie’s fell to the floor in pain.

Charlie fell into unconsciousness the moment her head slammed against the tiles…with no one around to help her…


	100. Remember All The Reasons That Life With You Is Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's in hospital after her fall and her family and friends haven't even been able to get in contract with Joey to let her know. When Angelo unexpectedly turns up when he gets word of what's happened, no one wants him there but he refuses to leave. Though when an altercation between Angelo and Kaitlyn occurs, someone finally starts to get suspicious of their connection to one another. Who is it and will they start to uncover what's been going on? When Joey eventually arrives, will Charlie and the baby be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thandi, thank you so much for your lovely comment. I really appreciate it!   
> TOAMBS - love your comments as always! Your hashtags for all the characters are the best! Let's see if Charlie will be in a position to tell Joey all about dear old Lara...

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One Hundred**

Ruby paced the hospital room impatiently, “Have you gotten through to her?”

Aden looked up at her from the seat he was sitting on uncomfortably, “I’ve tried a few times but I can’t get through. There’s no reception. I’ve left several messages. I’ve tried to call Geoff as well. Joey will call the moment she gets them and get here. It’s okay, Rubes.”

Ruby groaned in frustration, “How is it okay? Charlie’s in hospital and Joey doesn’t know! She’s out in the middle of the sea enjoying her work and has no idea Charlie’s collapsed and they could be losing the baby! This can’t be happening!”

Aden shook his head, “I shouldn’t have let her give me the day off…I should be the one working out there. If I had she would’ve been there for Charlie looking out for her and she could’ve prevented this!”

“Don’t blame yourself, Aid…Joey was helping you out so you could be at home with your new family. Surely there could’ve been some other way to prevent this…how did this even happen?!” Ruby asked worriedly, her gaze falling on Lara who was sitting opposite the pair.

“Um…I don’t know…Charlie said she was suffering from a bit of morning sickness. I didn’t think much of it. I offered to call Joey but she told me not to and then I came home after dropping Riley off at kindy…and she was lying there on the kitchen floor…I couldn’t wake her…so I called an ambulance,” Lara stuttered guiltily. Lara knew full well that she shouldn’t have accused Charlie of not being good enough for her daughter and cheating on her had she thought about the consequences of her actions due to Charlie’s condition. _Maybe she was feeling worse than she was letting on…or maybe you should’ve made sure she was okay when she was calling out to you…_

“You should’ve called Joey anyway or one of us instead of just trusting Charlie when she said it was just morning sickness,” Ruby stated angrily.

“I wouldn’t have been able to get through to Joey like you’re struggling to now…and no offence but I don’t even know who you two really are,” Lara told them defensively.

“Aden, Joey’s best friend. Ruby, Charlie’s daughter,” Aden pointed out.

Ruby shook her head, “Maybe if you had of been more a part of Joey’s life you would know that already.”

Lara looked away as her guilt compounded on her. _I wanted to force them to fight over me being here…to realize they don’t really love each other no matter what…that being together is wrong. I wanted them to break up…I didn’t want one of them fighting for their life…and the baby…_

Aden punched in Joey’s number to his mobile and listened to the continuous ringing until Joey’s voicemail picked up…again. Aden sighed, “Maybe I should just head down to the docks. I can get one of the other boats to send out a signal for Joey to head back inland…or borrow one of the boats and go out and meet the trawler out at sea.”

Ruby nodded thoughtfully, “I don’t want to worry her…if Charlie’s gonna be okay. But if she’s not…Joey needs to be here…we’ll give Joey another half hour. If we haven’t heard from her or Geoff then you should head to the docks.”

Just as Aden was about to agree he jumped up at the sight of two new arrivals and glared angrily, “What are you doing here?”

Ruby shook her head in disgust at Angelo as he and Watson walked into the waiting room.

Angelo glared equally as angrily at Aden as Watson answered him nervously as she felt guilty for Angelo forcing her to bring him along, “We were out on patrol when I got a call from Kaitlyn that Charlie was admitted to hospital after being found unconscious. My shift was just about over so I wanted to get over here to see if she was okay. I was gonna drop Angelo back at the Station…but we were closer to here then the Station so…Angelo thought I should get dropped off here and get a lift home with Kaitlyn when she finished her shift…he can take the patrol car back to the Station…once we knew Charlie was okay.”

“So, I thought Charlie could use all the support she could get,” Angelo insisted valiantly.

“Charlie doesn’t need you,” Ruby told him, “She has enough support here already.”

Angelo surveyed the pair and Lara as he smirked, “I don’t see Droopy Girl around…or is Joey in Charlie’s room attached to her hip.”

Aden took a step forwards and got in Angelo’s face, “I hear you making fun of Joey again…I’ll hurt you. She’ll be here soon…she’s just…out of calling range right now. Don’t think for a second she wouldn’t be here if she knew what had happened.”

“If she cared enough about Charlie, she’d never be…out of calling range,” Angelo grinned.

Lara watched with curiosity at the obvious tension between Charlie’s closest friends and the colleague she had overheard a few days ago claiming Charlie was flirting with him. Not knowing that it was Angelo himself who had been the one to track her down so she could insert herself into Joey and Charlie’s life to come between them, Lara recognized the worry in Angelo’s eyes that could only be for Charlie. _He cares for her…interesting..._

Aden was about to order Angelo to leave but he saw Rachel leaving Charlie’s hospital room and lost interest in getting into a fight with the town’s Sergeant. Aden turned to Rachel as she headed towards them. Ruby joined him too while Lara stood up but awkwardly hung behind the pair. Angelo crossed his arms in front of his chest as he eagerly awaited to find out that the woman he loved was okay. Watson couldn’t help but notice the look on his face but was pulled away from her thoughts about her co-worker when Ruby spoke up.

“How is she?” Ruby demanded as soon as Rachel reached them.

Rachel held out her hand calmingly, “Charlie’s still unconscious. We’re running tests to make sure the baby’s okay but so far there doesn’t seem to be any damage to the baby. The only damage we can determine is a severe concussion…which I can only guess was sustained when Charlie’s head hit the floor. We’ll keep her under observation but it’ll be touch and go until she wakes up and we can determine if there’s any other damage.”

“When will she wake up?” Ruby asked worriedly.

“It’s hard to say,” Rachel answered, “It could be a few hours or a few days…we don’t know. She hit her head very heavily when she collapsed. From what Lara could tell us and what we’ve determined Charlie had come down with a nasty cold that appeared to be nothing more than morning sickness. She was probably pretty weak and tired when she collapsed. We’re lucky Lara found her when she did…I mean earlier would’ve been better but…she was still breathing when she was found and there’s every chance, she’ll wake up soon with nothing more than a giant bruise on the side of her head.”

“Can I see her?” Ruby pleaded.

Rachel smiled, “In a few minutes, yes. Kaitlyn’s in with her now doing one final test to make sure there’s no damage to the baby. Once she’s done, you’re welcome to sit with her but please only one or two of you at a time.”

Aden nodded as Rachel gestured she had to get to another patient, “Thanks Rach.”

Everybody sighed with relief that while Charlie was still unconscious there were no major signs of permanent damage to her or the baby. Angelo smiled at the knowledge there was a good chance the woman he loved and ‘his’ unborn child would be fine.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of Aden’s phone ringing. Angelo rolled his eyes when the trawler worker answered the phone, “Joey! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you.”

Not wanting to listen to Aden informing Joey about Charlie’s collapse and the worry that Joey would convey through Aden over the phone, Angelo lent over Watson’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go grab a coffee. You want one?”

Watson frowned, “I’ll be fine…I thought you were gonna head back to the Station.”

Angelo smirked, “I think I’ll hang here for a while…make sure Charlie’s in good hands.”

Watson nodded, knowing that no one wanted him around because of his constant affections for Joey’s wife but unable to do anything to stop him from being there.

A few minutes later Kaitlyn had exited Charlie’s room, allowing Ruby to go in and sit with her mother. Joey was on her way with Geoff to the hospital after Aden had informed her of what had happened. Watson stood with Kaitlyn for a while as her girlfriend explained to her Charlie’s possible injuries. Needing to go and check the results for one of the tests she’d done on Charlie’s baby, Kaitlyn kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and headed around the corner from the Waiting Room.

As Kaitlyn rounded the corner she bumped into Angelo as he was returning with his coffee. “Well hey there, Princess, fancy seeing you here!” Angelo leered. Kaitlyn groaned, “Not now, Angelo. My girlfriend and everyone else are just around the corner. I don’t want them seeing us together.”

Angelo ignored her, “So how’s my baby? Actually, how’s both my babies, Cruz?”

Kaitlyn swallowed hard at the knowledge that Angelo was still under the impression Charlie was pregnant with his child, “We’re hoping for the best. We’ll have a better idea of their condition when she wakes up.”

Angelo grinned happily, “And what about Lara? Joey’s Mum sure ain’t a happy camper at the knowledge her daughter’s a lemon. Charlie’s been at work quite a bit the last few days. I caught Joey and Lara walking along the beach the other day, then that night I saw the woman at Noah’s Bar drinking away the pain of regret for abandoning her daughter and not being able to stop her from getting involved with Charlie. It’s clear to me that she’s doing exactly what I wanted her to. She’s placing herself right in the middle of their family so she can break them apart from the inside. I bet she got the shock of her life to find out her daughter was in a relationship with another woman. Not the kind of thing Lara could accept. I wonder how long it’ll take before Lara’s plans to come between them eventuate…”

Kaitlyn shook her head in disgust, “Is that all you ever think about? Ways to come between Charlie and Joey? Forget it I’ve got work to do to make sure Charlie doesn’t lose her baby so if you don’t mind…”

As Kaitlyn tried to work past him, Angelo grabbed her arm forcefully, “I want you to make sure that when Charlie wakes up you tell me immediately. And while you’re at it…ensure Charlie’s bound here at the hospital for as long as you can get away with keeping her here. Make sure Joey’s only allowed to see her during visiting hours…no trying to stay here the night with Charlie. Keep them apart as long as you can, Princess!”

Feeling restless, Watson paced around the Waiting Room. Tapping her fingers against her leg anxiously, out of the corner of her eye Watson’s attention suddenly fell to a couple standing just around the corner of the room. Watson’s eyes widened as she spied Angelo grabbing a hold of her girlfriend’s arm angrily.

With no one taking particular notice of her, Watson stormed towards them but stopped short before rounding the corner. Halting at the corner out of Angelo’s view, Watson’s eyes narrowed as she overheard her boss order her girlfriend to ‘Keep them apart as long as you can, Princess!’

Watson swallowed hard. _Princess? Why would Angelo call my girlfriend that when he’s barely even met her? What the hell does he mean by keep them apart? Who? Charlie and Joey? Charlie and Lara? Lara and…anyone who wants to blame her for what happened today? What is going on here?_

Before she could approach the pair to ask them, Watson watched as Kaitlyn yanked her arm from Angelo’s grip and stormed away from him in the opposite direction. Not wanting Angelo knowing she was spying on him; Watson took a few steps back as Angelo rounded the corner.

Angelo walked up to Watson, “Everything alright there, Senior?”

Watson bit her lip, “No more news if that’s what you mean. Angelo, you didn’t…happen to see Kaitlyn on your way back, did you? If she didn’t get too far, I was just gonna chase after her and check what time her shift finishes…but if you didn’t pass her, she’s probably already headed towards the labs to get some test results.”

Angelo sipped his coffee, “Sorry, Senior, didn’t happen to catch your Blondie Girl on my way back.”

Watson nodded silently catching Angelo out in his lie. _What is going on? Whatever it is…Kaitlyn didn’t look happy when she stormed off away from Angelo. Why the hell did my boss just manhandle my girlfriend…threaten her to keep ‘them’ apart…then lie to me about seeing her? What is Angelo trying to hide? Will Kaitlyn even tell me about what happened if I told her what I saw…or is she hiding something from me too?_

Frowning in confusion about all the questions swirling around her mind, Watson settled upon keeping a closer eye on her girlfriend and her boss to see if anything more suspicious was going on between them…

Fifteen minutes later Joey and Geoff rushed into the hospital Waiting Room anxiously. As Angelo watched on with fury from one of the seats, Joey rushed over to Aden and Lara desperate to know of any update on Charlie. As the pair reassured Joey that they were sure Charlie would be fine and that they were still waiting for Charlie to wake up from her unconscious state, Angelo continued to stare at the agony and worry etched all over Joey’s face. The jealousness crept up inside him at the knowledge that Joey would soon be the one waiting at Charlie’s bedside for her to wake up.

Though Angelo was desperate to elude anyone from finding out about his desperate obsession with Charlie, he knew the risk he was already taking by being there in the Waiting Room with Charlie’s closest friends and family who didn’t particularly like him and the suspicions that could be raised about his insistence on being there. It was a risk he was willing to take.

Despite knowing that he wouldn’t even get a chance to see Charlie while she was at the hospital with Joey around, Angelo was still desperate to be close to her and was happily considering forcing Kaitlyn to allow him in to see Charlie once visiting hours had ended.

As Angelo sat there silently his gaze on Joey’s panic moved to the look of guilt upon Lara’s face. It struck the cop that Lara knew more about Charlie’s accident then she was letting on. The thought that Joey’s mother could hate the pair’s relationship so much that she could go as far as to hurt Charlie and ‘his’ baby that she was carrying made Angelo furious. If Charlie and ‘their’ child didn’t survive Angelo swore he was gonna make Lara pay for whatever she did. His desire to protect Charlie grew every moment that Charlie was still unconscious. Every moment she could be slipping away from him ever getting the chance to be with her again.

Joey left Aden and Lara in the Waiting Room with the rest of their friends as she tearfully made her way to Charlie’s hospital room. She was confused that Charlie hadn’t called her to tell her to come home because she wasn’t well and felt guilty that she should’ve been there for her wife not out at sea and unreachable.

As Joey entered Charlie’s hospital room, she burst into tears at the image of her wife lying on the hospital bed unconscious. As the door closed behind her, Ruby stood up from the chair she was sitting on next to Charlie’s bed and wrapped her arms around Joey tightly.

Ruby stroked Joey’s hair, “She’s gonna be fine…they both are. I promise you.” Joey sniffled gently, “She has to be…I can’t live without her. How could this even happen to us? Charlie was fine last night…I should’ve been there for her.” “You couldn’t have known this was going to happen. Charlie knows you would’ve been there for her if you’d known. Charlie was probably too afraid to worry you about feeling unwell…you know how stubborn she can be. It’s not anyone’s fault and when Charlie wakes up you can give her a big telling off for not calling you the moment, she knew she wasn’t feeling well,” Ruby told her step-mother calmly.

Joey nodded sadly, “She’ll be fine…I’m sure she’ll be back on her feet insisting that we don’t worry about her by tomorrow morning.” “That’s the spirit,” Ruby whispered positively. Joey shrugged, “Do you mind if I…sit with her for a while?”

Ruby pulled out of the hug, but held onto Joey’s hands, “Of course…I was just keeping her company until you got here. I’m sure once she knows you’re here waiting for her to wake up she’ll open those eyes of hers and remember all the reasons that life with you is worth fighting for.”

Joey smiled softly at Ruby’s attempts to make her believe her wife would be fine, “I hope you’re right. Anyway, you should get outside to everyone…your fiancés out there worried about you. Look I’ll be fine so why don’t you go out and convince everyone to go home. I can call them when she wakes up and let them know she’ll be alright.”

Ruby shook her head, “I’ll try…but those people out there kinda really care for both of you and I don’t think anyone wants to leave you alone here. Are you sure you’re okay being alone here with her? I can stay if you want.”

Joey nodded, “I’ll be fine. I just want to sit with her for a little while…or for however long it takes for her to wake up. I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

Ruby wanted to disagree that Joey would never have to wait that long for Charlie to wake up, but silently left the hospital room so Joey could sit with her wife.

Joey stepped forwards and as she reached the hospital bed that her wife was lying in, she took hold of Charlie’s hand and lent down to press her lips against Charlie’s cheek. With tears welling up in her eyes at the image of her wife lying there so helplessly, Joey sat down in the chair next to the bed. Pulling it closer to the bed, Joey squeezed Charlie’s hand silently begging her wife to wake up so she knew that Charlie was going to be okay.

Several hours later, Joey was suddenly woken up. Blinking several times trying to remember where she was, it soon came back to her that she was seated in the hospital room next to her unconscious wife. Regretting falling asleep while she was waiting for Charlie to awake, Joey realized she had been woken up when Charlie’s hand, which Joey was still holding onto, had jerked.

Joey stood up gently and brushed her other hand across Charlie’s cheek, as she squeezed her hand, “Charlie, baby…can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, sweetie.”

Staring intensely at their joint hands Joey held her breath for a moment until Charlie finally squeezed her hand softly again. Smiling happily that her wife was waking up, Joey pleaded, “C’mon Charlie…baby, open your eyes. Let me know that you’re okay. Wake up, baby.”

Charlie’s eyes finally fluttered open and just like Joey she blinked quite a few times as she registered where she was and that she wasn’t alone.

Joey lent forwards and kissed Charlie softly on the forehead, “Thank God you’re awake. I got so scared that I was gonna lose you. But you’re awake and you’re gonna be fine…you both are. Don’t you ever collapse and hit your head like that again you hear me…I can’t lose you. Baby, just stay calm for a minute. I’m gonna go get Rachel for you to make sure you’re okay and then I bet we’ll have you home curled up in your own bed by tomorrow. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Charlie looked up at Joey in total confusion and before Joey could move, she yanked her hand out of Joey’s grasp, “What’s…what’s going on?”

Joey hushed her softly and stroked her hand across Charlie’s cheek again, “Baby, it’s okay. You’re in the hospital. You weren’t feeling well today and you collapsed and hit your head against the floor. You’ve been unconscious for a few hours now but you’re going to be fine. I’m so glad you’re okay, I love you so much Charlie.”

Charlie jerked away from Joey’s hand and the confusion in her eyes grew intensely, “I don’t remember…”

Joey smiled calmly, “That’s okay, you don’t need to remember what happened when you collapsed. We just need to concentrate on getting you better.”

Charlie’s lip quivered as her eyes narrowed at the woman beside her, “No, I mean I don’t…remember…who…who are you?”

Joey’s face fell instantly, “What do you mean who am I? Sweetie, it’s me, Joey.”

“I…I don’t…know any…Joey’s,” Charlie stuttered in confusion.

Joey reached out to take Charlie’s hand but was hurt when her wife pulled her hand away from her, “Of course you do, Charlie…I’m Joey…I’m your wife.”

Charlie’s eyes widened in shock, “Wife?! What are you talking about?! I’m not married! And if I was, I certainly wouldn’t be married to someone like you! I am not…like that!”

Joey’s eyes welled up with tears that slipped down her cheeks at the realization that Charlie didn’t know who she was and was seemingly disgusted at the idea of being married to her. Trying to be strong and work up the courage to explain to her wife that they were indeed married and share their lives together, Joey’s heart plummeted further when Charlie cried out:

“I don’t know who you really are…but I want Angelo…I want you to go get my boyfriend Angelo…now!”


	101. I Do Feel Like I Should Know Who She Is…But I Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie once told Angelo that the only way she would ever want to be with him again would be if she lost her mind. And now the unthinkable has happened! Charlie's accidental fall has become a freak of nature event that has left her without all memories of her wife and family. Charlie's been transported back in time to when she was dating her happy-go-lucky boyfriend, Angelo. When Charlie spurns Joey, unable to comprehend that Joey is her life and wants her boyfriend, Angelo, instead, Ruby decides Charlie needs to know that Angelo is not her boyfriend and things in Charlie's life have changed big time! Will Joey let Ruby to break the truth about her life when Charlie's in a very fragile emotional state?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One Hundred & One**

Joey rushed out of Charlie’s hospital room and immediately sunk against the wall next to the door. Placing her hands against her thighs Joey lent forwards trying to breathe properly as her panic overwhelmed her.

_Charlie doesn’t remember me…she doesn’t know who I am…or believe that we’re married… She thinks she’s with him…Angelo…she called him her boyfriend…how the hell is this happening?_

The moment Joey exited the hospital room, Ruby hopped up and rushed over to Joey. Ruby placed her hand on Joey’s back, “Joey, what’s wrong? Is Charlie okay?”

Joey stood back up and lent against the wall. She was surprised to find everyone still waiting there in the Waiting Room like they had been hours ago when she had arrived. When her gaze fell upon Angelo, who was still waiting there like everybody else despite nobody wanting him there, she seethed with hatred for him as the memory of Charlie calling out for her ‘boyfriend’ repeated like a loop.

“It’s okay, Leah’s picked up Riley from kindy and he’s being looked after by her and will probably spend the night there. He doesn’t know about Charlie yet,” Ruby told her quietly assuming Joey had realized it was past the time he should’ve been picked up, then rubbing her hand against Joey’s back, “Jo, what’s happened?”

Joey watched as everyone now had their faces turned to her, then looked up at Ruby, “Charlie’s awake…but we need to get Rachel…NOW!”

Without asking why Aden rushed down the hallway and not a moment later he returned with the Doctor. Rachel walked over to Joey and Ruby while Aden, feeling like Joey wanted some space away from her friends until Charlie was given the all clear, sat back down.

While Ruby had questioned what was going on and was surprised when Joey ordered her not to go into Charlie’s room until she had spoken to Rachel, Ruby had stood there supporting her stepmother.

Ruby was relieved when Joey took her hand as Rachel walked over to them, signifying to her that Joey wanted her there.

When Rachel reached them, Joey came close to breaking down when she admitted to the Doctor that Charlie had awoken from her unconscious state and then she revealed that Charlie didn’t recognize her or know who she was.

Rachel immediately entered Charlie’s hospital room to check on her patient and clarify if Charlie was indeed suffering from memory loss after her fall.

Joey and Ruby stood outside the hospital room but turned around to peer through the small window as they watched Rachel standing next to Charlie’s bed, but their view of Charlie was blocked. With a deep breath, Joey confessed to Ruby the way Charlie had reacted to the knowledge they were married…and the man Charlie called out for and claimed was her boyfriend.

Ruby was shocked beyond belief that her mother didn’t remember the love of her life and wrapped her arm around Joey, promising that Charlie would soon remember the life she’d somehow forgotten.

As Joey broke down in another set of tears, Ruby turned around and glared at Angelo furiously.

Angelo had noticed the way Joey had looked at him when she exited Charlie’s hospital room and after receiving a similar look from Charlie’s daughter, the cop was left very intrigued as to what was going on with ‘his’ beloved Charlie.

Rachel approached Charlie gently as her friend was sitting up in her hospital bed staring confusedly at the wedding ring that was on her finger. Charlie looked up away from her ring at Rachel.

Rachel smiled calmly, “Hi Charlie, it’s Rachel. Do you remember who I am?”

Charlie pursed her lips, “Of course I do, Rach. You’re my friend and you’re married to Tony. What’s going on, Rachel? Who was that woman that was in here before? She was talking like crazy…saying that we’re married! What’s that about?”

Rachel nodded gently, feeling uncomfortable that Charlie was suffering from memory loss and didn’t remember Joey. Pulling out a small light torch, Rachel indicated to Charlie that she was going to shine it into the woman’s eyes, “Charlie, you had a fall this morning and hit your head pretty badly. You’ve been unconscious for a few hours. We just need to run a few tests on you and the ba…on you I mean to make sure that you’re gonna be okay. Is that alright?”

Charlie paused for a moment then smiled softly, “Sure. I don’t remember what happened this morning…I think my memory’s a bit…foggy…I can barely remember what I did yesterday.”

As Rachel shone the light against Charlie’s eyes she asked inquisitively, “How about you tell me what you do remember? Do you know what the date is, Charlie? What you do for a living? Where you live? What’s the last thing you recall?”

Charlie looked away thoughtfully, “Um…well it’s August 2009. I think it’s like the 9th or 10th. I know that I’m a cop, Senior Constable at the Yabbie Creek Police Station. I live with my little sister Ruby at Leah’s place with her and VJ. As for what I last recall…I know my boyfriend Angelo took me out to the Diner for dinner last night. I know people are still adjusting to the idea of me dating him after what happened with Jack…but he really is trying his best to make amends. He’s a good guy…and I know I’ve only been with him for a few months but…I think I really like him.”

Rachel nodded silently as she reached for Charlie’s medical report and started writing some notes in it about Charlie’s condition.

Charlie glanced back down at her ring, “Hey Rach…you didn’t answer my question about who that woman was that was in here when I woke up…who is she?”

“Her name’s Joey Collins,” Rachel answered quietly as she looked up and looked out from any recognition in Charlie’s eyes. Not finding any, Rachel frowned suddenly as she tried to track down the timeline Charlie believed she was living in, “Do you ever remember meeting her? She’s a good friend of Aden’s…earlier…um…this year you helped her…with a case she was involved in. You and her…became…good friends. Does any of this mean anything to you?”

Charlie frowned as she tried to remember what Rachel was telling her, “No…no sorry I don’t remember her at all. I worked on a case with her earlier this year? I know I spend a lot of time working on different cases but I’m sure I’d remember that woman if I did help her on a case…I don’t usually forget people’s faces. And you said we’re friends? I…I’m sure I’d remember that but I’ve never met her before in my life. When I woke up, she had this look in her eyes…I do feel like I should know who she is…but I don’t.”

Rachel continued writing some notes in Charlie’s medical report, “Okay, Charlie, I’m just going to go get one of the other Doctors’ to come and have a look at you. We’re gonna run a few tests but I’m sure we’ll be out of your hair soon and maybe I can let Ruby in to see you. She’s pretty worried about you but I want to run these tests first before she sees you okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Charlie smiled politely, “Okay…I really want to see Ruby too. And Angelo…I’d really like to see him too. I know how much he cares about me and I’m sure he’s been worried like hell that I’m gonna be okay.”

Rachel cleared her throat as she stood at the doorway, “I’ll see what I can do, Charlie.”

When Rachel exited the room, Charlie ran her hand through her hair, again her attention caught by the ring on her finger. Charlie narrowed her eyes; _Did I get engaged? Am I marrying Angelo? I mean that woman was crazy when she said we’re married…right? I’ve never even met her…_

As Rachel re-entered the Waiting Room, she wasn’t surprised to find Joey and Ruby standing outside Charlie’s hospital room. Sighing heavily, she indicated for the pair to follow her down the hallway a few feet away from the other visitors. Aware that the pair probably hadn’t informed the rest of their friends what they knew about Charlie’s condition, Rachel wanted to tell them privately.

“So, how is she? What’s wrong with her memory?” Ruby asked rapidly, as Joey was too afraid to ask the questions as she feared the answers.

Rachel sighed, “I wish I had better news. Charlie’s awake and she doesn’t seem to be in any major pain. She’s on some pain killers that won’t do any harm to the baby. But…she’s suffering from a severe case of memory loss.”

Joey closed her eyes sadly, “How severe is it? Will she get her memory back?”

Rachel felt terrible for what Joey was going through, “As I was doing a basic exam on her, I asked her some questions to see what she remembers and where her memory is at…”

“And?” Ruby pushed anxiously.

Rachel took a deep breath as she glanced at the anxious looks on both women’s faces, “Charlie believes its August 2009…she doesn’t remember the last eight years of her life…her life with you, Joey…I’m sorry.”

Joey held back her tears, “None of it...? Me? The pair of us getting married? Riley? Nothing?”

Rachel placed her hand against Joey’s shoulder gently, “I didn’t go into great detail about your marriage and I didn’t feel it was the best time to mention Riley…or even your new baby. She’s noticed her wedding ring on her finger and she’s confused about it…she thinks…her memory’s left her believing…that she’s dating…Angelo. She doesn’t remember Joey at all.”

“How can that be possible?” Ruby questioned in frustration.

“Well Charlie’s memory has her back before Joey returned to the Bay when she was in a relationship with him. I’m on my way to go get a specialist Doctor to do some more tests on her to see how severe the memory loss is. I’ve yet to explain to her that she’s lost part of her memory until I check with the other Doctor to see what they wish to do. Springing it on her that she’s lost nearly eight years of her memory…and that things have changed and she’s…married to another woman…and mother to a five-year old son and newly pregnant to her second child…it might not help the situation. We need to take our time to break it to her,” Rachel explained calmly.

Ruby wrapped her arm around Joey to support her, “But that doesn’t make any sense. How can she not remember Joey at all? You said that Charlie’s remembering her relationship with Angelo before Joey _got back_ to the Bay. Charlie first met Joey in early 2009…I remember ‘cause it was the first time I’d ever seen Charlie happy. Surely she remembers their first relationship so the idea of being married to Joey can’t freak her out that much.”

Rachel bit her tongue, “I…I kinda actually asked Charlie about that…I mean if she remembered meeting Joey at the start of the year and helping her out with a police case…but nothing…she didn’t recall meeting Joey at all. It’s almost as if…”

“I’ve been completely erased from her memory…I don’t exist to her,” Joey finished bitterly, “I can’t believe this is happening…”

“No, Joey, it’s not…look we need to get the specialist to examine her first. We might be able to find out how long this memory loss could last,” Rachel tried to reassure the pair.

Joey looked away and blinked back tears, “What are the chances of her never getting her memory back? What do I do if she never remembers me? Do I give up and let her lead the life she thinks is right or try and force her to live her life with me because I don’t want to live without her?”

Ruby squeezed Joey’s hand, “Don’t think like that, Jo. There is no way Charlie’s memory loss will last. She will remember you and Riley and the life that she completely loves now…she’d never forget you both forever. Seriously two minutes alone with you and it’ll all come rushing back to her. You’re her soul mate, Jo…she’d never forget you forever. What do we do now, Rach? I mean after the specialist determines how severe her condition is.”

“Well Charlie’s already asking to see you, Ruby, so it’ll be fine for you to see her after the specialist,” Rachel answered then paused sadly, “But I think you should know…Charlie’s already asked to see Angelo after you, Rubes. I don’t think that’s a good idea at all because asking him to play along with her memory problems could be a huge mistake and make it harder for us to inform her that she’s not with him anymore…but…if it’s what she wants…”

Ruby shook her head furiously, “No…no there is no way I’m letting that creep near her. I see the way he looks at my mother and it makes me want to throttle the jerk. There is no way we are letting him near her…if she thinks that the pair of them are dating…there is no way he won’t try and take advantage of her in that state and I will not let him do that to her. I’d rather tell her the truth now…the hell with her freaking out…she needs to learn the truth before Angelo finds out about her memory loss and uses it to his advantage.”

With that Ruby dropped Joey’s hand and stormed away to Charlie’s hospital room. Rachel tried to stop the younger woman, but Joey grabbed Rachel’s arm, “Just let her go, Rach…I know you’re worried about Charlie’s state of mind if she finds out the truth rather than remembering it…but I know, Rubes. Once she speaks to Charlie, she’ll realize that what’s best for her mother is to learn the truth when she’s meant to.”

Rachel exhaled loudly, “I hope you’re right…Charlie’s very fragile right now…we need to be careful about how to break the truth to her if she doesn’t happen to get her memory back within a few days. I’m gonna go get the specialist…maybe you should check on Ruby and make sure she doesn’t rashly tell Charlie everything before she’s ready to deal with the changes in her life.”

Joey nodded miserably, allowing Rachel to leave her. Holding back further tears, Joey couldn’t help but imagine the prospect of Charlie never remembering her and losing the woman she loved because of it…


	102. I Must’ve Bumped My Head Hard If I Agreed To Marry Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ruby unable to stand the idea that her mother doesn't remember the love of her life or the family they have together, the youngest Buckton makes the rash decision to tell Charlie everything. Charlie refuses to accept the truth, her memories still hidden deep from her. When Charlie spots sight of Angelo, she immediately falls into his arms, still believing he's the one she's with. Angelo can't believe his luck...the psychopath finally has the woman he loves in his arms willingly. How much damage can Angelo do to Charlie and Joey's marriage when he realizes Charlie has lost her memories of Joey? Charlie couldn't possibly fall back in love with Angelo if she refuses to accept that Joey is her wife could she...?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One Hundred & Two**

Ruby ignored all the rest of the people in the Waiting Room as she strode towards Charlie’s hospital room. She knew that all of them were deeply concerned for Charlie’s wellbeing and had picked up that something was wrong with Charlie but yet she wasn’t ready to tell them the latest revelation that Charlie was suffering from severe memory loss.

Entering the room, Ruby sighed softly at the sight of Charlie who was sitting in her hospital bed and staring out of the window as the sun was beginning to set in the sky. At her entrance, Charlie turned to her, “Ruby, hi! I thought it was gonna be another Doctor. I’m so glad to see you. I’m sorry I had you so worried after I collapsed.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment then walked forwards and wrapped her arms around Charlie protectively, “God, Charlz, I was so worried about you. I’m glad you’re…okay.”

Pulling out of the hug, Charlie ran her hand through Ruby’s hair comfortingly, “I know, I’m sorry I worried you so much. I don’t even remember what happened today or how I collapsed but I’m fine so I’m sure you can take me home by tomorrow. Hey, is everything okay?”

Ruby chewed on her lip, “Charlie, I…”

“Whatever it is you can tell me,” Charlie insisted then looking down at her wedding ring, “Actually before you do…can you explain this to me? The weirdest thing happened to me when I woke up…there was this woman and she called herself my wife…its crazy right? She must have gotten me confused with someone else…but I still have this ring on my finger. Did Angelo propose to me? Did I completely forget that…? ‘Cause I am freaking out here, Rubes! I like Angelo and all but we’ve only been together for two months and now I’ve agreed to marry him…I must’ve bumped my head hard if I agreed to marry him. I’m so not the marrying type. The idea of getting married and starting a family…I don’t know if I can do that…so…how…how do I tell him that I still want to be with him but I don’t want to marry him…um…yet?”

Ruby stared at Charlie with deep sadness of her mother’s possible reaction to the knowledge she was already married – to Joey, not Angelo – and had a family of her own with the other woman, “Charlz…look I need to tell you something. I know this is probably…going to be a bit of a shock to you but…I can’t let you…not know this…”

Charlie frowned as Ruby paused and struggled to continue. Tilting her head gently to the side, Charlie couldn’t help but be distracted as she looked at the woman next to her, “Hey, Ruby, I know you’re trying to tell me something…and I’m glad you’re being honest about whatever it is I need to know…but I can’t help but notice…um…Rubes, you’re looking a little…well…ah…old. What did you grow up several years overnight?”

Ruby rolled her eyes at Charlie’s comment, surprised that Charlie had noticed she was well and truly no longer a teenager, “I’m looking old? Gee thanks, Mum!”

The moment the word ‘Mum’ left Ruby’s mouth, Charlie’s face fell in complete confusion, “What do you mean ‘Mum’? How did you know…?”

Ruby’s eyes widened at the realization Charlie’s memory was stuck before the truth about her parentage had been revealed, “I…I…um…”

Charlie glared at Ruby, “What is going on, Ruby? Just tell me what you’re hiding from me now!”

Ruby looked at her mother, feeling guilty as she realized maybe Charlie wasn’t prepared to learn the truth about her memory loss and the life her mother was now living.

Charlie shook her head and pulled the sheets from the hospital bed off her as she attempted to get up, “If you won’t tell me what’s going on, Ruby, I’ll go and find someone who will.”

Ruby struggled with Charlie as she tried to stop her mother from getting out of the hospital bed, “Charlie, you need to stay lying down. You’ve just had a fall and the Doctor’s haven’t checked you over yet properly. You or the bab…”

Charlie’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry did you just say…baby?! What baby?”

Ruby’s gaze instantly fell to Charlie’s stomach, “Well I…”

Charlie followed Ruby’s gaze and ran her hand over her stomach, feeling the small bump and exhaled loudly, “I…I’m pregnant?! How…? How…did this happen? I’ve only been with Angelo for two months and there was no one before him…I…how far along am I?”

Ruby took Charlie’s hand in her own, not feeling brave enough to answer Charlie’s first few questions, “You’re five months along.”

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, “Five months! How is that possible? I don’t even remember…I’m engaged and pregnant? Is this some kind of dream…or nightmare?”

Ruby took a deep breath, as she looked Charlie in the eyes intensely, “Charlie, you collapsed this morning because you were suffering from a bout of morning sickness…and while there doesn’t appear to be any physical damage to you or your baby…you’re suffering from a severe case of memory loss.”

Charlie sat back as Ruby’s words sunk in and began to make a small amount of sense, “I’ll say…last time I checked I wasn’t pregnant. So…how much…how much of my memories have I lost? Six months…close to a year?”

“Eight years…you’ve lost nearly eight years,” Ruby answered with tears brimming in her eyes, “It’s May 2016.”

Charlie struggled to catch her breath, “What…what else have I…missed?”

Ruby closed her eyes, “Angelo’s not your boyfriend…still your co-worker…but no more. He’s not the one you’re married to…see Charlie…you’re married to…”

Charlie choked back tears, “That woman who was here before…Joey?”

Ruby nodded silently.

Charlie shook her head, “No…no this can’t be happening. I am not married to a woman. I’m not gay, I’ve always been with men. I’ve never even looked twice at another woman. This is insane!”

“I know it’s a lot for you to take in,” Ruby whispered, “But, Mum, you--”

Charlie gritted her teeth, “Don’t call me that! I’m not your…I mean you…you’re not supposed to know that…you’re my sister…not my…I don’t remember you finding out. I…I need to get out of here…or wake up from this…nightmare. I’m not…I don’t want to remember any of this. I don’t want this to be my life…I can’t be married to another woman and be pregnant…this isn’t my life. I want my life back to the way it was…I want Angelo…he’ll make everything right…he’ll stop this nightmare you’re telling me that I’m living…I want to talk to my boyfriend Angelo now!”

Ruby took a hold of Charlie’s hand, “Angelo’s not your boyfriend and this isn’t some kind of nightmare, Mum. You love your life and you are completely in love with Joey. You’ve been with her for nearly seven years.”

Charlie shook her head, “I don’t want to know this…I don’t want to know any of this!”

A tear split down Ruby’s cheek at the thought of Joey finding out about Charlie’s reaction, “Charlie, you need to calm down.”

Before Charlie could argue with her, Ruby looked up as Joey entered the room looking distressed. Joey sighed as Charlie looked her over in disgust, “Ruby, I think it’s best if you don’t tell Charlie anymore for the moment until the Doctors check her over and decide the best way to handle the situation for Charlie’s sake.”

Ruby looked away guiltily, “I’m so sorry, Jo…I shouldn’t have told her the truth.”

Charlie stared at Joey curiously, then shaking her head as the idea of being in love with this woman confused her, “What she told me cannot be the truth…I’m not with you. I’d never be with someone like you…I don’t know who you are. The idea that I’m supposed to be married to you…that doesn’t make any sense to me. I’m with Angelo…can somebody please just get my boyfriend Angelo for me? I don’t want you around me trying to trick me into thinking that we’re together…I don’t want you anywhere near me!”

Without needing to be asked, Ruby swiftly moved to Joey’s side and wrapped her arms around Joey protectively as tears brimmed Joey’s eyes.

Charlie felt a pang of guilt hit her at the tearful devastation that was written on the brunette woman’s face. Shaking her head as she fought away her guilt and instead decided that there was no way she could have a relationship with the woman.

As Joey clung to Ruby with Charlie’s hurtful words ringing in her ears, Rachel and another Doctor entered the hospital room. Surveying the scene before them, Rachel determined that Ruby had indeed told Charlie about her memory loss.

“Ruby, Joey…I think it’ll be best if you give us a moment alone with Charlie so we can speak to her about what’s going on,” Rachel advised quietly.

Ruby nodded sadly and with Joey leaning against her, she helped Joey out of the room. As Joey pressed her arm against the hospital room door, she couldn’t help but pause and look back at Charlie who was staring back at her intriguingly. Joey sighed gently as she then saw Charlie shake her head in disgust at her.

With the hospital door still open as Ruby struggled to get Joey to leave Charlie alone with the Doctors, Ruby was surprised to find Aden, Lara, and Angelo standing in front of them waiting impatiently to find out what was going on.

Trying to move Joey forwards and close the hospital room door behind them before her mother spotted Angelo standing there, Ruby cursed loudly when she heard Charlie call out, “Angelo? Is that you? I’m so glad you’re here.”

Before she could stop him or say anything, Ruby watched on as Angelo swiftly brushed past her and reached out for Charlie’s hand when he reached her side. He was surprised when Charlie took his hand without hesitation and even more surprised when she lent up and pulled him into a hug.

Ruby, Aden and Joey all glared at Angelo furiously as he wrapped his arms around Charlie, while Rachel and the other Doctor looked on in concern and Lara stared at the embraced pair with interest.

As Aden made to step forwards and tear Angelo away from Charlie, he paused when everyone heard Charlie whimper against Angelo’s shoulder, “I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t know what’s going on here. I woke up and these people…they’re telling me the craziest things. They’re insisting that I’m married to that brunette woman over there but I’ve never met her before…I’m pregnant and I don’t know how that could be possible…Ruby’s freaking me out by calling me ‘Mum’…they’re trying to tell me that I’ve lost eight years of my memory…my life. This can’t be happening…I’m not married to a woman…I’m not Ruby’s Mum…this can’t be my life. You…your part of my life…you’re my boyfriend and I trust you…tell me that they’re lying to me…tell me that waking up in this…world…is just some kind of a nightmare and I’m gonna wake up by your side.”

Joey burst into tears at Charlie’s belief that being married to her was nothing short of a nightmare and buried her head against Ruby’s shoulder. Aden supportively wrapped his arm around Joey as Ruby held the woman against her.

Ignoring the pain her daughter was in, a glint appeared in Lara’s eyes at the knowledge that Charlie’s ‘accident’ not only meant that her daughter-in-law had forgotten their argument that had been part of the reason she was distressed and had collapsed, but she was now suffering from memory loss and didn’t even know who Joey was. And didn’t want to believe she was married to her.

Angelo held onto Charlie protectively as her words sunk in. Kissing the top of her head calmly, he smiled, “It’s okay, Charlie…I’m here for you. I’ll help you through this.”

Joey could only watch on helplessly as Charlie fell further into his embrace as the idea of Charlie’s memory loss leading the woman she loved, to believe she could be in love with her former boyfriend left her utterly devastated.

As Angelo held onto his former girlfriend as she began crying against him softly, he grinned proudly as he couldn’t believe his luck.

_Of all the things that could bring us back together…and it wasn’t even something I had planned on…Charlie’s lost her memory. She doesn’t remember Joey…she doesn’t want anything to do with her wife…the thought of being married to another woman makes her disgusted…the way it should._

_The life she wants to be living…is a life with me…the way she should._

_And I can use that to my advantage…while I have no doubt that everyone else here will try and stop me from taking advantage of Charlie’s state of mind and be the boyfriend she wants me to be…I can still act as loving and caring as the boyfriend and father I plan to be with her and ‘our’ baby one day. She’ll fall back in love with me…and nobody will be able to stop her._

_As long as she doesn’t get her memory back…and fall back under Joey’s spell…_


	103. Charlie Has To…Want To Get To Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey refuses to leave the hospital whilst her amnesic wife continues to keep her distance, still unable to come to terms with her new life. Things get worse when Charlie refuses to see Ruby too as she's too freaked out that she doesn't remember their bond as mother and daughter. Instead Charlie continues to spend time with her "friend" Angelo and leans on him for support. Watson and Kaitlyn team up (#TeamGaitlyn) to ensure that Angelo isn't left alone with their vulnerable friend as Watson is perplexed by Angelo's interactions with her girlfriend. Will Watson's suspicions be peaked once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - thanks again for your lovely comments! Your hatred for Angelo never ceases to amaze me! Let's see if the #AssHat can manipulate Charlie for his own merit.

**Happily Never After**  

**Chapter One Hundred & Three**

Three days later Joey was awoken suddenly that morning by Ruby shaking her awake. “Charlie?” Joey called out desperately, then blinked and sighed heavily, “Ruby…hi.”

Ruby stared sadly at the woman before her, “Sorry…I didn’t want to wake you…but you really shouldn’t sleep here another night.”

Joey ran her hand over her face and rubbed her temples out of tiredness, “I wouldn’t really call what I do sleeping since I only manage an hour or so at a time…just enough to keep me going. Um…does Charlie want to see me yet?”

Ruby stroked Joey’s cheek silently.

Joey sat up against one of the seats she was lying on in the hospital Waiting Room outside Charlie’s hospital room, “Then I’m not leaving here until she agrees to see me…properly.”

Ruby sat next to Joey and stared off towards Charlie’s hospital room, “She still won’t see you will she…? Me either.”

Joey nodded sadly, “Charlie’s completely freaking out that you know that she’s your mother and she doesn’t know how to deal with it…because you’ve accepted it…while she still…thinks of you as her sister. She’s freaking out ‘cause she doesn’t know how to relate to you anymore…kinda like how you reacted when you first found out…uh…no offence.”

Ruby looked back at Joey, then lent her head against her shoulder, “I understand her freaking out ‘cause I did the exact same thing when I first learnt the truth. I just wish she would trust me enough to talk to me about it you know…instead of shutting me out. I feel like we’re gonna have to go through it all again…develop our relationship all over again.”

“I know what you mean,” Joey whispered miserably.

Ruby swallowed hard, “Jo, I didn’t mean…you and Charlie won’t have to re-develop your entire relationship with one another…”

Joey stared sadly at Charlie’s hospital room, “We won’t have the chance to if she never agrees to see me. I know it’s a shock to find out what she’s learnt about her ‘new’ life and that Rachel has sat her down and explained everything to her about me, that we share our son Riley and our new baby…but I really thought it would help. I thought knowing about us would help her to remember us…instead she’s shutting herself further away and refuses to believe that I’m a part of her life. She won’t even give me a chance to talk to her properly alone so maybe she can remember me. She doesn’t want me around her…instead she’s happy to spend her time with…”

Ruby balled her hand into a fist, “Angelo’s in there with her, isn’t he?” Without needing an answer, Ruby shook her head furiously, “I cannot believe this. She’s struggling to trust us…the two people who love her completely…and she’s shutting us out in favour of spending all her time with that lunk head! How can Rachel let this happen? Surely the hospital can keep him away from her.”

Joey reached out for Ruby’s fist and calmly uncurled it then entangled their hands, “Charlie wants him around…he’s her link…to not remembering her real life with me. He’s been spending every waking moment in there with her…just like I’ve been spending every moment waiting out here…hoping she’ll get her memories back and we can put this nightmare behind us. I’m not worried about her…that you know he’ll try anything and take advantage of her in her state...Watson’s spending just as much time in there with her to keep an eye on the pair. And Kaitlyn’s been great…she’s spent a lot of time these past three days in there with them too making excuses for checking on Charlie and the baby every hour or so.

I think she and Watson have made a little pact not to leave Angelo alone with Charlie…just in case…he tries…anything. Besides…sitting out here…I hear a lot of laughter coming out of the room. From what Watson and Kaitlyn tell me…and what I hear myself…Charlie and Angelo are just in there talking to one another…making jokes and being friends…you know. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Ruby shook her head, “Nothing except Charlie falling in lo…falling for the guy that Angelo’s pretending to be. He’s pretending to be the happy-go-lucky guy that first came to the Bay…the guy that Charlie found a lot to like about. But he’s not that guy anymore. He killed Jack and his not-at-all-long-enough stint in jail changed him. I know he worked hard to win Charlie back after that and she was…happy…but not like she was with you when you two were first together. And nowhere near as happy as she has been for the last seven years that the two of you have been together. We need to stop him from twisting her perception that he’s the kind of person she could spend her life with…we need to do something…anything to make her remember you.”

Joey closed her eyes sadly, “I don’t know how…this is so painful sitting here outside her room…just waiting for her to remember and then asking to see me. But until that happens…she knows the truth…Rachel’s told her everything…she knows that she’s married to me…she knows it but she’s not quite…accepted it…I have to wait. I have to wait for Charlie to make the first move and seek me out. If she gets her memories back or not…Charlie has to…want to get to know me.”

“The hell with that! I say I distract Angelo and you lock yourself alone in a room with Charlie and you tell her a few things about your life together until she remembers you,” Ruby suggested.

Joey almost chuckled gently at Ruby’s idea, “I had actually thought about that you know…that or waiting until she’s asleep and waking her up all Sleeping Beauty like with a kiss…but it won’t work you know. She’s gotta get her memories back on her own…or she’s gotta want to get those memories back…and ask for my help to get them back.”

“You’re acting far too mature about all this,” Ruby whispered, “Can’t you just go in there and make her remember you before you miss your chance?”

Joey placed her head against Ruby’s, “I won’t miss my chance. It hurts like hell sitting here feeling like I’m just waiting for Charlie’s memories to come back…feeling like they never will and I’ll never have a chance to…be with her again…but it’s what I’ve got to do, Rubes. I can’t force her to remember me if she’s not ready. She knows I’m out here…every time Angelo or any of the Doctors arrives or leaves…she sees me sitting here through the door opening. I see the look on her face…she’s getting more curious about me…like she knows the right thing to do. She’s still wrapping her head around the fact she’s in a relationship with a woman and has a family with me…but she’ll get there eventually…probably around the time Angelo’s charm wears off and she sees him for the type of guy he really is. She’ll realize where her home is, Rubes…with Riley, me and the child she’s carrying.”

Ruby nodded gently, “At least one of us is being as calm as possible in this situation. Um…how is…ah Riley coping with all this anyway? Is he still at home with your mother looking out for him?”

Joey sighed, “I’ve barely seen him since Charlie’s accident. I went home late last night for like an hour to have a shower and something to eat…woke Riley up just so I could sit with him for a while and read him a story before putting him back to bed and coming back here. Lara seems to be coping just fine looking after him. I’d trust you and Geoff to take care of him too but I really don’t think it’d be the best for him to be staying away from home right now. He’s pretty confused. He knows about Charlie’s collapse and that she’s in the hospital under observation while we make sure she and the baby are alright…he doesn’t know about…Charlie’s memory loss.”

“You’re not going to tell him about it?” Ruby asked quietly.

Joey blinked back tears, “How can I tell him his mother doesn’t remember him?”

Ruby shook her head as the severity of the situation and what Joey was dealing with hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Both women were glad for the interruption when Kaitlyn walked up to them, “Hey girls…how are you coping?”

Joey and Ruby both shrugged without answering.

Kaitlyn nodded in understanding, “Look I’m going in there to have a bit of a chat to Charlie. All her tests have come back and there’s no damage to her or the baby…except of course for the…by all accounts she’s pretty healthy which means…”

“Charlie’s ready to be discharged,” Joey summarized.

“I need to have a chat with her about what she wants to do…we can’t keep her here forever…and we’ll need to discharge her either later today or tomorrow morning,” Kaitlyn informed them, “Look…I know you’re both struggling to deal with all this…and Charlie shutting you both out…it’s not fair. But believe me…she can’t keep ignoring the truth of her situation and I’ll be insisting that she goes home to live with either one of you…she doesn’t really have any other option, does she?”

“Thanks, Kaitlyn,” Joey whispered, “Let’s just hope moving back home with me or moving in with Ruby helps to jog that memory of hers.”

“It’ll happen when it’s meant to,” Kaitlyn stated calmly as she left the pair alone and entered Charlie’s hospital room.

Angelo and Watson glanced up at Kaitlyn at her entrance. Kaitlyn surveyed the room, “Where’s Charlie?”

“Bathroom,” Watson answered, pointing towards the room’s bathroom, as she herself suddenly turned her attention to Angelo and her girlfriend’s interaction. While she hadn’t felt she had enough to confront her girlfriend over what she’d seen the other day when Angelo had manhandled Kaitlyn and threatened her, Watson had settled on observing any further suspicious interaction between the pair.

While it wasn’t the best idea for both the Police Stations’ two leading Sergeants and its Senior Constable to be away from work all at the same time, Watson realized the importance of supporting her friend, Charlie, and making sure that Angelo was treating the fragile and very married Charlie with respect. While Watson trusted that Angelo would never be ‘sick’ enough to take advantage of Charlie’s state of mind, she and Kaitlyn had both agreed to keep a look out for their friend.

Angelo stared intensely at Kaitlyn, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Watson and she was surprised when Angelo addressed her but continued looking at Kaitlyn, “Watson, what do you say you go get us some coffees? Kaitlyn and I will keep Charlie company.”

Watson didn’t want to leave the pair alone, her suspicions arising further that Angelo wanted to speak to her girlfriend alone, but gave in when Kaitlyn agreed with him, “Actually…that’d be nice. I could do with a coffee myself, sweetie. Do you mind?”

Watson sighed heavily as she walked out of the room, leaving the pair alone and hoping she was wrong about her suspicions that something was going on between the pair. While she was completely confidant that it wasn’t anything romantic between the pair because she trusted her girlfriend that much, Watson was left confounded by what else could be linking the pair.

Angelo smirked at Kaitlyn from his seat next to Charlie’s empty bed, “So things still happy and loving at home with the girlfriend? Ain’t that sweet!”

Kaitlyn ignored him and tilted her head towards the bathroom, “Charlie been in there long?”

“Only a minute before you got here so I’m sure she’ll be done soon,” Angelo answered, “And then hey once you’ve checked Charlie over for like the tenth time today you and Watson could take those coffees of yours and have yourselves a little date down at the cafeteria together…and stop babysitting me looking after her.”

Kaitlyn shook her head, “I don’t trust you to be alone with Charlie…I don’t need to tell you why.”

Angelo leered at her dangerously, “Do you really think I could take advantage of her like this? I mean…not that I’m not tempted to…you know…she wants me…I want her…nice comfy hospital bed right here…”

Kaitlyn glared at him in loathing, “You’re disgusting! And in case you’ve forgotten…Charlie doesn’t want you…she just…she’s having problems remembering that. She won’t be like this forever you know.”

Angelo shrugged, “Charlie might not be ready to...want me...in that way...but it won’t be long now. She’s falling for me...she’s trying to hide it but she really is. I’m only being a friend to her and she can see my charms and imagine being with me again. It hasn’t even crossed her mind that she could be with...anyone else. And while she might one day get her memories back...she’ll still have the memories of wanting to be with me to contend with. Sure to make things interesting.”

“Yeah well I hate to break it to you...actually I take it back...I love to break this to you but your little game of hanging out with Charlie all day long and charming her is about to end as she’s ready to be discharged. So, she’ll be going back home to Joey or Ruby soon where they’ll help her re-adjust to her life and get her memories back...something you haven’t bothered to do...some friend you are. If you really cared for her...maybe you would do the right thing and help me to convince Charlie to give Joey a chance and go home...where she belongs,” Kaitlyn told him.

Angelo chuckled, “Yeah that’s exactly what I plan on doing. Charlie knows about Joey and who she is...but news flash she doesn’t want to know her. The idea of being involved with Joey makes no sense to Charlie and she’s so disgusted by the idea that she’s erased Joey from her memory entirely. Anybody would think that it’s Charlie’s subconscious trying to tell her something...Joey means nothing to her...and re-writing her future and creating one with me...is what she truly wants deep down.”

Before Kaitlyn could argue with Angelo over his disturbing theory, she was silenced as Charlie opened the bathroom door and walked into the room. Kaitlyn and Charlie both nodded at one another in way of acknowledging the other’s presence. Kaitlyn watched in worry as Charlie awkwardly shifted herself over to the bed, and Angelo ‘charmingly’ assisted her into the bed and pulled her sheets up to her stomach. Kaitlyn sighed as she observed the smile on Charlie’s face and she thanked Angelo for his chivalry.

Kaitlyn turned her attention to Charlie’s medical report at the end of her bed, as the prospect of watching Charlie making ‘googly eyes’ at anyone other than Joey and more specifically at Angelo, made her sick with concern for Charlie and Joey’s marriage.

Interrupting the look between the pair, Kaitlyn cleared her throat, “So...ah...Charlie, you still feeling better this morning?”

Charlie ran her hand over her stomach protectively, having found herself doing that many times as she tried to make it sink in that she was pregnant, “Yeah I think so, Kaitlyn. Where’s Watson?”

Angelo smiled happily, “The Doc’s girl here went to go get us some coffees. She’ll be back soon.”

Charlie raised her eyebrow as she repeated, “The Doc’s girl? Watson and you are...together?”

Kaitlyn smiled politely, hoping the idea of learning her and Watson were both gay wouldn’t freak Charlie out too much, “Yes we are.”

“Oh,” Charlie whispered as the idea of finding out her friend was gay didn’t worry her as much as she thought it could considering she was trying to comprehend the fact that she too was meant to be in a relationship with a woman, “I didn’t know Watson was...that you were both...um...have you being together...ah...long?”

Angelo cleared his throat, suddenly feeling threatened to where the conversation was going, “Close to a year now isn’t it, Cruz? But ah...why don’t we move along to why you’re here to speak to Charlie?”

Charlie looked up at Kaitlyn suddenly intrigued about what the Doctor wanted. Kaitlyn placed Charlie’s medical report down, “We’re going to release you later today if that sounds good to you. All your tests have come back showing no complications to your pregnancy from your fall and you have no physical damage so...it’s good news that you can go home.”

Charlie looked puzzled at the news, “Where’s home?”

Kaitlyn smiled sadly, “With your wife, Joey, and your son, Riley. It’s a nice house just down the street from the Summer Bay beach. You’ve been living there for seven years now...its home, Charlie.”

Charlie avoided both Kaitlyn and Angelo’s gaze, “It’s not home...I don’t even know this Joey woman...I don’t know if I want to yet...I’m sorry.”

Kaitlyn sat down on one of the chairs next to Charlie’s bed on the opposite side of Angelo. Taking Charlie’s hand comfortingly, Kaitlyn whispered, “You have to give her a chance at some point. Look just...sit down with her alone for five minutes...get to know her...you might understand how you came to be married to her.”

Angelo glared warningly at Kaitlyn, trying to remind her that she was meant to be helping him, “You can take your time. If you’re not ready to do this, we’re not going to force you, Charlie.”

Charlie nodded and glanced at Kaitlyn, “I’m not sure I’m ready. I still can’t wrap it around my head that I have a wife...let alone a five-year old son...it doesn’t seem real to me. Do I really have to live with her?”

Kaitlyn swallowed hard, “You don’t have to...but it is your home, Charlie. You have to go back there eventually. But if you’re not ready...yet...your daughter, Ruby, and her fiancé, Geoff, have a spare room in their apartment and they’re happy to have you live with them while you...re-adjust to your life. They want to help you just as much as Joey wants to. Maybe that’s what you need right now.”

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, “I don’t know about that either. Ruby knows...that I’m her mother...but she was raised to believe I was her sister ‘cause I wasn’t capable of being her Mum...I can’t get my head around that either. I don’t know how to be a mother to her...I don’t know how I’m supposed to just be her mother...it’s just...all of this it’s too much for me to deal with. I know what’s happened...over the last eight years...but it all just seems like...somebody else’s life. I’m not sure I want to get my memories back. And...I’m not ready to live with either of them.”

Kaitlyn squeezed her hand, “Well...I can keep you here until tomorrow morning...but then...I do have to release you into the care of your family. I can’t let you go off on your own. Joey or Ruby are both well equipped to help you through this difficult time until you get your memories back. I promise you that you can trust them. Whilst they are desperate for you to get your memories back...they aren’t gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to. They only want what’s best for you.”

“And what’s best for me...isn’t to live with either of them right now while I’m still trying to work out what my life is like,” Charlie whispered.

Kaitlyn frowned, “And where do you think the best place is for you to do that?”

Charlie bit her lip as she turned to Angelo, “Can I stay with you? I...I trust you.”

Angelo puffed out his chest proudly at Charlie’s request, “Absolutely...anything to help out a friend.”

Charlie smiled shyly, ignoring the feelings that she was making a mistake.

Kaitlyn stared in horror as Angelo smiled ‘lovingly’ at Charlie, then when Charlie looked away his gaze fell to her and he winked threateningly.

_Charlie wants to come home with me...and I’m sure in a few days’ time...she’ll be able to see just how much we’re made for one another...and never want to remember the ‘lie’ that is her life with Joey..._

Kaitlyn closed her eyes as she knew exactly what Angelo was thinking. She wondered how she was going to be able to stop him from taking advantage of Charlie when she couldn’t protect her from the psycho at his place. And wondered how in Gods’ name she was going to tell Joey that Charlie still wasn’t ready to give her a chance and wanted to stay with her ex-boyfriend...


	104. You’re Already Perfect As It Is...Perfect For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds herself inside the 'belly of the beast' so to speak when she stays at Angelo's apartment having been discharged from hospital. Her memories of her life with Joey are still unknown to her. Watson is still refusing to leave Charlie alone with him even though she doesn't understand the depths of his obsession. Despite having Watson crashing on his living room floor, will Angelo take advantage of Charlie? How does Joey react to the heartbreaking news that Charlie is still refusing to give her a chance to get to know her?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Four**

Later that evening, Joey entered her darkened house. Joey had driven her car down to the docks and sat out by the water for hours. Waiting until she knew that Riley was sure to be in bed and Lara was likely to be asleep too, Joey didn’t want to face them. Either of them.

Locking the front door behind her, Joey walked quietly down the hallway and entered her bedroom. As she looked around the room, she felt the loneliness tear her apart.

Joey soon collapsed on the empty bed. Burying her face against the pillows, Joey burst into tears as the reality of losing her wife continued to plague her.

A few hours ago, Joey had been at the hospital with Ruby, waiting there for Charlie despite her amnesic wife not wanting her there. Then Kaitlyn had explained to the pair of them that Charlie didn’t want to come home with either of them – she wanted to go home with Angelo.

Because Charlie trusted him more than them.

The thought of that killed Joey painfully that she was beginning to lose her wife. She didn’t want to lose hope that she’d never get her wife back but her faith was starting to fade. The fact that she couldn’t stop the hospital from releasing Charlie into Angelo’s care didn’t help.

Ruby had been furious when she’d learnt of Charlie’s intentions from Kaitlyn and had valiantly accosted Angelo in the hallway when he had left to ‘prepare his apartment for his house guest.’ Angelo had been nothing short of his smarmy self to Ruby and pointed out that Charlie didn’t want to be her ‘mother’ which is why she’d refused to live with her and Geoff.

Joey had just about needed to pull Ruby away from Angelo to stop the younger woman from attacking the cop. And while she was disgusted at the thought of Charlie staying with her ex-boyfriend, Joey knew that forcing Charlie to come home with her was not the answer to getting Charlie to remember her. Staying with Angelo was what she wanted at this time. As Kaitlyn explained, despite her state of mind, Charlie had a right to decide where she wanted to stay.

Though it was herself who had instead insisted to Ruby that they needed to wait until Charlie wanted to get her memories back and remember her, Joey struggled with the notion of allowing her wife to live with a man she hated and believed still had feelings for her.

Burying her face against her pillows, Joey cried herself to sleep with worry about what Charlie was going through that evening as she stayed with Angelo and prayed that Angelo wouldn’t be spending their time together manipulating Charlie to never want to get her memories back...and return to the family who loved her unconditionally...

Charlie was seated on Angelo’s couch in his living room feeling confused about her surroundings and her own decision to stay there with him. Angelo was in the kitchen making them some coffees and being a ‘wonderful’ host. Charlie smiled politely at Watson who was sitting at the small dining table Angelo had set up next to the living room.

“You don’t mind if I stay here too do you, Charlie?” Watson asked quietly, “I’d just...like to make sure you’re okay tonight and that you’re okay with your decision to stay here...’cause you know if you change your mind...there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Charlie nodded gently, as she struggled with the thoughts that she didn’t feel at home at Angelo’s like she hoped she would, “It’s fine. It’ll be good to have you crashing here tonight. It makes me feel...safe...knowing my friends are looking out for me.”

Angelo stared out at the pair from the kitchen, “What are friends for? Watson and I will take good care of you won’t we, Watson? And hey I’m betting that Watson will probably be heading back to the Station tomorrow for work since she’s had a few days off...but don’t you worry, Charlz...I’ll be here for you.”

Watson couldn’t help but quiver at the thought of leaving Charlie alone with Angelo. Though she had no idea how twisted her superior really was, Watson knew there was something about him that unnerved her. After seeing him manhandle Kaitlyn at the hospital when Charlie was first admitted, though she had yet to confront either of them about their altercation, Watson had seen a glimpse of the man Angelo truly was and she wasn’t prepared to leave Charlie in his hands until she was sure Charlie was strong enough to realize that falling for Angelo’s charm would cause painful heartache to those who loved her.

Charlie looked over at Angelo, “Um...okay. Do you think maybe...we could go out...ah...somewhere? Just been stuck in a hospital for a few days...I feel like I want to get outside for a while.”

Angelo smiled, “No problems...we’ll go for a walk on the beach. Head over to the Diner for lunch. Catch up with some of your friends who work there. Anywhere you want to go.”

“You could swing past her home and let her catch up with Joey and Riley,” Watson suggested playfully, wondering what kind of reaction Angelo would have at the suggestion of Charlie spending time with her real family – where she belonged.

Angelo’s smile faulted, “Well...we’ll see if we have time for that tomorrow.”

Charlie stared down at her wedding ring, “Um...maybe in a few days...when I...when I’m ready.”

Angelo walked into the living room, holding a tray of coffees and biscuits, “Here we go, help yourselves. So, Watson, you really sure you want to stay here the night. It’s a one-bedroom apartment so with Charlie taking my room and me crashing out here on the couch it doesn’t really leave any room for you--”

“I’ll sleep on the floor out here,” Watson told him firmly, deciding she was going to keep a firm eye on her co-worker to make sure Charlie was left alone in peace.

Angelo was silently furious at Watson’s stance of ‘protecting’ Charlie from him. For a moment he worried that Kaitlyn had betrayed him by telling Watson the truth about his obsession and that Watson was now trying to stop him from winning Charlie back. But he knew if Watson knew the truth, his co-worker wouldn’t be able to stand by and let him continue his plans. Watson would find proof of his intentions and arrest him. He didn’t have any leverage to keep Watson quiet like he did with Kaitlyn.

Charlie glanced nervously at the pair, starting to sense that nobody trusted her to be left alone with Angelo but she couldn’t work out why. _Angelo’s a good guy now...right?_

Shrugging away her fears that she shouldn’t trust her ex-boyfriend, Charlie whispered, “Um...thanks for the coffee...but I think...I just want to go to bed. I’ll...see you both in the morning.”

Angelo watched on with worry as Charlie silently stood up and made her way to his bedroom, closing the door behind her. He was worried that anytime alone or without him around that Charlie’s memories could be re-stored and she’d leave him for Joey without any hesitation. He loved the power he held over her. Though it wasn’t quite enough for Charlie to fall under his spell, he knew with time it would be inevitable that Charlie would be his. He needed to keep her under his control until she would fall for him. And his control would end if Charlie got her memory back.

A few hours later, Charlie had finally fallen asleep in Angelo’s bed. From the moment she slipped under the covers she felt more alone than ever before. Angelo’s apartment didn’t feel like home and lying there uncomfortably in his bed, she knew she didn’t belong there. And she wondered silently where she did belong.

Charlie’s thoughts plagued her for hours about where she did belong. She thought back to when Ruby and then Rachel informed her that she had a wife and a son. She was still so confused about how her life had turned out like that. Thinking about it she knew deep down that all her previous relationships with men had failed but she couldn’t rationalize the reasons for them all failing was because she was gay.

While she had met Joey very briefly and seen the woman waiting outside her hospital room, Charlie couldn’t understand that she had romantic feelings for the woman. Especially when she was trying to accept that she was no longer with Angelo. They hadn’t been together for long when they were together and her memories faded away of the end of their relationship but she knew he cared deeply for her back then. And she could see it in his eyes that he still cared for her now.

But something was stopping her from seeing where their feelings for one another truly lied now.

Putting all her thoughts and worries behind her until at least the next day, Charlie eventually fell asleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Angelo snuck out of the living room and into his bedroom. Feeling proud that he had gotten past Watson without waking the woman, he closed his bedroom door behind him. Staring intensely at Charlie’s sleeping body, Angelo stood there for a few moments.

Though he could tell that Charlie was still wearing her clothes under the covers, it didn’t take long for his imagination to envisage Charlie’s slender and toned body. And the fact that she was pregnant and had a small baby bump showing didn’t change the fact that she had a body to die for. He realized how true it was when people said that pregnant women glowed.

Quietly Angelo moved across the room until he was standing next to the bed over Charlie’s sleeping body. He watched with enthusiasm as Charlie’s chest rose and sunk as she breathed deeply. He had spent years stalking Charlie and while he had spent nights outside Charlie and Joey’s bedroom and watched the pair sleeping curled up in one another’s arms, the knowledge that he was watching Charlie sleeping alone made him smile evilly.

Not able to restrain himself, Angelo sunk down until he was kneeling next to the bed and reached his hand out to stroke some strands of Charlie’s hair out of her face. Risking waking the woman up and frightening her with his intrusion, it didn’t matter to him when he could spend a few moments alone with the slumbering beauty.

As Angelo continued watching Charlie with awe, he whispered soothingly, “We’re gonna be together one day...you and me, Charlie. I know you remember what we had last time but what we could have is so much more this time. I’ll always be here for you, Charlie. I love you more than ever before...if you’ll let me show you...we’ll have the perfect life together.

I’ll never treat you badly or abandon you the way that little bitch did...I can take care of you. You’d never have to work another day...I’ve got a reliable job with security. Joey can’t offer you that when she’s got a business that’s failing and struggling to remain afloat. Wouldn’t you like that...staying at home to raise ‘our’ baby...never having to worry about anything else in your life but being the perfect mother to ‘our’ child and one day soon being the perfect wife to me. It won’t be that hard...you’re already perfect as it is...perfect for me.

Your memories have disappeared for a reason, Charlie. You don’t want to remember Joey...you have no reason to. You remember me...and being happy with me...because that’s what you want to remember. It’s what you want deep down...me. I know it’s too soon for us to do anything about it...but we’ll get our time when you allow me into your heart. I pray that you don’t get your memories back...I know we’ll find our way to one another even if you do...I know we will. Your heart knows what it wants, Charlie...and you’ll find your way there without even knowing it.”

Standing up swiftly, Angelo took a chance and lent over Charlie’s slumbering body before pressing his lips softly against her forehead. Breathing in her scent for a moment, Angelo finally relented and left the room as quietly as he entered leaving Charlie to sleep in peace.

Charlie awoke the next morning feeling confused as hell about where she was before it struck her, she was at Angelo’s. Staring around the room, she recognized it as the same apartment he had been living in when he first moved back to the Bay after getting out of jail. She remembered it because it felt like it was only a few weeks ago that she was with him.

Sitting up and running her hand through her hair, Charlie felt a weird sense that someone was watching her. Shaking her head as she looked around and realized there was no one else in the room. Pulling the sheets down and slipping her legs over the edge of the bed, she sat there silently as she was plagued with the questions and concerns that had left her awake most of the night.

As Charlie slipped her hand over her stomach, she was surprised when she unexpectedly felt the baby kicking her softly. She smiled happily at the feeling of her baby kicking her as she realized it was the first time, she’d felt the baby kick since she’d woken up in the hospital a few days ago. Her smile turned into a despondent frown as she wondered whether or not it was the first time _ever_ she’d felt the baby kick.

Charlie closed her eyes and tried her hardest to remember if she’d felt her baby move before. Squeezing her eyes tight she gave up as her memory refused to come back to her. Getting frustrated at her inability to remember the life she’d forgotten; Charlie’s gaze fell to her wedding ring.

Shaking her head in shame of not being able to remember her marriage at all, and not being able to believe that she was married to another woman, Charlie swiftly removed her wedding ring from her finger and tossed it on the bedside table.

Standing up and heading towards the ensuite bathroom, Charlie paused at the doorway as she felt instantly empty at the fact, she’d taken off her wedding ring. Shaking her head as she now felt ashamed for thinking that taking her ring off would make her disbelieve the fact, she was married she walked back over to the bedside table and picked the ring back up staring at it intently.

An hour later, Joey was pacing around her kitchen like a zombie. She’d barely slept the previous night just like she hadn’t slept properly since Charlie had collapsed and been admitted to hospital.

If things weren’t bad enough with Charlie’s memory troubles and not wanting to even see her or Riley, Joey felt like her entire life was falling apart...and the conversation she’d had with Lara when she’d awoken that morning had made things a lot worse for the young woman.

Joey flicked the kettle on to start making herself a cup of coffee. She shook her head as she thought back to what her own mother had told her that morning...

That if Charlie didn’t get her memory back...then maybe that was a good thing and Joey could find a way to move on to a better life without the woman she ‘loved.’

Joey could hardly believe Lara had said such a thing. To suggest that she could have any kind of life without Charlie was unthinkable. And the fact she insisted her daughter would have a better life without her wife...

Joey was beginning to get suspicious of Lara’s motives. She had been so sure her mother had changed and supported her marriage to Charlie but now she was beginning to question if Lara was simply not very good at providing parental advice in her time of need and was trying to make sure that she didn’t waste her entire life waiting for Charlie to remember her...despite the fact Joey knew she’d wait for an eternity if she had to...

Or whether Lara really believed there could be another life for her without Charlie...and more specifically without a woman as her partner...

But Joey had been too tired and stressed out to really question Lara’s advice or if Lara truly didn’t accept her sexuality and instead she had ignored the comment and asked her mother to take Riley down to the beach for the morning so she could have some time alone to work out how she was gonna have to break it to him that for the time being Charlie wouldn’t be coming home to them.

Joey stopped her pacing and stared at the kettle as she watched it boiling. Hoping that a cup of coffee would wake her up properly and help her decide how she was going to be able to explain to her son...that Charlie didn’t even know who he was.

A light knock on the back door interrupted Joey’s thoughts. Turning to greet whoever it was sullenly; Joey was shocked to find Charlie standing by the door anxiously.

“Hi...I...ah...” Charlie stuttered shyly, “Um...Watson dropped me off here before Angelo woke up this morning...I don’t think he wanted me to come see you...but I couldn’t stay away. I still don’t remember anything about...I don’t know who I am...I want to find a way to remember...help me...?”

Joey’s heart raced heavily at the knowledge that Charlie had finally come around to wanting to get her memories back and more so that she had come to her for help. Those two words of ‘help me’ were plagued with such sadness and desperation from Charlie.

Joey nodded, “Take a seat...I was just making a cup of coffee...I’ll make you one too and then we can talk...and hopefully find a way to get your memories back...”

Charlie nodded nervously, taking a few steps forward she sat down at the kitchen table, unable to resist watching Joey curiously as the woman moved around the room making their drinks.

_Maybe everyone’s been trying to tell me the truth...and Joey’s the love of my life..._


	105. Creeping Her Way Into Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hasn't been able to ignore the feeling that something wasn't right staying at Angelo's and if she is ever going to remember who she is and the memories of her past 8 years, then there is only one person in the world who can help her. Joey has finally been able to break through Charlie's refusal to see her and now the couple sit down as Joey tries to find ways to remind Charlie who she is. Will Joey succeed or will Charlie need to find a way to fall back in love with Joey all over again?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Five**

Charlie stared at Joey in disbelief, “There is no way I wore this?!”

Joey’s lips curled into a shy smile, “Charlie, you are looking at a photo...photographic proof that can’t be tarnished of the fact that you really wore that...you can’t deny what’s in front of you.” “But it’s so...lacey, white and...girly...there’s no way I would ever wear a wedding dress like this one,” Charlie argued pointlessly, “When did I become so...girly...wanting to wear a big white wedding dress?”

Joey couldn’t help staring intriguingly at her wife. She watched silently as Charlie stared down at the photo in front of them. Ever since they’d sat down to have their coffees and talk, Joey had observed Charlie’s movements and reactions.

Though it had been awkward conversation at first and Joey was positive that Charlie wasn’t prepared to accept the reality that the pair of them were married and shared a life together. Joey had been devastated by the turn of events the last few days that left Charlie with no idea who she was and continued turning to Angelo at every turn instead of her own family.

Charlie had confessed that she wasn’t sure what she was meant to do but she needed to learn the truth about what her life was like if she was ever going to stop feeling like she was just hurting the people who cared about her. Though she couldn’t explain it, Charlie felt in her heart that she could trust Joey and she needed that feeling if she was ever going to work out who she was.

Joey had taken it slow explaining to Charlie about what had happened in her life since her memories faded. Knowing that Charlie had seemingly ‘erased’ her completely from her mind, Joey went back and recounted how they had first met in Summer Bay before she had left for several months to go on a long-haul trawler job.

Charlie could sense the sadness and disappointment in Joey’s voice as she told her the reason behind her leaving in that Charlie had cheated on her with a man named Hugo. She couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that even though it was painful to hear Joey wasn’t willing to lie to her. Not knowing who she was had been hard enough without the idea that the people around her could be lying to her. It’s what had driven her to Angelo, believing that everyone was lying to her about being married to Joey.

Ever since then Joey had been slowly explaining to Charlie about their past together. When she started explaining how they had rekindled their relationship after Charlie had effectively ended things with Angelo, Joey then left Charlie alone for a minute to go locate one of their photo albums to show Charlie some of the things from their past together.

Now the pair were sitting there next to each other at the kitchen table flicking through the photo album and were looking at several of their wedding photos. Joey was nervous about showing Charlie these particular photos, as she prayed, they would help her wife jog her memory but was also terrified that Charlie could also take off again if she wasn’t ready to accept that their life was with each other.

Although she was trying to hide it because she could sense that she had already hurt the other woman a lot, Charlie was still struggling to come to terms with the way her life had seemingly changed in all the years. Charlie couldn’t help but notice in the photos of the couple together in just the first few months of being together, that she looked happier than she’d ever been. Though Joey had explained to her that during this time she and Ruby were struggling to come to terms with their true relationship as mother and daughter, Charlie could still see that she was happy back then when she was with Joey.

Flicking through their wedding photos was bizarre for Charlie. She could see how unbelievably happy the couple were but it was something she didn’t think was possible for her to feel. She knew she had some kind of feelings for Angelo but now she was really starting to see that what she felt for him was so long ago in the past and was nothing compared to what she thought she could possibly feel for Joey.

Though Charlie was still hesitant to admit she could really be in love with the woman beside her, having only spent an hour or so in her presence, she was beginning to see some of the reasons why she could’ve fallen for her.

Wanting to know more than the photos showed her, Charlie stared into Joey’s eyes, pursing her lips, “This is all real isn’t it...we’re really married?”

Joey smiled gently, reaching out to take Charlie’s hand, relieved when her wife didn’t pull away like she thought she would, “Yeah we are...do you remember anything about our life together?”

Charlie creased her eyebrows, knowing that she didn’t remember anything but still curious if she wanted to, “I don’t...sorry...I want to know more about us...at least I think I do...um...tell me more about yourself...maybe I’ll work out...why it is that I married you...maybe that’s all I need until my memories do come back...”

“Do you want your memories to come back, Charlie?” Joey asked quietly.

Charlie sighed unsure if she really did, but found herself squeezing Joey’s hand comfortingly, “I just want to know who I am...I know I’m not the same person I was back then...I just guess it’s such a shock to have found out that I’ve changed this much.”

Joey nodded sadly, “It took you a bit of getting used to us being together when we first started dating...but you soon accepted it because of your feelings for me...hopefully you’ll be able to do it again...um...so you asked me to tell you about myself before...what do you want to know?”

Charlie glanced down at the photo album, staring at a photo of the two cuddling up to one another, “How did I fall in love with you?”

Joey blushed shyly, “I wish I knew...I didn’t think it was possible for a beautiful woman like yourself to even think about being with me...but you did...and my life’s never been better since the day you realized you loved me and wanted to spend your life with me.”

Charlie found herself blushing too, at the fact that Joey had adorably called her ‘beautiful,’ then blushed even deeper as she realized she had just thought of Joey as adorable, “So...ah...what else is there to know about you...I want to know everything.”

Joey smiled happily at the knowledge that Charlie wasn’t scared about getting to know her, “Well...ah...let’s see...I run and co-own my own trawler haul business. I love everything to do with the ocean. I’m twenty-nine...so you totally scored yourself a much younger hottie! But I think I got the better end of the bargain since you look so much hotter than your age suggests you should look like!”

Charlie giggled softly, finding herself liking Joey’s sense of humour. And as Joey continued on, spending the next half an hour talking about herself and the things Charlie knew about her, the good and the bad, Charlie found herself drawn in by Joey’s personality. She wanted to deny that there was nothing between them and that her fears she felt when she’d first found out that she really was gay and was married to Joey were still weighing on her heavily.

But every moment they spent together; Charlie could sense there was a real connection between them unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. Her fears about being gay and being married to Joey were weakening at every new thing Joey told her about herself. Sitting there together with their hands entangled, Charlie was feeling more and more comfortable finding out about what their life was like together as the time wore on.

Joey smiled as she sensed that Charlie was becoming relaxed and accepting of their marriage to one another. She hoped it would be easy for Charlie to regain her memories as they spent time together but as it become apparent that Charlie didn’t have any memory of her, it still comforted her to know that Charlie was no longer ignoring her completely and was prepared to get to know her.

As Joey was deep in her conversation talking to Charlie about how the pair of them had decided to get married and what their wedding day was like, Charlie found herself flicking through the photo album again wanting to see more memories of their day together.

As far as Charlie’s memories did go, she had never imagined herself as the marrying type. Having Joey tell her that she was the one who proposed and was keen for them to get married as soon as they could was a weird feeling. But looking at the photos it was undeniable about how happy the pair of them truly were on their wedding day.

With Joey continuing to tell her about their wedding reception, Charlie blushed as she found herself staring at a photo of them kissing each other while they were dancing at the reception. It looked so natural to be kissing another woman, even though in her mind she’d only kissed men before. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Joey but she was too nervous to voice her curiosity.

Charlie found herself taking her eyes away from the photo album and staring at Joey as the woman talked about their honeymoon and the places they had visited. Joey really was beautiful and there was no hiding that fact. Charlie couldn’t believe how completely scared she was at the prospect that she really was married to Joey when she’d first found out. From the moment she’d awoken, she’d trusted Angelo and still had some feelings for him since she thought they were still in a relationship. But now after trusting her heart to spend some time getting to know Joey, she knew that whatever she felt for Angelo was already disappearing and Joey was creeping her way into her heart.

Charlie sighed as she realized she was still scared of being in love with the woman. She didn’t know what her father thought of her marriage and she was scared of the way the people in the community would treat them. Though Joey had insisted she was a strong woman, Charlie wasn’t sure she could be comfortable being married to the younger brunette.

Trying not to concentrate on her fears and instead putting them aside in the hope that she could just accept that falling for another woman hadn’t changed her life the way she was imagining it could have, Charlie was deep in thought as Joey talked more about their honeymoon.

Charlie swallowed as she realized she’d spent the last few minutes gazing at Joey’s lips. Her curiosity over what it would feel like to kiss them returned and she nervously accepted that being in love with Joey couldn’t be as scary as she first thought, otherwise they wouldn’t still be together after so many years.

As Joey finally twigged to Charlie’s fixation, her happiness at Charlie coming to some kind of acceptance of their relationship and possibly even thinking about exploring it was unexpectedly interrupted as she heard the front door open and Riley raced through the house with Lara not far behind him.

Riley entered the kitchen, seeing his parents together deep in thought. Lara swallowed hard at the sight before them, having hoped that Charlie’s memory loss would be permanent enough to break the couple apart with Charlie not wanting anything to do with her daughter.

As Charlie’s eyes fell to her son, she dropped Joey’s hands, and stood up, instantly feeling alone without the contact of Joey’s skin against her own.

Before any of the women could move, Riley threw himself at Charlie and wrapped himself around her side, leaning his head against her hip as his arms wrapped around her waist, “I missed you, Mama C! I was so worried I was never going to see you again when you were in hospital! Mama J wouldn’t let me come see you! I love you so much!”

Charlie stared down at the young boy, having absolutely no idea how to handle the fact she had a son. Ruby and Rachel had told her about the young boy and she knew she had a son with Joey, but suddenly having him wrapped around her without any memory of him being a part of her life was making her feel awkward. She didn’t know how to act around him.

Charlie was just getting used to the idea that she was married when she wasn’t the ‘marrying type,’ but she had no idea how to be a parent to a five-and-a-half-year-old boy. She was raised to be a sister to Ruby when her daughter was this age and she had no memory of being her ‘parent’ for the last few years. She didn’t want to feel awkward when the boy clearly had strong affection for her.

Glancing at Joey anxiously, Charlie knew that the boy hadn’t been told of her memory loss. Joey looked at her in apology for not being able to explain to their son why Charlie had been in hospital, but Charlie could see the heartbreak in her eyes and knew how hard it would’ve been for Joey to tell him that Charlie didn’t remember him.

Charlie tried to ignore the looks Joey and Lara were giving her, knowing they only hoped she wouldn’t hurt the boy.

Patting his hair gently, Charlie stared down at the young boy anxiously, praying that the connection between the pair of them would come easy, “I...ah...missed you too...I’m sorry I had to be away from you...ah...um...oh...ah...kiddo...”

Charlie felt every chance of learning to be a parent all over again and any connection she felt she could have with her son disappear in an instant – she couldn’t remember his name...

Charlie swallowed hard, knowing that she’d been told over a dozen times about her son since she’d woken up to find herself with years missing from her life, but at the moment she needed to remember her own son’s name her mind went blank on her.

Riley frowned as he sensed how uncomfortable his mother was with the way he was hugging her. She wasn’t hugging him back and her stance was trying not to be standoffish though she was trying to hide it. Charlie had never patted his hair awkwardly like the way she’d just done, she always ruffled it in an annoying fashion. He suddenly realized he missed how annoying it was when she did that. It was more comforting than the way she was acting now.

Staring up at her, Riley could see how scared his mother was as their closeness. Biting his lip, he repeated Charlie’s awkward stuttering in his head and realized she was trying to hide the fact she didn’t know what to call him.

Not knowing how that could be possible, Riley let go of Charlie, hurting at the fact his mother seemed to relax as he took a step back, “Why don’t you know my name?”

Without wanting to wait for an answer from any of the women in the room, Riley took off and raced out of the room towards his bedroom.

“Riley!” Joey called out to him trying to get him to come back but her only answer was the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut.

“Riley...” Charlie repeated upset at herself for causing her own son to run away from her, “Why couldn’t I remember that when I needed to?”

Lara stared at Charlie, realizing that the woman still hadn’t regained her memories though curious as to why Charlie was there with Joey when she’d been making it clear she didn’t accept their marriage to each other.

Charlie took a step back and found herself sitting back down in the seat at the kitchen table. Placing her hands over her face, she unexpectedly began crying as she realized how much she’d just hurt the young boy by being unable to be the mother he was used to.

Joey lightly rubbed her hand up and down Charlie’s back, “It’s okay, Charlie...you did your best...”

Charlie burst out in another flood of tears, trying to ignore the fact that if that was her best, she must be the worst parent in the world.

Realizing how Charlie probably took her words, Joey reached out and was glad when Charlie allowed her to wrap her arms around her. She smiled shyly when Charlie curled up against her but was saddened that Charlie continued to cry.

“It’s okay. It’s my fault for not telling him about your memory loss. I just need to go and explain it to him...and he’ll be back here with me trying to help you remember who you are,” Joey told her wife reassuringly.

Charlie sobbed, “I don’t want to find out I’m an awful mother.”

“You’re not,” Joey insisted, “You are the most amazing mother in the world to our son...he knows you so well that he knew something wasn’t right with you...he knew that because of how great you really are with him...it’ll just take a little time okay...? Working out why you’re such a good mother...it just takes time...”

Charlie glanced up at Joey, with tears in her eyes, “What if I can’t do it? What if I never get my memories back and...I never fully accept being married to you or find a way to be a good mother to Riley or this baby I’m carrying? What happens then?”

Glancing at Lara helplessly, Joey only wrapped her arms around Charlie tighter, as she prayed that Charlie’s memories would come back, afraid of losing her wife if they didn’t.

Lara on the other hand, stared at the pair in loathing, as she prayed that Charlie didn’t get her memories back and left her daughter because she couldn’t deal with how her life had turned out.


	106. Someone's Taken A Piece Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey continue to connect and talk as Charlie acknowledges that she does want her memories back and wants to know her wife again. Though when confronted by the reality of been married to a woman and not been able to understand how that works, Charlie's insecurities about her life with Joey return. Can Joey find a way in to reassure Charlie that what they have between them is so special? Can Charlie find a way to remember her wife and family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to TOAMBS for your lovely comments! Glad you loved the last chapter title, there's feelings with this one too! And so many #Jarlie feels in this set of chapters!

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Six**

Joey re-entered the kitchen, she tried not to sigh in relief that Charlie was still sitting at the kitchen table on her own but also struggled herself not to burst into tears at how unhappy and tearful Charlie looked. It broke Joey's heart to see her wife struggling so much. The photo album that they had been looking at together before Riley and Lara had come home was now folded closed and Charlie had her arms wrapped around it to her chest.

Charlie eventually returned Joey's gaze, "How is he...um...Riley?" Joey lent against the kitchen door frame, "Riley's...struggling." Charlie nodded guiltily, "He doesn't want to see me...or this shell of a person who is supposed to be his mum." Joey stepped forwards and crouched in front of Charlie, "I told Riley that you bumped your head and you're having a few problems remembering some really important things in your life including your family. That it may take some time but I am determined to help you find yourself again. I should've told him when you were in hospital that you were having memory problems...I guess I just wished you would get them back and we wouldn't have to tell him. Riley's with my mum, Lara, the lady who came in here with him. He just needs a bit of time away from...us, both of us, before he can see you...us together again. My mum's helping him and I'm here to help you...if you want my help."

Charlie chewed on her lip as she glanced at Joey kneeling down beside her, "I want your help...I know it's taken me a really long time to come here asking for it...but I'm so tired of not knowing who I am...and I trust that you might be the only person who can stop me feeling like this...shell." "You're not a shell, Charlie," Joey insisted quietly.

Charlie stared into Joey's eyes, trying to remember their connection, "It's what it feels like...I'm missing so many years of my life...years that feel like they could've been the most important ones in my life. I look at you and Riley and I don't know either of you. I see these photos that I'm holding and I believe deep down what you've all been telling me is true but I'm struggling to feel the connection that I can see in the photos. I feel like a shell...someone's taken a piece of me...and I don't know how to get it back."

Joey's lips curled into a small smile, "You came home, Charlie, and I don't just mean you came home to me and Riley...I mean you came home to where you live and spend your life. If there is any place in the world that can help you in any way to remember who you are...it's here." "I felt so alone last night at Angelo's...I thought it would make me feel safe because he...was my...boyfriend...but sleeping in his bed when he was on the couch and Watson crashing outside the bedroom...I've never felt more alone in my whole life," Charlie admitted.

Joey shuddered at the thought of Charlie sleeping in Angelo's bed, even without him near the bedroom while her wife was there. Before she could respond, Charlie started fiddling with her wedding ring on her finger, confessing further, "Or at least I thought that was the case...but then I was looking at...this ring when I got up...it still confused me so much I took it off...and I instantly felt like that made me feel even more alone than I have been ever before. I didn't want to feel that way anymore...so I was glad to find Watson was awake and Angelo was still asleep and I asked her to take me home...I didn't even know where home was."

Joey reached out her hand, ever so slightly stroking her thumb across Charlie's wedding ring, thankful that the piece of jewelry may have had an impact on Charlie to need to seek her out, "This is your home, Charlie. I know you don't know it but it is. You know, why don't I take you around the house...? Show you a few rooms...I'd love to show you Riley's room but I think that room may have to wait as he wanted some time with Lara to deal with your accident. Maybe one of the other rooms will...something will spark a memory for you about spending your life here..."

"And if it doesn't?" Charlie asked quietly. "I'm not giving up on you," Joey whispered, "However long it takes...whatever I can do for you to try and bring these memories back...I'm going to do it." "What if I never get them back?" Charlie questioned with so much sadness in the words. Joey squeezed Charlie's hand, "If that happens...I'll help you in whatever way I can. I would never under any circumstances expect you to come back here to live with us if that is not something you want to do if you don't remember us...but we were friends first and we can start there if you're comfortable with it. You just need to know I'll always be waiting for you...no matter how long it takes. C'mon, let's go see a bit more of your home."

A few minutes later, Joey was showing Charlie around their home. Charlie hadn't had any recollection of what she was been shown of the house and though they had only walked through the living room on the way to other rooms, she was hopeful to explore that room the most as there were so many photos of their family displayed all over the cabinets. Charlie still held the photo album tightly to her chest as Joey walked her around the house, only avoiding Riley's room and a few of the smaller rooms.

Charlie stopped in her tracks when Joey entered the final room of their tour and she blushed having not realized that of course Joey would show her their bedroom. Joey looked around the room without looking back at Charlie, "So, yeah, this is our room. I'm sure I don't need to show you the ensuite or anything but there's not a huge amount for you to look around at. There are a few photos scattered around the room. All your clothes are in the wardrobe, it would not shock me that you would still have a few items of clothing that you actually would remember from before we met. You've always liked how comfy our bed is, you sleep on the left side, I take the right, although we more just cuddle and spoon one another in the middle every night after we..."

Joey turned around to Charlie when she finally realized Charlie hadn't entered the room and was standing hesitantly at the doorway glancing into the bedroom, "Maybe I shouldn't have shown you our room." Charlie blushed profusely, staring at her feet, "No...I...I...of course we share a bedroom and a...bed...we're married...I shouldn't have been naive to not realize that we um...sleep together...I mean the sleeping kind of...no...I...we're married...so we would...do the other kind of...sleeping together too...I need a minute."

Joey ran her hands through her hair for a minute, giving Charlie exactly what she asked for, before following Charlie slowly out to the living room. She smiled shyly as she watched Charlie, still holding the photo album to her chest one-handed now with her free hand holding a photo of the couple cuddling one another from the mantle. It didn't matter that Charlie didn't remember her or had had a momentary freak out in their bedroom, Joey could always smile when her wife was around.

Charlie glanced at Joey, "I'm sorry I freaked out. I think I just...married life with you...it kind of hit me at once that I...sleep with a woman now. I hadn't thought about that side of it since I found out about you. I don't even know how it would feel to...do that kind of thing with you." Charlie looked away, blushing even deeper, placing the photo back on the mantle, before looking back at Joey but avoiding her gaze, "Is it okay if we start talking about something else...before my mind gets too clouded with thoughts of you and I...in the...bed...not knowing how I...um...how we...do stuff...ah...you know...make love to...each other...and I run out of here?"

Joey nodded quietly, "It's fine, Charlie. It's a lot for you to take in and think about what your life is like now." Charlie finally regained Joey's gaze, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to come to terms with been married to a woman and all that entails when I...only remember being with men and it's embarrassing that I don't even know how we...even though I've clearly been with you for years. I don't feel like a confidently married woman...I feel like I should know how you and I...together...I'm sorry I know I asked to change the subject and then I just kept rambling about not knowing how we...make love...I need to change the subject now before I embarrass myself with my naivety over...being with my wife."

Joey sat down on the couch and motioned for Charlie to join her. She was heartened when Charlie sat down next to her, their knees grazing gently and that Charlie didn't pull away from the contact. "It's a lot to take in, I understand, Charlie. If there are any questions you want to ask me, please feel free. I won't lie to you about anything you want to know about," Joey offered.

Charlie thought for a moment, still clutching the photo album to her, "How did I react to...falling in love with a woman...with you? I mean I know you told me that I panicked and slept with Hugo and that really hurt you that I cheated on you and you left the Bay for months before returning and that after a while of us trying to be friends we gave into our feelings for each other but...did I freak out about my sexuality that time or was I confident in coming to terms with it?"

Joey placed her elbow on the back of the couch, leaning on her hand gently as she faced her wife, "You didn't really do either. Whilst you were confident you had feelings for me and you wanted us to be together, proposed to me, married me and agreed to raise a family with me...you would always refuse to acknowledge your sexuality claiming you simply didn't want to ever label yourself. It was actually only last year that you began referring to yourself as gay."

Charlie squinted her eyes at Joey, "Wouldn't I be more bisexual?" Joey shrugged, "I wouldn't have any issues if that's how you wanted to describe yourself. You came to the acknowledgment of being gay on your own. I don't even know how to be honest as I never questioned it. I was just happy that after so many years you finally got comfortable in your own skin." Charlie nodded gently, "I guess if I'm honest my relationships with guys have always been...uncomfortable in a way...like I knew there was something missing but couldn't work out what...maybe until I met you. Are you the only woman that I ever...?"

"Yes," Joey answered. Charlie smiled gently before releasing the photo album from her chest and placing it down on the coffee table next to them and shuffling a little bit closer to Joey, "Were we happy...as a couple?" 

"Yes and no," Joey answered, "Would you mind if I elaborate on the yes part before the no part?" Charlie nodded in agreement, her eyes suddenly coming back to fixate on Joey's lips as her wife began talking.

Joey didn't notice the look on Charlie's face, as her lips started moving, "Charlie, you made me the happiest I've ever been. The love that you've given me over the years has gotten me through so much. I love our family, you, Ruby, Riley and our little...one inside you. But you're the one that has made it possible for me to love our family. We're very happy together. We're busy people with busy lives and a family to take care of but you always make time for me now to make sure we're happy. Yes, sometimes it will only be that we take that time when we're cuddling up to one another in bed either before we go to bed or when we wake up or when we're so busy we shower together--"

Joey paused when she saw Charlie bite her lip but felt thankful that Charlie hadn't looked away and blushed this time at the reminder of them been a couple, "We still make time for one another now. We've been working on communicating with one another a lot more so we can be as happy together as we first were when we first officially started dating when I came back to the Bay. It takes a lot to make a marriage work but the place that we were before your accident...I don't think we've even been stronger together."

Forgetting that Joey had mentioned wanting to elaborate on the 'no part' of them been happy, Charlie leaned closer to Joey, feeling so much more comfortable in her presence, "What is a day in the life of us...of Charlie and Joey like?"

Joey smiled at the knowledge Charlie was getting more curious about them as a couple, "A day in the life of us? Let's see...I usually wake up first but lie there cuddling you until you wake up. Lately...you still complain about your morning sickness or a little bit of queasiness or just like to have a little whinge about not feeling beautiful with your pregnancy but secretly I think you do that because you like me reminding you how beautiful you are. You shower, I rush around helping Ry get ready for Kindy. I shower, you rush around getting ready for work whilst also helping Ry with his breakfast. You work at the police station on desk duty on account of your pregnancy. I work from home here on the book work for my trawler business and generally handle some of our finance stuff...not that I've been very good with it in the past. You come home for lunch every day with me before you go back to the station. You get home at a decent hour, we spend time in the kitchen making dinner together for us and Ry...sometimes getting distracted by a make out session..."

Joey smiled further as Charlie broke into a small smile instead of being afraid of being told they really do act like a couple in love, "We have dinner together as a family. We than either watch TV, play video games or board games with Ry until he tires himself out. We put him to bed, read him a story or two. Then we cuddle up on the couch with a glass of wine...well not for you now anyway. Sometimes some ice cream and we either talk or just enjoy each other's company. We then cuddle up in bed together and more often than not we..."

Charlie's blush returned to her face but she still didn't avoid Joey's eyes, "Make love to each other?" "Yeah," Joey whispered back. "That sounds nice," Charlie returned, "I mean the whole day in the life of us...not just the...end of the evening...activities. It sounds like we have a really good life together and a far cry from the life I remember...even just...coming home from work during lunch and been home at a decent hour...I like the sound of that."

"How are you feeling about everything now?" Joey asked quietly. Charlie ran her tongue over her lips as she continued fixating on Joey's lips, "Like I was wrong when I shut you out whilst I was in hospital...like you wouldn't have stayed there every day just waiting for me to talk to you if I didn't mean the world to you...like staying at Angelo's last night was a massive mistake and...maybe the idea of being married to you...isn't as scary as I first thought. Maybe if my memories don't come back...I'll fall in love with you all over again."

Joey gently reached out and entangled her hand with Charlie's, "If your memories don't come back...I like the sound of that. I don't want to put any pressure on you...but I really don't want you staying at Angelo's again." "I don't want to stay at Angelo's again either," Charlie decided, as she found herself stroking her finger against Joey's wedding ring. "We have a spare room here...I mean we did...my Mum's in that room. I can crash on the couch and you could take our room...or um...no that might be a bit much too soon for you...I'll take the couch, my mum can take our room and you can take the spare room," Joey offered.

"You'd do that for me? Rearrange everyone's sleeping arrangements and sleep on the couch just so I'm not...cast out on the street with nowhere to go?" Charlie asked quietly, still staring at Joey's lips. Joey nearly giggled at Charlie thinking she would be cast out on the streets because she didn't have her memories, "I'd do anything to have you home with us, Charlie. I know you still don't know who I am or how to be a mother to Riley but I want to be here for you for as long as it takes for you to remember us...and if you happen to fall back in love with me in the process...I'd be okay with that."

Charlie smiled, admitting confidently, "I'd be okay with that too and I think staying here...and staying in our room can only help me remember you and our life together. I might still need you to sleep on the couch for a while until I adjust to this new life of mine but I wouldn't mind the opportunity to maybe cuddle up to you on the bed and talk about our life together every night until I remember you...or fall back in love with you and I'm ready for you and I to...spend the night together. Would that be okay?"

"That sounds perfect," Joey agreed quietly, not wanting to appear too eager and scare Charlie off, "Is there anything else that you want, Charlie?"

Charlie licked her lips as she continued fixating on Joey's lips, "When I woke up and realized I had lost so much of my life and didn't want to be married to a woman I thought I was in a nightmare...but now I'm starting to wonder if this is more like a fairy tale."

"In what way?" Joey asked timidly. Charlie lent forward a little bit closer to Joey, "In the way that maybe...if I'm brave enough to kiss the princess I'll get my memories back and wake up from this slumber." Joey blinked several times, not sure if she heard her wife correctly, "Charlie--"

Before Joey could utter another word, Charlie lent forwards gently bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss before running her tongue across Joey's lips and deepening it passionately.


	107. ...It's Not All Stuff You Might Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical fairy tale kiss to bring her memories back fails to work for Charlie but she is determined to keep trying to remember her wife. Joey realizes that there is still more about their life together that Charlie doesn't know - all the pain and heartbreak they went through when they separated. Joey takes a risk of pushing Charlie further away with the knowledge that they weren't always the happy couple deeply in love with one another and that Charlie was partly responsible for Joey leaving her. Joey actively decides to lie to Charlie about one particular thing from their relationship, what is it?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Seven**

Joey sat there on the couch with her wife, continuing to let Charlie kiss her, hoping against hope it would bring Charlie's memories of their life together back to her. Joey didn't deepen the kiss or allow anything to happen between them on her terms, she let Charlie set the pace and after a minute of kissing her, Joey couldn't help but feel disappointed when Charlie eventually pulled away.

Joey tried to steady her breathing as she watched Charlie with her eyes closed, "Did that...? Are you still...?" Charlie finally opened her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment, "I still don't remember...I really thought that was going to work and by kissing you I'd remember you...why can't I remember you? I want to remember you. What is it going to take to remember you?"

Joey reached out hesitantly but placed her hand against Charlie's cheek, "It's okay...I think the good thing out of this is that it's clear you want to remember me and that you're beginning to accept that being married to me isn't as scary as it once seemed."

Charlie sunk into Joey's touch, finding herself pressing her lips to Joey's palm before shifting back so Joey's hand was holding her cheek, "I really want to remember you...I don't ever want to feel scared of being married to you. What do we do now?" Joey stroked Charlie's cheek, feeling proud that Charlie was making progress even though it wasn't enough to bring her memories back, "Why don't we keep talking? What you just said before about being scared to be married to me...I was going to bring it up earlier when I answered 'yes and no' to your 'are we happy question' but I got side tracked. I should tell you some things...about our marriage...it's not all stuff you might like."

"Okay," Charlie whispered. Joey took a deep breath, “Our marriage wasn’t perfect, Charlie. I could lie to you and tell you that the whole day in the life of us has been our entire marriage since we had Riley but I can’t lie to you. A year or so ago, our life together was so broken. We separated for over a year a little while back and we only recently got back together towards the end of last year. I walked out on you and I took Riley with me.”

“What did I do?” Charlie asked, her expression showing Joey how completely crushed she was at the thought that her wife had left her. Joey squeezed her hand against Charlie’s cheek, “It wasn’t what you did, Charlie. It’s what we did. Yes, you were working all the time at the police station and you were never home. That left me raising Riley on my own and I resented you for it. When you were home, we didn’t know how to communicate with each other, we’d either pick fights or just not talk to each other. We’d been having some…intimacy issues. We hadn’t made love to one another for a really long time. Then at our five-year anniversary we went away together to the city, nice fancy dinner, romantic hotel room but when we were in bed together…we just couldn’t make it…work between us. It was so awkward. You thought I didn’t want you, I thought I was forcing things between us to just fix a problem without talking about it. I only recently learnt that your big plans for our anniversary were…born out of guilt…you’d kissed a colleague.”

“I cheated on you?” Charlie asked, even more crushed by her actions. Joey swallowed hard, not wanting to mention it was Angelo that Charlie had kissed, “It was just a kiss, Charlie. Two seconds that you made a mistake. But even still with me not knowing that at the time, when we returned home you shut down further into your work and I started sneaking out of our bed at night to go crash at my friend Aden’s place because I couldn’t…sleep in the same bed as you anymore.”

“Aden Jeffries?” Charlie asked, vaguely recalling the young man and feeling like she had seen him outside her hospital room with Joey at some stages. Joey nodded before continuing, “Yes, that Aden. He’s my best friend and he’s…he was our donor with Riley.” “Oh,” Charlie acknowledged, “Right…wow. He gave us a gift with our son, didn’t he?” “Yes, he did, and aside from being an Uncle-like figure to Ry, Aden has no involvement with his parenting as we’re Riley’s parents,” Joey confirmed, knowing that she felt glad that she was opening up to her about everything.

Except their recent paternity troubles with Angelo and Aden. If there was one thing Joey was going to choose to lie to her wife by not bringing it up is was that. Charlie was in no state to ever comprehend going through that pain all over again especially when she didn’t know who Angelo was as a person now. Even if she did bring it up whatever she could say about Charlie’s former boyfriend would be understated, Joey didn’t even know just how deep his obsession with Charlie was.

Joey sighed gently, “Eventually I couldn’t take it anymore…how broken we were. I left you. I went to live with Aden and his then-girlfriend-now-wife Nicole. I took Riley with me.” Charlie continued staring into Joey’s eyes with a pained expression all over her face. Joey felt Charlie stroke her finger against her wedding band, “Things got really bad for a while whilst we lived apart. We were barely talking; you were still working all the time. You still spent time with Riley several times a week but you lost your connection with him. Not to say you didn’t both adore one another when you were with him…you just…struggled to connect with him, like you didn’t know things about him that you should and he would spend quite a bit of time with his sister…Ruby…when you were looking after him.”

Joey nearly broke when she began seeing tears welling up in Charlie’s eyes, “Things got even worse. I started seeing my old high-school sweetheart, you didn’t take that well, we would fight every time we saw each other and then…Riley had an accident. He fell down the stairs running away from our argument…to get away from us. He’s okay…obviously. He broke his arm, dislocated his shoulder but we both thought he was…that night changed us. It changed you…completely.”

“In what way?” Charlie asked quietly. Joey smiled at her, “You fought for us. I told you to find a way to change so you could be there for Riley and you did. You left our house, turned up at Aden’s the night after the accident to crash on his couch until you had restored your bond with him. You spent a month on that uncomfortable couch. You didn’t give up and leave us because it was all too hard. Every morning I got up you were still there…in back pain because of the couch but you were…still there. You threatened to quit your job but instead finally began claiming most of your three months of annual leave you were owed.”

Charlie shook her head, “Three months of annual leave owing to me? Christ, I think I understand what you mean about me been at work all the time if I let it get that bad.” Joey half-smiled at Charlie, “Whilst you crashed at Aden’s…we…uh…we spent a night together…” Charlie blushed nervously, “You mean we…spent a night in each other’s arms…making love to each other?” Joey nodded, glad that Charlie was coming around to the aspects of their physical relationship without freaking out, “Yeah after so long of not being with you…it was…magical being able to…make love to you again and feel the passion we hadn’t had in years. But it ah…you got your hopes up we were reconciling but I…even though I still loved you…I ah…was more ashamed of myself of cheating on Kaitlyn and lied to you by telling you that night was…closure for us.”

Charlie’s ears pricked up, “Kaitlyn? Your high school sweet heart…is…my doctor Kaitlyn?” “Yes,” Joey nodded. Charlie shuffled uncomfortably, “I wish someone had of told me my doctor has seen my wife naked.” Joey licked her lips at the way Charlie had comfortably called her ‘wife,’ “Kaitlyn and I didn’t…okay I mean yes ten years ago she did because she was…my first. But when I was seeing her for a couple months whilst we separated…she and I never…okay there was some no-shirt action but we never…”

Charlie nodded quietly, trying to internally deal with her immediate jealously that seemed to come out of nowhere, “That makes me feel better.” Joey nodded back sweetly, “Anyway…after our night didn’t turn out as you hoped you…wanted to divorce me.” Charlie blinked in surprise but didn’t know how to respond. Joey continued, “We sought out a form of…divorce counselling that was more like marriage counselling to decide it that was the right decision for us to end things for good. Even though you were hurt by me you still refused to leave Aden’s couch for another few weeks but eventually you came to the decision to return to work part-time and to move back here on your own. Ry didn’t want you here alone and he decided he wanted to move back home here with you…he pleaded for the three of us to move back home as a family…so I came with you both. Not as a family where the parents were together so I slept in the spare room. Not long after I went to end things with Kaitlyn, only for her to beat me to the punch.”

“Why did you want to end things with her?” Charlie quietly. Joey smiled softly, “Because I was still in love with you…it was always you, Charlie.” Joey’s smile grew as Charlie suddenly lent forwards, settling herself against Joey’s body. She wrapped one arm around the front of Joey’s waist and pressed her head against Joey’s shoulder, “I feel like I’m going to like the end of this story.”

Joey pressed her lips to the top of Charlie’s head, feeling so comforted to have her wife back in her arms, “It took us a bit of time to come to terms with our feelings for one another but eventually, yes, we found our way back to one another. Not long after that, we went up north on holiday and we renewed our wedding vows to one another. You went back to work full-time when we got back but you’ve been doing only the hours you have to and not a moment more. Though we’ve had a few issues here or there,” Joey took a deep breath thinking about the baby’s paternity, “We’ve been happily back together and despite all the pain we endured when our marriage imploded…we’re stronger for it.”

Charlie snuggled against Joey comfortably as Joey began stroking her hand through Charlie’s hair, “Is there anything else I should know?” Joey paused before admitting, “Angelo’s…not a good guy, Charlie.” Charlie chewed on her lip, “That’s why Watson and Kaitlyn wouldn’t leave my side all week, isn’t it? They refused to let him be alone with me.” “Yes,” Joey agreed, “Angelo’s…he’s just always hitting on you and asking you out…he’s never respected your marriage and thinks Riley is the only reason you’re tied to me but Riley’s not a good enough reason for you to still be with me after all these years…we didn’t know how to tell you when you were so trusting of him and wanted to spend time with him.”

Charlie nodded, “I felt so uncomfortable at Angelo’s last night…I understand that even if you did try to warn me…I probably wouldn’t have headed your advice. Thank you.” Joey sighed, “You needed to know about Angelo, Charlie, in case you don’t get your mem--” Charlie shook her head, “Not about telling me about Angelo, Joey. All of it. Thank you for been honest with me. Not knowing who I am…I just want to know the truth…and you’ve given that to me. You could’ve easily lied to me; you could’ve told me our marriage was perfect to convince me that I really am gay and married to you. You took a risk by telling me everything we both endured…you’re putting the pieces back together for me. I’m so thankful I didn’t divorce you but now all I want is to remember you…”

“I want the same thing, Charlie,” Joey whispered. “How can we make me remember?” Charlie pleaded. “I don’t know,” Joey replied quietly and sadly. Charlie squeezed Joey’s hip, “We’ve gone through so much, we nearly divorced which I still can’t believe I let things get so bad with you but we found our way back to each other and now we have to face this…that I might not ever remember you and the life we share together. Is there anything else you can tell me that could possibly make me remember you?” Joey wanted to smile at Charlie’s comfort and the simple act of referring to the pair of them as ‘we’ instead of thinking of them going through this separately, “I wish you didn’t have to believe we nearly divorced and there was something else I could say to…wait here a moment.”

Charlie reluctantly removed herself from the embrace she held her wife in as Joey stood up and grabbed something out of a drawer on one of the cabinets. Joey nervously sat back down but was comforted once more when Charlie re-embraced her again without hesitation and stared at the envelope in her hands, “What’s this?” Joey looked at the envelope before glancing into Charlie’s eyes, “We came very close to divorcing, Charlie, and this could either help you remember that or break both our hearts. It could do either, I don’t know.” Charlie looked at Joey curiously, “You don’t know which?”

Joey twirled the envelope in her hand, “I don’t know what’s written in here. Back when we sought out counselling to help us make the decision on if we should end things between us…the therapist gave us a range of exercises to do as a couple. This was the last one. We had to write down where we each saw ourselves in one year’s time and not open it until that year had passed. We gave it to Aden to keep for us so we could trust not to open it early, he gave it back to me a couple months ago when we were due to open it but I didn’t see the point anymore…I knew what I’d written in it…I was a little scared of what you could’ve written in it…because if it didn’t line-up with where I wanted us to be…where we did end up…”

“And now this is one big mystery on account of my memory loss I don’t know what either of us have written…can I open it?” Charlie asked. Joey nodded and handed Charlie the envelope. Charlie reluctantly let go of Joey’s waist but was still pressed against Joey’s side. Charlie took out the card in the envelope and looked at the first side of the card, as Joey turned away from it scared to finally learn what Charlie had predicted for them at a point in their lives Charlie was seeking to divorce her.

“I don’t recognize the hand-writing,” Charlie whispered. “Guess that’s my side of the card with my prediction,” Joey realized before encouraging, “Read it, Charlie.”

_‘A year from now I predict that I will be waking up in Charlie’s arms every morning and my wife and me will have been happily back together for most of the year. I predict I’ll have my family back together.’_

Charlie smiled as she read the words then glanced up at Joey, “You predicted right.” “You ready for your turn?” Joey half-smiled, not sure what to expect. Charlie flipped over the card, “Here goes nothing.”

_‘A year from now I predict that my family is back together, that Joey and I are back to been happily married and that I’ll be the best mum to Riley ever…and maybe even have finally told Joey I want another child with her.’_

Joey broke into a smile, “We were both right.” Charlie looked puzzled, concerning Joey, “What is it, Charlie? Is knowing what you wanted a year ago and knowing this is your handwriting so it has to be real--” Charlie interrupted Joey, “I think I remember writing this.”

Joey was surprised, “Really? You remember writing this over a year ago.” Charlie nodded slowly, “It’s just a flash…but it’s…I can see we’re seated together in a park or a grassy area, the backyard or something and you’re sitting in front of me, your hair is waving about in the air and I’m leaning on your back, tapping my pen against you…it’s only for a second but…”

Joey smiled happily, “You do remember! That’s exactly what happened when we were filling this card out with our predictions. You’ve got one memory back!”


	108. He Must Be The One With The Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Joey persist with connecting and talking about their life together in the hope that the one flash of memory Charlie now has of them will break down the wall holding the other 8 years of memories from her. Will they finally work out the link between them to succeed in bringing the Charlie we all love back to her family? Kaitlyn has another run in with #AngeloTheAssHat with Watson subtly watching on for more clues as to what is going on between her girlfriend and boss. When Angelo threatens Watson for taking Charlie away from him back to Joey, Kaitlyn has no problems threatening Angelo right back. What does Angelo have over Kaitlyn to continue forcing her to allow him to menace #TeamJarlie?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Eight**

Charlie chewed on her lip at Joey’s excitement, “But it’s only a flash. There’s a billion and one more memories that my brain is keeping from me…” “It’s a start, Charlie,” Joey whispered trying not to dissuade her wife that this was a bad thing.

Charlie threw the envelope to the coffee table, angry at herself that she couldn’t remember more but as it landed on the table with her own prediction face-up she re-read it silently. Placing her hand over her baby-bump, she suddenly panicked, “This baby I’m pregnant with…we choose to have another child together, right? This isn’t…I didn’t…cheat on you whilst we were separated and you took me back anyway? Please tell me that I didn’t--”

“Shhh,” Joey hushed Charlie from her sudden panic, “Our second child together was created because we love each other and we wanted to be parents again. You didn’t cheat on me whilst we were separated.” Charlie exhaled in relief, “Thank God…I don’t know what I would’ve done if I learnt this child was the result of…” Joey held Charlie close to her, knowing the truth about the possible paternity mix-up but still not been able to say anything when Charlie was clearly too fragile.

Charlie sunk into Joey’s embrace, wanting to fall asleep in her wife’s arms but was immediately brought out of it as she felt the baby kicking. Charlie grinned as she held her hand across her torso and smiled up at Joey, “The baby’s kicking.” Joey blinked several times, “The baby’s kicking? We haven’t felt this baby kick yet.”

Joey immediately reached out her hand towards’ Charlie’s baby-bump before almost as immediately withdrawing it, afraid Charlie wasn’t prepared for her to touch her in that way. “He or she kicked this morning,” Charlie revealed then at Joey’s heartbroken look that she had clearly missed the first time the baby kicked and her wife’s uneasiness to rest her hand where it belonged, “But the baby’s kicking right now. Do you want to…?”

Joey continued hesitating what to do with her hand, she wanted so badly to feel the baby kick but even though Charlie was comfortable cuddling up to her wasn’t sure she was ready for something so intimate between the couple, when Joey wasn’t even sure if they were a couple or would be again.

Charlie saw the look of confusion on Joey’s face, before making the decision for her. Charlie wrapped her hand around the back of Joey’s hand and gently slid both their hands under her shirt, placing them on the bare skin of her baby bump. Almost immediately at the contact, the baby kicked again. The pair grinned at each other in amazement at the feeling, Joey more so at the trust Charlie was instilling in her by allowing her to hold her hand to her pregnant belly.

“You gave birth to Riley,” Charlie suddenly said. Joey looked down at Charlie as she stroked her fingers against Charlie’s torso, trying to entice the baby to kick again, “Is that a question or a statement?” Charlie grinned, “It’s a statement. I remember lying in bed with you and holding my hand to you feeling Riley kicking you. I remember!”

Joey broke into another smile, “You got another memory back!” Both women smiled gleefully at each other as the baby continued kicking at their two entangled hands. Charlie broke into another smile, “We were dancing…there’s water…and candles…I’m telling you I want to have another baby with you…this baby.” Joey pressed her lips to Charlie’s forehead, “I don’t want this baby to ever stop kicking if this is the link, we were missing to getting your memories back.”

Charlie giggled at the feeling of the baby kicking and holding herself against her wife, “I asked you to marry me, I didn’t even have a ring…I should’ve waited ‘til I had a ring.” “I love how you proposed to me, it was perfect,” Joey assured. Charlie entangled her hand with Joey’s tighter over her baby-bump as the baby continuing kicking like he or she knew it was important to their parents, “I have my memories back.”

“Really?” Joey asked quietly. Charlie lent up and kissed Joey passionately, smiling as the baby continued kicking at their hands, “Yes, I do. I remember it all now. It’s all muddled together and not in an order I can make sense of but it’s like my brain is rewiring them all and putting them back into place in my mind.” “Really?” Joey asked once more, still not sure she could believe it.

Charlie nodded with the biggest grin on her face, “Yes, Joey, I remember it all. From the first time I met you to our first night together in each other’s arms in that awful dingy hotel to us getting back together and your mum coming back to town the other week. I should’ve taken you to the Sands that first night together, you deserved so much more than a dingy little hotel room that was incredibly low-rate.”

Joey chuckled gently, reassured that Charlie really had her memories back, “I know, baby, but you didn’t want our first time to be in the back seat of your car and if we had of gone to the Sands it would’ve taken so long to get there and you told me you would’ve lost your nerve to spend the night with me.” “That was the best night of my life,” Charlie whispered, pecking Joey on the lips, “I fell in love that night…I know there are other more important times in my life that should be my favourite…marrying you, being a mum to Riley, learning we were having this little miracle…but none of them would’ve happened if that night didn’t happen. I love you. Thank you so much for believing in me and putting up with everything I’ve put you through since I--”

Joey kissed Charlie once more, stopping her talking, “You don’t need to worry about any of that. You came home to us in your own time when you knew you needed help to find out who you are. I love you, too, so much, Charlie. But even more so I think I love this baby inside you, he or she brought you back to me. I’m going to be forever grateful for this child.” “Me too,” Charlie admitted, “This baby knew I needed help and he or she found a way to bring their parents back together the way we should be. I just want to bask here in my memories and knowing how much I love you but…I think we need to go check in on Riley together and tell him I’m back to myself.”

Joey grinned, “I like that, I can’t wait to tell him we got you back. He was only confused about everything for an hour or so but he’ll be so happy to have his mum back.” Charlie lent forwards, kissing Joey deeply, staring into her eyes when she eventually broke the kiss, “I am never ever going to forget you again. Ever. Nothing will ever take me away from you. I love you.” Joey smiled, “I like that promise. I love you, too, so much. C’mon, let’s go see our baby boy.”

Charlie and Joey stood up, holding hands, and Charlie wrapping her other hand around Joey’s waist as they headed to Riley’s bedroom.

Later that evening, Kaitlyn and Watson entered Noah’s Bar. “After the last week of barely getting any sleep, I just want to go home to bed, are you sure we should be out here?” Watson asked with a tinge of complaint. “I know but I reckon we deserve one drink to celebrate Charlie getting her memories back and then we can go home and catch up on all that sleep we’ve missed,” Kaitlyn insisted. “Alright, I’ll go get us both a drink,” Watson offered.

Kaitlyn spotted Angelo at the bar with several bottles of beer in front of him, “I’ll go get us our drinks, you take a seat at one of the tables.” Watson glanced over at the bar, noticed Angelo sitting there too and against her better judgment she decided to allow her girlfriend to do as she decided, still unsure what was going on between the pair and willing to spend a moment sitting back to observe. “Sure, no problems,” Watson agreed, already heading over to one of the tables, to ensure she at least got a seat where she could see if Kaitlyn interacted with Angelo.

Within a few seconds, Kaitlyn walked over to the bar, standing next to Angelo. With her back to her girlfriend so Watson didn't see her interacting with him and without looking at the man beside her whilst the barman was serving other customers, Kaitlyn greeted her blackmailer, “How you doing, Captain Psychopath?” Angelo took another sip of his beer, slurring his words as he responded without looking at her, “Princess, what…are…you doing hereeee? You should still be…watching Charlie…maybe if you wereeee she’d still be…mine.” Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, “Charlie’s not yours, you psycho. Guess you finally heard on the Summer Bay grapevine the good news that Charlie got her memories back. I bet she’s spending time with her family right now remembering all the beautiful things she loves about them.”

Both Kaitlyn and Angelo ignored each other as the bartender came over and took Kaitlyn’s order and her money for the drinks, but Angelo immediately spoke once more as soon as the guy left them to get the drinks, “I’m gonna kill…that…Watson of yours one day…she’ll pay for what she did…she took Charlie from me.” Kaitlyn didn’t know whether to take Angelo’s threats seriously, “Do you really think I’m the type of person you should be threatening, Angelo? It’s a good thing I doubt you’ll even remember this in the morning…and if you do hurt Georgie…you’ll land yourself where you belong, jail, you psycho!” Angelo took another swig, “Watson took her from me…to see…if she didn’t take her…”

Kaitlyn finally glanced at Angelo sternly, unaware Watson was eyeing the pair of them suspiciously, “Charlie, despite her memory loss, finally accepted the fact that she needed to find out who she is and she needed to go home to do so. Charlie asked Georgie to take her home. Georgie didn't talk her into it. Even if she didn't get Georgie's help, do you really think you could keep Charlie from finding her way back home with her family?”

Angelo shrugged, "Charlie...didn't even know where hommmmeeee was...is. She never would've found it without Watson." Kaitlyn shook her head at the policeman, "It's on her driver’s license, numb nuts! You don't think that if Charlie had of asked a single person in this town where she lives with her family that they wouldn't have taken her to Joey immediately just like Georgie did." "Charlie's mine, we were...going to be...happy...together," Angelo moaned.

"Let it go!" Kaitlyn insisted forcefully, "You lost, Angelo. Yes, you got close by a microsecond of having Charlie back by the freak nature of Charlie's accident and forgetting her life with Joey...but you still don't get it. Charlie still found her way back to Joey. Not even forgetting the connection they share could keep her from falling out of love with Joey. She may have struggled to come to terms with her new life but at the end of the day Charlie needed to know who she is and Joey was the only person in the world who could help her with that. And it worked. One to two hours in her presence was all Charlie needed to remember their life together. You didn't stand a chance of ever winning Charlie back on account of her memory loss from the second she decided to go home where she belongs."

The barman returned with Kaitlyn's drinks and change. When he walked away, Kaitlyn still stood there for another few seconds, much to Watson's non-surprise. Angelo glared at Kaitlyn, "Charlie getting her mem-memories back...doesn't change things...I...I'll find a way...the memory loss was...unplanned...but I always...have another...plan around the corner. Lara's still on the scene...’cause of me...and you. There's--" Kaitlyn shook her head at her blackmailer once more, "Angelo, it doesn't matter what you do...Charlie and Joey will never break apart. It's time you damn well accepted that."

With that, Kaitlyn turned on her heels and walked over to Watson, leaving Angelo to stew in his own drunkeness alone. As Kaitlyn placed her drink in front of her and sat down opposite her, Watson immediately asked, "What'd you talk to Angelo about?" Kaitlyn feigned innocence, disappointed she couldn't have kept their conversation away from her girlfriend, "Did I talk to Angelo?" "Yes, you did," Watson told her, not falling for Kaitlyn trying to lie her way out of it.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to him. Angelo's a waste of space, you know that," Kaitlyn dismissed. "So, what did you two talk about?" Watson pressed once more. Kaitlyn took a sip of her wine, then insisted, "I was just making sure Angelo had heard the good news about Charlie reuniting with Joey after getting her memories back. I wanted to make sure he knew he'd be alone tonight...like he should be."

"Was that all? Things just looked very tense between you...for two people who don't know each other," Watson pointed out. "It was nothing worth worrying about," Kaitlyn dismissed then when Watson gave her a look of disbelief, Kaitlyn sighed, "Okay so Angelo was drunkenly slurring about when he used to date Charlie. I told him that he must be the one with the memory loss now as Charlie and Joey have been together for years and are reunited as they should be. Now, Georgie, can we please stop talking about your senior officer and get back to celebrating our friend's good news before we can finally catch up on all the sleep, we've missed this week?"

Watson reluctantly decided to let it go this time, "Very well." Kaitlyn glanced away from her girlfriend's prying eyes as she took another sip of her wine, hoping she had dissuaded her girlfriend from any suspicions about her relationship with Angelo.

Watson chewed on her lip, trying to work out why her girlfriend was lying about her interaction with her sergeant and whether she was right in thinking there was something going on between them. Whilst she was positive it was nothing of a romantic connection, she knew there was something Kaitlyn wasn't telling her about Angelo and she was determined to find out what it was.


	109. Longest Day In The World - You Would’ve Realized Where Your Heart Lies Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Angelo's reign of terror on Jarlie is coming to an end!  
> We're down to the final day of Angelo's stalkery psychopathic obsession with Charlie. But this is not gonna be easy! This is literally the longest day in Charlie and Joey's life. This rollercoaster of a day is gonna change them forever and there is so many ups and downs to come!  
> First up for this day of madness, Charlie and Joey are still coming to terms with Charlie's recent memory loss and regaining everything she lost, except perhaps the moments leading up to her fall, so does that mean Lara's off the hook? Joey takes off for a family reunion leaving Charlie to mind Riley. But when Charlie falls asleep and Angelo appears on the scene this can't be a good start to the day for young Riley!  
> How Angelo's reign of terror ends no one knows...okay I know but I still need to write it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOAMBS - thank you as ALWAYS for your lovely comments! Glad you got the #Jarlie feels as Charlie got her memories back of Joey. Hope this story keeps living up to expectation.

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Nine**

_ Several Weeks Later – 25th June 2016 – 8 am _

Charlie woke up feeling slightly queasy but smiled happily when she felt comforted in Joey’s arms.

“Morning,” Joey whispered. Charlie squeezed her arms around her wife, “How long have you been lying there staring at me?” Joey lent down and brushed her lips against Charlie’s, “A little while...just long enough to be very thankful that you got your memories back and that things are finally right between us...again.”

Charlie smiled shyly, “I still can’t believe that I forgot you...I must have been completely crazy to lose my mind that much to forget the love of my life...and my son as well...I’m so sorry.”

Joey curled herself against Charlie’s body, resting her head on her chest, “You don’t have to do this you know...apologize to me every morning. It wasn’t you fault, Charlz.”

Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey protectively, “Yeah I know...but I still feel so guilty for making you feel so unloved when I didn’t even want to believe we were married or want anything to do with you...how could I do that?”

“Sweetie, we’ve been over this every morning since you got your memory back...it’s okay really,” Joey whispered comfortingly, “You don’t have to feel so bad about what happened. It’s not your fault...I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt to be so close to you but have to keep my distance because you weren’t ready to trust that we really were married...but I’m not going to dwell on it. We’ve gotten past it...you got your memories back and we’re back where we belong...in each other’s arms.”

Charlie glanced down as she felt Joey’s hand stroking her stomach, “But to completely forget you and Riley...? And to think that I thought it was an insane idea that I was married to you and this child I’m carrying was our child that we were going to raise...the fact that the only person I wanted to believe in was Angelo...? God help me to think what could’ve happened if I hadn’t gotten my memory back...the thought that I could’ve ended up with Angelo...”

“Shush don’t think about things like that,” Joey hushed reassuringly, “I wouldn’t have let that happen...I know I did the right thing by keeping my distance from you and letting you find your way back to me on your own terms...but seriously you know one more night staying at Angelo’s and just any hint from him that you were falling for him...and I would’ve...I dunno exactly what but anything like locking the two of us in a room until I could force you to remember me.”

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle gently, “Gotta say I’m sure in the end I wouldn’t have minded you doing that.”

Joey shifted herself leaning upwards to kiss her wife passionately, “I love you, Charlie, and I know how much you love me. You would’ve realized where your heart lies eventually. And that’s exactly what happened...you came back home where you belong.”

“And I will never leave you,” Charlie promised, “No matter what.”

Joey smiled happily, “I’ll keep you to that. Look we should get up and make a start on the day. Are you sure you’re up for watching Riley today whilst I go into the City with Lara?”

Charlie nodded hesitantly, “Are you sure that you want to spend more time with her? I mean you said to me the other night that you’re starting to have doubts about her because of how she told you to just forget me and that you could still have a good life if I didn’t get my memories back.”

Joey sighed softly, “I don’t know if I trust her...there’s just something telling me not to...but then the other part is telling me that she’s my mother...and if I don’t give her this chance...I’ll never have her in my life.”

“And you think that going into the City with her to see Brett for lunch...or brunch or whatever you call it...um...is a good thing?” Charlie asked.

Joey chewed her lip, “Yeah well it’s taken a lot of convincing to get Brett to even see Lara after everything. But he sees that I’ve given her a chance and he’s gonna take a small chance on her too. Just one meal with the three of us this morning so we can see if Brett can find a way to forgive her too. I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to...”

Charlie shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I want you too? I mean I’d love to come with you...but somehow I don’t think Brett would appreciate that much...and I don’t think his opinion of me would give cause to Lara liking me.”

Joey stared at Charlie in concern, “Charlie...don’t be so worried about Brett. He really is okay with us after all this time. I know he’s not the best person around you...but I don’t think he would make a big deal of us in front of Lara...”

“But you still don’t think it would be a good idea for me to come?” Charlie realized.

Joey held onto Charlie tightly, “I need to be there alone with Brett and Lara as we work things out as a...family. I’m not saying I couldn’t use your support...but next time I decide to have a family reunion...you and Ry will definitely be attending. You okay with this?”

Charlie nodded reluctantly, “Yes its fine. I’ll be fine here watching Riley for the day.”

Joey frowned as she pulled away from her and sat up next to Charlie, “Is everything okay between you and Riley...? I sensed a little...weirdness between the pair of you the other day...I didn’t want to bring it up...but you just look a little tired this morning. I’m sorry to be so worried...”

Charlie reached up and stroked Joey’s cheek, “I’m fine...a little tired maybe but not too tired to take care of our son. As for the weirdness...I think it’s just ‘cause of the whole...I forgot who he was and didn’t want to know him...issue...that we...ah...went through. You know it’s fine...he gets that my memory loss wasn’t something I could control...I’m sure he’ll be over it soon enough. In fact, hanging out with him for the day might be exactly what we need to re-build our bond and I can reassure him that I’ll never forget him again.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Joey smiled happily as she got up out of bed and started getting ready for her trip to the City with Lara.

Charlie stroked her stomach softly as she looked over at her wife happily, “We’ve been through a lot the last few weeks...but we’re finally getting things back on track...I can’t wait for everything else in our lives to happen...and I absolutely cannot wait for us to be parents again...but we’ll take every day as it comes until then...although I think this is going to be a very good day for some reason...” Joey grinned in agreement, “I think you’re right.”

Later that morning, well after Joey and Lara had left for the City to meet up with Brett, Charlie laid down on the couch. Charlie sighed quietly as she heard Riley running back into the living room from his bedroom.

“Mama C, can we go outside and go for a walk or kick the footy around?” Riley asked excitedly.

Charlie squinted her eyes closed for a few seconds, “Ry...I’m kinda tired buddy. I’m sorry can you just go play in your room for a little while...I just want to get a bit of rest first...then we can go hang out outside if you want.”

Riley screwed up his face, “I thought we were gonna hang out today, Mama C.”

Charlie reached out and took Riley’s hand, “I’m sorry Ry...I’m just so tired right now. You know it’s best for me and the baby that I get as much rest as possible when I’m tired like this. Can’t have me collapsing again and forgetting all about you again, can we?”

Riley glanced away from Charlie, pulling out of her grasp.

Charlie’s eyes narrowed in sadness, “I didn’t mean...that was...a bad joke. I’m sorry, baby boy, I know that was really hard on you when I was in hospital and didn’t have my memory about you guys. You know how much I love you and I was really looking forward to spending some good fun time with you today...I just need an hour or so for a bit of a sleep and I’ll be...back and ready to go down to the park or the beach with you...does that sound okay? Can you keep yourself amused until then buddy?” Riley shrugged, “I’ll be fine, Mama C...I’ll come wake you in an hour so we can go out...I’ll...find something else to do.”

Closing her eyes, desperate for some sleep to calm her feelings of queasiness that she’d had all day, Charlie didn’t notice the look of disappointment etched all over her son’s face, “Thanks, baby boy.”

Feeling dejected by his mother’s lack of attention and unable to understand that Charlie’s tiredness didn’t mean that she didn’t want to spend any time with him, Riley slumped away from the living room.

Just wanting to spend time together since his mother’s recent hospital stay and memory loss, Riley was hurt that she couldn’t find the energy for him. Heading off towards his bedroom, Riley stared down the hallway at the front door just wanting to go outside and enjoy the sunshine on what would normally be a rainy winters’ day.

Glancing back at his mother who was now well and truly asleep on the couch, Riley realized Charlie wouldn’t notice if he was in his bedroom or enjoying the outside world of their front yard and he wouldn’t get in trouble for disobeying Charlie’s request to stay inside the house as he headed to the front door.

Glad that his parents were like most trusting Summer Bay locals who left their front door open when they were home, Riley reached up and pushed open the fly screen door.

Stepping outside, Riley looked around the front yard. Just wanting to be a normal kid who enjoyed playing outside instead of being cooped up inside, Riley picked up a football which was sitting on their front lawn.

Kicking the football from each end of the front lawn then running over to collect it and repeating his actions, Riley didn’t notice that none other than Angelo was watching him play football from across the road.

Hiding in the front yard of the house across the road from Charlie and Joey’s house, enjoying another chance of stalking the young family, Angelo smirked wickedly at the notion that Riley was alone without his parents in sight...


	110. Longest Day In The World - The Key He’d Been Missing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Charlie and Joey not around to look after him, Riley finds himself on his own unaware that there's a danger awaiting him in the form of Charlie's obsessive stalker, Angelo. Angelo convinces the young boy to spend time with him and niggles at Riley about his parents. Angelo soon realizes that Riley is a link that will forever bond Charlie and Joey. Will he find a way to include Riley in his plans for his life with Charlie and the unborn baby to hurt Joey by losing her entire family? Or will Angelo find another way to use Riley to break the bond Charlie and Joey have for him?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Ten**

_ 25th June 2016 – 11 am _

Riley sighed disappointedly as he once more kicked the football to no one but the other side of his front yard, wishing that he was spending time with his parents instead.

When Riley had his back turned from him, Angelo came out of hiding from the neighbours’ yard that he was hiding in. Walking away from Riley down the street, Angelo soon crossed the street.

Looking back up the street towards Charlie and Joey’s house, Angelo quickly glanced around to see if anyone was around. Not noticing anyone around, Angelo grinned viciously before suddenly breaking out in a light run up the street towards the house he’d previously been stalking.

Getting bored of his attempts to have fun outside, Riley glanced to the footpath in front of his house at the sound of rapid footsteps pounding against the pavement.

Angelo suspiciously slowed down as he neared Charlie and Joey’s house, pretending to be getting tired from his ‘run.’ As he got to the house next door, Angelo slowed down to a walk as he placed his hands on his hips to appear as if he was really tired.

Riley frowned as Angelo appeared on the footpath in front of his house, not expecting to see Charlie’s co-worker around his house.

Angelo continued walking past the house, then apprehensively glanced at the house he was passing before his eyes locked with Riley’s.

Angelo nodded his acknowledgment to the young boy, “Morning, kiddo. What are you doing outside on your own?”

Riley stared at Angelo wearingly, “Nothing much...just kicking the footy around.”

Angelo turned to Riley and placed his hands against the white picket fence that outlined the front yard, “Well that’s not much fun on your own. Where are your parents?”

“Mama J’s visiting Uncle Brett in the City with...ah...Lara and Mama C’s...um...she’s a bit tired right now...so she’s resting...for the baby’s sake,” Riley answered reluctantly, not willing to trust the man who had convinced Charlie that her career was more important than her son, which Riley was convinced was one of the main reasons his parents had separated.

Angelo frowned genuinely, “Well that’s not very fair of them not to take care of you and spend time with you when you’re not at school...though I’m guessing a heavily pregnant Charlie isn’t exactly the parent that could have a bit of fun and kick a footy around right now?”

Riley shrugged, “I guess not...it’d just be good to get out of the house so...Mama C doesn’t know I’m...out here. I should...go back inside.”

Angelo smiled pleasantly, “Hey I’m not gonna tell anyone I saw you out here having fun instead of being stuck inside. Charlie shouldn’t coop you up inside when you’re a typical kid who just wants to have fun outside. And you’re right...Charlie probably needs her rest...for the baby’s sake. You know I...have the afternoon off work...whatta ya say we kick the footy around for a little while?”

Riley held the football in his hands looking down at it at the thought of having someone to actually play footy with, then glancing back up at Angelo uncertainly, “I...um...I don’t think my mothers’ like you very much.”

Angelo chuckled at the kid’s honesty, “I’ve known them for a long time...and I may not always get along with the both of them at times...but why should that stop you from being a normal kid who just wants to kick the footy around?”

“I’m not very good...at playing footy...I...ah...never really had anyone around to help me...Aden and Geoff are more into rugby...throwing and crumbing the ball rather than kicking it,” Riley confessed.

“Then I am definitely the guy to help you out...I have a huge passion for proper Aussie Rules footy, my boy, and I am gonna teach you how to kick a footy like a pro!” Angelo enthused.

Riley hesitated in agreeing to Angelo’s offer for fear of Charlie not been happy with him if she woke up and found him spending time with her co-worker.

Angelo gestured reassuringly, “C’mon I’m pretty sure Charlie would much rather know that you’re in safe hands and...been looked after then out here all alone right? It’ll be fun to hang out with each other and kick the footy around.”

A few minutes later, Riley had half-heartedly agreed for Angelo to play football with him.

The pair stood in the front yard, on opposite ends of the yard as they kicked the footy to one another gently. Angelo took great care in not kicking the ball too forceful to the young boy and making juggling attempts at marks rather than pulling the ball in cleanly in attempts to show that Riley was kicking the ball more forcefully than he really was.

Angelo grinned wickedly as he marked the ball then prepared to kick it back to Riley, “You know Charlie should bring you round the Station more often...you’re a pretty cool kid to hang out with. Guess your parents have been too busy recently...what with the new baby and all...to think about letting you have some fun by visiting the Station...or even making time to play footy.”

Riley screwed up his face as he failed to mark the ball Angelo had kicked to him, jogging over to collect the ball, “It’s not their fault. They’ve been a bit busy. Mama C’s just tired today and Mama J’s gone to the City to see Uncle Brett with their Mum...it doesn’t mean they’re too busy to spend time with me.”’

Angelo chuckled disbelievingly, “I’m not questioning the way your parents are raising you, kiddo...just saying it’s gotta suck that they don’t even have time for you...on the weekend no less. Not very fair is it?”

Riley kicked the ball back at Angelo as hard as he could, “It’s fine...I don’t need their attention all the time. I know they’re simply busy today and I can’t blame Mama C for being too tired...it wouldn’t be good for the baby...for her to be running around out here with me.”

Angelo marked the ball and stared over at Riley, “C’mon you’re at a good age where you need to enjoy life outside and have fun whenever you’re not pinned down at school. Look at you...you’re enjoying being out here kicking the footy! When was the last time Charlie or Joey got out here with you to do this?”

Riley sighed, “They’re not really...keen on kicking the footy with me...it’s not a problem. I don’t mind playing footy on my own or with Harry or VJ. Mama J & Mama C enjoy going for a run as exercise...well not lately...but they’ve never really taken to being able to kick a footy themselves.”

Angelo kicked the ball gently, “Well you can’t have that from your parents if all you want to do is be a normal kid. It’s a bit of a disadvantage isn’t it...having two mums...instead of normal parents...a father and mother?”

Riley swallowed deeply, “They are normal parents...just because they don’t like playing footy with me...it’s not important.”

Angelo sniggered, “Yeah but it’s not just footy...I mean there’s got to be heaps of disadvantages of not having a father don’t you think? I mean if the girls won’t even pretend to enjoy playing footy with you, they’ll never take you to a real AFL game let alone do other guy stuff when you start growing up to be a man. You need a guy around in your life that you can look up to and talk to when you don’t feel comfortable talking to your Mums. You know what you need...a father figure!”

Riley frowned angrily, “I’ve already got one...Aden. And I’m close to Geoff, too.”

Angelo shrugged, “Well last time I checked Aden was too busy with his own baby, Taylor, to be your father figure. As for Geoff...when was the last time you talked to him that he wasn’t talking all about his upcoming wedding to Ruby? Not the best father figures right now in your life, are they?”

“So, they’re busy most of the time...doesn’t mean they’re not good...father figures,” Riley mumbled not wanting to admit Angelo was hitting a soft point with him.

Angelo juggled a marking attempt, before kicking the ball back softly, “I’m sure they’re good father figures when they have the time for it...but if you ever need any help or just want to hang out and kick the footy around, give me a call...I’ll be there for you.”

“Um...okay...I guess,” Riley wearingly agreed.

Angelo grinned at the small boy. There was a point where he had assumed Riley was nothing more than a leash that tied Charlie to Joey. Riley was just a reason to keep Charlie in Joey’s life. Without Riley when the couple had separated there would’ve been no link to hold them together. He always hated that Joey seemingly used the kid to keep up a connection with Charlie until she finally wormed her way back into Charlie’s life and got her to get back together with her.

Angelo didn’t see why Charlie had any kind of real motherly feelings for a child that wasn’t hers. But now spending time alone with Riley, Angelo was beginning to figure it out. Riley was a smart kid and very cautious. Riley was the kind of kid that was a perfect police officer’s son. And exactly the way Angelo imagined ‘his own child’ to be raised with Charlie.

Since Charlie had gotten pregnant, Angelo had spent months imagining what their future was going to be like as a family.

Though Charlie was still with Joey sickened him to no end when the woman he loved was carrying ‘his baby,’ Angelo knew it was only a matter of time before he won Charlie over.

And the more time he spent with Riley kicking the footy and talking to one another, Angelo realized there was another way to convince Charlie that her life would be better with him than Joey – and the young boy was the key he’d been missing...

Angelo had always thought that he and Charlie would be happy raising ‘their own baby’ together, but now spending time with Riley and finding himself getting along with the boy, he could see him being a part of their future together.

With Riley by their side there was nothing left to tie Charlie to her wife, and Angelo was positive whatever feelings Charlie did have for Joey would soon disappear once she was with him.

Angelo imagined gaining Riley’s trust and becoming more than the father figure that Riley assumed Aden and Geoff to be. He was looking forward to becoming a father to his ‘own child’ and being a father to Riley couldn’t be anything less than an added bonus as it would leave Joey even more devastated by not only losing Charlie but her son as well.

And Angelo hated Joey enough to cause her as much pain as he could possibly inflict.

Now as he continued kicking the football back and forth with young Riley, all Angelo could think about was finding a way to get Charlie to see that he was the perfect ‘father’ to both her children in order to win her heart...

Accidently kicking the ball over Riley’s head too forcefully, Angelo found himself staring off at the open road in front of the house deep in thought about his ideas as Riley went to collect the ball. Licking his lips as an idea struck him, he wondered if he could make it work so that Charlie would see him to be the ‘perfect’ guy he really was.

Turning back to Riley as the kid kicked the ball back to him, Angelo smiled, “This front yard’s getting a bit too small for us don’t you think...? What do you say we move this game out onto the open road? Lot more space for us to move around and kick the ball a bit further.”

Riley stared at him questioningly, “Do you really think that’s a good idea? What if cars come past down the street? Isn’t it dangerous? Won’t Mama C be angry at me if she finds me playing out on the street?”

In his most trusting and compelling voice ever, Angelo grinned, “Trust me, Riley...I’d never let anything happen to you...”

Several minutes later, Angelo and Riley had shifted themselves onto the street in front of Charlie and Joey’s house to continue their game of football. Though the young boy had been wary of playing footy out on the public street, Angelo had managed to talk him around by pointing out it was a quiet street and the boy deserved to have fun outdoors without being restricted to just the front yard. More importantly, he felt elated that he was gaining Riley’s trust and that was essential to win Charlie back.

As they kicked the ball back and forth between them, Angelo found himself gently niggling Riley more and more about the disadvantages of not having a father. Worse than that, he subtlety tried to make Riley feel as if Joey had been a selfish mother when she had taken him away from Charlie to live with Aden when his parents had separated.

Angelo was taken aback by how strongly Riley defended Joey’s actions. Though he was very young, Angelo could see how devoted he was to both his parents and showed a lot of maturity for believing his family was perfect. He knew it would take some work to get the boy to trust him more than he did Joey but when he showed Charlie that he was the ‘perfect guy’ to take care of her and her children it would all be worth it.

As Angelo marked the ball easily from one of Riley’s kicks, he grinned as he looked up ahead, whispering to himself, “Finally!”

Speeding quickly around the corner onto Charlie and Joey’s street came a car, it’s driver too busy on their mobile phone to be paying attention to anything.

With Riley’s back towards the speeding car he didn’t notice it.

But Angelo did. And instead of warning the young boy of the oncoming car, he swiftly booted the football over Riley’s head. Turning around to run over to collect the footy behind him, Riley froze as he saw the car heading straight towards him. He had plenty of time to get out of the way and off the road but he couldn’t move. His small legs were frozen in place on the road as the car veered towards him.

Angelo watched on as Riley froze and couldn’t move out of the car’s way. He grinned at the oncoming accident waiting to happen. He foresaw the driver seeing the young boy in the middle of the road, swerving to avoid him but still clipping him painfully. He pictured himself with Charlie, comforting her, at the hospital whilst they waited to find out if Riley had survived the accident. A huge part of him prayed that the young boy would make it through and that in her panic Charlie would turn to him in her time of need, realizing just how much she really loved him.

Whilst the smallest part of him wondered what would happen to Charlie and Joey if Riley didn’t make it...

_How could their marriage survive them losing their son?_

Then without warning Angelo was charging up the street towards Riley and the oncoming car.

Imagining the prospect of Charlie losing her son for real and the pain that would cause her was something Angelo couldn’t let her go through. After spending time that morning with Riley, he too was beginning to really care about the young boy and he didn’t want him to get hurt in his twisted plans to win Charlie back.

With every second that he pounded his feet quickly along the road, desperate to stop an accident he had originally wanted to happen, Angelo realized he still had something he thought he’d lost long ago – his conscience...

Or at least remnants of his conscience...

As the driver finally noticed Riley standing in the street, he slammed on the brakes, though knowing it was too late to avoid colliding with him.

As the car’s tires screeched loudly in its attempts to slow down, the car continued on its path of colliding with the scared young boy frozen to the spot, Angelo ran faster praying he would make it in time.

Without hesitating Angelo lunged at the young boy in an attempt to save him from the oncoming car that screechingly bore down on him violently...


	111. Longest Day In The World - Pain Was Unexpectedly Numbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the moment the villain becomes the hero? Angelo set up Riley to get dangerously hurt in an accident before panicking at the prospect of Charlie been so broken up by it. Now Angelo's set to try and save Riley from an oncoming car. Will Angelo make it in time to save him? If he does, how will Charlie react to her ex rescuing her son? Will Angelo's dark plan for Riley have a happy ending?

**Happily Never After**

**Chapter One-Hundred & Eleven**

_ 25th June 2016 – 12 pm _

Charlie awoke with a start. She’d been dreaming and all she could remember at the end of her dream was hearing someone screaming loudly. She couldn’t remember anything else about the dream or even what the screaming was about but she felt like something was trying to warn her about something.

Sitting up on the couch, Charlie’s first instinct was to place her hand over her stomach. Feeling the baby kicking, she calmed down at her thought that there could possibly be something wrong with the baby. The thought that she’d ever have to experience something wrong with her baby was something she never wanted to go through.

Looking down at her watch, Charlie groaned as she realized she’d been asleep for a good hour. She hadn’t realized how tired she was. When she had told her son that she was just going to have a short rest, she hadn’t expected to fall asleep. Even though it had only been an hour, it was long enough when she had promised Joey that she was right to watch Riley for the morning until she returned with Lara from the City later that afternoon.

Charlie knew she should’ve told her wife that she wasn’t feeling the best that day and that she wasn’t quite up for minding their young son but she didn’t want to ruin Joey’s plans to go see Brett with her mother knowing how important it was for them.

Stretching gently as she sat there on the couch, Charlie frowned as she glanced around the empty living room. Yawning softly and still feeling tired, Charlie shook her head as she realized Riley hadn’t been too happy with her when she told him that she wasn’t feeling up to hanging out with him and she had to make it up to her son.

Slowly getting up, Charlie placed her hand on her stomach comfortingly, and walked gently down the hall towards Riley’s bedroom to see if he was hungry for some lunch before they could spend some time together. Frowning as she opened his bedroom door and didn’t find him in his room at all,

Charlie turned back around to make her way into the kitchen, thinking that Riley had been too hungry to wake her and ask her to make his lunch for him.

Walking into the kitchen, Charlie’s confusion grew as she didn’t find her son there either. Pursing her lips, Charlie opened the back door to see if Riley had gone outside to play even though she’d told him to stay inside.

Not finding him out there, Charlie began to panic on her son’s whereabouts. Rushing back to the living room her eyes suddenly caught sight of the fact that although the fly screen door was closed, the front door was wide open.

Realizing that maybe her son had disobeyed her orders not to go outside and was instead playing in their front yard, Charlie strode down the hallway until she was standing outside on their front doorstep.

Charlie creased her eyebrows at the fact Riley was once more nowhere to be seen. She couldn’t understand where her son had gone and it made her panic even more that anything could’ve happened to him as she blamed herself for not taking proper care of him.

As Charlie turned her head to go back inside to look everywhere else for her missing son, she suddenly heard the screeching sound of a car’s tires loud against the street’s pavement.

Whipping her head back to the front yard, her eyes fell to past the white picket fence to the road in front of their house where she saw her son standing in the middle of the street frozen to the spot.

Charlie didn’t need to see the car heading towards her son, the sound of it was enough to scare her to death. Without thinking about it, Charlie took off running across the lawn even though she knew deep down she was going to be too late to do anything.

As Charlie stormed around the edge of the fencing that lined her house, she screamed out her son’s name loudly as she saw that the car was about to run him over, “RILEY!!!”

Then all of a sudden Charlie came to a complete halt when she witnessed Angelo coming out of nowhere throwing himself at Riley and into the path of the oncoming car.

Charlie screamed again in panic and relief as Angelo’s body slammed into Riley’s pushing them both out of them out of the way of the speeding vehicle.

Charlie watched in what felt like slow motion as Angelo protectively wrapped his body completely around Riley and the pair slammed heavily into the pavement avoiding the oncoming car.

Charlie stood there on the path unable to move after nearly witnessing her son being run over by a car in the middle of their suburban street. Charlie flicked her head at the car which had slowed down and swerved awkwardly to avoid the pair, but had now sped up again and raced away down the rest of the street as the driver panicked about getting caught for a near-miss hit and run.

Although the cop part of her wanted to chase down the driver and having him charged with dangerous driving, Charlie had more important things to worry about as her attention soon fell to her son as she heard Angelo groaning loudly.

Not thinking about the reason why her co-worker was there in the first place, all Charlie felt was thankfulness that he had gotten there in time when she knew she didn’t have a chance to. Rushing over to their sides on the pavement, Charlie grimaced as Angelo groaned again painfully until her eyes fell to her son who Angelo had wrapped up protectively in his arms to avoid getting hurt when he was slammed into the pavement.

Angelo opened his eyes, stung heavily by the pain down his side at having thrown himself so viciously to the ground to avoid the car. Groaning again, he felt the young boy was still safely wrapped up in his arms and gently released his protective grip on Riley. Lying there on the ground, Angelo stared up and found himself looking into Charlie’s eyes.

Though concerned for the pain Angelo was probably in, Charlie was far more concerned about Riley’s health and if he was hurt. Charlie felt tears slide down her cheeks as she watched Riley open his eyes and look around. Glad that he didn’t seem to be in any pain, Charlie reached out her arms and swiftly helped Riley out of Angelo’s grasp.

Riley stood up next to Angelo, his legs still very shaky and he was scared that he’d nearly been killed by a speeding car while terrified by the fact he hadn’t been able to move to get out of its way.

Without hesitating Charlie launched herself at Riley and wrapped her arms around him protectively, “God, Ry...what happened? I can’t believe I could’ve lost you! I love you so much!”

Riley clung onto Charlie with all his power, terrified that he might not have been able to be in her arms again.

Charlie glanced at Angelo awkwardly as her ex moaned loudly when he tried to move from the painful position, he was in lying on the pavement.

Forgetting about Angelo’s pain, Charlie unwrapped her arms from Riley’s small body. Taking a step back, she held her hands on his shoulders as she looked him over, a part of her desperate to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and he really was alive having been rescued from the oncoming car.

Seeing a few scrapes and bruises along his arms and face from having been driven into the pavement, although protectively but still roughly by Angelo, Charlie reached out and stroked her son’s face.

With her thoughts all of a sudden flashing to what could’ve happened if Angelo hadn’t been there, Charlie started crying and without warning she yelled at her son, “What the hell were you doing out here, Riley? I told you to stay inside! You should’ve listened to me so things like this don’t happen! God, baby...we almost lost you! I love you so much and to think about having to go through that and lose you...damn it, Riley, you have no idea how much you just scared me! Don’t ever disobey me again!”

Angry at his mother for yelling at him, not realizing that Charlie’s anger stemmed from being so scared of losing him, when all he wanted was to feel safe in her arms, Riley released himself from Charlie’s grip and turned away from her as he ran back inside the house.

“Riley!” Charlie yelled out to him desperately as she realized her mistake of yelling at him, having been too stressed and unprepared with having to deal with the thought of losing him to realize that being yelled at for doing something wrong was not the way she should’ve reacted as his parent. Charlie cried tearfully as she watched her son run away from her.

Angelo painfully shifted himself until he was finally able to sit up, having slammed himself into the pavement at full speed to save Charlie’s son. Though he wasn’t ready to look, he was sure that his entire right side, from his shoulder, arm, hip and thigh, which had taken the biggest amount of impact, was bruised and scraped from hitting the concrete.

But Angelo’s pain was unexpectedly numbed and he didn’t feel anything at all except complete and utter love when he suddenly realized Charlie had launched herself at him in a hug.

Angelo uncomfortably wrapped his left hand around the woman he loved, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have her holding him so willingly. Though his original plan of putting Riley in serious danger and hoping that Charlie and Joey would fall apart as they couldn’t live with each other if their son didn’t survive, Angelo had been shocked by how much he had felt for the young boy when he saw the car about to run him over.

Now as he sat there in the street with Charlie hugging him in gratitude, Angelo realized he’d gotten even more than he thought possible – he was a hero!

Not knowing that Riley was in the street because of him or that he didn’t warn Riley earlier about the speeding car, Angelo smirked gleefully as he realized that Charlie would always see him as the hero who had saved her son’s life and be forever grateful to him!

And Angelo realized that was so much better than the guilt he would’ve been in if he hadn’t been able to save Charlie’s son in time.

Though Charlie had thrown herself at Angelo unintentionally, caught up in the moment of being eternally grateful to him for saving Riley’s life in a way that she would’ve to anyone in the world who’d done what Angelo had, the woman was now beginning to feel awkward sitting there with her arms wrapped around her ex. Pulling herself from Angelo’s grip, Charlie shuffled herself backwards, praying that Angelo understood she would’ve hugged anyone like that had they rescued her son from danger, “Thank you...I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t...”

Angelo daringly reached out with his right hand and stroked Charlie’s cheek lovingly, “I’m glad I was here.”

Feeling even more extremely awkward about their position, Charlie pulled back from Angelo’s gesture, “I can’t believe I yelled at Riley like that after he could’ve died...God why didn’t I think all he needed was to know I’d have done anything to save him!”

Angelo smiled through the pain he was now in, without having Charlie in his arms numbing it, “You should go inside...make sure he knows you were just so scared of losing him to realize what he needed was his Mum.”

Charlie stared up towards her house, then back at Angelo, “Thank you...really...I can’t thank you enough.”

Charlie stood up, placing her hand upon her pregnant stomach she wondered how she was meant to apologize to her son for effectively blaming him for being out on the street where he was nearly killed.

Angelo shifted himself and eventually managed to stand up next to Charlie. Grimacing at the pain he was in, Angelo didn’t want to leave Charlie’s side. He was the hero and he wanted Charlie to remember that.

Gesturing until he managed to get Charlie’s attention, Angelo immediately turned the right side of his face to Charlie as he stared down at the ground, subtly giving the woman he loved the full view of the scrapes and bruises he had gotten as a result of slamming himself to the ground in the effort to save Riley, “Just glad I could be here to help.”

Without realizing what Angelo was doing, Charlie fell for his trap hook, line and sinker, feeling instantly guilty as she saw just how much pain Angelo must have been in after slamming himself into the pavement making sure that he bore the brunt of the pain in his attempt to save Riley.

Charlie reached out her hand and gently touched Angelo’s cheek, feeling him wince in pain at her touch, “You should...come inside...I’ll clean up all your wounds.”

Angelo tried to hide the unbelievable feeling that Charlie was giving him at her idea, “Charlie, you don’t need to...”

Charlie gently tugged on the edge of Angelo’s shirt pulling him towards her house, “Angelo...you saved my son’s life...it’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Angelo whispered, as he licked his lips at the thought of just how thankful Charlie could be.

Charlie sighed, knowing deep down she didn’t trust Angelo, but not willing to leave the man in pain after what he’d done, “Don’t thank me yet, Angelo...my son has a few cuts and bruises on him too and I’m putting him first to clean them up myself whilst I apologize to him for yelling at him...you’re just going to have to wait in line until I’ve helped Riley first.”

“I can live with that,” Angelo told her gently, even though he always wanted Charlie to put him first.

Letting Charlie lead them into her house, Angelo couldn’t help but wonder if anything else could happen between them when the object of his obsession spent time healing his wounds, glad that he could be alone with Charlie as Joey wasn’t there to stop him from making his move...


End file.
